Azure Phoenix
by SNake57575
Summary: Lost son of the underworld Naruto Gremory Phenex or Naruto Uzumaki will awaken his devil blood and take the worlds by storm with his unique blue fire he will set the worlds alight NaruHarem DevilNaruto (re-Written Blue Pheonix story)
1. Prologue

**Alright People welcome to the re-written Blue Phoenix, Azure Phoenix**

 **this story will be updated weekly from now on**

 **now before we start let me make this clear**

 **THE HAREM IS ALREADY DECIDED AS IS THE PEERAGE**

 **so don't suggest i add such and such to either i will ignore any comments made in that regard**

 **Next thing my grammer is not the best i know this and i apologise for it**

 **just like i apologise for any butchered Japanese**

 **ok...ok with that said**

 **I Don't Own Naruto Or High School DxD**

* * *

It was a warm summer night in the Land of Fire's hidden ninja village of Konohagakure or Hidden Leaf Village. Within the village many people were out and about, many civilians either on their way home or headed out for dinner with their families, masked ninja jumping about the village at high speeds looking for anything out of the ordinary, other ninja checking in after missions on their way to report their missions to their Hokage and even a few children on their way back to their homes or one of the many full orphanages. Full since the attack on the village by the mightiest of all Biju able to conjure tsunamis with the flick of a tail, destroy mountains with a single roar and reshape the very landscape with no effort, the Kyubi No Kitsune not nine years ago.

The Kyubi had been sealed into a child after a brief but exceedingly destructive rampage by the one hailed as the greatest Kage of Konoha Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage on that fateful night, and now said child sat alone on a swing in one of Konoha's many parks. He had been alone all day watching on as all of the other children played with each other not daring to get close and have the other children call him hurtful things like so many had done before them. While there was a law in place to stop parents telling their children about the beast sealed into the young child it didn't work as it should have the laws simply prohibited the people who knew about the beast being sealed into the young child from revealing that to the young children it didn't stop the older generation slandering the child calling him a bad influence, or trouble maker which in truth young Naruto Uzumaki was a trouble maker but solely for the attention it granted him no-one showed him any attention so he pulled pranks and caused trouble so people would pay attention to him.

Naruto sat on the swing lamenting his own loneliness, he was an orphan who had been kicked out of the orphanage in which he had resided when he was four, and now lived alone in an abandoned apartment complex. Abandoned after he had been given an apartment in the complex no-one wanting to live in the same building as the 'Devil spawn'. Naruto was usually a bright and happy boy who managed to bring a smile to his friends faces when they saw his unique mop of spikey blood red and blond hair, the brightness of his hair matched only by his endless blue eyes the right being a pure ocean blue the left being a green blue colour.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are to come with us," spoke a voice spoke a voice making Naruto look up to see about ten people all around him, all of them wore full body black body suits with blank white masks with only the kanji for ROOT on the forehead, all of them had weapons in hands, several had katana, a couple had tanto and the rest simply wielded kunai, Naruto upon seeing so many people similar to those who saved him from attacks by groups of villages made him freeze. However the masked people took his lack of movement as non-compliance and had been ordered in the event of non-compliance to eliminate Naruto so that's what they planned to do. Several of the masked nin flashed through hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called four of the masked ninja launching four medium sized orange flaming fireballs from four different directions at Naruto.

"No please I don't want to die," screamed Naruto throwing his hands up and out to the side while closing his eyes in an effort to save himself from the inevitable, however after a moment of nothing Naruto looked up and opened his eyes to see a surprizing sight the four orange fireballs were now gone and instead a ring of light blue fire around him not getting any closer to him.

"What did you do?" questioned one of the masked figures harshly, making the young blond jump in shock.

"Nothing I swear," screamed Naruto closing his eyes again pushing his hands out. When Naruto heard several screams he opened his eyes and looked up shocked to see several of the masked ninja had burn marks on their chests and were now laying on the ground not moving.

Just as Naruto looked up a katana blade was descending upon him, once more putting his hands up in an effort to defend himself as he closed his eyes and looked away however this time a distinctive sound of metal striking metal was heard and Naruto looked up to see two men in front of him one blond, the other a red haired man, the red haired held a blade in his right hand in a backhanded grip blocking the katana from slicing into Naruto.

"I would appreciate you not attacking this boy," declared the blond before he snapped his fingers and two balls of fire formed above his hands.

"Don't worry Naruto we're here to help," said the red haired man turning to Naruto with a smile making Naruto relax.

"You might want to close your eyes Naruto this is going to get messy," declared the older blond looking back at Naruto who quickly nodded and closed his eyes. Sounds were heard explosions, screaming, and blades slicing through flesh. Naruto opened his eyes as a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up into the smiling faces of both of his saviours.

"It's ok now Naruto **Sleep** ," spoke the red haired man and like that Naruto felt sleepy, letting his eyes drop Naruto fell asleep.

"Lord Gremory," spoke the blond looking to the red head with a nod.

"Lord Phenex," spoke the red head nodding to the blond before 'Lord Gremory' picked up Naruto and a circle formed beneath each man's feet and quickly the circles rose from the ground engulfing both men, who disappeared as the circles fully engulfed them.

However unbeknownst to all involved a pair of charcoal black eyes were watching the entire event with interest.

"Hmmm so that's Minato-sama's kid interesting," muttered the owner of said eyes before vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Unknown Location#**

Naruto groaned as his eyes fluttered open only to be assaulted with light making him close them once more almost instantly. Opening his eyes again slowly letting them adjust to the light Naruto noticed that he was not in his home nor in the hospital, in fact he seemed to be in a stone room with a light hanging above him, in a bed from the feel of it, one of the most comfortable beds he'd ever slept in. Naruto sat up in a fright when he noticed he was not alone in the room pushing himself back against the wall Naruto's eyes darted to the four girls looking at him in curiosity, one girl had waist length bright red hair and bright blue eyes, the other three girls all had black hair the first next to the red haired girl had ankle length black hair tied up into a long ponytail and Violet eyes, the second girl on Naruto's other side had short black hair and violet eyes hidden away behind purple rimmed glasses, and the final girl next to the short black haired girl, had long black hair and a pair of heterochromic eyes hidden away behind a pair of teal rimmed glasses, the girl's left eye was violet, and the right was a light brown colour.

"W-Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?" questioned Naruto looking somewhat fearfully at the four girls who looked at him confused.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking for the names of others?" questioned the short haired bespectacled girl looking at Naruto.

"I-Is it s-sorry my name is Naruto Uzumaki," stuttered a nervous Naruto.

"Hi Naruto I'm Rias Gremory, this is my queen Akeno Himejima, this is my friend Sona Sitri and her queen Tsubaki Shinra," spoke the red haired girl first introducing herself then the long black haired girl beside her, then the short black haired girl opposite her and then the final long black haired girl beside Sona.

"Queens?" questioned Naruto confused looking at the four.

"You know queens, Evil Pieces?" questioned Sona as if it were the most obvious thing under the sun. Naruto still looked confused however he was saved from the girl's questioning when a new presence made itself known.

"Slow down girls Naruto-kun most likely won't know anything about Evil Pieces," spoke an older red haired man walking into the room, Naruto looked up at the man and realised it was one of the two men who had saved him.

"Thank you for helping me Sir," spoke Naruto bowing to the man as he walked into the room.

"No problem Naruto" said the red haired man waving off Naruto's thanks.

"What do you mean he most likely wouldn't know about Evil Pieces Tou-san you said he's a devil," spoke Rias looking to the red haired man.

"Well Rias Naruto here grew up in the elemental nations not the most popular place for any Devils, Angels, or Fallen Angels, that coupled with his devil blood has been supressed and his parents were-" spoke the red haired man interrupted by Naruto.

"YOU KNEW MY PARENTS?" screamed Naruto making everyone look at him shocked.

"You mean you don't?" questioned the red haired man looking at Naruto unbelieving until the blond violently shook his head.

"N-no I never met them," spoke Naruto sadly shaking his head looking down.

"Well unfortunately Naruto-kun you probably won't meet them they're both dead, sorry," spoke Naruto's red haired saviour.

"W-Well can you tell me about them?" questioned Naruto in a tone that made the hearts of everyone in the room shatter.

"Their names were Minato Phenex and Kushina Gremory, or as the humans of your world knew them Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," spoke Rias' father.

" _Minato Phenex, Kushina Gremory, Minato Phenex, Kushina Gremory,"_ spoke Naruto in his mind letting the names become parentally implanted in his mind.

"Wait, what do you mean humans of my world?" questioned Naruto looking at the red haired man.

"Naruto-kun, myself, these four girls and even you yourself are not human we are devils," declared Rias' father. Before Naruto could say anything about how crazy that sounded Rias's father flared out a pair of bat like wings, then the four girls did the same, and to Naruto's surprize so did he, however his wings were different from everyone else's halfway along the wing his changed to blue flaming wings of a similar shape.

"How come my wings are different?" asked Naruto looking at his own wings all other questions about devils leaving his mind.

"Well Naruto-kun you are a hybrid of the Gremory and Phenex clans, Phenex wings are pure fire unlike those of other devils so the mixture of the blood made your wings the way they are," said Rias's father making all four of the young female devils eyes go wide, Naruto just nodded that sounded reasonable.

" _This boy has no idea he is the child of two of the most respected and ancient clans in the underworld,"_ thought Sona looking over at Naruto seeing his placid reaction.

"This is cool and all but I kind of want to go home," said Naruto, making Rias' father turn serious.

"Naruto I have been talking with Lord Phenex and we have decided that despite how much you may want to we can't let you go back at least until we are satisfied you can defend yourself" said the man.

"You're going to train me as a ninja?" questioned Naruto excitedly.

"No Naruto, we are going to train you to harness your Devil blood and train you in Devil Magic," said the red haired man.

"Ok awesome when do we start?" questioned Naruto excited.

"Tomorrow, however to begin with Naruto my wife, Venelana, will be teaching you some history of the devils and the other factions in the worlds," said Lord Gremory.

"Oh ok," said Naruto somewhat deflated but still with a grin.

"For now feel free to wander around and get familiar with the castle grounds I'll have a maid accompany you to help you," said Rias' father before stepping out into the hallway.

"Once your settled in Naruto-kun come find us we can play together," spoke Rias standing up, the other three girls following her lead.

"O-ok," muttered Naruto nervously as the four girls nodded before leaving the room.

Naruto sat alone in the room nervously for a few moments before the red haired man returned a moment later with a woman with long silver hair two braids at the front which were tipped with blue bows, the majority of what remained flowing down her back however once more ended in two braids. The woman had a pair of silver eyes and was dressed in a blue and white maid outfit with a white maid headband over her head.

"Naruto-kun this is Grayfia she will accompany you for today," said the red haired man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama," declared the woman bowing her head to the blond who looked at her nervously.

"Ah alright let's get moving Grayfia," said Naruto nervously, getting up climbing out of the bed in which he sat.

"While you are here Naruto-kun this will be your room," said the red haired man getting a nod from Naruto as he left the room.

"Watch him carefully Grayfia," ordered Lord Gremory getting a nod from the maid as she quickly followed a rather nervous Naruto.

* * *

 **#Next Day#**

Naruto was quietly walking down the halls of Gremory castle, he was headed towards the library, one of the many rooms Grayfia had made sure to show him too the previous day. Walking a few paces in front of Naruto was Rias' mother Venelana Gremory, as Lord Gremory had said the previous day Venelana had called on Naruto after he had eaten his breakfast to begin teaching him.

Arriving in the library Naruto followed Venelana towards what appeared to be the middle of the library, where a table and a chalk board were situated.

"Sit Naruto," said Venelana pointing to the table, Naruto sat at the table and looked to Venelana nervously. Venelana sat opposite him with a soft smile on her face setting his nerves at ease.

"So Naruto-kun let's begin, tell me what do you know about devils?" questioned Venelana, she had been told by her husband that the boy would not likely know anything but she wished to know for sure she was starting from scratch.

"N-N-Nothing Venelana-sama," said Naruto respectfully but still clearly nervous, Venelana nodded to Naruto however she was curious why he seemed so scared. The boy looked sad that he knew nothing of his species.

"It's ok Naruto-kun it's understandable Devils are secret from most people," said Venelana with a soft smile, Naruto let a small smile grace his features as he looked up at the woman.

"Alright Naruto-kun we'll start with recent history of devils…" began Venelana

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto walked away from the library with a book under his arm, Venelana had covered the basics of the three great factions the Angels, the Fallen Angels and finally the Devils, before going over the major battles of the last Great War, and then finally the origin and purpose of the Evil Pieces.

"I wonder if I can get a set of Evil Pieces," muttered Naruto looking at the book in his hands he was supposed to read the first chapter of the book, he was scared what Venelana would say to him tomorrow when he told her he didn't do it because he couldn't read but that was for tomorrow until then he had other things to do. He just hoped she didn't get really angry at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun," came the voice of Rias from inside a room as Naruto walked passed it.

"H-Hey Rias w-what can I do for you?" asked Naruto from his position frozen in the doorway.

"D-Do you want to watch some Anime with me?" asked Rias nervously she didn't want Naruto to think she was strange for watching Anime.

"What's Anime?" questioned Naruto, making Rias perk up.

" _Of course, he doesn't know what Anime is maybe I can get him to watch with me,"_ thought Rias, she wanted a friend who watched the same stuff as her, she wanted to have someone to talk to, Akeno didn't like many Anime, Nor did Sona or Tsubaki, and those were the only Devils her own age she liked.

"It's really cool come here, sit, watch with me," said Rias with a smile patting the seat next to her, Naruto hesitantly nodded and moved over to the seat and sat down very stiffly he wasn't used to people wanting to do things with him, hell he wasn't used to people talking to him full stop. Rias lay her head on Naruto's shoulder making him stiffen.

"You ok Naruto-kun?" asked Rias lifting her head up and looking at him, he just nodded and she lay her head back down on his shoulder as the two watched. Naruto was for the first little while not paying any attention to the show in favour of making sure Rias didn't turn around and hurt him while his guard was lowered.

But after about twenty minutes he had relaxed a bit enough that he could watch the Tv but was still ready to bolt at a moment's notice

* * *

 **#Hours Later#**

Naruto and Rias sat in front of the Tv having eaten their Dinner and returned to watch more Anime. The young blond devil had found himself really liking the show.

Naruto looked at Rias to ask her something only to see her asleep on his shoulder, gently moving her from his shoulder he stood up catching head before it hit the couch Naruto looked at the red haired girl, deciding he couldn't leave her there he picked her up bridal style and headed towards where her room was, he only knew as he was sleeping in the room next to hers. She snuggled closer to him as he walked, he was kind of thankful and at the same time not thankful that no maids were in the halls as he walked he would have been embraced about having Rias asleep in his arms but the maids could have taken her to bed while he went to his own.

Walking into Rias's room Naruto walked over to her bed and pulled her quilt back before placing her down onto her bed going to stand back up Naruto found Rias to be holding him rather tightly by his shirt. Naruto sighed and tried to pry her hands off him.

"Mmmmm no stay warm," muttered Rias in her sleep, Naruto again tried to pry her hands off him but with no luck, Naruto looked at the girl panicked, nervously he climbed into the bed next to Rias before pulling the quilt over the both of them.

Naruto lay there terrified as Rias slept soundly next to him.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so to kick things off we have Naruto attacked by ROOT ninja**

 **only to be saved by Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory**

 **Naruto meeting Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki as well as being told that he is a devil**

 **then we have Naruto beginning to learn about the devils**

 **and Rias getting Naruto watching Anime**

 **now so people get it Naruto's mental sate is quite** **fragile hence why he's so jumpy and him not telling Venelana about not being able to read**

 **with all of that said**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. Underworld I

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

Rias awoke from her slumber like any other day naked and in her bed, however thinking back to the previous evening she couldn't remember how she got to her bed the last thing she could remember was watching Anime with Naruto. Her mental search was interrupted when she felt the bed move a bit, looking next to her she saw…

"NARUTO," Screamed Rias waking up said boy. Naruto upon awaking leaped out of her bed and onto the floor in a panic, looking around he saw a naked Rias sitting on her bed looking at him, he then remembered what happened and dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry Rias, you fell asleep on me and I brought you back here but you wouldn't let me go, please don't hurt me," begged Naruto on his knees bowing to the girl, she looked at him shocked. She was about to tell him it was fine when the door was just short of ripped off its hinges and in ran her brother.

"Rias what's going on I heard you scream?" questioned the red haired man before he spotted Naruto on the floor.

"Is he why you screamed?" questioned the red haired Satan.

"Rias what's going on?" asked Lord Gremory running into the room followed quickly by Venelana who quickly spotted Naruto on the floor.

"Naruto? What's going on here?" questioned Venelana.

"He startled me, I fell asleep on him last night and he brought me back here but I wouldn't let go so he slept with me I woke up and was startled by him being in my bed," said Rias looking over to the now shaking boy. Venelana walked over to him making him shake more.

"Please don't hurt me," whimpered Naruto not looking up at the woman whose face was one of shock as was everyone else including Grayfia who had just stepped into the room.

"Naruto-kun," said Venelana, Naruto didn't move an inch he just cowered away from the woman.

"Naruto-kun look at me," said Venelana in a calm tone again Naruto moved not an inch.

"Naruto," said the woman in a sweet and calm tone making him just peak up at her only to see her smiling.

"Naruto-kun it's ok it was a misunderstanding," said Venelana rubbing circles in the boys back however as she did she her eyes went wide before narrowing slightly.

"Why don't you come with me Naruto-kun we can get started on today's lesson," said Venelana with a soft smile to the blond who looked at her shocked and still a little scared before he nodded ever so slightly and stood up slowly and followed the woman out of the room.

Rias watched Naruto leave with a raised eyebrow, he confused her a bit, which she didn't like.

"You really need to stop stripping in you sleep Imoto, especially if you're going to start sleeping with Naruto-kun" said Sirzechs looking at Rias with a smirk

"NII-SAMA," Screamed Rias blushing up a storm as her father, brother and sister-in-law chuckled before walking out of the room leaving Rias who sighed.

"Naruto-kun," thought the girl looking down at the ground where he had been not moments before.

* * *

 **#With Naruto and Venelana#**

The two devils soon walked into the library, Venelana having asked a maid to bring Naruto's breakfast to the library while she got him started on the lesson.

As the two walked to their table Venelana put her hand on Naruto's shoulder just before he sat down making the nervous Naruto turn to her.

"Y-yes?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

"Naruto show me your back," spoke Venelana calmly, Naruto looked terrified as he took a step back from the woman. For Venelana that was all she needed to know her fears were true but she still wanted to see it with her own eyes.

"Please Sweetie?" asked Venelana sweetly, looking at Naruto in a caring way. Naruto looked at her still scared but nodded a bit before turning around, the red haired blond devil reached for his shirt fearful tears forming in his eyes as he began to pull his shirt up, his hands beginning to tremble as he did.

Once his shirt was clear of his back Venelana was torn between teleporting to Konoha and levelling the place and hugging her trembling godson well devilson as the case may be. Almost all of Naruto's skin was stained with a scar, burn or lightning scar, but the one that made her blood absolutely boil was the large 'DEVIL SPAWN' carved into his lightly tanned skin, and not only was Naruto scarred, but the boy was dangerously underweight even for a devil.

"You poor child I'm so sorry Naruto," spoke Venelana sweetly as she reached forwards and pulled the young devil into an familial embrace, Naruto was shocked by the sudden contact, like with Rias the night before, froze, however this time it only lasted a second before he feel apart and started crying.

" _Zeoticus needs to know about this, Ruby and Rilvine too,"_ thought Venelana, as she shed a tear for Naruto who stood there crying for several minutes and during that time he relaxed more and more into Venelana's embrace.

As Naruto's crying slowed to the occasional choked sob Venelana gently wiped what remained of the boy's tears from his eyes.

"Ok Sweetie you can put your shirt back on I think you breakfast will be here shortly," said Venelana sensing the maid coming closer to the library. Naruto put his shirt back on just as a maid stepped into the room carrying a relatively large platter.

"Th-Thank you," stuttered Naruto as the maid placed the food in front of the hungry child before bowing and leaving the room

"You stay here and eat Naruto I just remembered there is something I need to do before we get started today, if you finish eating before I get back just go on with the reading ok?" questioned Venelana looking at Naruto getting a nod from the blond as he dug into his breakfast.

Venelana took that as her cue to leave, stepping out into the hall the purple eyed devil let her rage flood her system causing a great pressure to form around her cracking the floor and walls around her as the air began to spark with the red and black aura of her birth clan's Power of Destruction.

"A-are you alright milady?" questioned one of the maids nervously looking at the raging Venelana.

"No," was Venelana's curt reply before she moved off.

"Watch over Naruto," ordered the woman, the maid just nodded moving quickly to make sure the new young master was ok.

Venelana tried to supress some of her rage enough to not crack the floor when she took a step but was failing miserably destroying the floor with each and every step.

"Kaa-san?" called the voice of her son Sirzechs temporarily snapping the woman from her rage haze, Venelana turned to see Sirzechs, with Grayfia standing beside him both looking shocked and somewhat scared.

"Yes Sirzechs?" spoke Venelana taking a deep breath before speaking, to calm down a bit.

"Why are you so angry, if I may ask Kaa-san?" spoke Grayfia looking at the woman concerned.

"You two probably should know too, come with me," spoke the woman before walking away confusing the red haired satan and his wife who none the less followed as Venelana made her way to her husband's office.

"Zeoticus," spoke Venelana stepping into her husband's office.

"Yes dear?" questioned the red haired man looking up from his paperwork to see his lovely wife angrier than he had ever seen her, his son and daughter in-law behind his raging wife both looking confused.

"What's the matter Venelana?" questioned Zeoticus looking at his wife concerned.

"It's easier to show you but Ruby and Rilvine need to see this too," declared the woman making Zeoticus' eyes to widen there was only one reason both of them would need to see something that made his wife this pissed.

"Grayfia would you be so kind as to go and call Lord and Lady Phenex tell them it's about Naruto," said Zeoticus making Sirzechs and Grayfia's eyes go wide in realisation before the silver haired maid quickly walked out of the room.

"What specifically about Naruto?" questioned Zeoticus looking at his wife.

"He-he… I can't even bring myself to say it, but you will need to try and keep your anger in check he's terrified as it is and trust me after seeing this you will want to wipe that fucking village from the face of the elemental nations," declared Venelana making both her husband and her son narrow their eyes.

The three devils waited in silence for several minutes, Venelana trying to calm herself but once more failing miserably, Zeoticus mentally preparing himself for whatever it was his wife declared that he needed to see, and Sirzechs was scared of both what he might see on Naruto and his mother's rage he had never seen her this angry.

Grayfia returned several minutes later and stood beside Sirzechs and even she, the strongest queen in the underworld, the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation was scared of the rage rolling off Venelana.

" _I'm surprised the Phenex can't feel the rage from there"_ thought Grayfia to herself as she tried not to aggravate the woman.

Several moments later a fiery circle formed in the centre of the room on the floor before rising up creating a roaring fire within the room which when subsided revealed two blonds one man, the one who along with Zeoticus had saved Naruto, and next to him stood a blond woman, she had long sunny blond hair tied into a long ponytail, cerulean blue eyes and a heart shaped face. Both newcomer's flinched when they felt the rage within the room, the woman turning to Venelana in shock.

"What's happened?" questioned Lady Phenex looking at Venelana.

"It's easier to show you but you have to try and stay calm Naruto is very skittish and six raging adults is not likely to help," declared Venelana looking to the two Phenexs getting a confused nod from each of them.

"Alright come with me," said Venelana motioning for everyone to follow as she walked out of the room, the five other devils looked at each other before Grayfia and Lady Phenex moved to follow Venelana followed shortly by the males.

Quickly moving to the library Venelana managing to form a façade of calmness as they walked the six devils walked in to find Naruto sitting at the table within opposite the maid Venelana had asked to watch over him.

"…and with that Lucifer was cast out of heaven," spoke the maid to Naruto who had yet to notice the return of Venelana.

"That's part of the chapter I asked you to read last night Naruto why is Hitomi reading it to you now?" questioned Venelana making Naruto jump as he turned to the woman with a fearful look which turned to a look of pure terror upon noticing she was not alone.

"I-I didn't read it last night," muttered Naruto, making Venelana look at him with a quirked brow.

"And why is that?" questioned Venelana calmly she would wait for his explanation before getting angry at him.

"…" muttered Naruto nervously.

"I didn't catch that," spoke Venelana.

"I said …" declared Naruto once more, again not at an audible volume.

"One more time," said Venelana.

"I said, I can't read," whimpered Naruto looking down not daring to look into Venelana's certainly disappointed eyes.

"Oh Naruto, Sweetie, why didn't you say?" asked Venelana stepping forwards pulling the child gently into a hug.

"I-I *Sniff* thought y-you'd *Sniff* b-be mad at me," spoke Naruto tears forming in his eyes, the other devils just looked on, angry at Konoha for obviously treating Naruto horribly, however it was only going to get worse in a moment.

"It's ok Naruto, I'll teach you how to read, you should have said, it's ok to talk to me about things like that, I promise I won't get mad at you," spoke Venelana sweetly, Naruto just nodded tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Alright, now Naruto I know you don't want to, but I need you to show us your back, ok," spoke Venelana, Naruto once more looked up at her frightened.

"I promise it will be ok," said Venelana in a calming tone, making the young blond calm down slightly and nod. Venelana let Naruto go and he turned around and reached for the bottom of his t-shirt. Venelana turned away not wanting to see his back again, turning to the other six Devils including the maid she saw them standing there shocked as Naruto lifted his shirt revealing his malnourished and scared form.

Naruto began to tremble as he felt the rage roll off the males of the group, the women were also enraged but managed to hold it back, Venelana seeing Naruto trembling glared.

"Zeoticus, Rilvine, Sirzechs stop it you're scaring him," snapped Venelana making all three men flinch at her tone and her glare. Naruto by this time had removed his shirt and was standing with his back to the other devils his right hand holding onto his left elbow.

"Oh Naruto," spoke Lady Phenex kneeling down and pulling the boy into a hug.

"I'm so so so sorry, Sweetie, if I'd known you were alive I would have taken you out of that Satan forsaken village years ago," declared the woman, Naruto once again was frozen by the hug the woman had pulled him into and then again by her words.

"Wh-what do you mean if you'd known I was alive?" questioned Naruto looking at the blond woman who was smiling warmly at him.

"I would never have left my dear nephew in such a horrible place we tried to find you after your parents died but we couldn't find you," spoke the woman but one word and one word alone caught in Naruto's mind.

"N-nephew?" questioned Naruto turning and looking at the woman shocked not even daring to hope.

"That's right Naru-chan I'm your aunt," said the woman with a smile.

"O-o-o-oba-san," whimpered Naruto hugging his aunt. The six adult devils temporarily forgot the boy's form and just smiled happily at the family moment. Naruto just stood there hugging his aunt tears falling from his eyes, Lady Phenex just let her nephew hug her and cry on her shoulder.

"I'm going to burn that fucking village to the ground," snarled Rilvine after a moment.

"No don't," spoke Naruto pulling away from his aunt looking at Rilvine who looked back at his nephew shocked.

"How can you defend them after everything they've done to you?" questioned Rilvine looking at Naruto unbelieving.

"I'm not defending the whole village, just some of the people from the village who helped me I don't want them to die," said Naruto.

"Alright tell us and we'll leave them alive," declared Zeoticus, making Naruto look at him before shaking his head.

"No, like he said the village did this to me, if anything is going to happen, I, want to be the one to do it," declared Naruto pointing to Rilvine when the blond said he, not knowing the man's name.

"It might take years for you to get that strong Naruto," spoke Sirzechs.

"Well I better get started then," said Naruto narrowing his eyes. The comment got Venelana, Ruby, Rilvine and Zeoticus to smirk.

" _He looks like Minato, and acts like him sometimes but that was defiantly some Kushina shining through"_ thought Venelana smiling at Naruto her thought summing up the thoughts of all four of the older devils.

"Alright then we best get you up to speed" declared Venelana making Naruto look to her from within Ruby's arms and nod to her. Ruby let go of her nephew who quickly put his shirt back on.

"Come Rilvine I think we have some things to discuss," spoke Zeoticus moving towards the door, the elder Phenex nodding before leaving.

"I think I've kept Rias waiting long enough," spoke Sirzechs leaving the room Grayfia following as she was training Akeno.

This left Ruby, Venelana, Naruto and the maid left in the room.

"You can go now Hitomi," spoke Venelana getting a nod from the maid as she left the room leaving Naruto with his aunt and devilmother.

"Ok to start today given I now know you can't read I will use a memory spell that will temporarily give you a photographic memory," said Venelana, Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Photographic memory?" questioned Naruto not knowing what the phrase meant.

"It means you only need to see things for a few seconds before you remember it," said Ruby making Naruto look to the woman before nodding.

"Ok do it," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Venelana whose left hand became cloaked in a black and white miasma. Placing her hand against his forehead his head glowed for a second as he closed his eyes.

A moment passed before Naruto opened his eyes and to neither female devil's surprize Naruto's irises were no longer blue and instead were silver indicating the spell was in effect.

"Ok Naruto are you ready to begin because the only breaks you get today are toilet breaks," declared Venelana getting a determined nod from Naruto.

* * *

 **#With Rias#**

The red haired Gremory heiress was outside in one of the castle's training grounds she was with Akeno and the two of them were waiting for Sirzechs and Grayfia respectively, however Rias was not thinking about what she was going to be learning. No her mind was currently occupied by Naruto after his rather terrified reaction earlier Rias had been wondering about him.

" _Every time I see him he ends up scared"_ thought Rias to herself thinking over all of her interactions with him.

" _He was scared of all four of us when he woke up, last night he seemed tense when we were watching Anime and earlier he was so terrified when I woke him up"_ thought Rias to herself her thoughts interrupted by Akeno snapping her fingers in front of Rias' face.

"Rias?" questioned Akeno looking at her king.

"Sorry Akeno what is it?" questioned the red haired girl.

"You spaced out on me what's up?" questioned Akeno.

"It's Naruto," spoke Rias confused.

"What about him?" questioned Akeno.

"Just he seems… I don't know. He just… does he seem jumpy to you?" questioned Rias looking at her queen.

"What do you mean?" questioned the young queen.

"Well he seemed so terrified when he woke up the other day, I mean did you see what he did when he saw us, then last night I was watching anime with him and I leaned against him and he froze I asked him what was wrong, he told me it was nothing. Earlier today he startled me when I woke up I feel asleep on him last night and he took me back to my room but I wouldn't let go so he slept with me and when I saw him in my bed I screamed and he leapt out of bed and was apologising before I even asked what was going on," said Rias making Akeno quirk a brow. The black haired queen thinking back over the interactions she had had with Naruto.

However before Akeno could do any serious thinking she was interrupted when Sirzechs and Grayfia walked up to the two of them.

"Sorry we're late you two," apologised Sirzechs.

"Nii-sama," spoke Rias making the red haired devil look to his sister.

"Is something wrong with Naruto-kun?" asked Rias. Sirzechs and Grayfia shared a quick glance.

"What makes you think that?" questioned Sirzechs calmly, hiding his surprise.

"Well he just seems so jumpy around me, he was terrified when he woke up and saw Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki and me, and last night when I was watching anime with me he froze when I leaned on him and then there's what happened this morning," said Rias.

"It's nothing to worry about Rias, he's just nervous this is all new to him after all," spoke Sirzechs, Rias nodded to that it made sense but it didn't seem like everything but she let it go for now.

* * *

 **#A Week Later#**

Naruto once more sat in the library in front of Venelana, in the past week the boy had learned many things, ranging from devil history, to basics about all of the heavenly pantheons. Much to Venelana and Ruby's confusion Naruto had picked up reading much faster than either of them had expected even with the Photographic memory leading them to believe he did know how to read but the information was locked away behind a mental block, however neither woman was willing to test whether it was a self-imposed memory block or not.

"Ok we're done for now Naruto, why don't you run along I'm sure Zeoticus is waiting for you," spoke Venelana with a smile, Naruto nodded excitedly today he would begin learning magic. The blond redhead jumped out of his seat and rushed out of the room.

"He is so much like both of them it's not funny," muttered Venelana with a smile looking at where Naruto used to be, remembering her two friends.

Naruto wandered quickly through the halls he had a book under his arm that he would drop back in his room before heading off to see Zeoticus.

"Good Morning Naruto-san," spoke a voice from behind Naruto making him jump turning around Naruto saw Sona there with Tsubaki, Rias and Akeno.

"H-hey," spoke Naruto nervously, the blond had become somewhat more comfortable around Rias and Akeno because they had been around constantly but he still wasn't used to Sona and Tsubaki.

"How are you today?" questioned Sona with a smile.

"I-I'm good Sona-san, l-look I gotta go," spoke Naruto before quickly running off.

Rias looked to Akeno who looked at the running form of Naruto and back to Rias shrugging.

"What's that about?" questioned Sona looking at Rias.

"What?" questioned Rias.

"You two look like your confused by something" declared Sona.

"Well Naruto has been confusing me, he seems so terrified for no reason, I mean you saw how he acted when he woke up and saw us yeah?" spoke Rias getting a nod from Sona.

"Well the other day he and I were watching anime, I leant on him and he froze, he said it was nothing but I'm not sure, even worse than that later that night I fell asleep and he took me back to my room but I wouldn't let go so he stayed with me and the next morning when I woke up seeing him in my bed startled me which woke him up, and he was already apologising desperately before I could even ask for his explanation and he seemed so terrified of what would happen," spoke Rias confused.

"We did ask Sirzechs-sama about it, and he told us that he was just nervous but that doesn't seem like the whole story," declared Akeno.

"You said he froze when you leant on him," spoke Sona with a quirked brow getting a nod from Rias.

"Have you seen him freeze like that with anyone else?" questioned Sona. Rias thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah… he froze when Nii-sama put his hand on Naruto's shoulder the other day," spoke Rias confused.

"And he's jumpy like that around everyone not just us right?" questioned Sona, getting a nod from Rias.

"Although he has been getting better around Kaa-chan but that might be because he spend so much time with her," spoke Rias, getting a nod from Sona.

"Are you thinking he isn't used to physical contact Sona?" suggested Tsubaki looking at her king confused.

"Well that's what it sounds like although…" spoke Sona.

"Although? Although what?" questioned Rias.

"It could be even worse than that he is jumpy around everyone, he doesn't know social norms from what he said about not knowing it's polite to introduce himself before asking for someone else's name, and he clearly doesn't know his parents by his reaction when your father mentioned them. Maybe…" spoke Sona with a sad and somewhat disturbed look.

"Maybe what?" questioned Rias her mind not willing to even entertain the possibility of what Sona was suggesting.

"You aren't suggesting he's been abused are you Sona?" questioned Akeno with wide eyes.

"Well… he is jumpy around everyone, from what I've seen terrified of people who have only shown him kindness," spoke Sona not wanting to believe what she was suggesting.

"No, no-one would do something like that to Naruto he's too nice," declared Rias.

"Think about it Rias it does make sense unfortunately," spoke Akeno looking to her king who looked at the other three who seemed to accept that as the theory, Rias then turned back to where she saw Naruto running off moments before.

" _Naruto-kun"_ thought Rias sadly.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

The blond red haired devil himself was walking in to Zeoticus' office practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Excited are we Naruto-kun?" questioned the red haired man looking up from his paperwork at the young blond redhead who vigorously nodded.

"Alright well we'll head outside and begin," declared Zeoticus getting a nod from Naruto who turned around and just short of sprinted out of the door, Zeoticus smirked, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. The Gremory clan head stood from his desk before a ring formed under his feet and rose up engulfing him as he teleported outside.

Naruto meanwhile was running through the halls of the castle ducking, weaving and diving out of the way of maids and anyone else, luckily he managed to get to the entrance hall with no difficulties, walking outside Naruto found Zeoticus waiting for him.

"You took your sweet time Naruto-kun," said Lord Gremory who was leaning on the wall next to the large doors.

"How did you get out here before me?" asked Naruto looking around for some explanation.

"Magic," spoke the red haired man mysteriously waving his hands around.

"Come on Naruto-kun we should get started," declared the man getting a nod from the blond before the two devils walked along the path leading to the castle gardens.

Walking into the gardens the two devils moved to the rear of the area so any magic to get out of hand wouldn't destroy anything important.

"Alright Naruto-kun to start you need to learn to harness your magic, the best way to begin that process is for you to try and form your wings, so I want you to think of the strongest image you can think of while concentrating here, and here," said Lord Gremory touching Naruto's back on his shoulder blades one after the other indicating where Naruto had to be concentrating on.

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes while racking his brain for an image to use. There were so many scenes that flashed through his mind but most of them were less then pleasant.

It took a few moments for Naruto to come up with an image. It was from when he was five, after begin attacked by a mob Naruto had found himself on the verge of unconsciousness and appearing between him and the mob was a silver haired ANBU agent his left hand cloaked in lightning and the alley was filled with the sounds of thousands of birds chirping and next to him stood a purple haired woman with a dozen snakes slithering out of her trench coat sleeves and like that the image ended, Naruto concentrated on his shoulder blades with the image of the ANBU agent left hand cloaked in lightning and the lady with snakes.

However before he could get started that image shattered and another appeared in its place a memory Naruto couldn't place from where or when but it defiantly was his memory. This second memory was himself at about seven ish with a young girl, whose name he couldn't place, beside him and a man, whose name also slipped his mind, standing in front of the two of them. The girl had light blue, neck length hair. She also had a strand of hair that was slightly raised but went downwards on the top of her head. She had yellow eyes and a white hairband. The man had black hair, with golden bangs and a black goatee, his eyes were violet in colour but they showed nothing but rage not at Naruto or the girl beside him no, for a creature standing over the two of them a bipedal wolf creature which, Naruto immediately knew was a werewolf. The man wore a purple trench coat which was stained with blood from the bisected werewolf. Bisected by the weapon in the man's hands it was a blade of pure golden light which felt dangerous to the young Naruto.

"You're ok now Naruto, Yuuki" spoke the man offering Naruto and the girl a had a hand, Naruto who's eyes were stained with tears accepted the man's hand.

It took several moments of concentration on the memory but Naruto felt a pair of wings flare out from his back Naruto opened his eyes and to his happiness the wings had formed like the first time he had seen his wings black and bat like until halfway along before turning light blue and flaming.

"Well done Naruto, very well done, not many devils get it on their first try," said Zeoticus making Naruto blush at the praise and smile sheepishly breaking his concentration making his wings vanish.

"Now I want you to continue to practice that until you can do it without thinking about that image and takes no time for your wings to appear," said Lord Gremory, getting a nod from Naruto, who then proceeded to try again, his wings appearing marginally faster than before.

"Good keep on going Naruto" spoke the red haired man with a smile.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so we have first the conclusion to Naruto sleeping with Rias**

 **then we have Venelana finding out about his scars and then Lord Gremory, Lord and Lady Phenex, Sirzechs and Grayfia learning of them too**

 **and we have Rias talking with first Akeno and then Sona and Tsubaki about Naruto the four of them coming to the possibility of Naruto being abused**

 **finally Naruto beginning his magical training**

 **not much else to say soooo...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. Underworld II

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

"Alright Naruto we're done for the day," spoke Venelana looking at Naruto who nodded and stood up grabbing a book as he stood.

It had been about a month since Naruto had arrived in the underworld, he had slowly but surely grown used to most of the devils within Gremory and Phenex castles, as well as Sona, and Tsubaki. Also during the month Naruto had managed to get his magical control to a decent level so he could summon his wings on command and had begun to learn basic Pyrokinesis.

Naruto walked out of the library quickly moving down the halls, Naruto headed towards his room to drop off the book he head magical training with his uncle to get to.

"Hey Naruto," spoke a voice snapping the blond from his thoughts.

"Oh hey Rias what's up?" questioned Naruto turning to face the girl, beside her stood Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki.

"We were just going to the hot springs wanna come with us?" questioned Rias.

"Sorry, I'm training with Uncle Rilvine shortly but thanks anyway," spoke Naruto, in truth he didn't want to go with them, not because he didn't like them or anything but because he didn't want them to see his scars, it was bad enough when Venelana had found out about them and made him show Zeoticus, Ruby, Rilvine, Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Oh, ok we'll see you later then," spoke Rias somewhat sadly as Naruto nodded before walking away from her.

Naruto made it to his room without incident and after putting his book on his bed he concentrated his magic on the area around his feet and with a flare of his magic a light blue magical ring formed beneath his feet which quickly rose up engulfing the young blond red haired devil in flames and like that he was gone.

* * *

 **#Phenex Castle#**

Naruto appeared outside the stereotypical castle of his father's family, waiting outside of the large stone building was Naruto's uncle Rilvine.

"Ah Naruto you're on time again good," spoke Rilvine upon spotting his young nephew

"Well I'm learning about my magic I'm still excited about it is all," said Naruto nervously looking at the ground.

"If only my youngest son had your enthusiasm," muttered Rilvine looking skywards.

"He just needs a good kick in the pants then he'll want to get stronger Uncle Rilvine" declared Naruto confidently.

"I hope you're right Naruto," spoke Rilvine with a smile.

"Anyway let's get started for today," spoke Rilvine leading Naruto to what they had been using as a training ground since Naruto started his Pyrokinesis training.

"Alright Naruto I want to see how far along you've come in the last month," declared Rilvine getting a nod from Naruto who flared his wings out in an instant getting a nod from Rilvine before Naruto put his hands out to the sides far enough that they were under the blue flames of his wings running his hands through the flames a ball of flames, roughly twice the size of a tennis ball, formed in each hand. Naruto brought his hands out in front of him where he willed the flames to form a long line of flame connecting the two balls of flames. Naruto then formed the flames into the shape of a sword within his hands before he threw the flame weapon towards Rilvine who didn't so much as flinch as his nephew guided his light blue flames out and around Rilvine.

Naruto drew his flames back to him before gathering all of the flame in one hand above his head, the blond red haired Devil flared more magic into the ball of fire making it increase in size until it was the size of a small house.

"Ok Naruto that's good," said Rilvine getting a nod from the blond who let his control slip and the flames vanish into air.

"Alright Naruto now the next portion of your training is learning to make fire from nothing," declared Rilvine, his comment got an interested look from Naruto.

"To make fire from nothing you must understand the fundamental principal of fire, and that is what is fire, fire is energy created when Atoms move at a fast pace which creates heat and then fire," declared Rilvine holding his hand out palm facing upwards, Naruto watched closely as the air seemed to blur for a second before bursting into flames and a small ball of fire formed in the palm of Rilvine's hand, Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Alright now Naruto you try, now this is a high level skill so don't be disappointed if it doesn't come to you all that quickly," declared Rilvine making Naruto nod.

"It helps to have a target so try and light that tree on fire," spoke Rilvine pointing to a random tree towards the edge of the castle yard.

"You're not just using me to get rid of a tree Aunty Ruby wont let you get rid of are you Uncle Rilvine?" questioned Naruto looking at his uncle with a raised eyebrow.

"No what makes you think that?" asked Rilvine.

"I heard you complaining about to much bush or something like that the other day," spoke Naruto innocently, Rilvine's face went red. Secretly thanking the satans Naruto was so young and innocent.

"No Naruto that was… that was something else," muttered Rilvine not looking the nine year old in the eyes.

"Oh ok," said Naruto turning toward the tree and getting started.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

"Alright Naruto that's enough for today," spoke Rilvine drawing the young red haired blonde's attention to him only for Naruto to see not only his uncle but his aunt, Venelana and Zeoticus. Naruto nodded and stopped trying to light the tree on fire and walked over to the older devils with a confused look on his face.

"Naru-chan," spoke Ruby making the young Phenex Gremory look to her.

"With the information provided by Rilvine and Zeoticus on your magical training and the speed at which you have been picking up what myself and Venelana have been teaching you we all believe that you should be given your evil pieces," spoke the blond woman making Naruto's eyes go wide.

"R-really? I get my Evil pieces?" questioned Naruto.

"You are a high class Devil and you have a reasonable understanding of your own magic, and a great theoretical knowledge, however the decision is at this point entirely up to you. Do you yourself believe you can form a peerage? Be their leader? Help them with their own training? And all other responsibilities that come with owning a peerage," declared Venelana making Naruto look to her for a moment with a thoughtful look before nodding confidently.

"Ok well in that case Ruby and I will take you to Lilith to have you registered as a king," spoke Venelana holding her hand out to Naruto who stepped over to the woman taking her hand as Ruby grabbed Naruto's other hand, and a magical ring formed beneath the three of them before raising up and engulfing them in a flash.

"Do you really think he's ready?" questioned Zeoticus turning to Rilvine.

"No, but as your wife said it is entirely Naruto's decision, there is still much for him to learn but who knows with a peerage behind him it may push him even greater than before," declared Rilvine, getting a thoughtful nod from Zeoticus.

* * *

 **#With Naruto, Venelana And Ruby#**

The trio of Devils appeared from the teleportation circle on the outskirts of the Devil's underworld capital of Lilith, Naruto looked down the streets nervously while he may have become comfortable with the devils of both the Gremory and Phenex castles Naruto was still terrified around most people.

"It's ok we're both here we won't let anything happen to you," spoke Ruby squeezing Naruto's hand reassuringly, Venelana doing the same, this calmed Naruto somewhat but he was still on guard as the three walked the streets of Lilith, Naruto looking left to right never looking in the same place for more than two seconds.

Both Venelana and Ruby cursed Konoha for making such a young child so skittish, they both would have teleported to Konoha and levelled it but they respected Naruto's wish to be the one to take action himself enough to simply let the matter lay for the time being.

The three Devils walked into what looked like a large park Naruto still looking everywhere making sure nothing could take him by surprize. Moving through the gardens the three devils soon came upon a large stone pillar within the centre of a clearing where four pathways converged under the stone pillar.

"Naru-chan, Sweetie we're here," declared Ruby making Naruto look up at her then over to the stone pillar before looking back at Ruby with a confused look.

"You touch that pillar which registers you as a king and then your pieces will form," said Venelana, drawing Naruto's attention to her, the young blond redhead raised an eyebrow but stepped forwards anyway, stepping up to the pillar Naruto just sent one last glance back to Venelana and Ruby before putting his right hand, palm flat on the on the stone pillar.

" _ **Registration pending: Species: 90% Pure Blood Devil 10% Youkai (Kitsune). Ranking: High Class Devil. Clan: Phenex, Gremory. Age: Nine. Previous Registration Attempts: N/A. Family: Minato Phenex, Father, Kushina Gremory, Mother. Registration approved, please hold your left hand out flat palm upwards: Naruto Gremory Phenex,"**_ spoke a deep voice from within Naruto's mind, Naruto flinched completely forgetting what it said about species before following instructions and held his left hand out palm upwards and flat. To Naruto's great shock a cloud of red energy formed atop his open palm, the cloud dissipated with leaving fifteen blood red chess pieces in the blonde's hand. Naruto let a grin spread across his face as he looked down at the pieces in his hand, only to raise an eyebrow as he saw six pieces glowing.

"Wow aren't you lucky Naruto-kun not one but six mutation pieces," said Venelana looking at the pieces in Naruto's hand. On the outside she was relatively calm but on the inside she was shocked to her core it was rare for devils to get one mutation piece, it was almost unheard of for a single devil to get more than two, and was almost inconceivable for a devil to get more than five right off the bat, had Venelana and Ruby not seen it with their own eyes they would have never believed Naruto had six mutation pieces let alone some the rarest piece to have a mutation piece the queen, a knight and a bishop the other three were slightly more believable given they were the same class pawns.

"You told me that mutation pieces are rare right?" questioned Naruto looking up at Venelana the information he had learned and the facts in front of him contradicting.

"I did you are incredibly luck Naruto-kun those pieces are really powerful," said Venelana. Naruto just looked down at the pieces with an intrigued expression before he pocketed the chess pieces.

"Alright Sweetie time to go," spoke Venelana looking at Naruto who nodded.

"I'll see you soon Naru-chan," declared Ruby kneeling down to Naruto and hugging him, the young devil hugged his aunt back before she stood back and vanished in a teleportation circle, Naruto who was waving to his aunt as she left continued to wave for a moment before he and Venelana were too engulfed by a teleportation circle and they vanished.

* * *

 **#Gremory Castle#**

Naruto and Venelana appeared outside the castle doors to see several people there, standing there was Zeoticus, Sirzechs, Grayfia and two Devils Naruto didn't recognise on who looked to be as old as Venelana and Zeoticus and the other looked to be about his age.

"Misla, Sairaorg? What are you two doing here?" questioned Venelana walking up to her sister in law and nephew.

"Venelana you said if I needed a place to stay your doors were always open, I'm sorry about showing up unannounced," spoke the older of the two unknown devils.

"No no no it's fine, come in, tell me what happened," spoke Venelana wrapping her arm around the obviously distressed woman as the two walked inside.

"Sairaorg, this is Naruto, Naruto this is Sairaorg Sirzechs and Rias' cousin why don't you two go and play, I think Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki are in the rear gardens if you want to play with them," said Zeoticus introducing the two nine year olds before he quickly followed his wife and sister-in-law.

"You two play nice ok," ordered Sirzechs making both young devils look at him nervously and nod.

"Sorry Grayfia and I have things to do," spoke the red haired man with an apologetic look as he and his wife walked away leaving the two nervous children alone out the front of the castle.

"H-Hi I'm Naruto," spoke the blond nervously holding his hand out to Sairaorg.

"M-my name is S-Sairaorg," declared an equally nervous Sairaorg shaking Naruto's hand.

"S-should we go find Rias?" questioned Naruto he got a nod from Sairaorg who seemed to calm down at the mention of his cousin.

The two young boys quickly walked away from the front of the castle headed towards the back of the castle.

"S-so are you one of Rias' Evil Pieces Naruto-san?" questioned Sairaorg trying to make conversation

"No w-why would you think that?" asked Naruto confused.

"I haven't s-seen you here before, a-and Rias already has her queen wh-what's not to say she didn't find someone else to make a part of her p-peerage," spoke Sairaorg.

"N-no as of an hour a-ago I'm actually a k-king, I was born in the elemental nations, I-I'm a pure blooded devil, b-but my parents lived in the elemental nations b-but they died, a-and I was found about a m-month ago by Zeoticus and Uncle Rilvine," said Naruto making Sairaorg nod before the two fell into a silence as they walked.

It was only minutes later that the two young boys made it to the entrance of the rear gardens, Sairaorg looked around for Rias but didn't see her and was about to leave when Naruto walked straight passed him and in a seemingly random direction. Sairaorg seeing no better option followed Naruto.

As the two moved through the gardens giggling and talking was heard. Naruto and Sairaorg followed the sound of the giggles.

"Oh Naruto hello," said Sona, as Naruto walked into the clearing she, Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki were in.

"Sairaorg? What are you doing here?" asked Rias turning to see her cousin beside her friend.

"Kaa-chan told me we were visiting you for a while," spoke Sairaorg with a smile.

"Oh ok, do you and Naruto want to join us? We're playing Truth Or Dare," questioned Rias.

"Sure," spoke Sairaorg sitting down between Rias and Tsubaki.

"Naruto-kun?" questioned Rias looking to the blond red head.

"Uh ok but you have to tell me how to play I haven't played before," declared Naruto, the four female Devils' narrowed their eyes ever so slightly.

" _That only adds to Sona's theory"_ thought Rias sadly.

"Ok well Truth Or Dare is really simple, the bottle in the middle gets spun around and whoever it points to, or the closest one to where it's pointing, gets to pick someone and they have to answer a truth or dare question but they get to pick whether it's a truth or a dare question," said Sona making Naruto nod to her as he sat between her and Akeno opposite Rias. The bottle within the circle of Devils was spun slowing to a stop pointing at Sona.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

Rias once more spun the bottle having finished her turn the bottle spun for a moment before slowing down and slowing down until if finally came to a stop on Naruto, who looked shocked it landed on him but then began scratching his chin before he came up with an idea.

"Sona truth of dare?" questioned Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm … truth," said Sona taking a moment to think before answering.

"What's your dream for the future?" asked Naruto, he hadn't been playing like everyone else he was more using this as a chance to learn about them and get closer to them.

"M-My dream for the future?" questioned Sona looking at Naruto somewhat nervously. Naruto just nodded to her.

"W-well I-I want to open a rating games school open to all devils not just high class devils," said Sona anxiously not looking at Naruto while rubbing her arm nervously.

"That's a great dream, I'm sure you'll do it," said Naruto, making Sona's head snap towards Naruto with a look of shock on her face, the others in the circle looked towards Naruto with intrigued looks too.

"What?" asked Naruto nervously.

"You actually believe that I can do it?" questioned Sona.

"Well sure. Why wouldn't you be able to do it?" asked Naruto confused.

"The majority of devils believe that low class devils should learn about anything to do with devils," said Sona looking down.

"Well then we'll change those views," said Naruto with a smile.

"Wait, we? You're going to help me?" questioned Sona looking at Naruto surprized.

"Yeah why wouldn't I help my friend, w-we are friends a-aren't we Sona?" questioned Naruto sounding unsure of the latter fact.

"Of course we are Naruto-kun," said Sona with a smile to the young blond making him smile back at her.

"Alright next spin" declared Naruto spinning the bottle in the middle of the group. The bottle spun and spun before landing on Sairaorg who rubbed his chin.

"Alright, Naruto truth or dare?" questioned Sairaorg.

"Uhh truth" declared Naruto thinking on it for a moment.

"Ok. What's it like growing up in the elemental nations?" asked Sairaorg, making everyone's eyes go wide, Naruto's eyes went wide before quickly returning to normal, Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki's eyes went wide before glancing at Naruto concern and intrigue.

"Well it's different from growing up here but at the same time it's similar, people are taught from a young age to use chakra which can do really cool things like make fireballs, bolts of lightning, spears of earth, dragons of water and tornados. People are also taught to use weapons from about the same age like swords, and kunai and stuff" said Naruto forcing a smile as he said it rubbing his back as he talked about weapons which all four of the girls picked up on.

" _His back why is… oh no they couldn't not Naruto-kun"_ thought Rias to herself spotting Naruto's gesture.

" _Why is he rubbing his back like tha… oh Naruto-kun what have they done to you?"_ questioned Sona she too sharing a similar thought to that of Rias.

" _Why is Naruto-kun rubbing his… no that can't be why,"_ thought Akeno having a similar thought to Sona and Rias.

" _No they wouldn't. Please tell me they wouldn't,"_ thought Tsubaki to herself seeing Naruto rubbing his back.

"Oh that sounds pretty cool," said Sairaorg somewhat excitedly. Before he then lent forwards and spun the bottle.

Once the bottle stopped this time it was pointing to Rias who looked up in thought for a moment before turning to Sairaorg.

"Sairaorg truth or dare?" asked Rias a smile on her face.

"Uhh… let's be different dare," declared Sairaorg with a grin.

"Ok I dare you to go and insult Grayfia's cooking," said Rias with a smirk, Sairaorg's skin paled as he heard the dare.

"No way!" declared Sairaorg looking away from the group.

"What's the matter Sairaorg you chicken?" asked Naruto trying to rile the young devil up.

"Yes actually have you seen that maid angry it's not nice and there is no way to make-" began Sairaorg only to be interrupted by Naruto imitating chicken sounds.

"Naruto shut up," ordered Sairaorg trying to shut the blond up only for him to keep going.

"I said shut up Naruto," repeated Sairaorg only for Naruto once more ignore him.

"SHUT UP," yelled Sairaorg slamming his fist into Naruto's gut.

"SAIRAORG," yelled Rias looking at the doubled over Naruto who was wincing in pain.

"It's, UGH, fine, I deserved that," groaned Naruto

"*Sigh* let's do something else now," suggested Rias.

"Like what Rias?" asked Sona looking to the girl.

"Hot springs?" suggested Rias with a shrug of the shoulders.

"That sounds nice," declared Sona shrugging.

"Yeah let's go," stated Akeno standing up.

"I agree," said Tsubaki pushing herself to her feet.

"Sounds like an idea," spoke Sairaorg.

"You guys go on without me I have, ahh, stuff to do," said Naruto nervously with a smile backing up, drawing a raised eyebrow from Sairaorg and downtrodden looks from the four girls.

"Come on Naruto-kun it'll be fun," said Rias hugging Naruto's arm.

"Please Naruto-kun," asked Akeno looking at Naruto with a pout.

"We just want to hang out more please Naruto-kun," said Sona tilting her head to the side holding her hands together in front of her stomach.

"Please Naruto-san," spoke Tsubaki looking at him sadly.

"Come on buddy you can't honestly say no to these faces can ya?" asked Sairaorg throwing an arm over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Alright let's go," said Naruto defeated by his friends, following their lead as they walked towards the hot springs.

* * *

 **#Hot Springs Several Minutes Later#**

Naruto walked with Sairaorg into the male change rooms, he had several options he could wait until Sairaorg had gone before and then leave, but he would get an even bigger guilt trip from Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki if he did so that option was out, he could change as quickly as possible and be the first in and last out of the water, or he could wait until everyone else had got into the water and hope the steam would cover his scars.

" _The second option is the-"_ thought Naruto to himself only to be interrupted.

"You coming Naruto?" asked Sairaorg who had already apparently changed and was headed in.

"Yeah I'll be in in a moment" declared Naruto inwardly cursing at his slow speed. Naruto quickly stripped down and changed wrapping a towel around his waist before walking out into the actual hot springs only to see all five of the other devils already there, and minimal steam, once more Naruto inwardly cursed his luck.

Walking along the side of the hot springs Naruto heard several sharp intakes of breath behind him.

"Naruto-kun y-your back" stuttered Sona seeing the blonde's scared back.

"Now do you guys see why I didn't want to do this?" questioned Naruto looking away from the five devils holding his left upper arm with his right hand.

"I'm sorry I can't do this" said Naruto turning back around and briskly walking back to the change rooms. The five young Devils were too shocked to follow after Naruto as he left.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto sitting at the table eating his dinner could feel five sets of eyes upon him, he didn't need to look up to tell Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki and Sairaorg were all looking at him, he had been avoiding them all afternoon since they had left the hot springs.

Naruto stood up having finished his food and left the room. The five young Devils watched him leave with varying degrees of concern.

"What's the matter you five?" questioned Venelana looking at the young Devils confused.

"Kaa-san have you seen Naruto-kun's Back?" questioned Rias distraught.

"Oh you've seen it then," said Venelana flatly, wincing as her hand covered her face.

"What? What's wrong with his back?" questioned Misla looking to Venelana concerned for her friend's son. She like Venelana and Ruby had been Kushina's friend when she was alive so much so that Kushina had considered naming Misla Naruto's Devilmother but after seeing her family situation Kushina had decided on Venelana, not that Misla held it against Kushina had their positions been reversed she would have done the same.

"Almost every inch of his skin is scared, or burnt and someone carved the words Devil Spawn into his back," declared Zeoticus making Misla look to him.

"N-no, please tell me you're joking?" spoke Misla dreading the answer.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD JOKE ABOUT THAT KIND OF THING," snarled Zeoticus shocking everyone in the room, none of them excluding Venelana having seen the red haired Gremory clan head so mad.

"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped," muttered Zeoticus looking away from everyone. Rias quickly finished her food before leaving the room looking for Naruto. Sona followed Rias lead after finishing her own dinner. The black haired king after leaving the dining room ran to catch up to her friend.

"Any ideas where he could be?" questioned Sona as she fell into step beside Rias.

"I'm not sure, the lounge room maybe," muttered Rias trying to think of the places she had seen Naruto, the only places she could think of were, the lounge room, the library, his bedroom and outside the castle.

The two young devils walked through the halls of the castle towards the lounge room.

"Sona, Rias wait up," came the voice of Akeno from behind them, the two kings stopped and turned to see both of their queens quickly jogging up to them. Once the two queens caught up the four girls continued on their path, and true to Rias' guess, they found Naruto in the lounge watching Anime.

"Naruto-kun," spoke Rias softly making the blond turn to her before looking down.

"Y-yeah Rias what's up?" asked Naruto not meeting the red head's gaze.

"How did you get those scars on your back?" questioned Rias.

"I-I … don't want to talk about it Rias," spoke Naruto nervously.

"Please Naruto-kun. Did it happen in your village? Did they hurt you?" questioned Sona desperately.

"I really don't want to talk about it please," begged Naruto.

"But Naruto-" began Rias.

"No please drop it," spoke Naruto interrupting Rias.

"Sorry I just remembered I have reading to do see you later," spoke Naruto getting up and walking away.

Before any of the girls could say anything Naruto had left the room, all four girls looked towards where Naruto had been sadly.

"Naruto-kun," muttered Rias looking down.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Venelana sighed as she looked at Naruto as he diligently read the material she had asked of him.

"I wish you would stop avoiding Rias and her friends Naru-chan," muttered Venelana not really intending for him to hear.

"I would Venelana-Oba, but they won't stop asking about my scars and I don't want to talk about them I just want to forget them," spoke Naruto sadly looking up from his book getting another sigh as well as a sad nod from Venelana.

"Ok Naru-chan you can pack up for now we are finished for the day, but once you're finished Zeoticus asked to see you in his office once you were done," spoke Venelana. Naruto nodded as he begun packing away the books he had open in front of him, leaving three on the table he put the rest back on the shelves, walking back to the table Naruto took the three books and left the library.

Walking down the hall Naruto was thankful that Rias and Akeno were spending the day with Sona and Tsubaki so he didn't need to be on the lookout for them and Sairaorg and his mother were out as well so Naruto could freely walk about the castle without being pestered about his scars.

Naruto deciding to see what Zeoticus wanted headed to the red haired man's office first. Naruto made it to the man's office in about five minutes, however walking into the office Naruto found that Zeoticus was not alone.

"Ruby-Obasan, Rilvine-Ojisan?" questioned Naruto stepping into the office to see his uncle and aunt as well as both Venelana and Zeoticus.

"Good afternoon Naruto," spoke Zeoticus drawing the young blonde's attention to him.

"We called you here because we have a way to remove your scars," spoke Zeoticus making Naruto go wide eyed.

"W-what?" questioned Naruto not believing what he had heard.

"We can heal your scars Naru-chan," spoke Ruby happily looking to Naruto who looked to his aunt shocked.

"H-How?" questioned Naruto not even daring to hope that they could.

"With this," declared Rilvine pulling a vile out of his pocket before presenting it to Naruto who looked at the object with a raised eyebrow before taking it from Rilvine.

"Magical, clear liquid, Phoenix Tears?" questioned Naruto swirling the bottle to see the liquid, trying to guess what it was.

"Well done Naruto yes they're Phoenix Tears and they should heal your back," said Ruby, Naruto nodded looking down at the vial.

"It's up to you if you want to use them Naruto," spoke Zeoticus getting a nod from Naruto before he quickly uncorked the fancy vial. Tipping his head back Naruto downed the liquid in one gulp and he felt a surge of magical power flow from the liquid towards his back where he felt the skin of his back torn apart before being stitching itself back together like it was nothing. The sensations of his skin breaking down and reconstructing made Naruto wince despite his high pain tolerance built up from when those scars were inflicted upon him.

After several minutes the feeling went away and Naruto's face loosened back into a smile as he quickly pulled his shirt off, however with his back to the four adults they looked at him confused. Upon seeing their looks the Gremory Phenex hybrid looked around for something reflective to see his back.

"Why didn't it heal them all?" questioned Zeoticus looking to Rilvine.

"I have no idea they have to be perfect tears otherwise it wouldn't have worked full stop," muttered Rilvine looking at his nephew's back in anger. By this time Naruto had found a mirror to look at his back and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Naru-chan it's ok we'll-" began Venelana looking at Naruto sadly.

"Thank you," spoke Naruto interrupting Venelana and making all four devils look to him.

"This is more than I could have ever hoped could have been healed and you four went so far for me thank you," spoke Naruto looking at his still somewhat scared back, the Devil Spawn scar was still present along with maybe half a dozen lightning scars and then another half a dozen regular scars and even those scars appeared shallower.

"That's alright Naru-chan going so far for someone is what family does," spoke Ruby with a smile. Naruto looked at her slightly shocked before smiling and nodding.

"Ruby-Obasan, Rilvine-Ojisan c-could I stay with you for a while?" asked Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first up we have Naruto's progress with his magic now having Pyrokinesis down**

 **then Naruto beginning on the basics of creating fire from nothing**

 **after that there's Naruto getting his Evil Pieces now to clarify something when it says Pure Blooded Devil in this situation it's referring to the fact he was born a devil not that he is 100% devil**

 **of course after that is Naruto's introduction to Sairaorg (Who is treated badly hence his nervousness around Naruto)**

 **then some bonding between the six young devils with some truth or dare**

 **and we have Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki and Sairaorg discovering Naruto's scars**

 **which they try to ask him about despite him making it clear he doesn't want to talk about them**

 **following that we have the four adult devils giving Naruto some Phoenix Tears to heal almost all of his scars**

 **and finally we have Naruto asking to stay at Phenex Castle**

 **please review and let me know what you think**

 **well that's that i guess...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNakr OUT**


	4. Underworld III

**I don't own Naruto, DxD or any other intellectual property that may or may not appear in this fan fiction**

* * *

"Naruto-sama your breakfast," called a voice, Naruto shot upright in shock only to be met with the sight of his large bed and a nervous maid in the doorway who looked shocked and scared at his sudden movement.

"Uhh right thanks," muttered Naruto as the maid quickly walked into his room placing a tray next to him before moving back to the door.

"Will that be all?" asked the maid gingerly, Naruto nodded as he began to eat his breakfast.

This was his first morning in Phenex castle, Rilvine and Ruby having agreed to have him stay with them.

Naruto ate in silence hoping he wouldn't have to deal with his cousins, or at least Raiser he had inherited the arrogance of the Phenex to the fullest, Ruval, Razness were ok but that was because they had outgrown the classic arrogance of the Phenex and Ravel so far hadn't inherited it. The Phenex Arrogance being the reason Naruto had been staying with the Gremory so as not to develop it.

"Naru-chan Sweetie are you descent?" questioned Ruby from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Ruby-Oba," called Naruto before the door was opened and the woman herself walked in with several maids behind her.

"I know you like the outfit you have from Konoha so much so that you asked someone to go and get the identical sets for you but I thought it might be nice for you to have some variety in outfit choice," spoke Ruby with a smile.

"Ruby-Oba I don't like the stuff I have from Konoha I was just scared of asking for clothes when I was brought here and it's just not really been a priority while I've been learning what I need to," muttered Naruto not looking at his aunt. Ruby moved over to Naruto, sitting on the side of his bed before putting her arm around him.

"That's ok Honey, everyone forgets things when they're interested in something else, these maids are here to measure you up for whatever clothes you would like for everyday use, some fine clothes for meetings with other nobility and possibly some training gear unless you want to use your everyday stuff for training in which case it will be made of stronger materials," spoke Ruby.

"That sound ok, and I'd rather not have a set of clothes dedicated to training so everyday stuff for that," declared Naruto getting a nod from Ruby and the maids before Ruby stood up letting Naruto do the same as the maids began to measure him.

"Any ideas on what type of outfit you'd like Naruto, we did bring sample styles if you don't but…" said Ruby trailing off as her point was made.

"I would like camouflage pattern and somewhat baggy pants I know that," spoke Naruto, Ruby adopted a thoughtful look before nodding.

"Ok I can see that I won't say no, anything else?" asked Ruby.

"A zip up hoddie I think would be cool," said Naruto, once more getting a thoughtful look from Ruby who shrugged and nodded.

"Do you have a colour or colours in mind Naruto-sama?" questioned on of the maids measuring Naruto's chest.

"Black and silver," declared Naruto with no hesitation, getting a nod from the maids.

"And for a shirt?" questioned Ruby.

"Ah a black T-shirt maybe," muttered Naruto. Getting a nod from Ruby who was about to speak when Naruto spoke again.

"Wait a black sleeveless shirt with silver and black striped arm length fingerless gloves," declared Naruto making Ruby tilt her head trying to picture her nephew in the outfit he described. Before shrugging it seemed reasonable so she nodded to the maids who noted down what he wanted.

"And make everything fireproof," ordered Ruby getting a nod from the maids as they made their final notes before leaving the room as Naruto sat back down on his bed.

"Ok Sweetie Venelana gave me an overview of what she had been teaching you but I'd like to know from you so I'm going to ask you some questions and you answer as best you can ok?" questioned Ruby getting a nod from Naruto.

"So let's start with the dimensional makeup of our world what do you know?" asked Ruby.

"Well there's three or four Dimensional levels depending on how technical you want to get," spoke Naruto.

"As technical as you can," declared Ruby making Naruto once more nod.

"Alright well first there is what is considered the overworld, with two dimensional planes simultaneously. One is the Elemental Nations, and the other is the Human World these two are considered the overworlds. However there is a third Dimensional Plane on the Overworlds level however it is notoriously difficult to get to and is known to the Shinobi of the Elemental Nations as the Summoning Realm. Then there's the underworlds, which consist of this Dimensional plane just called the underworld or by Christians, Hell, and then the other Dimensional Plane on this level is the Daemon Realm. Above the Overworlds another Dimensional level which houses the many Heavenly Pantheons like those of the Biblical Gods, the Shinto Gods, the Nordic Gods, The Hindu Gods and many more, this dimensional level is simply called heaven. Finally between the Overworlds and the Underworlds there is what many consider a Fourth dimensional Level but some don't consider it a separate thing as it is linked to one of the Heavenly Pantheon, and this is known by many names Purgatory, Limbo, the crossroads of death and many more," declared Naruto.

"Alright that's a reasonable knowledge what about the creatures of those dimensional planes, this one you can be less specific I don't want to be here a week," declared Ruby.

"Well there's the Angels, Valkyries they're holy beings of two heavenly pantheons. Then there's the humans, which usually fall into six categories first being Oblivious, the humans of the Human World who know nothing of the mystical world. The other side to that are humans who know about the mystical world and may even interact with various beings of the mystical world but are not part of the mystical. Then there's the exorcists, pseudo holy beings wielding holy weapons to kill any Devils or Daemons. There's also the Heroes they follow the Fallen Angels however they generally only fight Daemons not Devils. Along with them there are magicians who can use magic, learning from many different sources, they hold no loyalty to any other beings unless they make a contract. Last of the Humans are the Shinobi and Kunoichi they are like the normal humans just with access to Chakra making them more dangerous. The beings of Limbo or Purgatory are Grim Reapers, technically holy beings as they are born from Hades the god of the dead. Last of all there's the Devils and the Daemons, the unholy beings but that doesn't make us naturally evil just amoral," spoke Naruto.

"Is that all?" questioned Ruby looking at Naruto curiously.

"Well that's all I know," muttered Naruto looking down.

"It's ok Naru-chan like is said I'm just trying to get a grasp of what you know," said Ruby with a smile pulling Naruto into a hug, Naruto just nodded.

"So I think we'll start with some more of the creatures," spoke Ruby getting a nod from Naruto.

"Why don't you change and meet me in the library," suggested Ruby Naruto nodded once more before Ruby stood and left the young blond redhead.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto sat in the library in front of him was a pile of books with one open before him on a page about vampires.

"Alright Naru-chan, we're done for now," declared Ruby.

"Aww already?" questioned Naruto looking up from the book he was reading.

"What's the matter?" asked Ruby.

"I was getting really interested in this," said Naruto motioning to the book.

"Well you can keep reading nothing's stopping you," spoke Ruby with a smile.

"But I'm supposed to have magical training with Uncle Rilvine after this," whined Naruto.

"And you'd rather read than train I thought you loved training that's what Rilvine told me," said a confused Ruby.

"Well no I do love training but I'm really interested in this and don't want to stop just yet," declared Naruto.

"Lucky for you Rilvine has some other things to take care of today anyway so he asked me to teach you today but if you want to keep reading I'm happy to let you do that," spoke Ruby with a smile.

"Just a bit longer," declared Naruto as he turned back to his book and resumed reading without a care in the world.

The hours flew by as Naruto continued to read about the mystical creatures of the world the Succubi, Incubi, Youkai, Dragons, Wyverns, Chimera, Sirens, Werewolves, Nymphs, Fairies, and so, so many more and without the young devil even noticing the whole day had passed in the blink of an eye.

"Naru-chan," called Ruby's voice from the doorway.

"Yeah Oba-chan?" questioned Naruto turning to her.

"Dinner's ready," declared Ruby.

"Dinner? What time is it?" asked Naruto looking around for a clock.

"It's seven thirty Naruto you've been reading all day" spoke Ruby, Naruto blinked in surprize, before his stomach grumbled and Naruto blushed in embarrassment before putting a bookmark in his book and closing it.

"The maids can put the books away come and eat," ordered Ruby getting a nod from the young red haired blond who picked up his book and quickly walked out of the room.

It didn't take long for Naruto and Ruby to arrive at the dining room where they found Rilvine sitting at the head of a large table, next to him on one side was a young ish looking spikey haired blond haired blue eyed man, he wore a white suit with golden detailing and an extravagant gold and red cloak over the top, this was Ruval, Rilvine and Ruby's oldest son. Next to Ruval sat another blond haired blue eyed man his medium length blond hair pulled back into a spikey ponytail, he wore a simple black suit with purple detailing, this was Razness, Ruby and Rilvine's second son. Opposite Razness was yet another blond haired blue eyed young man, he wore a deep red suit and an arrogant smirk this was Raiser, Rilvine and Ruby's youngest son. Next to Raiser sat the only female already at the table she had long blond hair tied into twintails with large almost drill like curls with red ribbons keeping them in place, she had dark blue eyes and wore an extravagant pink dress, she was Ravel, Ruby and Rilvine's only daughter.

"Why is he here?" questioned Raiser snidely upon spotting Naruto following Ruby.

"Riser don't be rude Naruto is your cousin and he is staying with us for a while," declared Ruby, Raiser just scoffed and turned back to his food. Ruby walked to her seat next to her husband opposite her oldest son and next to her youngest. Naruto moved nervously to his seat next to Razness and opposite Ravel. The older blond ruffled Naruto's hair as he sat down with a smile making Naruto smile back at his cousin.

"So you do anything interesting today Naruto?" asked Razness as he began eating.

"Not really I just read," declared Naruto.

"All day?" asked Rilvine with a raised eyebrow looking to Naruto.

"Yeah I was reading and lost track of time," said Naruto.

"What were you reading about?" questioned Ruval.

"Some of the different creatures of the mystical world," spoke Naruto.

"Ah yes I can see how one could lose days reading about the different beings," declared Ruval.

"What's your favourite that you read about? Mine's fairies" declared Ravel excitedly looking at her cousin.

"There were so many I read about, my favourite aside from Devils, Shinobi and Kunoichi, I think…... it would probably have to be… hmmm vampires maybe," said Naruto not really sure.

"Vampire? Interesting what makes you say that Naruto?" asked Rilvine looking at his nephew curious.

"Well the blood magic seems cool to me being able to use their own blood to attack it just seems cool," spoke Naruto. Raiser unknown to Naruto rolled his eyes at the young devil's comment, Rilvine who saw his youngest son's action just sighed disappointedly at his behaviour

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto clad in his new outfit once more sat in the library within Phenex castle, it was currently mid-afternoon, and Naruto had finished his magical training with Rilvine and thus had chosen to return to the library and read more on the various creatures of the mystical world.

"You're reading again jeez you're such a nerd," came the snide voice of Raiser from behind Naruto, who turned to see him before nervously the young hybrid devil turned back to his book.

"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you," growled Raiser, Naruto once more continued to read hoping the man would simply leave him alone.

"Oi punk," snarled Raiser grabbing Naruto by the back of the collar and pulling him out of his seat.

"When I'm talking to you, you better answer," growled Raiser glaring at Naruto.

"RAISER," yelled a voice from behind him, the older blond turned to see Ruval standing in the doorway.

"Act your age not your shoe size," declared the older of the two brothers, Raiser narrowed his eyes before letting go of Naruto who fell on his ass looking up at the two brothers fearfully.

"I was just trying to teach the punk his place, Bro," spoke Raiser walking up to his older brother.

"If you're going to treat your own flesh and blood like that then you're no brother of mine," declared Ruval.

"He aint my flesh and blood he's just the kid of some Gremory whore and a random member of our clan," declared Raiser, Ruval glared at his brother and was about to punch him in the gut only to be beaten to the punch by Naruto who came flying from behind Raiser in a spin and slammed his foot into the side of Raiser's head slamming him into the door.

"YOU CAN TALK SHIT ABOUT ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT NEVER TALK SHIT ABOUT MY PARENTS," Yelled Naruto glaring at the downed Phenex.

"You little punk," growled Raiser pushing himself to his feet.

"Raiser leave," ordered Ruval.

"WHAT?" screamed Raiser looking at his older brother.

"You deserved that, leave," said Ruval in an eerily calm tone, Raiser rolled his eyes before walking out of the room and down the hall.

"As much as I shouldn't be saying anything because I was going to slug him too but, try not to let Raiser wined you up," said Ruval turning to Naruto who tilted his head confused.

"Why were you going to slug him?" questioned Naruto.

"He may not remember them but I remember your parents, Kushina-obasan and Minato-Ojisan were two of the nicest people I've ever met. It's unfair that I got to spend so much time with them yet you had so little," spoke Ruval looking away from his cousin with a faraway look in his eye.

"Come on I'm sure you could use some time to blow of a little steam from Raiser's taunts and I could too," declared Ruval holding his hand out to Naruto.

"Could you tell me about them, my parents I mean?" asked Naruto as he took Ruval's hand and the two headed outside.

"Sure what would you like to know?" questioned Ruval with a smile.

"Anything I don't really know much about them," replied Naruto.

"Well they both grew up here until after the great war when a lot of devils lost their lives and both of them not being in relationships at the time were engaged to be married by their clan heads as a way to keep the pure blooded devils alive, as this was after the Evil Pieces System had been implemented, and to bring the Gremory and the Phenex clans closer. But from what I was told neither of them wanted to be engaged to someone they had never met before and both fled the underworld for the elemental nations as most devils try to stay clear of them and from what I was told they both took the form of young children to blend in and better hide from the Devils that may be looking for them," spoke Ruval.

"If that's the case how come they ended up together?" asked Naruto confused.

"Well that's where things get a little tricker the story I was told was that while in the elemental nations they actually ended up in the same village Kushina-Obasan having been in an allied village but was given to Konoha for some reason and Minato-Ojisan having gone straight to Konoha and as they 'grew up' together the two of them actually fell in love not once realising the other was a devil. Until the night Minato-Ojisan asked Kushina-Obasan to marry him that is, because after she said yes they both revealed to each other that they were devils to each other's shock I'm sure," said Ruval with a laugh Naruto laughing too as the two devils walked outside.

"They came back to the underworld for their wedding as Minato-Ojisan was a wanted man and any family he had would be in danger so it wasn't public in the Elemental nations, it was here though but both of them had made so many friends in the elemental nations and didn't want to just disappear on them so they went back they did however plan to move back here when you were born, I did ask them about that and they said that they didn't want you growing up in such a violent environment," spoke Ruval with a smile to Naruto who wore his own smile a sad smile but a smile none the less.

"Come on Naruto catch me if you can," spoke Ruval with a smile as his red flaming bird-like wings flared out from his back and he took to the air, Naruto blinking before what Ruval said clicked in his mind.

"Hey wait up," called Naruto running after Ruval before his own half solid half flaming light-blue wings flared out and he took to the air flying after his cousin.

"Come and get me" said Ruval poking his tongue out as Naruto flew at him, Naruto formed a ball of fire from his wing and threw it at Ruval. The older blond tried to take control of Naruto's blue fire only to his shock not to be able to.

" _What the? I can't control his fire"_ thought Ruval to himself as he quickly hid his shock and spun around the fireball and turned back to face Naruto.

"You missed," called Ruval in a teasing manner. Naruto narrowed his eyes and formed two fireballs from the fires of his wings which he threw at Ruval who simply moved around them.

"Can I have a go?" asked Ruval his own fire ball forming in his hand, the second Naruto saw Ruval's fireball formed he flew up as fast as he could just in time for Ruval to throw his fireball at the young Hybrid Devil, Naruto who had his back to his cousin spun as the fireball drew closer and closer spun around at the last minute and stopped the fireball. Ruval raised an eyebrow as the red fireball hung in the air just in front of Naruto for a moment before at the very centre of the fireball a pinprick of Naruto's light blue flames formed. With a look of extreme concentration on his face Naruto pushed the fireball with his Pyrokinesis, the fire moved back about an inch and the blue in it turned from a pinprick to a dot of light blue and then like a barrier broke the fireball rocketed back at Ruval roaring Naruto's light blue, Ruval once more had to move out of the way as his own fireball came flying back at him at twice the speed of any of the fireballs before, not wanting to tempt fate the man flew around the fireball before flying off in a random direction.

"Come and get me Naruto," called the elder Phenex as he flew away from his cousin.

"You asked for it," yelled Naruto as he gave chase.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto and Ruval were both still flying around the grounds of the Phenex castle however Ruval stopped and simply hung in the air in front of Naruto.

"I believe you have guests Naruto," said Ruval looking at the blond who sighed.

"Yeah I know," muttered the red haired blond looking away from Ruval.

"You seem perturbed by them being here," spoke Ruval.

"Per-what?" questioned Naruto.

"Nervous, annoyed," declared Ruval with a shrug.

"Well they were constantly asking me about something I don't really want to talk about before I came to stay here and I know they're going to ask about it again," said Naruto.

"You never know they might just want to talk to you, you haven't contacted any of your friends for over a week," declared Ruval with a shrug, Naruto sighed.

"Maybe but I doubt it, but I'll go see them, see you later Ruval," spoke Naruto with a wave.

"Yeah see you later Naruto," spoke Ruval returning the wave.

"I should talk to Kaa-san about his fire," muttered Ruval as he flew back towards the castle to find his mother.

Landing just outside the door Ruval pushed the doors open and walked through the halls looking for his mother. The oldest son of the Phenex clan head didn't bother to ask the maids instead opting to stretch out his senses and search for her energy signature.

It took about five minutes before he found her energy signature, and after finding Ruby's energy he made a beeline for her.

Walking to the back of the castle and outside to a patio where he found his mother with three other women all four of them laughing and smiling each with a glass of wine in their hands.

"Kaa-chan," spoke Ruval drawing all four woman's attention to him.

"Ruval, what is it?" asked Ruby looking to the blond.

"It's about Naruto," said Ruval drawing the attention of Venelana, Misla, Ruby, and to a lesser extent the fourth woman, who had long black hair left hanging loose to flow down her back and violet eyes. This was Seltioma Sitri or Lady Sitri, Sona's mother, and much like Venelana, Misla and Ruby she too had been friends with Kushina when she was still alive.

"What about him?" asked Ruby.

"Nothing bad, just his fire is blue and I couldn't take control of it when I tried to and I don't even think he was controlling it at the time" declared Ruval.

"Well he is a Phenex and a Gremory and the Gremory blood is mutagenic his powers probably mutated, I'm fairly sure that's what your grandfather was hoping for when he signed Minato up to marry Kushina," said Ruby with a shrug.

"We should test his flames to make sure he isn't a danger to anyone he works with, not that I think Naruto would be, but just to be safe," suggested Venelana getting a nod from the other three woman.

"After we finish this glass at least it would be a shame to let such a fine wine go to waste," spoke Seltioma with a smile getting another nod from the woman at the small table.

* * *

 **#With Naruto Moments Before#**

Naruto flew away from Ruval, he could feel Rias, Sona, Sairaorg, Akeno and Tsubaki waiting nearby for him floating down to the ground Naruto landed five feet in front of them with his back to them.

"Naruto-kun," spoke Rias softly from behind him, Naruto sighed and turned to face his friends who looked either ashamed or apologetic or a combination of both.

"Naruto-kun we're all sorry about constantly asking about your scars, we'll stop it just please stop avoiding us," pleaded Sona stepping forwards.

"W-what?" questioned Naruto looking at Sona.

"Naruto-kun we're sorry we'll stop asking about your scars just stop avoiding us please," begged Rias stepping towards Naruto.

"Thank you," muttered Naruto quietly looking down, the five other devils all raised an eyebrow.

"For what Naruto-kun?" asked Akeno confused, only for the blond to look up at the five of them with tears in his eye.

"Why are you crying Naruto?" asked Tsubaki scared that they had all offended him.

"Sorry I've just never had friends like you guys before," spoke Naruto wiping away his tears, before smiling back at the five young devils.

"So are we all good buddy?" asked Sairaorg stepping up and throwing his arm around Naruto's neck, Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah we're all good," declared Naruto with a grin.

"Does that mean you're coming back home?" asked Rias excitedly, only for Naruto to shake his head.

"Not right away I want to stay here for at least a few more days," said Naruto, getting a reluctant nod from Rias.

"So while we're here do you want to play a game Naruto?" asked Sona with a smile getting a nod from Naruto.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

Naruto watched from a tree as his friends all ran around looking for him, they were all playing hide and seek Naruto was hiding in a tree and none of his friends thought to look up.

"Naruto-kun where are you we give up," called Rias looking around for Naruto. The young blond smirked to himself as he watched her walk underneath him, silently dropping from the tree Naruto snuck up behind Rias.

"Boo," spoke Naruto grabbing Rias' shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" squealed Rias jumping up out of Naruto's grip spinning around as she flared her wings out and gathered her magic in her hands.

"Hahahahahaha you should have seen your face," laughed Naruto as Rias realised it was him, however Naruto stopped laughing when the red and black magic of Rias' power of destruction.

"You, you … asshole you scared me half to death," growled Rias as she flung her other ball of black and red magic at Naruto who jumped out of the way and ran back towards the others as Rias continually gathered magic and flung it at Naruto who jumped out of the way of the attacks. Once back with the group of devils Naruto quickly hid behind Akeno.

"Akeno move," growled Rias upon seeing her target behind her queen.

"Ufufufufu I'm sorry Naruto-kun my king is ordering me to move," said Akeno with a smile.

"Don't let her attack me please I'll do anything," spoke Naruto cowering behind the girl.

"Anything Ufufufufufu you should be careful what you say Naruto-kun," spoke the girl with a grin to the blond.

"Unfortunately Akeno-chan you'll have to torment Naruto some other time, we have other things to do" came the voice of Venelana from nearby.

"Other things Venelana-Obasan?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

"Yes Naru-chan, it's about time we find out if your blue fire is purely an aesthetic change or if there is special properties to your flames," said Ruby making Naruto look to her confused.

"All fire magic is either red, orange, or blue yours however is blue, Gremorys while inherently having more control of their magic is their most commonly known trait Gremory blood is also mutagenic so we are going to test if your blue fire is just a colour change or something more," declared Venelana.

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"Well with fire magic there are five main things to test, the first being if a stronger pyromancer can take control of your fire, then your control of another person's fire, after that you have if it works as a shield of other energy based attacks, how the fire reacts to water and the heat of the fire although for now the heat isn't important," spoke Ruby getting a nod from Naruto.

"Can we help?" asked Sona looking at the four elder devils curiously.

"Well if you want to help you can help with testing the fire as a shield and how it behaves with water," said Ruby.

"I'll help with the water," declared Sona getting a nod from Ruby.

"I'll help with the testing the fire's defence," declared Rias also getting a nod from Ruby.

"But to start it's control so just back up a bit would you," spoke Ruby getting a nod from the five young devils who stood back.

"Alright Naru-chan I want out to make a fireball the size of a basketball," said Ruby.

"Ok Ruby-Obasan," said Naruto before increasing the size of the fireball to the requested size.

"Ok Naruto-kun I'm about the try and take control of the fire I want you to try and resist if you feel your control slipping," declared Ruby getting a nod from Naruto. The pure Phenex then tried to manipulate Naruto's fireball but to her surprize she couldn't, she had in her prime been the best pyromancer in the underworld by a clear margin if she couldn't take control no-one could. She tried again to manipulate his fire but again no success.

"Ok Naruto-kun you can stop now I can't manipulate the fireball," declared Ruby making Naruto grin.

"Don't smile yet Naruto-kun there's still a lot more to do" said Ruby.

"What next?" asked Naruto.

"Ok next we want to see if you taking control of another's fire turns it into your blue fire," said Ruby making a serpent of fire for Naruto to take control of.

Naruto concentrated for a moment on the fire before he felt his control over it become solid, Ruby watched on as the flame serpent turned light blue and followed Naruto's manipulation, once more she tried to take control of the fire, however despite it being her fire Naruto's control over the fire was absolute.

"Ok Naru-chan you can stop," said Ruby making Naruto nod.

"Rias you're up" declared Venelana getting a nod from her daughter who stood up and walked over to opposite Naruto.

"Now in case Naruto's fire is all offence and no defence Naruto create a wall of flames next to you, Rias aim you Power Of Destruction at the fire wall," spoke Ruby getting a nod from the two young devils. Naruto stood there and created a small ball of fire before manipulating it into a large wall of flames that floated next to the young Phenex Gremory.

"Ready whenever you are Rias-chan," declared Naruto holding the wall of flames at the ready, Rias nodded and began focusing her own magical power around her hands a red magic circle formed in front of her and out of it shot a serpent like flow of a red and black aura that flew right at the flames, however the magic travelled straight through the flames leaving a hole in the wall the shape of the wall. The female Phenex nodded at the results almost expecting as much.

"Ok so the fire has no defensive capabilities thank you Rias-chan," said Ruby, Rias curtsied before walking back over to the rest of the devils.

"Next up water," said Ruby before looking over to the group of devils.

"Sona-chan your turn," said Venelana getting a nod from the Sitri heiress who stood up and walked over opposite Naruto.

"Ok you two just aim at each other but try to keep it calm as you are aiming at each other," said Ruby the two young devils nodded blue magic circles forming in front of each of them, Sona's a dark blue, Light blue for Naruto and in the blink of an eye a water dragon shot forwards out of Sona's magic circle while out of Naruto shot a stream of fire, no one was expecting anything to happen but as soon as the two magics hit each other and in the blink of an eye the flames engulfed the water dragon and shot back at Sona hitting and burning her.

"SONA-CHAN," screamed everyone as Naruto ran forwards and was beside Sona before anyone else Ruby held up her arm stopping everyone from approaching them. As soon as Naruto appeared in front of Sona she backed up a bit.

"Sona-chan I'm so sorry, here let me help you" said Naruto reaching forwards, Sona flinched away but Naruto reached forwards his hands becoming cloaked in his flames as he touched her skin, however instead of burning the skin of the purple eyed girl the burns from the previous attack began to heal shocking everyone including Naruto.

* * *

 **Alrighty chapter over**

 **so here we have Naruto spending some time with his aunt uncle and cousins**

 **we have Naruto getting a new outfit**

 **Naruto learning about many of the mythical creatures of the world**

 **Raiser being a cock**

 **Ruval, Ravel and Razness being good cousins**

 **Raiser being an even bigger cock**

 **Ruval telling Naruto about his parents**

 **Naruto and his friends making up after the scar indecent**

 **and finally information about Naruto's blue flames**

 **well thats my piece said so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **#Team Mystic**

 **SNake OUT**


	5. Underworld IV

**I don't own Naruto DxD or any other intellectual property that may or may not appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto stood in the Gremory castle grounds alone with Akeno. It had been a week since Rias, Sona, Sairaorg, Akeno and Tsubaki had apologised to Naruto, and a few days since the blond had returned to Gremory castle. Naruto was alone with Akeno for two reasons, one was Rias was with her father on some important business which only required the Gremory heiress and the second was Naruto was asking Akeno for advice.

"I'm not sure I have anything you haven't already heard Naruto-kun," spoke Akeno looking at the blond apologetically.

"Well anything even if I have already heard it could be helpful Akeno-chan," spoke Naruto with a shrug.

"Alright but again lightning is my main element not fire but I'll help if I can," spoke the girl, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Ok first of all Naruto-kun-" spoke the girl interrupted when Naruto was pushed away from her and a group of ten beings surrounded her.

"Akeno-sama enough is enough your father wants you to come home," declared one of the beings.

"You can tell him he can drop dead he has no right to call me his daughter," growled Akeno glaring at the Fallen Angel before her.

"Akeno-chan? You're a Fallen Angel?" questioned Naruto drawing the girl's attention to him, Akeno looked at him horrified, in her rage she had forgotten the blond was there.

"Yes," spoke Akeno looking away as tears begun to form in her eyes.

"Stay back runt this doesn't concern you," declared the leader of the group.

"Get the FUCK AWAY FR **OM MY FRIEND"** snarled Naruto throwing his hand towards the Fallen Angels and in the blink of an eye one of the creatures was engulfed in a light blue flame, while Naruto himself was engulfed in a red bubbly substance.

"Crap Youkai," called one of the Fallen Angels before all of them turned to him creating a wall between him and Akeno.

"N-Naruto?" questioned the girl herself upon seeing Naruto caked in a red glow. Before any of the Fallen Angels could do anything Naruto blurred forwards his wings flaring out as he went and his hands exploding in blue fire.

Jumping over the Fallen Angel wall Naruto kicked one in the head forcing them back as he landed in front of Akeno who looked into the now blood red eyes of Naruto scared.

" **Are you ok Akeno?"** asked Naruto looking at her worried, Akeno nodded lightly at her formally heterochromic friend.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT" called Akeno pushing Naruto to the side as a glowing yellow spear sailed through the air where Naruto had just been. Naruto's head slowly turned back towards the Fallen Angels glaring at them. Naruto fully turned to the Fallen Angels glaring at them before he bolted forwards and before the closest Fallen Angel could do anything Naruto swiped his flaming clawed hand across the man's throat leaving five identical slash marks to spurt out blood.

" _This is my fight I can't let Naruto-kun fight it for me,"_ declared Akeno to herself as she let her own wings flare out and she flew backwards into the air her hands sparking.

Naruto meanwhile had moved towards the second Fallen Angel and jumped into the air attempting to swipe at him only for the man to bring up a spear of light to block Naruto's clawed hand.

"You'll pay for this brat," growled the man however Naruto glared before willing some of the fire from both of his wings to shoot forwards and around Naruto's hand and the man's light spear before hitting the Fallen Angel and engulfing the man in blue flames, as the semi-holy creature begun to scream Naruto brought his free hand up slicing into the man's neck making blood spurt from the open wounds as the Fallen Angel fell to the ground dead.

Before Naruto could move on to his next target the blond heard a loud thunder crack behind him spinning around Naruto found a female Fallen Angel behind him sparking as if hit by lightning smirking as he spotted the airborne Akeno Naruto's hand swung around him slamming into the sparking woman's face his finger's digging into her skin and trough her skull, as she screamed in pain Naruto ended her life by ripping a huge chunk of her face out of her body leaving her to fall to the ground and blood to pour out of the missing chunk of face.

Naruto turned around to the remaining six Fallen Angels all looking somewhat more on guard, the Phenex Gremory dropped low to the ground as a single tail formed in the bubbly substance around Naruto before he once more lunged forwards towards the Fallen Angels.

Leaping over one Naruto grabbed onto their wings as he fell pulling the being backwards making him fall down while also wrapping his legs around the Fallen Angel's neck as the two hit the ground Naruto pulled his legs back when a sickening crunch sound was heard and the Fallen Angel above Naruto went limp.

However as Naruto pushed the limp body off of him a light spear flew forwards and pierce Naruto's shoulder.

"NARUTO," screamed Akeno looking to her friend horrified.

" **FUCKING BITCH"** growled Naruto as he ripped the light spear out of his shoulder before it dissolved. Akeno snarled and sent a torrent of lightning at the Fallen Angel that threw the spear electrocuting him making Fallen Angel spasm before dropping to the ground smoking.

Naruto jumped to his feet before running forwards, as he drew close to his next target he jumped into a spin as his fire flared around him forming a flaming cyclone that slammed into the Fallen Angel knocking her back into a stumble, Naruto landed just in front of the stumbling woman before he dived forwards his claw like hands cloaked in flames as he slammed his hand into the left side of the Fallen Angel's chest. The blond redhead then clenched his hand around the Fallen Angel's heart, and wrenched it out of the woman's chest still squirting blood as the woman dropped to the ground in an ever-growing pool of her own blood.

Naruto suddenly heard a thunderclap behind him turning he saw a light spear dissolving on the ground with a Fallen Angel not far behind it, Naruto was about to charge at the man however Akeno dropped from the sky landing in a kneeling position on the man's shoulders.

"Akeno-sama?" questioned the man only for her to smile a sickly sweet smile at him before squeezing his head between her thighs and violently twisting her hips to the side and once more a sickening crunch sound was head as the Fallen Angel's neck was snapped. With that done Akeno flew back into the air as Naruto turned to the two remaining Fallen Angels whom both had light spears in hand.

"You are so dead brat," growled the only remaining female Fallen Angel before she ran forwards at Naruto. The blond red haired Devil himself broke into a run and ran towards the woman his form still cloaked in the red glow of Youkai, as Naruto drew close to the female Fallen Angel the other remaining Fallen Angel jumped over them both flaring his wings out and hanging in the air in such a position that Akeno couldn't attack him without the risk of hitting Naruto.

Naruto jumped up flames in his hands roaring as he descended upon the woman bellow him, however she brought up her light spear blocking his attack, the woman quickly pushed Naruto back a bit before jumping and kicking him in the chest sending the young blond backwards.

Akeno was saw what was about to happen and flew forwards trying to stop it but she was too slow, as the male Fallen Angel's spear pierced Naruto's back going through the blonde's skin before coming out of Naruto's chest.

"NARUTO," screamed Akeno upon seeing the blond skewered by the light spear. Her blood boiling Akeno's hands arced with white lightning glaring at the two remaining Fallen Angels the ebony haired woman threw her hands forwards the holy lightning arcing from her hands into the male Fallen Angel's form making the man who previously wore a smirk fall to the ground in a spasm, the man's eyes bulged before exploding from the lightning as Akeno flew towards him landing next to his downed form.

"This is for Naruto-kun," snarled the girl slamming her foot into the man's skull before the other Fallen Angel could to anything to save him.

Akeno turned to the last remaining Fallen Angel only to see a ball of red and black magic fly towards the woman engulfing the creature before simply erasing her from existence. Akeno watched as the woman vanished with satisfaction before running over to the downed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun," called Akeno holding the boy's head in her lap as she cried

"D-Don't C-Cry A-A-Akeno-chan," spoke Naruto weakly reaching up putting his hand on her cheek before his hand went limp.

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO" screamed Akeno.

* * *

 **#Unknown Location#**

Naruto groaned as he woke up to darkness above him with walls to the side, sitting up Naruto saw he was in what appeared to be a cross between a sewer and a boiler room water on the floor with two pipes running along the wall, one being what looked to be about a foot in diameter and was a deep shade of blue, the other looked to be about three times as large and was a deep blood red.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto sitting up looking around. The blond saw three pathways one to his left, one to his right and one straight ahead of him pushing himself to his feet Naruto stood up looking around him.

"Left, middle or right?" questioned Naruto to himself looking at the three pathways, shrugging Naruto walked down the centre pathway.

Naruto followed the path for what seemed to be hours with no difference in the paths around him.

Just as Naruto was about to give up and turn around he came to a huge room half of which was bared off the bars ascending into the darkness above him. At what Naruto assumed was the centre of the bars was a large box that Naruto could only assume was the lock to the cage given covering the entire piece was a large sheet of paper with the kanji for seal on it.

"H-Hello?" called Naruto quietly into the darkness of the cage.

Only to get no response.

"H-Hello?" called Naruto a little louder.

Only once more to get no response.

"Hello?" called Naruto once more.

"Naru-chan?" came a feminine voice from behind the bars making Naruto jump as he looked into the darkness.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Naruto squinting at the darkness trying to make out any shapes within the darkness.

"Well is would be silly for a mother not to know her son's name now wouldn't it?" questioned the womanly voice as out of the shadows stepped a woman. A woman Naruto was familiar with but only through photos she had knee length long red hair and pure ocean blue eyes.

"Hello Sochi," spoke Kushina with a smile only for a blond and red blur to shoot through the bars and crash into her chest knocking her down.

"KAA-CHAN" wailed Naruto hugging the woman crying against her chest.

"It's ok Naru-chan Kaa-chan's here," muttered Kushina wrapping her arms around her crying son and rubbing his back as he cried.

"How? Everyone thought you were dead" questioned Naruto looking up at his mother.

"That's where things get a little complicated tell me Sochi what do you know of the Kyubi's attack on Konoha?" asked Kushina looking down at Naruto.

"I was told that the Kyubi just suddenly appeared on the day I was born and ran rampart in Konoha until Tou-san came in and teleported the Kyubi away and sacrificed himself to kill it," said Naruto.

"Well that is partially right the Kyubi did attack on the day you were born running rampart in Konoha and your father did teleport it away and sacrifice himself but not to kill it. The Kyubi had been sealed in me however when a female Jinchuriki, holder of a Biju, gives birth the seal is weakened, while the seal was in this weakened state a masked man attacked me, you and your father taking you hostage he separated your father and me and ripped the Kyubi out of the seal. Using his Sharingan forced the beast to attack Konoha. Your father teleported the Kyubi away to re-seal it, I begged him to seal it back in me but we both knew he couldn't do that, so we had to seal it in a new host you, however in that seal Minato also sealed part of his and my own souls. What neither he nor myself had realised was that my soul and the Kyubi had begun to merge from the years that it had spent sealed within me my soul latched onto the Kyubi and we fully merged and have spent the last nine years fighting for control over the Youkai, mind and body of the Kyubi," explained Kushina.

"And you won?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes I am now the Kyubi I have all of the power, Youkai and memories of the Kyubi but I am the dominant mind," said Kushina with a smile.

"I'm just glad you're alive Kaa-chan," said Naruto with a teary smile as he hugged his mother.

"Don't worry Sochi I'll never leave you again," declared Kushina hugging Naruto tightly.

"So tell me about yourself Naru-chan I want to know all about my baby boy" said Kushina with a smile towards her son.

* * *

 **#Gremory Castle#**

Laying on his bed unconscious was Naruto, he had been unconscious since the Fallen Angel attack, and since the attack Akeno had not left his side refusing to leave until she knew he was ok. Rias, Sona, Tsubaki and Sairaorg had been coming and going every couple of hours checking on both Akeno and Naruto. Sona and Tsubaki having been staying with the Gremory until they both knew Naruto was ok.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see the celling of his room in Gremory castle, he felt something holding his hand tightly and heard some sniffling from next to him, looking towards the source of the sound he found Akeno with her head down holding his hand tightly.

"Naruto-kun," whimpered the woman as tears fell down her face, Naruto squeezed her hand making her look up just as Naruto brought his hand up to her face gently wiping away her tears with his finger.

"Don't cry Akeno-chan," said Naruto with a smile, the ebony haired girl's eyes went wide.

"NARUTO-KUN" screamed the girl lunging forwards wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Thank Lucifer-sama you're ok," spoke Akeno as she hugged him.

"I'm fine Akeno-chan, I'm fine. What about you are you ok?" asked Naruto gently pushing the girl back to an arm's length away so he could make sure she was fine. Naruto studied his friend her hair was messy and grimy, her face was pail and she had bags under her eyes.

"I'm fine I was just so worried about you," muttered the girl hugging Naruto closely again, the blond redhead wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine Akeno-chan I swear," said Naruto smiling as he hugged the crying girl.

"Naruto-kun," spoke Rias from the door as she ran in having heard Akneo's scream, before Rias ran into the room and tackle hugged Naruto who managed to stay upright despite Rias tackling him.

"I'm fine Rias," spoke Naruto wrapping one arm around the girl who began to cry.

"You scared us all Naruto you were stabbed through the chest by a light spear," declared Rias pulling back from the hug to look at the blond.

"Naruto-kun" came another voice from the doorway before an ebony blur came flying through the air hitting Naruto pushing him, Akeno and Rias down.

"I'm fine Sona," spoke Naruto rubbing her back.

"She's just happy to see you up Naruto you have been unconscious for a week now," spoke Tsubaki from the doorway.

"A Week?" questioned Naruto unbelieving.

"Yes Naruto a week you were essentially poisoned by the light spears to be honest I'm surprized you're awake this quickly," spoke a voice from the doorway, Naruto sat up bringing Akeno, Rias and Sona up with him looking towards the door to see Zeoticus standing there.

"Kaa-chan flushed the holy magic from my system," said Naruto, causing everyone else in the room to frown.

"Your mother, Naruto Kushina is dead," said Zeoticus looking at Naruto sadly.

"No she's alive just in a different form. She's now a Youkai she had a Youkai sealed in her for years and the two of them started to merge. But on the night I was born that Youkai was extracted from her before attacking Konoha but my Tou-san sealed the Youkai, along with fragments of his soul and Kaa-chan's soul into me. With my Kaa-chan's soul fragment and the Youkai she had partially merged with sealed in me her soul latched onto the Youkai and she and it fought for the body of the Youkai and she won," declared Naruto making the other beings in the room look at him sceptically.

"You were hit with holy magic Naruto, Holy magic has been said to cause hallucinations in Devils in small quantities," said Zeoticus looking at Naruto sceptically, Naruto looked down disappointedly.

" _Naru-chan Honey tell Zeoticus-Baka the first time he used a sword he nearly cut his own hand off,"_ came the voice of Kushina in Naruto's mind.

"Zeoticus-Ojisan Kaa-chan told me the first time you used a sword you nearly cut your own hand off," spoke Naruto making Zeoticus' eyes go wide.

"Damn it Kushina of everything you could have said it had to be that?" questioned Zeoticus, making all of the young devils laugh.

"So it is Kushina-sama then?" asked Sona looking to Zeoticus getting a nod from the man.

"Anyway Naruto I came by to apologise for those Fallen Angels even getting that far, we are currently trying to work out who sent them but you and Akeno should be safe," spoke Zeoticus looking to Naruto who nodded.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto was walking around the castle grounds, having been left alone by his friends to sleep after they were sure he was ok. Naruto had woken up and decided to go for a walk and was currently walking outside wandering through the castle grounds.

"Hey Naruto-kun come here there's someone I want you to meet," called Rias waving to Naruto, the blond devil walked over to his friend, Naruto saw a girl with white hair and gold eyes looking nervous next to Rias.

"Naruto-kun this is Koneko-chan she is my rook," said Rias holding Konerko's shoulders as she introduced the girl to Naruto.

"Hey Koneko-chan nice to meet you," said Naruto with a smile, the white haired girl looked up at him and let a small smile grace her features before in an instant the smile was gone.

"You smell like a fox," said Koneko looking up at Naruto.

"I have a Kitsune sealed in me that's probably why," said Naruto.

"Hey wait, how can you smell a fox on me?" asked Naruto looking down at the girl.

"She's a Nekomata," said Rias.

"Wait wasn't there something about-" began Naruto only for Rias to cover his mouth.

"She's the younger sister of the one that went crazy and attacked her master and don't talk about it in front of her," whispered Rias to Naruto who quickly nodded.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto sat with Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Sairaorg the group of them were simply outside enjoying the sunlight and fresh air all of them having finished their various activities anywhere from half an hour to two hours ago.

"Naruto-sama, Rias-sama, Sona-sama, Tsubaki-san, Akeno-san Lord Gremory wished to speak with you five" said Grayfia walking up to the group of young devils. The five mentioned devils turned to look at the woman before standing up.

"Let's go see what he wants," said Naruto shrugging as he looked to his four friends who nodded.

"We'll be back soon," declared Rias turning to the two remaining young devils.

"No rush Rias-sama" spoke Koneko with a small smile as stretched before laying back on the ground. The five young devils followed Grayfia who lead them to Zeoticus' office walking into the office they found Zeoticus, Rilvine and…

"Father why are you here?" asked Sona confused looking at the last man in the room.

"I came here with an idea for these two regarding the five of you," said Sona's father getting raised eyebrows from the young devils.

"There has been a number of rouge devils gathering in London the last couple of weeks and as such we are sending you five to investigate Grayfia will be accompanying you however she has already been instructed that if you end up getting into a fight with these rouge devils that she is not to interfere unless it appears that one of you is going to die" declared Zeoticus.

"But father what about Koneko shouldn't she be accompanying us as wells she is part of my Peerage as well?" questioned Rias.

"Normally that would be the case but she has little to no training of any form and would be more a hinder then a help" said Zeoticus getting a reluctant nod from the Gremory heiress.

"When do we leave?" asked Naruto.

"As soon as you five a ready," said Rilvine getting a nod from the five children.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

The five young devils once more stood in Zeoticus' office all five of them having spent the last hour packing what they needed for a week in the overworld should it come to that.

"Are you five set?" asked Grayfia looking at the five young devils she was watching over for however long the mission turned out to be, getting a nod from each of them.

"Alright well here we go" said Grayfia creating a teleportation circle beneath the six of them.

* * *

 **#Unknown Location#**

The six devils materialised in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Looking around the young devils noticed Grayfia had vanished likely just after they materialised to let them do what was asked of them while she watched over them.

"So what's the plan?" asked Naruto looking to his friends he had no experience in anything like this.

"Well first of all we need to locate the rouge devils," said Rias rubbing her chin.

"That should be rather easy given Devils have a rather unique energy signature compared to the rest of the humans in this city," said Sona adjusting her glasses.

"Got them" muttered Naruto making the girls look back at him.

"What?" asked Naruto noticing their stairs.

"That was quick" said Sona raising an eyebrow.

"Well like you said devils give off a different energy signature. Come on I'll lead the way" said Naruto walking over to an exit to the building before stealthily looking out of the building once more confusing the four girls.

"What are you doing Naruto-san?" questioned Tsubaki looking at the blond.

"Checking to make sure the coast is clear so we can fly out of here, don't need humans knowing about us now do we?" questioned Naruto, getting a nod from the four girls.

"All clear come on," said Naruto flaring his wings out as he took off out of the building the four girls following quickly after him.

"Are you sure you can sense the stray devils Naruto-kun? I can't sense anything," declared Rias with a confused look.

"Yeah me neither" declared Sona looking towards her friend.

"Yes I'm sure," said Naruto as he lead the four girls towards where he could sense multiple different energies, the four girls followed him.

It took a few moments but Sona and Rias were soon able to sense the stray devils confusing the two clan heiresses.

" _I wonder why he could sense them from so much further away?"_ questioned Sona looking at Naruto as she followed him.

The five devils landed on the outskirts of the city near yet another near abandoned building.

"So what now Naruto-kun?" questioned Akeno looking to the leader of five of them.

"Wait here a second and suppress your power as best you can, I'm going to see if I can get a look at what we're up against" said Naruto before jumping up onto the roof of the building he crept over to a glass section of the roof, taking careful consideration to not allow a shadow to be cast from his form Naruto looked through the glass to at the devils, they all looked basically humanoid, but then again this was while they were unaware they were being watched.

There were three of them there one woman two men, the woman had long dark hair and from what Naruto could see she had red eyes, she also had a pair of bat like wings similar but at the same time different from the devil's own wings. He recognised the wings but couldn't remember where from.

But then it hit him.

"That's right they're succubus wings," muttered Naruto information on succubi flashing into his mind as he looked down through the glass. Apparently there were two stray devils and a succubus the two men didn't look like much both skinny both had dark brown hair, one had blue eyes while the other had green eyes. Naruto quickly and silently moved back down to his friends.

"What did you find Naruto-san?" asked Tsubaki looking at the blond.

"I could see a pair of stray devils and a succubus," said the blond looking at his four friends.

"Alright here's the pl-" began Sona interrupted by screaming coming from inside the building.

Quickly moving to the entrance Naruto and his friends who could no longer sense the stray devils inside but another presence replaced them, Naruto held his hand up to stop the others from getting passed him. Taking the lead as the five of them quickly slipped inside and hid stealthily in the doorway to the warehouses' main area.

" **Whoever is there you can come out your boss is dead"** came a disembodied voice from within the room.

" _Naru-chan that presence it's a female Vampire a Draculina I think"_ came the voice of Kushina from within Naruto's mind

"We will come out but you are mistaken they were not our boss we were here to eliminate them much like yourself _Draculina,_ " said Naruto stressing the last word making all other occupants of the room including the hidden Grayfia and the woman herself go wide eyed.

" **How did you know?"** questioned the distinctly feminie voice.

"My mother has met your kind before," said Naruto simply as he and his party stepped out of the doorway and into the room.

" **My my my aren't you five a little young to be out on your own?"** questioned the voice sarcastically.

"We have shown ourselves would you at least do us the same courtesy?" questioned Naruto. The shadow's gathered around a stack of boxes as a woman with platinum blonde hair cut into a flare cut, she had blood red eyes and a military style uniform in the same colour as her eyes.

" _It can't be,"_ muttered Kushina within Naruto's mind

" _What Kaa-chan?"_ asked Naruto

" _She looks like someone my Bishop told me about a vampire his own servant for a time named Seras Victoria he spoke very highly of her,"_ declared Kushina.

"Seras Victoria?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman, who glared back at him.

"How do you know my name?" snarled the woman.

"As I have said my mother has met your kind before, and she says your previous master spoke highly of you," said Naruto once more making the woman narrow her eyes at him.

"Whatever you are planning I swear I will stop you," declared Seras glaring at the five young devils.

"As I said we have no affiliation with those three we were here to eliminate them same as you" spoke Naruto.

"I doubt that you give off the same aura as those three," declared Seras.

"And you've never been on a different side to someone of your own species?" questioned Naruto almost instantly.

"That's not the point there have been hundreds of you creatures here in the last few weeks," replied Seras.

"You don't know what we are do you?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

"You're monsters who attack innocents that's all I need to know," declared the blond vampire.

"And you're not vampire?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"Well… uh… stop trying to mess with my mind!" growled Seras her blood red eyes glowing as she glared at Naruto.

"I swear on my father's grave I am not trying to mess with your mind if you do not believe me-" began Naruto pulling the neckline of his shirt aside.

"Then I invite you to drink my blood and see for yourself," finished the blond redhead.

"Naruto what are you doing?" questioned Rias looking confused at the blond.

"She has no knowledge of devils she may serve as a powerful ally should we explain to her who we are and who they were and this is the quickest way," declared Naruto.

"I will see for myself but if this is a trick you six will not clear the building," said Seras shocking all of the devils to varying degrees. Seras walked over to Naruto, and sunk her fangs into his flesh making blood spill out before she licked up the scarlet liquid, stepping back from Naruto Seras stood still for a moment before she screamed clutching her head and dropping to her knees.

"Seras," said Naruto rushing quickly to the woman's side, she looked up at him tears running down her face, she shifted into a kneeling position in front of Naruto.

"Naruto-sama please allow me to serve you as either a member of your peerage or simply a guardian," said the woman looking down at the ground making everyone look at her confused.

"I have seen your memories, I have seen who you are, you are the type of person I would pledge my loyalty to," declared the Draculina kneeling to the young devil who was still shocked.

" _ **Naruto take her up on her offer she is a pure Draculina one of the last of the Dracul bloodline the most powerful vampire bloodline, she had the capacity to be one of the strongest devils in the underworld,"**_ said Kushina's voice from within Naruto's mind, snapping Naruto out of his pseudo trance.

"Stand Seras," ordered Naruto making the blond vampire look to the man who she was asking to be her master before following his order and standing at her full height almost double that of Naruto.

"I accept your offer Seras and I will convert you to my peerage should I be able, if not I will train until I can," declared Naruto getting a nod from the woman.

"It appears that we are done a lot sooner than we expected," spoke Grayfia appearing beside all of the devils and vampire.

"If you are all done then we can head back to the underworld," said Grayfia looking to everyone getting nods from the young devils but a shake of the head from Seras.

"I have a few personal belongings that are not with me, I'll go get them and be back in about twenty minutes," spoke Seras before she vanished into the shadows.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have Naruto finding out that Akeno is a Fallen Angel as ten of them try to kidnap her and between the two of them they kill all of the Fallen Angels**

 **and at the same time Naruto for the first time creates fire from nothing**

 **then we have Naruto meeting Kyubi who is actually Kushina with a full explanation on how that came to be**

 **after that we have Naruto meeting Koneko (Who was the reason Rias was away when the Fallen Angels attacked)**

 **following that we have Naruto, Sona, Rias, Tsubaki and Akeno going to London for a mission**

 **and finally there is the introduction of Seras Victora (From Hellsing) and she has pledged her loyalty to Naruto**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	6. Underworld V

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto, back in the underworld, stood in his room facing a chess board that was set up with white and red pieces, standing behind him looking at him curiously was Seras, the two had returned along with the other five devils not ten minutes prior, only to find Zeoticus, Rilvine and Lord Sitri had all been drinking so Naruto, Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki had decided to leave telling the men what had occurred until the next morning.

Naruto closed his eyes trying to get a grasp on the level of Seras' power and comparing it to the power within his pieces, she was already incredibly powerful so he knew he would have to use a mutation piece and even then he might have to use multiple pieces.

"What are you doing Naruto-sama?" asked Seras looking at Naruto curiously.

"Trying to work out what piece or pieces I can use to convert you, your power is extraordinary I don't think even all of my pawns including my three mutation pieces would be able to convert you," declared Naruto opening his eyes turning to the blond vampire. Seras herself looked rather surprized by his statement however was even more so when Naruto picked up a piece from his board.

"Catch," called Naruto tossing the blood red chess slightly glowing chess piece to Seras who snatched the piece out of the air. As soon as the piece touched her skin it began to glow brighter.

"Are you sure you wish to use your mutation queen on me?" questioned Seras already knowing about the piece from Naruto's memories.

"Yes," answered the red haired blond simply.

"Lay down so we can begin," instructed Naruto stepping aside to allow Seras to lay on his bed doing as ordered Seras lay on Naruto's bed before passing the queen back to Naruto as he climbed onto the bed next to her, Naruto put the chess piece on the blond woman's chest just above her rather large breasts before standing up.

"I commandeth thee as Naruto Gremory Phenex. Mine command, Seras Victoria, is to serve and protect me. I seal this contract. Be Reborn" declared Naruto, both he and Seras watching in mild curiosity as the blood red queen piece sunk into Seras chest, once it was fully inside her body she herself glowed briefly before she returned to normal.

Sitting up Seras blinked a couple of times.

"I feel so much more powerful," declared the woman looking down at her hands as she clenched and unclenched her fingers.

"Perks of a Queen I would say," suggested Naruto.

"Speaking of perks given I am now a member of your peerage I should have gained some of your innate abilities yes?" questioned Seras.

"Well probably my Pyrokinesis and possibly my blue flames," spoke Naruto only to watch as Seras flicked her left hand out, palm upwards, and a ball of blue fire formed about an inch off of her hand.

"I guess that answers that then," said Naruto looking at the blue flames as Seras waved the fireball around watching as the flames followed her hand.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted with your new powers then Seras," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the woman who quickly left the room. Naruto looked around his room before shrugging and walking out of the room himself.

Walking through the halls looking for something to do Naruto saw Koneko walking by herself.

"Koneko-chan?" asked Naruto confusedly seeing the young woman.

"Oh hello Naruto-san," spoke the girl turning to see Naruto.

"I would have thought you would have been with Rias," said Naruto looking at the young Nekomata confused.

"I was but I felt like going for a walk through the gardens," declared the golden eyed girl.

"Care for some company?" asked Naruto getting a shrug from the young girl as she turned back around and walked away, Naruto falling into step beside her. The two walked in silence through the halls towards the front of the castle walking straight out the two headed towards the gardens.

Gremory castle had a large garden area with plants from all over the world in different sections of the garden sectioned off by their optimal growing climate and then runes used to match that climate, the west entrance where Naruto and Koneko entered was a largely tropical area which reminded Naruto of the Land of fire as he walked through it, the climates being very similar.

As the two walked neither noticed that they were being watched from the skies above them.

The two young devils walked through the gardens and ended up in a gazebo in the centre taking a seat within.

"Are you ok Neko-chan you seem like you have something on your mind?" asked Naruto looking at the girl who was looking down, letting out a sigh she turned to face him.

"I'm so confused, my sister, everyone is saying she went insane with power and attacked her master *Sigh* I just … I'm not sure, she was always so nice to me I don't want to believe she would go insane and attack her master. I just *sob* want to see my *sob* sister again," spoke Koneko beginning to cry, Naruto reached out and pulled the girl into a hug shocking her but as she felt him holding her in a comforting embrace her floodgates broke and tears began to fall down her face like a pair of waterfalls.

Naruto hugged the girl letting her cry on his shoulder he would have offered words of comfort but he didn't know what to say so he settled for letting her cry.

Koneko didn't know how long she had been crying, nor did she care to know but after what felt like hours her crying slowed to the occasional choked sobs.

"Better now?" asked Naruto looking down at the white haired girl who looked up at him with her puffy and bloodshot eyes nodded as he wiped the last remnants of her tears from her eyes.

"Don't bottle that stuff up Neko-chan talk with Rias or if you would prefer you can talk to me, just don't bottle it up," said Naruto getting a nod from the girl as she smiled weakly at him.

Koneko shuffled herself around and lay her head on Naruto's legs, Naruto quirked a brow before shrugging and gently ran his hand through the short white locks of Koneko's hair as she lay on him her eyes drifting shut.

However before she could fall asleep Naruto suddenly picked her up and jumped out of the gazebo, Koneko shocked by his action was about to ask what was going on only for the answer to be abundantly clear as Koneko looked back at the wooden structure that now had a hole in the roof over where the two had just been sitting. Naruto was protectively holding Koneko as he looked up looking for the source of the attack.

The blond redhead's eyes locked onto a form floating up in the sky on a pair of devil like wings however instead of coming out of the creature's back they originated at the creature's hips. The creature looked vaguely like a devil but gave off a different Aura then a devil, still and unholy one but not that of a devil. The creature appeared to be male, and had light purple ish blue skin, short wildly spikey ebony black hair, pink ish purple irises with ebony black sclera and extending from his forehead were a pair of cream yellow horns curving upwards.

The man wore a black turtleneck jacket covering his torso and extending down to his wrists leaving his hands with claw like fingernails open for all to see, for pants the creature wore a pair of black suit pants extending down to pair of fine shoes out of the top of his pants a simple tail that ended with what looked like an arrowhead. Finally hanging lazily around his neck was a white pointed scarf at each end of which were two designs, the first of these designs were at the tip of the scarf three black tear drop shapes, the one in the middle with the tail facing the point at the end of the scarf while the other two had the points to the side slightly curved upwards looking vaguely like a skull the second design was a black skull with two wings flaring out from the top curving back towards each other and a purple star in the middle.

Naruto glared up at the creature who floated in the air above the two young devils, in the left hand of the creature was a blade the hilt of the blade looked like two strands of something twisted around a core, the pommel appeared to be a spike with four skull shapes, the guard looked like a piranha like creature the blade coming out of the mouth with a pair of wings coming out of the top and bottom of the creature forming the guard.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" snarled Naruto looking up at the creature still protectively holding Koneko in his arms.

"I'm here to put an end to the Nekomata before they kill more Devils," declared the creature floating in the air.

"Over my dead body," growled Naruto standing up putting himself between Koneko and the creature.

"That can be quite easily arranged," declared the purple skinned creature moving into what appeared to be a flighting stance. Naruto put his hands out to the side as he glared at the creature.

In an explosion of movement Naruto took a step forwards as flames flared to life in his hands and his wings flared out behind him and he rocketed up into the air throwing a fireball at the creature who used his blade to slice through the fire rendering it harmless however Naruto using his rocketing momentum spun sideways his leg slamming into the creature's sword arm, pushing it down as Naruto continued on his spin and slammed his fist into the creature's head throwing him down.

Quickly shaking his head the pink eyed man glared up at Naruto before quickly throwing himself backwards to avoid another strike from Naruto before slicing at Naruto with his blade, the blond Phenex Gremory spun around just avoiding the slice only to be hit in the face courtesy of a fist pushing the blond redhead backwards.

Naruto let his wings dissipate quickly dropping downwards out of the path of some purple lightning originating from the sword wielding creature who flew at Naruto swinging his sword down on the blond who could do nothing but put his hand up to block the strike. The Devil hissed in pain as the blade sliced through his skin down to the bone which thankfully stopped the sword, shocking the wielder of said blade giving Naruto enough time to slam his knee into the creature's stomach making him double over in pain giving Naruto the opportunity to slam his other knee into the creature's face as a crunch sound was heard throwing his head back as Naruto let go of the blade and spun around before rocketing his foot forwards and slamming the bottom of his foot into the other creature's gut sending him rocketing backwards.

Naruto once more hissed in pain as the open wound on his hand burst into flame before sealing the open wound perfectly, before the blond turned to look back towards the sword wielding creature who floated in mid-air about twenty feet from him.

"What is your name?" asked the creature with what appeared to smile on his face.

"Naruto Gremory Phenex," declared Naruto narrowing his eyes at the creature.

"Alastor," declared the now named Alastor still on the receiving end of Naruto's glare. Naruto not caring for the pleasantries flew forwards his right hand out to the side as if holding a blade as Naruto drew close to Alastor he brought his right hand back as if going for an overhead strike however as he brought his hand down his arm became engulfed in a green glow that extended from his elbow out a good two feet from his arm and in an instant Naruto's hand burst through the green glow revealing his hand encased in a clean silvery gauntlet however that wasn't the most surprizing thing, the more shocking thing was the three foot long single edged pure silver curved blade, however just in front of the hilt was a circular hole in the blade about half a foot wide which was quickly filled with a green glowing disk.

The blade Naruto now held clashed with that of Alastor both of whom looked shocked at the blade appearing in Naruto's hand, Naruto while pushing down on Alastor's blade was examining his own pushing back from Alastor Naruto floated in the air looking at the blade.

After a moment something akin to a bolt of lightning shot through Naruto's head and he screamed clutching his head, his wings vanishing and the blond falling to the ground.

"NARUTO" screamed Koneko running forwards catching the blond as he fell, Alastor looked on with something akin to concern along with confusion as his opponent fell to the ground being caught by the Nekomata just before he hit.

Naruto's sword and gauntlet both vanished as Naruto fell. As Naruto was caught by the golden eyed cat woman his screams only grew louder as memories flooded his mind, tears rolling down his face both from the pain of his head and the sadness of the memories flooding his mind, the sword, his friends, teachers, even a man akin to a father to him and the first time he ever felt at home, within the Hero village in the elemental Nations.

After five minutes Naruto's screams and tears began to die down still clutching his head.

"I, I killed them," muttered Naruto looking at the ground.

"Who Naruto-kun?" asked Koneko looking at Naruto shocked, Naruto glanced at Koneko before looking away ashamed.

Getting back to his feet Naruto glanced back to Alastor who remained where he was previously.

"Naruto-kun," called Rias as she ran over to him and Koneko with Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Zeoticus, Venelana, Rilvine, Lord Sitri and Seras not far behind her.

"Well time to make my exit," muttered Alastor turning to leave only for Naruto's head to snap towards him and in another blur of motion Naruto shot to his feet his wings once more flaring out as he shot into the air throwing his right hand out to the side his gauntlet and blade once more appearing as he shot forwards and before Alastor could block it Naruto stabbed his blade into the man.

"No you don't you daemon bastard" snarled Naruto as his blade pierced Alastor's chest, Naruto and the sword wielding creature falling to the ground.

Slamming into the ground Naruto's blade and gauntlet once more disappeared as he stood up and turned back to face his friends. Stepping out of the slight crater Naruto walked over to his friends no-one noticing Alastor's body glowing slightly.

Naruto stood before the group of devils not looking at any of them instead looking away from them all with a look akin to shame on his face.

" _Sochi it wasn't your fault,"_ said Kushina from inside Naruto's mind knowing what he was ashamed of.

"Are you ok you two?" asked Sirzechs looking at Koneko and Naruto.

"Yeah thanks to Naruto," spoke Koneko getting a nod from Sirzechs who looked to Naruto who still refused to meet any of the devils eyes.

"Naruto?" questioned Venelana everyone looking to the blond who still looked away from them.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Rilvine concerned, Naruto shook his head before looking at the group of concerned devils.

"Nothing don't worry," said Naruto with a smile, however even the five young devils could tell the smile was fake.

"Naruto," spoke Venelana, making Naruto sigh.

"I remember, I killed them, my friends, my teachers, entire families, sons, daughters, mothers, fathers" declared Naruto making everyone go wide eyed.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto-sama," declared Seras making everyone turn to her looking at her master with a determined look.

"But-" began Naruto.

"No buts, you were defending Yuki and unconsciously used it," declared Seras, making everyone look at her confused except Naruto who looked down ashamed.

"How do you know what he's talking about?" asked Rias looking at Seras.

"I've seen all of his memories I know everything he's ever been through there is only one event that fits his description," spoke Seras.

"What is _it_?" asked Tsubaki looking at Seras for and explanation on whatever this _It_ was.

"Banishing Shift, an attack that banishes anything hit by it to the zero dimension erasing it from existence," declared Naruto looking at the group of devils making all of them look to him as he looked at the ground. Koneko walked over to Naruto wrapping her arms around him making him look at her in surprize.

"Thanks Neko-chan," spoke Naruto with a small smile ruffling Koneko's hair. Everyone smiled at the interaction between the two before Naruto stepped out of the girl's embrace before walking over to the downed form of Alastor only to see him gone only his blade still there. Naruto looked around in a panic.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Akeno.

"He's gone," spoke Naruto still looking around for the daemon.

"He can't have we would have seen him," declared Koneko looking to Naruto.

"He's gone only his sword is here," spoke Naruto kicking the blade to try and determine if it was a trap.

"Who was he and why was he attacking you two anyway?" asked Zeoticus looking at Naruto and Koneko.

"He said his name was Alastor and he said he was here to kill Koneko," said Naruto glaring down at the blade.

"WHAT?" screamed Rias looking at her rook who just nodded her head as Naruto leant down and picked up the sword.

However when Naruto stood up the sword glowed a golden glow before an orb of golden energy formed from the sword and floated to the ground where it formed into a humanoid form, and after a second the golden glow dissipated revealing…

"Alastor," growled Naruto raising the daemon's own blade ready to strike.

"WAIT," screamed Alastor holding his hands up in defence.

"You have five seconds to explain why I shouldn't kill you," declared Naruto glaring at the Daemon.

"I'm sorry, I was only doing as ordered I bear no ill will towards the Nekomata, that blade you hold is me, I am a sentient blade, you defeated me in combat and as such I am now loyal to you and only you Naruto-sama," spoke the creature kneeling to Naruto his head down.

"Koneko he came after you, it's your decision what I do with him," spoke Naruto walking over to the young Nekomata.

"He said he's loyal to you, so long as he stays a blade I don't care," said Koneko looking at Naruto who glanced back at the bowing daemon who nodded and his humanoid form vanished.

" _ **Naruto-sama being the holder of my blade grants you the ability to use the purple lightning I used in our fight,"**_ came the voice of Alastor within Naruto's mind.

" _I don't know how to use lightning magic though,"_ replied Naruto.

" _ **Then I will teach you,"**_ declared Alastor.

"Naruto-kun," called Akeno making the blond look to her indicating he was listening.

"Since when do you know how to use or even have a sword?" asked the ebony haired girl making everyone bar Seras look to her and then back at Naruto.

"I was briefly trained as a Hero when I was young I guess they couldn't sense my devil blood they could just sense my strong magic power, they took me from Konoha with the Hokage's permission and trained me for a year I learnt quickly however I was banished after the year of training because of Banishing Shift we were all under attack by an ambitious member of the village who had attempted to take Brynhildr a cursed semi sentient sword. However the sword took him over and he attacked us, the children were told to flee while the adults tried to subdue him, however he killed enough of the adults to break through their protective line and he attacked me and my friend Yuki that's when… I … used my Banishing Shift… I killed hundreds that day but during that time I touched Brynhildr and it was bound to me," declared Naruto wincing as he spoke about the attack and Banishing Shift.

"How come you didn't tell us this sooner?" asked Sona looking at Naruto shocked.

"I forgot about all of it, I would have told you if i remembered," said Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto sat on his bed reading a book the day had long since ended and it was now the dead of night, quickly putting the bookmark in his page Naruto stood up stretching as he stood.

"Evening Naruto-sama," spoke Seras entering his room.

"Evening Seras," replied Naruto turning to face the woman.

"Venelana-sama asked me to tell you it's time for bed," instructed Seras getting a nod from Naruto.

"I'll leave you to change," spoke Seras turning to leave.

"Wait, you asked to see my scars. Now is as good a time as any," declared Naruto making Seras turn back to face him.

"Are you sure Naruto-sama I don't want you to force yourself," said Seras.

"No you deserve to see them for yourself," spoke Naruto turning away from Seras who looked on as Naruto took a deep breath before lifting his shirt.

Seras knelt down behind a now shirtless Naruto before she reached out and gently touched one of the many scars on Naruto's back making him jump slightly at her gentle touch but let her do as she wanted. Seras ran her hand along the scars tracing the skin with her undead fingers.

After running her hand along the 'Devil Spawn' scar Seras stood up and pulled Naruto into a hug which the young Devil was not expecting making him let out an undignified squeak before he settled into the woman's embrace.

After a few moments Seras stood and walked to the door.

"I thank you for showing me your scars Naruto," spoke Seras before she stepped through the door leaving Naruto alone in his room to change.

* * *

 **#About A Week Later Sitri Castle#**

Naruto stood in the Gardens of Sitri castle with Seras, Sona and Tsubaki, Rias and her peerage had been assigned a mission in the Overworld the day before. Sona had asked Naruto if he wanted to have a sleepover which he had said yes to with Seras going with him, and the blond had brought Alastor with him not wanting to leave the sentient sword in Gremory castle, which was a good idea given the three youths had decided to have some spars.

Naruto stood opposite Tsubaki with Sona, Seras, Sona's older sister Serafall and Seltioma standing off to the side with Lady Sitri being the judge.

"Begin" called Seltioma jumping back.

Tsubaki put her hands in front of her as a magical circle formed before she reached into the circle pulling out a pole which was quickly revealed to be a Naganata. Naruto threw his hand out to the side quickly summoning Brynhildr, while his other hand just as quickly pulled Alastor from the sheath on Naruto's back, just in time for Naruto to cross his blades over his head blocking a downwards strike from Tsubaki.

Naruto attempted to sweep her legs out from under her but Tsubaki saw through his attack and jumped backwards over his leg and it harmlessly passed under her as she disengaged from the blade lock.

Naruto flared out his bat like half flaming wings and took off backwards into the air, Tsubaki flared out her own bat like wings and took off after him lunging forwards Tsubaki flew under Naruto as he came to a complete stop in the air, once more the two were only ten feet apart however now they were about a hundred feet up in the air, Naruto smirked as Tsubaki turned back to him only to watch as Brynhildr burst into light blue flames and Alastor began to lightly spark with purple sparks.

Naruto jabbed his cursed flaming blade forwards sending out a ball of fire that flew at Tsubaki who quickly spun around avoiding the ball of flame before ending up facing Naruto once more, before Naruto could attack once more Tsubaki shot forwards swinging her weapon out wide, Naruto simply spun Alastor into a reverse grip before bringing the blade up to block the attack, before he swung Brynhildr upwards at the bespectacled ebony haired devil who quickly moved back Naruto's attack only just singeing her clothes as she flew backwards.

Naruto swung his flaming blade in a wide arc sending a flaming wave towards Tsubaki who quickly flew upwards to avoid the attack only for Naruto to jab Alastor forwards making purple lightning arc off the blade towards Tsubaki who was barely able to spin out of the way of the lightning in time, however before she could even counter attack another wave of fire courtesy of Naruto blade was flying at her.

Scowling Tsubaki let one hand fall from her weapon before she essentially drew a mirror in the air a mystical mirror forming courtesy of the girl's sacred gear the mirror absorbing Naruto's fire wave before the mirror shattered and the wave flew back towards Naruto at twice the speed giving the blond little time to react.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto swinging Brynhildr upwards creating a green slash in the air that sucked in the flaming wave making it dissipate into nothing, the green slash dissipating after it absorbed the flames. Both Tsubaki and Naruto were shocked by the blonde's move.

Naruto snapping out of his shock first used Tsubaki's distracted state to his advantage rushed forwards bringing Brynhildr downwards at Tsubaki who upon seeing Naruto quickly brought the pole of her weapon up to block the downwards strike from Naruto however using his height of attack to his advantage Naruto brought his foot forwards slamming it into her stomach pushing the girl back. Before she could right herself Naruto swung Brynhildr in an arc sending out a wave of fire at Tsubaki once more who scowled slightly again as she created another mirror which captured the wave of flame and sent it back at Naruto who dodged out of the way and lunged at Tsubaki before she could stop him, the tip of his blade stopping just short of her throat.

"I give," declared Tsubaki getting a nod from Naruto, who sheathed Alastor and dismissed Brynhildr as the two floated to the ground.

The two landed on the ground Tsubaki and were both quickly complemented on the spar.

"Tsubaki-chan can I have a word?" asked Naruto drawing everyone's attention, Tsubaki herself was confused but agreed anyway before walking over to him.

"Seras would you mind staying here I wish to talk with Tsubaki-chan alone," said Naruto getting a nod from his queen as he and Tsubaki turned and walked away.

"What's up Naruto?" asked Tsubaki looking at Naruto confused. The blond said nothing for a moment however when he was sure the two of them were far enough the other's couldn't hear him he spoke.

"I know this may not be my place but you still hold some resentment towards your sacred gear don't you?" suggested Naruto making Tsubaki's eyes widen before they narrowed.

"You're right it's not your place," said Tsubaki in an angry tone, Naruto nodded.

"But you're the only one who's noticed and it is something I want to get off my chest if you'll listen," said Tsubaki looking down sadly.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't willing, you're my friend Tsubaki-chan," said Naruto with a smile sitting down, Tsubaki sat down next to him.

"I have told you I was born to two members of the Shinra Clan right?" questioned Tsubaki getting a nod from Naruto.

"And you know they are a clan of loyal god worshipers that purify evil spirits right?" questioned Tsubaki, once more getting a nod from Naruto who was listening intently.

"I was born with an abnormality in the clan's abilities to purify spirits I could summon those evil spirits from my mirrors, while not labelled a heretic by my clan I knew *Sniff* I knew that's what they all thought of me," said Tsubaki tears forming her eyes, Naruto shook his head before pulling the girl into a hug.

"They, they forced me into isolation living alone, not even with my parents who didn't even seem to care what my clan was doing to me, not once did they ever come to see me after that not once did they call me their daughter, they didn't even look at me as if I was human anymore," said Tsubaki as tears began to flow down her face like waterfalls.

"If only I hadn't been born with this cursed ability if I hadn't than my parents would still care for me, as much as I care about Sona, Rias, Akeno, and the rest of you I miss my family just want a parent's love is that so much to ask?" questioned Tsubaki angrily.

"No, no Tsubaki-chan it's not too much to ask everyone should know parental love," said Naruto holding Tsubaki tighter.

"I know you never met your parents until recently Naruto-kun I know I may seem inse-" spoke Tsubaki only for Naruto to put a finger against her lips silencing her.

"No you're not being insensitive, I was by asking, it's ok," said Naruto with a smile before he took his finger away.

"And if I may offer my own input as someone who has been in a similar situation, family, the bond that links people together, your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life, and if your parent's didn't care after you discovered your abilities then they were not your family, the ones that respect and care for you no matter what are your family, those like Sona, Rias, Akeno, Lord and Lady Sitri, Leviathan-sama, me, Lord Gremory, Venelana-sama. Tsubaki you have so many people that care for you don't be blinded by the past and be unable to see the future," said Naruto with a teary smile looking down at Tsubaki who looked at him tears staining her eyes with a shocked look on her face, before she smile and looked down.

"You know just the thing to say don't you Naruto-kun?" questioned Tsubaki wiping away her tears before looking up at the blond with a smile.

"I try, I don't like seeing my friends sad," declared Naruto with a smile.

The two devils sat there still embracing each other for a few moments of silence.

"Feeling better Tsubaki-chan?" asked Naruto looking down at the girl who looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah thanks to you Naruto-kun" said Tsubaki with a soft smile.

"No problems" said Naruto with a grin.

"We should probably move the other's will probably be wondering what's going on" said Naruto standing up getting a nod from Tsubaki as he gently pulled her to her feet.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - ?**

 **Bishop - ?**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook (x2) - ?**

 **Pawn (Mutation x3) - ?**

 **Pawn (x5) - ?**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so right off the bat we have Naruto converting Seras**

 **from that we have Naruto and Koneko spending some time together**

 **and Naruto fighting Alastor (From DMC (I haven't played the games the sword is in and am going off the Wiki page))**

 **During that fight Naruto rediscovers his time with the Heroes and the sword he got from that time(From** **Shinmai Maou no Testament for those who don't know (Interesting Anime would recommend))**

 **Then we have Seras seeing Naruto's scars nothing to say here**

 **and then a short spar between Naruto and Tsubaki**

 **and finally some bonding between Naruto and Tsubaki**

 **so with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	7. Underworld VI

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto and Tsubaki returned to the other three devils just as Serafall was speaking.

"Seras is stronger then you, Naruto and Tsubaki put together," declared Serafall looking at Sona who looked shocked.

"Yes not only is she a Draculina she is a mutation queen of a Phenex making her normal vampire weakness to fire null and void," declared Naruto making Sona turn to him and a shocked Tsubaki.

"So what do you say Seras you against me it'll be fun? Please?" questioned Serafall in a childish tone looking at Seras who glanced to her master who shrugged.

"Up to you," declared Naruto. Seras looked back to Serafall with a smirk.

"Sure," declared the blond vampiric queen with a smirk.

"Well then I think we should all stand back for this," declared Seltioma her wings flaring out as she took off into the air towards the castle, quickly followed by Sona, Naruto and Tsubaki, leaving only Serafall and Seras in the immediate area.

The two devils stood opposite each other staring the other down.

As if an unforeseen signal went off the two female devils launched into a flurry of movement both charging at each other Serafall swinging her staff at Seras who dropped low sliding through Serafall's legs trying to trip the woman only for her to jump over Seras.

Seras as Serafall hung in mid-air hooked her hand into the ground, using her momentum to turn back around towards the Leviathan and kick off the ground rocketing at the back of the woman. Serafall saw the attack coming but unfortunately was just too slow to avoid it her wings flaring out just as Seras slammed her foot into the violet eyed woman's back launching her two hundred feet forwards as Serafall coughed up a glob of blood.

Serafall came to a stop mid-air and spun to glare at Seras who was flying on her half bat like half flaming wings at the black haired woman. Serafall threw her hand out and a blue magical ring formed and in the blink of an eye a dragon made from water shot out of the blue ring towards Seras.

Seras smirked and willed part of the fire from her wings forward to intercept the dragon and much like Naruto's blue flames Seras' flames engulfed Serafall's water dragon shooting forwards however Serafall didn't get hit with the flames, Seras watched as the flames cleared only to reveal nothing in front of her.

Quickly expanding her senses Seras attempted to find Serafall only for a foot to connect with her spine launching the vampire forwards into the ground with a loud crunch.

A large crater was formed as Seras slammed into the ground however the Draculina couldn't be kept down as almost instantly she pushed herself up spitting out a glob of blood before turning back towards a smirking Serafall.

"You wanna play rough? Ok, I can do that," declared Seras holding up her index finger and thumb on both of her hands forming a rectangle shape.

" **Releasing control art restriction to level five,"** declared Seras in a daemonic voice as a black entity formed around her and hundreds of blood red eyes shot open on the black mass behind her.

All of the devils around watched on in interest as Seras' arms dissolved into the same black mass and then from the mass behind her two cylindrical objects emerged.

"Oh Shit," declared Serafall upon seeing the objects fully emerge from the black and red mass.

"It's been ages since I've had these babies out," muttered Seras glancing up at her precious twin Harkonnen MK II and before Serafall could even blink Seras began unloading round after round towards the water wielding Satan.

Serafall quickly flew around the bullets being fired her way. Throwing both of her hands out in front of her an ice blue ring formed and just as quickly a dragon made of ice came flying out towards Seras who quickly shot the dragon to bits. However that was Serafall's plan as the black haired woman landed on the ground and ice rings formed around her before they began flying at Seras who stood there and simply let the discs slice through her, her body falling apart Serafall narrowing her eyes the whole time.

As all of the Leviathan's discs were used Seras fell to the ground in a bloody heap her two cannons falling to the ground with a huge thud. Serafall narrowed her eyes at the woman as the blood that had flowed from Seras' body quickly rushed back into her and she reformed excluding her arms witch remained bloody morphing into the shape of claws.

The two women rushed each other Seras jumping into a violent spin, Serafall holding her wand in hand the object coated in a sheen of ice as she jumped at the vampire. The two clashed mid-air Seras' bloody claws cutting the ice on Serafall's staff however Serafall spun around slamming her foot into the Draculina, grunting at the hit Seras lunged forwards fangs out attempting to bite Serafall who spun around slamming her staff into the blond woman's face knocking her backwards.

The two women split, both glaring at each other, Seras' bloody claws snaked out snatching her twin Harkonnens from the ground before firing at Serafall who in the blink of an eye created a sheet of ice to momentarily distract Seras. Jumping over the ice as it was systematically wiped out by the shots from the Harkonnens Serafall sent an icy wind at Seras who was quick to dodge the wind only for a hail of ice spikes to be shot towards her. Dropping her cannons Seras formed a huge light blue fireball which was quickly thrown towards the incoming ice spikes.

The fire flew towards the ice and quickly engulfed the spikes before exploding outwards obscuring Seras' vision. The vampire woman was forced to jump into the air leaving the Harkonnens behind as the ground beneath her froze ice spreading outwards from Serafall who was kneeling at the centre of the now icy terrain. Quickly forming another fireball Seras lobbed the ball of fire at the still crouching Serafall attempting to catch the woman in the fire however Serafall was quick enough to launch into the air as the fire hit the ice and exploded, sending smaller flames and chunks of ice scattering everywhere.

Seras flew up after Serafall who stopped mid-air and spun around slamming her wand into the Draculina's face sending her rocketing back down into the ice field, smashing into the already formed ice crushing it. However before Seras could even get back up the ice began reforming around her.

"What the hell?" questioned Seras trying to get out of the ice.

"It's no use Seras that is my **Celsius Cross Trigger** it turns the world around it into ice and the ice will reform around anything that cracks it you're stuck," declared Serafall from above the woman.

"I give you win," declared Seras, getting a nod from Serafall who dropped to the ice slamming her hand on the ice making the frozen liquid recede back towards her unfreezing Seras' Harkonnens and the woman herself.

"Well done you two that was quite the spectacle," declared Seltioma as she, Naruto, Sona and Tsubaki flew down to the battle field.

Seras' blood claws snaked out before taking her Harkonnens from the ground before they were swallowed by the bloody claws disappearing before Seras' arms reformed.

"What was that restriction thing you released?" asked Serafall looking to Seras.

"Control Art Restriction, it restricts my powers to a certain degree they have been in place since I became a proper vampire so I didn't go insane and turn on humanity, I can release up to level four on my own but any further I need permission," declared Seras.

"From who?" asked Naruto genially confused.

"From my master after the contract is formed, I was going to talk with you about the contract soon but now is as good a time as any," spoke Seras.

"What does this contract entail?" asked Naruto.

"Essentially nothing that hasn't already occurred, at this point it is simply me giving you control of my restriction release," declared Seras getting a nod from Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The underworlds night had fallen and Naruto found himself in Sona's room sitting on her bed in front of him was a chessboard and seated opposite him sat Sona who was smirking at him, Tsubaki and Seras both sat on either side of the chessboard with Serafall sitting next to Sona.

"You ready to lose Naruto-kun?" asked Sona smirking at Naruto, the black haired king had been faced Serafall, Tsubaki, and Seras defeating them all and was now facing Naruto who while not sure he was confident that he would do reasonably against his friend.

"You haven't won yet Sona," declared Naruto with a smirk as he moved his first piece, Sona narrowed her eyes at the moved piece before she moved her own, Naruto then moved his piece almost instantly, confusing Sona. The young woman looked at the board and begun to work out her next move, it took her a moment before she figured it out and moved her piece before once more Naruto instantly moved a piece.

"Are you getting help from your mother?" asked Sona glaring at Naruto with her arms crossed.

"I'm not I swear," said holding his hands up in a defensive position. Sona narrowed her eyes before looking back at the board and mapping out her possible moves, Naruto just sat back as Sona planned her move. Moving her piece Sona sat back as Naruto once more instantly moved a piece.

"Are you just randomly moving pieces?" asked Sona looking at Naruto.

"No," said Naruto simply annoying the black haired woman.

This is how the game continued Sona taking her time to plan out a move then Naruto moving a seemingly random piece instantly. The game went on for ages drawing to what everyone hoped was a close with Naruto having his king, one bishop, three pawns and a rook, Sona on the other hand had her king, queen, a knight and a pair of pawns.

"Check," said Sona smugly as she moved her queen to just the right position to force Naruto to move his king.

Naruto again instantly moved his king annoying Sona at how quickly he was moving his pieces, she once more observed all possible moves and saw Naruto trying to set a trap for her king so she moved it only for Naruto to instantly move a piece.

"Check and mate" said Naruto smugly as he put his piece back on the board.

"You … I … what … how … huh?" questioned Sona disbelieving as she looked at the board.

"He- He did it," said Tsubaki shocked.

"He actually beat Sona?" questioned Serafall looking at the board before she nodded to herself seeing that Sona's king was indeed in check and had nowhere to go without still being in check.

"I can't believe it you actually beat me, no-one besides Tou-san and Kaa-chan have beat me before," said Sona looking at Naruto who shrugged.

"My strategies are unpredictable and hard to get a grasp on," declared Naruto with a smirk.

"Well I know when I am beaten," said Sona holding out her hand which Naruto took with his own and the two shook hands.

"Alright you lot bed time," said Seltioma walking into the room.

"AWWWWWWW," came the synchronised whine of the three young devils getting a smile from Seltioma and a giggle from Seras and Serafall.

"Don't whine you need sleep to grow up big and strong like me," declared Serafall childishly flexing her muscles.

"Come Naruto I'll show you to your room," spoke Seltioma getting a nod from the blond as he stood from Sona's bed.

"See you in the morning," declared Naruto waving to Sona, Tsubaki and Serafall who all waved back as Naruto followed Seltioma, with Seras quickly standing from the bed before stepping up behind Naruto. As Seras stepped onto Naruto's shadow she sunk into the darkened area behind her master inhabiting his shadow.

* * *

 **#Next Morning#**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as they were assaulted by morning light flooding his temporary room through the window. Naruto went to move his arm to block the sun only to realise that neither of his upper arms would move, glancing to his left Naruto jumped a bit but thankfully not enough to wake his sleeping companion, looking to his right Naruto once more jumped a bit upon seeing a second sleeping companion neither of whom were next to him the previous night when he fell asleep.

"Comfy Naruto-sama?" asked a teasing voice from the end of the bed Naruto glanced up at Seras before glaring at her and falling back onto the bed, which apparently was enough to wake both of his sleeping companions.

"Mmmm morning Naruto-kun," muttered Sona yawning as she sat up on his left side.

"Morning Sona-chan," spoke Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Sona-sama," said Tsubaki drowsily reaching out to the bedside table to grab her glasses.

"And to you Tsubaki-chan," yawned Naruto.

"Morning Tsubaki," groaned Sona as she stretched before grabbing her glasses from the bedside table.

"W-why are you two in my bed?" asked Naruto looking at the two nervously.

"What's the point of a sleep over if we don't stay in the same room and stay up for hours?" questioned Sona.

"Oh o-ok," spoke Naruto still not sure what to think of the situation.

"Well we were going to stay up but you were already asleep by the time we got here," said Tsubaki.

"And we were about to go but you started thrashing around in your sleep so we tried to calm you down," declared Sona making Naruto look down.

"GOOD MORNING," came the childish tones of Serafall as she burst into the room drawing all four occupants' attention to her. Serafall opened her eyes to see the confused looks of Sona, Naruto, Tsubaki and Seras.

"Come on you lot, time to get up, Naruto you need to eat I'm taking you back to the Gremory's once you're ready," declared the girl getting a nod from Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto with Seras in his shadow and Serafall beside him walked through the gates of Gremory castle. Walking up the path the three arrived at the entrance to the actual castle to see Sirzechs standing on the path.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," spoke Sirzechs.

"Morning," said Naruto with a grin.

"Did you have fun staying with Sona?" questioned Sirzechs.

"Yeah it was really fun we had some spars yesterday, and we played chess last night," declared Naruto with a grin and a nod.

"Well that's good, head on inside Tou-san asked me to tell you he needs to see you as soon as possible," said Sirzechs getting a nod from Naruto who quickly ran passed the red haired man.

Sirzechs watched the boy run inside with a smile, before turning back to Serafall who had a look of confusion mixed with confusion on her face as she watched Naruto leave.

"Problem?" questioned the Lucifer.

"The spars yesterday I could feel it and so could Kaa-chan we both think Naruto has a Sacred Gear," declared Serafall.

"Yes, we have sensed it too we haven't told Naruto because we have no idea how he has one and if it is in fact a true Sacred Gear or just something similar," spoke Sirzechs, Serafall nodded.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto stood outside Zeoticus' office nervously, the young blond red head was unsure why Zeoticus could need to see him.

Cautiously knocking on the door Naruto was met with a calm voice.

"Come in," came Zeoticus' voice from the other side.

"Sirzechs said you needed to see me," spoke Naruto poking his head into the room.

"Ah Naruto yes, yes come in," spoke Zeoticus.

"Seras you might want to join us too this pertains to the both of you," spoke Zeoticus, Seras quickly rose out of Naruto's shadow before taking a seat as did Naruto.

"As I'm sure both of you know most Devils have familiars it's come to the point in recent years of an unofficial initiation, if one wants to be considered a devil worth anything they need a familiar," spoke Zeoticus getting a nod from the two in front of him.

"Yes although it seems stupid to me for it to be so important to have a creature at your beck and call for whatever you need of it," declared Naruto perturbed by the idea of having a familiar be such an important part of being a devil.

"Yes well be that as it may it is still considered a requirement and at this point neither of you have your own familiar, and as there is a full moon tonight I have contacted the Familiar Master and he has agreed to assist you in possibly finding a familiar tonight," spoke Zeoticus getting surprized looks from Naruto and Seras.

"Ok sounds good. Is that all you needed to see us for?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Zeoticus.

"In that case we will take our leave," said Naruto standing up Seras following as the two of them left the room.

* * *

 **#Later That Night#**

Naruto and Seras stood in Zeoticus' office, night had fallen over the underworld several hours ago. The two devils had eaten their dinner before heading off to Zeoticus' office for him to send the two of them to the pet forest.

"Are you two ready? You will be entering possibly a dangerous area," spoke Zeoticus, Naruto looked to Seras who simply nodded to her master.

"Yes Zeoticus-Ojisan," declared Naruto getting a nod from the man before a teleportation ring appeared beneath them, the ring quickly rose engulfing the two blond devils in a glow before they vanished.

* * *

 **#Pet Forest#**

Naruto and Seras' forms appeared in a glow as a ring formed, the ring dropped to the ground and the glow vanished leaving Naruto and Seras standing in a clearing within a forest.

Before them stood a young looking man with black hair, brown eyes and a tanned complexion. He wore a light blue pair of jeans, a dark green shirt, a blue jacket with white sleeves, a pair of green fingerless gloves and a red hat.

"Hey I'm the Familiar Master you must be Naruto and Seras," spoke the man getting a nod from the two devils.

"Well ok you two got anything in mind for your familiars?" asked the man.

"No nothing in particular," declared Naruto. Seras simply shook her head to the Familiar Master indicating she too had no particular familiar in mind.

"Alright then let's see if we can find something for you two then," said the man walking away.

" **ROOAAAAARRRRRRRR"**

"What the hell was that?" questioned Naruto looking around.

"That may have been a hydra we have a couple of them around not sure why it roared through," muttered their guide quickly moving towards the forest, Seras and Naruto following just as quickly. The two devils just walked through the forest looking at all of the creatures running around.

"Anything catching your eye?" asked the Familiar Master looking back at Naruto and Seras both shook their heads.

"No noth-" began Naruto cut off.

" **ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR"**

"That sounded closer," muttered the Familiar Master looking around somewhat frightened, Naruto however was looking in the direction the roar originated.

"Naruto-sama?" questioned Seras in a concerned tone looking at Naruto.

Naruto's wings flared out and he shot up into the air, before taking off in the direction of the roar, Seras quickly followed her own wings flaring out.

"That's the way the roar came from," called the Familiar Master.

"I know that's why I'm going this way," replied Naruto back to the man before shooting off in the direction of the roar.

Naruto flew for five minutes listening as the roars got louder and louder.

After five minutes of solid flying Naruto flew over a clearing, looking down into the clearing the blond Gremory Phenex saw a nine headed creature. The creature had purple diamond shaped scales.

"Well hello there, you loud asshole," spoke Naruto with a smirk before all nine heads turned to the blond devil.

All of the creature's mouths opened up screeching in Naruto's direction, Naruto winced and covered his ears until the hydra stopped it's screeching.

"Oh that's it," declared Naruto throwing his hand out to the side and Brynhildr appeared in his hand, before the blond quickly drew Alastor from the sheath on his back.

The Hydra opened three of its jaws and three different elements gathered around the opened maws around the first orange flames begun to form a ball of fire, around the second what appeared to be a ball of wind formed, and the third a ball of lightning.

Naruto upon seeing the elements gathered smirked with the hand holding Alastor Naruto pointed at the flame producing head and in an instant the flames turned light blue then with his control of the Hydra's flame absolute Naruto directed the flames from the maw of the creature towards the ball of wind, the two elements colliding exploded outwards causing the Hydra to screech however one elemental ball still remained and before Naruto could stop it the creature launched its ball of energy at Naruto who once again smirked.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto swinging Brynhildr in a downwards arc creating a green slice in the air which sucked in the ball of lightning.

"I will not allow you to harm my master," called Seras as she slammed a bloody claw into the back of the large Hydra.

"Seras back up this is my battle," ordered Naruto getting an unsure look from the vampire but after Naruto dodged as the Hydra threw one of its heads forwards in an attempt to swallow Naruto whole and the blond to counter with a spray of purple lightning from Alastor, Seras nodded and flew up and away from her master's fight with a hydra.

The Hydra figuring water would beat Naruto's fire the creature opened a jaw letting a ball of water form in its mouth, Naruto once more smirked before he willed fire from his wings out forming a ball in front of him.

After a second of letting their respective elements form large balls both mystical being launched towards each other, their elemental balls hit about halfway between them Naruto's fireball engulfing the Hydra's water ball exploding outwards in a large explosion.

Naruto once more smirked at the Hydra who snarled and glared at the airborne blond the Hydra obviously having had enough of the blond opened five of its mouths, and another element began to gather at all five heads, one appeared to be ice, the second was a green liquid which Naruto could only guess was the poison Hydra were so famous for, the third appeared to be a purple cloud the Hybrid devil could only guess a gas of some sort, the last two were obvious, one was clearly a ball of light, and the last was a ball of shadow given the creature's own shadow was flying from the ground up towards the mouth forming the elemental ball.

Naruto let a psychotic grin spread out across his face as he held his hands above his head and a ball of light blue fire formed between his hands above his head.

Within seconds the ball of blue flames grew to immense size the ball being about twice the size of the Hydra beneath Naruto, however the Devil wasn't done with his attack, in an instant both of his blades began to spark with Alastor's purple lightning.

As lightning danced along Naruto's blades lightning shot down from the sky above the ball of fire, and in the same instant the lightning dancing along Naruto's blades arced from the weapons to the fireball creating several rings of purple lightning around the ball of blue flames.

In the next instant once more Naruto and the Hydra launched their attacks at each other, however this time Naruto's twin elemental attack simply flew though straight through the Hydra's multiple attacks and hit the purple skinned hydra, exploding on the animal decimating the surrounding clearing.

Naruto looked down as the smoke begun to clear revealing all bar three of the creature's heads on the ground, glaring down at the three remaining heads that were looking up at him, the heads dropped into what appeared to be a bow.

Naruto floated down to the ground in front of the creature, the three heads all looking at him each of them breathing heavily.

"You serve me now," declared Naruto glaring at the Hydra, the three heads all nodded before dropping to the ground.

Naruto dismissed Brynhildr, and re-sheathed Alastor as Seras quickly dropped to the ground and ran over to Naruto, both of them turned their head when they heard a whistle.

"Well would you look at that it's been quite a while since I've seen one of these beauties let alone a devil who can knock one of them out," declared the Familiar Master appearing at the edge of the clearing.

"Well the Hydra agreed to be my familiar," declared Naruto making the man look to Naruto and once more whistle.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto sat in the repaired gazebo in the Gremory Castle gardens with a book in hand and Seras in his shadow.

Naruto was concentrating so much on his reading he didn't sense someone come up behind him.

The blond hybrid devil turned the page of his book just as he felt a tap on his left shoulder, looking to his left he saw nothing, immodestly after he turned his head he felt a tap on his right shoulder.

"Rias-chan," declared Naruto happily looking back to his right seeing his red haired friend.

"Hey Naruto-kun," spoke the red haired girl walking into the Gazebo before she was pulled into a hug courtesy of Naruto. Hugging her friend back Rias smiled, before she pulled back.

"Naruto-kun is Seras around?" asked Rias looking at Naruto, Seras chose that moment to rise out of Naruto's shadow standing side on behind her master.

"Always, do you need something of me Rias?" asked Seras glancing to the red haired heiress.

"Not really I… I have a new servant," spoke Rias getting a confused look from Seras and a quirked eyebrow from Naruto.

"Rias-sama a-are y-you sure t-t-these p-people a-are nice?" questioned a voice from behind Rias at the entrance of the Gazebo.

"Yes Gasper this is my friend Naruto-kun I told you about him, and this is Seras, she is a _pure_ vampire," said Rias stressing pure looking back to the young child.

The child had platinum blond hair cut into a short bob cut with several small fringes over their forehead, pink-ish eyes and pointed ears. From their looks it was very hard to tell if the child was a boy or girl. Seras looked at the child confused mostly confused by what Rias had said, Naruto meanwhile had a smile on his face. The blond red haired devil walked over to Rias' new servant and bent down to be eye to eye with them.

"Hello there I'm Naruto Gremory Phenex nice to meet you," said Naruto holding out his hand to the young creature.

"I-I'm Gasper Vladi," stuttered the small pink eyed being.

"He's a Dhamphir," spoke Rias behind Naruto making Seras' eyes go wide before smiling to the young child who was looking away scared.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this, but Lord Gremory has asked to see Rias and Naruto spoke a voice from behind them. Turning to the voice the two devils and two vampires saw Grayfia standing there.

"About what Grayfia-nee?" asked Rias looking to the silver haired woman confused.

"It's not really my place to say," declared Grayfia getting a confused look from both Naruto and Rias.

"Seras could you watch Gasper while Naruto-kun and I go see what Tou-san wants?" asked Rias kindly smiling to Naruto's queen who smiled and nodded.

"Alright we'll be back soon," declared Naruto getting a nod from his queen and Rias' new servant.

The two devils quickly turned and followed Grayfia who lead them back to the castle and to Zeoticus' office.

The journey was quick and silent, which was slightly worrying to the young devils, upon walking into the office, the two young friends saw that there was not only, Zeoticus in the room but, Venelana, Rilvine, Ruby, Sirzechs, Ruval and Serafall who was clutching Ruval's arm with a smile on her face. It was only due to their position that the two young devils noted the two had near identical rings on their hands both being silver with a gemstone, blue for Ruval and Red for Serafall

"You wished to see us Tou-san?" spoke Rias nervously.

"No need to be scared you two, come sit," spoke the red haired man gesturing to the two seats opposite him before resting his chin on his hands.

"What is it Gremory-sama?" asked Naruto looking at the man nervously despite the words of comfort.

"I'm sure you two know that because of the most recent three way war the Devil population has dropped massively," spoke the red haired clan head, getting a nod from the two children in front of them.

"It's because of this that many pure blooded Devil families are entering their children into arranged marriages," declared Zeoticus, getting a nod from Naruto and a shudder from Rias.

"In fact we have had contact from many families wanting to enter their children into arranged marriages with you two," spoke Zeoticus drawing shocked and disgusted looks from Naruto and Rias.

"Please tell me you haven't agreed to any," almost begged Naruto.

"No we haven't. However," began Zeoticus shaking his head before looking at both children with a calculating gaze.

"However?" questioned Rias nervously.

"However, we have one of our own to propose to you two," spoke Rilvine with a smirk on his face looking at the two devil.

"I would never ev-" begun Naruto, however he stopped dead when Zeoticus spoke.

"We would like to place you two in a marriage with each other," declared the red haired man stopping Naruto's words as his face flushed a light pink as he glanced to Rias who was not doing any better as her face was about the same shade as her hair.

* * *

 **Alrighty people chapter over**

 **so to kick off this chapter we have a spar between Seras and Serafall (I had a lot of fun writing this fight)**

 **then we have Naruto facing off against Sona in chess and winning**

 **after that we have Naruto waking up between Sona and Tdubaki and getting teased by Seras**

 **following that there's Serafall talking to Sirzechs about Naruto posibly having a sacred gear whaaa?**

 **then there was Naruto getting his Familiar, a nine headed Hydra with control of Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Ice, Poison, Gas, Light and Shadow**

 **and then there was Rias' return and the introduction of Gasper**

 **finally we have Rias and Naruto's engagement**

 **so a lot covered in this chapter which is the last of the Underworld Arc a last hurrah for the underworld arc so to speak**

 **anywho with my piece said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	8. Return To Konoha I

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

 **Ok so in the very unlikely situation that someone hasn't read the updated version of last chapter (Rias' engagement changed from with Raiser to with Naruto) go read that first because a couple of things make more sense with that in mind**

* * *

It was a sunny morning within the underworld, within the walls of Gremory castle in one room we find a twelve year old Naruto Gremory Phenex asleep in his bed.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun flooded his room, shining directly on his face and nowhere else, which he was grateful for. The young devil wouldn't want his sleeping companions to be awoken by the sun.

Naruto glanced to his left to see his fiancée of several months, Rias, lying next to him with her arm draped over his chest, her head laying on his shoulder, Naruto planted a gentle kiss on her forehead trying not to wake her.

Beyond Rias laying on Naruto's left forearm with her fingers intertwined with his own was Akeno. Rias when she had been engaged to Naruto had tried to stop her queen from joining Naruto and the red-headed Gremory Heiress in bed but Akeno simply ignored Rias and continued to sneak into Naruto's bed so Rias had reluctantly accepted it.

Looking back to his right Naruto caught sight of head of black hair on his right shoulder, matching Rias' position laying on Naruto's arm her head on his shoulder and an arm draped across his chest was Sona, like with Akeno Rias had tried to stop Sona from joining Naruto in bed, but had given up on the idea when she failed to even make Sona hesitate.

Once again beyond the Sitri heiress lay another black haired figure who much like Akeno had interwoven her fingers with Naruto's own, Naruto lightly squeezed Tsubaki's hand with a smile, Rias had just straight up given up on trying to stop girls joining Naruto in bed after Tsubaki much like Akeno and Sona had simply ignored the red haired girl.

Naruto's head rolled back to the centre, only to see a lump in his quilt around his lower chest and hips, Naruto just shook his head knowing full well that the 'lump' was Koneko curled up on his stomach in such a position that if she were to lean back she would be straddling his crotch.

"Don't say anything," ordered Naruto not even looking to his own queen who stood just inside the door leaning on the doorframe, her arms crossed with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, when your sleeping companions allow you to leave Gremory-sama wanted to see you," declared the platinum blond vampire, Naruto nodded as best he could and his queen dropped into the shadows on the floor leaving Naruto in his bed.

"We should probably let you get up then," spoke Rias softly not moving her head or opening her eyes.

"Sorry did Seras or I wake you?" questioned Naruto glancing to the red head who simply leaned up and kissed him on the lips, nothing more than a peck, before she pulled back.

"No silly I've been awake for about five minutes," declared the woman opening her eyes looking at Naruto with a smile on her face.

Both Rias and Naruto looked down when they felt the covers shift as they were drawn up as Koneko sat up with a yawn.

"Morning Neko-chan," spoke Naruto with a smile.

"Morning Naruto-kun," replied the white haired girl as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand before yawning once more and looking to Naruto with a smile.

"Morning Koneko," said Rias looking down at the girl who had removed the covers from all persons within the bed.

"Morning Rias," replied Koneko looking to her red haired king before the white haired rook lay back down on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto glanced to his left when he felt Sona shiver, however before he could attempt to warm her up her violet eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," declared the girl sitting up with a stretch.

"Morning Sona-chan," replied Naruto smiling at her.

"Good morning Sona," spoke Rias her eyes close but a smile on her face.

"Morning Sona-sama," said Koneko glancing at the girl.

"We probably need to wake up our queens Sona," declared Rias looking to the girl who had just grabbed her glasses from the bedside table.

"What for?" asked the bespectacled girl looking to the red head.

"Tou-san needs to speak with Naruto-kun," said Rias lazily.

"You don't need to wake them up Seras-chan said when we're all up Zeoticus-sama needed to see me," declared Naruto looking to Rias with a frown.

"I know but if Tou-san needs to see you it's more than likely important," replied Rias.

"Tsubaki wake up," spoke Sona turning to her queen before Naruto could stop her.

"Akeno time to wake up," said Rias softly, before gently shaking her own queen.

Both black haired queens groaned as their eyes opened groggily.

"What is it Sona-sama?" questioned Tsubaki turning to Sona.

"What's the deal Rias I was comfortable," muttered Akeno turning to glare at Rias.

"Tou-san needs to see Naruto so we need to let him get up," declared Rias making both Akeno and Tsubaki look at Naruto before sighing and getting up and out of the bed, followed quickly by Rias, Sona and Koneko.

"See you later Naruto," declared the clothe-less Rias before she leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips, lingering for a moment before she pulled back and turned on her heals leaving a blushing Naruto as she walked out of the room with the rest of the girls following.

Naruto got out of his bed before heading towards his bathroom to shower.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto walked towards Zeoticus' office, watching him from his shadow was Seras, the platinum blonde was never far from her master.

Naruto arriving at his destination knocked on Zeoticus' door.

"Enter," called a voice from the other side of the door.

"Seras-chan told me you wanted to see me," spoke Naruto stepping into the room.

"Ah yes Naruto-kun come in come in," spoke the red haired man with a smile. Naruto nodded as he stepped forwards and took a seat in front of the man.

"Rilvine, Ruby, Venelana and I have been talking Naruto, and while Ruby and Venelana don't particularly want to let you, we all agree you are strong enough that we can let you go back to the Elemental Nations, however Ruby and Venelana both put in the stipulation that Seras is to go with you if you do," said Zeoticus leaning on his hands.

"I wouldn't have gone without her anyway," declared Naruto.

"Is that your way of saying you're going?" asked Zeoticus with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I am" said Naruto getting a nod from Zeoticus.

"Is that all you wished to talk about?" asked Naruto getting a nod from the red haired man.

"In that case I should probably make sure I have all I need," said Naruto as he stood.

"I would tell your friends of your decision first, they will want to see you off," said Zeoticus as Naruto turned to leave.

"Would you be so kind to have someone inform Ruby-Obachan and Rilvine-Ojisan that I'm leaving today?" asked Naruto as he stood at the door glancing back to Zeoticus who nodded, Naruto smiled to the man before walking out of the room.

Naruto quickly moved from Zeoticus' office towards one of the many lounge rooms within Gremory castle, the one where he could sense Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, Koneko, Sairaorg and Gasper.

"Naruto-kun, hey, what did Tou-san want?" asked Rias as Naruto walked into the room.

"He wanted to tell me that if I want to I can go back to the Elemental Nations," said Naruto getting shocked and concerned looks from the Devils within the room.

"A-are you going to go?" asked Gasper nervously.

"Yes," declared Naruto with a nod.

"When do we leave?" asked Rias looking to Naruto determinedly.

"Sorry Rias-chan there is no we in this it's me and Seras-chan going, I'm going back to Konoha and even if Zeoticus-Ojisan was ok with you coming with me, I'm not, I trust Konoha less then I trust Raiser. You remember what I was like when I first came here I'm not letting you get put in harm's way while I'm there," declared Naruto, making Rias look down sadly.

"Don't worry Rias I will be back, and you will be able to come with me to the Elemental Nations at some point just not now," spoke Naruto getting a reluctant nod from Rias.

"So when do you leave Naruto?" asked Sairaorg looking at his friend curiously.

"As soon as I have everything I need packed, so probably today," said Naruto getting sad nods from the group of beings in front of him.

"Hey I will come back I promise, but this is something I need to do," declared Naruto.

"There isn't anything we can say to convince you to either stay or let us come with you is there?" asked Sona, getting a shake of the head from Naruto.

"Do you want some help to pack your stuff?" asked Rias.

"No thanks Rias-chan, I'll see you lot later," declared Naruto turning around leaving the devils along in the room.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto walked out of the castle and headed towards the gardens, a bag on his back, and Seras behind him with her own bag on her back.

Grayfia had told the two of them, after they had finished packing everyone wanted to say goodbye would meet them in the central Gazeebo of the gardens.

Naruto and his platinum blond queen walked through the gardens just taking in the scenery, when they reached the gazeebo there were a few more people than either thought would show up.

Looking around Naruto saw Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias, Rilvine, Ruby, Ruval, Razness, Ravel, Lord Sitri, Seltioma, Serafall, Sona, Misla, Sairaorg, Akeno, Tsubaki, Koneko and Gasper.

"Hey everyone," spoke Naruto drawing everyone's attention his way.

"Naruto-Nii," called Ravel as she flew at him tackling him, Naruto barely managing to stay standing as the girl cried against him.

"Don't cry Ravel," spoke Naruto rubbing the girl's back as she hugged him.

"She's sad to see you go Naruto just like the rest of us," spoke Ruval stepping up to his cousin with his fiancée hugging his arm.

"Yeah Naruto-kun it's going to be so boring without you here," spoke Serafall pouting while clutching Ruval's arm.

"It's not like I'm never coming back," declared Naruto.

"Yes but none of us know how long you're going to be gone," spoke Razness.

"I guess," spoke Naruto.

"Well let's not drag this out," declared Sirzechs getting a nod from Naruto who was still hugging Ravel. The Phenex Heiress let go of her cousin and stepped back to her mother who pulled the girl into a gentle hug.

"You better come back to us," declared Rias stepping up to Naruto pulling him into a hug.

"I will I promise you and Naruto Gremory Phenex never breaks a promise," replied Naruto hugging Rias.

"Good," muttered Rias as a few tears slid from her eyes.

After a moment Naruto and Rias separated, the redhead leaving Naruto with a peck on the lips before walking over to her brother, sister-in-law and father.

"Stay safe Naruto-kun," muttered Sona stepping up to the blond looking down.

"I will Sona don't worry" said Naruto with a smile, Sona stepped forwards hugging Naruto and planting a light kiss on his cheek before pulling back blushing before she quickly ran over to her mother leaving a blushing Naruto in his place and a fuming Rias in hers.

"Please don't stay away to long Naruto-kun," spoke Akeno walking up to Naruto wrapping her arms around him as she pouted.

"I won't," replied Naruto hugging Akeno.

"Good," declared Akeno planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth, once again leaving Rias fuming and Naruto blushing. Akeno pulled back and sauntered away from Naruto.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun," spoke Tsubaki simply as she stepped forwards and hugged him.

"Bye Tsubaki-chan," spoke Naruto with a smile, Tsubaki blushed as she lent forwards and pressed her lips to his cheek, nothing more than a peck but that was enough to get Naruto himself blushing even more and Rias fuming even more.

"I'll miss you," said Koneko stepping up hugging Naruto.

"I'll miss you too Neko-chan," replied Naruto with a smile before the girl nervously bit her lip before she followed the other girl's leads and planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek before stepping back blushing profusely, Naruto himself wasn't fairing any better and again Rias was fuming.

"See ya round buddy," spoke Sairaorg stepping up to Naruto the two high fiving.

"Yeah no doubt," declared Naruto with a smirk as he threw an arm around Sairaorg's neck before the two stepped back from each other.

"G-goodbye Naruto," stuttered Gasper stepping up to the blond.

"See ya little buddy," spoke Naruto with a smile ruffling the boy's hair.

"Bye Seras-sensei," said the little vampire turning to Seras who bent down with a smile.

"See you later Gasper," spoke the platinum blond woman with a smile ruffling the boy's hair, the androgynous boy nodded before stepping back.

"Stay safe you two," ordered Venelana stepping up and hugging Naruto getting a nod from both of them as she hugged Naruto, the brown haired woman pulled back and pulled Seras into a hug.

"Please stay safe and keep him safe Seras," begged the woman in a hushed tone.

"I will," replied Seras with a smile.

Venelana pulled back from Seras and stepped back over to her husband as Ruby stepped up to the two of them.

"Don't be strangers you two," spoke Ruby hugging both Naruto and Seras in quick succession getting a nod from both.

"See you later you guys," spoke Razness as he ruffled Naruto's hair and saluted Seras.

"See you cous," replied Naruto with a smirk while Seras nodded to man.

"Don't be afraid to reach out if you need a hand Naruto," spoke Ruval with Serafall still clutching his arm, Naruto nodded to the man.

"Well I think everything that needs to be said has been said," spoke Sirzechs drawing Naruto's attention to him.

"Bye Naruto, Seras," spoke the man while Grayfia waved at the young blond and his queen with a smile on her face and a protruding belly.

"Bye you three," said Naruto with a smirk, getting a giggle from Grayfia and an eye roll from Sirzechs.

"Well Seras I think it's about time we made our exit," spoke Naruto turning to the vampire queen who nodded.

"Well guys it's been fun I'll see you soon hopefully," declared Naruto as a teleportation ring formed under him and Seras, and in the blink of an eye the two were gone.

* * *

 **#Konoha Forest Of Death#**

A teleportation ring formed in the middle of a clearing, as the ring formed a torrent of flame burst forth from the ring.

Once the flames died down Naruto and Seras were left in their place.

"You might want to disappear Seras I don't want the village knowing about at all if possible," spoke Naruto, Seras nodded to Naruto and stepped onto his shadow before she simply dropped into the darkened area behind her master.

Naruto then proceeded to walk out of the clearing he found himself in and towards the edge of the forest.

Despite not being in the village for three years nothing much had changed so Naruto simply followed his memories of the back streets to get to the Hokage tower without anyone seeing him.

Walking into the tower Naruto slipped passed the secretary who disliked him and began walking up the stairs, he had spent some of the time while packing his stuff working out his excuse to Hiruzen as to where he was for the last year he was going to have to use a little devil magic but he couldn't reveal the mystic world to Hiruzen it was too risky.

Walking into the office Naruto saw the old man behind the desk, he wasn't sure how to feel about the man he had hid his heritage and burden from him but the man also treated Naruto like family.

"Hey Jiji," spoke Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" questioned Hiruzen looking up at the blond even if he didn't believe it.

"Yeah old man it's me," said Naruto with a smile, Hiruzen quickly got up and walked over to the boy, however Naruto saw all he needed to about the man in his eyes when he saw Naruto, they were not eyes of a caring man happy to see his lost family member, those were eyes of someone looking at a tool.

" _So you were manipulating me to you old bastard well I won't let you do that anymore,"_ declared Naruto mentally glaring at the old man.

"Where have you been Naruto my boy, no one has seen you for three years we thought you were dead," said Hiruzen.

"I was staying in that big fenced off forest Jiji," said Naruto.

"The Forest Of Death?" questioned Hiruzen, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that one," declared Naruto a grin on his face as he subtly cast a daemonic illusion over Hiruzen making him believe what the blond said, he knew this would work as the spell wasn't chakra based to Hiruzen wouldn't be able to detect it, his parents had both done this in the past Kushina had told him how to do it.

"Oh I know I should have sent someone to search there," said Hiruzen.

"Well I'm back now Jiji," said Naruto with a grin.

"Ok my boy well why don't you run along I have things to do," said Hiruzen getting a nod from Naruto who turned and left.

Naruto walked down and out of the tower and began to head in the direction of his apartment.

However before he could get too far he felt someone following him, so instead of heading back to his apartment Naruto headed towards the training grounds.

Getting to a training ground Naruto walked deep into the training ground into a forest so deep that the light barely managed to penetrate the canopy.

"You can come out now," declared Naruto not even turning to face his follower.

"Well I should have expected nothing less from Minato-sama's child," spoke a voice from behind Naruto.

The blond turned to the voice only to see standing in a tree above him was a man who had short spikey black hair, his Irises were blood red with three red tomoe rotating around the pupil. The man wore standard ANBU armour with a Ninjato strapped to his back and a mask attached to his belt.

"Shisui Uchiha, known as Shisui the Teleporter because of your incredible speed leaving afterimages when you fight, renown for your skills with a blade and you're Sharingan," spoke Naruto getting an interested look from Shisui.

"I see my reputation proceeds me," spoke Shisui.

"However none of that interests me, Shisui Uchiha, a Middle class reincarnated Devil, skilled with Pyrokinesis, and wielder of the Sacred Gear Ivory, otherwise known as the Blade of Gaia, servant of my father Minato Phenex" said Naruto with a smirk looking up at Shisui.

"I see my _other_ reputation proceeds me," declared Shisui with a smirk.

"What can I do for you Shisui?" asked Naruto shaking his head with a smile.

"It's more what I can do for you," said Shisui getting a quirked brow from Naruto.

"If you're staying here in the elemental nations for any amount of time, you will want to know how to use chakra to throw off Sensor ninja," said Shisui.

"And you offer me training?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Shisui.

"When and where?" asked Naruto.

"May as well make it here every day from now on ten in the morning unless I say otherwise," declared Shisui getting a nod from Naruto.

"Ok sounds good," declared Naruto, Shisui nodded before he vanished in a swirl of leaves, Naruto himself then walked back out of the clearing the way he came, moving back to the main streets of Konoha.

Once again Naruto headed off towards his apartment quickly ducking into the backstreets as he headed towards the red light district, luckily none of the villagers spotted him while he ran through the back alleys.

Once Naruto reached the red light district he stepped out of the back alleys as he didn't need to hide from the hookers and thugs of Konoha they actually treated him like a human as opposed to the rest of the village.

Naruto walked towards his apartment block he knew he probably wasn't going to have a good time as he knew the land lord would be rude to him but Naruto would simply 'liberate' the deed to the building from the man he wasn't sure if the land lord would 'disappear' after but he was contemplating it.

"OI BRAT," yelled a voice from behind Naruto.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Naruto looking back at the land lord walking up to him angrily.

"YOU you little brat owe me thirty six months' rent plus a substantial late fee" said the man, Seras rose out of Naruto's shadow shocking the man but before anything could be said Seras was in front of him pointing at his forehead before both Seras's and the land lord's eyes glowed red as she begun to hypnotise him.

"You will no longer bother Naruto for rent," said Seras.

"I will no longer bother Naruto for rent," said the land lord.

"In fact you wish to sign over ownership of the building to Naruto," said Seras.

"In fact I wish to sign over ownership of the building to Naruto," said the land lord before he put down his briefcase and opened it up pulled out a form an began scribbling on it, before he walked over to Naruto handing him the pen and form.

"All that is needed is your signature here and the deal will be complete Naruto," said the land lord in a trance like state, Naruto took the form and signed where he said.

"Seras-chan disappear him," declared Naruto walking into the large apartment complex, before walking up to his apartment, walking into his old home, Naruto felt his stomach grumble, the blond looked at his fridge.

"Yeah no I don't think I'm that brave," muttered Naruto seeing an old instant ramen container out of the corner of his eye, looking over at the cup he swore it moved, stepping out of the room he was half tempted to burn the room to the ground. Naruto quickly moved back to the ground floor where he found Seras walking into ground floor.

"Let's go Seras I'm hungry and I wouldn't trust the food in my apartment as far as you could throw it," said Naruto.

"Ok so where are we going?" asked Seras.

"A forest I know just outside village I don't have any elemental nation's money so I can't buy anything so we have to go hunting," said Naruto getting a nod from his queen and once more the two took off towards the back alleys.

" _You could just go to our house the whole house as stasis runes on it so any food in there it should still be good"_ declared Kushina from within Naruto's mind.

"That sounds good Seras-chan change of plans we're heading to my parents' house," declared Naruto as the two devils changed paths.

* * *

 **#Later That Night#**

The blond Gremory Phenex walked towards the main part of the village, walking down the streets of the village Naruto ignored the glares being sent his way in favour of walking to his destination.

The T&I department was not a place many people would willingly go to let alone a child but Naruto walked up to the building that looked like any other in the area the screams of those within silenced by seals and devil runes. Just as Naruto was about to walk in the doors of the building opened.

"Anko-nee," said Naruto with a huge smile seeing the purple haired woman he had come to see.

"N-Naru-chan?" questioned the woman seeing the blond she hadn't seen in over three years.

"Nee-chan," called Naruto running over to the woman hugging her, despite her shock Anko seized the boy in a hug.

"Naruto what? Who? When? What?" questioned Anko confused.

"Nee-chan I don't really want to talk about this more than once, I know you probably have questions for me but could we talk about this with Yugao-nee, Hayate-Nii and Kurenai-Nee?" questioned Naruto, Anko narrowed her eyes at the young blond.

"It's a long story I swear I will answer any questions I just don't want to be explaining over and over again," said Naruto.

"You're lucky Naruto I was just headed out to meet them now," said Anko holding out her hand to the young blond who happily took the woman's hand before the two of them walked away from the T&I building, heading to the red light district.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

Naruto walked with Anko into a bar Naruto walking behind Anko somewhat as the two walked towards the back of the bar.

Anko walked towards her and her friend's usual table she was walking a little faster than normal but she wanted answers from Naruto.

"Hey Anko-chan," called a voice snapping Anko out of her pseudo trance to see Kurenai smiling at her, Anko grinned at her friends.

"Hey guys lookie who I found," said Anko with a grin stepping aside revealing behind Anko was Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" questioned Kurenai looking at the boy.

"H-hey," said Naruto nervously.

"Naruto," squealed Kurenai jumping out her seat hugging Naruto tightly.

"Here I thought Anko was Kaa-chan's rook" spoke Naruto as he was squeezed exceedingly tight by Kurenai who the second she heard his comment she stopped dead in her tracks as did the other three people.

"Seras would you please join us," spoke Naruto making the four people around him look at him confused until his platinum blond vampiric queen rise out of his shadow standing behind him.

"I assume you want to know where I have been for the couple of years, I have been learning about my heritage," said Naruto shocking the four people. Naruto then sat down in the booth next to Yugao, Seras sitting next to him the rest of the group shuffling around to accommodate Naruto and his queen

"H-how did you get to the underworld?" questioned Hayate forgetting to fake cough while he spoke.

"Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory felt me use my daemonic power instinctively and they took me back to the underworld with them," spoke Naruto looking at Hayate who nodded.

"You used your demonic power instinctively?" questioned Yugao.

"A group of blanked masked ANBU attacked me with some fire jutsu which I took control of with my Pyrokinesis," said Naruto getting a confused and somewhat annoyed look from Yugao.

"I take it Seras-san there is one of your peerage?" questioned Kurenai

"Yes I met her in London. Meet Seras Victoria my vampiric queen," said Naruto.

"Wait Seras Victoria as in Seras Victoria revived as a vampire by Alucard?" questioned Yugao looking at Seras.

"How do you know my former master?" questioned Seras.

"He was both of Kushina-sama's Bishops," declared Hayate.

" _ **I told him so many times not to call me that,"**_ spoke Kushina from Naruto's mind

"How did you know I was your mother's rook?" asked Anko looking at Naruto confused, Hayate, Yugao and Kurenai looked at each other before then looking at Naruto.

"My mother is alive, she told me," said Naruto.

"That's not funny Naruto," said Kurenai narrowing her eyes at Naruto who looked at her unwavering.

"She is alive not in the same form as you knew she is the Kyubi," said Naruto getting raised eyebrows from the four people in front of him.

"When she had the Kyubi sealed in her she began to merge with it, when the Kyubi was sealed into me Kaa-chan and Tou-san sealed parts of their own souls in me as well, Kaa-chan's soul latched onto the Kyubi and she fought with it for control of its body and she won," said Naruto making the four of them look at him unbelievingly.

" _ **Sochi I have an idea but you're going to have to trust me,"**_ spoke Kushina from within Naruto's mind.

"As much as I want to believe you Naruto it sounds so unbelievable," said Yugao with a sad smile looking at the blond.

The blond himself closed his eyes with a sigh, making them look at him however what no one expected was for his eyes to snap open his normal blue eyes replaced with blood red ones and before anyone could anything Naruto's hands came together in a hand sign.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"** called Naruto in a distinctly feminie voice and a plume of red smoke appeared beside the table.

"Oh that's better," spoke the same feminie voice from before.

"K-Kushina-sama?" questioned the four reincarnated devils at the table.

"I told you all not to call me that," spoke Kushina narrowing her eyes at the four devils.

"S-sorry," spoke the ninja in unison.

"It's fine you lot just remember don't call me sama," declared Kushina getting a nod from the four ninja.

"You gonna scoot over so I can sit or do I just stand for the night?" asked Kushina with a grin before the sitting group of ninja moved around making room for Kushina, just as she sat down an ANBU appeared next to their table.

"Oni-Nii" spoke Naruto happily seeing the masked ninja.

"Hello Alucard," said Kushina not even looking at the ninja.

"It has been a while Kushina-sama" said the masked man reaching up to his mask pulling it off revealing his pail face, blood red eyes and long black hair.

"Alucard nice to see you again," said Seras looking at her former master.

"As it is to see you Seras," spoke Alucard with a smile looking at his former servant.

"I see you have once more followed in my path and been reborn as a Devil Seras," said Alucard with a smirk sensing the power within Seras.

"She is a mutation queen, my mutation queen," said Naruto smirking as he saw the surprized look on Alucard's face as well as the looks on everyone else's faces minus Seras and Kushina

"You may grow stronger then me yet Seras," said Alucard with a smirk, before looking to Kushina.

"Before anything else I must, ask how you are alive mistress?" questioned Alucard looking confusedly at Kushina.

"Long story short I am the Kyubi" said Kushina getting a nod from Alucard.

"Hang on, how did you find us here?" questioned Seras looking at her former master.

"I felt a small Youkai pulse and I felt it best to investigate because it was either Naruto or a rouge Youkai," said Alucard.

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) -** **?**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook (x2) - ?**

 **Pawn (x8) - ?**

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Alright chapter over**

 **ok so first off i want to apologise if the first half of this chapter seems a little off i was having a bad day so i may have decided to get a little drunk but still decided to write anyway**

 **so here we have Naruto and Rais' closeness along with his closeness to Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki and Koneko**

 **then we have Zeoticus telling Naruto he can go back to the Elemental Nations**

 **and from that we have the goodbye scene (In case i need to spell it out for some people Ruval and Serafall are engaged (Don't ask me why i just decided fuck it why not))**

 **then we have Naruto's return to Konoha**

 **with Naruto putting Hiruzen under a Devil Illusion**

 **Naruto meeting Shisui who is his father's knight and who offers him Shinobi Training**

 **Naruto 'liberating' the deed for his** **apartment with the help of Seras**

 **and finally we have Naruto and Seras meeting with Kushina's peerage.**

 **So again sorry if the first half of this chapter seems off i was drunk**

 **other then that i have said all i need to so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	9. Return To Konoha II

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto with Seras in his shadow and Kushina back in the seal walked away from the bar in the red light. It was the dead of night as Naruto wandered the streets, despite that Naruto could feel many eyes on him.

" _Seras scare those fools away"_ ordered Naruto mentally to his vampiric queen who watched as a mob of twenty or so civilians formed behind Naruto. All the vampire did was let her glowing red eyes shine through Naruto's shadow and the entire mob flinched before about half of them ran away in fear the others getting angry.

" _Pussies"_ thought Naruto as he felt half the mob scatter, Naruto continued walking with the mob following 'stealthily' behind him. Naruto walked into a nearby alleyway planning to wipe the remaining people out however upon stepping into the alley Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Naruto jogging over to a girl who lay on the ground looking half-starved and only just clinging to consciousness.

"Nowhere to run now daemon," called one of the villagers as they entered the alley.

"Seras get her out of here," ordered Naruto in an emotionless tone as he stood up.

"Yes Naruto-sama," spoke Seras as she rose out of his shadow before picking up the girl and flaring out her wings and taking off into the night sky.

"Time to die," declared one of the villagers looking to Naruto with a smirk.

"I don't think so," spoke Naruto throwing his hand out to the side a ball of blue flame forming over his palm.

"Get him," ordered the apparent leader of the mob holding a pitch fork as he ran forwards only for him to take a single step forwards before he was incinerated in a tower of blue flames that grew and engulfed two more villagers before bathing half of the village in a blue glow, before any of the civilians could even blink Naruto had Brynhildr in his hand and was charging at the group of seven remaining villagers, Naruto blocked a strike from a pipe wielding fat civilian before the blonde's flame coated hand was shoved into the man's chest Naruto ripping out the man's still beating heart, crushing it with a sick grin on his face as the six villagers all looked on in horror.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto swinging his weapon forwards in an arc slicing a green scar into the air sucking in the two closest attempted murderers before sealing itself shut.

The remaining four villagers realised they had no chance and turned to run away. Naruto held his blood-soaked free hand in a claw like fashion as purple sparks danced off his fingers throwing his hand forwards the lightning jumped from his hand and shot towards all four of the villagers. However lady luck appeared to be against Naruto as only two of the villagers were hit by the purple lightning. Naruto glared at the two remaining villagers and was about to give chase when two semi-loud sounds rung out throughout the dead streets of Konoha.

*Bang*

*Bang*

Naruto's head snapped to the origin of the two sounds as the two villagers fell to the ground blood pouring out of their heads.

"Thanks Alucard," spoke Naruto seeing the man holding a hand gun pointing in the direction of the two dead villagers. Alucard nodded to Naruto before he faded into the shadows leaving Naruto alone in the alley.

Naruto formed a teleportation circle beneath his feet, the magical circle quickly rising up to engulf him just before Hiruzen and several ANBU dropped into the bloody alleyway.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto appeared in front of his home just as Seras landed in front of him with the girl in her arms, now that he had time to look at her, Naruto would describe the girl as cute, she had medium length blond hair, blue eyes at least that's what they appeared to be in the alleyway, she wore a cream yellow blazer over a white dress shirt with a black tie, a blue skirt, but she wore no shoes or socks.

"Take her inside to a guest room," ordered Naruto getting a nod from his queen as she moved through the gates, Naruto lingering outside for a moment looking back at the village before following his queen inside the gates closing behind him.

* * *

 **#Next Morning#**

Naruto groaned as his eyes fluttered open light flooding his room, his parent's old room, waking him up. Naruto looked to his left and then to hiss right before sighing almost disappointedly.

"Something the matter Naruto-sama?" asked Seras, making Naruto jump.

"Oh Seras I didn't see you there," spoke Naruto before looking away from the woman.

"It's nothing," muttered Naruto answering the woman's question.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," replied Seras moving over to Naruto taking a seat beside him.

"I've spent so much time waking up with Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki and even Koneko beside me, I've forgotten what it's like to wake up alone," sighed Naruto looking down.

"If you're missing waking up with someone I'll sleep beside you," said Seras looking at Naruto with a smile.

"You would? You don't have to if you don't want to Seras," spoke Naruto looking to Seras shocked before looking away nervously.

"I don't mind if it will make my cute little master happy," declared Seras pulling Naruto into a hug rubbing her cheek to his.

"H-Hey quit it," laughed Naruto as Seras began to tickle him lightly.

"I'll go get started on breakfast," said Seras standing up from Naruto's bed.

"Alright make enough for our guest" ordered Naruto getting a nod from the vampire as she left his room while the blond himself got up and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

* * *

 **#About Half An Hour Later#**

Naruto clad in the outfit that had been made for him while staying in Phenex castle stood in the doorway of the guest room that housed girl from the previous night, the blond girl appeared to be resting peacefully. Naruto would leave her to rest with a plate of food and a note there if she hadn't awoken by the time he left to go see Shisui. A cough drew Naruto's attention back to the girl who sat up with a cough before looking around in fear.

"Hey, hey it's ok your safe," spoke Naruto steadily trying to calm the girl down she looked at him.

"Here have a drink," said Naruto handing the girl a glass of water which she quickly drank.

"So can you tell me your name?" asked Naruto.

"Le Fay Pendragon," muttered the girl weakly.

"Well Le Fay-chan breakfast will be ready shortly so until then relax," spoke Naruto calmly.

"Actually Naruto-sama breakfast is ready now," declared a voice from behind Naruto making both Naruto and Le Fay turn to her.

"Thank you Seras," said Naruto.

"Well Le Fay it appears breakfast is ready, can you walk?" questioned Naruto looking to the young girl who nodded. Le Fay shuffled herself to the edge of the bed she was in before pulling the covers back and stepping out.

Only to immediately crumple to the ground.

"Le Fay," called Naruto catching her before she hit the ground.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama it appears I can't walk," spoke the girl sheepishly.

"It's ok just don't push yourself," said Naruto picking the girl up in a bridal carry, Le Fay blushed at the position but said nothing as Naruto carried her.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto sat opposite Le Fay, both of them had finished their breakfast and Seras was now clearing away the dishes.

"Thank you for the food Seras-sama, Naruto-sama," said Le Fay bowing as best she could in her seat.

"No problem Le Fay," spoke Seras with a smile to the young blond girl Naruto just nodded to the girl.

"Now that you have eaten there is something I would like to discuss," declared Naruto making Le Fay look to him.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" asked the girl looking to Naruto.

"What is someone like yourself doing here in all alone?" questioned Naruto with a quirked brow.

"Someone like me?" queried Le Fay not sure to his meaning.

"Well you are human but you're not a human of the elemental nations so what are you doing in this dimensional plane?" asked Naruto making Le Fay's eyes shoot wide.

"How do you know about the dimensional planes?" questioned Le Fay looking at Naruto shocked.

"Answer my question and I shall answer yours," declared Naruto.

"I am a member of the house of Pendragon, I have been taught magic by the Golden Dawn, but my brother who is without a doubt the family member I care most for, I had heard left the House Of Pendragon, so I left the Golden Dawn to look for him. Unfortunately I haven't had to take care of myself to such a degree before which is why I ended up begging for food. I had heard a rumour my brother had come here and that's why I'm here looking for information about him but the teleportation spell took a lot out of me so needed food and that was about a week ago I think I haven't been able to keep track of time so well trying to make sure I didn't end up raped by some of the lovely people in this village," explained Le Fay sarcastically calling the people of Konoha lovely.

"I'm a devil, I was born here, but learnt about the mystical world three years ago when I was taken to the underworld and learned about my heritage," said Naruto getting a nod from Le Fay followed by a confused look.

"You were born here? Why would even a devil want to live here of all dimensional plains?" questioned Le Fay.

"Well it's a long story," muttered Naruto scratching his neck.

"We have as long as you wish to speak Naruto-sama," spoke the magician.

"Well my parents were entered into an arranged marriage and neither of them partially liked the idea of the marriage so they both came here independently trying to escape the engagement, both of them ended up here in this village, falling in love with who they thought were mortals of this dimension only for it to be their betrotheds when they discovered this they accepted the engagement but having both made so many friends in this dimension they didn't want to leave so they decided to live here permanently even going so far as to sacrifice their lives for the safety of this village twelve years ago," said Naruto.

"Wait how old are you?" questioned Le Fay looking at the blond in front of her confused.

"I'm twelve," declared Naruto getting a confused look from Le Fay.

"You're twelve and your parents died twelve years ago…" spoke Le Fay.

"When I was taken to the underworld I met with my extended family who explained part of the story to me and then I met my mother, who with my father sealed a Youkai into me on the night I was born however the sealing technique cost my father his life while my mother was dying from having the Youkai extracted from her. They however sealed fragments of their souls into me and when my mother had the Youkai sealed into her and had begun to merge with it so when her soul was sealed into me it latched onto the Youkai causing the two to fight for supremacy of the Youkai's body my mother winning," said Naruto getting a nod from Le Fay.

"Anyway you said you came here looking for your brother, have you made any headway?" questioned Naruto looking at the girl curiously.

"No unfortunately I don't know if he has even been here," muttered Le Fay looking down.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you are in Konoha," said Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," replied Le Fay.

"Well if you're willing to help me I don't know this place that well so would you be able to help me," muttered Le Fay looking down embarrassed about asking Naruto to help her.

"Sure I have a couple of ideas where we can begin," said Naruto with a grin, Le Fay moved to get out of her chair only to fall as she tried to stand up properly, Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Hey, slowdown is it that important that we start now, you can rest?" spoke Naruto as he looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry I don't want to wait on this my brother could leave if he's here while I'm resting," spoke the girl, Naruto nodded and turned around and picked up the girl piggy back style.

"What are you doing Naruto-sama?" questioned Le Fay her head resting on the boy's shoulder.

"You can't walk I'll carry you," declared Naruto walking towards the door.

"Seras I need you to go to the training ground and apologise to Shisui telling him I won't be there today," called Naruto

"Ok Naruto-sama" replied Seras as Naruto and Le Fay stepped out of the house

Naruto and Le Fay walked out of the compound and as the gates closed behind them the compound shimmered before vanishing.

"How did you do that?" asked Le Fay.

"The compound is protected by runes so that only people who know where it is can get to it," declared Naruto as he moved through the trees back towards the village.

Naruto and Le Fay walked back towards the village centre, Le Fay looking on confused as Naruto walked stealthily around the village back alleys.

"Why are you hiding Naruto?" asked Le Fay in a hushed tone.

"The village hates me the Youkai that I told you was sealed in me caused a lot of damage to the village all of the adults of the village know that the Youkai is sealed in me and would use any excuse to attack me either thinking that by hurting me they hurt the Kyubi or that I am the Kyubi itself," whispered Naruto as he moved towards the front gates.

Luckily Naruto and Le Fay managed to get to the front gates without trouble, walking up to the gate Naruto saw just the two knuckle heads he wanted to see sitting in the both arms crossed and sleeping.

"Oi Kotetsu, Izumo wake up," said Naruto walking up to the booth.

"We're awake, we're awake," spoke a startled Kotetsu as he and Izumo both sat up in an instant, both men looked lazily around until their eyes settled on Naruto.

"N-Naruto is that you?" questioned Izumo in shock at seeing the boy.

"Hey guys long time," said Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto buddy where have you been?" questioned Kotetsu looking unbelievingly at the boy.

"I have been in the Forest Of Death," said Naruto with a sad smile.

"What the hell man, next time tell us before you take off like that we missed you, ya little knuckle head," muttered Izumo reaching over and ruffling Naruto's hair it was at that moment both men noticed the person on Naruto's back.

"Who's your friend Naruto?" questioned Kotetsu looking at the girl on the blonde's back.

"Hello I am Le Fay Pendragon" said the girl with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Le Fay-san" spoke Kotetsu with a smile.

"What can we do for the two of you?" questioned Izumo looking at Naruto and his passenger.

"Well Le Fay here has been looking for her brother who ran away from home and she had heard rumours that he might be here in Konoha," said Naruto.

"Alright let's see if we can find him in the log, we just need a name," spoke Kotetsu.

"Arthur Pendragon," declared Le Fay getting a nod from Kotetsu as he began to look through the books for the name. Flipping through the pages Kotetsu looked up and down the pages of the book shaking his head, flicking the pages as he got closer and closer to the back of the books. Several minutes after he began Kotetsu looked up with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry no Arthur Pendragon in here not even an Arthur sorry Le Fay-chan," said Kotetsu with an apologetic look.

"I thank you for looking for me," declared Le Fay with a sad smile.

"Sorry we couldn't be more helpful but we'll keep an eye out for him and we'll let you know if he checks into the village," said Izumo with a smile getting a grateful smile from the girl.

"Thanks guys," muttered Naruto before turning around and began walking away from the gates.

Naruto walking away from the gates quickly made his way to a back alley where he moved out of the open end of the alleyway before he quickly formed a magical circle below his feet which rose up engulfing Naruto and Le Fay.

* * *

 **#Unknown Alleyway#**

Naruto and Le Fay appeared in another alleyway which looked a lot less clean then the previous one but this alleyway Naruto simply walked out onto the street and calmly walked down the road confusing Le Fay who quickly looked around to see people giving her and Naruto strange looks.

"Naruto people are staring," muttered Le Fay concerned.

"They're just trying to work out who their new imoto (Little Sister) is and who hurt her," said Naruto confusing Le Fay who looked around confused before what he meant clicked in her mind.

"Wait me?" questioned Le Fay confused.

"Yep," said Naruto with a smile.

"Why would anyone care who hurt me and why would I be their Imoto?" questioned Le Fay.

"This Le Fay is Konoha's red light district the only place in the village I am considered by a majority of the population to be human and almost everyone here sees me as their Ototo and if you're with me then you're family to the people here. Everyone in this district looks out for everyone else, this district is not a random assortment of people this district is one giant family," declared Naruto.

"Oh ok," muttered Le Fay looking down feeling bad for Naruto that the rest of the village apparently viewed him as less then human. However her attention was drawn towards a large building in front of them, it was a bar. Walking straight in Le Fay was somewhat scared when everyone turned to her and Naruto.

"Nice of you to show yourself Naruto," declared a sarcastic feminie voice from behind the bar.

"Sorry Nee-san things happened and I spent the last couple of years outside of Konoha," declared Naruto as he walked up to the bar.

"I will let you off this time mister but next time I want advanced notice half the thugs were ready to start knocking down doors looking for you," said the woman.

"I'm sorry everyone," said Naruto looking down.

"Hey it's ok Naruto, but next time advanced notice," declared another voice within the room, Naruto nodded.

"Anyway Naruto who's the girl?" asked the woman from behind the bar, Naruto moved over to the bar before one of the scantily clad women at the bar took Le Fay from Naruto's back and sat her on her lap while the scantily clad woman next to her picked up Naruto putting him in her lap.

"This is Le Fay," declared Naruto motioning to the girl who waved nervously to the woman behind the bar.

"She's not from here and her brother left their home and she's looking for him, she heard rumours he might be here in Konoha, we've already checked with Kotetsu and Izumo but they haven't seen him," spoke Naruto.

"And his name is?" questioned the lady behind the bar.

"Arthur Pendragon," nervously spoke Le Fay.

"Can't say the name rings a bell, but what's he look like maybe I've seen him," suggested the woman.

"Well he's blond with a short ponytail and spikey hair, uh purple eyes, and glasses," spoke Le Fay trying to recall details of her brother's appearance being at least three months since she had seen him he could have changed in the time she hadn't seen him.

"Unfortunately sweetie I can't say I have seen him sorry," spoke the woman behind the bar with an apologetic look.

"Thanks anyway," muttered Le Fay looking down sadly.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

Naruto walked out of the bar with Le Fay on his back as he walked. Despite it being a dead end Naruto tried to help Le Fay stay positive.

"Don't worry Le Fay-chan I'm sure we'll find him," said Naruto with a smile at the girl.

"Thank you Naruto but for now I just want to rest for a while," declared Le Fay, Naruto nodded and began walking towards his parent's home.

Before the two of them could get far Seras dropped down in front of them.

"Shisui-san said that it was fine asking you not to make a habit of not going and to meet him tomorrow same place same time," declared Seras getting a nod from Naruto before she dropped into his shadow. With that Naruto continued on his way, walking out of the red light district Naruto once more moved to the back alleys.

Walking for five minutes Naruto came to the market district and was about to form a teleportation circle to the other side of the village when something caught his senses.

"Seras please take Le Fay home," muttered Naruto as he crouched down in his alleyway.

"What is it Naruto-sama?" asked Seras looking to Naruto as she rose out of his shadow.

"From the feel of it I might not be the only pure devil in Konoha," spoke Naruto looking out into the market.

" _But why does it feel like they're half pure blooded and half reincarnated,"_ thought Naruto to himself trying to make sense of what he was feeling. Seras took the sleeping blond girl from Naruto's back before vanishing in a teleportation circle.

Naruto jumped to a nearby roof trying to get a look at who he was sensing. Quickly moving from roof to roof Naruto made his way towards the source, as he got closer yet another power began to extrude from whatever Naruto was following.

" _Werewolf too what the hell is this?"_ questioned Naruto as he jumped one last roof before peering down into an open street.

" _ **It's one of Minato's Rooks and your half-sister,"**_ declared Kushina from within Naruto's mind upon seeing who Naruto was sensing.

" _Wait I have a half-sister?"_ questioned Naruto to his mother as he followed the two ladies.

" _ **Yes you do, when Minato and I were dating we had an 'open relationship',"**_ spoke Kushina confusing Naruto who continued to tail his father's rook and his half-sister.

" _Open Relationship?"_ thought Naruto wanting clarification.

" _ **Yes Minato and I, well we both were in a relationship with each other, but we slept with other people who knew about us being together and weren't looking for actual relationships with us just looking for itches to be scratched so to speak. Minato slept with her, I slept with Alucard and Mikoto my best friend,"**_ replied Kushina.

"You can come out now," called a womanly voice from below Naruto who had been completely lost in his conversation that he had followed the two women out of the market district.

Naruto jumped from the roof landing ten feet in front of the two women.

"Naruto?" questioned the older of the two.

"That's me," replied Naruto.

"Why were you following us?" questioned the younger of the two women narrowing her eyes at the young blond.

"Is it so rude of me to want to me my half-sister?" questioned Naruto drawing a confused look from the younger of the two women, and a shocked look from the older one.

"How did you know about that?" asked the older woman shocked making the younger woman look to her mother in shock.

"What the hell is he saying Kaa-chan?" asked the young woman.

"To answer your question Tsume-san, my mother told me about you and my father," said Naruto making Tsume look at him confused.

"Kaa-chan what is he talking about?" questioned the girl looking to Tsume.

"Hana-chan this boy is your half-brother, you and Kiba have different fathers your father is this boy's father," said Tsume looking to her daughter who looked from her mother to Naruto shocked.

"B-but Tou-san…" began Hana.

"He never knew as far as he knew you were his daughter I never told him," spoke Tsume cutting off her daughter.

"Then who was my real father?" asked Hana.

"Minato Namikaze," declared Tsume making Hana's eyes go wide.

"T-the Yellow Flash was my father?" questioned Hana dropping to the ground in shock.

"Ah so you haven't told her what she is then Tsume-san?" spoke Naruto making the woman wince and Hana's head snap up to him shocked.

"How do you know about that?" snarled Hana.

"Oh which bit do you know about?" asked Naruto confusing Hana.

"She knows about being a werewolf that's kind of hard to hide from her," spoke Tsume drawing confused looks from both Hana and Naruto.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I was infected with Lycanthropy when I was pregnant with her so she was partially born with it, she can't control her transformations on full moons," declared Tsume looking to her daughter with a sad look.

"Is there something else I am Kaa-chan?" questioned Hana looking to her mother scared.

"Yes Hana you, you're a, well you are-" spoke Tsume trying to work out an easy way to break the news to her daughter.

"You're a devil Hana-Nee," declared Naruto making both Hana and Tsume look to Naruto.

"A d-devil?" asked Hana.

"Yes, partially a reincarnated one and partially a full blooded one," declared Naruto stepping forwards to the shell shocked woman.

"Wha-what?" questioned Hana.

"Our father was a pure blooded devil, and your mother was a member of his peerage," spoke Naruto

"His what?" asked Hana.

"Naruto stop she has no idea what you're saying," Tsume begged, looking at her confused daughter.

"I want you to explain to her everything tonight, and I do mean everything Tsume," ordered Naruto making the woman look at him shocked and was about to tell Naruto not to tell her what to do when he spoke again and all words died in the woman's throat.

"Hana will need to understand everything tomorrow when we talk about me helping her control her lycanthropy," declared Naruto.

"What?" questioned Hana looking at Naruto shocked, not even sure she heard him right.

"I have an idea how to help you control your Lycanthropy but I want you to understand what you are agreeing to if you say yes," stated Naruto.

"Where will I find you tomorrow?" asked Hana.

"I'll find you, don't worry" spoke Naruto before a teleportation circle appeared beneath his feet, which quickly rose up engulfing the young blond in a plume of blue flames.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto sat in his parent's lounge room reading one of several large books Venelana had given him to read, the sun had long since set Le Fay had been sleeping since Naruto had returned.

Seras had left the house when the sun had gone down Naruto knew what she was going to do and really he didn't try to stop her from going out and finding some of the harsher of his attackers to either scare them or kill them.

Naruto while reading was thinking about his half-sister and her Lycanthropy, he did have an idea on how to help her but he wasn't sure about it. His mind flickered from his half-sister to his mother and father's peerages he would need to find a way to subtly ask them where their loyalty lay without outright telling them he planned to defect from the village. Naruto's thought process was interrupted by the sound of a door opening, Naruto turned around to see Le Fay in a clean set of clothes looking at him.

"Le Fay-chan is something wrong?" questioned Naruto watching as the blonde girl walked forwards and sat down on the sofa opposite Naruto with a look of contemplation on her face.

"Naruto-sama I want to thank you for everything you've done for me today, you didn't have to feed me or give me a place to stay in this village nor did you have to help me with my search for my brother," spoke Le Fay.

"Are you leaving?" questioned Naruto getting a shake of the head from the girl.

"No not yet my brother may yet be in this village but I do want to thank you properly so if there is anything I can provide you with I will be happy to do so," said Le Fay.

"I didn't do what I did today for a thanks Le Fay-chan it was because it was what was right," said Naruto with a smile.

"Still is there nothing you want that I may be able to provide?" questioned the girl, Naruto looked conflicted about what he was about to say.

"There is something, please Naruto-sama tell me I feel bad, making you miss your training with your sensei," declared Le Fay. Naruto held up a finger indicating for her to wait, Naruto walked away into a hallway, returning a moment later with nothing appearing to be different.

"There is one thing, however I do not expect you to say yes nor do you have to, I respect your decision whatever it may be and you are welcome to stay here either way I will not try to force this upon you nor if you say yes will I prevent you from your search," said Naruto making Le fay raise an eyebrow at her fellow blond, before he reached forwards and put an object on the table between them.

"Is that a…?" questioned Le Fay words failing her.

"An Evil Piece, yes" spoke Naruto leaning back as the girl looked at the blood red Bishop piece.

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) -** **?**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x8) - ?**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off we have Naruto killing off a mob of villagers**

 **while that's going on Naruto is also saving a girl who turns out to be Le Fay Pendragon**

 **then we have Naruto and Le Fay going around the village for information about Le Fay's brother**

 **going to Izumo and Kotestsu who know nothing, then a bar in the red light where no-one knows anything.**

 **after that we have Naruto finding out about Minato and Kushina's open relationship and his half-sister (I honestly have no idea why i decided to make Hana and Naruto Half siblings i just did)**

 **and Naruto's half sister has lycanthropy that she can't control but Naruto thinks he can help**

 **finally we close with Le Fay offering Naruto something and he asks her to be a member of his peerage**

 **i'm sorry to those who read my old story and have seen a majority of this chapter before but we should get to where The Blue Phoenix was in a couple of chapters**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	10. Return To Konoha III

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Le Fay looked at the blood red bishop piece on the table between her and Naruto, she looked at him.

"Like I said I'm not going to force this upon you," declared Naruto. Le Fay picked up the piece and held it in her hand looking at it.

"I need some time to think about this," muttered Le Fay looking up at Naruto putting the bishop back on the table.

"Take as long as you need Le Fay-chan this is a huge decision and I don't want you to end up regretting this," spoke Naruto, Le Fay nodded before standing up and walking towards the room she had been given for her stay.

"Good night, Naruto-sama," said Le Fay as she moved towards the hall.

"Hey," called Naruto making Le Fay turn to him before he tossed his bishop to her.

"Hold on to it until you've made a decision," said Naruto getting a nod from Le Fay who turned and walked down into the hall.

"Sleep well Le Fay-chan," spoke Naruto with a smile as he watched the girl leave the room.

Naruto sat back down on his couch and continued to read his book he had lots to think about.

* * *

 **#Next Day#**

Naruto groaned as light flooded into his room, however unlike the day before Naruto woke up with an arm draped over his chest, looking over at the sleeping face of Seras Naruto felt content with the woman sleeping beside him, Naruto looked over to the clock sitting on the bedside table showing six o'clock, Naruto smiled and lay back.

"Is this a better experience Naruto-sama?" asked Seras not even opening her eyes.

"Seras, I didn't wake you did I?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

"No I have been awake for about ten minutes," spoke Seras.

"Thank you for sleeping with me Seras," said Naruto with a smile, Seras opened her eyes and smiled back at Naruto.

"No problem Naruto-sama," said Seras hugging Naruto tightly he just smiled enjoying the contact she was surprisingly warm for an undead woman. Naruto let his eyes once more drift shut he still had plenty of time before he needed to get up anyway.

"I take it from the lack of a bishop on your board Le Fay is your bishop," spoke Seras looking at Naruto.

"Not yet, she asked me if there was anything she could do for the help in looking for her brother, I gave her the Bishop, she is taking some time to think over if she wishes to be my Bishop," said Naruto his eyes not even opening as he spoke.

"That's rather noble of you from what I understand most Devils don't give their servants a chance to say no," said Seras pushing herself up her hand supporting her head as she looked at her master.

"I'd rather not do that, it would more than likely put loyalty into question, I'd rather have an incomplete peerage that are all loyal to me, then a full peerage of devils who hate me," declared Naruto looking at Seras who nodded in understanding.

"You have my loyalty and no matter what happens you always will Naruto-sama," declared Seras with a smile.

"But what if I were to do something evil?" asked Naruto questioning Seras' blind loyalty.

"Naruto I have seen your everything, I know you just as well as you do, you would never do something evil at least not without some justification it's just not who you are," declared Seras looking down at Naruto.

"Everything?" questioned Naruto looking away from his queen's intense gaze with a sad almost ashamed look in his eyes.

"Yes Naruto-sama everything, and don't worry you'll never be alone again I promise," spoke Seras pulling Naruto into a hug knowing exactly the memory he was thinking of the young blond didn't need to be reminded of his attempted suicide.

"Thankyou Seras," muttered Naruto coving his eyes with his hand as he relaxed into his undead queen's warm embrace. The two of them stayed like that for about five minutes before Naruto's hand dropped from his face with a sigh.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast Naruto-sama?" asked Seras looking down at Naruto.

"Yes thank you Seras," spoke Naruto with a soft sigh.

"Alright I'll be back soon," said Seras getting up and walking out of the room leaving Naruto to sigh once more before he got up and headed into his bathroom.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto with Seras in his shadow walked into the training ground Shisui had told him to come too several days prior only to see no-one there, with that being the case Naruto walked to the centre of the training area before he began to kick up the dirt, making a shape in the soil.

" _Naruto-sama three presences incoming,"_ declared Seras alerting Naruto to the possible danger. Naruto continued to make the shape in the ground as he heard three thuds behind him, glancing back Naruto got a look at the three.

"Good morning Shisui-sensei, Kakashi-san, Gai-san," muttered Naruto continuing making the shape.

"Morning Naruto nice to see you actually came today," replied Shisui making Naruto glance back at the man.

"I had other business to attend to," declared Naruto finishing up his shape before turning back to the three.

"You don't seem surprised to see us Naruto," spoke Kakashi with an eye smile.

"You were my father's second knight and Gai was three of my father's pawns why should I be surprised Shisui brought you here?" questioned Naruto examining his fingernails. Not catching the somewhat shocked looks from the two jonin.

"Well would you care to get started with training for today?" asked Shisui.

"One moment," said Naruto turning around a ball of blue flames forming in his hand, kneeling down Naruto slammed the flames into the shape he drew in the dirt, which was in actual fact a devil rune, as the flames touched the rune a small bubble formed before shooting out from the rune and surrounding the immediate area in a clear barrier.

"Ok ready now," declared Naruto turning back to Shisui, Kakashi and Gai.

"What's the barrier do?" asked Gai with a quirked brow.

"Hides what's going on from any prying eyes," declared Naruto before turning his head to his shadow.

"That means you can come out," said Naruto getting confused looks from the members of his father's peerage that is until Seras rose out of Naruto's shadow shocking the three shinobi.

Seras simply nodded to her master before moving over to the shade of a tree as Naruto turned back to the three shinobi.

"Alright Naruto well here's the deal I've asked Gai and Kakashi to help as well, because we are all ninja and still need to be doing missions," declared Shisui getting a nod from Naruto.

"Gai will help mostly with physical training and Taijutsu, although he may be able to help with Ninjutsu but not genjutsu, Kakashi will be training you in Ninjutsu, mostly, helping if you need it with Genjutsu which I I'll be teaching you, and I'll also be teaching you chakra control" spoke Shisui.

"Alright then let's get started," said Naruto with a grin.

"Ok to start you need to unlock your chakra," spoke Gai.

"Sit down Naruto in a mediative position," ordered Shisui, Naruto dropped to the ground sitting in a meditative state.

"Now close your eyes and empty your mind," said Shisui, once more Naruto did as instructed.

"With your mind clear I want you to reach down into your stomach you're looking for a warm feeling," said Shisui looking down at his sitting pupil. Naruto once more did as instructed, searching deep within his navel Naruto searched for the warm feeling.

" _It's ok if you don't find it Naruto"_ came Kakashi's voice almost in a disembodied tone as Naruto searched for the warm feeling.

" _Naruto-"_ began Kakashi interrupted by the blond.

"I have it," declared Naruto making Shisui raise a brow not that Naruto saw it.

" _Ok Naruto I want you to try and gently pull on that feeling let the warmth flow through you pull that feeling out,"_ spoke Gai. Naruto nodded slightly as he began to pull on the feeling letting it flow through his body. Shisui who was watching with his Sharingan active he watched on as Naruto's chakra spread throughout his body, however before Shisui, Gai or Kakashi could say anything to Naruto they had to jump back and close their eyes as Naruto exploded with Chakra.

The three shinobi looked at Naruto worried however to their shock and surprize Naruto still sat in his mediative position alight with chakra, Naruto had so much chakra it was creating a visible flame on him.

"Alright Naruto you've done it," said Shisui, Naruto opened his eyes which were now aglow with chakra, the blue sheen of chakra around Naruto dissipated and the glow around Naruto's eyes dropped and he smiled at Shisui who grinned at his student.

"Good job Naruto most people don't get it their first times," declared Kakashi making Naruto's eyes go wide before he smiled.

"Upside you unlocked your chakra on your first go, downside you have more chakra than the three of us do, upside to that you can throw jutsu around like nobody's business downside to so much chakra very little control if any at all," declared Shisui making Naruto happy and sad.

"I think the best thing to do is to first teach you control however because of your gigantic reserves you may need a little help so first I want to teach you the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** with this Jutsu you'll be able to clone yourself and these clones send any information learned back to you when they dispel," declared Shisui making Naruto's eyes widen.

"However don't think this is an easy Jutsu its very chakra intensive and the clones dispel really easily," said Kakashi.

"I'm ready to learn sensei," declared Naruto getting a nod from the three nin.

"Ok I want you to put your fingers like this," said Shisui holding his hands up with his index and middle fingers in a cross pattern, Naruto nodded and imitated Shisui.

"Ok with your hands like that I want you to push as much of the warm feeling to your hands, and when you feel you have enough I want you to try and push it out of your hands and call **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** ," said Shisui calling the name of the Jutsu before a cloud of smoke appeared next to Shisui, the smoke quickly vanished revealing a second Shisui, Naruto went wide eyed.

"Alright Naruto your turn," declared Shisui. Naruto nodded and put his hands into the hand sign.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,** " called Naruto before huge cloud of smoke covered the entire clearing, once the smoke cleared revealing a hundred clones in the clearing. However before Shisui could say anything to Naruto the clones started to vanish and within seconds there was no clones in the clearing and Naruto stood on wobbly feet.

"MASTER," called Seras blurring forwards catching Naruto as he fell backwards.

"I'm good Seras," muttered Naruto shaking his head as he stood back up.

"You created too many clones with not enough chakra try thinking about fifty clones and try again Naruto," spoke Shisui getting a nod from the blond. Who stepped forwards from Seras who looked at him worriedly.

" _ **You don't need to push yourself so hard Naru-chan,"**_ said Kushina worriedly from within Naruto's mind.

" _If I don't push myself how can I improve?"_ questioned Naruto silencing his mother who was still worried but would be able to help if worst came to worst.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,** " called Naruto forcing his chakra into his hands once more smoke appeared in the clearing this time when it cleared it revealed fifty Narutos, Shisui raised a brow looking at the clones almost expecting them to pop but to his surprize they were stable, walking up to the nearest clone Shisui poked it to check the stability of the clones.

"Hey," said the clone indignantly.

"Just checking stability" said Shisui looking at the clone who narrowed his eyes.

"Alright now I want all of you to watch closely as this is what you'll be doing next" declared Shisui making all of the Narutos look at him as he nodded to Kakashi who walked over to a nearby tree and began walking up the trunk shocking all of the Narutos.

"To do this you need to push chakra into your feet and walk up the tree, too much chakra and you'll be blasted off the tree, too little and you won't stick, you might want to start with a run up," said Kakashi getting a nod from Naruto and his clones.

"Now each of you pick a tree and get started," ordered Shisui. Naruto and his clones saluted the man before getting to work.

"Alright you two can leave if need be, I can handle teaching this to Naruto," said Shisui to Gai and Kakashi.

"Yeah alright give us a yell if you need us," spoke Kakashi as he turned and left Gai following his rival.

Naruto and his clones all began trying to complete the exercise running at the tree and trying to run up the tree's surface, Naruto himself was blasted off the tree after making it about three steps up, flipping Naruto managed to land on his feet.

"That was reasonable for a first attempt," declared Shisui with a grin, Naruto turned to Shisui.

"Um Sensei is there any advantage in having me actually do the exercise when my clones are working on it?" asked Naruto looking at Shisui.

"Why desperate to get onto some other training?" questioned the black haired nin.

"Not really, it's just I do have one other thing I need to do today, which hopefully shouldn't take too long and would like to get to it" spoke Naruto.

"Go on kid if I need you I'll let you know by clone," declared Shisui with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks Shisui," spoke Naruto running to the edge of the clearing Seras quickly getting up from her position before taking off after Naruto and dropping into his shadow just as he left the barrier.

"I need to get some chakra paper for when he gets back," muttered Shisui before he formed his own clone who quickly ran off in the direction of the village.

"He seems a little paranoid," muttered Shisui himself jumping up into a tree watching the clones as they worked.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto walked down the main streets it was day so he had little chance of being attacked only glared at but that was nothing. The blond devil stretched out his senses looking for the rather unique energy signature of his half-sister.

" _Since when do you have a half-sister?"_ questioned Seras hearing Naruto's thoughts.

" _Given she's older than me always but I met her for the first time yesterday,"_ replied Naruto feeling out for the signature.

" _Is she that pure devil you were sensing then?"_ questioned Seras.

" _Yes although she is part reincarnated devil, part pure devil, a Kunoichi and a werewolf,"_ declared Naruto shocking Seras into silence as Naruto continued to look for her.

" _Gotcha,"_ thought Naruto as he found Hana, the blond turning and heading in the direction of his elder half-sister.

" _Hmm interesting"_ thought Naruto as he felt the three signatures with his sibling.

Moving quickly so they wouldn't leave what he assumed was a shop, Naruto quickly moved to the back alleys to get to his destination quicker.

After about five minutes of walking Naruto came to a small cafe within which was the origin of Hana's energy signature. Walking into the shop a bell rang alerting the man behind the counter to his arrival.

"Morning squirt whatcha after?" asked the man looking to Naruto.

"Cough cough cough Devil spawn cough cough," came the voice of a nearby customer as Naruto looked at the menu

"One second kid," spoke the man behind the counter before stepping out from behind the counter and walking over to the man, Naruto looked on having made his choice.

"Would you care to repeat that?" questioned the man from behind the counter looking down at the customer who shrunk under the man's fierce gaze before shaking his head.

"That's what I thought, now get out," ordered the man, the customer quickly nodded rushing out of his seat and out of the store.

"Sorry about the kid, so what'll you have?" questioned the counterworker walking back towards the counter.

"I'll have a couple Hanami dango please," said Naruto getting a nod from the man quickly packaging some.

"Hey Naruto," called a voice from his left.

"Hey Anko-nee nice to see you again," spoke Naruto with a grin to the woman seated at a table with Kurenai, Yugao and Hana.

"Here you go kid, that's five hundred," spoke the man behind the counter placing a small container on the bench. Naruto quickly pulled out his wallet before handing the man his money and taking the container of dango, the young blond devil quickly stepped over to the table where members of his mother's peerage sat with his half-sister who looked nervous.

"May I sit?" asked Naruto smiling to the four women.

"Hey the more the merrier," said Yugao with a smile as the four women shifted in the booth giving Naruto enough room to take a seat.

The booth was quiet for a moment.

"Something wrong Hana-chan you look nervous?" questioned Kurenai spotting the nervous look on her friend's face.

"She's nervous because I'm here and that means I'm going to bring up what she is," said Naruto testing to see how much the three devil Kunoichi knew, while also causing Hana to glance at him with a slight glare.

"Oh about her lycanthropy?" questioned Anko looking to Naruto with a look that said she knew that Hana was a devil but didn't want to say it.

"Yes and no," spoke Naruto.

"Naruto," growled Hana.

"Hana they're devils to and they know you are," said Naruto calmly shocking all four of those present, Anko, Kurenai and Yugao because Hana knew about her being a devil, Hana knowing the other three were also devils. Naruto sat there letting the four get over the shock as he ate his dango.

"Y-you three are … since when?" questioned Hana looking to her three friends.

"When I made Chunin, Kushina-sensei made me one of her knights," spoke Yugao lowly.

"Same for me but Kushina-sensei made me four of her pawns," said Kurenai quietly.

"Kushina-sensei offered to me when I made chunin but I didn't agree until after Orochimaru-teme abandoned me," growled Anko in a hushed tone.

"What about you Hana since when do you know about, well you know?" asked Yugao looking to her friend.

"Yesterday, he followed me and Kaa-chan yesterday afternoon, and kaa-chan explained a lot to me last night," declared Hana.

"Why were you following Hana and Tsume?" asked Kurenai looking to Naruto.

"Because I felt a partial pure devil and wanted to know who it was, it turns out it was my half-sister," said Naruto simply, making Yugao, Anko and Kurenai look at him wide eyed.

"WHAT?" screamed Anko in shock.

"Hana and I are half-siblings," spoke Naruto with a shrug. The three reincarnated Devils just sighed.

"So you said yesterday you could help me with my lycanthropy," spoke Hana looking to Naruto who nodded.

"How?" asked Hana.

"I want to clarify that this will not cure you, being born with it and a devil pretty much ruled out that option for you, this will hopefully will help you control your transformations completely," declared Naruto.

"Ok ok just get to the point please," begged Hana looking to Naruto desperately, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out an object placing it on the table, revealing a chess piece, a blood red rook piece.

"An evil piece?" questioned Kurenai looking at the rook piece confused.

"How will that help?" asked Anko.

"Tsume said to me yesterday that she was infected with Lycanthropy while she was pregnant with Hana hence how Hana is a werewolf in the first place, however Lycanthropy's infection works in stages, and Hana's appears to be stuck in one of the early stages most likely because she wasn't even fully formed at the time. So if I'm right by converting her, it will force a change in her DNA making her a purer devil than she is now and at the same time should hopefully trigger the semi-dormant Lycanthropy allowing the stages to progress and get to the point where Hana-nee can fully control her transformations," spoke Naruto getting confused and intrigued looks from the four women in front of him.

"I…I," spoke Hana looking at Naruto not sure how to feel.

"If you chose to accept Hana-nee, I will not treat you as a servant, I don't want my peerage to be like that, and even if it was you are my sister, I will not treat family like I own them," declared Naruto, making Hana look to him.

"I… I'll do it," spoke Hana in an almost defeated tone looking down to the Evil Piece.

"No need to be down Nee-chan," said Naruto with a comforting smile making her look to him.

"Can we just get this over with?" asked Hana.

"As you wish, we need a private place it's best no-one else sees this," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Hana who stood up as did Naruto who quickly grabbed his blood red rook.

"I'll see you three later," declared Hana Anko stood letting the werewolf out of the booth, Naruto following.

"Bye Hana-chan, Naruto-kun," spoke Yugao with a smile, Anko and Kurenai just waving to the two, Naruto waved back to the members of his mother's peerage as he and Hana left the building.

"The Inuzuka compound is close by we could do this there," said Hana getting a nod from Naruto.

The two devils quickly headed towards the Inuzuka compound Hana leading and Naruto following diligently.

It took all of five minutes for Naruto and Hana to make it to the Inuzuka compound quickly walking in they headed up to the clan head house, Hana opening the door leading her half-brother inside.

"Kaa-chan I'm home," called Hana.

"Welcome home pup, and welcome to our home Naruto," spoke the woman sticking her head out of the kitchen to look at the two half siblings.

"So Naruto have you done what you could to help my pup?" asked Tsume.

"Not yet that's actually why we're here," said Naruto getting a confused look from Tsume until Naruto pulled his rook out of his pocket.

"How is that supposed to help?" questioned Tsume.

"I believe Hana's lycanthropy is frozen in one of the early stages forcing her DNA to change with this will hopefully re-awaken the dormant disease," declared Naruto, Tsume didn't look all that happy.

"Tsume she is my sister, I will not treat her like a servant I promise both of you that," said Naruto getting a nod from Tsume, and another nod from Hana.

"Well should probably go and handle that," spoke Tsume getting a nod from Hana and Naruto.

"Oh and Naruto would you mind staying a while after your done?" questioned Tsume getting another nod from Naruto before he turned back to Hana who sighed and led him upstairs.

Leading Naruto to a room Hana opened the door and was immediately tackled by three white and grey blurs.

"Hey boys," spoke Hana with a grin kneeling down and patting the three dogs who were cuddling up to her, however one took notice of Naruto and cautiously moved over to him.

"Hey there," said Naruto calmly holding his hand out to the dog bending down, the dog sniffed Naruto's hand before barking happily and jumping on Naruto licking his face.

"Hey, hey, haha, calm do-haha-wn," giggled Naruto as he was licked.

"He likes you," spoke Hana with a smile looking at Naruto and her Ninken.

"No hahaha really, he li-haha-kes me," said Naruto sarcastically through the giggles almost glaring at Hana who giggled her own giggle before turning to her other dogs.

"Well go on boys show your uncle some love," spoke Hana with a smirk before the two remaining dogs looked at Naruto before following their brother's lead and jumping on Naruto licking him, making Naruto laugh even more.

"Hana hahahahahaha stop them pl-hahaha-ease," begged Naruto looking to the woman.

"Oh alright come on boys off you get," spoke Hana pulling the three dogs back, giving Naruto enough time to get up.

"It's nice to see you smiling again Nee-chan," said Naruto with a small smile to the brown haired Inuzuka heiress.

"Come Ototo let's get this over with," spoke Hana with a small smile leading Naruto into her room.

"So Hana I need you to lay down somewhere," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the brown eyed girl who chose to lay down on her bed the three Ninken looking on confused.

"This may feel a little strange," spoke Naruto trying to calm the woman down. Hana nodded biting her lip as Naruto put the rook down on her chest before climbing up and standing next to her on the bed.

"I commandeth thee as Naruto Gremory Phenex. Mine command, Hana Inuzuka Phenex, is that thy shall be my sister and we shall treat each other as family. I seal this contract. Be Reborn" declared Naruto a magical ring formed beneath Hana as the blood red Rook piece began to sink into her chest.

After a moment the Rook was gone making Hana's body glow brightly for a moment. As the glow died down Hana sat up a pair of half bat like wings and half blue flame wings flared out of her back shocking the woman.

Naruto nodded to Hana and got off her bed and headed towards the door.

"Oi where do you think you're going?" asked Hana making Naruto look back at her.

"Uh downstairs?" replied Naruto confused, Hana then held her arms out.

"Our contract is to treat each other like family," declared Hana looking at Naruto with an expectant look her arms still held out wide. Naruto still looked at the woman confused, making her sigh, stand up rolling her eyes before walking over to Naruto. Hana wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Thank you for helping me Ototo," said Hana with a smile as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Oh, no problem Nee-chan," spoke Naruto returning the hug with a smile.

"Let me know if you need me Ototo," declared Hana pulling back, Naruto nodded as he turned around and left the girl's room heading back down stairs.

Naruto headed back down stairs where he found Tsume in the kitchen boiling a kettle of water.

"Cup of tea?" questioned Tsume without even turning around.

"Sure," spoke Naruto somewhat confused.

"Please sit," said Tsume turning back to Naruto with a smile, Naruto shrugged and pulled one of the chairs out from the table and took a seat. The two sat in silence for a moment as the kettle boiled.

"You wanted to speak with me?" prompted Naruto looking to Tsume nodding as she turned to face him.

"Yes I do however-" began Tsume interrupted by the doorbell.

"Ah that will be them now," declared Tsume leaving walking towards the doors. Naruto sat at the table and waited he vaguely listened as Tsume talked to the people.

A moment later Tsume returned with three men, Naruto instantly recognised as members of his father's peerage.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure, Inoichi-san, Shikaku-san, Choza-san?" questioned Naruto.

"Tsume informed us that you know of your heritage," spoke Inoichi looking to Naruto who nodded leaning back in his chair.

"Minato, explained to us in the unlikely circumstances that a king dies, their peerage unless they are of High class in the underworld, the peerage members can either pledge themselves to their king's next of kin or they can transfer to another Devil's peerage," declared Choza.

"Yes," spoke Naruto with a quirked brow. Tsume, Choza, Inoichi, Shikaku all knelt in front of Naruto.

"We pledge our loyalty to you Naruto-sama," declared the four devils in unison. Naruto nodded to the four of them.

"I thank you four for you loyalty, but you are part of my father's peerage I would prefer to keep it that way," declared Naruto.

"I don't speak for all of us but, even with that I would pledge my loyalty to you Naruto," declared Shikaku getting nods from the other three Devils.

"Very well you four. But I must ask one question of you. Your loyalty to me how far would that take you?" questioned Naruto drawing a confused look from the four devils.

"How far are you willing to go? Fight my fights no matter the enemy, Kill at my command no matter the target, even turn against your home?" questioned Naruto.

The four Devil ninja looked from Naruto to each other and back to Naruto before looking down.

"Yes," muttered Tsume drawing the attention of the other four beings to her.

"So long as my family is spared I will follow you to hell and back," declared Tsume looking to Naruto with a determined look in her eye.

Naruto turned to the other three devils before him.

"I'm with Tsume so long as my family is spared you have my loyalty," declared Inoichi, Naruto nodded his thanks before turning to Choza and Shikaku.

The lazy Nara looked at the ground, before looking at Naruto and nodding.

"You have my loyalty," declared Choza.

"I thank you four," spoke Naruto with a nod before he went rigid.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Tsume.

"Sorry I have to go," declared Naruto as a teleportation circle appeared beneath his feet which quickly rose up engulfing the blond.

* * *

 **#Apartment complex#**

Naruto once more appeared in his apartment's bedroom, walking out of the room Naruto moved to the door, as he reached the door there was a knock. Opening the door he came face to face with a purple haired cat masked ANBU.

"Just you Yugao?" questioned Naruto.

"Even if it is while on Duty I am Neko ok?" questioned Yugao from behind her mask getting a nod from Naruto.

"But yes it is just me," said the woman.

"Well for future reference for you and the rest of Kaa-chan's peerage I am staying in her old house," said Naruto getting a nod from Yugao.

"I'll be sure to let them know but as for why I am here Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you," spoke Yugao.

"What does that bastard want with me?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes, making Yugao do a double take.

"What happened between the two of you, you loved him like a grandfather?" questioned Yugao.

"I am a tool to him," said Naruto making Yugao narrow her eyes.

"From what I gather it's about the academy," said Yugao, getting a nod from Naruto who closed the door and begun to walk down the stairs.

He was still wanting to be a ninja but Konoha was defiantly not the village he wanted to fight for the blond had time to think as he walked to the Hokage's office he could quite easily tell Hiruzen to get fucked and be done with everything but that would shatter the façade he had slowly been building and he would need to move up his plans. However he didn't even have an idea which village he would defect to so as much as Naruto didn't like it he would have to bide his time and go to Konoha academy or at least a clone would while he trained himself or with his peerage.

"Hey Jiji," said Naruto walking into Hiruzen's office Naruto internally gaging at having to call the man something positive to keep up appearances.

"Ah Naruto-kun just in time I was going through the academy entrance forms and remembered you have turned twelve and you have been telling me for years you're going to take my hat," said Hiruzen with a smile.

"Where are the forms Jiji?" questioned Naruto excitedly while inwardly rolling his eyes Shisui was a better trainer then any of the academy instructors he didn't even need to have attended the academy for even a day to know that. Naruto knew that generally only chunin were assigned to be academy instructors maybe the occasional Jonin but they never were anything special.

"Right here Naruto-kun I need these back by tomorrow ask Teuchi-san to help you if you run into trouble on something and I'll sign them for you," said Hiruzen getting a nod from Naruto before the elderly man handed Naruto a couple of pages which he took.

"Is that all jiji?" asked Naruto looking at the Kage who nodded to Naruto.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun enjoy your day," said Hiruzen getting back to his work.

* * *

 **Deciding to do a running record of the peerages**

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - ?**

 **Bishop - ?**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (Mutation x3) - ?**

 **Pawn (x5) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) -** **?**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Ok then chapter over**

 **alright so kicking off this chapter we have the continuation of Naruto and Le Fay's conversation from the end of last weeks chapter**

 **then we have Naruto waking up with Seras beside him which leads into his desire for his peerage**

 **after that we have Naruto training with Shisui Gai and Kakashi unlocking his chakra learning shadow clones and beginning on tree climbing**

 **from there we move to Naruto going to see Hana and he finds her with members of Kushina's peerage**

 **and Naruto's plan to help Hana is revealed and just so it's clear Naruto is not sure whether or not it will work**

 **following that we have Naruto converting Hana**

 **which then leads into the answer to a question some of you have no doubt had what are the rules with a peerage when the king is killed (also i will say the motivations of the four clan heads so readily joining Naruto will be explained later, and its not just Naruto is Minato's kid)**

 **then we have Yugao showing up looking for Naruto to report to Hizuren**

 **and finally Naruto seeing Hiruzen who gives him forms for the academy**

 **anywho with all of that said i am going to take my leave so i can get some sleep**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	11. Return To Konoha IV

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto ran at a tree before running up it with chakra directed to his feet, running up the tree after making it about ten metres the bark under his foot exploded pushing him backwards off the tree, using the momentum Naruto flipped backwards before landing on the ground glaring at the tree, while all around him clones were doing the same exercise.

"Too much chakra," spoke a voice from behind the blond, Naruto jumped up spinning in air two balls of blue fire forming above his hands as he faced the unknown voice.

"Calm down Naruto" spoke the voice of Shisui as Naruto glared at the man who stood next to the owner of the unknown voice.

" _ **Itachi?"**_ questioned Kushina from inside Naruto's mind.

"Who is this Sensei and why is here?" asked Naruto his eyes narrowing on Shisui.

" _You know him Kaa-chan?"_ Questioned Naruto mentally.

"Naruto this is Itachi Uchiha my friend, he found a clone of mine wandering the streets and was curious as to what I was doing and when he found out I was teaching someone was curious who it was," spoke Shisui, glancing at Itachi who nodded to Naruto.

" _ **He's Mikoto's oldest son I taught him a few things when he was young and was almost like an aunt to him,"**_ declared Kushina.

Naruto looked at Itachi for a moment before his the blond redhead's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Weasel-san?" questioned Naruto tilting his head unsure if he was right but the momentary widening of Itachi's eyes told the young blond he had hit the nail on the head.

"I'm surprized you recognise me after all this time and out of uniform," declared Itachi with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I never forget my friends," spoke Naruto a smirk on his face as his two fireballs vanished as he stood there relaxed.

The three stood there in silence for several moments.

"Well I guess we should get back into training hey Naruto," spoke Shisui breaking the silence getting a nod from Naruto.

"Here I need you to channel a bit of chakra to this," said Shisui handing Naruto a piece of paper Naruto took the paper looking at it with a quirked eyebrow.

"Really Shisui don't you think it's a bit soon to be starting him on training with elements?" questioned Itachi.

"He's no younger then you were when Kushina started teaching you about elemental manipulation," spoke Shisui, getting a shrug from Itachi, Naruto then pumped a bit of chakra into the paper. As he did the paper begun to burn a light blue flame, just before about half of the paper was consumed it split down the centre and the unburnt side crinkled curling around on itself.

"Well look at that, three elements," declared Shisui with a grin getting a quirked brow from Naruto.

"That paper was chakra paper Naruto, it's made from trees grown on chakra and shows a person's elemental affinity, yours burnt which indicates fire, split indicating wind, and crinkled indicating a lightning affinity" said Itachi getting a nod from Naruto.

"So Naruto you think you can make some more clones or do you need to pull some off the tree walking?" asked Shisui.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** " called Naruto a plume of smoke surround him, which when it cleared revealed an additional ten clones.

"Hmm alright you tree walking go," declared Shisui pointing to one of the clone getting a nod from the clone who quickly moved off to begin the training.

"What about us Shisui-sensei?" asked one of the remaining clones, Shisui glanced back at the clones before in a plume of smoke three more Shisui appeared.

"Split into groups of three and then each of you follow one of my clones," declared Shisui getting a nod from the clones.

"And me?" asked the original Naruto looking at Shisui.

"Well given you'll no doubt be starting at the academy soon, I thought it might be a good idea to introduce you to someone your own age who might be in the same class as you," said Shisui turning to Itachi.

"What you mean Sasuke?" asked Itachi getting a nod from Shisui.

"And Mikoto I think she would like Naruto here," spoke Shisui.

"Well Tou-san is out for a while today, that should be ok," said Itachi nervously, before nodding.

"Sure why not," said Naruto with a shrug.

With that said the three left the training grounds Itachi and Shisui leading Naruto through the village towards the Uchiha compound.

Naruto glanced around at the villagers as he walked through the village while there were glares directed at him, some people were glaring at Itachi and Shisui when they walked passed.

" _That's strange"_ thought Naruto to himself as he walked.

" _ **Not really the Uchiha were the only ones historically capable of controlling the Kyubi most likely some people think that the attack was the work of an Uchiha which it was but not one of the village,"**_ replied Kushina making Naruto momentarily narrow his eyes.

It took all of five minutes for the three people to reach the Uchiha compound, however when they entered Naruto started glancing around nervously.

"Don't worry Naruto no-one here will hurt you with us here," spoke Shisui with a reassuring smile towards the blond.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I trust them at all," muttered Naruto his eyes flickering from person to person making sure none of them were going to make a move against him.

The three of them walked up to the main street of the compound towards a large house. Itachi opened the door stepping inside.

"Kaa-chan Sasuke I'm back and we have visitors," called Itachi as the three entered the house.

"Oh Itachi welcome home, oh hello Shisui-kun," spoke a woman as she walked out of a room and saw the three people in the doorway.

" _Naruto-sama she has an illusion cast over her form"_ telepathically spoke Seras to her master from his shadow.

" _I can tell Seras, my question is why,"_ replied Naruto trying to work out what she could be hiding.

"And who is your friend? I don't believe I've had the pleasure," said the woman stepping forwards.

" _ **She has a genjutsu over herself to cover the bruises,"**_ declared Kushina in Naruto's mind.

"Hello I'm Naruto nice to meet you Mikoto-san," spoke Naruto stepping forwards with a smile

" _Bruises?"_ questioned Seras in a confused tone.

"Naruto here is as of today my student isn't that right Naruto," spoke Shisui getting a nod and a grin from Naruto.

" _ **She is married to an abusive husband, they were engaged at a young age, I tried to help her I tried to stop him but she asked me not to interfere she was already pregnant with Itachi and didn't want him to be without a father and as much as I didn't want to I left it alone doing what I could offering her a place to stay if she needed it, offering her a shoulder to cry on, being there if she needed to talk with someone, and even eventually offering her physical comfort, hence why we started sleeping together,"**_ spoke Kushina in annoyance she had tried everything to help Mikoto even going so far as to pull Minato in on the issue but his hands were also tied even as Hokage there was only so much he could do without evidence which Mikoto refused to supply them with.

"Sasuke come down here we have visitors," yelled Mikoto.

" _ **I won't ask this of you often Naruto but please help Mikoto don't dismiss her like any of the other villagers, be nice to her treat her like you would me, Venelana or Ruby,"**_ begged Kushina.

" _I'll try my best Kaa-chan,"_ replied Naruto before he saw a boy that looked somewhat like Mikoto and Itachi appear at the end of the hallway.

"Nii-san," called the boy before running and hugging Itachi.

"Hey there Sasuke," spoke Itachi with a smile hugging the younger child.

"Completely ignore me why don't you Sasuke, humph," spoke Shisui trying and failing to suppress a grin.

"Don't be such a baby Shisui he hasn't seen me in a couple of weeks, you would have been here everyday," declared Itachi with a smile, before frowning glancing at his mother not that she noticed, Naruto however did, before glancing at Shisui who was clenching his fist.

"Sasuke-chan this is Naruto, he is Shisui's student," spoke Mikoto introducing her youngest son to Naruto.

"Hey I'm Sasuke," spoke Sasuke holding his hand out to Naruto.

"Naruto," replied the blond with a grin shaking Sasuke's hand.

"Let's go to the sitting room shall we?" suggested Mikoto leading the group away from the doorway into a room with several couches and other cushioned chairs, however the first thing Naruto noticed was a large picture on the wall the picture had Mikoto Itachi, Sasuke and another man in it, Mikoto stood in the middle of the picture with a hand on a smiling Sasuke's shoulder, on the right of the two was an almost sour looking Itachi finally to the left of Mikoto and Sasuke was a bored looking man.

"What a lovely picture," said Naruto trying to contain his anger.

"Yes it is a nice picture isn't it such a shame Fugaku is out I'm sure he'd like to meet you Naruto," spoke Mikoto again if it weren't for the training he had in the underworld Naruto would have never noticed the small amount of hate when she mentioned Fugaku.

"Anyway I will get us some tea," said Mikoto with a smile walking out of the room.

"I'll help you," said Naruto standing up to follow her.

"I couldn't ask you to do that please you're my guest," spoke Mikoto.

"I insist," declared Naruto walking over to her getting a sigh from Mikoto.

"Ok come on then Naruto," said Mikoto walking out of the room Naruto following behind her, the two quickly walked into the kitchen where they began to prepare the tea.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Naruto?" questioned Mikoto.

"You knew? I should have known you're a fully trained Kunoichi after all" muttered Naruto before shaking his head and looking up at her.

"I know who you are Mikoto, who you were to my mother and who she was to you," said Naruto making Mikoto's eyes shoot wide open.

"H-How?" questioned the woman.

"You are better off not knowing," said Naruto getting an unsure look from Mikoto.

"I'm telling you this so I can tell you if you need to get away from Fugaku for a night my door, my parent's old home, is open, or you need someone to listen to you I will, you need a shoulder to cry on I will be there for you," said Naruto.

"Y-you know about Fugaku to h-how?" questioned Mikoto looking at Naruto terrified.

"I'll just say that I have been on the wrong side of his sadism and we will leave it at that," spoke Naruto wincing at the memories, getting a nod from Mikoto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun but I will ask of you please don't tell Itachi or Sasuke about Fugaku," spoke Mikoto.

"I won't tell Sasuke but I have a feeling Itachi already knows and if I'm right so does Shisui," declared Naruto making Mikoto look at him in shock.

"But I promise on my mother's grave not to tell Sasuke about his monster of a father," declared Naruto getting a grateful nod from Mikoto. With their various pieces said the two quickly went about finishing their task of gathering the tea before returning to the sitting room.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

"Well it's getting late I should probably head home," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the Uchiha matriarch and her two sons.

"I should probably head off too," spoke Shisui standing up with a stretch.

"Well thank you for stopping by you two and feel free to stop by again Naruto," spoke Mikoto getting a nod from the blond. With that said Shisui and Naruto headed to the door.

As they stepped out into the streets Naruto closed his eyes before sighing.

"I know what that was really about Shisui," declared Naruto glancing back at the man.

"But unfortunately, I can't do it," spoke Naruto looking ahead of him.

"What? Why not?" questioned Shisui.

"She doesn't want her children to be without a father, making her a part of my peerage won't change that, I've done what I can and offered her a place away from Fugaku if she needs it, and when she is there I will try to convince her to leave Fugaku but I can't save her from herself," spoke Naruto hanging his head.

"Well I thank you for at least offering her a place to stay away from that bastard," declared Shisui, Naruto nodded before flaring out his flaming wings and shooting off into the darkening sky.

The blond red haired devil flew from the Uchiha clan compound towards his home simply letting the cooling night air wash over his face calming him slightly as he flew through the air.

With the blond flying it took all of five minutes for him to reach his home, dropping to the ground Naruto landed in front of the gates with Seras quickly rising out of his shadow.

Naruto went to open the gate only to drop to the ground clutching his head screaming in pain.

"NARUTO-SAMA" yelled Seras rushing to her master's side. Naruto's hands became engulfed in flames as he clutched his head quickly making pain fade before he collapsed into Seras' arms.

"Thank you Seras," muttered Naruto wincing in pain as he tried to stand.

"What happened Naruto-sama?" questioned the blond vampire.

"Influx of memories from my clones," muttered Naruto wobbling on his feet as he pushed the gate open and went inside Seras following her master closely in case he fell over again.

Naruto pushed open the front door and walked inside. As the blond walked into the lounge room he fell into one of the chairs.

"Are you ok Naruto-sama?" questioned a new voice from beside the blond.

"I'm ok Le Fay-chan," spoke Naruto glancing at the woman who nodded and left Naruto to his business.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pile of folded up paper.

"What's that Naruto-sama?" asked Seras.

"Academy entrance forms Hiruzen expects them tomorrow," muttered Naruto grabbing a pen from the coffee table.

"And you're actually filling them out?" questioned Seras.

"He sees me as his weapon he won't let me not be a ninja besides I need to keep up my façade until I know where I'm going to go after I defect," spoke Naruto.

"If you're going to defect to another village I would suggest you steer clear of Suna and Iwa as Suna is allied with us and Iwa hated your father," said a voice from behind them.

"Alucard not that I don't enjoy your company but why are you here?" asked Naruto wincing as he turned to face the man.

"I finished my ANBU shift and Yugao told me you were staying here I came to make sure you are comfortable" said Alucard getting a nod from Naruto.

"Thank you we're fine," declared Naruto.

"But given you are here you could probably give me some information of the elemental nations at large, seeing as you've ruled out Iwa and Suna anything else you can tell me?" questioned Naruto.

"Well the tensions between Konoha and Kumo have been rising since they attempted to abduct one of the Hyuga when they signed the peace treaty so they might be a good option if for nothing else as a fuck you to Sarutobi, then I hear the Mizukage is going nuts in Kiri so I'm not sure about that," said Alucard.

"Any minor villages that I need to be aware of?" asked Naruto.

"Well from what I've heard Oto is more of a bunch of laboratories than a village so that might be one to steer clear of, Ame's been locked off since the last war so we got nothing on them probably safer to avoid them as well as last was heard of them they were in war too, nothing else really springs to mind," spoke Alucard.

* * *

 **#Next morning#**

Naruto lay in bed Seras next to him her arm draped over his chest, his arm wrapped around her, sun pouring through the window, glancing over at the clock Naruto noted it was eight o'clock so he would have to contemplate getting up to get ready for training. His thought prossess was interrupted however when he heard a knock at the door.

"Shall I get the door Naruto-sama," muttered Seras looking at her blond master.

"No given who it is they will want to talk with me so I got it," said Naruto sitting up, before climbing out of bed and finding a pair of pants on the floor before quickly pulling them on.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your pants on," yelled Naruto as he walked quickly to the door opening it.

"N-Naruto," spoke Kurenai shocked.

"Morning you lot what can I do for you?" asked Naruto looking at his mother's peerage minus Alucard.

"It's better we talk inside if that's alright," spoke Yugao nervously, Naruto nodded before stepping aside letting the four re-incarnated devils into his home.

"Would you care for some tea?" asked Seras walking into the room with a yawn and a stretch, wearing very little in terms of clothing, having thrown on a t-shirt after Naruto got up before following her master.

"We didn't interrupt you two did we?" questioned Yugao noting both Naruto and Seras' lack of clothing.

"No we were just lazing in bed," spoke Naruto with a stretch as he took a seat.

"Tea?" questioned Seras once more.

"Yes Seras-san that would be lovely," spoke Anko with a grin.

"So what can I do for you four this morning?" questioned Naruto looking at the four devils with a raised eyebrow.

"I spoke to Alucard last night," declared Yugao and with that Naruto instantly knew what his mother's peerage wanted to see him for.

"Yes," said Naruto calmly.

"He told me and I told them that you plan to defect from Konoha," spoke Yugao motioning to her fellow peerage members.

"Yes" declared Naruto calmly once more looking at the four re-incarnated devils as if daring them to defy him.

"Where do you plan to go?" asked Anko.

"Huh?" questioned Naruto looking at them confused.

"Where do you plan to go after you defect, we promised your mother we would protect you and we have as best we could but the Hokage blocked us from the easier measures like adopting you," said Anko.

"I'm not sure yet, Suna and Iwa are out of the question but Kiri, Kumo and all of the minor villages are still on the table, and Sarutobi blocking you from adopting me would be because I'm not the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I am Konoha's weapon," spoke Naruto rolling his eyes.

"What?" questioned Hayate, Kurenai and Anko looking at Naruto confused.

"Sarutobi he sees me as a weapon, he hides it well but I'm not human I am his weapon," spoke Naruto making Hayate, Anko and Kurenai go wide eyed before narrowing their eyes it was at that moment Seras walked out with the pot of tea.

"When you have made your decision on where and when let us know," said Kurenai, getting a nod from Naruto.

"With the way the village treats you and that why are you even still here?" asked Anko looking at Naruto.

"I'm only still here because I have yet to decide where I will defect to, and I want to make sure there is no-one in Konoha worth my time in my peerage before I leave which should only take a month at worst," declared Naruto getting a nod from the re-incarnated devils.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto and Seras stood within the runed off training ground, Naruto having roughly forty clones within the clearing ten on each of the elemental manipulations Shisui started them on the day before with ten trying to burn a leaf, another ten trying to slice a leaf in half, and the last ten trying to crinkle a leaf, the last ten of Naruto's clones, the devil set to work on the tree walking, Naruto had already sent a clone off with the forms to Sarutobi, while Naruto himself stood in the clearing opposite Seras.

"Are you sure about this Naruto-sama?" questioned Seras looking at Naruto.

"Yes Seras I am," declared Naruto.

"Alright then," spoke Seras her arms dissolving into blood like claws as she lunged forwards at Naruto.

Naruto threw his right hand out to the side summoning Brynhildr, while his left hand quickly reached over his shoulder pulling Alastor out of the sheath on his back, Naruto bringing both blades up just in time to block a strike from Seras the vampire queen pushing down on Naruto's blades with all of her vampiric strength. Naruto using her strength against her let his footing slip sliding through Seras' legs pushing off the ground and flaring his wings out and flying up putting some distance between himself and Seras, who turned back to her blond master her blood red eyes narrowing at the blond as blue flames and purple lightning started to dance off Brynhildr and Alastor respectively, Naruto swung Alastor out wide sending a wave of purple lightning at Seras who blurred out of the way.

"Too slow," declared Seras from above Naruto her own wings flared out as she spun vertically delivering an axe kick to Naruto's head sending the blond rocketing down to the ground slamming into the ground creating a small crater as he bounced off the ground from the extreme force.

Naruto coughed up a glob of blood as he pushed himself to his feet shooting forwards just in time to avoid another strike from his queen, Seras formed two balls of blue fire in her hands as she floated about a foot off the ground glaring down Naruto as he flew away from her, throwing the flames forwards.

" **Banishing Shift** " called Naruto spinning mid-air slicing into the air with Brynhildr, before continuing his spin and flying away from Seras as her two fireballs vanished with the slice in the air.

Seras narrowed her eyes before flying after her master, Naruto sensing his queen following behind him, quickly pulled up and flew out of the trees he had found himself under, Seras quirked an eyebrow watching Naruto's actions but followed him anyway, as she burst through the top of the tree canopy a spear of fire flew at her, moving out of the way just in time for the spear to pass harmlessly passed her she glanced back at Naruto who was smirking. Seras quickly once more dodged as the spear came flying back towards her, when Seras turned back to Naruto she saw he was once more gone, looking around she couldn't find him.

It was only her vampiric instincts that saved her from being impaled by Naruto's lightning coated sentient blade, glaring at Naruto as he flew away from her once more Seras threw her blood limbs forwards trying to catch Naruto's foot. Naruto upon sensing the incoming strike let his wings dissipate and began free falling towards the ground, just before he hit the ground, Naruto's wings formed and he landed feet first before kicking off the ground backwards to avoid an axe kick from his queen, Seras' foot shattering the ground where it hit creating large chunks of debris which flew up into the air. Spinning around with Seras slammed her foot into a large chunk of earth sending it rocketing towards Naruto.

The blond red haired high class devil sliced clean through the earth with Alastor the two chunks of earth rocketing passed him, only to get slugged in the face, dropping both his swords, and launched into a tree snapping it in two before slamming into a second one courtesy of his Vampiric queen.

Naruto fell to the ground face first just after the tree hit the ground, before he could even push himself to his knees, a foot was planted on his back.

"I believe that's that Naruto-sama," spoke Seras calmly a bloody claw at Naruto's neck.

"Yep you win," wheezed Naruto spitting out a couple of globs of blood taking a deep breath as his lungs healed. Seras removed her foot from Naruto's back before reaching down her arms reforming as she held her hand out to Naruto pulling him up.

"That was an impressive display you two," declared a voice from behind them.

"Thank you Kakashi," said Naruto as the blond moved over to his weapon picking it up and replacing it in the sheath on his back, Naruto then turned to see the three members of his father's peerage that agreed to teach him.

"Ok so yesterday was to let me know that all of you were willing to teach me today you're all here because?" questioned Naruto looking at the three men confused.

"I spoke with Shikaku last night," said Kakashi.

"Yes," spoke Naruto taking a deep breath.

"We pledge our loyalty to you Naruto-sama," declared the three devils in unison kneeling to Naruto.

"Since Kakashi spoke to Shikaku I assume you know what I told him after he did the same?" asked Naruto.

"That we are a part of your father's peerage and you wish to keep it that way," spoke Gai getting a nod from Naruto.

"We still pledge our Loyalty to you Naruto-sama," declared Kakashi.

"I suppose Shikaku also told you what I said when he did that too?" questioned Naruto.

"You questioned how far that loyalty would take them," spoke Shisui getting a nod from Naruto.

"Minato-sama was like a father to me, his peerage, he and Kushina were like a family to me, I am more than happy to follow you wherever you lead Naruto-sama even if it down the path of destruction," spoke Kakashi getting a nod from Naruto.

"Minato-sama may not have been my Jonin-sensei like Kakashi but he was one of the few people who had faith in me, which gave me faith in myself, and much like Kakashi Minato-sama's peerage has been like a family to me I will follow you into the maws of death Naruto-sama," declared Gai.

"Minato-sama always treated the Uchiha fairly despite our less than respectful reputation, and was even willing to sacrifice his own life for us, even giving me new life as a devil after I died for no other reason than respect for my father's last wish to him, it would be an insult to your father and my own if I weren't to follow you," said Shisui looking at the ground.

"Stand my friends," ordered Naruto, making the three look to each other and then to Naruto before nervously standing up.

"I make this promise to you in my father's name I shall never make you question pledging your loyalty to me," spoke Naruto with no small amount of conviction in his voice getting a nod from the three members of his father's peerage.

"We will do our best to never make you question our loyalty to you Naruto-sama," declared Kakashi getting a nod from Naruto

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

"I've almost got it I swear," muttered Naruto glaring at the tree in front of him having just blasted off of it.

"It was looking pretty good Naruto I think by this time tomorrow you should have it down," muttered Shisui looking up at the sky.

"Well it's about time I head off, you good today Naruto?" asked Shisui looking at his student who nodded as Shisui stood up.

"Alright I'll see you two tomorrow," said Shisui vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright you lot disperse but two at a time please," ordered Naruto turning to his clones getting a nod from the tired group of clones who all sat underneath different trees, the first two dispelled and Naruto winced, before bringing his flaming hand up to his forehead gently healing his head with his healing flames. After a few moments and after most of his clones had dispelled Naruto walked over to Seras.

"It's time for us to go to Seras," declared Naruto turning and walking out of the clearing as Seras once more following her usual pattern she got up and sunk into his shadow.

Naruto once more walked through the village getting glares from all of the villagers again ignoring the villagers Naruto moved through the crowds of villagers and into the alleyways not wanting to deal with the villagers and their glares moving towards his home through the alleyways was a breeze and the lack of villagers and their glares was a rather nice bonus.

Making his way into his house Naruto was quite thankful to be home. and after walking in he made a beeline for the kitchen so he could make himself something to eat he had just finished a full day of training and he was hungry. As Naruto stepped into his kitchen Seras rose out of his shadow and began making her way to the library to find something to read for a while.

"Naruto?" called a voice from somewhere in the house.

"In the Kitchen Le Fay-chan," called Naruto making himself a simple sandwich, Naruto then heard shuffling, not bothering to turn around he assumed that it was Le Fay.

"Naruto once you are done can I speak with you?" asked Le Fay.

"Sure just give me a few moments," said Naruto quickly finishing his sandwich, taking the food Naruto moved into the lounge room where he found Le Fay sitting on one of the couches with the bishop piece sitting on the coffee table between the couches.

"I take it this is about the offer I made?" questioned Naruto quickly taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I've made my decision," said Le Fay.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - ?**

 **Bishop - ?**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (Mutation x3) - ?**

 **Pawn (x5) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) -** **?**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off i want to clarify something before people start to ask me about it, Kushina's peerage isn't pledging their loyalty to Naruto because Kushina isn't dead and they know that their loyalty lays with her first and then to Naruto, so with that out of the way lets kick of the overveiw**

 **alright to begin we have Shisui introducing Naruto to Itachi, Mikoto and Sasuke, with Kushina giving some insight into Mikoto's less than pleasant position.**

 **then we have Alucard finding out about Naruto's plan to defect and telling the rest of Kushina's peerage who come by the next morning to find out for sure**

 **then some more training with a spar between Naruto and Seras**

 **followed by the last of Minato's introduced peerage pledging their loyalty to Naruto with their reasons behind it**

 **and finally we have Le Fay with her decision to Naruto's offer**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	12. Return To Konoha V

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

"I've made my decision," said Le Fay.

"Oh and?" questioned Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll do it, I'll be reborn as a member of your peerage, you saved me when I was starving and helped me searching for my brother and you have said you won't stop me from trying to find him, I'll become your servant," said Le Fay.

"Alright but I will correct you on one thing while technically my servant I don't plan to treat you as a glorified maid I do not hold myself above my peerage," said Naruto smiling at the girl before taking the bishop from her as she smiled and nodded to her soon to be king.

"Come let's get this sorted," said Naruto giving Le Fay the come here gesture, the girl nodded and followed her soon to be king, the two walked to Naruto's room.

"Lay down this shouldn't take more than a minute," said Naruto pointing to his bed getting a nod from the girl as she quickly lay down on the rather comfy bed.

"So, I did learn a little about the evil pieces when I was with the Golden Dawn but, what's the difference between the pieces?" questioned Le Fay.

"Well Pawns are basic pieces nothing to special about them, rooks give the devil a large boost in strength but it costs them speed, the knights gains a speed boost but at the cost of their magical prowess, the Bishop-" spoke Naruto interrupted by Le Fay.

"Let me guess better Magic worse strength?" questioned the girl getting a nod from Naruto.

"Correct and finally the queen gains the boosts of all three with none of the drawbacks," said Naruto getting a nod from the girl.

"Now I'm about to begin the process so please don't interrupt," said Naruto getting a nod from his soon to be bishop as he placed the bishop piece on the girl's chest.

"I commandeth thee as Naruto Phenex Gremory. Mine command, Le Fay Pendragon, is that thy shall serve me as a magician to the best of your abilities. I seal this contract. Be Reborn" declared Naruto Le Fay was shocked as a magical ring formed beneath her as the blood red bishop piece on her chest began to sink into her chest.

After a moment the piece was gone making Le Fay's body glow brightly for a moment before the glow died down as Le Fay sat up a pair of half bat like wings and half blue flame wings flared out of her back.

"And like that you are now my Bishop," said Naruto with a smile.

"I don't feel all that different but I do feel I have larger magical reserves," spoke Le Fay getting a nod from Naruto.

"Do you know fire magic?" asked Naruto getting a quirked brow and a slow nod from the blond bishop.

"Well I think you'll find that your flames might be a little different now," declared Naruto smirking as he walked out of the room leaving Le Fay with a confused look on her face.

Naruto meanwhile was out in the lounge room once more, the blond red haired king just short of fell into one of the chairs, letting his head lull backwards.

Naruto jumped in a small amount of shock when he heard a knock at the door, stretching out his senses the blond calmed down significantly sensing who it was.

"It's unlocked Nee-chan," called Naruto towards the front door, his yell was quickly followed by the sound of the door opening, before quickly closing again as Hana made her way into the house.

"Nice place you have here Ototo," spoke Hana as she stepped into the lounge room.

"Yeah Kaa-chan and Tou-san's, old place quite nice if a little outdated," spoke Naruto before shaking his head and turning to his half-sister.

"Please take a seat, what's up?" asked Naruto motioning to the seat opposite himself, which Hana quickly stepped over to before flopping down onto it.

"Nothing serious, Kaa-chan just suggested given tonight is a full moon it might be a good idea for me to be with you, in case I go out of control again," spoke the girl, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Naruto-sama what did-oh hello, I don't believe we've had the pleasure," spoke Le Fay walking out of the hallway looking at Naruto however stopping what she was saying upon seeing Hana.

"Hana-nee, this is Le Fay Pendragon, my bishop, Le Fay, this is my werewolf half-sister Hana Inuzuka, my rook," spoke Naruto introducing the two women.

"Nice to meet you Pendragon-san," spoke Hana with a smile holding her hand out for a handshake.

"The pleasure is mine Inuzuka-sama and please Le Fay is fine," replied Le Fay with a smile shaking Hana's hand.

"In that case Hana is fine," declared Hana with a grin getting a nod from the blond bishop.

"Anyway you were saying Le Fay?" questioned Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Right, I was asking, what you meant about my flame magic?" asked Le Fay.

"Well Seras when I made her my queen got my blue flames a mutation on the normal Phenex Pyrokinesis gene creating blue flames that are not only hotter than normal flames, but are immune to other Pyrokenetics trying to take control, are actually enhanced by water and have healing capabilities," spoke Naruto getting shocked looks from both Le Fay and Hana.

"Healing capabilities? From Fire? Really?" questioned Hana looking at Naruto unbelievingly, Naruto quirked his brow looking at his half-sister.

Naruto then reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai confusing both Hana and Le Fay before he held up his free hand with the back of his hand towards the two women and before either women could stop him Naruto slammed the kunai into his own hand piercing the skin, punching through the bone and piercing the other layer of skin with the tip poking out of the palm of Naruto's hand not even flinching at the pain.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" questioned Hana moving to heal Naruto's hand only for Naruto to release his kunai and hold up his uninjured hand in a stop motion stopping the werewolf, Naruto winced slightly as he pulled out the bloody kunai letting the blood pour down his arm. The high-class devil put the bloody kunai down and then held up his free and unbloodied hand before the air around the hand burst into blue flames Naruto then brought his flaming hand to his bloodied hand palm to palm and to Hana and Le Fay's shock the open wound on Naruto's hand begun to stitch itself shut, and not seared shut the skin actually began reforming and from the crunching sounds the bones snapped back in place.

After little more than seconds all that remained of the open wound was the trail of blood running down Naruto's arm, and the shocked and horrified looks on Hana and Le Fay's faces.

"Not that I believe your lying Naruto-sama but couldn't that be your natural Phenex regeneration?" asked Le Fay looking at Naruto confused, only for that to turn to horror as Naruto once more quirked a brow before picking up the same bloody kunai and again before either woman could stop him he slammed the kunai through his hand, before ripping it out.

"No Phenex regeneration the wound bursts into flame before resealing itself," declared Naruto as the kunai wound did just that the wound bursting into flames. After a few seconds the flames died down and revealed Naruto's hand perfectly healed.

Before anyone else could speak they were interrupted by the sound of a door opening, turning to the door they all found Seras standing in the open door with a book under her arm looking at the three devils confused.

"What?" asked the blond vampire looking at the three devils.

"Nothing Seras-chan," spoke Naruto turning back to the other two girls. Hana however was looking from Seras to Naruto and back at Seras confused, Naruto blinked before realising.

"Right you haven't met Seras-chan yet," muttered Naruto looking at Hana who quickly shook her head.

"Hana-nee this is Seras Victoria my queen and she is a vampire," spoke Naruto introducing his sister to his queen.

"Nice to meet you Seras-san," said Hana standing up holding her hand out to Seras.

"And you Hana-san," declared Seras grasping the woman's hand and calmly shaking.

"Any other members of your peerage running around somewhere Ototo?" asked Hana jokingly looking at Naruto.

"No, no no-one else," spoke Naruto with a shrug.

"So not to be rude Hana-san why are you here?" asked Seras looking to Hana.

"Kaa-chan says I should be here with Naruto in case I lose control of my transformation," said Hana with a nervous look.

"What do you mean lose control?" questioned Le Fay looking at Hana confused.

"I've never been able to control my transformations on full moons and never been able to control myself when transformed," declared Hana looking down.

"Don't worry Nee-chan if making you my rook didn't help then I swear I will find a way to let you control your transformations," declared Naruto smiling to Hana who looked terrified, before she stood up and ran towards the back of the house, Naruto, Le Fay and Seras all following after her as she fell to her knees just before the back door.

"Nee-chan-" spoke Naruto.

"GET BACK," screamed Hana looking back at the three devils holding her hand out to them as she began coughing.

"I'm turning," coughed Hana and she pushed herself to her feet and stumbled towards the door.

"Seras get her outside," ordered Naruto getting a nod from Seras before the vampire rushed forwards picking up the convulsing Hana and rushing outside, Naruto and Le Fay following.

As Naruto got outside he saw Hana in the middle of the back yard on the ground on her back convulsing Seras on the other side of the yard looking back to Naruto for orders, the blond red haired king motioned for her to wait.

All three devils stood watching as Hana's let out a beastly roar, as her back arched and she began clawing at her chest. Hana flipped over landing on her stomach, the beastly woman pushed herself to her hands and knees as her body began to deconstruct itself and then began reforming into the woman beast hybrid. Hana dragged her hands along the ground as they morphed into claws kicking up dust.

Naruto and Le Fay took an involuntary step back as yet another beastly roar was unleashed from within the cloud of dust. Naruto stepped forwards as the dust began to settle.

"Nee-chan?" asked Naruto stepping closer to the dust cloud.

"Hana-nee?" questioned Naruto as the dust cleared revealing a bipedal brown wolf like humanoid, the wolf had a narrow muzzle with dozens of dagger sharp teeth, golden eyes with slit like pupils, the clothes Hana had been wearing had grown in size to accommodate the new form but remained the same otherwise.

"Hana?" asked Naruto looking at his half-sister concerned.

"Oh kami damn it," groaned the wolf woman as she fell to the ground her claw like hands catching her as she fell, only for her to suddenly clutch her head in pain from speaking the name of a holy being.

"You in control Hana-nee?" questioned Naruto stepping up to the woman.

"As disorientating as it is," muttered Hana looking at Naruto with her golden eyes.

"What do you mean disorientating? Shouldn't you be used to this?" asked Le Fay with a confused look.

"This is the first time in six years I've been in control of myself in this form," spoke Hana.

"Six years?" questioned Naruto looking at the brown humanoid wolf.

"When I was genin I was in deep trouble and called upon my lycanthropy myself and in doing so I was in control, I've always seen my lycanthropy as a curse so I've only ever used it myself in the most desperate situations" spoke Hana.

"That's a perfectly reasonable way to view it Hana-nee, and it seems my plan is working given you are in control of yourself but not fully in control of your transformations," declared Naruto getting a nod from the girl herself.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto walked by himself towards the training grounds he used with his sensei, Seras was with his clone going to the academy for his first day, Naruto himself would be training while his clone was pretending to care about Konoha in the academy with Seras there to protect him from being destroyed.

Naruto wasn't training with Gai, Kakashi or Shisui as they all had missions so he was just perfecting the skills they had been teaching him. The devil walked into the training ground moving deep into the training ground Naruto stopped dead in the middle of a clearing.

"I know you're there," spoke the blond red haired devil not even looking around.

"Hmm I guess I need to work on my chakra suppression," muttered a voice stepping out from the bushes behind Naruto, Naruto turned to face the man, he had a Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead, silver hair tied into a short ponytail, glasses holding a calculating glance behind them, the boy maybe twice his age wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband. Adorning his hands were dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand.

"Who are you and what do you want?" questioned Naruto getting ready to defend himself.

"Who I am is nothing to worry about after today you'll never remember me anyway," said the nin letting a blue glow engulf his hands. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Now come quietly and this will be quick," said the silver haired man, however before he could so much as take a step two balls of blue fire flew at him.

"So hard way it is," spoke the ninja lunging at Naruto, the blond flared out his wings and shot up into the air to avoid the lunge from the silver haired man, Naruto formed a pair of blue fireballs and threw them at the man again who jumped out of the way as they fireballs flew at him.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Naruto launching a fireball at the silver haired nin who again jumped out of the way.

" **Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style Giant Vortex Jutsu),** " called the nin launching a huge wave of water at Naruto who just smirked and threw a fireball at the water making the silver haired nin still breathing out the water roll his eyes, however Naruto's fireball hit the water and much like the first time blue fire met water the ball of water in an instant exploded into flames giving Naruto's attack no time to get away and launched back into a tree, Naruto looked down at the man narrowing his eyes as the body in front of him burst into smoke.

"Damn it," growled Naruto expanding his senses to locate the ninja, just in time to avoid the strike Naruto turned around and slammed his foot into the bespectacled nin's gut throwing him back into the ground below them, Naruto pulled out a kunai coating the weapon in blue flames, before dropping onto the nin's back stabbing him in the neck only for again the nin to vanish in a plume of smoke only for a log to replace him as the log was pierced by Naruto's flaming kunai. Looking around Naruto once more tried to locate the ninja, however just as Naruto went to move something hit him in the back of the neck and he fell forwards unconscious.

* * *

 **#Naruto's Mind#**

Naruto woke up laying in front of Kushina.

"Sochi are you ok?" questioned Kushina looking at Naruto worriedly.

"Yeah I'm good Kaa-chan," said Naruto standing up shaking his head as he wobbled forwards, Kushina catching him just before he fell.

"Thanks Kaa-chan," muttered Naruto shaking his head trying to snap out of his dizziness.

"While not under the best circumstances it's a good thing you're here Naru-chan, I think there is something else sealed in you," said Kushina making Naruto look up at her.

"This is as good a time as any to look for it your body needs some time to regain consciousness," said Kushina.

"Alright so where are we going?" questioned Naruto looking at his mother who in human form slipped through the bars of the Kyubi's cage.

"Follow me," said Kushina walking into the dark halls of Naruto's mind the boy himself following her, they were going into darker and darker parts of his mind.

After a few moments of walking they came to a chained up section of wall. Kushina gestured to the door making Naruto look at her.

"What you think because of the chains there's something locked there?" questioned Naruto.

"No the chains are there to block memories I can feel another soul's presence behind the door," said Kushina.

"And you can't unlock the chains?" questioned Naruto.

"No out of the cage I have no power at all and I wouldn't be able to do so anyway these chains are from a mental seal and only you or a Yamanaka could unlock them" said Kushina Naruto nodded and walked forwards touching his hand to the door, the chains locking the door disintegrated an the wooden door slowly opened with a creak.

"AUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto dropping to his knees as memories flooded his mind memories of a man named Orochimaru, another named Danzo and finally memories of the nin who attacked him named Kabuto all three of them had been experimenting on him as a young child before he was taken by the heroes and then a blank masked orange haired man using a jutsu to seal his memories of the events.

"Sochi, Sochi," called Kushina looking at Naruto hugging him trying to somehow ease his pain.

"I'm fine Kaa-chan just lots of memories," said Naruto before a particular memory came to the forefront of his mind.

"Kaa-chan," said Naruto seriously.

"Yes Sochi?" questioned Kushina.

"I think I know what the other thing is," said Naruto.

"Oh, what?" questioned Kushina looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"A Sacred Gear, a Longinus," spoke Naruto making Kushina's eyes go wide.

"No it can't be you're a pure devil Sacred gears only occur in humans," said Kushina.

"I think I had one artificially fused with me," declared Naruto before a roar was heard from down the hall.

"What was that?" questioned Kushina.

"A dragon," said Naruto walking through the door and down the hall, Kushina quickly followed after her son wanting to keep him safe. As they walked down the halls they eventually came to a cave.

 **RAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR**

A great roar was heard all around Naruto's mind as Naruto stepped into the large room inside his mind with Kushina beside him the two of them looking up into the air as a black shape dropped from the sky landing on front of the two devils.

 **ROARRR**

The shape as it turned out was a dragon.

"Hello there Dragon I am Naruto Gremory Phenex may I know your name?" questioned Naruto.

" **I am Akitora, The Dragon Of Calamity"** spoke the dragon calmly looking down at the devils.

"I see the Calamity control the Fourteenth Longinus forgotten to the pages of time," said Naruto.

" **You child know your history, Yes I am the fourteenth Longinus the third dragon emperor and you child have been chosen to hold my power,"** spoke the dragon.

"That's not entirely true Akitora-sama I was experimented on by three people who somehow managed to extract your power from another and put it into me," said Naruto respectfully.

* * *

 **#Outside#**

Kabuto walked with Naruto tied up and chakra sealed and the boy's unconscious form hanging over his shoulder, he was going to deliver the boy to his master Orochimaru who had asked this of him as both knew Naruto's body was invaluable to their experiments. The boy had been a little bit of a pain to catch those blue flames were a pain in the ass but hopefully once Orochimaru had his hands on the boy he could find out what gave him the flames.

Kabuto was drawn from his musings when Naruto began to wake.

" _What the hell he shouldn't be awake for a week,"_ thought Kabuto looking at Naruto, Naruto then settled down, making Kabuto relax thinking Naruto was just moving in his unconscious state.

After a moment however Naruto kicked Kabuto in the chest as he jumped off his shoulder landing twenty feet away from Kabuto.

"What the hell?" questioned Kabuto moving to attack Naruto thinking the blond was unable to defend himself. However as Kabuto drew close a ball of blue fire was thrown at him making him jump back.

"Hello Kabuto sorry I didn't recognise you before," said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the silver haired teen who was now worried as Naruto shouldn't have been able to use any Jutsu with those chakra sealing tags on him and yet he was now free of the ropes that had previously bound him and a ball of blue fire floated above his left hand.

"Unfortunately for you no-one can know what I am," said Naruto.

" **Calamity Control,** " spoke Naruto as a black piece of chest armour formed around him, around his chest, shoulders and stomach with silver pearls embedded in the pauldrons, and stomach. Kabuto's eyes went wide as he saw Naruto's transformation however before the silver haired nin could move Naruto's ball of blue fire flew at him making him jump up.

" **Hail Storm** " spoke Naruto making Kabuto's eyes widen as an orb of frozen water formed atop Naruto's hand before it shot forwards at Kabuto breaking apart as it did piercing the man's body many, many, many times, Kabuto's eyes went wide as he fell down his chest having more holes then Swiss cheese.

"Goodbye Kabuto," spoke Naruto forming another ball of blue fire which was thrown at Kabuto who couldn't even scream as his body was engulfed in blue flames and incinerated.

Naruto turned as the flames raged behind him just in time to see Seras drop in front of him.

"Naruto-sama are you ok? What happened?" spoke Seras.

"A Ghost of my past Seras nothing more," said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama I should have been here-" began Seras.

"Don't Seras I told you to watch my clone and besides I need to be able to defend myself," declared Naruto interrupting Seras making her look at him smiling softly at her. Seras stood up and nodded to Naruto before Seras stepped forwards and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I was so worried Naruto," said the woman.

"It's ok Seras," said Naruto with a smile hugging the woman.

"What time is it?" asked Naruto looking around seeing the sky becoming pink.

"It's late afternoon why?" questioned Seras, Naruto shook his head.

"Never mind, let's just head back to the village," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Seras.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto was sitting at his table eating his dinner, Seras was in the lounge reading a book, Le Fay was also reading in the lounge however she was reading a scroll on summoner magic that she had found in the house when suddenly they all heard a knock at the door. Naruto who was the closest got up and walked to the door opening it he came face to face with…

"Mikoto?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

"Naruto-kun you said I could come here if I needed a night away from Fugaku," spoke Mikoto nervously rubbing her arm.

"Of course Mikoto come in," said Naruto stepping aside ushering the woman inside.

"So sorry for just showing up like that," said Mikoto looking back to Naruto who held up his hand.

"It's fine Mikoto I said you could stay here," said Naruto with a smile as the two walked through the halls.

"I didn't realise there were other people here Naruto-kun," spoke Mikoto spotting Seras walking into the hall.

"Oh Mikoto this is my friend and bodyguard Seras, yeah she's been staying since I have," spoke Naruto with a grin.

"Hello Mikoto-san it's nice to meet you," spoke Seras stepping up to Mikoto holding out her hand.

"And you Seras-san," replied Mikoto with a stressed smile shaking Seras' hand.

"So what brings you here Mikoto are you alright?" asked Seras.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Mikoto only to get a doubtful look from Seras only for a new voice to speak up.

"Who was that at the- oh hello," said Le Fay stepping out of the lounge room stopping mid-sentence when she saw Mikoto.

"Hello there I don't believe we've met I'm Mikoto Uchiha," said Mikoto leaning down to be eye to eye with the girl.

"Nice to meet you Mikoto-sama my name is Le Fay Pendragon," said the girl with a smile.

"Aren't you a well behaved girl what are you doing here? Kushina didn't have a second child. Are you Seras's daughter?" asked Mikoto sending a look back to Seras.

"No she's a friend of mine who needed a place to stay while her parents went to the capital," said Naruto with a smile making Mikoto look back at him with a nod.

"Seras will show you where you'll be staying tonight," said Naruto getting a nod from Mikoto who followed Seras as she lead them out of the room.

"Le Fay," said Naruto drawing the girl's attention to him.

"She is in the dark about devils please try to keep it that way," said Naruto getting a nod from the blond girl.

"Why is she here though?" questioned Le Fay.

"The same reason she is in the dark about devils, she has an abusive husband, she was one of my mother's closest friends I met her the other day and Kaa-chan asked me to treat her like she was my mother," said Naruto getting a nod from Le Fay.

"And she may end up showing up a lot from now on," said Naruto.

"Ok fair enough," said Le Fay going back to her reading. Naruto quickly walked towards where Mikoto was. Walking into the room he stood leaning in the doorway.

"Seras would you leave us for a moment?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from his queen who moved out of the room leaving Mikoto and Naruto alone.

"So you want to tell me what Fugaku did?" asked Naruto looking at Mikoto.

"Nothing Naruto I just needed a night away from him," said Mikoto with a smile.

"Uh huh so that's why you have another Genjutsu on you this one covering your eye?" questioned Naruto making Mikoto look away from him covering her eye.

"Show me," said Naruto, Mikoto sighed and let the Genjutsu on her face fall revealing her left eye was bruised all around it.

"What was that for?" questioned Naruto through clenched teeth.

"Sasuke talked about you at dinner, and mentioned that Itachi had introduced you to us, he was angry that I didn't tell him about it and even more so that I didn't object to Itachi bringing you to our house," spoke Mikoto, Naruto sighed as he walked over to her.

"Hold still," said Naruto as his right hand began to glow with blue flames. Mikoto looked at Naruto fearfully, he gently held Mikoto's face and held his flaming hand near her bruised eye, which with the power of Naruto's flame magic as quickly healed.

"How did you do that?" asked Mikoto confused.

"It's better off you don't know," declared Naruto, making Mikoto look at him confused.

"Sorry Mikoto I really can't say," spoke Naruto turning to leave only for Mikoto's voice to stop him.

"N-Naruto-kun," nervously muttered Mikoto, Naruto turned back to her with a quirked brow.

"Yeah Mikoto-chan?" questioned Naruto looking back to the woman who was nervously rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

"I know it might be a bit much, but could I ask for you t-t-to s-s-sleep with me tonight?" asked a nervous Mikoto Naruto quirked a brow.

"When you say sleep with you…" spoke Naruto trailing off his question asked.

"I-I mean would you sleep beside me it's been years since I've had slept in a comforting embrace, I-I-I understand if-" spoke Mikoto Naruto interrupting her.

"Of course Mikoto," spoke Naruto making Mikoto look at him.

"I said I knew who my mother was to you, I also said my door would be open if you need somewhere to stay the night away from Fugaku and I said if you needed a shoulder to cry on I would be here for you," spoke Naruto resting his hand on Mikoto's shoulder, tears forming in the ebony haired woman's eyes at Naruto's words. Mikoto couldn't hold herself back she lunged forwards hugging Naruto crying her eyes out on his shoulder. Naruto let the woman do as she pleased simply wrapping his own arms around the woman in an act to comfort her.

After about five minutes of crying Mikoto let Naruto go so she could go about making herself at home in his guest room.

Naruto stepped out into the hallway taking a deep breath closing his eyes, before his eyes snapped open and they were no longer their original greeny blue and ocean blue respectively, Naruto's eyes were now red, blood red, the same colour the rage behind those eyes was now calling for.

"I'm going to kill that man," snarled Naruto glaring at the wall.

"It's bad then?" asked a voice from beside him.

"She's about as bad as I was after a few months in the underworld, Fugaku is treating her like shit, she doesn't deserve that" declared Naruto turning to Seras.

"What about what she wants she doesn't want her children to be without a father?" questioned Seras.

"Unfortunately you have a point if it came out I killed him she would come after me I need to bide my time and strike at the perfect moment," declared Naruto.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - ?**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (Mutation x3) - ?**

 **Pawn (x5) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) -** **?**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **Kicking off this chapter right where the last one left off we have Le Fay making her decision and her decision is to join.**

 **then we have Hana showing up and transforming into her werewolf form proving Naruto's theory at least partially correct with Hana now able to control herself in her werewolf form after being forced to transform.**

 **after that we have Naruto on the first day of the academy sending a clone in his place and sending Seras to make sure the clone doesn't get dispelled.**

 **And at the same time we have Naruto training on his own or at least that had been his plan, but he was attacked by Kabuto.**

 **from that attack Naruto then discovers his Sacred Gear a third Dragon emperor** **Akitora** **the Dragon Of Calamity**

 **which Naruto then uses to get out of the bind Kabuto put him in before killing the bastard**

 **and to finish off this chapter we have Mikoto appearing at Naruto's house after Fugaku beat her, and Naruto healing her before she asks him to sleep with her**

 **With all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	13. Return To Konoha VI

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as they were assaulted by early morning sunlight, luckily for his sleeping companion she was facing him so the sun was not shining in her eyes. Naruto gently caressed Mikoto's face brushing some stray hairs behind the woman's ears. The Uchiha woman shivered as the early morning air rushed over her bare skin, so Naruto pulled the woman close using his devil magic to heat her up.

After a few moments Mikoto shifted, rolled a bit, before her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Naruto-kun," spoke Mikoto sitting up with a smile.

"Good morning Mikoto-chan," spoke Naruto as Mikoto stretched her more than ample cleavage jiggling as she did, drawing Naruto's attention to her chest.

"My eyes are up here Naruto-kun," declared Mikoto with a smile pointing to her face, Naruto blushed in embarrassment before turning away from Mikoto, making the ebony haired woman giggle at him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for sleeping with me I mean," said Mikoto drawing Naruto's attention back to her, Naruto nodded with a smile.

"No problem Mikoto-chan," spoke Naruto with a smile, Mikoto smiled weakly before glancing at the clock.

"Damn it I need to get home," spoke Mikoto moving to stand, only for Naruto to push her back onto the bed.

"No you stay put," ordered Naruto holding the woman by the shoulders.

"I'm not letting you walk right back into that bastard's abuse," declared Naruto.

"Naruto I've already told you I won't let my children be without their father," spoke Mikoto.

"I know that, but I'm not letting you go back right now only to get beaten, you are staying here until Fugaku has at least left the house," declared Naruto glaring at the Uchiha woman, who shrivelled under the intense gaze of the blond.

"Ok," muttered Mikoto weakly looking away from Naruto. Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-chan I-I didn't mean to snap, I just don't want you to get hurt," spoke Naruto hurriedly, Mikoto smiled and turned back to him hugging him tightly.

"I know and I thank you for it Naruto-kun," declared Mikoto, Naruto wrapped his arms around the woman.

"You stay here I'll go get you some breakfast," said Naruto letting go of the woman who smiled and nodded as he left the room leaving her alone.

Naruto quickly walked out to the kitchen to find Seras cooking food, most likely for him and/ or Mikoto as the vampire didn't actually eat food herself.

"How is she?" asked Seras not even turning to her master.

"Not good," muttered Naruto looking away from Seras and back towards where Mikoto was.

"Any chance she'll leave him?" questioned Seras glancing back to Naruto.

"Nothing I say will get through to her, Itachi might be able to sway her a bit but she seems adamant about it," said Naruto glaring at the floor.

"Should I try and 'convince' her?" asked Seras giving convince air quotes.

" _ **Sochi Seras wouldn't be able to do it I already tried that with Alucard and he couldn't change her mind,"**_ declared Kushina from within Naruto's mind.

"You catch that Seras?" asked Naruto looking to the blond vampire, getting a regretful nod from the woman.

" _ **You could send me to kill that fool Master,"**_ declared Alastor from within Naruto's mind.

" _No Alastor, that would only be slightly more effective then killing Fugaku myself, the only way it wouldn't eventually be linked back to me at least by Mikoto would be if you could kill him before he could do anything and let no-one else see you,"_ declared Naruto.

"I hate this, I can't let her continue to be that bastard's punching bag, but I can't do anything without it linking back to me," growled Naruto clenching his fist.

"We _will_ work something out," declared Seras getting a determent nod from her king.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto stood in the training ground he had essentially claimed as his own, around him hundreds of clones were working on various activities, a few of the clones were working on tree walking, some were working on the various elemental manipulation trainings, a dozen or so were working on hand sign speed, and the rest were working on mastering the **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** to the point that minimum hand signs were needed.

Naruto himself stood with Alastor strapped to his back his eyes closed and his hands in front of him. After a moment Naruto's hands began to spark and arc with purple lightning, Naruto opened his eyes to see the results of his work.

"Finally got that down," muttered Naruto as the lightning vanished from his hands before Naruto turned around as another person landed in the clearing.

"What can I do for you Itachi?" asked Naruto looking at the Uchiha.

"Thank you," spoke the man, drawing a questioning look from Naruto.

"My parents got into a serious argument last night, and Kaa-san left for the night, I had a clone tail her to make sure she was safe and I saw her go to you, and she came back this morning safe and sound after Fugaku had left, so thank you," declared Itachi.

"I'm just doing what I can to help her, she doesn't deserve what she's getting from Fugaku," declared Naruto.

"I agree but she seems adamant about staying with that man, I can only guess why," spoke Itachi.

"For you and your brother," said Naruto getting a quirked brow from Itachi.

"She doesn't want you or your brother to go through life without a father, she sacrifices herself for you and Sasuke," explained Naruto making Itachi's eyes go wide.

"She won't listen to me when I tell her to leave him, she didn't listen to her best friend my mother, you might be able to get thought to her as you are one of the two people she's doing this for but I don't know," spoke Naruto making Itachi close his eyes in thought before nodding.

"I'm not sure how receptive she will be to me but it's worth a shot," declared Itachi getting a nod from Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-kun it's good to see you're keeping up with your training- oh hello Itachi-kun," spoke Gai walking into the training ground.

"Morning Gai-san," responded Itachi.

"Hey Gai-sensei," said Naruto.

"Well I best be off, thank you again Naruto," spoke Itachi getting a nod from Naruto before the Uchiha burst into a murder of crows.

"So Gai what are we working on today?" asked Naruto getting a grin from the man.

* * *

 **#Hours Later#**

Naruto stood in the middle of the training ground panting hunched over as his body healed from the beating Gai had put him through. Gai's training was intense particularly because Gai knew Naruto could take it, the man had shown a sadistic side not many had ever seen, Gai had Naruto running laps of the training ground carrying boulders on his back weights on his hands and feet, throwing kunai at Naruto and the blond wasn't allowed to use his wings to quickly avoid the projectiles.

"Well done Naruto you didn't get hit all that much," declared Gai.

"Thanks," said Naruto glaring at Gai who grinned at the blond.

"Well I must be off," spoke Gai turning around.

"Gai," called Naruto making the man turn back to him.

"Gather my father's peerage I need to talk with you all at home tonight," ordered Naruto making Gai raise an eyebrow before nodding and bowing to the young man.

"As you wish Naruto-sama," declared Gai before leaving the training ground.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.

His eyes snapped open a moment later with a determined look, Naruto walked out of the training ground, he had two places he had to go before heading home.

Naruto walked down the streets of the village not really caring whether people were glaring at him or not.

Naruto strolled through the village not so much as twitching at the less than pathetic amount of KI being sent his way.

Walking out of the civilian populated areas of the village, Naruto entered the red light district. Sauntering the streets Naruto waved to the hookers and thugs that waved to him as he went passed, the devil king wandered towards the most popular bar in the area.

"Hey Gaki," called the bartender as Naruto entered the building.

"Hey Rarzo keeping busy?" asked Naruto, making the bartender shrug as Naruto headed towards the back of the bar, some of the men ruffling his blond and red hair as he walked passed while some of the women pulled the boy into hugs as he walked by.

After a few minuted Naruto arrived at the rear of the building and walked over to the table where part of his mother's peerage sat.

"Hey Naru-chan what's happening?" asked Anko as Naruto approached the purple haired woman who sat with Kurenai, Hayate, Yugao and Alucard.

"I need to see you lot at home tonight," spoke Naruto getting quirked brows and confused looks from the group.

"What for?" asked Alucard.

"Not something that can be spoke out loud even here," declared Naruto, getting nods from the group.

"I'll see you guys later then," spoke Naruto getting a nod from each of the five devils in front of him. With that Naruto turned on his heels and walked out of the bar.

Naruto returned to the streets of Konoha heading back into the market district, as the blond wandered through the streets he became aware as he got further and further from the red light district the streets got less and less occupied and at the same time he felt more and more presences appearing behind him. Ignoring the approaching mob Naruto headed towards his destination the Inuzuka compound.

However just before he could leave the Market district a hand reached out to grab him by the shoulder however before the hand could even touch Naruto he swung around summoning Brynhildr and slicing clean through the man's hand.

"AHHHHH-Ugh," spoke the man cut off when Naruto used his blade to slice through the man's neck decapitating him, the head slid from its position revealing a crowd of maybe twenty villagers standing there looking horrified at Naruto as he turned back and began walking away from the mob.

"Clean these pests up for me Seras," ordered Naruto, the blond vampire rose out of Naruto's shadow with a sinister grin on her face.

"With pleasure Naruto-sama," declared Seras as Naruto walked away.

Naruto smirked as he heard the screams from behind him as he walked away dismissing the hero sword, as he headed towards the clan districts.

Within several minutes Naruto reached the Inuzuka compound walking straight into the compound Naruto walked up the main street towards the clan head's home. Walking up to the door Naruto was about to knock on the door when the door opened and Gai stepped out.

"Oh Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Gai.

"I need to see Hana," spoke Naruto.

"Come on in pup," called Tsume, Naruto nodded and stepped around Gai and stepped inside.

"What's up Ototo?" asked Hana as Naruto stepped into the room.

"I need you tonight as well this concerns you too," spoke Naruto getting a confused look from Hana and Tsume.

"What is tonight about Naruto?" asked Tsume.

"Location," declared Naruto a flaming circle appear beneath his feet before rising up engulfing him.

* * *

 **#Naruto's Home An Hour Later#**

Naruto stood with Seras and Le Fay either side of him, in front of him lay a map of the Elemental nations, Naruto formed a cross hand sign and flooded his Jutsu with Kushina's youaki and created a clone of Kushina next to him.

"So what's this about Naruto-sama?" asked Alucard stepping through the wall.

"Wait till everyone is here then we can begin," declared Naruto getting a nod from the vampire.

A few minutes went by and the Devils of Kushina's and Minato's peerages walked into the room. Within ten minutes everyone who Naruto had asked to be there was.

"Alright Ototo what's this about?" asked Hana looking at Naruto.

"You have all either sworn your loyalty to me, or are loyal to my mother who has agreed to follow me with whatever it is do, and as many of you know Konoha has been less than accepting of me over the years simply because I hold the Kyubi. After spending time in the underworld, I decided that I want my revenge, I want to watch Konoha burn," spoke Naruto getting nods from many of the assembled devils seeing the logic in it.

"I returned here to Konoha to convince those I held precious to me to leave with me when I leave Konoha and most of those people are within this room. Now while I would like to see Konoha burn as soon as possible, I am not stupid, even with this number of us we would stand no chance and I refuse to involve the devils in the coming conflict which is why I plan to defect from Konoha, and I have asked you all here tonight so we can decide where to defect to," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the devils.

"Alucard has pointed out to me both Suna and Iwa are bad ideas as they are allied with Konoha or loathe my father respectively, are there any other places that should be eliminated or comments on what has been said so far?" asked Naruto.

"Well if all of us are defecting it would probably be a good idea to split into smaller groups, while there is safety in numbers but to many and that safety is gone," declare Shikaku.

"I have thought of that and my plan was for each peerage to go on their own and meet up in our final destination," said Naruto getting a nod from Shikaku.

"Given you Konoha's Jinchuriki is defecting we should probably avoid the smaller villages even if Konoha is weakened from the last war and the Kyubi attack the village will be more than happy to attack a small village to get you back and mind wipe you," spoke Inoichi getting a nod from Naruto crossing the smaller villages off the map.

"Wait Taki has a Jinchuriki themselves not even Konoha would be willing to risk fighting a village with two even untrained Jinchuriki with none of their own," declared Tsume stopping Naruto as he went to cross off Taki, Naruto shrugged before crossing off the rest.

"I have an idea for when to leave," spoke Shisui drawing Naruto's attention to him.

"The Uchiha are in the process of attempting a coup de ta, Itachi and I are double agents for both sides, Hiruzen is attempting to bring about a peaceful solution, but Fugaku is the leader of the Coup and he won't back down ever, Danzo is trying to convince me and Itachi to kill off the clan before they attempt the coup and most likely bring about the Forth Shinobi War," declared Shisui.

"So we could use the confusion of the clan slaughter to slip away," said Naruto catching on to Shisui's idea getting a nod from the man.

" _I could also use that massacre to save Mikoto,"_ thought Naruto to himself.

"As I mentioned last time Kiri is in the middle of a civil war which while a turn off could also serve as an advantage should we come in and help one side win we should be accepted more readily than if we were to go to a different village," spoke Alucard, Naruto looked to the vampire with an impressed look before nodding.

"That makes sense and that's not a bad idea," spoke Naruto.

"So from what's been said we've got a choice between Taki, Kumo and Kiri," spoke Kushina looking at the map with many crosses through nations.

"From memory although Taki has their own Jinchuriki they never treat them any better than you have been treated Naruto," spoke Kakashi.

"Alright Taki's out, Kumo and Kiri," spoke Naruto.

"What are the sides of the civil war in Kiri?" asked Kushina.

"The Mizukage declared Kekkei Genkai abominations, and as you could assume the Kekkei Genkai wielders and even some of those without them didn't take to kindly to this," spoke Shisui getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well Alucard brings up a good point anywhere we go will be distrustful of us, however if we were to help one of the sides and win they will be more accepting to us," declared Naruto.

"So from the sound of that we're headed to Kiri," spoke Gai getting a nod from Naruto.

"We will defect to Kiri and help the Kekkei Genkai holders against the Mizukage," declared Naruto getting nods from everyone.

* * *

 **#Several Days later#**

Naruto stood in the clearing Seras standing behind him, hundreds of clones running around doing various training exercises, as he looked at Shisui walking out onto the lake in the middle of the clearing.

"So the idea of the water walking is similar to tree walking but it's not a solid surface so you have to constantly adjust the amount of chakra in your feet," spoke Shisui from atop the water looking at Naruto who nodded.

"I would suggest you strip to boxers so you don't get your clothes wet," suggested Shisui getting a nod from Naruto who quickly stripped, before moving his hands into the Kage Bunshin sign before he formed another twenty clones who were equally dressed.

"Remember once you clones make some headway dispel so the rest of you gain the experience," said Shisui getting a nod from the horde of Narutos who quickly begun to try and walk out onto the water Shisui himself moved back over to the shore line walking over to a tree that he sat down under and watched as Naruto slowly begun trying to walk on water.

Naruto and his clones to begin with only managed to get maybe two steps before they fell in.

"Keep going Naruto," called Shisui from his position under a tree.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

"I swear I'm getting close," muttered Naruto as he pulled himself out of the water and trudged over to Shisui and Seras.

"I'm sure you'll have it down soon Naruto," declared Shisui getting a grateful nod from Naruto.

"Well Naruto I'm off for now so I'll see you soon," spoke Shisui getting a nod from Naruto as the Uchiha vanished. Naruto stood up walking over to his clothes flaring his flame magic to dry himself, before putting his clothes back on.

"Alright Seras let's go," spoke Naruto after putting his clothes on.

"Ok Naruto-sama," replied Seras as she stepped forwards stepping into his shadow as the blond walked out of the training ground, the two leaving the training ground walking into the village proper. However as Naruto walked he however could feel several presence watching him. Deciding to get whoever was watching him to show themselves Naruto slipped into an alleyway, Naruto sighed as he walked to the dead end of the alleyway.

"Nowhere to run now daemon," said a voice from behind Naruto. The blond turned and saw four men standing at the open end of the alleyway all four of them were Uchiha as he could see all four had their Sharingan active.

"Well then come at me" taunted Naruto standing there his arms out, the taunt hit home and two of the Uchiha ran forwards at Naruto while the other two flashed through hand signs.

"DIE YOU BASTARD" roared one of the running Uchiha a kunai in hand.

Naruto threw his arm out to the side summoning Brynhildr however before the two kunai wielding Uchiha could stab their weapons into Naruto two arms stretched out of Naruto's shadows snatching the Uchiha's hands inches before their kunai would have plunged into Naruto's chest.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu,** " called the two other Uchiha launching two fireballs towards Naruto each of them wearing a sinister smirk. The two Uchiha in Seras' grip vanished and were replaced with a log each. Naruto rolled his eyes at the twin fireballs coming towards him holding out his free hand towards the fireball before the flames changed from the orange, red and yellow flames to Naruto's own light blue flames, shocking the Uchiha.

"Now let me show you what a real fire is," spoke Naruto grinning a less then sane grin, as he floated in the sky above the Uchiha his wings flared out behind him. Naruto pushed his hand forwards pushing his captured fireball back at the four Uchiha, who quickly jumped out of the way of the flames. Naruto pointed his hand at one of the Uchiha who had turned around and was running away. Before he could even get away the air around him vibrated before bursting into light blue flames and before anything else he was engulfed in flames.

Naruto then flew at the other Uchiha who were backing away slightly from Naruto.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto slicing into the air right in front of one of the men and before he could do anything he was sucked into the slice in the air being killed. Naruto spun to the other two Uchiha with a psychopathic smirk on his face, Naruto's free hand beginning to spark and arc with purple lightning.

"M-monster," stuttered on of the two remaining Uchiha as he tripped and fell backwards.

"Why yes, yes I am," smirked Naruto throwing his hand forwards, the purple lightning arcing from his hand to the last Uchiha's body making the man spasm before dropping to the ground dead.

"I'm going to kill you, you BASTARD," screamed the final Uchiha running at Naruto with a kunai in hand, Naruto just smirked as the man got close the blond devil grabbed the Uchiha's wrist forcing his hand down, making the man drop his kunai as he yelped in pain. Naruto just because he could then slammed his heal into the Uchiha's foot braking the man's toes.

"OW, Son of a bitch," snarled the man.

"Oh, you are so lucky she is asleep," muttered Naruto slamming his forehead into the man's nose breaking it. Before the man could yell out in pain Naruto brought his knee up slamming it into the man's balls.

The Uchiha let out a howl of pain, Naruto to silence the man quickly reached up grabbing the man by either side of his face and with a violent twist a sickening crack and crunch sound was heard and the last of the Uchiha fell to the ground dead.

"That was rather brutal Naruto-sama," spoke Seras looking at Naruto.

"We need to clean this mess up," declared Naruto

* * *

 **#Several Minutes Later#**

Naruto and Seras walked through the door of their house, moving to the lounge they found Le Fay reading a scroll lazing on the couch.

"Anything important happen while I was gone?" asked Naruto looking at Le Fay who looked up from her scroll shaking her head at him, she was about to speak when someone knocked at the door. Naruto left the room and headed to the door.

"Mikoto?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman on the other side of the door.

"Come in," said Naruto stepping aside letting the woman in.

"I'm not staying the night Naruto I have come to warn you that Fugaku has assigned four Uchiha to attack you at some point this week," said Mikoto.

"Do these four Uchiha mean anything to you Mikoto-san?" asked Seras.

"None of them are my close family or friends if that's what you're asking," spoke Mikoto. Naruto nodded at the woman's comments.

"Is there any particular reason he's sending his kinsman after me?" asked Naruto looking at Mikoto.

"Fugaku … well … he and the Uchiha are planning a … well a coup, and he wants you either under his control or … out of the picture," spoke Mikoto nervously

"Thank you for warning me Mikoto," said Naruto with a smile.

"You don't seem surprized Naruto," questioned Mikoto looking at Naruto confused.

"I already knew," spoke Naruto making Mikoto's eyes go wide.

"You knew? How?" asked Mikoto.

"It's safer if you don't know," said Naruto.

"No, tell me, I know you think your protecting me you and your mother both, but you're only protecting yourselves, tell me now" snapped Mikoto glaring at Naruto.

" _Kaa-chan?"_ questioned Naruto unsure of what to do.

" _ **She's been in the dark long passed her time tell her, everything,"**_ spoke Kushina, Naruto nodded.

"Alright Mikoto you want to know how I know, the coup Shisui told me about and I'm sure it's not that difficult to imagine how I know about the Uchiha attacking me," declared Naruto.

"Why would Shisui tell you about the Uchiha coup?" questioned Mikoto.

"Because Mikoto, I'm defecting from Konoha and taking him along with Le Fay, Seras and eleven others when I defect, Shisui is working with the village and while Hiruzen is aiming for a peaceful solution we all know with your pig head of a husband leading the coup that will never happen so the elders will order a slaughter of your clan, and Shisui told me about the coup suggesting we use the coup as cover for our defection," declared Naruto looking at Mikoto who looked shocked and confused.

"Why would Shisui defect with you?" asked Mikoto.

"Shisui swore absolute loyalty to my father, beyond absolute loyalty, and that loyalty carries over to me," spoke Naruto.

"What do you mean beyond absolute loyalty?" questioned Mikoto.

"My parent's neither of them were human both of them were devils, and devils have the ability to turn others into devils and form peerages, these peerages are structured after the pieces in chess, thus there are eight pawns, two rooks, two knights, two bishops, a queen and the devil in charge is a king, Shisui is one of my father's knights and when a king dies their peerage either transfers to another peerage or they swear loyalty to their original king's next of kin aka me," declared Naruto.

"Right devils, you know how insane this sounds Naruto?" questioned Mikoto.

Naruto stood there for a moment before he flared out his devil wings behind him shocking Mikoto.

"It will take a little more than that to convince me Naruto," declared Mikoto, Naruto quirked a brow before he held out his hand palm facing upwards before a ball of blue flames burst into life, the sudden appearance making Mikoto jump.

"Look at this with your Sharingan," spoke Naruto making Mikoto look at him questioningly, but deciding what's the harm? Mikoto activated her Sharingan only to see no chakra in the flames

"Why are you defecting in the first place?" asked Mikoto deciding to believe him for now.

"Mikoto-chan this whole village treats me like Fugaku treats you," declared Naruto reaching for his shirt lifting the cloth above his head taking it off showing Mikoto his scared form.

"This is all from this village, and this isn't even half of it, my skin used to be covered in scars, one of the ones there was put there by your beloved husband," spat Naruto with venom in his tone.

"When you said you've been on the wrong side of Fugaku's sadistic nature…" spoke Mikoto trailing off.

"Yes and I have a permeant reminder of that right here," snarled Naruto pointing to the most lithesome of his scars, the worst of his scars, the Devil Spawn scar.

"Wait if all of this is true, why didn't Kushina try to turn me into a devil?" asked Mikoto.

"Because you were engaged to Fugaku already, and she couldn't risk exposing the mystical world, and you might let it slip at some point to Fugaku," spoke Naruto.

"Then why are you telling me this all now?" asked Mikoto looking at Naruto greatly confused.

"You told me you wanted to know the truth, I decided you've been in the dark way to long, you deserved to know at least this much," spoke Naruto.

"Wait a second is that the reason Kushina wanted me to leave Fugaku all those years ago so she could make me a member of her peerage?" asked Mikoto.

" _Kaa-chan,_ " questioned Naruto unsure of the answer himself.

" _ **Partially I was scared for her safety, wanted her to be happy and wanted her as part of my peerage,"**_ spoke Kushina.

"Not entirely she was worried for you Mikoto just like I am," spoke Naruto.

"Leave Fugaku Itachi knows about him, and is worried about you and what could possibly happen to Sasuke without a father that would be worse than having Fugaku as a role model?" questioned Naruto Mikoto looked down and away from Naruto.

"If I do leave him I want Sasuke, Itachi and myself to be able to stay here," declared Mikoto.

"Of course," said Naruto with a nod.

"And I want them to be told all of this as well," ordered Mikoto.

"Fine," replied Naruto nodding once more to the Uchiha matriarch.

"And I want you to make me a part of your peerage," spoke Mikoto.

"Not that I don't want you to Mikoto but I haven't told you all about peerages," spoke Naruto Mikoto gave him the motion to go on.

"Alright well first of all, because you would be made a devil though this method you would be classed as a low class devil, the lowest of the low in the underworld and generally looked down upon by the rest of devil kind you can however advance in rank even getting to the point where you might be able to lead your own peerage. Then there's the fact that you would technically be my servant, not that I treat my peerage members like that but I answer to other devils and by extension so do you. And lastly as a member of my peerage you are sworn to fight my fights, be they a small skirmish with an enemy to all or a Deathmatch with you best friend," declared Naruto.

"I have never cared for my image in the eyes of others, your mother and you have both earned my loyalty being there for me even if you have only been there for me once, I am willing to fight for you as you have for me," declared Mikoto.

"Alright then let's make it official," spoke Naruto.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - ?**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (Mutation x3) - ?**

 **Pawn (x5) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) -** **?**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people so chapter over**

 **kicking off this chapter we had Naruto waking up with Mikoto**

 **which lead into Naruto and Seras talking about her**

 **and Itachi thanking Naruto for keeping Mikoto safe**

 **then we have Naruto training with Gai**

 **after which we have Naruto and the three peerages working out where to defect to**

 **and then Naruto training in water walking with Shisui**

 **with an attack on Naruto after the days training was over by four Uchiha assigned the task by Fugaku**

 **then we have Mikoto coming by to warn Naruto about the attack**

 **and when she is told she is better off not knowing how he knew about the coup and the attack on him she finally snaps**

 **which leads Naruto to tell her everything including Fugaku was the one to carve Devil Spawn into his back**

 **and from that Mikoto finally decides to leave Fugaku with several promises from Naruto one of which is becoming a member of his peerage**

 **so a lot happened in this chapter and i'm not entierly sure how i feel about this chapter something seems a little off but i can't put my finger on what but anyway please let me know what you guys think**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	14. Return To Konoha VII

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

The Uchiha matriarch stood next to her soon to be master the two walked into Naruto's room.

"Lay down Mikoto this should only take a few minutes," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the woman who moved to the bed laying herself down upon it.

Naruto walked over to a chess board set up by his bed, before quickly taking three pieces and walking back to Mikoto.

"Those are your evil pieces?" questioned Mikoto looking towards Naruto getting a nod from the blond devil.

"Why are those two glowing?" asked Mikoto sitting up looking at the three pawns in Naruto's hands.

"These two are mutation pieces, I'll explain them later," declared Naruto getting a nod from Mikoto, Naruto gently pushed Mikoto back down so she was flat on her back before placing his pawns down on her chest just above her sizable cleavage.

"I commandeth thee as Naruto Phenex Gremory. Mine command, Mikoto Uchiha, is to serve me to the best of your abilities. I seal this contract. Be Reborn" commanded Naruto before Mikoto was engulfed in a red glow and the three pawns sunk into her chest.

"Is that it?" questioned Mikoto sitting up looking at Naruto as he nodded before he blinked looking at her neck.

"What?" questioned Mikoto looking down.

"Did you have a necklace on?" questioned Naruto looking to Mikoto who looked confused before looking down before noting a misshapen purple gem hanging around her neck.

"Where did this come from?" questioned Mikoto holding the necklace. Naruto stepped forwards.

"May I?" questioned Naruto looking to Mikoto who nodded, Naruto gently lifted the necklace studying it for a moment.

"Chaos Inverse," spoke Naruto.

"Come again?" questioned Mikoto looking at Naruto confused.

"It's called Chaos Inverse it's a sacred gear that can reverse the effects of magic, sacred gears and other techniques," spoke Naruto carefully studying the magical object before letting it fall back against her neck.

"Sounds interesting," spoke Mikoto getting a nod from Naruto

"Alright we can discuss this later, let's go get Sasuke and Itachi," declared Naruto hopping off his bed pulling Mikoto up getting a nod from her.

The two quickly walked out of the room and back to the lounge room Mikoto following Naruto.

"Seras, Le Fay get what you need for a fight, we're going to get Sasuke and Itachi," ordered Naruto getting a determined nod from his queen and bishop before both blonds left to quickly prepare.

"A fight? Why I'm their mother it's not like they won-" began Mikoto.

"It's not them we're fighting with Mikoto, you are now a member of my peerage you are family to me now as are Sasuke and Itachi I won't let Fugaku lay a finger on any of you," spoke Naruto looking back at Mikoto with narrowed eyes, the Uchiha put her hands up in mock surrender nodding.

"Good," spoke Naruto.

It only took about two minutes for the two blond reincarnated devils to return, nodding to Naruto who nodded in return.

"Let's go," declared Naruto stepping over to his peerage members Mikoto looking on confused. Naruto grabbed her wrist and gently pulled the Uchiha closer before a ring formed beneath the four devil's feet before rising into the air engulfing the four in flames.

* * *

 **#Uchiha Compound Gates#**

The four devils appeared outside the Uchiha compound in a plume of fire, Mikoto looked around confused before looking to Naruto.

"I'll explain later," declared the blond before he began to walk into the compound Mikoto following, Seras and Le Fay either side of the woman, Naruto glancing side to side making sure no-one was about to make a move against them.

Within a few moments the four devils made it to the Uchiha clan head's home.

"You ready?" questioned Naruto glancing back at Mikoto who nodded to her master. Naruto nodded and stood aside letting Mikoto take the lead.

Opening the door Mikoto stepped inside.

"Mikoto is that you?" snarled a voice from further into the house.

"Yes Fugaku, are Sasuke and Itachi home?" questioned Mikoto clenching her teeth and fists as she spoke.

"Yeah we're here Kaa-chan," called Itachi as three figures appeared in the hallway.

"Mikoto, what the hell is it doing here?" questioned Fugaku glaring at Naruto Mikoto was about to speak up only for Naruto to put his arm up stopping the woman.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here," spoke Naruto, the blond before anyone could blink dashed forwards and slammed his hand into Fugaku's face launching the man back.

"And that's for Mikoto-chan asshole," snarled Naruto glaring at the downed form of Fugaku.

"Itachi, Sasuke get your things we're leaving," declared Mikoto looking to her two sons, Itachi nodded quickly moving away to pack his things quickly, Sasuke looked confused as he moved away, after both her boys had moved away Mikoto moved to pack her own things.

"Where do you think you're going woman," snarled Fugaku moving to attack Mikoto.

"Seras," spoke Naruto the vampire queen nodded before she flashed forwards picking Fugaku up slamming him into a wall and keeping him pinned there.

"You so much as blink funny, piece of shit and you're dead," declared Naruto stepping up to the man pinned to the wall glaring at him, the man turned back to Naruto his eyes morphing into a red colour with three tomoe spinning around the pupil.

"Don't try it _Tou-san_ ," spoke Itachi sarcastically throwing a towel over Fugaku's head making him unable to meet Naruto's gaze.

"That was fast Itachi," spoke Naruto.

"I don't have much I need," spoke Itachi getting a nod from Naruto.

"Can I ask what is going on?" questioned Itachi, Naruto nodded before motioning to the door, Itachi taking the lead the two of them walking outside.

"Your mother is leaving Fugaku," spoke Naruto as the two stepped outside.

"I kind of figured given the entrance and what you did to that scumbag, I meant how did you convince her and where are we going?" spoke Itachi not even sparing his father a glance.

"I told her about somethings which she has asked me to explain to you and Sasuke as well, and asked the very valid question of 'what could possibly happen to Sasuke without a father that would be worse than having Fugaku as a role model?'" declared Naruto getting a nod from Itachi.

"And you guys are staying with me," spoke Naruto getting a confused look from Itachi.

"With you? How? Your apartment is barely big enough for you let alone four," questioned Itachi.

"Not my apartment," declared Naruto turning around and walking back inside confusing Itachi once more.

As Naruto walked back inside he saw Sasuke and Mikoto standing there, the female Uchiha speaking to Fugaku.

"I would have left you sooner bastard but I thought it would have been better for Itachi and Sasuke to have their father in their life but I realised tonight that that line of thinking was wrong," declared Mikoto turning away from Fugaku.

"Come on Sasuke we're leaving," declared Mikoto taking Sasuke's hand before walking to the door.

"Get back here bitch, I own you, I ugh-" declared Fugaku grunting in pain as Naruto stabbed him in the chest.

"Not anymore asshole, she's mine now, and you so much as touch her now and your life is forfeit," declared Naruto before turning around.

"Le Fay paralyse him," ordered Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-sama" responded Le Fay with a nod before moulding her magic, stepping forwards her hands began to glow a yellow green colour, before throwing her hand forwards and an orb of the same yellow green colour shot from her hand at Fugaku's form. Seras let the man fall from her grip and the Uchiha hit the ground and didn't as much as move an inch.

"Come on you two we're done here," declared Naruto leaving Seras and Le Fay following.

As the three stepped outside they joined Mikoto and her two children, Naruto stepped up to them a magic circle forming beneath his feet before it quickly rose up engulfing all six in blue flames before they vanished.

* * *

 **#Naruto's Home#**

The six persons appeared outside of Naruto's home in a plume of fire, as the flames died down Sasuke and Itachi looked around confused.

"Where are we?" asked Sasuke looking around for any known indicators.

"This is my home we're currently in the forests above the Hokage monument," declared Naruto.

"Why are we here?" asked Sasuke looking to Mikoto.

"Sasuke, Fugaku he's … well … you see Sasuke…" spoke Mikoto.

"Your father is a monster Sasuke," declared Naruto. Mikoto turned to Sasuke, expecting to hear him defend his father only for Sasuke to be looking down.

"I know," muttered the boy drawing the attention of Mikoto, Itachi, and Naruto to him.

"He abuses Kaa-chan, he pushes Nii-san to do things he doesn't want to, and he badmouthed you Naruto and even sent some of the clan after you," spoke Sasuke.

"Y-you knew?" questioned Mikoto with wide eyes looking at her youngest son, who nodded.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Itachi kneeling down to be eye to eye with his brother.

"To who? Kaa-chan what would that achieve? To you? I didn't know how to say it to you. The police? Tou-san is the chief, who would they believe me or their own chief? What about you why didn't you say anything?" questioned Sasuke looking at Itachi angrily.

"I… I did, I told Shisui which is why he was around so much when I was gone, and I told my captain who told the ANBU commander who tried to investigate the matter but Fugaku is a slippery bastard and managed to avoid being incriminated and Ryu was forced to stop the investigation" spoke Itachi clenching his fist looking away from Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter anymore you two, he's out of our lives now," declared Mikoto getting nods from the two Uchiha.

"Come on you lot," spoke Naruto waving them inside.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto was awoken by the sun flooding his room however unlike normal he found himself pinned to his bed by more weight than he was used to blinking Naruto glanced from side to side noting as normal Seras lay next to him however on the opposite side to Seras lay Mikoto laying on him her ample and bare bosom squished against his chest and arm.

"See something you like Naruto-kun?" questioned the drowsy but still teasing voice of Mikoto, as she opened her eyes and looked at Naruto.

"And if I do Mikoto-chan?" asked Naruto in an equally teasing voice.

"Well now that is the question," spoke Mikoto sitting up looking at Naruto.

"I suppose I could let you enjoy them as you did save me from myself," declared Mikoto with a teasing grin her breasts jiggling as she sat up.

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy your… assets, I don't feel saving you from yourself needs a reward, your happiness and safety are paramount in this situation," spoke Naruto with a genuine smile on his face, Mikoto smiled and reached forwards pulling Naruto into a hug.

"Thank you again Naruto-kun," spoke the woman with a genuine smile.

"No problem Mikoto-chan," spoke Naruto the two separating from their hug.

The two's attention was drawn to the other occupant of the bed as Seras yawned before stretching as she sat up.

"Morning Naruto-sama, Mikoto," spoke Seras looking at the two.

"Morning Seras," replied Naruto with a smile.

"Good morning Seras," said Mikoto.

The three sat there in silence for a couple of moments.

"Shit," muttered Mikoto breaking the silence and drawing the attention of Naruto and Seras.

"What?" asked Naruto concerned.

"I need to go back to the Uchiha compound there's something I need to get," spoke Mikoto her eyes closed angry at herself.

"Take Seras, and Itachi if he can go with you," ordered Naruto glancing to Seras who nodded and then back to Mikoto who looked at him gratefully.

Before anything else could be said a knock was heard from the closed bedroom door.

"Naruto, Shisui is here and he says he needs to talk to you," came the voice of Itachi from the other side of the door.

"Alright thanks Itachi tell him I'll be right down," replied Naruto, before turning to his sleeping companions.

"Well you two I have to get up," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the two women who let him get up before he quickly grabbed a pair of pants and put them on before leaving the room.

It took all of a minute for Naruto to reach Shisui who was seated in the lounge room sipping on a cup of tea.

"What can I do for you Shisui?" asked Naruto looking to the man.

"I came to tell you that Fugaku has pushed his plan up the Uchiha move at the end of the week, I have told Hiruzen of this and, as expected he has finally seen Fugaku won't stop and has ordered me to wipe the members of the coup out by the end of the week however Danzo came to me telling me to kill everyone to prevent another attempt," spoke Shisui getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright that pushes our plans forwards as well if you could tell my parent's peerages and Hana I need to see them as soon as possible I would be grateful," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Shisui.

"Anything else?" questioned Naruto.

"Fugaku has put a bounty on your head within the Uchiha clan he didn't specify why but given Itachi is here along with Sasuke and Mikoto I can assume why, and given Mikoto now has devil blood I'm going to assume you turned her," spoke Shisui getting a nod from Naruto.

"What piece if you don't mind me asking?" questioned Shisui.

"Three pawns two mutations," declared Naruto getting a confused look from Shisui.

"Why pawns?" questioned the Uchiha devil.

"I've seen her Bingo Book entries she's a versatile fighter, pawns are the most versatile piece it would be a waste to make her anything else," declared Naruto. Shisui thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Fair enough I'll see you later just let me know if you need me to wait to deal with the Uchiha," spoke Shisui getting a nod from Naruto before the man vanished in a swirl of fire.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later Uchiha Compound#**

Mikoto, Itachi and Seras walked through the gates of the compound, walking around the compound all three of them felt the eyes of many upon them, the Uchiha clan had been told that Mikoto was a traitor, but they could do nothing to stop her from coming and going from the compound as she was technically the clan head, Fugaku had just taken to calling himself the head and Mikoto hadn't said anything at the time.

The trio made their way to their destination the Uchiha armoury however standing at the doors was Fugaku.

"What are you doing here woman?" questioned the man.

"I have come to take what is rightfully mine Fugaku and you can't stop me," declared Mikoto.

"There is nothing here that belongs to you anymore Traitor," spoke Fugaku.

"That's where you're wrong _Sweetie_ everything in that armoury belongs to me hell technically this whole compound could be mine or have you forgotten that you're not actually the clan head Fugaku," said Mikoto calmly making Fugaku glare at her.

"You will not take so much as a kunai from this building," declared Fugaku.

"Seras," ordered Mikoto the blond vampire nodding before flashing forwards and kicking Fugaku through the doors sending him flying into the back wall unconscious.

"Come on," spoke Mikoto leading the other two into the building heading towards the sword section.

"Jiji's sword," declared Itachi his eyes locking onto a glass case within which was a broadsword in a brown leather sheath, it had a slightly curved golden cross guard, a long brown leather wrapped hilt, and a round pommel on the end.

"Yes," spoke Mikoto walking up to the case biting her thumb to make it bleed, before she smeared the blood on the lock on the case. A large Fuinjutsu array coving the whole case glowed to life before diapering in segments.

After about ten seconds the whole case was free of markings and the door gently swung open. Mikoto reached out to take the sword however when her hand wrapped around the hilt she quickly let go and pulled her hand back hissing in pain.

"What the hell?" questioned Mikoto looking at her hand which appeared to be burnt.

"Kaa-chan/Mikoto," called Itachi and Seras respectively quickly moving to the woman.

"It's ok you two just a slight burn," spoke Mikoto drawing a frown from Seras, and a confused look from Itachi. Seras gently took Mikoto's burnt hand looking it over closely.

"Itachi take the sword," ordered Seras making the man look to her as she examined his mother's hand before reaching out and taking the sword from the case.

"Alright we need to leave we've more than worn out our welcome and attacking Fugaku might just get us attacked," spoke Mikoto getting a nod from the other two.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto sat in the lounge looking over the map of the elemental nations that he had used to rule out various nations the other night, a map of Konoha, a map of the land of fire and a map of the land of water.

"So Wave, Noodle and Hot Water," muttered Naruto looking at the maps, he was broken from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

Getting up and reaching out his senses Naruto carefully walked to the door unsure who was on the other side.

Opening the door the blond was met by the sight of a white haired red vested man standing before him.

"Jiraiya," spoke Naruto in a calm tone upon recognising the man.

"How you doing gaki?" questioned the man.

"Clearly you have been talking with my father's peerage if you know I'm here," stated Naruto stepping aside letting the man enter the house.

"That I have," spoke Jiraiya stepping inside.

"And?" questioned Naruto closing the door behind Jiraiya.

"And they told me that you plan to defect to Kiri," said Jiraiya as he made his way towards the lounge room.

"That's right," declared Naruto as he and Jiraiya sat down.

"And then they told me you plan to watch Konoha burn," stated Jiraiya looking to Naruto.

"No," replied Naruto making Jiraiya quirk a brow.

"No?" he questioned.

"I don't plan to watch Konoha burn I plan to be the one lighting the flame" clarified Naruto.

"Is there room in this grand plan for your father's Bishops?" questioned Jiraiya getting a quirked brow from Naruto.

"I would have thought you of all people would be trying to stop me," spoke Naruto looking at Jiraiya confused.

"Had this have been twenty years back I would be fighting tooth and nail to stop you but not anymore, Minato was as close as I've ever had to family, my sensei is going insane, my teammates have both abandoned this village and this village spits on the last wish of the one person who was like family to me and I'm giving my life to defend it fuck that, this is not the village I once fought for, you have my loyalty Naruto," declared Jiraiya.

"Sarutobi is going insane?" questioned Naruto with a quirked brow.

"Yeah ever since I told him about this prophecy the toads told me he's gone bat shit crazy, I hardly even recognise the man anymore," spoke Jiraiya Naruto shrugged not really sure how to respond to that.

The two men sat in silence for a moment.

"Jiraiya there are a couple of things I would like you to do for me," said Naruto.

"I'm listening," spoke the white haired man.

"Well as I would like to have a large if not perfect percentage of the people defecting with me succeed in getting to Kiri and you are Konoha's spy master and are likely to be called upon for this-" began Naruto interrupted by Jiraiya.

"You want me to run interference with Sarutobi?" questioned the white haired toad sage, getting a nod from the blond red haired devil.

"Ok easy enough, and the other thing?" questioned Jiraiya looking at Naruto.

"I need the Kyubi seal's key," declared Naruto getting a look of shock and horror for Jiraiya.

"WHAT THE HELL FOR?" demanded Jiraiya.

"Because **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** things are not as they appear," spoke Naruto a plume of smoke erupting beside him, as the smoke died down Jiraiya's jaw hit the floor.

"K-K-Kushina?" questioned the reincarnated devil in shock.

"Hello Jiraiya," said Kushina in a sickly sweet tone which made Jiraiya's very skin crawl.

"Uh h-hello Kushina," spoke the man nervously. Luckily for Jiraiya lady luck appeared to be on his side today.

"Naruto," called Seras as she ran into the room Mikoto hanging off her shoulder.

"Mikoto-chan, what the hell happened?" questioned Naruto quickly moving to his queen and pawn.

"She got burnt on her hand and the blue flames aren't healing it," spoke Seras.

"Burnt impossible, she's my pawn she can't burn," declared Naruto quickly looking at Mikoto's hand his eyes going wide at the severe burn on her palm.

"Quick get her on the couch," instructed Naruto getting a nod from Seras quickly laying the woman on the couch.

"Kaa-chan," spoke Naruto turning to Kushina who simply nodded and knelt next to Mikoto taking the woman's hand and pushing her Youkai through the limb.

"So what precisely happened?" questioned Naruto looking at Itachi who had just come through the door holding the sword and Seras.

"We went to the Uchiha Armoury and after a short argument with Fugaku we went in and Mikoto lead us to a case," spoke Seras.

"The case contained this sword a sword that belonged to her father sealed away after his death by Mito Uzumaki at Kaa-chan's request, however when she went to take it she burnt her hand upon touching the sword," spoke Itachi showing Naruto the blade.

"This thing burnt Mikoto?" questioned Naruto taking the sword from Itachi pulling it out of the sheath a bit revealing an intricate golden pattern along the centre of the blade, while at the same time making everyone in the room bar Naruto and Itachi shiver slightly.

"There's only one type of thing that has that Aura," spoke Jiraiya standing up looking over to Naruto before his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped in shock.

"Impossible," declared Jiraiya looking at Naruto.

"What?" questioned Naruto looking back at the white haired man.

"Naruto you're holding…" spoke Jiraiya shocked trailing off as he blinked unbelievingly.

"What?" questioned Naruto looking around the room confused.

"That's no its impossible, that's an Excalibur," declared Kushina looking at Naruto shocked and terrified for her son, who upon hearing that immediately dropped the Excalibur before looking at his hands.

"What the? How come my hands aren't burnt?" questioned Naruto looking at his clean hands.

"Naruto-sama," spoke Seras drawing his attention to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't like to bring up those memories, but perhaps, _He_ gave you that ability, after all _He_ did say _He_ was giving you something to let you wield the Kusanagi another holy sword," spoke Seras tentatively looking at her master, who blinked.

"That's right, that has to be it there's no other explanation," muttered Naruto looking down.

"Am I missing something here, who is _He_?" questioned Jiraiya looking to Naruto and Seras confused.

"Orochimaru, he took me as a child and experimented on me sealing one of the gems of Akitora the Dragon of Calamity into me, and quite likely had something to do with this," spoke Naruto.

Before anything else could be said everyone's attention was drawn to Mikoto as she coughed her eyes opening for a moment.

"Ku-shina?" she questioned before her eyes shut and she once more lost consciousness.

"She'll be fine now I flushed the holy magic from her system she should be fine in a few hours," spoke Kushina.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto sat on his couch once more looking over the maps of the elemental nations, in his lap lay Mikoto who had awoken an hour earlier still feeling a little off but was well enough to ask about Kushina after about twenty minutes of conversation and a Jutsu Mikoto knew about Kushina as well. Thankfully before Jiraiya had left he had summoned a toad to give Naruto the key to the seal. Now Naruto just needed somewhere to release Kushina his plan was to head back to the underworld after securing transport to Kiri. Mikoto lay her head in Naruto's lap asleep hoping to sleep away the rest of her grogginess.

Naruto looked down when he felt Mikoto's weight shift, Mikoto's eyes opening as she sat up yawning looking to Naruto.

"Morning sleepy head," said Naruto with a teasing grin, Mikoto rolled her eyes before playfully punching his shoulder.

A knock at the front door stopped them from going further.

"It's open" called Naruto, the sound of the door opening footsteps and the door closing filled Naruto and Mikoto's ears before Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, Tsume and Hana walked into the room, the five devils blinked at Mikoto's presence before sitting down.

"What's the deal pup?" questioned Tsume.

"I asked Shisui to call you here because there has been a change in plans, due to my efforts in helping Mikoto here Fugaku has decided to push the time frame for his coup up to the end of the week and thus our window of opportunity has shifted, do any of you have a problem with this?" questioned Naruto getting head shakes from the five devils.

"Now on the night in question you are to head to the Land Of Noodles and seek passage to Kiri where we should hopefully be able to regroup before meeting the rebels however if we have not regrouped within a week of arriving head to the rebels and begin assisting them," spoke Naruto once more getting a nod.

"Now Hana you are in a unique position, you can either come with me and my peerage or you can go with your mother and my father's peerage," said Naruto looking to his half-sister who looked down for a couple of minutes contemplating the two options.

"Sorry to interrupt but why are you four so willing to defect with Naruto, I mean I've been a devil for less than a day and I know loyalty goes far but this seems a little extreme, you have families, friends lives here and yet…" spoke Mikoto trailing off.

"My clan feels I am unfit to be clan head and are planning to have me and my family assassinated and a more fit clan head instated in my place, clan image and all that, besides my friends are either coming with me or dead" spoke Shikaku lazily.

"The rest of the Yamanaka have had it out for me since I married a civilian born ninja as opposed to a clan born ninja and are more than willing to use her or my daughter to get to me, and like Shikaku my friends are coming with me" declared Inoichi

"I never really wanted to be a ninja, not really I wanted to be a chef but for my father so he didn't get outed as clan head I became a ninja, the rest of my clan knows this and feels I'm too soft to be clan head, it's only a matter of time until they try to pull something," said Choza.

"The Inuzuka are well instinctual would be an understatement, the men of my clan feel a woman isn't fit to be a leader and will do anything to prove they're more fit to be clan head, I've had to fight back challenge after challenge of my leadership, it's only a matter of time before they pull something stupid," muttered Tsume looking away from Mikoto.

"Sorry you four I didn't mean to bring up such bad feelings," spoke Mikoto looking away from the four of them sadly.

"Hey it's all good Koto-chan," spoke Tsume with a grin looking at the Uchiha matriarch.

"Thanks Sume-chan," replied Mikoto smiling softly to her long-time friend.

"Naruto," spoke Hana drawing attention back to her.

"Yeah Nee-chan?" questioned Naruto.

"I'll come with you for this journey," declared Hana getting a nod from Naruto.

"You better watch out for her mister," said Tsume pointing to Naruto with a small glare.

"As I said when I turned her she is my sister I will not let anything happen to her," replied Naruto getting a nod from Tsume.

"Hana it's probably best you stay here once you're ready," spoke Naruto getting a nod from his sister.

"If that's all Naruto-sama I for one still have some things to get ready," declared Inoichi getting a nod from Naruto with that the peerage of Minato Phenex got up and left, Hana following her mother as she left the house.

Upon hearing the door close, Naruto sighed and let his head fall back with a yawn.

"Naruto," spoke Mikoto drawing Naruto's attention to the woman beside him.

"Yeah Mikoto-chan?" questioned Naruto.

"I'm sorry," declared Mikoto getting a confused look from Naruto.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" asked Naruto his Uchiha devil now having his undivided attention.

"For bringing Excalibur into your house, I didn't know," said Mikoto looking away from Naruto disappointed in herself.

"It's fine Mikoto-chan like you said you didn't know besides its clearly important to you given you went back to the Uchiha compound to get it," declared Naruto, Mikoto nodding as he spoke.

"It really is important to me it was my father's blade, and I wanted you to have it," spoke Mikoto looking down.

"Come again?" questioned Naruto not believing he heard the woman right.

"You saved me from myself and saved my boys from Fugaku even if you don't feel like that's anything it a lot to me I wanted to give you that sword as a thanks," declared Mikoto.

"What about Itachi and Sasuke surely they would have wanted to use it," spoke Naruto.

"No Itachi uses a Ninjato and has said that while he would like to it would be better suited for someone else, and Sasuke takes after his brother more than either would care to admit so I don't see him using it," replied Mikoto.

"In that case I would be honoured to wield it," said Naruto.

"But it's a holy sword and you're a devil how can you?" asked Mikoto.

"I had something sealed into me at a young age, something I don't really want to get into right now, but I had something sealed into me that lets me wield it without any repercussions," spoke Naruto walking over to the blade leaning on the wall and lifting it up with no problems.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - ?**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (Mutation x1) - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Ok everyone chapter over**

 **so this week we kick off with Naruto making Mikoto three of his pawns two of which are mutations making her essentially worth five of Naruto's pawns, remember this is Mikoto a semi retired housewife former Kunoichi**

 **and upon her turn it's revealed that Mikoto possess a sacred gear (Not an all powerful one hence why it wasn't sensed it was covered by chakra)**

 **then we have Naruto, Mikoto, Seras and Le Fay going to the Uchiha compound and taking Sasuke and Itachi while giving Fugaku a small beat down in the process**

 **following which it's revealed that Sasuke too knew about his mother's abuse**

 **Fugaku then pushes up his plans which Shisui learns and tells the Hokage and Naruto**

 **after that we have Mikoto, Itachi and Seras returning to the Uchiha compound to get Mikoto's father's sword, after yet another small beat down on Fugaku ... when will he learn?**

 **we then have Jiraiya rock up and give his loyalty to Naruto, as well as the key to Kushina's seal**

 **and just after that Mikoto Seras and Itachi return, Mikoto in bad shape which we learn is from holy magic poisoning from the Excalibur which we learn Naruto can wield thanks to Orochimaru sealing something else in him (similar to the crystals Valper made)**

 **then we have the motivation for Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza and Tsume defecting with Naruto**

 **finally we have Mikoto gifting the Excalibur to Naruto**

 **for all those of you curious which Excalibur fragment it is you'll have to wait and see**

 **anywho that's a wrap soo...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	15. Angels Fall And Devils Rise I

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

It was a dark summer night in the village of Konohagakure, many people home in bed or out drinking, however the events of this night would be forever engraved in Konoha's memories as one of the worst night's in the history of the village.

In a flash of blue fire, Naruto, Itachi and Shisui appeared outside of the Uchiha compound's gates.

"Leave Fugaku to me," declared Naruto narrowing his eyes as he pulled Alastor and Excalibur from their respective sheathes, the two Uchiha nodded before the three of them took off in three directions.

Naruto took off down the main street of the Uchiha compound, before Naruto could get far several members of the clan stepped out of their homes only to glare at him.

"What are you doing here freak?" questioned one of the men, Naruto turned and glared at the man before Alastor began to spark and Excalibur became cloaked in blue flames.

"Oh I'm just here to end your miserable excuses for lives," spoke Naruto calmly only for a kunai to be thrown at him, Naruto instead of dodging simply let the kunai hit him piercing his face and flying through him, making the Uchiha around him smirk only for that smirk to die as hole in Naruto's face sealed itself shut.

"Oh such a shame," spoke Naruto with a grin, before the elements dancing off his blades began to grow more vigorous.

"Let's see how you handle the flames of the underworld and the lightning of a daemon," spoke Naruto with a smirk.

The blond devil charged forwards leaping over one Uchiha before spinning mid-air to slice another Uchiha from shoulder to hip with Excalibur burning both halves to ashes, before landing in a role. Naruto flicked his blade up behind him to block and incoming kunai from hitting him, the blond devil then spun Alastor in his hand rotating his grip so as to hold the weapon in a back handed grip before bringing it above his head to block the downwards strike of an Uchiha katana, Naruto pushed off the ground, flipping backwards and kicking the Uchiha in the chin, knocking the man backwards. As the devil king landed he pointed his hand towards the stumbling Uchiha before he burst into flames screaming out in pain.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called a voice from behind Naruto, the blond didn't even turn around to face the voice before the fireball instantly turned light blue stopping before it ploughed into the pyrokenetic devil.

"Fire is my domain you can't touch me," declared Naruto still not even looking towards the foolish Uchiha before the blue flames shot backwards towards the Uchiha who was to shocked to move and was hit and engulfed in flames.

Naruto turned to face the fourth Uchiha to see him smirking as the devil look him in the blood red Sharingan eyes. Naruto lifted Alastor pointing the sentient blade at the Uchiha whom looked confused, lightning arced from the blade to the Uchiha making the Shinobi fall to the ground dead.

Naruto stopped before glancing around to see about a dozen Uchiha standing around him glaring at him.

"Come on then bring it," ordered Naruto giving the Shinobi and Kunoichi the come here gesture.

"Enough," called a voice Naruto was very familiar with.

"Hello Fugaku I was waiting for you," spoke Naruto with a sick grin as he turned to face the man himself.

"Why are you here?" questioned Fugaku glaring at Naruto.

"To pay you back for everything you did to me, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke, tenfold," snarled Naruto glaring at Fugaku the elements on his blades doubling in size, making the Uchiha around him tense.

"No I'll handle this myself," spoke Fugaku his pure black eyes turning blood red with three tomoe. Fugaku drew a Tanto from behind him, holding it at the ready before the blade burst into flames as the man dropped into a simple kenjutsu stance.

Naruto let his arms drop to the side his blades hanging lazily at his side, before rolling his neck letting it crack before he let his wings flare out, shocking the present Uchiha including Fugaku.

" **Calamity Control,** " called Naruto before the black armour with silver orbs of his sacred gear forming around his chest, all of the Uchiha around Naruto flinched seeing the armour form around the blond.

"Do you think some fancy armour will be enough to beat me?" questioned Fugaku.

"No I don't, I don't even need this armour to kick your ass from here to Kumo and back again," declared Naruto.

The Uchiha and the Devil glared each other down, in a flash the two of them shot forwards Fugaku attempting to stab Naruto in the chest, the blond himself brought Alastor up to block the strike before bringing Excalibur around in a stabbing arc, however as the tip of the blade touched Fugaku he vanished in a plume of smoke and was replaced with one of the bystanders, who took the full force of the strike being stabbed through the chest, Naruto watched a look of betrayal cross the woman's features before she fell to the ground bleeding, Naruto narrowed his eyes pushing the woman off his sword as the light left her eyes, then jumping back just in time as Fugaku delivered a downwards slash at Naruto.

" **Sinkhole,** " called Naruto pointing at the ground beneath Fugaku before a chunk of the ground fell out from beneath Fugaku's feet, the Uchiha kicked off a falling piece of the ground launching himself at Naruto, the blond dropped to the ground as Fugaku flew over the blond.

Kicking off the ground Naruto flew upwards over the sinkhole quickly sheathing his two blades as Fugaku quickly flipped through hand signs.

" **Katon Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Style Great Fire Annihilation),** " called Fugaku breathing out a stream of fire at Naruto the stream grew to ten foot out from Fugaku and thirty foot across, Naruto held his hand out in front of him turning just enough of the fire to his own to render Fugaku's attack useless, however the Uchiha couldn't tell. Naruto, with his free hand began to form purple lightning, the electricity arcing between his fingers, as Fugaku stopped the flow of Chakra to his attack and his flame receded Naruto threw his arcing hand forwards making the lightning arc from his hands to Fugaku electrocuting the man before he could do anything to stop it.

Fugaku spasmed beginning to fall forwards but caught himself before he fell over.

"That's it you little shit," growled Fugaku glaring up at Naruto before his eyes changed to a pattern of a three bladed pinwheel, with dots between the blades.

" **Susanoo,** " called Fugaku as a semitransparent ethereal black flaming ribcage formed around.

"Fear the power of the Uchiha," gloated the Uchiha, as bones matching the ribcage formed out from the top of the ribcage, followed by a skull with glowing blood red eyes and a pair of horns jutting out of the top.

"You want to play that game fine," called Naruto as a magical circle formed beneath where Naruto was flying at the bottom of the sink hole.

" **You should fear the mythical trinity, Phoenix, Dragon, and HYDRA,"** yelled Naruto some of the Kushina's Youkai leaking into his voice as he spoke.

A great roar was heard from inside the sinkhole the Uchiha all around looking on in fear excluding Fugaku who looked at Naruto with an insane look plastered on his face.

" **Hydrison rise, rise my familiar help me strike fear into this despicable mortal's soul,"** called Naruto as yet another roar ripped through the area and before anything else could be spoken a huge claw came out of the sinkhole, and slammed down on the ground in front of it.

The few Uchiha who were watching the fight between Naruto and Fugaku ran upon seeing the claw being joined by a second one.

" **Amaterasu,** " called Fugaku glaring at Naruto, who simply let the black flames of the Uchiha's ocular Dojutsu hit him, looking down at the flames Naruto winced slightly as the flames actually burnt him slightly, Naruto concentrated his Pyrokenisis on the flames pulling them away from himself the midnight black flames turning sky blue as Naruto threw them back at Fugaku.

The Uchiha jumped away as the wave of flame came at him only for a freezing wind to fly in his direction courtesy of one of the nine heads on the Hydra that had emerged from the sinkhole.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu,** " called Fugaku as he landed launching a fireball at Naruto.

" **Banishing Shift** " said Naruto summoning Brynhildr and slicing downwards leaving a green slice in the air that sucked the fireball into.

" **Tsunami** " yelled Naruto pointing his hand at Fugaku a huge amount of water in the air forming a wave of water that flew at Fugaku who jumped to avoid the attack only for another one of the Hydra heads to open up and bolts of lightning to shoot out of the creature's mouth electrifying the Tsunami.

Fugaku clad in his skeletal armour quickly substituted with a log to avoid the attack. Naruto stretched out his senses trying to locate Fugaku, before letting his wings dissipate dropping downwards to avoid Fugaku's **Susanoo** grabbing him.

Naruto dismissed Brynhildr before forming multiple balls of blue fire over his hands before he began throwing a barrage of fireballs at Fugaku who just took the hits with his **Susanoo** , however Fugaku was forced to jump out of the way as Naruto's Hydra took a swipe at the man right towards Naruto who once more pulled out Excalibur and flew at the airborne Fugaku slipping through the ribcage of the man's **Susanoo** and stabbing him through the chest as the two rocketed towards the ground. Naruto glared at Fugaku as blood began to pool around the man.

"I would spend hours torturing you for everything you did you piece of shit but I am currently on a bit of a tight schedule so instead you get a quick death," spoke Naruto not even allowing Fugaku any last words as he ripped his holy blade out of the man's chest before slicing clean though the man's neck letting the waste of chakra roll away from the body.

"You can go now Hydrison thank you for your help," spoke Naruto getting a nod from four of the nine Hydra head's before it vanished a magical circle.

Stood over the decapitated body of Fugaku for several moments his eyes closed.

"Clan vaults cleared Naruto-sama," declared Seras as she and Mikoto appeared behind Naruto getting a nod from their king.

As Naruto turned to face them two more people entered the area.

"All Uchiha eliminated," spoke Shisui in a semi-sad tone being forced to kill off his own clan.

"And eyes extracted so they cannot be used against anyone," declared Itachi in a natural tone.

"Very good you two," said Naruto getting a nod from the two Uchiha.

"Well Shisui this is where we part ways for now, we will meet you in Kiri," muttered Naruto turning to Shisui getting a nod and a salute from the man before he vanished in a plume of fire.

Naruto then turned back to Mikoto, Seras and Itachi.

"Well we should probably make tracks, before the ANBU show up and stop us" spoke Naruto getting a nod from the two members of his peerage and his friend the four of them vanishing in a teleportation circle.

* * *

 **#Konoha West Gates#**

Naruto, Mikoto, Seras and Itachi appeared from the teleportation circle just outside the western gates of Konoha to find Hana, Le Fay and Sasuke standing there waiting.

"You got everything?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the three, Hana who was leaning on a tree pushed off it and tossed a scroll to Naruto.

"Your parent's house sealed up like Kushina-san instructed," said Hana as Naruto looked at the scroll before nodding to his half-sister before pocketing it.

"Alright let's go we have a lot of ground to cover I'd rather be in the Land Of Waves before Sarutobi knows we're gone," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the six individuals with him, he and his peerage flaring out their wings while Itachi and Sasuke took to the branches of the trees hopping towards the land of waves.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto and his group stood on the border of the land of fire with the sun rising at their backs, the only thing that separating them from their final goal was a large body of water.

"How are we going to get across?" asked Sasuke looking to Itachi and Naruto.

"You can't water walk?" questioned Naruto looking to Sasuke confused.

"Water walk?" spoke Sasuke confused.

"Ok never mind Itachi could you carry him across?" asked Naruto looking to Itachi getting a nod from the elder of the Uchiha brothers.

"Come on we should get going," spoke Naruto motioning to the water getting nods from his team the Devils taking off into the air, while Itachi picked Sasuke up and they all took off across the ocean.

It took all of twenty minutes for the seven to make it across the water to Wave and by that time the sun had risen over the horizon and hung in the sky behind them, the six members of the group found themselves within a forest on the outskirts of the small island country.

Walking through the forests the group quickly made their way to the village however upon reaching the actual village proper they all narrowed their eyes.

"This doesn't look good," muttered Naruto looking around at the somewhat dilapidated buildings and the people littering the streets.

"Hey mister, do you have any food?" questioned a small child pulling on Naruto's shirt making the blond look down to the girl, he quickly knelt down pulling off his backpack and pulled out a scroll. Unfurling the scroll Naruto revealed a Fuinjutsu matrix before pulsing some chakra to the ink before a loaf of bread appeared atop the seal.

"Here you go sweetie, don't eat it all at once," spoke Naruto handing the girl the whole loaf.

"Oh thank you, thank you mister," spoke the girl taking the bread and running back into an alleyway where the child started pulling the bread apart and handing it out to other children in the alleyway.

"Spread out try to find out what's going on around here and if we can get transport to Kiri, meet back here in an hour," ordered Naruto to his group getting a nod from them before he began walking away.

"I'll go with you Naruto-sama," spoke Seras quickly walking up to Naruto before dropping into his shadow as he nodded.

Naruto and his queen separated from the rest of the group and walked around the village Naruto getting angrier and angrier at what he saw, he may have been a devil but the sights he saw were disgusting even him, walking the streets Naruto found children his age out on the streets sleeping under newspapers, women not much older than him barely lucid with cum flowing out of them having either been raped or having sold their bodies for some food.

"NO, STOP IT, LET ME GO" screamed a voice, Naruto immediately broke into a sprint following the screaming, upon rounding a corner he found the source of the scream a woman thrashing around as four men held her and were trying to undress her.

Naruto ripped Excalibur out of the sheath on his back before he ran towards the thugs Seras raising out of his shadow as he ran, Naruto slammed his blade into and through the bastard who was between the thrashing woman's legs his blade piecing the man's side and pushing him over.

"What the hell ar-ugh," spoke another of the thugs before a blade of blood sliced through his neck decapitating him.

Naruto using the momentum from his sprinting start jumped over the now dead body of the thug and landing knee first on the shoulders of a second thug his legs either side of the man's head.

"This is what you get you disgusting pig," snarled Naruto violently twisting his hips letting a loud crack sound rip though the alleyway as the man fell down dead.

The last man was picked up by Seras' hand before she slammed him into the wall breaking it sending the man with a shattered skull through the wall.

"P-please don't hurt me," whimpered the woman who the men were trying to rape backing away from Naruto and Seras.

"Hey, hey calm down we won't hurt you I'm Naruto, this is Seras," spoke Naruto introducing himself.

"Reia," muttered the woman still backing away from her saviours.

"Ok Reia, I'm kind of new in town can you tell me what's going on around here from what I have read about Wave it was supposed to be a thriving trading town," spoke Naruto.

"W-we used to be like that but about three months ago Gato from Gato industries opened a new branch of operations here in wave, however last month he started monopolising everything forcing almost everyone out of their homes and even business, anyone who tried to stand up to him was killed most of the women were taken I can only dread what he's doing to them, really our only hope now is a man named Tazuna is building a bridge to the mainland," spoke Reia.

"Where can I find this Tazuna?" asked Naruto.

"Working on the bridge later today probably," spoke Reia, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Thank you for your help," spoke Naruto turning around and walking to the end of the alleyway, Seras smiled and nodded to Reia before following Naruto.

After the two of them were clear of the alleyway Seras once more dropped into her master's shadow and the two began to continue around the village getting to know the area.

" _What's the plan now Master?"_ questioned Seras from within Naruto's shadow.

" _I think we offer this Tazuna protection in exchange for passage to Kiri,"_ declared Naruto getting a nod from the vampire.

As Naruto wandered around the town he felt the power signature of a devil following the signature, Naruto supressed his own devil signature before jumping to a nearby roof to get a better view on the situation.

When Naruto got close he began to hear raised voices.

"She said she didn't steal it so she didn't steal it you damn asshole," growled a female voice.

"And I said I don't buy that, now tell me where she got the damn bread," snarled a male voice, Naruto jumped to the roof above the apparent argument and as soon as he did he could feel Seras rising from his shadow.

" _Don't Seras"_ ordered Naruto making the vampire stop dead in her tracks.

" _She is an S-class wanted Criminal Master you're going to need my help"_ spoke Seras.

" _That's if I fight her"_ replied Naruto looking down at the scene below him, there were three people in the street. A man, a woman and a child the man appeared to be a thug from the uncivilised look of him, the child was one Naruto was familiar with, she was the child he gave a loaf of bread to, however the most pertinent person of the three was the woman.

" _Kuroka,"_ thought Naruto to himself looking at the woman remembering the woman's younger sister back in the underworld. She looked slightly different than she was known for, she was lacking her neko ears for one but it was still defiantly the S-class wanted stray devil.

Naruto stood up and dropped from the roof and landed in the street behind the man, Kuroka pushed the child further behind her and tensed slightly upon seeing Naruto, and the thug turned to Naruto.

"Mister," called the kid excited upon seeing Naruto.

"Who are you kid?" snarled the thug.

"The one who gave the girl the bread," declared Naruto making the thug narrow his eyes at Naruto and Kuroka clam down slightly.

"Fine the kid can go," spoke the thug looking back to Kuroka before turning to Naruto and walked away forcefully pushing passed Naruto as he went.

"Cover her eyes," spoke Naruto making Kuroka's eyes go wide as Naruto turned back to the thug and ran up behind him grabbing him by either side of his head and before the man could question what was going on, Naruto violently snapped his head to the right breaking his neck making him drop to the ground dead.

"Off you go sweetie go look for your friends," spoke Kuroka to the girl behind her who quickly hugged her before running away.

"Thank you for helping," declared Kuroka turning back to Naruto.

"No problem I don't like thugs picking on people," replied Naruto with a kind smile, Kuroka nodding to him.

"I haven't seen you around before, you new here or something?" asked Kuroka getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah I'm from Konohagakure, I left the village yesterday they treated me like shit so I wanted to see if there was somewhere I would be treated better," said Naruto.

"Oh that explains the skills you've been trained as a Shinobi then I take it?" questioned Kuroka getting a nod from Naruto.

"What about you what's your story?" probed Naruto hoping to get the truth out of her because her reputation at this point seemed very off.

"I'm not from around here either, my parents abandoned me and my baby sister when we were young," spoke Kuroka.

"That's awful what about your sister where's she now?" asked Naruto feigning lack of knowledge.

"I don't know for sure," said Kuroka looking down sadly.

"What why?" questioned Naruto sadly.

"Someone who seemed lovely at the time, took us both in after our parents abandoned us, training me, but after some time he started to treat me badly even going so far as to … rape me, threatening Shirone, my baby sister, if I were to do anything to stop him. I tried everything to make him stop, but eventually he started threatening to rape Shirone, and that was it I killed him, to protect my sister but before I could explain my side of the story I was branded a murder and had to run, leaving my sister, thankfully she was saved by someone who was truly kind, but I can't see her anymore," replied Kuroka falling back against a wall and sliding down it as she talked about her experience, Naruto sat down beside her wrapping an arm around the woman.

"So Licata was a scumbag and was threatening your sister and you killed him to protect her," spoke Naruto, Kuroka nodding not registering that Naruto had used her old masters name until after she had nodded.

"How did you know his name, I never said his name?" questioned Kuroka turning to Naruto scared.

Naruto let his suppression of his Devil blood fade allowing Kuroka to feel his power before her eyes widened terrified before she jumped up and stood at the ready to attack Naruto.

"Please calm down Kuroka-chan I don't want to hurt you," spoke Naruto calmly glancing up at Kuroka.

"I don't believe you," declared Kuroka.

"I wouldn't hurt you, your sister would hate me if I did," said Naruto making Kuroka freeze for a moment looking at Naruto.

"Do you wish to see her again?" asked Naruto quirking a brow at the woman, she looked at him with a sliver of hope in her eyes, before slowly nodding as she dropped her guard slightly.

"If I help you do you promise on your life and the life of your sister to never kill another devil excluding stray devils?" questioned Naruto.

"Of course I would never do anything like that again," declared Kuroka.

"Alright," spoke Naruto pushing off the ground reached behind him and pulled out a scroll, which he placed on the ground between them and quickly unfurled it revealing a Fuinjutsu matrix. Pushing some chakra into the seal a plume of smoke erupted revealing a handful of blood red chess pieces picking up a glowing bishop piece Naruto looked at Kuroka who looked shocked.

"You still willing?" questioned Naruto looking up at Kuroka who looked a little nervous, however she nodded looking at Naruto with a determined look in her eyes.

"Alright then, let's get this going lay down," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Kuroka who lay down. Naruto then lay his mutation bishop piece down on the Nekomata's chest above her cleavage.

"I commandeth thee as Naruto Gremory Phenex. Mine command, Kuroka, is that thy shall walk amongst the Devil's Underworld once more as equals. I seal this contract. Be Reborn" declared Naruto, the chess piece sinking into Kuroka's chest.

"You will get to see you sister again Kuroka as I promised but, it may be a little while before you do, as now myself and my peerage are headed to Kiri to assist the rebels with their rebellion and seek asylum in Kirigakure," spoke Naruto getting an understanding nod from Kuroka.

"Speaking of which this is Seras she is my queen," said Naruto drawing a confused look from Kuroka until Seras arose from his shadow and stood beside him.

"Hello I'm Seras Victoria," spoke the woman with a semi forced smile.

"Nice to meet you Seras," replied Kuroka holding her hand out which Seras gently took before leaning forwards.

"You have my master's trust but you so much as twitch in his general direction with aggressive intentions and I will end you," whispered Seras narrowing her eyes at Kuroka

"You will meet the rest of my peerage soon," spoke Naruto as Seras stepped back beside him breaking Kuroka out of her shock.

"But for now how familiar are you with the layout of this town?" asked Naruto once more drawing the Nekomata's attention back to her new master.

"Very," declared Kuroka.

 **#An Hour Later#**

Naruto with Seras and Kuroka either side of him walked back towards where Naruto had instructed everyone meet.

"How many other peerage members do you have Naruto-sama?" asked Kuroka.

"Other than Seras three a Bishop, a Rook and one who is three pawns but there are another two people currently travelling with us as they are the two sons of my pawn," replied Naruto looking to Kuroka who nodded.

"So how is my sister? You said you knew her," questioned Kuroka.

"Yes she is a good friend of mine I haven't seen her in about a month though, she was fine last time I saw her a little stoic, but fine none the less, she's a rook of Rias Gremory, my Fiancée , and Rias treats her well," said Naruto.

"As Gremory are known to do," spoke Kuroka with a smile and a sigh of relief hoping her sister was as good as Naruto implied her to be.

"Naruto-sama," called Le Fay as she spotted her blond master.

"Hey Le Fay-chan," replied Naruto with a grin walking up to his peerage who were all there.

"Kuroka-chan, this is Le Fay-chan my other Bishop, Hana Inuzuka Phenex my half-sister and my rook, this is Mikoto Uchiha my pawns, and her two sons Itachi and Sasuke," spoke Naruto introducing his new Bishop to his existing peerage.

"Everyone this is Kuroka, she is a nekomata and my new bishop," continued Naruto with a grin.

"H-hello," weakly spoke Kuroka.

"Nice to meet you Kuroka-sama," said Le Fay with a grin walking up to Kuroka.

"Nice to meet you too Le Fay-san, and please no sama," spoke Kuroka smiling slightly at the girl.

"Alright you can all introduce yourselves properly in a while we have to adjust our plans slightly," spoke Naruto getting nods from the group.

"We figured as much, word around town is that a business man by the name of Gato is monopolising everything on the island," spoke Hana looking to Naruto who nodded.

"Yes that's what I have heard too, but there is a man by the name of Tazuna building a bridge to the mainland, perhaps if we offer to protect him until he completes his bridge he can help us organise transport to Kiri," said Naruto getting nods from the group in front of him.

"That sounds like a good idea I hate seeing places like this," muttered Mikoto looking around at the dilapidated town.

"Kuroka you told me you know where this bridge is being built would you be so kind as to lead us there?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the Bishop, who turned and walked away.

Within several minutes the entire group came to a large bridge looking to be hundreds of metres long and yet only half complete at best, Naruto signalled to his friends to wait as he walked onto the bridge and approached one of the workers.

"Excuse me Sir," spoke Naruto drawing the man's attention to him, the man had a conical hat, grey hair, a grey beard and wore a pair of glasses.

"What's the problem kid?" questioned the man.

"Nothing sir, I was just wondering could you point me in the direction of Tazuna?" asked Naruto, the man raised a brow before pointing to himself.

"You lookin' at him kid," spoke the now revealed Tazuna.

"Oh well that makes this easier, my name is Naruto Gremory Phenex my companions and I wish to offer you protection while you work on your bridge," spoke Naruto motioning to his friends, drawing a quirked brow from the elderly bridge builder.

"And in return?" questioned Tazuna, clearly seriously contemplating the deal.

"Once your bridge is complete myself and my friends need passage to Kiri," spoke Naruto once more drawing a confused look from the bridge builder.

"Passage to Kiri that's it?" questioned Tazuna almost not wanting to believe it, the kid didn't look like much but most of the group with him looked pretty strong.

"Yes that's all we require," said Naruto.

"Deal," declared Tazuna.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (Mutation x1) - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright everyone chapter over**

 **sorry about the chapter being late i had a party over the weekend and didn't get a chance to write between the drinking, card games and bad decisions**

 **Ok so anywho we have the Uchiha massacre carried out by Naruto, Itachi and Shisui**

 **with Naruto killing Fugaku in the process**

 **then we have Naruto and his peerage making a break for Wave**

 **where Naruto saves a woman from being raped**

 **and Naruto finds Kuroka and talks with her**

 **finding out her true motives for killing her former master, to save Koneko, and then making the Nekomata his Mutation Bishop**

 **to close the chapter we have Naruto offering the services of himself and his group to Tazuna**

 **well... I've said all i need to please review and once again sorry about the chapter being late...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	16. Angels Fall And Devils Rise II

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

In a dark room within a walled off compound within the land of Waves we find seven individuals two of them seated at a table with three of the others standing behind one and the last two behind the other seated individual.

"So as agreed you will be paid five hundred thousand ryo upon the bridge builder's death" declared the shorter of the two.

"He is as good as dead," spoke the other seated figure.

"Good don't fail me Zabuza," spoke the smaller man, getting a nod from Zabuza as he stood up and left followed by his three companions.

"I don't trust him," muttered the shortest of Zabuza's companions after they left the room.

"Neither do I Haku, but for now we play his game, and kill him when his guard is down," spoke Zabuza.

* * *

 **#With Naruto and His Group#**

The eight individuals stood within a broken down house that Kuroka had claimed when she had arrived in wave.

"Alright you lot I need to go, I should be back by tomorrow thought," spoke Naruto stepping away from the group.

"Where are you going Naruto-sama?" asked Le Fay looking to Naruto with a quirked brow.

"I am returning to the Underworld I have some business to take care of," declared Naruto getting nods from the rest of the group.

"I will accompany you Naruto-sama," spoke Seras getting a nod from Naruto.

"Mikoto is in charge until I get back," said Naruto once more getting a nod from the group.

"Come on Seras," ordered Naruto moving towards the door, Seras quickly following her master.

The two devils stepped outside and a teleportation ring formed beneath their feet before quickly rising up engulfing the two of them in blue flames and with that the two vanished.

* * *

 **#Underworld Gremory Castle#**

Naruto and Seras appeared in the gazebo at the centre of the Gremory gardens.

"N-Naruto-kun?" questioned a voice from behind the blonds, Naruto turned to the voice grinning upon seeing the girl.

"Rias-chan," spoke Naruto happily before he was pounced upon by said girl.

"NARUTO-KUN" squealed Rias happily as Naruto caught her and spun her around.

"Rias whats- NARUTO-KUN" yelled Akeno walking over to the gazebo before spotting Naruto. Upon seeing her blond friend Akeno ran over to him jumping on his back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Akeno-chan," said Naruto happily smiling to his friend.

"What are you doing here Naruto-kun? Are you already done in the elemental nations?" questioned Rias only to get a shake of the head from Naruto.

"No I'm not, I'm here on business," spoke Naruto drawing a confused look from Rias and Akeno.

"Business?" questioned the red haired Devil.

"Is Sirzechs around I need to speak with him?" questioned Naruto.

"Right here Naruto," spoke a voice from behind Naruto, the blond devil turned to see Sirzechs, Grayfia, Venelana and Zeoticus all standing there.

"Alright I need to speak with you about something, a rather delicate subject," spoke Naruto.

"You can speak with him later Naruto-kun, you and Seras are just in time for dinner," spoke Venelana with a smile to the young blond. Naruto himself smiled he wanted to refuse but he knew she wouldn't let him.

"Alright but before that I need about five minutes alone," spoke Naruto drawing confused looks from the devils.

"And prepare for another guest," spoke Naruto with a smirk before his wings flared out from behind him, before anyone could question him Naruto took off into the sky leaving everyone excluding Seras confused.

"What did he mean by that?" questioned Rias looking towards Seras, who simply smiled and looked away.

"I don't want to ruin Naruto-sama's surprize," spoke Seras walking away leaving all of the devils both more confused and curious.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

The red haired blond king was flying to the outskirts of Gremory territory, looking for a secluded location.

" _Naru-chan I can't sense anyone nearby this should be far enough,"_ spoke Kushina as Naruto flew over a mountainous region, Naruto nodded and slowly descended to the ground.

" _Alright Kaa-chan I'm going to undo the seal you can get out of me without killing me right?"_ questioned Naruto just to be certain.

" _Yes Naru-chan it may hurt but you'll live,"_ declared Kushina, Naruto nodded and removed his jacket and shirt before pumping chakra to his stomach revealing the seal that held back the Kyubi.

Throwing his hand out to the side a Fuinjutsu matrix appeared on Naruto's arms as his fingertips were set alight with chakra, before Naruto quickly moved his hand to the seal twisting it to unlock it.

Naruto felt a great surge of power from his core to the seal and winced as Kushina's youkai began to force its way through the seal, Naruto grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming out in pain as more Youkai moved towards the unlocked seal. A bubbly aura of red Youkai formed around Naruto as he fell to his knees, before the Youkai began to flow off of Naruto onto the ground next to him. The Youkai formed feet, then legs, a torso, arms, hands and finally a head.

Kushina's eyes snapped open and the surging Youkai stopped and Naruto fell backwards.

"Naru-chan!" exclaimed Kushina moving quickly to her son.

"Ow," muttered Naruto his eyes tightly shut as he felt himself be lifted up, he opened his eyes to see his mother's smiling face.

"You did it Naru-chan, thank you," spoke Kushina pulling Naruto into a hug, Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother.

"No problem Kaa-chan I couldn't leave you in that damn seal," replied Naruto softly.

As the two pulled back from each other Naruto blinked before closing his eyes looking away from Kushina and reaching out for his previously discarded clothes, Kushina herself blinked before looking down and giggling.

"Naru-chan we're devils our moral compasses are roulette wheels," spoke Kushina.

"I know but you didn't say I could see you naked and I won't look if I haven't been told I can," declared Naruto as he found his jacket and shirt and handed them to a giggling Kushina.

"Thankyou Naru-chan," said Kushina taking her son's top before slipping it on, it wasn't nearly her size especially with her large assets but the sleeveless shirt covered her cleavage which was all she needed, before she took the jacket, put it around her waist and zipped it up, before using the sleaves to tie it around her, making it a makeshift skirt.

"I'm decent now Naru-chan," spoke Kushina, Naruto turning back around to meet his mother's eyes.

"Alright let's get back I'm sure they're all wondering what I ment and I'm sure you can't wait to see Venelana-oba, Misla, and Zeoticus-oji," said Naruto getting a grin from Kushina as the two flare out their wings and flew back towards Gremory castle.

* * *

 **#Gremory Castle Dinning Hall#**

"So how have you been Seras?" questioned Zeoticus.

"I have been fine, thank you Zeoticus-sama," spoke the vampiric devil.

"How are things going in the elemental nations?" asked Venelana.

"Reasonable, Naruto-sama has left Konoha with both Kushina-sama and Minato-sama's peerages and his own," replied Seras.

"His own peerage as in more than just you?" inquired Rias curious on her fiancé's peerage.

"Yes, Naruto-sama now has two bishops, a pawn and a rook," said Seras.

"Oh," prompted Zeoticus.

"His first bishop is magician from the house of pendragon trained by the Golden Dawn by the name of Le Fay Pendragon, his rook, a werewolf, his half-sister, Hana Inuzuka, his pawn, well pawns really as she is three of his pawns two of his mutation pieces, Mikoto Uchiha, she's a former S-class Kunoichi now probably an A-rank wielder of the Chaos Inverse Sacred Gear," said Seras.

"And the other bishop?" questioned Sirzechs with a confused look.

"That is what Naruto-sama needs to discuss with you," spoke Seras, drawing a confused look from the other devils, before Venelana froze.

"Venelana, Honey what is it?" asked Zeoticus.

"Naruto-sama is back," spoke Seras with a smirk.

"What does that hav-?" questioned Zeoticus, stopping as the door opened and he saw Naruto without a shirt on.

"What happened to your shirt Naruto?" asked Zeoticus with a quirked brow.

"You can hardly expect me to let my mother walk around the underworld naked now can you," spoke Naruto smirking as he stepped aside revealing Kushina standing behind him.

"Kushi-chan," yelled Venelana happily flying at the red haired Youkai devil.

"Hey Lana-chan," replied Kushina hugging Venelana as she reached her.

"Maids get Kushina some proper clothing," ordered Zeoticus smiling to Kushina who smiled back at the man.

Naruto meanwhile moved to take his seat next to Koneko ruffling her hair and smiling to her as he sat down the white haired Nekomata smiling softly to Naruto before hugging him as he sat down, Naruto smiled shaking her head as she hugged the white haired girl back.

"So Naruto what's this about one of your bishops?" questioned Sirzechs looking to Naruto.

"It's something I'd rather not talk about in front of present company," spoke Naruto glancing to Koneko, making Sirzechs raise a brow but nodded none the less.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

Naruto, Seras, Sirzechs and Grayfia having finished their dinner were walking to Sirzechs' office.

"So what's the deal Naruto?" asked Sirzechs as they stepped into the room.

"Sorry about all the secrecy but with this the less people know about it for now the better," spoke Naruto as Seras closed the door behind the four of them.

"Because your second bishop is an S-class criminal?" questioned Sirzechs getting a confused look from Naruto.

"How did you know?" asked Naruto.

"When you said present company you looked at Koneko, so from that I'm going to assume its Kuroka?" questioned Sirzechs.

"Yes but, she didn't go insane with her power, I got her talking while she didn't know I was a devil she told me about her master, he was threatening Koneko's safety to use her how he saw fit, including raping her, she only took his life when he began to threatened to rape Koneko," spoke Naruto.

"And you want her to be granted leniency?" questioned Sirzechs.

"Leniency yes, pardoned no, I know that card is entirely off the table, I don't care and I don't think Kuroka does either, if she's monitored every time she's in the underworld, she has power restricted, but no death sentence or prison time" spoke Naruto.

"You know that for something like that you need the support of three of the four Satans," declared Sirzechs.

"I know, I believe you trust in my judgment, Serafall would as well-" spoke Naruto.

"I do trust you, however this is Kuroka we are talking about so even to convince me you need to show control of her and her to have control of herself," declared Sirzechs.

"Alright, do you have something in mind?" questioned Naruto.

"I do but you've only told me about two Satans you need three and I'm not entirely sure about how you would get either of the others and to be perfectly honest I'm not entirely sure about Serafall," said Sirzechs.

"Perhaps we could loop her in on this now and see what she says?" suggested Naruto with a shrug.

"Grayfia-chan could you call Serafall and ask her if she isn't currently busy if she could join us?" requested Sirzechs getting a nod from his silver haired wife.

"And if Sona and Tsubaki are around ask her to bring them too," said Naruto as Grayfia passed him once more getting a nod from Grayfia and a confused look from Sirzechs.

"What?" asked Naruto as Grayfia left the room.

"Sona and Tsubaki?" questioned Sirzechs.

"I'm brave enough to negotiate a deal with three of the four Satans not two women scorn," replied Naruto getting a snicker from Sirzechs.

"Don't you laugh we both know damn well the two of them would murder me if they found out I came back to the underworld and didn't see them," spoke Naruto.

* * *

 **#With Grayfia#**

The silver haired maid stood in the hallway in front of her was a magical circle that essentially acted as a phone trying to contact Serafall.

"FIA-TAN it's been so long since you called me," squealed the voice of Serafall as she was linked up to the magical circle in front of Grayfia.

"Leviathan-sama," spoke Grayfia respectfully.

"So cold Grayfia… anyway what's up?" questioned Serafall saying the first part sadly.

"Sirzechs would like you here if you are able he is negotiating something delicate that needs more than just one Satan," spoke Grayfia. Getting a surprised nod from Serafall.

"And if they are around you might want to bring Sona and Tsubaki with you," declared Grayfia.

"Sona and Tsubaki what do they have to do with this?" questioned Serafall.

"Nothing with the situation, but who do you know that is in the position to negotiate a deal with multiple Satans?" questioned Grayfia.

"Naruto-kun," spoke Serafall tilting her head not sure if she had the right person, only to get a nod from Grayfia.

"I'll be there shortly," spoke Serafall, Grayfia nodded before dismissing the magical circle, before stepping back into the office.

"You've still yet to tell me who and how you plan to convince," spoke Sirzechs looking to Naruto as Grayfia stepped back inside Sirzechs office.

"I seem to recall a certain Satan held an interest in the Sharingan of Konohagakure Uchiha clan but was unable to get his hands upon any," spoke Naruto.

"And what you just have a spar set laying around?" questioned Sirzechs.

"No I have all of them," replied Naruto.

"Come again" said Sirzechs looking at Naruto shocked and confused.

"I now hold all of the Sharingan in the elemental nations, the Uchiha clan were planning a coup to take Konoha the leaders of Konoha were informed by Itachi Uchiha, and Shisui Uchiha the later of whom is my father's knight who has sworn his loyalty to me and the former of who is the eldest of two sons of my pawn. The village leaders decided to kill off the Uchiha to stop the coup myself, my peerage, my mother's peerage, my father's peerage, Itachi and Sasuke used the slaughter as a cover to get away however Shisui, Itachi and myself were the ones to carry out the slaughter and at the same time retrieved all of the Uchiha eyes and sealed them away. All of the Sharingan either work for me, Shisui, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi, or are sealed away in a scroll in my possession," declared Naruto with a smirk.

"Well Ajuka has always had an interest in the Sharingan that might work," spoke Sirzechs.

"Leviathan-sama will be here presently," said Grayfia taking a seat next to Sirzechs.

"So any ideas on names yet?" asked Naruto looking to Grayfia.

"We were thinking of Millicas," declared Grayfia rubbing her protruding stomach.

"Millicas, huh sounds good," spoke Naruto with a smile.

"You will come back and spend time with your nephew won't you Naruto?" questioned Grayfia looking to the young blond.

"Of course Grayfia-nee," replied Naruto with a smile.

The four devils waited in silence for Serafall.

"NARUTO-KUN," called a childish voice as the door was opened. Before Naruto could do anything he was glompped by Serafall.

"Serafall-san not so tight please," spoke Seras gently poking the childish Satan.

"SERA-CHAN" squealed Serafall letting go of Naruto and jumping on Seras.

"It's good to see you too Serafall-san," said Seras, before Serafall stepped back pouting at Seras.

"So mean Sera-chan," spoke the pouting Satan, Seras just smiled shaking her head.

"So what's the big emergency?" questioned Serafall looking at the four devils in the room.

"Naruto-kun here has found Kuroka," said Sirzechs and with that all of Serafall's childish behaviour melted away.

"And what happened with her?" asked the Leviathan.

"I turned her she is my bishop," declared Naruto, making Serafall look to him.

"He wants us to grant her leniency, jail time, and death sentence off the table but anything else goes," spoke Sirzechs.

"Why should we trust her?" asked Serafall.

"I found her and she was unaware of my Devil blood, I got her talking and she told me about her master abusing her, going so far as to rape her apparently on multiple occasions, but the real reason she killed her former master is because he was threatening to rape Koneko," spoke Naruto drawing a shocked and horrified look from Serafall.

"I've already told Naruto I trust his judgement but I want conformation he can control Kuroka and confirmation she isn't a hazard before I say yes for sure," spoke Sirzechs.

"What did you have in mind?" questioned Serafall looking to Sirzechs.

"I was planning to send Naruto and his peerage to sort out our little problem in Kuoh," said Sirzechs getting a nod from Serafall.

"Sounds fair enough, if Kuroka proves herself during the mission then she has my confidence," spoke Serafall.

"So does someone want to explain what the problem is?" asked Naruto.

"In the last few weeks there has been a rise in Fallen Angel activity within Kuoh and the surrounding areas, we want to know what's going on and why the sudden rise of Fallen Angels in the area," spoke Sirzechs getting a nod from Naruto.

"I'll get on that once I deal with a problem back in the land of waves but I should have dealt with it by the end of the week," declared Naruto getting a nod from the two Satans as he stood.

"Alright I thank you two for the chance and asks you Sirzechs to ask Ajuka about the deal including the Sharingan," spoke Naruto, once more getting a nod from the two Satans. The blond red head turned and left the room Seras following behind her master.

After leaving Sirzechs office Naruto headed to the lounge where he sensed his friends were.

"Naruto-kun," called Sona as she ran to Naruto jumping to him hugging him, Naruto catching her in a hug and spinning her around.

"Hey Sona-chan," spoke Naruto with a grin.

After a moment Naruto stopped spinning Sona putting her down letting the woman step back and Tsubaki step up to him pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you Naruto-kun," said Tsubaki.

"I missed you too Baki-chan," muttered Naruto as he hugged his friend.

"So Naruto-kun why are you back?" asked Sona as Naruto took a seat on the sofa all of his friends sitting around him excluding Koneko who took a seat on his lap.

"I came back for two reasons, I came back to release my mother from her seal, and the second reason is at this point on a need to know basis," declared Naruto drawing confused looks from his friends.

"How long are you staying?" questioned Koneko looking up to Naruto.

"Given I don't have a death wish I will stay the night," replied Naruto.

"A death wish?" questioned Gasper looking to Naruto. The man himself motioned to the five woman around and on him.

"These lovely ladies would murder me if I didn't stay the night," spoke Naruto making the five women in question look to him before simply nodding.

* * *

 **#Next Morning#**

Naruto found himself in a familiar situation pinned to his bed by five separate weights, however unlike usual he found his head raised slightly looking up he saw his head was in Seras' lap.

"Morning master," spoke Seras with a smile running her fingers through Naruto's hair relaxing him slightly.

"Morning Seras," muttered Naruto looking up to Seras with a smile.

"As much as I don't want to we may need to speed this up we did tell Tazuna we'd be at the bridge today," spoke Seras getting a nod from Naruto.

* * *

 **#Elemental Nations, Land Of Wave's, Bridge#**

Mikoto, Hana, Le Fay, Kuroka, Itachi and Sasuke walked towards the bridge, they guessed Naruto and Seras got held up with whatever they were doing, so Mikoto had decided to follow through with his orders and were walking to the bridge.

However as the group drew close to the bridge they noticed the bridge was blanketed with Mist.

"Get ready that mist is laced with Chakra," spoke Mikoto pulling out a kunai.

"Mikoto Uchiha The Kami No Kawarimi, Itachi of the Sharingan, and Hana the Kaijū Okami this is an honour," spoke a voice from inside the mist.

"Why don't you show yourselves," suggested Mikoto her eyes flaring with Mangekyo Sharingan her eyes forming the pattern of a biohazard symbol.

"Very well you should at least know who kills you," spoke the voice before the mist faded just enough to reveal four figures standing in the mist.

"Zabuza Momochi the Kirigakure no Kijin, well this is a surprize," declared Mikoto.

"Why don't you make the smart decision and walk away I would hate to kill a Kunoichi of your calibre," spoke Zabuza.

"Now now, who says we can't help each other out here?" spoke Itachi drawing confused looks from either side.

"How?" asked Zabuza narrowing his eyes at Itachi.

"Well you started the rebellion in Kiri yes?" questioned Itachi looking to Zabuza getting a nod from man.

"Would you still be affiliated with current rebellion?" questioned Itachi.

"Depends on why you're asking," declared Zabuza.

"He's asking because we along with two more groups of people are defecting from Konoha to Kiri and are hoping to assist the rebels with the rebellion," spoke a voice from behind everyone, the former Konoha group turned to see Naruto seated lazily in a tree one of his legs hanging from the branch his other brought up to his chest, below him leaning on the tree stood Seras leaning against the trunk of the tree Naruto was currently seated upon. However the shocking thing was, upon a branch jutting out towards the bridge about the same height as Naruto stood Kushina leaning on the trunk.

"Well well well, Kushina Uzumaki the Aka Karitoriki, isn't this the gathering of Konoha's best and brightest, what's next the Kakashi No Sharingan?" questioned Zabuza.

"Well he's not here but he's on his way to Kiri," spoke Naruto getting a shocked look from Zabuza.

"You're joking," said Zabuza shocked.

"No not at all, in fact there are at least a dozen ninja of similar calibre on their way to Kiri," declared Naruto making Zabuza look to him with a quirked eyebrow before looking back to Itachi.

"What do you propose?" questioned Zabuza.

"Don't look to me he's in charge," declared Itachi pointing to Naruto.

"Really of all of you the runt is in charge?" asked Zabuza confused looking to Naruto.

"Yes I'm the one in charge, so are you or are you not affiliated with the current Kiri rebellion?" asked Naruto.

"Yes even now this is a mission to gather funds, Mei Terumi the rebellion leader asked us to take this job and kill off Gato, as he is buying clan items from the loyalists providing them with funds food and cannon fodder thugs," spoke Zabuza.

"And you haven't taken care of Gato yet because?" questioned Naruto jumping down from the tree.

"He's staying in a former Uzumaki compound, the entire place has seals on it that screw up chakra control of anyone not of Uzumaki decent to the point we can't even enhance muscles with chakra and he has an army of thugs and samurai there defending him," declared Zabuza as Naruto walked towards them.

"Chakra control you say?" questioned Naruto with a smirk.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Zabuza.

"Le Fay, Seras, Hana-nee, Kaa-chan we have a compound to take," spoke Naruto with a grin before turning to Zabuza.

"Lead the way Zabuza," said Naruto.

"Didn't you hear me kid I said-" began Zabuza.

"Yes the compound has seals that mess with chakra control, we have abilities that do not use chakra," said Naruto interrupting Zabuza who after the comment looked to him confused.

"Just lead the way and you'll see," spoke Naruto, Zabuza shrugged before walking towards Gato's compound.

"Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke Kuroka you guys stay here," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the four people before he began to follow Zabuza and his companions.

"Are you sure we should trust them Zabuza-sama?" questioned the smallest of the swordsman's companions.

"Not entirely no, but Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hana Inuzuka and Kushina Uzumaki are all at least A-rank nin, and if what the kid says is true then there's more on their way as well we can't pass up that level of skill helping the rebellion," spoke Zabuza quietly.

"I also forgot to mention the large amount of funds that are with the three groups, multiple entire clan treasuries, and several carriers worth of mission reward money," declared Naruto having overhead the conversation.

"Kami kid just who the hell are you?" questioned Zabuza.

"I am Naruto Gremory Phenex," replied Naruto simply.

"Naruto-ototo," spoke Hana quietly drawing Naruto's attention to her.

"Yeah Hana-nee?" asked Naruto.

"Why did you bring me along? I mean all of my techniques use chakra?" questioned Hana.

"I know, and I know you don't like it but I need you to get used to using your werewolf form," spoke Naruto with a sigh, getting an understanding nod from his half-sister.

"Alright you lot that's the compound just up there," declared Zabuza pointing towards a walled off section of the area with a large building.

"Also just because I want to know for sure that you lot are worth the effort consider this a kind of test," continued Zabuza getting a nod from the group.

"Well then best put on a good show," declared Naruto with a smirk.

"Seras," spoke Naruto drawing the attention of his vampire.

"Release control art restriction to level two," spoke Naruto, Seras smirked cracking her neck followed by cracking her knuckles.

"Hana now," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the girl before she dropped to the ground before she let out a beastly roar. The beastly woman pushed herself to her hands and knees as her body began to deconstruct itself and then began reforming into the woman beast hybrid. Hana dragged her hands along the ground as they morphed into claws kicking up dust.

"Kaa-chan I don't think a minor transformation would set off to much of a scare," spoke Naruto with a grin looking to Kushina who nodded a red bubbly aura forming around her as he did.

"Le Fay hang back and cover us," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the woman who flared out her bat like flaming wings and took off into the air.

" **Calamity Control,** " called Naruto the black armour forming around his chest.

Once the armour formed Naruto flared out his half flaming half bat like wings.

"Let's do this," spoke Naruto with a smirk throwing his arm out to the side summoning Brynhildr before it burst into flames then pulling Alastor out of the sheath with his free hand the blade sparking as he pulled it out. The blond red haired devil shot forwards leading his four devils.

" **Tornado,** " called Naruto pointing his Alastor wielding hand forwards a small palm sized tornado formed shooting off towards the gates of the compound growing in size until it was about fifty metres tall as it blew through the compound gates picking up about fifty screaming thugs as it flew the compound.

After the compound gates were blown off their hinges Hana let out a beastly roar before rushing towards the gates.

"AHHHHH WEREWOLF" screamed some of the thugs as Hana tore into the compound and began ripping people to pieces, crushing skulls and clawing at people's chests.

After Hana ripped into the compound a wave of red and black aura flooded into the compound over and through the gates.

"What the hell is that?" screamed one of the thugs. However before anything else could happen a form arose from the wave of destruction before Seras solidified with a claw like hand which she sliced through the thug's head, before the body had even dropped to the ground Seras was sinking her fangs into the neck of her next victim.

Next attack came in the form of blue fireballs flying in from the sky followed by showers of lightning and miniature blizzards, the elemental attacks incinerating, electrifying and freezing many targets within the compound.

Another beastly roar was screeched out as a red blur shot into the compound clawing through people's chests, biting at their necks, and ripping heads off. Kushina let out a screeched roar as she shot onto different targets.

Naruto watched with a smirk as part of his peerage rip through the compound, landing on the roof of the compound building, Naruto shot lightning at the guards on the roof sending enough electricity through their bodies to explode their eyes. After the guards dropped to the ground dead before walking into the building.

Walking down a flight of stairs Naruto found himself in a long hallway with a few more guards standing within the hall.

"Hey who are you?" questioned one of the men glaring at Naruto.

" **Rockslide,** " called Naruto pointing a hand towards the guards the roof cumbering above them falling down crushing them. Naruto strolled down the hall to a large set of double doors. Taking a moment to gather himself Naruto kicked the doors open.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get here?" questioned Gato, Naruto shot forwards in an instant picking the man up by his neck.

"I'm Naruto Gremory Phenex bitch and I'm the man who's going to kill you," growled Naruto stabbing Brynhildr into Gato's abdomen making him scream out in pain.

"No…please…don't kill me… I'll give you whatever you want… power, money, women, men? Anything just don't kill me," begged the man.

"At lease face you death with some form of dignity, you piece of shit," declared Naruto as he pulled his blade back and in one swift strike separated the man's head from his shoulders, as his body and head fell to the floor Naruto set the corpse alight with his blue flames.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (Mutation x1) - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so to kick off this chapter we start with Gato hiring Zabuza**

 **following that we have Naruto and Seras departing back to the underworld**

 **when in the underworld we have Naruto releasing Kushina from the seal**

 **and then we have Naruto returning with Kushina to Gremory castle**

 **followed by Naruto and Sirzechs discussing the possibility of leniency with Kuroka**

 **but for something like that Naruto would need the support of three satans Sirzechs and Serafall will give Naruto their support upon completion of a mission to Kuoh**

 **after that we have some fluff between Naruto and various devils**

 **and finally we have Naruto and part of his peerage absolutely decimating Gato's compound and killing the man himself**

 **anywho with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	17. Angels Fall And Devils Rise III

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

"I will send a letter to the leader of the rebellion about this, but you guys are pretty much in at this point," declared Zabuza looking at the small group of Naruto's peerage standing before him.

"Thank you Zabuza," replied Naruto before tossing a scroll to the man.

"Huh what's this?" questioned the man.

"Everything from in Gato's vaults, and I do mean everything," spoke Naruto.

"What now Ototo? We no longer need to protect the bridge builder we've taken care of the root of the problem," said Hana who was back in her human form.

"We're going to keep up the deal, and when I say we I mean you, Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi and Kaa-chan," replied Naruto getting a quirked brow from Hana and Zabuza.

"Why?" asked Hana.

"I need to take Kuroka on a mission with me to prove she is in control of her powers, and I can control her, so I'm taking her, Seras, and Le Fay with me," said Naruto.

"Prove this to who?" asked Zabuza looking to Naruto.

"Kaa-chan can explain it to you while I'm away," spoke Naruto before turning back to his group.

"Seras, Le Fay come on," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the two who quickly fell into step behind their master.

The entire group, half of Naruto's group and all of Zabuza's group headed back towards the bridge.

"So how long is this other mission going to take?" asked Zabuza looking to Naruto.

"I don't know for sure," replied Naruto glancing back to Zabuza

"Like a day, a week, a month, a year?" questioned Zabuza.

"A week probably," spoke Naruto.

The rest of the trip back to the bridge was relatively silent only small talk being passed between some of the group. Upon arriving at the bridge the group found Tazuna and some of the men from the village were working on the bridge.

"Kuroka," called Naruto drawing the attention of the Nekomata to him.

"Yeah Naruto-sama?" questioned the girl looking to him from her position laying on the side of the bridge.

"We have a mission come on," replied Naruto giving her the come here gesture. Kuroka yawned and stretched before slowly standing up and walking over to her master.

"Where are we going?" asked the girl.

Instead of answering Naruto walked up to the girl he walked up and clamped his hand on her shoulder before quickly nodding to Seras who did the same with Le Fay and a pair of rings formed around the feet of the four devils before they quickly rose up engulfing them in light blue flames, leaving shocked faces from everyone around them.

"What the hell was that?" asked Zabuza shocked.

"A teleportation circle," spoke Kushina simply.

* * *

 **#Human Realm, Near Kuoh#**

The four devils appeared in a flash of fire outside of the city limits, Le Fay and Kuroka blinked before looking around them.

"We're in the Human World, in a place called Kuoh, this is devil territory, but there has been an increase in Fallen Angel activity in the City recently, Sirzechs and Serafall want us to investigate," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Le Fay and Kuroka.

"Split into two groups, so we're less likely to attract Fallen Angels," ordered Naruto.

"I will accompany you Naruto-sama," spoke Seras, only for Naruto to shake his head.

"Not this time Seras that would almost defeat the purpose of this, Kuroka is coming with me you go with Le Fay," replied Naruto getting a hesitant nod from Seras.

"Meet in the park near the centre of town in a couple hours," ordered Naruto getting a nod from his peerage.

"Come on Kuroka we have some investigating to do," spoke Naruto as he began to walk away, Kuroka quickly moved to follow him.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Kuroka looking to Naruto.

"How are you at illusion magic?" questioned Naruto making Kuroka look to him confused.

"How good do you need?" inquired the Nekomata.

"Cloaking the two of our, physical appearances, and energy signatures," said Naruto.

"I can do that," replied Kuroka with a shrug.

"How long?" questioned Naruto.

"As long as you need," stated Kuroka.

"Ok now," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the girl who quickly moulded her chakra and magical power cloaking the two of them.

"Alright follow me," spoke Naruto the bishop nodding before following her master.

Naruto and Kuroka weaved their way through the crowds of people walking the streets, Kuroka was growing more confused by the moment as they walked.

"Where are we going Naruto-sama?" asked the black haired Nekomata.

"I can sense the energy signatures of Fallen Angels nearby," spoke Naruto not even looking back to his bishop.

Naruto suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes surprizing Kuroka who almost walked into him.

"What?" questioned Kuroka.

"The signatures disappeared but not like a teleportation," muttered Naruto before moving off once again quicker than before.

After a few minutes of walking Naruto once more stopped however this time he stopped in front of a house. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stepped up to the front gate of the home.

Kuroka looked on confused as Naruto lifted his hand before tapping at the air only for a green barrier to shimmer into existence where Naruto tapped before disappearing once more.

Naruto hummed in thought for a moment before he reached up to the Excalibur strapped to his back, drawing the weapon from the sheath Naruto spun it in hand several times before stabbing it into the barrier.

Kuroka inventorially shivered upon felling the Aura of the blade but didn't question Naruto, and watched on as Naruto sliced cleanly into the barrier before cutting a door into the green protective enchantment, after carving out a door Naruto pushed the broken part of the enchantment backwards the slab of barrier fell to the ground however upon hitting the ground it shattered.

"You lead," ordered Naruto getting a nod from Kuroka who stepped through the hole in the barrier first Naruto following along behind her, walking up onto the front porch.

"Should I prepare for a fight?" asked Kuroka, Naruto nodded to her.

"I can't hold the illusion if I need to fight," declared Kuroka, Naruto nodded to her.

"Drop it," declared Naruto getting a nod from Kuroka who dropped the illusion around the two of them, before preparing for a fight as Naruto kicked open the door.

Naruto looked to Kuroka making sure she was looking back before nodding slightly to the hall, the Nekomata nodded and stepped inside the door glancing down the halls of the dark house, moving into the house letting Naruto follow behind her the two of them cautiously advanced down the hall towards the only room that had light in it.

As Kuroka stood with her back to the wall and peaked into the room, Naruto quickly raised his blade up to block a blade of light blue light which came flying down towards Kuroka. The ebony haired woman quickly moved out of the path of the blades, spinning around the door towards the other side only just avoiding a pink spear of light as she landed flush with the wall on the other side of the door.

"Well look what we have here Mittelt two devils trying to interfere with our business," spoke the holder of the blue weapon as Naruto pushed him back. He appeared to be a relatively tall man with short black hair and blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"Well Dohnaseek we'll just have to deal with these devil shits," spoke a chirpy female voice from inside the room. The owner of said voice appeared to be a young lady with with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"Kuroka you're up," spoke Naruto glancing to the woman who smirked and stepped into the doorway, only for a pink light spear to pierce her stomach, causing the two persons within the room to smirk only for that smirk to fall as the Kuroka in front of them shimmered and vanished.

As the two fallen angels looked around the room a pair of light blue balls flew out of nowhere and hit the two people throwing them back into a wall, before falling to the ground. As the two got up looking back to where the two balls came from they saw a smirking Kuroka, who now had a pair of black furred cat like ears sitting atop her head and a pair of white tipped black furred tails swaying hypnotically behind her.

"I hope you said your last goodbyes," spoke Kuroka before more of her began to shimmer into existence around her five in total. The six Nekomatas formed more of the energy balls in hand just as the two others stood up flaring out a pair of upside down feathery black wings before trying to fly out of the room only for Naruto to kick their faces turning them back towards Kuroka.

"Hey I didn't say you could leave," declared Naruto with a smirk as the two Fallen Angels hit the wall, Kuroka threw the energy orbs at the two exploding against them driving them through the wall outside.

"Come on we can't let them get away," spoke Naruto running at the wall crashing through the wall easily smashing through it Kuroka followed Naruto jumping through the hole he made the two devils landing just as the two Fallen Angels got to their feet.

"You want to play that way fine," spoke the male Fallen Angel a blue light spear forming in his hand as he spoke. The blond haired girl followed her comrade's lead and formed a pink light spear.

"You need a weapon?" asked Naruto glancing to Kuroka who shook her head Naruto shrugged before pulling Alastor out of the sheath on his back, holding both Alastor and Excalibur at the ready.

" _Alastor watch Kuroka and my backs"_ ordered Naruto mentally.

" _ **You got it Master"**_ replied the sentient blade.

"Let's dance," spoke Naruto an insane look appearing on his face as he launched off the ground flying at the male Fallen Angel who flew back bringing his light spear up to defend from Naruto's two swords, as the weapons collided Naruto used his swords to deflect the Fallen Angel's light spear enough for the blond to snap kick the man in the side launching him ten metres where a bolt of purple lightning shot down from the sky hitting the ground as the former angel managed to flare out his wings and move out of the way of the bolt of lightning.

"Now that we're alone I can do this," spoke Kuroka with a smirk bringing up her hand holding her index finger up. The Nekomata began to draw a symbol with her hand and purple glyphs formed just in front of her hand, and just after the fifth glyph formed in less than two seconds a cloud of purple miasma flowed out from around her.

"What the hell is this supposed to do?" questioned the blond Fallen Angel rushing towards Kuroka with her light spear in hand.

Kuroka just smirked and just before the blond Fallen Angel could thrust her spear into Kuroka she fell down coughing.

"What the hell did you do to me?" snarled the blond woman between splutters.

"A lovely technique of mine produces a poison so volatile almost nothing can defend against it," declared Kuroka with a smirk as the blue eyed woman coughed up a glob of blood.

"Goodbye Fallen Angel," said Kuroka as she stepped up to the downed woman an orb of blue energy forming in her hand which she pointed at the Fallen Angel mere centimetres from her face. However before Kuroka could kill the blond Fallen Angel the other one came flying out of nowhere and slammed into the downed Fallen Angel.

* * *

 **#Minutes Prior With Naruto#**

The fedora wearing Fallen Angel weaved in and out of the rain of purple lightning bolts flying at Naruto.

"If you think you can get rid of me so easily you have another thing coming," declared the man as he swung a light spear down on Naruto, the devil himself brought both blades up in an X over his head, the fallen Angel's light spear slamming down between the two blades.

"Tough talk, bet you can't back it up," declared Naruto as the air behind the Fallen Angel burst into flames before flying towards him. The Angel however sensed the incoming attack and shot upwards, Naruto's flames continued on their path hitting Naruto who didn't so much as blink at the flames.

"So a Phenex huh well well well," spoke the hovering Fallen Angel. Before he could say anything else Naruto shot up at him at speeds the Fallen Angel didn't expect, Naruto upon matching the black haired man's height Naruto flipped slamming his ankle into the fedora wearing man's head sending him rocketing into the ground, creating a small crater as he hit. Rolling to the side to avoid a follow up hit the black haired man spit out a glob of blood before pushing himself to his feet just in time to avoid yet another strike from Naruto, the blue eyed Fallen Angel quickly formed another light spear just in time to block Naruto delivering a downwards slash with Alastor.

"What the hell are you doing in this town Fallen Angel?" snarled Naruto.

"None of your business," declared the Fallen Angel, Naruto narrowed his eyes before swinging Excalibur towards the Fallen Angel's midsection, the man jumped back in time for just the cloth of his jacket to be split by the holy blade, narrowing his eyes at Naruto the Fallen Angel formed a second blade of light in his free hand and charged at Naruto.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** ," called Naruto holding his left hand in a tiger hand sign before three clones formed around him each equally armed.

"A Shinobi and a Devil?" spoke the Fallen Angel confused, before he could spend a moment to think over what he was seeing two of the clones charged at him, luckily for the Fallen Angel the two clones appeared to be having a hard time coordinating their strikes and had to on multiple occasions stop themselves from hitting each other.

However any more thoughts along those lines were cut short when a huge blue fireball came out of nowhere and engulfed the two clones and the Fallen Angel, the two clones dispelled from the flames while the Fallen Angel let out a scream of pain as the flames engulfed him.

As the flames died down the Fallen Angel in his half burnt clothes glared up at Naruto.

"That's it you little shit," growled the man waving his hand in an arc over his head seven light spears forming in his arms wake before they were launched at Naruto.

"Hey buddy," called Naruto before the spears hit him.

"What?" snarled the Fallen Angel.

"Made you look," smirked Naruto before he went up in smoke, causing the black haired man's eyes to go wide.

The man heard leaves crunching behind him but before he could turn to defend himself a powerful kick sent him flying forwards back towards his comrade and Kuroka the man in a last ditch attempt throwing his spears at Naruto who ducked out of the way of the spears.

The Fallen Angel slammed into his female companion before both crashed to the ground and Naruto jumped back into the fray.

"NARUTO-SAMA WAIT" screamed Kuroka but it was too late the blond red haired devil landed in Kuroka's poisonous gas cloud.

"What?" questioned Naruto turning to his bishop confused.

"What the, you're fine?" questioned Kuroka looking at Naruto who hadn't dropped coughing up blood.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" questioned Naruto quirking a brow at the woman.

"This mist is poisonous to almost everything," declared Kuroka.

"Ahh well that explains them," said Naruto motioning to the two downed Fallen Angels who were both coughing up blood.

"But it doesn't explain why you are fine, it's poisonous to Devils too I'm fine because I created it," spoke a confused Kuroka.

"Well I am a Phenex," replied Naruto with a shrug.

"No, you should still be on the ground coughing up blood," stated Kuroka.

"What is immune to this poison?" questioned Naruto.

"The only things I know of are Hydra and Dragons," replied Kuroka.

"Ah, I think I have solved that mystery," spoke Naruto drawing a confused look from the Nekomata.

"I'll explain later but we should take care of them," declared Naruto pointing to the Fallen Angels.

"Am I doing that or are you?" asked Kuroka, Naruto shrugged and walked over to the two Fallen Angels who were coughing up blood and were next to each other before a ball of fire formed in his hands.

"Tell me what you're kind are doing in this town or die," declared Naruto.

"F-Fuck y-y-y-you," coughed the male Fallen Angel spitting his blood onto Naruto's shoe, the female Fallen shut her lips tightly and turned away from Naruto, making the blond roll his eyes before the fireball in his hand grew to a massive size, and he slammed it down on both of the dying creatures.

"Well that was a waste of time," declared Naruto turning back to Kuroka who shrugged, Naruto walked over to her before leading the woman towards the front door of the house.

"You wait out the front and reapply the illusion to both of us," ordered Naruto, causing the woman to quirk a brow before nodding reapplying the invisibility illusion to herself and her master before leaving the house.

"Best leave behind no evidence of this," muttered Naruto to himself walking into the kitchen and using his magic he started a small fire in the oven that would no doubt spread and engulf the whole house within minutes. With that done Naruto quickly walked out of the house calling Kuroka to follow as he left the area.

As the two devils walked away Kuroka looked over her shoulder and saw the house ablaze before turning back to Naruto with a shocked look.

"We can't have any evidence left behind, and there wasn't enough time to have someone come in and repair it," spoke Naruto getting a reluctant nod from Kuroka.

"I didn't want to do it but we can't have these people knowing," continued Naruto once more getting a nod from Kuroka.

After about five minutes of walking Naruto turned to Kuroka.

"You can drop the illusion now," spoke Naruto, Kuroka didn't even nod, just simply let the illusion fall. As the two were in a park Naruto walked over to the nearest bench before taking a seat scratching his chin.

"What's the matter Naruto-sama?" asked Kuroka.

"I'm trying to work out what to do, we can't just ask people around the town because A that would draw to much attention and B people would think we're crazy. We just found a pair of fallen Angels and they were not in the least bit helpful," muttered Naruto.

"Uh excuse me" spoke a soft voice from beside the two, drawing their attention away from the matter at hand and instead to a girl.

"Hello can we help you?" asked Naruto looking to the woman confused, the girl was clearly a priestess or a nun given the outfit, the girl had long blond hair that flowed down her back and soft emerald green eyes which showed concern, she wore a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, a pair brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern and around her neck hung a silver cross necklace.

"You have a rather large cut on your arm," spoke the girl pointing to Naruto's arm making him look and to his shock he did.

"Huh must have missed that," spoke Naruto confused.

"If you want I could see about healing it," spoke the blond girl kindly.

"I don't see the harm," spoke Naruto with a shrug, with that the girl walked over to him, and hovered her hands over the slice in his skin, and a pair of rings formed on her fingers before a green glow coated her hands, Naruto quirked a brow but let the girl do her thing, after a moment much to Naruto's shock the wound sealed itself shut.

"There all better," spoke the woman with a smile.

"Thank you uhh…" spoke Naruto fishing for the girls name more than anything.

"Asia, A-Asia Argento," spoke the girl nervously.

"Thank you Asia, I'm Naruto by the way Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my friend Kuroka" spoke the blond male with a smile

"It's nice to meet you two," said Asia.

"Sorry about interrupting your date," spoke Asia making Kuroka blush.

"Oh is that… no we're not on a date you're not interrupting anything," spoke Naruto nervously with a chuckle.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to assume you two just looked like a couple," apologised Asia making Naruto look to Kuroka before looking back to Asia a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Well we may be one at some point but we've only known each other about a week so let's just leave that for now," said Naruto with a nervous chuckle, mostly nervous of what Kuroka might say to that.

"What about you a pretty lady like yourself must have a significant other in your life," declared Naruto, immediately Naruto could see her mood deflate.

"A-actually no, as a nun I have pledged to remain pure for the entirety of my life, and well… I … I don't have any friends," spoke the girl shocking Naruto a bit, he figured she would, given her being a nun pledged purity, but no friends that was a bit confusing.

"What do you mean no friends?" questioned Kuroka asking the question on both her and her master's mind.

"That ability you saw me use… it scares people, no one wants to be around me," spoke the girl nervously.

"That's crazy, why would people be scared of something like that? You know what we'll be your friends Asia-chan, right Kuroka-chan?" questioned Naruto turning to his bishop his eyes telling her to say yes.

"Of course we will," spoke Kuroka sincerely looking to Asia, before Naruto turned back to her to see she had a shocked look on her face.

"A-are you sure?" questioned the girl getting a nod from Naruto.

"You know what I'm sure a lot of my friends would like you too so tomorrow let's meet here at midday and I'll introduce you to them," declared Naruto getting an excited and eager nod from Asia

"Alright," spoke Asia with a smile.

"Ok then it's a plan," replied Naruto with a grin. Asia's smile dropped a little to a sad smile.

"I would like to stay for a while now, if you were to indulge me, but unfortunately I need to get going," spoke Asia sadly.

"It's ok Asia-chan we'll see you tomorrow right?" said Naruto getting an excited nod from the girl before she jogged off turning once she was about fifty metres away to wave at her new friends who waved back to her.

"What was that about Naruto?" asked Kuroka looking to Naruto.

"Her healing ability is amazing she didn't know I was a devil and healed me no troubles, Rias who currently lacks a healer in her peerage could benefit from Asia's skills," spoke Naruto.

"That and I hate to see people so lonely," spoke Naruto with a sad smile before he got up from the bench.

"Come on we have things to do," declared Naruto moving off with Kuroka not to far behind him.

* * *

 **#That Night#**

Naruto and his peerage sat within a Gremory safe house, the four of them had unfortunately failed to come up with anything as to why the Fallen Angels were in Kuoh and Naruto was reporting as much to Sirzechs.

"So you found nothing of interest at this point?" questioned the red haired Satan.

"Well not nothing," said Naruto getting a quirked brow from Sirzechs.

"Kuroka and I after dealing with the two Fallen Angels ran into a girl," spoke Naruto.

"Go on," prompted Sirzechs.

"Clearly one of the Fallen Angels got a hit on me because she came up to us telling me about a cut on my arm, and she offered to heal it, she has Twilight Healing," continued Naruto shocking Sirzechs to a small degree.

"I was planning to ask you to tell Rias if she trusts my judgment to meet me here tomorrow so she can meet her," declared Naruto.

"And convince this girl to become a devil," continued Sirzechs getting a nod from Naruto.

"Why wouldn't you want her yourself Naruto?" questioned the Satan.

"My peerage has a healer already, I'd rather have my fiancée have one too rather than have multiple myself," stated Naruto, getting a nod from Sirzechs.

"I will talk with Rias," declared Sirzechs getting a nod from Naruto.

"Until I have something else to report Nii-sama," spoke Naruto standing from his chair letting the hologram of Sirzechs fade. Walking out of the room Naruto walked into the shared lounge room to find the three women with him looking at him.

"And how did the report to Sirzechs-sama go?" asked Seras.

"He seemed pleased with what happened with Kuroka and has said he will tal-" said Naruto stopping dead mid-sentence.

"Naruto-sama?" questioned Le Fay looking to her master.

"Get ready for a fight," ordered Naruto confusing the three women but they followed their master's orders none the less.

By the time all three women were ready Naruto was already outside.

"What's the matter Naruto-sama?" questioned Le Fay.

"I can feel a huge surge in Fallen Angel energy, follow me and be ready," declared Naruto getting a nod from the three as his wings flared out before he took off.

" _I swear I can feel Asia there too,"_ thought Naruto confused.

The four devils under the cover of night flew towards the church perched atop a hill towards the outskirts of the town landing outside Naruto, Le Fay, Kuroka and Seras were met by a busty woman she had long navy blue hair that obscured her right eye but her left was clearly brown.

"Who the hell are you four?" questioned the woman.

"Le Fay you think you can deal with her?" questioned Naruto.

"I think so Naruto-sama go on ahead," spoke the blond girl.

"Hey don't ignore me," yelled the unknown woman.

"Don't worry Fallen Angel-sama we're not ignoring you simply working out who will be your opponent and it shall be me," spoke Le Fay forming a light blue fireball in her hand before sending a stream of fire at the Fallen Angel as the other three ran into the church, Le Fay's flames stopping the woman from going after Naruto.

As the three devils ran into the church a voice spoke up.

"Well well well lookie here it's the devil shit that I met today and she's brought some friends where's the other one?" questioned a crazy sounding voice drawing the attention of the three devils to it they saw a man in priest robes with silver hair blood red eyes and an insane look plastered on his face.

"You two go on this one's mine I have a bone to pick with him," declared Seras her right arm dissolving into blood as she glared at the man, Naruto nodded before he and Kuroka kept on running.

"Hey who said you could go anywhere?" questioned the insane man pointing a gun at Naruto before letting a round off.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto ripping Alastor off his back slicing into the air the green slice in the air absorbing the bullet before it could hit Naruto and before the crazed priest could let off another round Seras was upon him.

"I'm your opponent," growled Seras slamming her bloody claw into the man as Naruto ran up to the piano that stood in the middle of the semi ruined church before he slice through it, revealing a set of stairs beneath it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he ran down the stairs Kuroka following behind him without a word.

As the two ran down the stairs they came to a room full of people standing below a huge platform atop of which stood a scantily clad Fallen Angel, she had violet eyes and long black hair and two pairs of ebony black upside down wings flared out behind her, and on her hands were the rings of Twilight Healing, however beside her chained to a cross with her head down and wearing what could only be described as rags was Asia.

"ASIA NO, YOU **BITCH,** **CALAMITY CONTROL** **,"** snarled Naruto Youkai seeping into his voice as his black chest armour forming as he took off towards the elevated platform.

Kuroka who was left at the bottom of the stairs looked up at Asia in horror before she was mobbed by all of the people in the room.

Naruto threw his fist forwards at the Fallen Angel who dodged out of the way.

"You have no way of defeating me Devil I can heal anything you do to- Ugh," arrogantly spoke the Fallen Angel until Naruto slammed his fist into her gut.

" **TORNADO,** **"** called Naruto after sinking his fist into the woman's gut throwing her backwards into a wall, and before the woman could even get up Naruto flew at her slamming his fist into her face knocking her back into the wall. Sheathing Alastor Naruto wrapped his hand around the woman's neck before grabbing at the rings of Twilight Healing.

"It's no-Ugak use, they're already bonding with my soul they will be mine soon," declared the Fallen Angel, Naruto narrowed his eyes at her before reaching into his kunai pouch.

"W-What are you doing with that?" questioned the Fallen Angel as Naruto pulled out a kunai.

"This," declared Naruto slicing clean through the woman's hands making her scream out in pain before Naruto punched her in the face knocking the handless woman out.

Throwing the unconscious woman to the platform Naruto turned to find Kuroka still dealing with the people within the room.

"Kuroka up," yelled Naruto pointing his hand at the floor Kuroka quickly flared out her wings and took off into the air.

" **Heatwave,** " called Naruto a wave of heat and flame shooting out of his hand melting and burning the forty people still in the room on the floor.

With that both Kuroka and Naruto floated down to the raised platform, Naruto quickly taking the Fallen Angel's hands.

"She's dead," spoke Kuroka checking Asia's pulse.

"NARUTO-SAMA" called a voice, the blond turned to see Seras and Le Fay walking down the stairs Le Fay waving to him.

"Seras contact Sirzechs tell him to tell Rias change of plans I need her here now with her Bishop pieces," yelled Naruto getting a nod from Seras who quickly moved back up to the church, as Le Fay quickly flared out her wings and flew up to Naruto and Kuroka on the raised platform.

"This is her, Asia?" questioned the blond Magician, getting a nod from Naruto and Kuroka. Le Fay and Kuroka both took note of the hands in Naruto's hands.

"Naruto-sama?" questioned Le Fay pointing to the hands, Naruto looked to the girl before where she was looking.

"Oh right," muttered Naruto before he incinerated the hands leaving the rings untouched in fact the rings became cloaked in a green aura before floating upwards into an orb.

"If Rias comes she can revive Asia with Twilight Healing," declared Naruto sliding the rings onto Asia's fingers.

"What about her?" sneered Kuroka looking over to the unconscious and bleeding Fallen Angel. Naruto glanced at the woman before he held his hand out flat with his palm upwards and in a plume of smoke several pawns appeared on his hand.

"No," said Kuroka in shock.

"Yes she extracted a Sacred Gear from a human, not even Beelzebub-sama has worked out how to do that," declared Naruto.

"But she-" began Kuroka.

"I know Kuroka, I plan to use something I had never planned to use on any member of my peerage to make sure she follows orders," said Naruto.

"What?" asked Le Fay.

"A Master Servant Contract," spoke Naruto shocking the two women with him.

"Naruto-kun," called a voice making Naruto look to the origin.

"Hey Rias-chan," spoke Naruto with a grin.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later Safe House#**

The now seven devils stood or sat within the safe house, Rias had revived Asia who was asleep, to recover from her 'death', and Naruto had revived the Fallen Angel and made the Master Servant Contract with her while she was unconscious so she couldn't try to resist, she was now tied up with ninja wire in one of the rooms of the safe house with Kuroka watching over her.

"I'm going to make sure there's no more Fallen Angels around you lot stay here," spoke Naruto walking to the door.

"I'll come with you Naruto-sama," declared Seras.

" _Going to see him alone is dangerous I_ will _accompany you,"_ declared Seras thought their mental link before could deny her.

"Alright Seras," spoke Naruto with a nod as the vampire stood and walked over to him dropping into his shadow.

After Seras dropped into his shadow Naruto turned to the door and quickly left the safe house.

* * *

 **#Apartment Block In The Middle Of Kuoh#**

Naruto sat on a couch in a seemingly random apartment, Seras lent casually on the wall by the open window.

"Naruto Uzumaki, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" spoke a man from behind Naruto as the door of the apartment opened and the man walked in.

"You could use my real name Azazel-san I'm sure you know it," spoke Naruto turning to the man, he had short black hair with a golden fringe, purple eyes and wore a grey kimono and black pants.

"You could call me by the name you used to as well Naruto-kun," spoke the man. Naruto stood from the couch and walked over to the man.

"I missed you Tou-san," spoke Naruto as he hugged the man.

"I missed you too Naruto-kun but it seems you found your true heritage," spoke Azazel glancing to Seras who smiled to the man.

"And who might you be miss?" questioned Azazel looking to the woman.

"I'm Naruto-sama's queen Seras Victoria," declared Seras Azazel nodded smiling at the woman.

"Well that can I do for you two?" asked Azazel.

"Your daughter," spoke Naruto making Azazel narrow his eyes at the blond.

"What about Raynare?" asked the man.

"She's mine now," spoke Naruto with a sigh.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x2) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright chapter over everyone**

 **so to kick off this chapter we have the aftermath of the Gato slaughter from last chapter**

 **then we have Naruto taking himself, Seras, Le Fay and Kuroka to Kuoh for the mission from Sirzechs**

 **and with that we have the four of them splitting into two pairs Naruto and Kuroka and Seras and Le Fay**

 **Naruto and Kuroka quickly head off to where Naruto can Sense Fallen Angels and the two of them kick two Fallen Angels butts**

 **after that we have Naruto and Kuroka introduced to Asia who heals a cut made to him by one of the Fallen Angels**

 **then we have Naruto and his group storming the church that night when Naruto feels a huge power surge where they find Raynare has extracted Asia's Sacred Gear**

 **with Naruto quickly getting the gear back he calls for Rias who comes and revives Asia while Naruto revives Raynare**

 **and Finally we have Naruto going to see Azazel who is a father figure to him and not only that but is Raynare's father**

 **ok so this chapter i'm not sure how i feel about it i might re write some parts of it but i don't know yet**

 **anywho with all of my pieces said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	18. Angels Fall And Devils Rise IV

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto sat lazily in the chair opposite Sirzechs, behind the blond devil were his ever faithful vampiric queen Seras and the reason he was sitting in the chair Kuroka.

"So you mean to say that the Fallen Angels have found a way to extract sacred gears from humans?" questioned Sirzechs, looking to Naruto.

"Yes," said Naruto simply with a nod.

"Alright thank you for the report Naruto," spoke Sirzechs getting a nod from Naruto.

"Have you spoken to Ajuka yet?" asked Naruto looking to the red haired Satan.

"He has," spoke a voice from behind Naruto drawing his attention to the owner of said voice turning around Naruto saw the very devil he had just been talking about.

"And have you come to a decision?" questioned Naruto looking to the man.

"Indeed I have, while not on the same terms I am with Sirzechs, I know you well enough to know your judgment is hard to skew, so without your bribe of the Sharingan you have my support however I must insist on two things," spoke the man drawing a raised eyebrow from Naruto, seeing his reaction Ajuka took that as a signal to continue.

"Firstly Kuroka is to be monitored anytime she is within the devil borders of the underworld, and I also must insist that you partake in a Rating Game to prove she has control of herself and you have control of her," declared the green haired man.

"But isn't the mission I just did enough proof for you?" questioned Naruto.

"The Rating Game is less for my benefit then your own and Kuroka-san's, as when the public finds out about this they will want proof for themselves that you have control. At the same time there will no doubt be some who upon finding out Kuroka has been granted leniency will call for not only her blood but yours. So the Rating game serves two purposes, showing the Devils as a whole that you can control Kuroka and secondly that you are not to be taken lightly," declared Ajuka, Naruto looked at the man surprized but nodded none the less.

"Who will be my opponent?" asked Naruto looking from Ajuka to Sirzechs.

"Well give me a few days I'll come up with an opponent for you," said Sirzechs getting a nod from Naruto.

"Anyway, this has been fun Sirzechs, Naruto-san but I must be going," spoke Ajuka turning.

"Oi Ajuka," called Naruto making the man turn back to the blond.

"Here," spoke Naruto tossing a jar to the man.

"Sharingan?" questioned the devil.

"I wasn't going to keep them out of your hands anyway the only reason I have them is so that when I burn Konoha to the ground they can't be used against me, Mikoto, the Uchiha clan head wants nothing to do with the eyes and has told me I can do whatever I want with them," said Naruto.

"I thank you Naruto, if you need anything just ask" spoke Ajuka with a smirk before turning once more and vanishing in a teleportation circle.

"Well Kuroka you are free to roam the underworld once more but you will be monitored while you are here and until Naruto has his rating game I'd suggest staying within the Gremory grounds for now," spoke Sirzechs getting a nod from the black haired Nekomata.

"Naruto if I remember correctly you have two more peerage members still in the elemental nations I believe it would be best at this point to have them here on standby for your Rating game," suggested Sirzechs, Naruto nodded.

"If that is all Nii-sama I'm sure Kuroka is anxious to see her sister and like you said I have two more peerage members to bring here," said Naruto pushing himself from the seat getting a nod from Sirzechs.

"Seras watch Raynare while I'm gone," ordered Naruto getting a nod from his queen, a ring formed around Naruto's feet before quickly rising up engulfing him in flames.

Kuroka walked out of the office before nervously stretching out her senses looking for one in particular. Before she could locate her sister a hand landed on the black haired Nekomata's shoulder.

"You don't need to be so nervous she is your sister," spoke Seras. Kuroka looked to the vampire.

"But-" began Kuroka.

"No buts," declared Seras getting a reluctant nod from Kuroka who then smiled.

"Thank you Seras," spoke the Nekomata.

"Don't misunderstand I still have my eye on you, but like Naruto-sama your sister is my friend and you both deserve to be happy," spoke Seras with a smile before she continued on her way to watch over Naruto's most recent addition to his peerage.

Kuroka meanwhile took a deep breath before once more stretching out her senses once again looking for her sister. Finding the energy signature Kuroka moved off towards it.

Seras walked down the halls of the castle smiling at the maids who smiled to her. Her smile disappeared as she drew near her destination, while she did understand Naruto's motives behind converting Raynare she didn't like it.

"Especially since he won't tell her the truth at least then she might respect him a bit more," muttered Seras remembering the trip to see Azazel in Kuoh.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

"What about Raynare?" asked the man.

"She's mine now," spoke Naruto with a sigh.

"What?" questioned Azazel in a dangerous tone.

"I was assigned a mission in Kuoh for the devils they were worried about increased Fallen Angel activity in the area, I found her extracting a sacred gear from a human. At least it was me who was assigned the mission if it wasn't she would be dead," spoke Naruto sadly.

"Extracting a sacred gear?" questioned Azazel.

"Yes she stole Twilight Healing from a girl," said Naruto

"What did you get yourself into this time Raynare?" muttered Azazel looking away from Naruto. "So she's safe?" asked Azazel looking back at the blond.

"Yes she is and I promise Tou-san I will keep her that way," declared Naruto looking down.

"Alright," muttered Azazel with a sigh. "I take it given you are meeting me in secret that you knowing me will be kept from her?" questioned Azazel.

"Unfortunately for now me knowing you will have to be kept secret from everyone otherwise the devils might suspect me of being essentially a sleeper agent or something and start a war which isn't the best of ideas at this point" spoke Naruto getting a nod from Azazel before he glanced to Seras. "She knows everything about me she has seen all of my memories," declared Naruto getting a nod from Azazel.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

Seras by this time had reached her destination, opening the door within the room she saw Raynare head down ass up on the ground conscious with her hands tied, and a strange almost collar like marking around her neck.

"What the hell did you do to me?" questioned the woman moaning slightly as her breasts rubbed against the ground.

"My master and now your master revived you as a devil and to make sure you are cooperative he used a Master Servant contract, a contract originally created by the Succubi to bind someone to them, by ways of pleasure. As the servant of the contract if you disobey the master you become impossibly aroused, and nothing short of your master's touch can quell your arousal," spoke Seras simply.

"I refuse to be some devil's fucking plaything," declared Raynare before letting out a long drawn out almost pained moan.

"My master has no intentions of using you as a plaything he is a respectable man and would never force himself upon a woman, and is only using this contract as a means of protection from you, who would undoubtedly betray him at the first opportunity otherwise," spoke Seras narrowing her eyes at Raynare's insult of Naruto.

"Get that bastard here and fix this," screamed Raynare moaning.

"No," declared Seras simply before turning back around and stepping outside.

"Where the hell are you going?" snarled Raynare.

"I'm leaving because I'm only supposed to watch you for now and if I don't leave your mind will be broken by the time Naruto-sama returns," spoke Seras closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **#With Kuroka#**

The black haired Nekomata was nervously walking towards where she could feel her sister's energy, thankfully the girl was alone, despite that and Seras' words of kindness Kuroka was still a nervous wreck.

Walking into what appeared to be gardens Kuroka took a calming breath of the pleasant fresh air. Kuroka steeled her nerves and quickly moved towards the centre of the garden area. Walking into what appeared to be a clearing, Kuroka found herself next to a gazebo within which with her back to her was Koneko.

"S-Shirone," spoke Kuroka softly tears forming in her eyes. The white haired girl froze upon hearing that before slowly turning her head.

"N-N-N-Nee-chan?" questioned Koneko looking to the elder Nekomata.

"Shirone," called Kuroka running and lunging at her sister hugging the girl.

"Nee-chan," said Koneko in shock catching her sister in a hug.

Kuroka hugged Koneko tightly, Koneko not mirroring her actions still too shocked to do anything.

"I missed you so much Shirone," spoke Kuroka pulling back from Koneko crying.

"N-Nee-chan what are you doing here, if you're caught…?" questioned Koneko her brain finally rebooting.

"Naruto-sama found me in the elemental nations and while I didn't know he was a devil I told him about my previous master, and he made me his bishop negotiating with the Satans to grant me leniency, I'm free Shirone," spoke the woman shocking her younger sister.

"N-Naruto-kun did that?" questioned Koneko shocked but at the same time not surprised, Kuroka nodded, and the last part of the elder Nekomata's statement clicked in Koneko's mind. "Y-You're free?" questioned Koneko her eyes brimming with tears, Kuroka nodded her eyes wet from tears. "NEE-CHAN" wailed Koneko bursting into tears as she pulled her sister into a hug, Kuroka hugged Koneko again tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto appeared back in the Land Of Waves near the bridge, finding it to be night time Naruto stretched out his senses looking for his peerage members. Upon sensing them Naruto set off in the direction of them. Not to his surprise he found their energy signatures within Gato's compound. However when he walked into the compound Naruto found his chakra control to be fine.

"Guess Kaa-chan removed the seals," muttered Naruto as he walked into the building.

"Your back kid, you finished your other mission?" questioned Zabuza looking to Naruto.

"Yes but things have become slightly more complicated I need a few more days, and we have another person who may not be the most cooperative," declared Naruto getting a confused look from Zabuza. "Look I'll explain later but for now I need to see Mikoto and Hana," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Zabuza who walked away leaving Naruto to find the two women.

Moving to where he could feel Mikoto Naruto found the Uchiha woman seated at a table with a cup of tea opposite Kushina.

"Oh Naru-chan you're back," said Kushina as Naruto entered the room.

"Yeah but I'll be leaving again soon," declared Naruto.

"Why are you back then?" asked Mikoto looking to her master with a quirked brow.

"I'm actually back because I need you and Hana," replied Naruto getting a confused look from Mikoto and a knowing look from Kushina.

"Rating Game?" questioned the red haired Youkai Devil, Naruto simply nodded to his mother's statement.

"Yes, Ajuka suggested that I take part in one to show devils I can control Kuroka and to make the point that I'm not to be messed with," spoke Naruto.

"So another day?" questioned Kushina.

"More like a week, Sirzechs has to find me an opponent first and I will probably get some time to train my peerage as this will be the first Rating Game I've been in," replied Naruto Kushina nodding. "So basically Mikoto get your things we're headed to the underworld," said Naruto, Mikoto nodded putting down her empty cup before standing and walking to the door.

"Are Sasuke and Itachi coming too?" asked Mikoto, Naruto shook his head.

"No its better they don't at this point," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Mikoto.

"You'll look after my boys for me right Kushina?" questioned Mikoto looking to the red haired woman who nodded with a smile. Mikoto then turned and left the room.

"I need to go see Hana, but I will come and see you before we go Kaa-chan," said Naruto getting a nod from the red haired woman before Naruto vanished in a teleportation circle.

Naruto appeared on the roof of the building where he could sense Hana's energy signature.

"Hana-Nee," spoke Naruto as he appeared.

"Yeah Ototo?" asked Hana who sat on the edge of the roof looking up at the moon.

"I need you to get your things we're going on a short trip to the underworld," declared Naruto getting a lazy nod from the werewolf who stood up and turned to him.

"What are we going there for?" asked Hana.

"In a few days I'm competing in a Rating Game and I would prefer all of my peerage with me for that," said Naruto getting a nod from Hana who stood and made her way inside.

* * *

 **#Some Time Later, Underworld#**

Naruto appeared in a flash of fire with Mikoto and Hana either side of him just outside of Gremory castle.

"Welcome you two to Gremory castle," spoke Naruto as the flames died down and both women got a good look at the castle.

"Wow this place is huge," spoke Hana looking up at the huge stone structure.

"Quite impressive," said Mikoto in awe of the structure.

"Thank you," said a voice behind them, turning around the trio came face to face with Zeoticus and Venelana. "This castle has been built up over many centuries by many different artisans," explained Zeoticus.

"Mikoto-chan, Hana-nee this is Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Gremory," spoke Naruto with a smile introducing his peerage to the two devils.

"It's a pleasure," declared Mikoto bowing to the two devils.

"Naruto-Ototo talks highly of you two it's nice to finally meet you," spoke Hana also bowing to the two devils.

"My, such polite young devils," said Venelana with a mirthful smile.

"Young? You don't look much older than me," confessed Mikoto confused.

"Thank you, while I may seem quite young I am in actuality several centuries old," declared Venelana with a teasing smile, her comment shocking both Hana and Mikoto.

"I'm sorry to leave these two with you Zeoticus-Oji, Venelana-Oba but I need to check on my newest peerage member, she will surely be conscious by now, and because of that she will more than likely be begging to see me," said Naruto nervously.

"Go Naruto," spoke Venelana rolling her eyes waving Naruto off.

"Thanks," replied Naruto before he took off.

"Well while Naruto's gone shall we give you two the grand tour?" asked Zeoticus looking to the two devils before him who both shrugged.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto walked down the halls of the castle while he did have to see Raynare, he wanted to make her more willing to obey him leaving her on the edge of orgasm like he figured he was would make her more willing to listen to him at least for a while.

It took a few moments for Naruto to arrive at his room, where he had Raynare tied up, finding Seras outside of the room Naruto quirked a brow.

"Everything alright Seras?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-sama why do you ask?" asked Seras.

"Your standing outside I asked you to watch her," said Naruto.

"Unfortunately she had already awoken when I arrived and, I had to remove myself so as not to break her mind," spoke Seras simply.

"Ooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy," declared Naruto confused before opening the door to find Raynare had indeed awoken and from the smell she was more than a little aroused.

"It's going to take ages to get this smell out," muttered Naruto.

"Fix this you bastard," growled Raynare before moaning as her clothes rubbed against her erogenous zones.

"Let me make this simple for you to understand Raynare, from now on you are mine, I am willing to give you some freedom, but spit in my face and I take that freedom from you and leave you in a state like you are now, and you start over from no freedom" spoke Naruto looking down at the Fallen Angel who glared up at him.

"Oh does that look mean you don't want me to leave you here for another hour in a state of close to orgasm?" questioned Naruto looking down at Raynare with a hard look.

Raynare and Naruto glared at each other for a few moments, sizing each other up just waiting for the other to flinch or back down.

Eventually Raynare looked away from Naruto shaking her head.

"So what do you want Raynare?" asked Naruto looking down at the woman.

"…" muttered Raynare.

"I'm sorry you need to speak up," declared Naruto.

"Please …" spoke Raynare only just louder than before.

"I still didn't catch that," replied Naruto.

"Please Naruto-sama don't leave me like this," begged Raynare weakly.

"Good girl," said Naruto stepping forwards, Raynare looked on nervously as Naruto stepped up to her, before she could question what he was doing he brought his hand down on her exposed rear with a resounding SMACK. Raynare screamed out, but not in pain, the woman cried out in pleasure as an orgasm struck her, making her go limp and fall to the ground moaning.

"Seras I want you to watch her for a while longer but you can untie her now," spoke Naruto as he walked to the door.

"Yes Naruto-sama," spoke Seras walking over to the downed Raynare before untying her, by which time some lucid thoughts were returning to Raynare.

"Raynare you betray my trust and the amount of time you were like that will seem like a cake walk," spoke Naruto not even looking to the woman as he left the room. Raynare suppressed a shudder at the thought as Seras undid the bindings. Raynare after the bindings were undone sat up glaring at the ground before rolling her newly reformed wrists and cracked her reformed fingers before letting out a sigh.

* * *

 **#Later Garden Gazebo#**

Naruto sat in the Gazebo with Rias sitting to one side her arms wrapped around his Akeno to the other mimicking her king's actions and sitting in Naruto's lap was Koneko. Naruto sat with the underworld's sun at his back resting his head on Rias', with Rias leaning on his shoulder.

Around the Gazebo sat the rest of both Naruto and Rias' peerages, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Venelana and Zeoticus, Mikoto sitting on a bench reading a scroll, Seras and Gasper doing vampire things, Kuroka and Asia talking, Hana talking with Grayfia and Sirzechs, Raynare sitting in the corner of the gazebo with her legs pulled up to her chest, while Venelana leant on her husband while he read a book.

"Naruto-Nii," called a voice as a plume of fire erupted just outside the gazebo before Naruto felt someone wrap their arms around his neck.

"Hey Ravel-chan," spoke Naruto with a smile looking back to the girl.

"It's good to see you two are well Naruto, Seras," spoke Ruval as he stepped into the Gazebo looking to Seras and Naruto.

Koneko was kind enough to get out of Naruto's lap at this point and Akeno and Rias reluctantly let go of his arms so he could talk with his relatives.

"Hana come here a moment," spoke Naruto drawing his half-sister's attention to him getting up and walking over she looked confused.

"Ruby-Oba, Rilvine-Oji, Ruval, Razness, Ravel, Raiser, this is my half-sister Hana Inuzuka, Hana these are our Aunt, Uncle, and cousins," declared Naruto making Hana nervous.

"H-He-Hello," stuttered Hana nervously looking to the family of Phenexs.

"Oh so Minato had a second child," spoke Rilvine.

"Yes but technically that's me," replied Naruto with a grin.

"Well aren't you a beautiful girl," spoke Ruby stepping up and hugging her niece, Hana blushed at the complement and froze for a moment when Ruby hugged her before hugging the woman back. The Phenexs smiled at the interaction, well most of them did Raiser just rolled his eyes before he noticed Mikoto sitting by herself reading.

The blond pure Phenex moved over to Mikoto with a grin on his face.

"Hey there beautiful I'm-" began Raiser stopping dead as a sword was placed at his throat.

"You so much as lay a finger on her Raiser and cousin or not I will end you," growled Naruto glaring at Raiser.

"What the hell brat I was just introducing myself," snarled Raiser.

"Bull-fucking-shit I know that look Raiser, I won't let you try and use one of my friends to your fucking rocks off," declared Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Hey Hey Hey break it up you two," spoke Rilvine stepping over to the two forcefully separating them.

"You just think you're hot shit well guess what twerp you're not I could wipe the floor with you any day of the week," declared Raiser.

"I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back cock stain," replied Naruto glaring at Raiser.

"ENOUGH you two," snarled Rilvine.

"Yes you might want to save your energy for the Rating Game," declared Sirzechs drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"Rating Game? What Rating Game?" questioned Raiser.

"Me against him?" questioned Naruto looking to Sirzechs getting a nod from the red haired Satan. "Sounds good to me," smirked Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about?" questioned Raiser.

"Naruto is in need of a Rating Game opponent and given how you two are butting heads it seems like a perfect idea to let the two of you duke it out," spoke Sirzechs.

"Really you want to pit me against pipsqueak over there?" questioned Raiser pointing to Naruto. Unbeknownst to Raiser Seras began to move towards him about to attack him for insulting her master.

" _Seras NO! Save it for the Rating Game,"_ ordered Naruto and Seras stopped. "What's the matter Raiser scared?" taunted Naruto.

"Not a chance brat and you know fucking what cause I know I'm going to wipe the floor with you why don't you pick the location," declared Raiser.

"Sure," replied Naruto a smirk plastered on his face, he didn't need locational advantage but hey Raiser was giving to him so he would take it.

"Alright you two calm down we need about a day to organise everything for this so you have tomorrow to train and strategize, for now let's just enjoy the rest of the evening," declared Sirzechs both combatants nodding.

* * *

 **#Next Morning#**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as sun flooded into his room which had thankfully been cleaned by one of the maids the previous evening so it didn't smell like pussy when he had gone to sleep. The blond red haired Devil king sighed as he felt himself pinned to his bed, six different weights, half on his chest was Rias and Mikoto, next to Rias was Akeno, next to Mikoto was Seras and on his legs and stomach was Koneko, Naruto however had to use his sensor ability to find out that the last person was in fact Kuroka next to her sister.

Naruto quickly created a shadow clone before substituting with it leaving all of the women in place as he walked out of the room.

"I have the advantage on Raiser I can analyse his strategies from previous Rating Games, but I need to work with Mikoto and Raynare to make sure they can help, and if I get time get Hana up to speed with flames" muttered Naruto as he walked down the halls.

"Naruto-Sama," spoke a voice from behind him.

"Yeah Hitomi?" questioned Naruto turning to the maid.

"Sirzechs-sama would like to speak with you," said the maid.

"Thanks Hitomi," replied Naruto before walking off in the direction of Sirzechs office.

The walk only took a few moments, and upon arriving Naruto walked straight into the office.

"Oh Naruto you're up early," spoke Sirzechs in a surprized tone as Naruto entered his office.

"Well I can get up without disturbing my sleeping companions now so yeah I guess I am," replied Naruto. "Anyway what's up?" asked Naruto confused.

"Knowing your fondness for the Elemental Nations you plan to use a location from there for the Rating Game yes?" questioned Sirzechs looking to Naruto who nodded. "Where?" questioned the red haired Satan.

"Konohagakure," declared Naruto, getting a confused look from Sirzechs so he decided to elaborate, "despite my less then pleasant past with the place Konoha is the place I know best and most of my peerage knows well enough too, knowing the layout from more than just maps will provide an advantage. Despite the fact I don't need one against Raiser," continued Naruto.

"Don't underestimate him Naruto like he's doing with you," cautioned Sirzechs.

"I'm not I just have a proper amount of faith in my own abilities and the abilities of my peerage," spoke Naruto, causing Sirzechs to quirk a brow. "I have complete control of fire not even Ruby-Oba can take fire from my control, I also have Alastor and purple lightning, then I have Brynhildr and Banishing Shift. Then there's Seras my vampiric queen who managed to keep up with Serafall for ten minutes in a spar and her vampire weakness are severely less because she's my vampire. Then there's Le Fay, she was a magician before I converted her, she was trained by the Golden Dawn quite well trained I might add. Next is Mikoto a former S-rank Kunoichi, and she's only dropped maybe to an A-rank if that, and given I have today she will be back to at least a low S-class by tomorrow. Of course then there's Hana, she's a werewolf plain and simple with control of her transformations and lastly there's Raynare, even if she isn't all that cooperative during the games she will still be able to kick ass," declared Naruto.

"What makes you so sure of that?" questioned Sirzechs with a quirked brow.

"Don't play dumb with me Nii-sama, you know who she is," declared Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I do but, my question is how you know?" questioned Sirzechs, Naruto's eyes momentarily widened before he quickly returning to normal.

"I had Seras go through her mind," declared Naruto quickly a little too quickly for his own liking.

"Alright," spoke Sirzechs calming Naruto down as he was seemingly off the hook. "So Konohagakure?" questioned Sirzechs making sure, Naruto nodded. "Ok I'll send someone there to get the latest on the area," declared Sirzechs, Naruto once more nodded.

"Is that all?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Sirzechs before he stood and left the room. After the door closed Sirzechs turned to a section of wall.

"What do you think Kaa-chan?" questioned Sirzechs as a part of the wall shimmered and Venelana was revealed.

"He clearly wasn't telling the truth for what reason I'm not sure," spoke Venelana.

"Do you think it's bad?" asked Sirzechs looking to the door Naruto had exited.

"No I don't think so," declared Venelana.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto walked down the halls headed to see what he could find out about Raiser's previous Rating Games.

"Naruto-sama," spoke a voice from behind the blond making him jump slightly.

"Seras you scared me," said Naruto turning around to face his queen.

"I apologise," replied the Vampire.

"What's up Seras?" asked Naruto.

"I'm wondering what the strategy for the Rating Game is?" questioned the blond vampire.

"I'm going to work that out now, all I know for sure is it's in Konoha, I've just told Sirzechs I want it in Konoha," declared Naruto getting a nod from the woman. "Your Harkonnens?" spoke Naruto drawing the vampire's attention.

"What about them?" asked Seras.

"How much Ammo do you have for them and can you easily access them?" questioned Naruto getting a quirked brow from the blond vampire.

"I need to release restrictions to level five to get them and Sir Integra was kind enough to have hundreds of thousands of rounds produced for them before her death, something about a thanks for my years of service," declared Seras.

"Ok thank you Seras," replied Naruto narrowing his eyes storing the information for later.

"Why?" asked Seras curious of her master's thoughts and preferring not to intrude upon them.

"Just for future knowledge at this point but that might be important later," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the blond vampire. "Who else is awake?" asked Naruto.

"Just me," replied Seras.

"Alright come with me we have some study to do," declared Naruto, getting a nod from his vampire.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto and his peerage complete with Raynare and Kuroka waked towards the arena in the centre of Lilith, thankfully there weren't too many people around as it was both early morning and people were surely already at the arena waiting to see the Rating Game.

"Nervous Ototo?" asked Hana looking to Naruto.

"Not a bit I have you all with me I know we're going to win," declared Naruto with a confident smirk.

Walking into the arena the group quickly made their way through the halls and out onto the arena floor, walking out they found thousands of Devils watching all around the arena which looked more like a colosseum.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL RATING GAME, THE COMBATANTS ONE OF THE MOST PROMISING YOUNG DEVILS **RAISER PHENEX** , AND HIS OPPONENT FIRST TIME IN A RATING GAME **NARUTO GREMORY PHENEX,** " called an announcer before a roar tore through the crowd.

"You ready to lose twerp?" questioned Raiser stepping up with his peerage behind him.

"Are you?" shot back Naruto glaring at the man.

"BY MUTUAL AGREEMENT THE BATTLEGROUNDS FOR THIS GAME HAVE ALREADY BEEN CHOSEN SO LETS BEGIN," called the announcer as the arena floor was engulfed in a bright white flash.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x2) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **ok so to start i want to say yes i am aware today is not Monday but as for now i have a vacancy in upload** **schedule i decided to upload another chapter of this story (Don't get used to two chapters a week though)**

 **so onto the chapter, to kick it off we have Naruto talking with Sirzechs after the mission**

 **then we have Ajuka come in and he takes Naruto's word for the situation with Kuroka but suggests a Rating Game**

 **Naruto then gives Ajuka some Sharingan anyway**

 **we then have Seras heading back to watch over Raynare who is less then happy, in her position but she is pleased, in the physical sense (Now before people say anything the Master Servent Contract is from** **Shinmai Maou no Testament and was created by Succubi and Naruto hasn't altered the spell at all)**

 **after that we move to Kuoka and Koneko and their sisterly reunion**

 **followed by Naruto returning to the Land Of Waves for a while to collect Mikoto and Hana**

 **then the three of them return to the underworld and Naruto helps Raynare after she submits to him somewhat.**

 **after that we have the Phenexs showing up and Naruto introducing Hana to them and, Raiser once more being a cock which results in Naruto's opponent for his Rating Game being Raiser**

 **and then to finish off this chapter we have just some small fluff**

 **anyways with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	19. Angels Fall And Devils Rise V

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

As the white flash died down Naruto smirked as he saw the whole of Konohagakure before him.

"Perfect," muttered Naruto as he stood atop the Hokage monument.

"Seras," spoke Naruto closing his eyes.

"Yes Master?" questioned Seras.

" **Release Control Art Restriction Level Five** " ordered Naruto Seras smirked before cracking her neck.

" **Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3...2...1. Approval of situation A recognized; commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent,"** declared Seras.

"Alright here's the deal Raiser will most likely be trying to get the lay of the land, Seras will stop him from doing so the rest of us are going to go after Raiser," spoke Naruto as Seras' arms began to dissolve revealing the twin Harkonnens.

"How are we going to be able to find Raiser?" questioned Mikoto.

"I can sense him and, you lot will be dealing with his peerage, I will be dealing Raiser I have several bones to pick with him," declared Naruto.

"Naruto-sama like you thought Raiser has sent someone out to scout out the area," said Seras drawing the king's attention to her.

"Well what are you waiting for blast them," replied Naruto confused as to why Seras was hesitating.

"But Naruto its Ravel," spoke Seras making Naruto's eyes go wide before gritting his teeth.

"Damn you Raiser … do it Seras but make it quick," ordered Naruto. Seras nodded before turning back towards the now airborne Ravel and pulling the trigger on her Harkonnen firing a single round, faster than the speed of sound, the projectile flying straight at Ravel piercing her head and kept right on going hitting a building behind Ravel and exploding the building and engulfing the surrounding buildings in flames.

Through the flames of the building Naruto and his peerage could see the shimmer of blue light signifying Ravel was removed from the game.

"Seras, you stay here and pick off anyone else that my try to get a view of the area," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the vampire. The blond devil walked over to the edge of the cliff that was the Hokage monument. "The rest of you follow me," demanded Naruto as he jumped down from the cliff face.

Mikoto was the first to recover before she followed her master's lead and jumped over the edge, the other's soon following along.

As the devils fell from the Hokage mountain before flaring out their wings just far enough off the ground to stop their fall.

Upon landing Naruto started to walk forwards his peerage following behind as they landed however the women were confused as Naruto bent down and lifted up a manhole.

"Easiest way to travel the village undetected, supress your energy signatures as best you can," ordered Naruto getting nods from the women before Mikoto and Hana stepped forwards jumping down the hole. Naruto looked to the remaining members of his peerage expectantly, the women looked to him unsure before Kuroka moved forwards dropping down the hole, then Le Fay followed, and one deadpan look from Naruto was all that Raynare needed to follow. After all of Naruto's peerage was down the hole, Naruto dropped in after them letting the manhole cover fall back in place.

As Naruto landed with his peerage and the manhole cover fell back in place the area around them went dark so Naruto held out his hand atop of which a blue flame formed, not a large flame just large enough to light the area

"Ok, Raiser without a lay of the land will most likely send out his peerage looking for us," declared Naruto getting nods from the five women in front of him "So I'm going to direct you after his peerage," spoke Naruto once more getting nods.

"What do we do if we defeat our opponents?" asked Mikoto looking to Naruto.

"Head to the west gate of the village, if you get in a jam lose your opponents and drop back in here" ordered Naruto, getting a nod from the group. "Alright let's get a move on," declared Naruto turning around and leading his peerage through the sewers.

The six devils quickly and quietly made their way through the underground area.

After about ten minutes Naruto suddenly stopped making the women look to him confused.

"What is it Naruto-sama?" asked Le Fay looking to Naruto, who turned to them with a smirk.

"And the fun begins," declared Naruto making the five women look at him confused before what he said clicked in their minds. "Mikoto you're up, down that tunnel five hundred metres there's an exit get to the surface and two streets north are two pawns and a knight so be prepared to fight blade to blade," spoke the king looking to his pawn while pointing down a hallway getting a nod from the woman who took off down the hallway disappearing into the darkness. Naruto then turned to Hana "Hana-nee a click down that tunnel is another exit three streets south and one east is Raiser's other knight and one of his rooks, use your transformation and don't be afraid to get brutal," ordered Naruto pointing to a hallway a little way down the tunnel, Hana nodded and dropped to the ground on all fours running off in that direction as her body began to morph. Naruto paused for a moment.

"And us Naruto?" asked Kuroka looking to her king.

"We've got a little more walking to do come on," spoke Naruto before turning and walking off, the three remaining girls nodded and followed Naruto.

However as they started walking off they heard a loud string of explosions above them.

"Well, sounds like Seras is having fun," said Naruto with a smirk.

* * *

 **#With Seras#**

Seras glared as the purple haired woman flew towards her.

"She's agile I'll give her that," muttered Seras pulling her two Harkonnens back into the black mass of her vampiric form, Seras then rolled her neck before flaring her wings out and shooting up into the air hundreds of feet above the village. Seras from her position above Konoha formed her two hands into blood like claws before she shot off towards Raiser's queen.

Yubelluna's eyes went wide as Seras slammed her foot into Yubelluna's mid-section launching her into the ground.

"You'll pay for that," growled the purple haired queen spitting out a glob of blood before raising back up into the air.

"When you actually hit me then you can talk," declared Seras with a smirk as she shot into the ground slamming her hand down before blood pikes shot out from her blood claw, Yubelluna was only just able to roll out of the way of the vampiric attack. As the purple haired queen recovered she pushed off the ground taking off up into the air before pointing her wand at Seras.

"Boom," muttered the bomb queen as a fireball erupted around Seras, Yubelluna smirked as the fire burned only for that smirk to fade as her fireball went from a glowing red and golden yellow to a bright light blue.

"Nice try but my fire's better," declared Seras with a smirk as she directed the fire in a ring around her before throwing the fire back towards the purple eyed woman, who was too shocked to dodge and was hit in the chest with the flames knocking her down to the ground once more. Seras taking the opportunity slammed her hand into the ground before her bloody appendages shot out towards Yubelluna stabbing the woman multiple times through the chest, making the woman let out a silent scream of pain.

Upon seeing the pain in the woman's eyes Seras retracted her blood and turned to leave, however as she flared her wings out to fly back to her perch atop the Hokage Monument she felt a surge of magical power behind her, glancing over her shoulder Seras noticed Yubelluna standing upright once more.

"I'm going to kill you," snarled the purple haired woman.

"I wish you luck with that," declared Seras as psychotic grin more at home on Alucard's face spread across the blond queen's features.

* * *

 **#With Mikoto#**

Mikoto jumped to another roof before dropping low to hide herself, and true to Naruto's word in the street below her stood three women, two of them had Turquoise hair with yellow ribbons tied in it, one girl had her's on the left the other on the right. Both of them wore white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks. They also wore an orange wristband on their right wrists. Finally both girls also carried a gym back one being red and the other blue. The other girl had long black hair in five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents, red shorts, and armoured, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets and strapped to the girl's back was a large dark grey Zweihänder. Mikoto smirked to herself and threw her hand out to the side pulsing chakra to her outstretched limb a plume of smoke appearing over her palm before a Wakazashi was revealed.

"I almost feel like I'm back in the ANBU," muttered Mikoto casting a look over her own look, she wore a sleeveless, backless black top revealing her ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder and short tight white pants, with two dark blue lapels on the front and the back. She also wore an obi around her waist, as well as dark blue arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and had bandages around her tights and ankles.

Gripping her Wakazashi tightly she using all the stealth skills she had slipped silently off the roof and crept up behind the three women who unfortunately were walking side by side so she couldn't get them all.

Sneaking up behind the three women Mikoto quickly stood up behind the Zweihänder wielding woman wrapping an arm around the woman's head, a 'what the-' was all that was heard before Mikoto had slit the woman's throat letting her fall to the ground only to be engulfed in a light blue light.

"Siris no, you'll pay for that," growled the two Turquoise haired girls glaring at Mikoto who jumped back.

Mikoto tapping into her old ANBU personality just smirked a sadistic smirk before flipping through hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Mikoto launching a light blue fireball from her mouth at the two girls who just managed to jump out of the way of the fireball before they both were attacked by Mikoto and a clone who appeared beside Mikoto.

Both girls quickly pulled a blue chainsaw out of their respective bags and brought the unpowered devices up to block Mikoto and her clone's Wakazashis, Mikoto showing her skill as former ANBU didn't let them blocking her blades stop her. Both Mikoto and her clone swung around the chainsaws slamming their hands into the two girl's heads knocking them into two buildings. As soon as the two girls were launched Mikoto and her clone were both engulfed in a plume of smoke and halfway down the street they reappeared.

"I need to stop messing around with training," muttered Mikoto looking to where her and her clone had just been seeing a leaf fluttering in place of the two women, as the two Mikoto's heard the roar of the chainsaws starting up Mikoto turned to her clone and nodded, the clone seeing the nod vanished in a plume of smoke while the original Mikoto pulled out a kunai.

* * *

 **#With Hana#**

The brown haired werewolf form of Hana slammed down onto the street Naruto had directed her too, she saw two women. One woman had light brown hair with three red highlights in it and half of a white mask on her face obscuring the view of one of her grey eyes, she wore a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, featured three leather straps on both her arms and was cut off at her midriff. Her jeans had a section on her right pant leg cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also featured three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wore black fighting gloves and boots.

The other woman also had light brown hair but green eyes and wore a full set of silver armour with black accents that appeared to be a cross between a European knight's chest plate, gauntlets and greaves and a Japanese Samurai hip plates and shoulder guards. She also a headband that went across her hair and forehead. She was equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which were held with brown belts slung across her hip.

Hana let out an ear piercing howl upon seeing the two women, making both of them drop to the ground clutching their heads, while distracted Hana charged forwards backhanding the knight into a building while also drawing her hand back to swipe at the other woman launching her into a different building, as both women were separated Hana lunged forwards towards where she had launched the knight.

Crashing through the walls Hana saw the knight groggily pushing herself to her feet, taking the opportunity to finish her off quickly Hana lunged forwards knocking the woman down once more however this time Hana pinned the green eyed woman to the ground before continually swiping at the woman's upper body and face until moments later the girl under her was engulfed in a blue light before vanishing.

Hana turned around just in time to slice clean through a chunk of wall thrown at her courtesy of the other woman who was glaring at the werewolf.

Hana lunged forwards aiming to clamp her jaw down on the woman's neck, Raiser's rook however quickly jumped out of the way of Hana. The bipedal wolf turned around only for a foot to be thrust upwards into her lower jaw snapping her head back and lifting her an inch off the ground. Hana rolled her head around the foot before glaring at the light brown haired woman before pushing the woman who was slightly off balance already backwards with one paw before swiping at her with the other launching Raiser's rook into yet another building however this time instead of braking through the wall the semi-masked rook hit the wall cracking and putting a severe dent in it but not going through it.

"Oh that's it," growled the woman pushing herself out of the wall, Hana growled glaring at the woman before she threw her paws out to the side and her kunai like claws burst into blue flames.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto continued to lead his peerage through the sewers towards his final destination hearing noises of destruction from above, and due to his sensing ability Naruto could tell that the three of his peerage above ground had engaged their opponents and two of Raiser's peerage joined Ravel in elimination.

Naruto stopped before looking up at the roof of the sewers before then turning around to face the remainder of his peerage.

"Le Fay down there fifty metres there's an exit, three streets west, a rook and a pawn," declared Naruto pointing to a hallway on the left.

"Of course Naruto-sama," declared Le Fay with a slight bow before a pair of wings flared out from behind her and she took off.

"Raynare," spoke Naruto drawing the attention of the woman to him to see him motioning to a manhole above them. "Two streets north, three pawns, be careful," ordered Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Raynare through gritted teeth as she flared out her own wings but unlike everyone else of Naruto's peerage she only had one devil wing the other remained a Fallen Angel wing. Naruto Hmm-ed upon seeing that before shaking it off.

"And me?" questioned Kuroka.

"Two hundred metres down the hall on the left is a hallway down there five hundred metres is an exit, two streets west and one north, a bishop and a pawn," declared Naruto getting a nod from the Nekomata.

"What about you?" asked the woman.

"Raiser is just waiting for me," declared Naruto with a smirk flaring out his wings. "I'll see you once this is over Kuroka," said Naruto with a grin before he took off down the hallway on the left leaving Kuroka to follow his instructions.

* * *

 **#With Le Fay#**

The blond magician found herself floating over the street Naruto had directed her to, sitting sideways on a broomstick she had summoned upon leaving the sewers she observed the two devils below her, of the two of them it was hard to tell which was in fact the rook Naruto had warned her about, as both seemed like they could be the rook, one of the two women had medium length black hair with two buns, one on either side of her head. She wore a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. She appeared to be lacking any weapons or any other equipment. The other girl had blue hair tied into four pony tails two pointed upwards the other two remaining downwards. She wore of a white haori with a red obi, which was worn under a red happi coat. She wore bandages on her forearms and shins, and black guards over her hands. Within said hands rested a wooden pole.

"Hmm eeny meeny miny," muttered Le Fay to herself with a giggle kicking her legs back and forth underneath her. Her fingers began to spark and arc with golden bolts of lightning as she hovered.

"Moe," called Le Fay throwing her hand forward making her choice and launching the lightning from her hands towards taller of the two, black haired woman.

Both of the woman heard the voice from behind them but were to slow to do anything as they turned to see a bolt of lightning flying towards them. The bolt of lightning hit the target knocking her backwards onto the ground as lightning danced and arced off her as she spasmed on the ground.

"You little bitch," growled the blue haired girl glaring at the giggling Le Fay.

"Don't be so mean Devil-sama," giggled Le Fay pouting. Before holding her both of her hands forwards with her index and middle fingers up and thumbs running along the fingers, Le Fay's left hand was pointed upwards while her right was facing down. With that the ground around the other member of Raiser's peerage broke apart and two vines broke out of the ground wrapping around the woman before she could move.

"What the? I can't move," growled the woman. Le Fay smirked before snapping her fingers towards the two women and to their horror a wave of black energy spread from beneath Le Fay and toward the two of them engulfing them in blackness.

"Lalalalala," sang Le Fay as she took off leaving the two darkness cloaked woman behind, as Le Fay got about a street away howls of agony were heard from where the blond had just been.

* * *

 **#With Raynare#**

The Fallen Angel woman glared down at the three devils beneath her, while killing the devils beneath her wouldn't make up for her enslavement it would at least make her feel better, so Raynare formed a ball of blue flames in her hand before concentrating on it with all of her power and the air began to sparkle before the flames turned white still however maintaining a dark blue core.

Raynare threw the ball of flame at one of the devils beneath her, she didn't care to take note of any details of the devils. The fireball hit one of the three women who screamed out in pain as she was engulfed in white and blue flames, however after a second the screams stopped and the woman vanished in a blue flash.

Raynare at this point floated down to the roof of a building landing on the tip of the roof glaring at the two remaining devils Raynare noted the two of them wore maid outfits.

"You're going to pay for that," snarled one of the two women, Raynare rolled her eyes before forming a pink spear of light in her right hand making both maids back up in fear.

"A-a-a light spear," stuttered one of the two women.

"Yes a light spear," snarled Raynare throwing the spear forwards, both maids quickly jumped away from each other and the toxic spear before making a mad dash for Raynare who formed a second another spear just as one of the maids reached her stabbing the spear straight into the woman who stopped dead in her tracks and let out a silent scream of pain before being engulfed in blue light.

Raynare seductively licked her finger as a surge of sadistic pleasure shot through her upon seeing the lights fading from the maid's eyes turning to the last woman Raynare let a sinister smirk cross her features.

"You and I are going to have so much fun," spoke Raynare in a sinister tone leaving the last pawn horrified.

* * *

 **#With Kuroka#**

Kuroka stood atop a roof of a building looking down into the street her eyes narrowed upon seeing two of the three girls had cat ears atop their heads, one of the girls had red hair the other had blue hair and the two their cat ears matching their hair in colour, the last woman had long black hair and wore a purple pink and orange patterned Kimono.

The black haired Nekomata quickly dropped into the street alerting the three devils to her presence.

"Well lookie what we have here" spoke one of the car ear wearing girls.

Kuroka just smirked bringing up her hand holding her index finger up. The Nekomata began to draw a symbol with her hand and purple glyphs formed just in front of her hand, and just after the fifth glyph formed in less than two seconds a cloud of purple miasma flowed out from around her.

"Get back you two," yelled the kimono wearing girl jumping back her wings flaring out her eyes wide upon seeing the miasma. However despite her waning the two cat girls weren't fast enough to get away from the miasma and upon the mist reaching them they fell down coughing.

"Wh-What the h-hell is this?" coughed the red haired girl.

"Nothing special," replied Kuroka with a smirk moving forwards her two tails swaying behind her holding her two hands up two light blue orbs formed in her hands as she stalked through the mist she pointed her hands at the two coughing devils. As Kuroka stepped between the two girls the two blue orbs shot from Kuroka's hands and into the two girls faces and with that the two girls vanished in a shimmer of light blue.

"Why don't you come down here and we fight bishop to bishop?" suggested Kuroka looking up at the flying bishop who shook her head.

"No thank you Kuroka-san I think I'll stay up here so if you wish to fight you will have to come up here," spoke the woman only for her eyes to go wide as a purple hexagon appeared behind Kuroka and an orb of blue energy appeared on each corner of the shape Kuroka threw her hand forwards and the six orbs launched forwards spinning around forming a ring that slammed into the bishop engulfing her in smoke.

As the smoke the woman fell out of the cloud and just before she hit the ground she vanished in a show of light blue light.

"Well that takes care of that," muttered Kuroka turning her wings flaring out before she took off into the air.

* * *

 **#With Seras#**

The blond Draculina glared at the purple haired queen in front of her, seeing no wounds on the woman she narrowed her eyes only for her to see a vial behind the other queen.

"Phoenix tears," muttered Seras letting her arms once more dissolve into bloody claws.

Yubelluna pointed her wand at Seras once more, however before she could even focus her magic Seras lunged forwards at speeds the purple eyed woman hadn't seen from the Draculina before.

Seras spun around violently her arms becoming like bloody scythes as she charged closer and closer to Yubelluna, the purple haired queen had no choice but to jump back over and over. However there was only so long until she hit a wall. Seras in her spin smirked upon seeing Yubelluna backed against a wall, however the woman dropped low and rolled under Seras' strikes.

Yubelluna using the small amount of room she created to her advantage she pointed her wand at Seras once more before flames quickly engulfed Seras.

"As I said last time you tried that Yubelluna, my flames are better," growled Seras as the flames died down around her revealing a protective sphere of light blue flames. Before Yubelluna could do anything else she was forced to jump away as a hail of gunfire was unleashed towards her.

As the airborne queen glanced at Seras her eyes went wide as once more blood like pikes shot towards her piercing her chest in seven different places and this time to make sure the woman was finished Seras once more pulled out a Harkonnen and placing the tip of the barrel against Yubelluna forehead Seras pulled the trigger.

A loud bang rang throughout the area and Yubelluna vanished in a cloud of blue light.

* * *

 **#With Hana#**

The two rooks glared at each other, Hana let out an ear piercing howl before she ran at Isabella, who despite a quick wince from the howl ran forwards at Hana cocking her fist back. Hana threw a clawed hand out wide before bringing it back in for a swipe across the other rook's midsection, however the masked rook caught the strike with her hand before throwing her own strike towards Hana who blocked the attack with her free hand.

As their limbs became locked the two women jumped back from each other, instantly upon landing twenty feet back from the other rook Hana pushed off the ground towards a building, kicking off the building Hana flew towards the masked rook. Isabella quickly brought her arms up to block the strike, however as Hana's clawed paws hit the limbs her feet hit the ground and Hana brought her leg up kneeing Isabella in the stomach knocking the wind out of her, Hana's claws now free reached forwards and grabbing Isabella by the head she planted the rook into the ground cracking and shattering the ground around the two of them unbeknownst to Hana because her claw was coving the woman's face but Isabella was smirking as she was engulfed in light blue light.

After the woman vanished, Hana walked forwards, her fur beginning to recede into her skin, as her fur was half the length she dropped to the ground on her hands and knees breathing hard.

* * *

 **#With Mikoto#**

Mikoto held her weapons tightly as the two women ran out of the destroyed buildings, Mikoto's eyes morphed from the charcoal black orbs to a sinister red with a black six pointed Shuriken in them.

" **Amaterasu,** " called Mikoto glaring at one of the two girls, the black flames of Amaterasu forming on the girl's chainsaw.

"Uh what the?" questioned the girl concerned, stopping as the flame spread over the device.

Mikoto smirked as she brought her Wakazashi up to block a downwards strike from the other girl and her chainsaw.

" **Katon Endan (Fire Style Flame Bullet),** " called Mikoto launching a fireball straight at the girl at close range the fireball exploded launching the girl back however Mikoto was engulfed in smoke just before the explosion.

"NEL" screamed the previously stopped girl only for the voice of Mikoto to speak out from behind her.

" **Katon Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Style Great Fire Annihilation),** " called Mikoto breathing out a stream of flames launching the girl forwards, before the girl even landed she and her chainsaw vanished in a show of blue lights.

"ILE," called the other girl glaring at Mikoto as she pushed herself to her feet, however before anything else could happen a blade was run across her throat and she fell down vanishing in a plume of blue lights.

"You can dispel now," declared Mikoto looking to her clone who nodded vanishing a plume of smoke.

* * *

 **#With Raynare#**

The black haired Fallen Angel glared at the last devil before her who was looking at her horrified. Raynare quickly jumped down from the roof and ran at the devil while she was still petrified with fear, Raynare quickly formed a spear of light and stabbed it into the woman's hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed the girl as she was pushed back into the ground and the spear pinning her hand to the ground.

"I told you we were going to have lots of fun," spoke Raynare forming a second light spear and stabbing it through the girl's other hand a look of glee passing over Raynare's face at the Devil's anguished screams.

Raynare formed another two spears before turning around and stabbing them through the woman's knees once more making her scream out in pain Raynare licked her fingers in sadistic pleasure hearing the screams.

"You're screams, they're … magical," declared Raynare letting out a moan of sadistic pleasure, Raynare then knelt down her knees coming to rest either side of the woman as she wreathed in pain.

"I could rape you, you know, right now," muttered Raynare tracing her finger alone the girl's chin making her pull away from the Fallen Angel's gentle touch.

"I could do it and no-one would be able to stop me, I could suffocate you with my pussy or my tits," spoke Raynare running her hands down the woman's side the woman letting out a whimper.

"But I don't think I will," declared Raynare sitting back up forming a ball of blue flames in her hand.

"In fact right now I think I'll settle for this," spoke Raynare as the flames turned white before she slammed the ball of fire into the pinned woman who let out one last tortured scream before she faded away in a flash of blue lights.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto pushed up the manhole cover and flew out of the sewers as the metal disc fell back down Naruto turned to where he felt Raiser and rolled his eyes.

"Should have known," muttered Naruto looking at the Hokage's mansion.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x2) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Ok people that's a wrap**

 **so this chapter we have the rating game between Naruto's peerage and Raiser's peerage**

 **starting out we have the two groups appearing in Konoha, Naruto and his peerage atop the Hokage Mountain**

 **after a brief surmise of Naruto's plan Seras blows Ravel out of the sky**

 **before Naruto and his peerage minus Seras leap off the hokage mountain and head down into Konoha's sewers**

 **where we have them split up Mikoto and Hana beign the first to peel off**

 **then we have some of the fight between Seras and** **Yubelluna**

 **followed by Mikoto and her 'bout' with Siris, Ile and Nel**

 **and then Hana V Karlamine and Isabella**

 **then cutting back to Naruto we have the rest of the peerage split off from out blond hero**

 **Le Fay against Xuelan and Mira**

 **then Raynare verses Shuriya Marion and Bürent**

 **then we have Kuroka, Mihae, Ni and Li**

 **finally we close the chapter finishing off the fights and Naruto emerging at the Hokage mansion to face Raiser**

 **Alrighty then with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	20. Angels Fall And Devils Rise VI

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto looked up to the Hokage's mansion he could sense Raiser's power signature within the walls of the building, Naruto kept his wings out and pulled Alastor out of the sheath on his back before summoning Brynhildr in his other hand.

Walking forwards Naruto cloaked both weapons his weapons in their respective elements Brynhildr in blue flames, Alastor purple lightning. Continuing his pace forwards Naruto cleanly sliced through the metal gates of the Hokage's mansion and continued into the compound.

Kicking the doors off the hinges Naruto strode into the building and continued up the stairs kicking the doors of the upstairs lounge open Naruto found Raiser sitting in one of the two sofas with a smug grin on his face.

"Finally made it runt," spoke Raiser trying to taunt Naruto.

"I don't know why you're so cocky you're the only one left of your peerage while I have all of mine left," said Naruto with a smirk, making Raiser frown.

"You could have your entire peerage plus the peerages of those two bitches you have wrapped around your fingers and still not lay a finger on me," declared Raiser his cocky smirk returning in full force Naruto narrowed his eyes at the elder Phenex and before Raiser could blink, Naruto was engulfed in smoke and Raiser felt a searing pain in his neck.

As flames engulfed the open wound Raiser turned to glare behind him at Naruto who had clearly cut through his neck.

"I see the rumours of you picking up a sword were true," spoke Raiser standing up his neck healing. "Well so have I," continued Raiser holding his hand forwards where a ring of flames formed.

The flame ring floated backwards revealing the hilt of a Katana with red tassel tied to the tip of the hilt, Raiser grasped the hilt as the ring continued onwards revealing a sheathed katana in a blood red sheath.

As the flames died down Raiser gripped the sheath of the blade and quickly drew the blade revealing the blade itself to be a bright silver.

"That blade has never tasted the flesh or blood of mortal or immortal alike, both of mine have swum in it," spoke Naruto a grin appearing on his face as he stepped forwards the spark son Alastor beginning to grow to the size of boa constrictors while the blue flames on Brynhildr roared with an intensity unmatched by any.

In an instant both Phenex born devils bolted forwards clashing Raiser's clean Katana meeting Naruto's flame coated blade.

"Your style is sloppy," declared Naruto bringing Alastor up to strike Raiser at his neck. Raiser simply let the blade slice through his neck once more before forming a fireball and launching it at Naruto. "Your attacks predictable," continued Naruto vanishing in a plume of smoke replaced with a book. "Your stance unrefined," said Naruto appearing behind Raiser swinging his blade through the Phenex once more, the elder Phenex turned Naruto.

"It doesn't matter your attacks don't do anything to me," smirked the pure blonde Phenex as his face stitched itself back together through flames.

"So you think," muttered Naruto under his breath as he jumped back, Naruto glanced to his other blade, he could quite easily slice Raiser to pieces but that would raise to many questions. Naruto from his retreated position raised his hand, the one holding the hilt of Alastor, the index and middle finger raised before Raiser could ask what was going on a bolt of lightning slammed through the celling electrifying Raiser, arcs of purple electricity dancing across his skin.

"You think you're petty little sparks hurt me?" questioned Raiser arrogantly.

"No but that's not why I did that," replied Naruto dashing forwards once more bringing Brynhildr up for an upwards strike, Raiser tried to move to block the strike however he found himself unable to move. Naruto's blade sliced clean through Raiser's pelvis and up through the chest.

"What the hell?" questioned Raiser as his body reformed.

"I take it you noticed," spoke Naruto with a grin as Raiser tried to move his hands only for the blond to slice clean through Raiser's head below his eyes and above his nose before slicing through Raiser's chest from shoulder to hip, then again through the head from the top of the head over one eye and the nose and below the other eye and through the cheek. "My lightning may not hurt you Raiser but it can paralyse you," smirked Naruto.

"ENOUGH" roared Raiser throwing flames out all around him incinerating the entire room the two were standing in. Naruto managed to jump back from Raiser just in time to avoid most of the flames.

"Well now that's rude," said Naruto with a teasing smirk wisps of blue flames flickering around him.

"Karlamine said I wasn't much of a swordsman," spoke Raiser tossing the Katana to the side before bright yellow flames began to flicker around him.

"Ah given up on pretending you can wield a sword and moved on to pretending you can use fire magic," taunted Naruto with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'll show you, you little shit," snarled Raiser forming a fireball about the size of a basketball and launching it at Naruto. The blond redhead himself just lazily dodged to the side letting the ball fly passed him, however before Naruto could blink a second fireball was flying at him quirking a brow Naruto simply leaned back and the ball flew over his bent form. Using Naruto's position against him Raiser formed yet another fireball and threw it at Naruto's feet, Naruto sensing the fireball approaching kicked off the ground flipping backwards into hand stand and then pushing off the ground landing about five feet back into the hallway on his feet once more.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto as yet another fireball flew at him, Naruto brought Brynhildr up slicing into the air leaving a green scar in the air which quickly sucked in the fireball.

"What the hell?" questioned Raiser looking at Naruto's technique sceptically. Naruto just smirked and shot upwards out of the building smashing through the roof. "Damn you fucking brat," snarled Raiser following Naruto's lead and shooting upwards out of the building. In the air above the flaming mansion Naruto floated a smirk on his face one of his blades gone the other returned to its sheath on his back his hands out to the side, purple lightning dancing between his fingers, while blue balls of fire the size of tennis balls floated inches above his hands.

"Come on Raiser show me what you've got," called Naruto as the two balls of fire started to spin around him slowly, Raiser snarled and threw fireballs towards Naruto. The multi-clan devil let his wings dissipate and let himself drop twenty metres to avoid the fireballs as his own fire sped up to the point of forming a ring of fire around him.

Naruto watched with mild curiosity as the fireballs thrown by Raiser rebounded and once more flew towards Naruto who smirked and insane smirk.

"That's more like it," declared Naruto with a grin. As the flames drew closer and closer to Naruto he threw his hand out and in an instant Raiser's incoming fireballs stopped dead in their tracks and turned light blue.

"What the hell?" questioned Raiser looking at his turned fireballs, trying to take them back only to find he couldn't before his eyes went wide as Naruto shot the fireballs back to him, Raiser quickly dropped letting the fireballs fly right over him, however Raiser failed to notice Naruto flying at him. Naruto's flame ring tore into Raiser who could do nothing as the flames ripped him in half, before Raiser could do anything else Naruto slammed his hand into Raiser's face running electricity though the man's body, or at least half of his body. Raiser's legs once free of his torso fell towards the ground, the two legs burst into flames and flew back towards Raiser only for Naruto to point his hand towards his the flames.

Once again the flames turned blue and bent to Naruto's whims.

"Son of a bitch," growled Raiser as the flames flew away from the man, Raiser winced as what was left of his legs were stolen from him and the bottom of his body caught alight and Raiser winced as his immortal body was forced to regrow his legs from nothing.

"Good to know I can cause you some pain cous," declared Naruto with a smirk. Raiser turned to glare at Naruto. Naruto threw his hand out to the side once more and summoned Brynhildr in his hand with a smirk of sadistic glee Naruto brought the weapon forwards and stabbed the weapon into Raiser's chest. Raiser quickly using his reformed knee slammed the flaming appendage into Naruto's chest making the younger blond grunt in pain as his grip on Raiser lessened, Raiser quickly formed a fireball before launching it pushing Naruto back and forcing the two Phenex apart.

"NARUTO-SAMA" called the worried voice of Le Fay.

"Stay back this is my fight," replied Naruto stopping Le Fay, Kuroka, Mikoto and Hana who along with Raynare all stood nearby watching the fight.

" _I have a clear shot Naruto-sama"_ declared Seras through their mental link.

" _No Seras stay out of this,"_ ordered Naruto while he could tell his vampire was less than happy she accept his decision and stayed her hand.

Naruto glared back at Raiser his body arcing violently with purple lightning with fireballs floating around him.

"Alright Raiser time we settle this," declared Naruto.

"My thought's exactly," replied Raiser.

As if brought on by an unforeseen signal the two Phenexs flew at each other both throwing forward streams of flames to hit each other, the four streams of flames met at the middle of their clash if anything Naruto's were winning but only by an inch or two at most. As the two flew forwards Naruto stopped abruptly and flipped mid-air his heel slamming into the top of Raiser's head sending him rocketing into the ground. Raiser created a small crater as he landed and coughed up a glob of spit and blood.

"Little shit," groaned Raiser rolling over to push himself to his feet only for a bolt of purple lightning to rain down from the sky slamming into Raiser's back forcing him once more to the ground.

"Face it Raiser you can't win, my control of flames is superior, I have an alternate element with my lightning and I can fight with a blade you can't," spoke Naruto condescendingly. Raiser glared up at Naruto.

"Not a hope in hell pipsqueak," declared Raiser flaring his wings out and shooting upwards into the sky above Naruto.

"I wasn't planning on using this on you but screw it," said Raiser holding both hands above his head a huge fireball forming above his head. The fireball steadily grew in size until it dwarfed the size of the property around the Hoakge's mansion, and even kept growing until the point it was almost as large as a district of the village, but still the fireball kept growing.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at the size of the fireball but otherwise let Raiser increase the size of his fireball until it dwarfed the village of Konohagakure itself.

"This Fireball is the biggest I can create, it takes most of my energy to maintain it but to wipe that smug grin off your face it's WORTH IT," snarled Raiser as he threw the fireball towards Naruto. Naruto eyed the fireball, before once more summoning Brynhildr.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto slicing at the air, putting more power into the technique then usual to absorb the entirety of Raiser's miniature sun, the flames began to be absorbed they spiralled around and were absorbed into the slash. The flames were slowly but surely sucked into the slash.

As the flames vanished Naruto turned to Raiser to see him looking wobbly before after a second Raiser fell backwards dropping to the ground with a dull thud.

Naruto lowered himself to the ground and the area around everyone went white.

After a moment the whiteness died down and Naruto and his peerage found themselves back within the arena in the underworld. Glancing around Naruto and his peerage noted that most of the people within the stands wore looks of shock some even looking at them in horror, however through the deathly silence one sound arose. Clapping. Looking to the source of the clapping Naruto smirked as he saw Rias clapping, the red head was quickly joined by Sona, then Tsubaki and Akeno, followed by the rest of both girl's peerages and the Gremory, Phenex and Sitri head families and within minuted the entire arena broke out into rounds of applause, roars of congratulations and whistles. Naruto bowed his head before he and his peerage vanished in a flash of blue fire.

* * *

 **#Gremory Castle Grounds#**

Naruto and his peerage appeared in the gardens of Gremory castle, Naruto upon materialising turned to his peerage.

"You lot did well out there today," said Naruto congratulating his peerage.

"However for future reference your particularly Raynare in a rating game don't toy with them eliminate them as quickly as possible," spoke Naruto.

"What about you then, you toyed with Raiser we could have helped," replied Raynare.

"That was… yes I did, but that was me displaying my strength something I hadn't had the chance to do and that was the point of the rating game itself: to show the devil population I have Kuroka has control of her powers, I have control of her and that I am not to be trifled with," spoke Naruto.

"That being said Raynare you represent Naruto threatening to rape a fallen opponent even for a devil is appalling," spoke a voice from behind them, Naruto turned to see Sirzechs before turning back to Raynare with a quirked brow, the former Fallen Angel looked away from her master.

"I see, so that's why you took so long eliminating your final opponent," muttered Naruto looking to Raynare.

"Raynare, Seras," spoke Naruto as he walked away, the two followed Seras pushing Raynare along to get her to move.

"The rest of you we're leaving tomorrow so relax for now," said Naruto glancing back to his peerage who all nodded, the four of them nodded. Naruto meanwhile headed towards the castle.

" _What are we doing Naruto-sama?"_ questioned Seras through their mental link.

" _Raynare threatened to rape her opponent, she needs to be punished,"_ replied Naruto, Seras knew he knew that's not what she wanted to know but given he didn't expand on what he said Seras didn't push the matter. Walking into the castle Naruto and his two peerage members headed towards his room.

It took about five minutes of walking before the three of them to reach Naruto's room once inside Naruto sat on his bed.

"Kneel," ordered Naruto sternly looking to Raynare, who quickly dropped to her knees, Seras meanwhile stood with her back to the door and arms crossed. "So you threatened to rape your opponent," spoke Naruto getting a quick nod from Raynare. "I know you hate me and hate it here but I can't have you doing something like that Raynare you're my pawn," said Naruto, Raynare gulped nervously to afraid to even look at Naruto. "Look at me," ordered Naruto, Raynare hesitated, and that was all Naruto needed a collar like marking formed around Raynare's neck and she fell forwards moaning.

"All yours Seras don't break her," spoke Naruto standing from his bed before walking to the door leaving Raynare on the floor moaning as her clothes rubbed against her erogenous zones.

"Yes Naruto-sama," spoke Seras stepping forwards before smacking Raynare's ass making the Fallen Angel moan, Naruto stepped out of the room not noticing a tear leaving Raynare's eye.

" _Tou-san, Ototo save me"_ mentally begged Raynare as Seras began to torment her.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto walked down the halls of Gremory castle he hated having to put Raynare through what he was but he couldn't just let her go or kill her.

"Naruto," spoke a voice making Naruto look up shaking his head.

"Yeah Oba-san?" questioned Naruto looking to Venelana who was looking at him slightly concerned.

"Can I have a word?" asked the woman, Naruto nodded and followed her.

The two devils walked down the halls of the castle, Naruto following the brown haired Gremory Matriarch, eventually the two devils walked into the library, Venelana lead Naruto through the many book and scroll filled shelves at the back Naruto and Venelana found themselves at a small area clear of books with a pair of sofas either side of a coffee table.

"Naruto sit," spoke Venelana pointing to one of the sofas, before sitting on the other one. Naruto sat down on the sofa and looked to Venelana confused. Venelana wasn't looking at Naruto, the woman sighed before turning to the blond.

"Why did you turn Raynare?" questioned Venelana looking the blond dead in the eyes, Naruto looked away from the woman.

"You know why I told Sirzechs why," said Naruto trying not to look at Venelana.

"Naruto I was there when you told him we know you're lying," replied Venelana. "So I'll ask again, why did you really, turn Raynare?" asked Venelana. Naruto sighed before looking to his devilmother.

"I told you I was taken in by the Hero clan yes," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the woman who looked confused "Well while I was there I was trained, I was the best of my age group hell I was the best of three age groups above me. The leaders took note, and I'm not just talking Hero leaders"

"The Grigori," spoke Venelana looking at Naruto shocked.

"Yeah the Grigori, well more specifically Azazel," continued Naruto "he took a vested interest in me, he started training me himself, he would take me fishing, he would offer me advice, he became a father figure to me," spoke Naruto

"So you turned Raynare so you didn't have to kill your father figure's daughter?" suggested Venelana getting a nod from Naruto. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"If that was my official reason for it that would have been put in the mission report, anybody could look through them and find out that and with that two weeks at most before I get called a Fallen Angel spy," declared Naruto looking away from the woman.

"Does she know?" asked Venelana.

"Raynare?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Venelana. "No, Azazel knows though I told him so we didn't have him getting pissed at the devils and trying to go to war with us," spoke Naruto.

"Alright thank you for telling me the truth Naruto," replied Venelana.

"Can I go?" asked Naruto Venelana nodded so Naruto got up and walked out of the room leaving Venelana to her thoughts.

Naruto walked out of the library and down the halls of the castle, his mind flickering back to the rating game.

"I need to see Ajuka," muttered Naruto before he vanished in a plume of fire.

* * *

 **#Astaroth Castle#**

Naruto appeared in a flare of flames outside the gates of the Astaroth castle, the guards stopped Naruto.

"State your name and business" ordered one of the guards.

"Naruto Gremory Phenex and I'd like to speak to Beelzebub-sama," spoke Naruto the two guards were about to send him away when a voice stopped them.

"Naruto Gremory Phenex to what to I owe this pleasure?" questioned Ajuka stepping towards the gates.

"I want to discuss something Ajuka," said Naruto.

"Show some respect," snarled the gate guards.

"Same to you lot," spoke Ajuka to the guards, "Naruto is my guest and my friend" continued the man, "Come Naruto," finished the man turning back and walking towards the castle Naruto smirked and followed the man.

"So what can I do for you Naruto?" asked the Satan.

"It's something that maybe shouldn't be discussed so openly," said Naruto making the Satan look at him confused but nodded and then quickly lead Naruto towards his office.

"Nii-sama" spoke a voice approaching Naruto and Ajuka.

"Oh Diodora I'm sorry can it wait a bit?" asked Ajuka looking to the young man.

"Sorry I didn't realise you had company I'll leave you be then," spoke the man turning around and walking away.

" _I don't like him,"_ thought Naruto to himself looking at the retreating form of Diodora Astaroth.

"That's my younger Brother Naruto," spoke Ajuka, before turning and leading Naruto once more towards his office.

After a few minutes of walking the two men arrived at the office, stepping inside Naruto closed the door behind him.

"So what's with all the cloak and dagger stuff Naruto? You're making it seem like you want me to murder someone," said Ajuka.

"No murdering someone I can handle myself however what I'm going to ask could shake the Rating Game system to its core," declared Naruto making Ajuka's eyes go wide.

"Well you're obviously calling in that favour so what did you have in mind?" asked Ajuka, Naruto smirked.

* * *

 **#With Raynare And Seras#**

"I want you to know Raynare I take no pleasure in this," spoke Seras sitting on Naruto's bed watching Raynare wreathe in pleasure.

"Then why the FUck are yOOOOOOU doing it?" questioned Raynare moaning as her tits and pussy rubbed on the floor.

"Naruto-sama is my highest priority his orders I will carry out to the letter, however just one bit of advice for you," spoke Seras making the Fallen Angel glare at her. "Respect Naruto-sama and he will treat you like family, disrespect him and he will treat you worse than he is now and he will leave you like this for days," Continued the vampire. Raynare glared at her before moaning as Seras slapped Raynare on the ass again. "So don't do shit like you pulled today and this won't happen again," said Seras simply. Raynare glared up at Seras before moaning like a cheap whore.

* * *

 **#With Naruto, Phenex Castle#**

Naruto appeared out the front of the castle in a plume of fire a smirk plastered on his face. Naruto walked away from the front of the castle headed towards the rear gardens.

"Naruto to what do we owe this pleasure?" asked Ruval looking to his younger cousin as the bond redhead walked passed the man.

"I'm here to see Ravel," said Naruto stopping to talk to his cousin.

"Oh ok, nice work out there today by the way," spoke Ruval.

"Thanks," said Naruto with a grin before walking away from the elder Phenex.

Naruto walked towards where he could feel Ravel's energy signature, finding her sitting out the back of the castle at a table.

"Hey there Ravel-chan," spoke Naruto drawing the girls attention to him.

"Naruto-nii," said Ravel looking to the man.

"Sorry about earlier Seras didn't hurt you badly did she?" questioned Naruto brushing the younger blonde's hair out of her face getting a good look.

"No it stung but I know why you did it," spoke Ravel smiling up at Naruto.

"I'm still sorry," replied Naruto taking a seat opposite her.

"So why are you here Nii-san?" questioned Ravel.

"I'm here to talk about our deal," said Naruto making Ravel's mood drop suddenly.

"Oh," muttered Ravel sadly looking down at the table.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto stood at the rear of the Phenex castle with Seras in front of him, Alastor in his hands and Ravel behind him.

"Nii-san?" called Ravel drawing Naruto's attention back to her.

"Yeah Ravel-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Do you have any ideas about other peerage members you may want?" asked Ravel looking to Naruto curious.

"Well I did have a few people in Konoha in mind but they're already reincarnated Devils so not really," spoke Naruto.

"I'd be happy to be one of your Bishops," suggested Ravel quietly before looking away from Naruto

"Ravel-chan," said Naruto drawing her attention back to him to see him smiling.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I'm going back to Konoha when I can and I don't trust those pigs not to hurt my precious little cousin," spoke Naruto hugging Ravel.

"But I want to help you," spoke Ravel looking up at Naruto.

"Alright I've got a deal, after I leave Konoha when I come back if I still have a bishop you can join my peerage then deal?" questioned Naruto.

"Deal," spoke Ravel with a nod

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

"Hey, hey I still want you Ravel," spoke Naruto.

"But I'm a bishop, Kuroka and Le Fay are your bishops what are you going to trade one of them away for me?" asked Ravel looking to Naruto shocked.

"No nothing like that," said Naruto making Ravel look down sadly only for a blood red bishop to be slid into her view.

"An Evil Piece? How? You've used both of your Bishops" questioned Ravel.

"Yes I have used both of my Bishops however, I also had a favour owed to me by a certain Satan, and I used that favour to get some extra Evil pieces," spoke Naruto.

"No way, a full set?" questioned Ravel, Naruto shook his head.

"No just a rook, a knight, a bishop and four pawns but if you're still willing I'd be quite happy to have you in my peerage," said Naruto with a smile, before he was tackle hugged by Ravel.

"Thank you Nii-san, Thank you," squealed Ravel hugging Naruto tightly.

"It was a promise Ravel I don't break my promises," spoke Naruto with a smile. "Let's go get you off your brother's peerage," said Naruto standing up lifting Ravel up as he stood, the girl dropped to the ground and nodded before both Phenexs walked into the castle.

Quickly walking through the halls the two came to the dining room.

"Oh Naruto I didn't know you were here," said a voice from behind the pair.

"Yes well Ruby-oba I have a promise to keep," spoke Naruto with a grin placing a hand onto Ravel's shoulder.

"But you've used both of your bishops?" replied Ruby confused.

"I got a third," spoke Naruto quickly flicking his hand up tossing the bishop up into the air.

"How?" questioned Ruby.

"I gave Ajuka something he really, really wanted so he gave me something I really, really wanted," replied Naruto with a grin.

"Alright but promise you'll keep her safe Naruto," said Ruby hesitantly.

"I will Ruby-Oba I promise," spoke Naruto before turning back to the doors and pushing them open.

"Raiser," called Naruto making the man look up from his whiskey to glare at the younger blond.

"What do you want," snarled the older Phenex glaring at Naruto. The blond red haired devil threw his third Bishop piece at Raiser.

"Ravel's mine now," declared Naruto wrapping an arm around Ravel and walking out of the room leaving the moping Raiser behind.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto woke as the light shinned through the window shining on his face, as usual he found himself pinned to the bed by multiple weights however this time in addition to Rias, Akeno, Mikoto, Seras, Kuroka and Koneko Naruto found his chest weighed down although that one was on him, looking down Naruto saw the resting face of Raynare, he had left her in perpetual sexually euphoric agony for the entire afternoon the day before and she didn't even have the energy to move after Naruto allowed her to cum and thus she had joined the blond in his bed.

" _She's pretty cute"_ thought Naruto looking down at the woman who had a small smile on her face as she slept.

" _She is a Fallen Angel Naruto-sama it's in her DNA to be attractive,"_ came the voice of Seras through their mental link.

" _Did I wake you Seras?"_ questioned Naruto glancing at Seras to his left, Seras opened her eyes and looked to Naruto shaking her head.

" _I've been awake for hours,"_ replied Seras her eyes locking on to those of Naruto.

" _You know Rias wants to come with you now that you're taking Ravel,"_ spoke Seras looking at her master.

" _I know,"_ replied Naruto.

" _She asked me to try and convince you to let her come with us last night,"_ said Seras.

" _I know that too,"_ replied Naruto looking up at the ceiling.

" _So are you going to let her or do you have another plan?"_ asked Seras.

" _No either way,"_ replied Naruto unsure.

"Naruto-kun," spoke Rias drawing the blonde's attention to her. "I want to come with you back to the Elemental Nations," continued Rias.

"I know Rias-chan, but it's not safe I know you can defend yourself, but and I mean no insult to your skills but you'd need to be stronger to be able to defend yourself," said Naruto.

"But you're taking Ravel," complained Rias.

"She is and will be support as far back from any danger as I can keep her and when I can't keep her out of danger Seras will be watching her," declared Naruto.

"Please Naruto-kun," begged Rias.

"I'm sorry Rias," spoke Naruto gently easing his hand out from under Seras and Mikoto before cupping Rias' face and pulling her into a gentle kiss, Rias was shocked by the sudden affectionate gesture but quickly kissed him back, her tongue running over his lip begging for entrance, Naruto obliged and deepened their kiss their tongues caressing each other's. After several minutes of an intense make out the two devils pulled back from each other.

"I'm really, really sorry Rias but I can't let you, but I promise you as soon as I can I will come back for you, and I swear to everything holy and unholy that we will be together from then on," declared Naruto with no small amount of conviction.

"Ok," spoke Rias quietly, looking down.

"I promise Rias and I never break my promises," declared Naruto.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x6) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **So a couple of things first, to the guest who keeps telling me i'm overusing and incorrectly using 'Declared' explain it and i might pay attention otherwise i will continue to delete your stupid comments.**

 **next there won't be a chapter next Monday, for those of you who follow Reaper Of Remnant the lack of chapter is because i'm taking Reaper of Hiatus**

 **alright onto the chapter review**

 **to kick us off we have Naruto facing Raiser, now before people say anything Naruto didn't use Excalibur or Calamity Control because that would raise to many questions.**

 **ok following that we have Naruto's punishment of Raynare leaving her on the edge of orgasmic bliss for hours on end.**

 **Then we have Naruto calling in the favour from Ajuka getting more Evil pieces**

 **followed by Naruto getting Ravel from Raiser's peerage**

 **and finally Rias trying to convince Naruto to let her go with him**

 **Anywho i've said my bit so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	21. Misty Horizons I

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto and his peerage appeared on the beach of the Land Of Waves in a flash of blue fire.

"So this is the elemental nations, the air is cool here," spoke Ravel taking a deep breath of the cool ocean air.

"Well this is the Land Of Waves, just a small part of the elemental nations but yes," replied Naruto smiling to his cousin. "Come on let's see how construction is going," said Naruto leading the group away from the beach.

"Construction?" asked Raynare looking to Naruto.

"Construction of the bridge to connect this island to the mainland, we agreed to protect the builders in exchange for passage to Kirigakure," spoke Seras glancing to Raynare.

The trip was short, but lively with Raynare and Ravel asking questions about the elemental nations as a whole, Seras, Mikoto, Naruto, Le Fay and even Kuroka answering the questions to the best of their abilities.

Arriving at the bridge the peerage found people packing up, looking on confused Naruto walked over to the nearest worker.

"Hey why's everyone packing up?" asked Naruto unable to see the bridge through the mist.

"Oh hey it's you, the bridge is finished we're just packing everything up," said the man.

"That's good, any idea where Tazuna, Zabuza or my mother are?" asked Naruto looking to the man.

"Uh last I saw they were headed towards the centre of town," replied the man.

"Thanks," spoke Naruto walking away, giving his peerage a follow gesture as he walked towards town.

As they walked to the town Naruto stretched out his senses finding Tazuna, Zabuza and his mother weren't in the town centre but in fact in Gato's former mansion, so quickly moving forwards the peerage made their way towards the former Uzumaki compound.

Walking into the main building Naruto stopped and turned to his peerage.

"Well we're here you can all head off, except you Raynare and you Ravel," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the young Phenex and slight glare from Raynare but she nodded anyway.

The rest of Naruto's peerage minus Raynare, Ravel and Seras all headed away, Naruto wasn't surprised Seras stayed. Naruto turned and began walking toward the energy signatures of Zabuza, Kushina and Tazuna, walking into the kitchen they found the three each with a bottle of sake in hand.

"Celebrating a job well done?" questioned Naruto surprising all three of the people within the room.

"Hey the Gaki is back," spoke the somewhat drunken Zabuza.

"How'd the rating game go sweetie?" asked Kushina looking to Naruto with a smile.

"Slaughtered him," replied Naruto.

"And who was him?" asked Kushina.

"Raiser," declared Naruto.

"And who are these two?" asked Zabuza motioning to the two new additions.

"This is Raynare and Ravel, Raynare is my pawn, Ravel is my bishop and also my cousin," declared Naruto.

"Ruby and Rilvine's girl?" questioned Kushina looking to Ravel who nodded nervously.

"Don't be so nervous Ravel, come give Aunty Kushina a hug," spoke Kushina with a smile holding her arms out wide, Ravel looked to Naruto who nodded, Ravel then turned to Kushina before walking into the woman's arms hugging her.

"Nice to meet you Aunty Kushina," said Ravel looking up to the woman with a grin.

"You remind me so much of Ruby," spoke Kushina shaking her head with a smile as she hugged Ravel, Kushina blinked before looking to Naruto confused.

"How is Ravel your Bishop did you trade away Le Fay or Kuroka?" asked Kushina with a quirked brow and her niece in her arms.

"No Ajuka owed me a favour so I got more evil pieces," said Naruto with a shrug.

"You finished your other business now Gaki?" asked Zabuza looking to Naruto who nodded.

"We've already organised a boat to Kiri one of my friends will take you tomorrow," spoke Tazuna with a grin before drinking his sake, Naruto nodded to the man.

"Thank you Tazuna," spoke the devil.

* * *

 **#Next Day#**

Naruto stood with his peerage, his mother, Sasuke, Itachi and Zabuza's group at the docks with them was Tazuna's friend the ship captain.

"Alright it should take about a week to get to Kirigakure providing there are no problems," said the man leading the large group to his ship.

"Actually not Kiri, the eastern most island," declared Zabuza, making the captain look to him then to Naruto who nodded to the man.

"Ok then that knocks about two days off our journey then, but pirates have been active in the area so-" began the captain.

"Just get us to the island we'll handle any pirates," spoke Naruto interrupting the captain the man looked to the young devil nodding.

"Alright then," replied the captain looking confused before walking away.

"So I take it the main rebel base is on that island then," spoke Naruto glancing to Zabuza who nodded.

"If we come across any pirates if at all possible don't destroy their ships, they would be quite helpful for getting supplies in and troops out," requested Zabuza getting a nod from Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto lay atop the sail basking in the sun when a yell from the crow's nest made him jump.

"PIRATES OFF THE PORT SIDE," Called a voice Naruto looked to the man, before off to the left side of the ship to see in fact there was a ship flying a Jolly Roger. Jumping up Naruto took a step off the wooden beam he stood on a fell down to the deck of the ship landing in a crouch.

"Zabuza?" questioned Naruto turning to the man.

"How many did you see?" asked the Kiri native.

"Three ships at least a hundred people on each," replied Naruto.

"Any ninja?" asked Zabuza.

"Couple of chunin at most spread amongst the three," declared Naruto.

"Your call Gaki," said Zabuza looking to Naruto.

"Alright then, you and your crew take one ship," ordered Naruto getting a nod from Zabuza.

"Haku, Gozu, Meizu come on," called Zabuza vaulting over the side of the ship followed by his three followers.

"Kaa-chan take Itachi, Hana-nee and Kuroka go after the second one," getting a nod from Kushina who vaulted over the side of the ship, Itachi following after her, Hana and Kuroka flaring out wings before flying after them.

"Seras-chan, Mikoto-chan, Raynare-chan with me," said Naruto flaring out his wings flying up into the air, his Vampire, Kunoichi and Fallen Angel following his lead.

"Naruto-Niii what about me?" called Ravel.

"Stay here for now Ravel-chan, Le Fay watch her please" called Naruto before he and his peerage took off towards the third and final ship.

Naruto was the fastest and made it to the ship in under a minute and upon reaching the ship Naruto let his flaming wings dissipate dropping to the deck where at least seventy people stood all with cutlasses drawn, Naruto as he fell ripped his holy and unholy blade from their respective sheathes on his back before landing on the deck in a crouch.

"Hello there," spoke Naruto mockingly as his feet hit the wood planking of the deck.

"What the hell are you pansies waiting for get him," called a man standing at the wheel of the ship, with that all of the people lunged forwards at Naruto who smirked with his blades at the ready until a stream of black and red blood wrapped around Naruto knocking the bandits back and Seras dropped next to her master a smirk plastered on her face.

"Now now Seras that was mean, they were just doing as they were told," said Naruto in a teasing tone. "And I'm more than enough for these pathetic weaklings," continued Naruto a sadistic smirk coming across his face.

"Leave some fun for the rest of us you two," called another voice as Mikoto dropped down behind Naruto her back to his Seras standing side on to the two of them.

"I didn't know you had such a sadistic streak Mikoto," said Naruto glancing back to the woman.

"I was an ANBU Naruto-kun almost all ANBU have a sadistic streak to some degree," replied the woman.

"Can we just get on with this?" questioned Raynare dropping next to the other three leaving the four beings back to back.

"Now remember what Zabuza asked of us please don't destroy the ship," said Naruto, smirking. "Go"

With that command the four devils burst into motion, Naruto ran forwards his two blades cloaked in flames and lightning, the appearance of elements on his blade made some of the pirates back up, Naruto leapt up into the air before diving downwards impaling two men in the head with his blades, as the two men fell to the ground more pirates surrounded Naruto who let go of Alastor to spin around kicking each of the men in the head knocking them back, before pushing off Excalibur and snatching Alastor out of the deck and pointing it upwards for purple lightning to rain down on the stumbling pirates electrocuting them.

Naruto then pulled Excalibur out of the deck and ran forwards, Naruto raised both hands pointing towards another group of Pirates before a stream of light blue fire shot from his right hand and a large bolt of purple lightning that split into smaller arcs burst forth from his left, the elemental streams engulfed ten people each leaving a clear path to the captain, Naruto bolted along the deck before jumping up towards the wheel.

Seras after her master's command dashed forwards her arms dissolving into blood claws. As the Draculina reached she threw her hand out slicing through five pirates before her arm lost momentum, at which point the blood sucking woman lunged forwards bearing her fangs sinking them into a man's neck before pulling back ripping the man's throat out the lifeless corpse dropping to the deck as blood flowed from the open neck.

A rather gutsy pirate ran up behind Seras in a sloppy overhead strike on the woman, only for a gloved hand to reach out and grasp the man's wrist, Seras spun around slicing them man's head off before returning to the matter at hand and throwing her hand forwards, her bloody claw shooting outwards and piercing a man's chest his heart being ripped out by Seras.

Mikoto gripped her Wakazashi in a backhand grip she smirked her blood red eyes locking on a man in the crowd as pirates as they charged at her, he was the biggest of the group and as the front runners swung their weapons at her the Uchiha matriarch was engulfed in smoke and replaced with the pirate who blinked before seven different blades sliced into him and the seven pirates who held said weapons looked on in horror as the man dropped to the deck bleeding out, however before they could even come to terms with what they had done a scream was heard as Mikoto slit another pirate's throat, and as several of the other pirates went to attack her she was once again engulfed in smoke and yet another pirate appeared in her place before being slashed multiple times.

Mikoto smirked as she once again hid in the crowd before pulling out two kunai, jumping up and out of the crowd Mikoto threw the kunai at two pirates before diving into the crowd slicing into yet another pirate's midsection before once again being engulfed in smoke and replaced with yet another pirate.

Raynare formed a light spear and charged forwards, towards the Pirates that were ogling her. True it was her own fault for dressing as she did but that didn't give the bandits the right to ogle her, Raynare swung her weapon up from down low impaling the first of the pirates on the spear of light. Using her momentum Raynare kicked off the deck and flipped over the first of the dead pirates and while in the air she formed a spear on the bottom of her foot that she slammed into yet another pirate. Spinning around Raynare stabbed yet another pirate with a light spear.

Raynare leapt up into the air her wings flaring out as someone tried to slash her with a pair of swords hanging in the air Raynare formed a pure white fireball which she quickly threw at the remaining pirates, the ball exploding and engulfing the remaining pirates.

Naruto jumped up to the upper deck behind the apparent captain of the ship.

"Who the hell are you?" snarled the man he had green hair and dark blue eyes.

"Your demise," replied Naruto holding up his two blades, the green haired man smirked and reached behind his back before pulling out a Vajra type object, Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing the object.

"Aoi Rokusho former Chunin of Konoha marked missing nin after you stole the Raijin No Ken," spoke Naruto a quirked brow.

"So you know of me, and the weapon by which you will die," said the man with a smirk, Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"You don't hold a candle to the power I wield," replied Naruto his wings flaring out behind him.

Throwing his arms forwards bolts of purple lightning and a ball of blue fore shot forwards the lightning wrapping around the ball of fire as it flew.

"Ha you think some pathetic elemental attack can stop me?" questioned Aoi as a blade of pure lightning flared forth from the Vajra in his hand which he used to slice through Naruto's attack, Naruto quirked his brow upon seeing his attack sliced through. Sheathing his blades Naruto drew his hands together before forming yet another fireball throwing it at Aoi who simply sliced through the attack again, however this time following quickly after the fireball was Naruto who slammed his fist into Aoi's face throwing the man back about ten metres into a hand railing.

"Damn you, you bastard I am Aoi Rokusho, the wielder of the Raijin No Ken," snarled the man arrogantly.

"Well I don't give a fuck," declared Naruto throwing his hand out to the side summoning Brynhildr before running forwards Brynhildr beginning to spark with purple lightning, the two lightning blades clashed and to Aoi's shock Naruto's blade wasn't cleaved in two.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto as his blade glowing green before a slice opened up in the air and Aoi's blade was absorbed into the green slice shocking the man.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Aoi glaring at the young blond red haired devil, Naruto slammed his fist into Aoi's jaw throwing him up into the air before Naruto then wrapped his hand around Aoi's neck.

"You made your last mistake," declared Naruto dismissing Brynhildr.

"How the hell is a child – Ugh – this strong?" questioned Aoi, Naruto tossed Aoi up into the air before wrapping his arm around the man's neck before twisting his arm violently snapping the man's neck, Naruto then threw the lifeless body over the arm rails into the water before looking down onto the deck to see only three other people alive.

"Good job you three," declared Naruto smiling to Mikoto, Seras and Raynare the three nodding back to him.

"Alright clear the decks," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the three women, before he joined them on the decks moving the dead bodies from the deck.

After a few short moments of moving bodies the four devils met in the middle of the deck.

"Now back to the other ship," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the three women who quickly flared out their wings and flew back towards the other ship.

"Naruto-nii," called Ravel as Naruto dropped to the deck.

"Get your stuff you two," spoke Naruto looking to Ravel and Le Fay drawing confused looks from the two of them.

"Why?" asked Ravel.

"Because we will most likely be sailing those three ships the rest of the way," said Naruto getting a nod from two girls who moved off to gather their things.

"That sounds like a good idea," spoke a voice from behind Naruto.

"I thought so given our current captain's nervousness about this area it would be a good idea," declared Naruto looking back to Zabuza who nodded.

"So who's doing what?" asked Zabuza.

"Well given that as far as I know no-one in my group knows how sail a ship I think your people are actually do the main portion of the sailing with my group helping as needed," replied Naruto getting nods from Zabuza, Haku and the Daemon Brothers.

"Something up you lot?" asked the captain walking over to the group.

"You don't need to worry about taking us any further we'll use the ships just captured," declared Naruto.

"Oh ok so you'll just get your stuff and we can head back to wave?" questioned the captain, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Next we need to coordinate ships and crew," declared Zabuza as the captain walked away.

"Myself, Seras, Raynare and Ravel will travel with you as we still have some things to coordinate, Kaa-chan, Kuroka and Le Fay with Haku, Hana-nee, Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto with the Daemon Brothers," declared Naruto getting a nod from everyone present before they all split up and headed to gather their things Naruto leaving a clone to instruct the final team of the situation.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

The three former pirate ships pulled into a misty port on the eastern most island of the land of water with the four Kiri natives instructing the Devils on what to do with the ships.

"Come on kid we'll leave the rest of them to organise the ships, the leader of the rebellion is probably anxious to meet you," declared Zabuza.

"Be that as it may Kaa-chan and Seras will be accompanying us," said Naruto glancing back to his vampiric queen and his Youkai mother who were already following.

"I understand the blond but your mother?" questioned Zabuza looking at Naruto with a quirked brow.

"Well while the three groups all follow me, one of them answers to her over me so she needs to be in the loop to," spoke Naruto getting a shrug from Zabuza, who began walking away as Seras and Kushina joined Naruto on the docks.

"Haku once you lot get these ships sorted lead the kind's group to headquarters," ordered Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza-sama," replied Haku.

Naruto, Kushina, Seras and Zabuza walked along the docks and out into a forest.

"So how close are we to your headquarters Zabuza?" asked Naruto looking to the massive sword wielder.

"We're about three clicks out," spoke Zabuza leading the group into a forest.

The group wandered in silence for a while, no-one wanting to start a conversation, it took all of ten minutes for the quartet to walk through the forest and eventually emerge in a large clearing.

"Well here we are," declared Zabuza turning expecting to find the three looking at him with strange looks however the three devils looked surprised.

"Nice place," said Seras, her comment drew a confused look from Zabuza.

"She can see thought any illusion, I can sense any illusion, and Kaa-chan can do both," said Naruto looking to Zabuza.

"Good to know, come on," spoke Zabuza walking further into what appeared to be an empty clearing, however after crossing a certain point a large walled off area appeared before them, the wall was made from sharpened tree trunks from the looks of it and within was a small town of tents.

Zabuza walked up to the gate where two men stood guarding the open section of fence they jumped upon seeing Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama you have returned," spoke one of the men.

"I have, where's Mei?" asked the sword wielder.

"She is planning with the rest of the generals," spoke the second guard.

"Excellent, these three are with me, Haku, Gozu and Meizu will be along shortly with a bunch more people send them Mei's way when they get here," ordered Zabuza getting a nod from the guards.

Zabuza walked through the gates Naruto, Seras and Kushina following closely behind. Looking around the area they found the entire camp bustling like a small town, there were people training, talking, drinking, playing card games, just plain having fun like they weren't in a war zone.

Zabuza lead the trio of devils to a large leather tent at the centre of the camp before walking straight in the trio of devils following behind him.

"Mei-sama I have returned," said Zabuza as he walked in drawing the attention of the seven people already in the tent to him.

"And?" questioned a man looking to Zabuza, the man was on the older side, he had blue hair sticking straight upwards, and a patch over one eye, he looked at Zabuza with mild scrutiny.

"Mission accomplished, Gato has been eliminated and everything from within his vaults stored for future use," declared Zabuza

"Good, good, now is this the kid you told me about in that letter?" asked an emerald eyed browny red haired woman glancing to Zabuza.

"Yes Mei-sama this is him, Naruto Gremory Phenex," spoke Zabuza motioning to Naruto who stepped forwards.

"It's a pleasure," spoke Naruto with a slight bow.

"He doesn't look like much," snidely spoke a man from his position at the end of the table the seven individuals stood at, the man had short spikey black hair, and blood red eyes. All that could be seen of the man was his blood red Kirigakure headband around his forehead and the cloak he covered himself with.

"Looks can be deceiving Vigari you should know that better than most," spoke another woman with a smirk. The woman was the most unusual of all seven of the figures she had bright red hair and emerald green eyes but unlike the rest of the assembled people she wore armour, the armour appeared to be made of bronze and covered her torso, arms and quite possibly legs but was hard to tell as she stood close to the table.

"Shut it Pyrrha," snarled Vigari glaring at the red haired woman.

"ENOUGH" called Mei making both Vigari and Pyrrha stop and look to their leader. "You said in the letter you sent ahead, that he was the one in charge of the group you're bringing along?" questioned Mei.

"Yes as unbelievable as that may be, no offence kid," spoke Zabuza looking to Naruto.

"None taken," replied Naruto quickly.

"Speaking of the group, where's the rest of them? You said there was eight of them," questioned Mei.

"We captured three pirate ships on the way here the rest of the group is helping Haku and the brothers get them tied up in port," declared Zabuza getting a nod from Mei.

"Who are you I feel like I should recognise you?" questioned Mei looking to Kushina.

"My name is Kushina Gremory, more commonly known as Kushina Uzumaki," said Kushina making most of the people at the table look at her in shock.

"They said you were dead," spoke the last woman of the seven individuals, she had medium length white hair tied up into a bun at the back of her head with two senbon holding the bun in place and two bangs framing her face, a pair of teal eyes and a pair of red dots on her forehead.

"No Kaguya-san I have just been … away for some time," replied Kushina dancing around the question.

"Zabuza said not only would you provide manpower but also funds for the rebellion?" questioned Mei glancing back to Naruto not entirely over Kushina's appearance.

"Yes, this is not a bribe, nor do I hope to put myself above suspicion by providing this I just wish to prove to you how much I wish to support your cause," said Naruto pulling a scroll out of his pocket before tossing it to Mei. The auburn haired woman caught the scroll before unfurling it on the table.

"We don't need your charity Konoha scum," snarled Vigari glaring at Naruto who rolled his eyes, Mei pushed a little chakra into the seal held within the paper and a hug cloud of smoke erupted from the paper and Mei's jaw hit the floor along with the jaws of everyone already affiliated with the Kiri rebellion.

"There's got to be over a trillion Ryo here," spoke a young looking man, he had short blue hair, black eyes, sharp teeth, goggles on his face and two hilts attached to one bandaged object on his back.

"And that's not even all of the funds currently on route," declared Naruto.

"Say what?" questioned Mei looking to Naruto shocked.

"This is just the carrier of two S-rank ninja, there are five entire clan treasuries on their way as well," said Naruto with a smirk shocking the seven ninja.

"How the hell did you accomplish that?" questioned 'Kaguya-san".

"The head families of the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka and Uchiha clans are all with me," said Naruto with a smirk.

"The Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka and Uchiha you say?" questioned Mei getting a nod from Naruto, you left Konoha about a week and a half ago then?" asked Mei.

"How did you know?" asked Naruto looking to Mei confused.

"Those clans were attacked leaving several dead from each clan except the Uchiha who are all dead, about ten days ago," said Mei, Naruto shrugged. "Zabuza mentioned you said you had others making their way here, who?" inquired Mei.

"Well as stated the head families of the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka and Uchiha clans, then there's Kakashi Hatake, Might Gai, Shisui Uchiha, Hayate Gekko, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, and Jiraiya," spoke Naruto making all of the people within the tent look at him shocked.

"How did you get so many of Konoha's best to defect?" questioned Mei.

"I have my ways," said Naruto with a grin.

"You wouldn't use that against us would you?" asked Mei, Naruto shook his head.

"No" was Naruto's simple reply.

"Well that all but settles it you and your numbers can join our ranks," spoke Mei.

"I thank you Mei-sama you shan't be disappointed," declared Naruto.

"I hope not Gremory," said Mei with a joking smile, "Now all that remains is to see this power you wield for ourselves," spoke Mei looking to Naruto.

"Sure, in a spar I take it?" suggested Naruto getting a nod from Mei. "Who will be my opponent?" asked Naruto looking to the emerald eyed beauty.

"Hmmm, Pyrrha do you think you can handle it?" asked Mei looking to her fellow red head.

"Yes Mei-sama," replied Pyrrha looking to Naruto with a grin, Naruto smirked back to the woman.

"It would be best not to be around this base for this, things will likely get messy," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Mei.

"Follow me," declared the rebellion leader

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later, Clearing#**

Naruto stood opposite Pyrrha in another clearing close enough to the base to not attract unwanted attention but far enough to not cause damage. In the trees at the edge of the clearing stood Mei, Zabuza, Vigari, the Kaguya, the other swordsman, the man with the patch, the last of Mei's generals who appeared to be yet another swordsman a white haired black eyed man with a pair of barbed swords at his sides, with them stood Kushina and Seras.

"So rules of engagement?" questioned Naruto looking to Pyrrha.

"Come at me best you can, no kill shots anything else goes," spoke the woman, Naruto nodded before drawing both swords from his back.

" **Calamity Control,** " called Naruto throwing his arms out to the side a black and silver amour formed around his chest, drawing a confused look from Pyrrha.

"Shall we begin?" asked Naruto, the red haired woman nodded, pulling a spear like weapon and a shield from her back before assuming a stance ready to fight. Naruto lazily let his swords hang by his sides.

All was quite within the clearing not even the rustle of leaves in the air, suddenly a cherry pink petal floated down towards the ground at the centre of the clearing and as it touched the ground Naruto and Pyrrha clashed blades above the Sakura petal the two having vanished from their previous points.

Naruto blocked Pyrrha's strike from her weapon with Excalibur while trying to deliver his own strike with Alastor only for it to be blocked by Pyrrha's shield.

"You're quick," complemented Naruto.

"Same to you," replied Pyrrha before pushing back from their lock, before the woman jumped even further back spinning her spear in hand so that the point was towards her however as she did this the weapon changed so the point was no longer there and instead a brace remained. Naruto quirked a brow as Pyrrha held the weapon like a rifle however that wasn't possible no one in the elemental nations had access to something like that.

*BANG*

A loud sound echoed through the clearing as Pyrrha fired a round out of the bottom of the spear, the bullet hit Naruto's chest and went straight through him however unlike what everyone feared they would see fire remained in the bullet's wake as opposed to blood. Naruto smirked before rising his hand holding Excalibur.

" **Blizzard,** " called Naruto as a white storm ripped through the clearing sending tearing winds, ice and snow towards Pyrrha who held up her shield ducking behind it to hopefully minimize the damage from the calamity, the red haired woman charged forwards hiding behind her shield, Naruto smirked and let his wings flare out behind him before shooting off into the air still pointing his hand at Pyrrha who stopped as she felt the storm shifting before looking up at Naruto who stopped his blizzard. Naruto then pointed the Alastor wielding hand at Pyrrha and a bolt of purple lightning shot down from the sky only to hit and shatter a log.

Naruto closed his eyes reaching out to find Pyrrha before after about half a minute his Excalibur wielding hand shot up as the blond spun around and a fireball launched towards where Pyrrha stood in a tree.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x6) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alrighty people chapter over**

 **ok so kicking off this chapter we had Naruto and his peerage returning to the Elemental nations and Ravel being introduced to Kushina**

 **followed by the beginning of the journey to Kiri**

 **then a pirate attack nothing more than sea bandits hence why they were so easily dispatched**

 **next was the landing at port in Kiri and Zabuza taking Naruto to the Rebellion leaders**

 **who were in a meeting, so just putting this out there before people ask, Pyrrha is from RWBY and there are two OCs for leaders the Kaguya and Vigari**

 **then we have a spar between Pyrrha and Naruto**

 **ok so about Pyrrha she isn't born in the elemental nations, but that will be explained at some point in the future**

 **anywho i've said my bit so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	22. Misty Horizons II

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Pyrrha quickly vanished from her position in the tree when the fireball flew at her hitting the tree and exploding, as the red haired woman landed on the ground she threw her shield towards Naruto who simply dropped down to avoid the metal disk, however what he was not expecting was for Pyrrha to raise her hand towards her still flying shield and it came flying back towards her hitting him in the back throwing the blond red haired devil to the ground.

As Naruto pushed himself up he looked up to see a spear pointed at his face and a smirking Pyrrha holding the weapon, Naruto let a smirk appear on his face as he pushed more magic towards his wings making the flames explode outwards, Pyrrha recoiled at the heat and light giving Naruto enough time to jump up and throw himself backwards before Pyrrha recovered and attempted to stab Naruto where she had last seen him.

"You missed Red," said Naruto with a grin towards the woman.

"You're a slippery little bugger," spoke Pyrrha smirking as she looked to Naruto.

" **Tornado,** " called Naruto pointing his hand towards Pyrrha a hundred foot tall tube of spiralling wind rushing from Naruto towards Pyrrha who was quickly replaced with a log.

Naruto threw Excalibur up into the air before summoning Brynhildr in his now free hand before spinning around and slicing into the air.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto leaving a green slice in the air that sucked in the dozen kunai and shuriken Pyrrha had thrown at him making the metal objects vanish. Naruto dismissed his Hero blade before reaching behind him, not even looking the devil caught the falling holy blade in his hand.

"A most interesting skill set you have their Gremory-san," complemented Pyrrha a gleeful grin plastered on her face.

"Same to you Pyrrha-san," replied Naruto quite intrigued by both her weapons and fighting style, Naruto smirked and slowly raised his hands palms pointing towards Pyrrha who slowly raised her weapons to match Naruto.

In the blink of an eye two streams of light blue flames were roaring out of Naruto's palms Pyrrha ducking under and weaving around the flames wincing as she felt the radiant heat from the flames of the underworld.

As Pyrrha got within striking distance of Naruto he leapt up aiming to flip over Pyrrha only for the woman to throw her shield at Naruto who had no choice but to block with his blades or get hit by the disk, however this is what Pyrrha wanted the red haired woman kneeling down and once more taking aim at the airborne Naruto with her rifle.

Naruto hissed in pain as the red head unloaded half a dozen rounds into various points of his body including one in each leg, one in each arm and one through each side of his chest, as Naruto landed he crumpled to his feet Pyrrha taking advantage ran at Naruto who looked at his wounds to find spikes of ice sticking out of the open wounds wincing Naruto flared his flames through the wounds as Pyrrha drew close, by the time he realised what he had done it was too late.

Just as Pyrrha was about to slash Naruto across his armoured chest the six ice spikes were engulfed in blue flames and much like with water and the flames the ice spikes exploded throwing Pyrrha and Naruto back from each other and leaving a small crater between them.

"Ow, shit, fuck, son of a bitch," groaned Naruto pushing himself up, Pyrrha in a similar condition just groaned and pushed herself to her feet.

The two warriors stood about one hundred metres apart, Naruto rolled his two weapons in his hand, Pyrrha brought her shield up in front of her and held her spear out to the side.

Once more the two combatants flashed forwards meeting in the centre of the clearing Pyrrha's shield blocking Alastor and Excalibur stopping Pyrrha's spear the two pushed against each other for a moment before jumping backwards.

Upon landing Naruto pointed Alastor skywards confusing Pyrrha who quirked a brow, only to dive into a roll as she felt herself in danger looking back to where she previously stood she found she had luckily rolled out of the way of a lightning strike, Naruto kicked off the ground and rushed Pyrrha once more, the red haired woman rolled to the side avoiding another lightning strike before pointing her rifle at Naruto once more and unloading three rounds towards him, however this time Naruto was quick enough to deflect the projectiles with his sword.

Pyrrha quickly tossed her spear up in the air where it hung long enough for the red head to reach behind her into pouches and pull out a handful of kuani and shuriken, and was able to throw them before she caught her spinning spear. Naruto upon seeing the hail of metal projectiles coming his way quickly jumped up high enough to hang over the weapons, as Naruto landed he quickly dropped to the ground as the pointy metal objects flew back towards him flying over his head and back towards Pyrrha.

"So a ferrokinetic then?" questioned Naruto looking at Pyrrha who's eyes widened hearing his comment. "The shield and those weapons gave you away, the only other ways you could do that are puppetry and I see no chakra strings, or wires and I don't see them either," continued Naruto, Pyrrha shrugged.

"Guess I gave I little more than I should have," muttered Pyrrha.

"Alright you two enough I've seen all I needed to," called Mei making both Naruto and Pyrrha look to her, both almost having forgotten they had an audience.

"Thank you for the spar Pyrrha-san," spoke Naruto bowing to the woman as he sheathed his blades and allowed his armour to vanish.

"To you as well Gremory-san," replied Pyrrha stepping up to Naruto.

"Please just Naruto," said Naruto reaching out his hand.

"Alright Naruto-san," spoke Pyrrha shaking Naruto's hand.

"Thank you for that demonstration Naruto-san," spoke Mei, Naruto bowed his head to the rebellion leader. "Once you and your people are settled I think I have the perfect mission to start you lot off on," spoke Mei.

"I will let you know when we are ready, however if I could I would like to make one small request," spoke Naruto drawing an interested look from Mei. "There has been a number of additions to my group since Zabuza sent the letter, and there are two people within my group I don't feel comfortable leading into a battle zone, both have been trained to some degree but neither are quite ready I would ask that they be looked after and trained until such a stage I am comfortable with them entering a battleground," spoke Naruto respectfully.

"I don't see why not I can have someone train the two of them while you are gone," spoke Mei, Naruto nodded his thanks. "Alright lets head back everyone" ordered Mei, the entire group walked away from the clearing and headed back towards the base camp.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto sat in the tent that Mei had been kind enough to supply him, Seras, Mikoto and Kuroka. The three women declared that they would stay with Naruto rather than take up more space. Naruto sat on the bed.

"Naruto-sama it's time," spoke Seras stepping into the tent, Naruto nodded standing up before he walked out of the tent Seras following behind him, the pair quickly made their way to the main tent of the camp, inside of which they found, Mikoto, Kuroka, Hana, Le Fay, Itachi, Raynare, Kushina, Pyrrha, Zabuza, Haku the Kaguya, the white haired swordsman and Mei.

"Alright you lot, you will be infiltrating and capturing one of Yagura's bases," declared Mei getting a nod from the assembled people. "As this group is mostly comprised of the group under Naruto's command, he shall be the commander for this mission with Mangetsu to take command should Naruto be unfit to command," spoke Mei.

"Understood Mei-sama," declared Naruto with a nod to his commander.

"From our intelligence in the area there are roughly fifty ninja within the base up to ten patrolling at all times, several sensor nin somewhere within the base and one of the seven swordsmen in command of the base," declared Mei.

"If I might ask Mei-sama which swordsman?" inquired Mangetsu.

"It's Kushimaru," declared Mei, making Mangetsu narrow his eyes slightly.

"Grudge to settle?" questioned Naruto looking to the white haired man who nodded to his temporary commander. "He's yours then," spoke Naruto surprizing the man somewhat as if sensing the confusion Naruto spoke again, "You've got a grudge to settle I won't take that from you for my own glory," declared the blond.

"Thank you Naruto-san," spoke Mangetsu with a nod.

"Now there are no perfect means of entrance, the base is situated in a clearing, far from the water's edge, little to no mist around it, there is a cliff out of sensor range that should give you a good vantage point for which to plan your attack here," declared Mei pointing a hill out on a map nearby the base.

"What about the sky?" asked Naruto, Mei quirked a brow.

"The sky?" asked Mei

"Is there mist above the base?" asked Naruto, Mei looked at him strangely before she blinked and realised what he meant.

"More than around the base but probably not as much as you'd like," declared Mei, Naruto nodded.

"Alright I guess we'll head out now and deal with what we get," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the group that would be under his command before they all left the tent.

The group walked down the road to the exit of the camp as they stepped outside of the gates Seras stepped onto Naruto's shadow before sinking into it.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto with his group stood atop the hill overlooking the base they had been sent to capture, the blond red haired devil knelt near the edge of the hill looking down at the base stretching out his senses, in an effort to determine the best approach he could see the patrolling guards, the five different sensors within the complex, and the leader of the base Mangetsu was going to deal with.

"Did Mei's intelligence say anything about prisoners?" asked Naruto looking back to Mangetsu who quirked a brow at the question.

"Not that I am aware why?" asked Mangetsu.

"I'm fairly sure there are at least several people down there with Kekkei Genkai," muttered Naruto glancing back to the structure.

"So what's the plan Gaki?" asked Zabuza looking to Naruto.

"Itachi, Pyrrha, Mangetsu, Zabuza, Haku, Rikari how good are you with long falls?" questioned Naruto glancing over his shoulder at the five non devil members of the team.

"How high we talking?" asked Rikari, the Kaguya.

"About this high into the base," spoke Naruto.

"You intend to fly over and all of us drop in?" questioned Itachi looking to Naruto who nodded.

"That's about what two thousand and five hundred feet?" spoke Zabuza estimating the height of the drop.

"Yeah looks about that much," said Naruto.

"That should be fine," said Mangetsu.

"Alright get ready we need to go shortly," spoke Naruto getting a confused look from the group.

"Why not wait until night?" questioned Pyrrha looking at Naruto confused.

"We will be flying in, there is only one person here whose wings are not half bright blue, at least now they will blend into the sky, the mist should hopefully cover our etrance," spoke Naruto getting an understanding nod from the others

"Once inside we'll split up, Mangetsu you wanted to settle your score, you take Kushimaru, Hana-nee, Kaa-chan you two are in charge of making sure no alarms are triggered, Haku, Rikari, Pyrrha, Le Fay, secure the entrances and exits, Kuroka I'd like you to deal with the Sensors who I'm sure you'll be able to find, Mikoto, Zabuza, Itachi, Raynare you four are on clearing duty, everyone in the base," spoke Naruto.

"What about you and Seras-san?" asked Mangetsu.

"Like I said I can feel people with Kekkei Genkai down there, Seras and I are going to investigate," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Mangetsu.

"Wait if you're flying us in why did you need to know about our landing ability couldn't you carry us until you land?" questioned Haku with a confused look.

"Cause the Gaki doesn't plan to land he plans to drop like us," spoke Zabuza glancing to Naruto who nodded to the man's words.

"Five minutes everyone, make sure you're ready," ordered Naruto getting nods from the members of his team.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later#**

Naruto stood on the edge of the cliff behind him Seras stood with all six of the human members of the team in her blood claws, and everyone else behind her.

Naruto smiled as he raised his arms spread eagle, before he let himself fall forwards off the cliff after a few seconds of free fall Naruto flared out his wings before flying back up to over the height of the cliff before flying off to the base.

As Naruto drew close to their drop zone he spun around so his wings were below him looking back at the team all of whom were close behind him. As the High Class Devil flew over top of the base he allowed his wings to dissipate and he began to fall. As he began to free fall he observed the others all dropping seconds after the previous person dropped.

Just before the blond hit the ground he flared out his wings again stopping his fall, however he hissed in pain as the sudden stop jarred him before he floated down to the ground. Naruto watched on fascinated as his team landed, Mangetsu being the first one dropped was after him and the white haired man literally did nothing to slow his decent however when he hit he dissolved into water confusing Naruto not sure why the man would use a water clone however to the blonde's shock Mangetsu quickly arose from the puddle leaving no water behind. So distracted by Mangetsu's landing strategy Naruto missed Pyrrha and Rikari landing nearby.

Next was Zabuza and Haku, their strategy was a simple one, Haku created a mirror that both she and Zabuza fell into before another mirror formed millimetres from the blond devil.

Itachi was also a simple one, just before the Uchiha hit the ground he burst into a murder of crows before he reformed next to Naruto.

Seras was next she too had a simple landing strategy she fell and dropped into the ground, she literally dropped into her own shadow before emerging from Naruto's own.

"Alright you three have your orders get to them," spoke Naruto as he and Seras quickly and stealthily slipped away.

* * *

 **#With Mangetsu#**

The white haired swordsman quickly stealthily crawled along the celling of the command building as if he were some sort of spider.

Dropping to the floor outside the closed door to the main chambers, Mangetsu drew his blades before quietly pulling down the bar to open the reinforced steel door. However as soon as the man opened the steel door he was forced to deflect senbon with his blades.

"Ah Mangetsu I was wondering when you would come and see me. How's the family?" questioned Kushimaru in such a tone that Mangetsu knew the man was smirking.

"Unfortunately for you, you failed to get the one most precious to me and, my parents are about to be avenged," declared Mangetsu his two blades beginning to spark violently.

"Ohh Mangetsu Hozuki is angry at little old me? I think your blood will soon join that of your parents on my blade," declared the masked blond man dropping into a fighting stance. Mangetsu narrowed his eyes moving into his own stance.

The two swordsmen quickly closed the distance between the two of them, Mangetsu blocking the pinpoint attack from Kushimaru's needle like blade with one of his own before he brought his own blade down on the blonde's wrist in an effort to remove the man's hand however Kushimaru jumped back avoiding the strike, Mangetsu pressed on forwards attempting to deliver a downwards strike to the masked man only for the Loyalist to bring his hands up the sparking blade going straight between them into the ninja wire between Kushimaru's hands.

"Did you forget?" questioned the lanky man.

"Nope," spoke Mangetsu with a smirk rearing his foot back before delivering a kick to Kushimaru's family jewels, the masked man screamed and fell forwards clutching his crotch glaring up at Mangetsu.

"Get up," snarled Mangetsu glaring down at the man. "I'm going to make you pay you piece of shit, I will make you endure the worst pain I can inflict for what you did," growled Mangetsu.

"You would have done the same in my position," grunted Kushimaru pushing himself to his knees only for Mangetsu's boot to be slammed into the man's masked face leaving a crack in the mask and throwing the man backwards his back slamming into a wall.

"I would have never strung them up and left them hanging from their own roof for the whole world to see, your quarrel was with me not them," growled Mangetsu stalking forwards, "however I may make an acceptation for you," snarled the white haired man throwing a kunai at Kushimaru's hand as the man tried to reach for his sword pinning his hand to the floor causing the man to grunt in pain, Mangetsu stalked forwards and pushed Kushimaru back with his foot ripping the man's hand in half in the process.

The white haired rebellion general quickly stabbed Kushimaru through both of his hands with the pair of swords in his possession before raising the limbs up and pinning them to the wall behind him.

"Let's see how well you put up with this Kushimaru," spat Mangetsu walking over to the previously discarded needle like blade before walking back over to Kushimaru menacingly.

* * *

 **#With Itachi and Mikoto#**

The two Uchiha had split from Raynare and Zabuza and were both quickly making their way through the base looking for anyone, Itachi held a Ninjato in his hand while Mikoto held her Wakazashi so far they had already dispatched five of the many people within the base.

"Your falling in love with Naruto aren't you Kaa-san?" questioned Itachi quietly looking to his mother who blushed and looked away.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not," spoke Mikoto before glancing back to Itachi "What if I am?" questioned Mikoto not sure why Itachi was asking.

"That is the question isn't it," replied Itachi as the two of them stopped at the corner of a building, before Itachi continued he stood up quickly before turning around the corner and wrapped his hand around a guard's mouth before slitting the man's throat with little effort. "It just seems I don't know a little odd," spoke Itachi before both ninja jumped to the roof of the building.

"If you're talking age then your forgetting Naruto is a pure blooded devil, and as he is fond of saying in matters like this 'his moral compass is a roulette wheel'" quoted Mikoto.

"Well not exactly that is part of it but he's the son of two of your best friends" said Itachi as the pair jumped to another roof.

"I never told you-" spoke Mikoto stopping upon seeing another person below them, quickly dropping from the roof and driving her blade into the man's neck before Itachi dropped to the ground next to her. "I never told you about me and Kushina," spoke the elder of the two Uchiha drawing a confused look from Itachi as the two took off again. "She was more than just a friend, she well… Kushina and I were lovers at one point," spoke Mikoto drawing a shocked look from Itachi.

"Lovers?" questioned Itachi.

"Yes lovers, when your father got a little … extreme and I would leave, Kushina would be there to make me feel so loved, to be perfectly honest that's one of the reasons I am still alive today," spoke Mikoto sadly her mind flickering back to those dark dark days. "She would make me feel like I was the most important person in her life, something Naruto-kun does as well," spoke Mikoto drawing a look from Itachi. Mikoto saw his look and continued "I may have also been quite attracted to Minato when we were younger as well and it's obvious to anyone with half a brain that Minato and Naruto share many similarities looks wise," stated Mikoto.

"So you are essentially falling for both of your best friends at the same time in Naruto?" questioned Itachi not thinking his mother was quite that naïve.

"That was how it started out I will admit he had the best qualities of Kushina and Minato and was around while neither of them were so I clung to him, a way of continuing my relationships with Minato and Kushina, but, since he saved me from myself it's become something more genuine I'm not falling for my friends perfect fusion, I am falling for Naruto-kun he is his own man and I see him for it," spoke Mikoto. Itachi smiled at his mother's happiness.

" _And it's all thanks to Naruto"_ thought Itachi.

* * *

 **#With Naruto And Seras#**

Naruto and Seras walked down a rather dark hall. The pair had made their way into the main building after Mangetsu had before locating a secret stairwell down to what appeared to be dungeons, lots of cells and closed rooms.

"I seriously hope this isn't what I think it is," spoke Naruto as he walked.

"And if it is?" questioned Seras knowing exactly what her master feared the place was.

"I don't even know," replied Naruto shaking his head. The two fell into an uncomfortable silence as they walked the thankfully mostly empty facility.

"Naruto-sama," called Seras.

"Hmm," replied Naruto glancing up to his vampiric queen.

"What do we do if we find girls already… broken in?" questioned Seras not wanting to have to say the word herself.

"Can you suck blood without gaining memories?" questioned Naruto looking to the woman who nervously nodded, she had thankfully managed to block out memories if she so chose when drinking blood while still in the Hellsing organisation. "If it comes to it that might be the best way for them to go," muttered Naruto not even wanting to think about the possibility and unluckily they were drawing closer and closer to the source of the energy signatures so they were more than likely just about to find out if they were unfortunately right.

Reaching the end of the line of cells Naruto and Seras came to a locked door with not only a conventional lock, several padlocks, chain and bar locks. Naruto closed his eyes looking down not wanting to see what he feared he would on the other side of the door.

"Open it," ordered Naruto, Seras nodded and her hands dissolved into blood claws before she dug her claws into the metal door before ripping it off its hinges and throwing it back several hundred feet. Naruto refused to even look inside the room Seras quickly walked into the room.

"How can I please you masters?" questioned a hollow voice from inside the room, Naruto slowly raised his head to look inside and saw three women strapped spread eagle naked to frames while six other women who wore only rags were chained to the back wall.

"A-are you here to rescue us?" questioned a quiet voice, Naruto saw it was one of the women on the racks, Naruto smiled and nodded stepping into the room. Seras quickly broke the restraints on the rack holding the woman who spoke up, as the restraints fell away the woman fell forwards off the rack only to be caught by Naruto.

"S-sorry they've kept us like that for weeks it's hard to stand," spoke the woman blushing as she looked at Naruto, she had white hair, purple bloodstained eyes and two red dots on her forehead, Naruto quickly stripped off his jacket before draping it around the apparent Kaguya. "T-thank you," muttered the woman, Naruto smiled gently to her as she sat on the ground, by this time Seras had broken the restraints on the second frame letting another woman fall from her frame once again caught by Naruto. The second woman had ice blue eyes long black hair and pale skin, and she refused to meet Naruto's eyes, the blond simply smiled sadly at her before taking off his sleeveless shirt and handing it to the woman who smiled weakly glancing up at Naruto.

Seras at this point had broken the restraints on the third and final frame, this time when the girl fell on Naruto she ran her tongue along his neck very sensually, while reaching to his pants.

"How do you wish me to please you master?" asked the woman in a blank tone, Naruto pushed her back to an arm's length but she struggled against his push trying to get close to him.

"I'm sorry," muttered Naruto pulling the woman into a tender hug lowing his gaze as he did while she tried to reach into his pants. The woman had long auburn hair and dull silver eyes.

"Seras," muttered Naruto glancing up to the blond woman who nodded and pushed the woman's head to the side exposing her neck before she sunk her fangs into the woman's neck.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later#**

Naruto and Seras stealthily stalked back to the surface having freed the rest of the women before telling them to stay there until they came back for them before quickly heading back to the surface to make sure the other people within the base had been taken care of.

" _Seras go follow up on Mangetsu,"_ ordered Naruto as the pair reached the surface getting a nod from his vampire queen who vanished into the shadows. Naruto simply walked to the entrance having complete faith in his team. Stepping outside Naruto was temporarily blinded by sunlight as his vison returned to him Naruto's eyes widened.

"Raynare-chan look out," called Naruto but it was too late a man wearing a mist headband wrapped an arm around Raynare's neck holding a kunai to it.

"Make a move blondie and she dies," said the man.

"Hey buddy let's just calm down here," spoke Naruto trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh I'm perfectly calm, now you're not going to move while I leave here and if you so much as flinch this pretty little thing loses her head," declared the man licking Raynare's neck as he said pretty. Naruto narrowed his eyes upon seeing the gesture.

"GROSS," screamed Raynare feeling the man's tongue on her neck.

"Quiet," snarled the man holding his kunai to Raynare's jugular vein taking several steps back. However the man saw a circle on Naruto's chest pulsing a silver glow, but he ignored it thinking it was a trick of his mind … that was his mistake.

"Get your FILTHY HANDS O **FF RAYNARE-CHAN,"** snarled Naruto.

" **Chaos Dragon Balance Breaker"** called another voice seemingly from Naruto as black armour with silver gems formed all over Naruto the armour sporting a several foot long tail of black plates tipped with a three pointed silver blade, also coming out of the armour was a pair of appendages that seemed to serve little purpose, that is until silver energy burst forth making the appendages seem like wings.

" **SOLAR FLARE,"** yelled Naruto an explosion of plasma flew out from him, the part of the plasma explosion that would have hit Raynare snapped out and around incinerating the man holding her hostage leaving the woman herself unharmed.

"N-Naruto?" questioned Raynare looking cautiously over to her armour clad master, who suddenly fell forwards his armour vanishing as he fell.

* * *

 **#Unknown Amount Of Time Later#**

"So all of the targets within the base were eliminated, and you found and freed hostages to boot," spoke a voice Naruto recognised as Mei.

"Yes Mei-sama, but it appears Naruto-san may have over taxed himself," spoke another voice Naruto recognised as Mangetsu.

"But he's going to be ok right?" questioned a concerned voice Naruto recognised as Le Fay.

"As far as we can tell there's nothing wrong with him even now," spoke Mei.

"That's true," spoke Naruto with a groan wincing as he sat up. Looking around the blond found himself in an unfamiliar space "Where are we?" questioned Naruto.

"The medical bay of the base we just captured," spoke Mangetsu looking down to the blond.

"Idiot," snapped a voice before a fist impacted Naruto's chest stopping him from asking his next question, Naruto saw that the offending fist belonged to Raynare who reeled back another punch, as did the rest of the group of people, the base capture team plus Mei, who moved to stop the woman only for Seras of all people to hold her arm up stopping people.

"You absolute idiot," spoke Raynare punching Naruto in the chest. "Why the hell did you do something so stupid, you could and should have attacked that guy straight through me," snarled Raynare. Naruto shook his head and pulled Raynare into him hugging her against his chest.

"You still don't get it Raynare, I would never hurt you, you are part of my peerage, my family, even if you hate me, I will never hurt you," whispered Naruto with a smile before kissing the girl's forehead. Raynare pulled herself closer to Naruto refusing to pull back and possibly let him see her blushing face. Naruto just smiled shaking his head.

"We succeeded I take it?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Mei.

"The base is ours and those hostages are safe thanks to you," said Mei.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't save two of them," muttered Naruto looking down ashamed of himself.

"You did save them, even if it's not the way you wanted to save them," spoke Mei sadly.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x6) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **And there we have it people**

 **so to kick this off we have the conclusion to Naruto and Pyrrha's spar**

 **then Naruto, his peerage, Kushina and several of the rebellion's generals given a mission to capture a base**

 **and during that mission we have Mangetsu settling a grudge with** **Kushimaru, in case it's not clear Kushimaru killed Mangetsu's parents and hung them from the roof of their house for the world to see.**

 **along with that we have Itachi and Mikoto discussing the latter's attraction to Naruto**

 **and Naruto himself with the help of Seras finding some prisoners who were raped and freeing them unfortunately having to mercy kill two**

 **then we have Naruto saving Raynare by unlocking his Balance Breaker and using a Solar Flare, Also just so it's clear the magical drain is what knocked Naruto out**

 **finally Raynare may finally have a begrudging respect for Naruto forming maybe... who knows?**

 **anywho i've said all i needed to so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	23. Misty Horizons III

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto pealed his cards up looking at the two cards in front of him on the table.

"Raise five hundred," spoke Naruto pushing ten chips forwards into the pot, Zabuza, Mangetsu and Seras looked at Naruto studying him for any tells he was lying.

"Call," declared Mangetsu pushing chips forwards equalling Naruto's bet.

"I'm out," said Zabuza tossing his cards into the discard pile.

"Me too," muttered Seras sliding her cards forwards.

"Check," declared Naruto looking at Mangetsu who narrowed his eyes looking back at Naruto.

"Alright boys what you got?" questioned Seras looking to Mangetsu and Naruto.

"Two pair," spoke Mangetsu flipping his two cards revealing a two of hearts and a five of clubs, matching the two of clubs and five of diamonds.

"Straight," called Naruto a smirk on his face as he flipped his cards revealing a three of spades, and four of diamonds making a straight with the two of clubs, three of spades, four of diamonds five of diamonds and six of hearts.

"Nicely played Naruto," complemented Mangetsu as Naruto pulled the winnings from the previous pot to him, Naruto still smirking nodded.

"Naruto-sama," called a voice as someone entered the tent.

"Yeah Le Fay?" questioned Naruto looking to his bishop.

"Can I talk to you outside?" nervously asked Le Fay drawing a confused nod from Naruto before he got up and walked out of the tent behind Le Fay once the two blonds were outside Le Fay turned to Naruto.

"Uh so, on my last mission I heard some rumours-" spoke Le Fay.

"Go I'll talk with Mei," declared Naruto knowing full well what she was asking him.

"Thank you Naruto," said Le Fay jumping on Naruto hugging him, Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile gently hugging his bishop. After a moment Le Fay pulled back smiling to Naruto before turning around and running off, Naruto just smirked shaking his head before turning to go back into the tent only for a voice to stop him.

"Naruto-san," called the voice, Naruto turned to see Pyrrha walking towards him.

"Hey Pyrrha what's up?" asked Naruto looking to the woman.

"Mei-sama needs to see you, and Seras, have you seen her?" asked Pyrrha looking around for Naruto's blond vampire.

"She's in there I'll get her then we'll go see Mei," replied Naruto getting a nod from Pyrrha. "Seras, Mei needs to see us," spoke Naruto as he stepped back into the tent the vampire nodded to him standing up. "Well Mangetsu, Zabuza I guess you'll have to wait for me to bankrupt you" declared Naruto with a smirk looking to the two men one last time before stepping out of the tent, Seras following after him.

The two blondes quickly walked through the streets towards Mei's tent, upon arriving they quickly walked through the flaps on the tent to find nine individuals within.

"It's nice to see you lot up and around," said Naruto with a genuine smile upon seeing the seven prisoners he had freed from the captured base.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-sama," declared the Kaguya of the group.

"I see you remember Akari, Hiana, Leriea, Jalin, Yamashi, Retari and Fia Naruto-san, good" said Mei drawing Naruto's attention to her.

"You wished to see me and Seras Mei-sama," spoke Naruto respectfully.

"Yes, you Seras, Pyrrha and these seven are going to steal some supplies headed for a Loyalist base," declared Mei.

"I thought you told us Naruto-sama provided a large amount of funds why do we need to steal Loyalist supplies?" questioned the blue eyed black haired woman freed from the base liberated by Naruto and his peerage.

"Because Fia-" began Mei only to be interrupted.

"Because it's less about getting the supplies and more about taking them from the Loyalists," spoke Naruto interrupting Mei while also showing he understood why Mei was making the task a mission.

"Oh that makes sense sorry for doubting you Mei-sama," said Fia looking down.

"It's ok Fia I can understand why you would be confused," replied Mei with a soft smile making Fia smile up at her.

"I take it Naruto-sama is the one in charge?" asked the Kaguya looking to Mei.

"Yes Akari you don't have a problem with that do you?" asked Mei glancing at the woman who shook her head with a smile.

"Alright, so the Intel we have says four squads of chunin will be escorting the supply caravans through the mountains here," began Mei pointing to a mountainous area on the map in front of her "before heading into Kiri in two days, that mountain range is the best opportunity to strike," spoke Mei. Naruto narrowed his eyes looking down at the map.

"Something wrong Naruto-sama?" questioned an auburn haired, silver eyed woman looking to Naruto.

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right, I mean the Loyalists would know that going through mountains like that would be suicide," stated Naruto scratching his chin looking at the map.

"It could be a bluff meant to make us think that they wouldn't do something like that without some form of plan so we don't attack the caravans," suggested a woman with long silver hair and sharp black eyes woman.

"I don't know," muttered Naruto looking down.

"Regardless you think you can handle this mission Naruto?" questioned Mei, Naruto nodded.

"Alright head out as soon as you're ready," ordered Mei.

"Meet at the gates in ten minutes," ordered Naruto getting a nod from his team for the mission, however when he didn't leave Mei quirked a brow.

"Something else you want to talk about Naruto?" asked Mei.

"Le Fay has gone off on her own for a couple of days, I made her a promise when she joined me about her brother and I refuse to break it," declared Naruto.

"What kind of promise if you don't mind me asking?" questioned Mei.

"She lost track of her brother I promised her that I wouldn't stop her searching for him, and if I could I would help her track him down," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Mei.

"I won't make you break that promise you and your group have provided a lot for us in the last three weeks, you lot have earned some leeway," spoke Mei.

"Thank you Mei-sama," spoke Naruto with a bow before turning and leaving the tent.

"Thank you for letting him do that Mei," spoke Kushina walking into the tent.

"What I said was true you and the rest of his group have provided so much for us in the three weeks you have been here you all deserve some freedom, and beside Le Fay-san had just come back from a week long surveillance mission she has some time before I assign her another mission," spoke Mei.

The two red heads fell into a slightly awkward silence as they stood there.

"He's a kind young man Kushina you raised him well," spoke Mei drawing Kushina's attention to her, only for a sad look to flash across Kushina's face, thinking over her son's life to that point.

"I can't take much credit for raising him," muttered Kushina drawing a confused look from Mei, "I wasn't in his life until he was six and even then it wasn't much," explained Kushina sadly.

"Why not?" snapped Mei, being an orphan herself Mei got irked hearing a mother wasn't around for her own son. Kushina looked at Mei who was glaring at her with a rage filled glare, Kushina looked away before sighing.

"I was sealed in him," spoke Kushina making Mei's eyes go wide in shock.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto walked towards the gates, he didn't have any equipment to gather so he just walked to the gates, upon arriving he found that Seras was there along with three of the squad, Fia, the silver haired black eyed woman and a woman with medium length white hair and black eyes.

"Alright because I don't know you so well why don't we introduce ourselves, you guys can go first and once everyone is here I'll go," suggested Naruto as he approached the group of four women who turned to look at him.

"What would you like to know Naruto-sama?" asked Fia.

"Well names, specialisation, Elements you can use if push came to shove, and potential weaknesses," spoke Naruto.

"I'll go first," declared Fia getting a nod from the rest of the group, "Ok so I'm Fia Yuki, I am a Genjutsu specialist but I have a large range of Ninjutsu, I can use Suiton, Futon, Hyoton and Raiton, and my weaknesses would be close range," spoke the woman, Naruto nodded glancing up as another of the women showed up, she had dark red hair tied up into a bun with a pair of senbon holding the bun in place.

"Ok I'll go next," spoke the silver haired woman, "My name is Hiana Arashi, I'm a Ninjutsu specialist, I can use Suiton, Raiton, Doton and Ranton, my weaknesses well, I'm a little slow, and my jutsu take some time to perform," said Hiana not sure what else if anything to say.

"Who's next?" asked Naruto looking to the other two women.

"I'll go I guess" declared the red head with a shrug getting a nod from Naruto, "Alright well my name is Yamashi Ketsueki, my specialty is Kenjutsu I think would be the best thing to class it as, only know a few jutsu but they're Suiton, Chiton and Futon, and my weaknesses are I have no long range jutsu," muttered Yamashi nervously.

Naruto nodded at the introduction smiling to Yamashi to relax her, before everyone turned as Akari yelled out to them as she walked up with, the last members of the group, Pyrrha, the Albarn haired silver eyed woman and a woman with long brown hair tied into a pony tail and purple eyes.

"Hey everyone," called Akari with a grin as she walked up to the group.

"Hey there you guys, right now we're just introducing ourselves mostly for my benefit but hey nothing wrong with getting to know each other," spoke Naruto with a grin.

"I'll go now Naruto-sama," spoke a timid voice from behind him, Naruto nodded turning to the white haired girl with a soft smile. "M-my name is Jalin H-Hozuki, I specialise in kenjutsu especially with this," spoke the girl holding up Nuibari, "I can use a few Suiton Jutsu, but genjutsu is a big weakness for me I can't break a lot of them," said the girl with a small nervous smile.

"Ok so we give out names, specialisations, jutsu and weaknesses?" questioned Akari getting a nod from Naruto "Cool I'm Akari Kaguya, I'm a Kenjutsu Taijutsu specialist, I can't use many jutsu but the ones I can use are mostly Doton jutsu, as for weaknesses, I don't really have any long range capability," spoke Akari with a shrug.

"I guess I'll go next, I'm Retari Terumi, I'm a Ninjutsu specialist, I can use Katon, Suiton and Futton jutsu, my biggest weakness is my most powerful jutsu I can't use around my allies," spoke the auburn haired woman getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well I guess It's my turn, I'm Leriea Mamushi I'm a med nin, I can use Suiton, Doton and Dokuton jutsu, my weaknesses I can't take to many hits," declared the brown haired purple eyed woman.

"Must be my turn, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, I'm a kenjutsu Taijutsu specialist, I can't use many jutsu and no elemental jutsu, and for a weakness I don't have all that much chakra in the first place," said Pyrrha.

"I'm Seras, I'm a close range fighter so Taijutsu I guess, I don't use Jutsu rather a power not based on Chakra, and as for weaknesses I don't have many and no major ones," spoke Seras drawing confused looks from the other women of the group.

"That leaves me, I'm Naruto, I'm not really a specialist fighter I dabble in a little bit of everything, I can use Katon and Raiton Jutsu as well as several other abilities, and for a weakness my biggest weakness would probably be lack of experience," said Naruto, "Anyway with that out of the way lets head out I want to find a good place to get this job done," declared Naruto getting nods from his team who nodded and followed him as the blond man quickly ran out of the Rebels base.

* * *

 **#Two Days Later#**

Naruto and his team knelt atop a mountain peak over-looking the path the supply caravans were supposed to be taking. The squad of ten had arrived the day before and had spent the day looking for the ideal location for the ambush they were planning, Fia had been the one to find the spot where the entire group now resided, it had the best view of the path beneath them and would provide several different routes of attack and only one route of escape for the loyalists and that was victory over the Rebel group.

"Naruto-sama they've reached the beginning of the path maybe ten minutes before they're under us," spoke Seras as she watched the traveling party of four squads of Chunin guarding three different caravans.

"Something still doesn't feel right," muttered Naruto looking out in the direction the convoy would be traveling from, before stretching out his senses in an effort to see if it was a trap. Naruto's eyes went wide upon his senses reaching the convoy.

"The Chunin at the front," began Naruto drawing the attention of Seras.

"What of him?" asked Seras.

"Keep him alive," spoke Naruto confusing Seras but she nodded none the less. Naruto then promptly turned on his feet and walked towards the rest of the group.

"Alright you lot the caravans are almost here get ready," ordered Naruto looking to his team the eight women nodding standing up

"Retari, Akari, Pyrrha you three are with me and Seras, Leriea, Yamashi Hiana, Fia, Jalin you five are in charge of stopping the convoy from leaving the rest of us will stop them," declared Naruto getting nods from the group before he turned and moved back over towards Seras.

* * *

 **#Seven Minutes Later#**

Naruto with his four companions watched as the supply convoy came up the road below them. Naruto nodded to the other group about one hundred metres further up the mountain before he jumped out and fell down to the road Seras and Pyrrha jumping out after him landing either side of him while the last two members of Naruto's five person squad slid down the mountain.

"Leave now official Kirigakure business," spoke the leading chunin narrowing his eyes.

"Not a hope in hell," replied Naruto throwing his hand out to the side summoning Brynhildr while drawing Alastor with his other hand as the other group of Rebels slid down behind the convoy. "This is as far as you go," declared Naruto with a smirk.

"Is that so?" questioned the chunin with a smirk of his own raising his left hand palm towards Naruto.

" **VACUO ZONE,** " yelled the man a glove appearing on his hand, as he yelled the sides of the caravan's opened and out of each caravan came five people all fifteen of the newly emerging people had on Jonin vests and Kirigakure headbands.

"A trap," spoke Naruto in a cold fury.

"Yes a trap you rebel scum," said the chunin with a cocky smirk on his face, "Surrender now or die," declared the chunin. Naruto closed his eyes gritting his teeth.

"Alastor," snarled Naruto flicking the blade up into the air the blade glowed golden before the glow formed an orb and the orb morphed into the shape of a horned and winged daemon.

"Seras **Release Control Art Restriction Level Two,** " growled Naruto as he kicked off the ground and charged at the Loyalists.

" **Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3...2...1. Approval of situation A recognized; commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent,"** declared Seras a glare of cold fury coming across her face.

" **Calamity Control,** " roared Naruto ripping Excalibur out of the sheath on his back and in one fluid movement Naruto swung at the leading chunin, however the holy blade was blocked by a kunai

"What are you waiting for get them," called the chunin looking back at the rest of the Loyalist Chunin and Jonin who sprang into action. The group of Loyalists split in two eight of the chunin and seven of the Jonin rushing the rear group of Rebels while the remaining nin rushed Naruto and his group. Naruto jumped back from his opponent and raised up his Excalibur wielding hand.

" **Blizzard,** " called Naruto a freezing wind of ice and snow flying from his hands slowing down the Loyalist advance, enough for Pyrrha and Seras to pull out their firearms and fire off several rounds between them hitting five of the eight Jonin advancing towards them in certain kill points making the five nin drop to the ground dead, however the two women were forced to stop their firing when suddenly the blizzard changed direction instead flying towards the Rebels.

Naruto blinked stopping his blizzard finding himself where one of the downed nin was facing members of his team, however the blond devil didn't have time to think on what had happened as he was forced to jump backwards as the lead chunin and two jonin jumped at him, Naruto flared out his wings and took to the air just avoiding all three strikes.

"Pyrrha, Alastor get to the others," ordered Naruto getting nods from the two, Alastor flying off to help the other group Pyrrha substituting with one of the dead bodies before running for to her comrades aid.

Seras re-absorbed her Harkonnens before running forwards with her bloody claws at the ready picking up a chunin with her bloody claws Seras slammed the man into the ground making the man scream in pain only to be quickly silenced as Seras lunged forwards sinking her teeth into the man's neck. As the vampire drunk the blood of her victim she sent out a wave of her own blood rushing towards two more chunin who were attempting to attack her only for her blood to jump up impaling the two chunin ninja several times over through the chest making the two men go limp as the life faded from their eyes.

Seras after draining the blood from her three victims turned to one last person a jonin who was looking at the woman a terrified expression plastered on her face, Seras gained a psychotic grin as she charged forward and sunk her bloody teeth into the Jonin's neck

" **Tsubaki no Mai (Dance Of the Camellia),** " called Akari rushing forwards forming two short swords from her upper arm bones, pulling the two bones out she lunged at one of the chunin caravan guards who blocked the strike with a kunai. Akari brought her second blade up from down low attempting to slice from her opponent's navel to shoulder.

" **Suiton Teppōdama (Water Style Water Bullets),** " called the chunin jumping back from the Kaguya spitting out four chakra infused globs of water, Akari instead of dodging the water balls ran forwards jumping into the air slicing through the liquid bullets. After slicing clean through the water attack Akari was about to slice into her victim until a wall of wind hit her.

" **Futon Daitoppa (Wind Style Great Breakthrough),** " called another voice the apparent originator of the wall of wind, Akari landed in a crouch skidding back a few metres before glaring at her now two opponents.

" _Both Chunin from the looks of it,"_ thought Akari to herself standing back up before running forwards kicking off the ground flipping over the two Chunin landing in a handstand before donkey kicking the two chunin forwards making them stumble, using her momentum Akari flipped and spun in the air landing facing the two stumbling chunin before she threw both of her bone swords like throwing knives the two bone blades flipped and spun in the air before imbedding themselves in her opponents skulls making the two Chunin wall to the ground in a pool of their own blood.

Retari unlike her teammates waited for her opponents to come to her mostly so she could easily deal with them.

"You're going to die you Rebel scum," declared one of the two approaching chunin glaring at the auburn haired woman.

"Am I now, well then I guess I should go down kicking, **Futton Komu no Jutsu (Boil Style Skilled Mist Technique),** " called Retari breathing out a cloud of acidic mist which the two chunin ran head long into not knowing what they were up against however as they reached Retari and sliced at her with kunai she simply dissolved into water making the two chunin stop and jump back standing back to back with each other. It was at this point the two chunin realised that their kunai were melting looking at the weapons confused both nin winced as they felt their skin begin to sting.

" _Finally noticed eh,"_ came the disembodied voice of Retari from within the mist.

"What the hell did you do you stupid bitch?" snarled one of the chunin.

" _I simply lowered the PH in the mist,"_ spoke Retari through the mist, and before either chunin could say anything the silver eyed woman appeared behind the two chunin with a kunai in hand and slit one of the chunin's throats before vanishing back into the mist.

"Fucking Bitch," growled the still living chunin looking around trying to find any trace of his opponent, Retari just smirked watching from a tree lowering the PH even lower just watching the man be eaten away by her acidic mist.

Alastor flew over to the other group of Rebel fighters swinging blade form around the daemon dropped to the ground behind one of the jonin before attempting to slice at the woman's neck only for said woman to just barely duck before punching Alastor in the stomach, Alastor winced in pain before slamming his free hand arcing and sparking with purple lighting into the woman's face picking her up and slamming her into the ground cracking the ground beneath them, the woman grunting in pain. Alastor quickly spun his blade before attempting to impale the woman, however the Jonin in an incredible display spun while still in Alastor's grip and kicked the daemon in the face knocking the lightning sword away from her.

Alastor winced as he pushed off the ground before wiping blood from his nose and flicking it off his hands and glaring at the Jonin Alastor spun his blade into a reverse grip and ran forwards, the opposing Jonin pulled out a kunai and ran towards Alastor the two warriors clashed sparks flying from their grinding blades. Alastor threw his hand forwards and shot bolts of purple lightning into the Jonin's head from point blank range, making the woman spasm before dropping to the ground steaming.

Jalin and Fia stood next to each other as three of the chunin along with one of the Jonin charged at them, the two rebels shared a look and nodded to each other before the two turned back to their opponents and Jalin formed a hand sign.

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu(Hidden Mist Jutsu),** " called the Hozuki woman vanishing into the mist that plagued the land of water, the jonin and one of the chunin stopped at the woman vanished into the mist only for their eyes to lock onto Fia's hands as the woman flipped through hand signs of her own.

" **Magen Kotta Jigoku (Evil Illusion Frozen Hell),** " whispered Fia letting her chakra permeate the area. For the loyalists the area around them changed from a mountainous roadway to a large open icy field with towers of icy blue flames shooting out of the ground and hail falling from the sky.

Before the three chunin could even move their hands to attempt to break the genjutsu they all felt sharp pains in their stomachs, as they looked down the world around them shimmered back into focus followed by their worlds quickly going black as the life was drained from them and Jalin stood off to the side holding her needle like sword in one hand and wire which went through the bodies of all three chunin in her other hand. The Hozuki woman screamed as a kunai was embedded in her back.

"JALIN" called Fia before the Yuki woman growled flipping through hand signs.

" **Hyoton Hyōga ryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Glacial Dragon),** " screamed Fia a huge dragon of ice at least the size of a boss summon formed around Fia before flying forward at the Jonin who attacked Jalin, the glacial dragon snapping it's maw shut around the jonin before he could blink and like that an explosion of blood went off in the maw of the dragon

Leriea quickly dodged to the left as two nin one jonin and one chunin took swipes at her with their kunai the Rebel woman was dodging every swipe with ease but was finding no room to counter attack with her chakra scalpels.

The chunin attacking Leriea however provided the purple eyed woman what she needed, by over extending on a slash leaving her vulnerable to counter attack by Leriea who seized the opportunity and slashed across the chunin's leg with a chakra scalpel making the chunin's leg buckle and fall out from under her leaving only the Jonin to deal with. Leriea quickly jumped back from the Jonin flipping through hand signs as she did.

" **Dokuton Kuroi kiba (Venom Style Black Fangs),** " called Leriea spitting out a stream of black liquid that quickly took the form of fangs and the Jonin unable to dodge as the black liquid fangs clamped down on the Jonin's arm making the man drop to the ground screaming clutching his arm.

"What the hell did you do to me?" snarled the loyalist glaring at Leriea.

"Simple you've been injected with a lethal venom you will be paralysed in seconds dead in minutes," spoke Leriea quickly running forwards and pulling out a kunai to slice the downed chunin's throat.

" **Ranton Sōdaina kaminari (Storm Style Grand Thunder),** " called Hiana pointing her hand up to the sky sending out a bolt of what appeared to be lightning as the bolt dispersed dark grey clouds were quick to cover the area around the battle.

"Ooooh little Rebel bitch thinks she's tough" mocked the chunin standing between two jonin opposite the Ranton user however the chunin was quick to jump away squeaking like a mouse as a bolt of lightning shot down where he had previously been standing

"That's it bitch," snarled the chunin running towards Hiana.

" **Raiton Boruto no tenohira (Lightning Style Volt Palm),** " called Hiana after completing a chain of hand signs before throwing her hands out to the side before they began to spark with lightning. Hiana broke into a sprint with her sparking hands, the silver haired woman spun out of the way of a hail of kunai, ducked under a barrage of kunai and jumped over a slash from a Tanto. Jumping she not only dodged a strike but set herself up perfectly to land knees first on the chunin's shoulders her knees either side of his face.

"Die, you piece of shit," snarled the woman violently twisting her hips to the side as a resounding snap sound was heard and the chunin dropped to the ground Hiana landing her feet either side of the dead body beneath her the two jonin slashed at Hiana with their kunai, however the silver haired woman swept one of the Jonin of his feet before slamming her electricity coated hand into the man's head before forcing her chakra lightning into his head frying the man's brain.

The final Jonin charged at Hiana intent on slicing her back, only for the woman herself to roll forwards before jumping to her feet spinning as she stood coming face to face with the last of her opponents.

" **Raiton Gian (Lightning Style False Darkness),** " called Hiana spitting out a spear of lightning too fast for the jonin to dodge the bolt passing through the man's head. The jonin fell backwards bleeding from his head.

" **Chiton Chi Ogama No Jutsu (Blood Style Blood Scythe Jutsu),** " called Yamashi running two saw blade like rings along her arms creating large scars down her arms allowing blood to flow from the wounds and form scythe blades making the eyes of her three opponents, two chunin and one jonin, go wide Yamashi smirked as she ran forwards breaking into a sprint and snapping her opponents out of their shock, the jonin jumped out of the way the two chunin backpedalling only for Yamashi to start violently spinning like a vortex she moved closer to the backpedalling chunin who were terrified to see the distance was closing after a few moments of back and forth Yamashi stopped spinning and in an instant brought up her arm slicing into one of the chunin who coughed up a glob of blood before falling to his knees as blood poured out of his open chest cavity and he fell to the ground dead the other chunin was far enough out of reach to avoid impalement on Yamashi's blood blades however the blood wielding woman ran her saw blade ring on the palm of her hand.

" **Chiton Chimamire no hari (Blood Style Bloody Needle),** " called Yamashi swinging her bloody hand in an arc letting drops of her blood fly out from her palm before forming needles as they shot towards the second chunin who was too shocked to avoid the attack.

As Yamashi turned to her final opponent the ground began to shake and quake shocking both combatants but Yamashi was able to recover from the shock quicker and used the jonin's distracted state to charge forwards and slice clean through the jonin's throat.

Naruto hung in the air above his three opponents, glaring down at them his blades both became engulfed in his signature light blue flames.

" **Chaos Dragon Balance Breaker,** " called Naruto throwing his arms out to the side before his entire form became cloaked in black and silver armour. " **Earthquake** " came the voice of Akitora as Naruto flew at the ground slamming into the earthen surface causing the ground to shake and quake, Naruto using the quake to his advantage ran forwards.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto slashing into one of the Jonin with Brynhildr leaving behind a green slice in the air the slice absorbing the Jonin into it screaming as he was sucked into the slice, Naruto however by this point was already slicing at the other Jonin with Excalibur only for his blade to be blocked by the Jonin's Kunai Naruto however used the shift in momentum to spin around bringing Brynhildr up and slicing clean through the Jonin's neck separating the man's head from his shoulders. Both parts of the Jonin's body fell to the ground as Naruto drove Excalibur back into the stomach of the lead chunin, however instead of a wound and blood, there was a golden glow coming from the sword's entrance.

"Don't move," ordered Naruto pulling his holy blade back, as the chunin fell to the ground unconscious, Naruto then took off towards the other group where he could still feel two enemy energy signatures

BANG

Make that one enemy energy signature. Naruto dropped to the ground finding the last living opponent was one of the Jonin.

"P-please let me go," weakly begged the man.

"No, **Meteor,** " declared Naruto holding up his Excalibur wielding hand where a ball of molten rock formed before being thrown at the Jonin.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x6) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alrighty, there you have it folks**

 **so this chapter we had some interesting stuff going on.**

 **Le Fay returning from a mission having heard rumours that could be about her brother and asking Naruto's permission to investigate.**

 **Naruto being assigned a mission to steal supplies from the Loyalists with Pyrrha, Seras and the seven women he and Pyrrha rescued from the base liberated last chapter**

 **then we have some conversation between Mei and Kushina now before people ask why Kushina is so open with Mei, Kushina feels guilty about not being there for Naruto but he isn't letting her be guilty for it so its getting bottled up and she sees telling Mei about it as a way to vent**

 **following that we have a little introduction of the seven women**

 **of course then there's the beginning of the mission which it turns out is a trap**

 **however Naruto and his team deal with the threats with minimal damage**

 **not much else to say about this at this point so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	24. Misty Horizons IV

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto and his team appeared in the Rebel base in a flash of blue flames.

"Get her to a medic," ordered Naruto as he began to walk towards Mei's tent Seras and Pyrrha quickly falling into step behind Naruto while Fia and Akari pulled Jalin over their shoulders and quickly took off towards the medic's tent the other four women following after their friends.

"You wait here," ordered Naruto turning and glaring and at the chunin from the convoy.

Naruto threw the flaps of the tent aside as he stormed into the leader's tent.

"You," snarled Naruto looking to Rikari who looked to the angered blond in a small amount of fear.

"Naruto what- ugh," spoke the woman interrupted as Naruto stalked over to her and grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her into the air.

"You knew it was a trap didn't you, you were trying to get us killed," growled Naruto glaring at the woman.

"I … d-don't … know … what you're … saying," wheezed Rikari clawing at Naruto's hand.

"NARUTO, PUT, HER, DOWN," ordered Mei, Naruto cast a glance back to Mei before letting Rikari go, the Kaguya woman fell to the ground landing on her butt wheezing as she tried to fill her lungs with air.

"So I take it from that violence the mission was a failure?" questioned Mei.

"In a sense, there were no supplies, it was a trap and Jalin was injured a kunai to the spinal cord," declared Naruto clenching his fist glancing angrily at the still wheezing Kaguya woman.

"Naruto it's not her fault, no one can ever guarantee good intel," spoke Mei, Naruto sighed and looked away from Mei closing his eyes.

"I know," muttered Naruto before glancing back to Rikari "Sorry Rikari," said Naruto ashamed of his own behaviour, luckily for Naruto the Kaguya woman was a kind soul and just smiled back at him.

"It's ok Naruto rage gets the best of us at the worst of times," replied Rikari smiling softly at the blond, who looked away from her.

"So what actually happened?" asked Mei.

"Before I get onto that is Raynare-chan back?" questioned Naruto getting a confused look from Mei before she nodded. "Seras," said Naruto.

"On it," replied Seras turning and walking out of the tent, once more getting a confused look from the emerald eyed woman.

"The caravans were traps, there were the four squads of chunin as said, but instead of supplies, within the caravans were five jonin each, so not only did we have to deal with sixteen chunin but fifteen jonin as well, thankfully most of the Chunin appeared to be green and were quickly defeated," declared Naruto, both Mei and Rikari gasped at the mention of fifteen Jonin.

"Thankfully we managed to deal with all of them with no casualties," declared Pyrrha.

"Anything else to report?" asked Mei.

"I took one of the Chunin prisoner, Seras will retrieve his memories and then he will be killed," spoke Naruto.

"You say that so matter of factly," said Rikari looking to Naruto confused.

"He has something that could be useful, which only Raynare can take from him hence why I asked if she was back, and the only way it can be taken from him would result in his death," elaborated Naruto.

"This something?" asked Mei.

"It's called a sacred gear, people can be born with them, they can be implanted in others, my **Calamity Control** for example is one, although people can be born with them they very rarely manifest in life," explained Naruto.

"Are they all like yours?" asked Mei looking to Naruto intrigued by what she was hearing, only for Naruto to shake his head.

"No mine is special, there are hundreds if not thousands of different Sacred Gears, mine resides in the highest tear of power a Longinus," declared Naruto.

"And how many Longinus' are there?" asked Mei.

"In total fourteen with abilities ranging from controlling weather, to doubling one's power every ten seconds eight times," spoke Naruto making the other occupants of the tent go wide eyed at the statement.

"MEI-SAMA, MEI-SAMA" called a voice as someone ran towards the tent, throwing aside the flaps one of the gate guards appeared before Mei.

"What is it?" asked Mei concerned.

"Two groups headed this way one five strong, one fifteen," spoke the man in shock, Mei's eyes went wide.

"Heh," smirked Naruto, "They made it," declared Naruto turning and walking out of the tent following quickly by a confused Mei, Pyrrha and Rikari.

"Who made it?" questioned Mei.

"I told you when I first arrived that more people would be coming it seems that they have arrived," said Naruto with a smirk as he walked down the path to the gate.

After several minutes of walking, the quintet arrived at the gate only for the devils of Minato and Kushina's peerages to walk through the barrier surrounding the base.

"Nice to see you all made it," spoke Naruto with a smirk.

Upon seeing the son of their masters all of the devils knelt to the blond.

"We feared you may not have made it out of Fire Country Naruto-sama," spoke Inoichi looking to up to Naruto.

"We made it out fine, and it appears you all made it out fine to," replied Naruto.

"Indeed Naruto-sama," spoke Alucard glancing up at Naruto.

"Where are my manners stand my friends, stand," ordered Naruto, the assembled devils stood up before glancing at the three women behind Naruto

"Right, this is Mei Terumi, the leader of the Rebellion, Rikari Kaguya, one of the Rebellion generals, and Pyrrha Nikos, another one of the Rebellion generals," declared Naruto introducing the devils to the generals.

"Zoru take our new recruits to the tents make sure to find them some space," ordered Mei looking to one of the gate guards who nodded standing up walking forwards.

"Follow me," spoke the gate guard getting a nod from the devils as they made their way into the base.

"Inoichi-san once you're situated I would like a word with you," said Mei.

"Just me Mei-sama?" questioned Inoichi.

"Yes I have need of your talents," spoke Mei glancing to Pyrrha.

"Ok Mei-sama," replied Inoichi.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto walked along the tents of the camp he was heading towards where his father's and mother's peerages were situated to make sure they were settled.

"Naruto," spoke a voice drawing his attention, looking to the owner of the voice Naruto found Inoichi exiting a tent.

"Yes Inoichi what is it?" asked Naruto.

"Would you be able to lead me to Mei-sama's tent," requested Inoichi, Naruto nodded quickly creating a clone to finish what he was doing before leading Inoichi away from the tents.

"No troubles on your way here I trust Inoichi?" asked Naruto curious how the other peerage's trips were.

"No we made it out of Konoha and the land of fire with no problems," declared Inoichi.

"Good, good," spoke Naruto nodding as the two blonds continued their walk.

After a few moments of silence they made it to the main tent of the camp.

"Ah Inoichi-san perfect timing," said Mei as the two blond devils walked into the tent to see Mei and Pyrrha in the tent.

"You said you had need of my skills Mei-sama," spoke Inoichi respectfully.

"Yes I do, Pyrrha here, has no memories of anything before she found herself here, and we have been wondering why, so if you could would you be able to enter he mind and see what you can find?" asked Mei, Inoichi nodded stepping towards Pyrrha who was already seated, placing his hand to the woman's head Inoichi entered Pyrrha's mind, his and Pyrrha's heads slumping forwards.

Mei and Naruto watched on in silence curious what would come of the move.

After about three minutes Inoichi and Pyrrha's heads snapped back up alerting Mei and Naruto to their return.

"So?" asked Mei.

"Pyrrha-san's mind is blank, absolutely blank nothing at all aside from the memories of her time here," spoke Inoichi.

"So does that mean she's a sleeper agent with her memories locked away?" questioned Mei hoping that wasn't the case.

"No if that was it there would be some form of trigger within her mind with this there's nothing, like she didn't exist before becoming a rebel," spoke Inoichi puzzled by the situation.

"Amnesia then?" questioned Mei.

"It could be but if it is it's the most extreme case of it I've ever seen usually suffers of amnesia still have their memories in their mind they're just fuzzy and I can usually unlock them, with this there is no trace of the memories being there," said Inoichi

"So it could be Brain Damage?" asked Mei.

"Well that's the most likely situation and if that's the case there is nothing I can do we just have to wait and see she may regain her memories she may not," replied Inoichi with an apologetic look to Pyrrha.

"Hmm, ok thankyou Inoichi you may go I will send if I have need of you again," spoke Mei, getting a nod from the man before he left the tent.

"So I guess my memories are as good as gone," spoke Pyrrha.

"Not necessarily," spoke Naruto drawing a confused look from both Mei and Pyrrha, deciding to continue seeing their expressions Naruto spoke once more "if it's Brain Damage, hell if its amnesia I have something that might be able to help."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" asked Mei.

"Well… because it's not necessarily the best option," said Naruto.

"Explain," ordered Mei.

"Ok but first I need to inform you of something, myself, the group I first came here with, and most of the two groups that have just arrived are not human, we're devils," spoke Naruto getting nothing but a quirked brow from Mei seeing her not about to say anything Naruto chose to continue "and Devils have a system by which they can turn other beings into devils and form what are known as peerages. The turned beings are healed from most disseises, and can even be brought back from the dead if only recently slain, however until such a time as the turned beings earn their freedom they are bound to the one who turned them. Their masters. I could turn Pyrrha, healing any brain damage and fixing any amnesia, but she would be bound to me until she gains her freedom," declared Naruto, looking to the two women who both looked shocked.

"I-I need some time to think about this," spoke Pyrrha getting a nod from Naruto.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto sat on the bed within his tent looking down at a scroll in his lap before yawning and shaking his head. The blond devil quickly rolled up the scroll and put it back in the box next to him.

The high class king flopped back on the bed and was about to close his eyes when he heard the flaps of the tent open, glancing up he saw both Seras and Raynare standing in the doorway.

"I take it the extraction is done?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Seras.

"Here one extracted Sacred Gear," spoke Raynare handing Naruto an orb of light blue energy within which was a single glove.

"Excellent work you two, you can go," spoke Naruto quickly pulling out a scroll to seal the glove in as Seras turned and left the tent, Raynare however lingered, Naruto blinked looking to the woman. "Something else on your mind Raynare-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I was just wondering what you were planning on doing now?" asked Raynare nervously rubbing her upper arm, Naruto quirked a brow at the action.

"I was planning on having a rest, why, did you need something?" questioned Naruto, Raynare shook her head. "Then why-"

"I was wondering if it would be ok for me to sleep with you Naruto-sama, the extraction process takes a lot out of me when I'm the only one working on it," blurted out Raynare, blushing madly, as she interrupted Naruto.

Naruto blinked a couple of times before he smiled and patted the space next to him with a smile, Raynare took that as he que and quietly lay down beside her master with her back to him, Naruto shook his head at the woman's actions before gently pulling her into his chest making her blush.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," whispered Raynare closing her eyes.

"You're welcome," replied Naruto as the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **#A Few Days Later#**

Mei stood with Zabuza, Mangetsu, Aoi, Chojiro, Rikari, Vigari, Pyrrha, Naruto and Kushina within her main tent on the table in front of the group was the map of yet another of the bases held by the Loyalists of the Mist.

"The base has around a hundred soldiers twenty on patrol at almost all times, ten sensors five active at all times and a handful of bloodline wielders," spoke Mei confusing Naruto.

"Bloodline wielders? Why would they support the loyalists?" questioned Naruto.

"Some are crazy, some have been brainwashed," spoke Mangetsu looking to Naruto who shrugged.

"Uh Mei-sama about the Bloodline wielders," spoke Rikari nervously.

"Yes Rikari, _He_ has been confirmed to be at the base," said Mei.

"I want to volunteer for the mission," borderline demanded Rikari.

"Rikari-" began Mei.

"NO if anyone is to face him it should be me," declared Rikari narrowing her eyes at Mei.

"Alright you can be a part of the mission," spoke Mei.

"Who else Mei-sama?" asked Naruto.

"You, your peerage, Itachi, Pyrrha, your mother's peerage and the girls you saved, Naruto," spoke Mei

"Really Mei send the Konoha dogs to capture the base?" questioned Vigari only for a flaming hand to appear in his face the next second.

"Choose your next words very carefully, else I end your capacity to formulate them," snarled Naruto glaring at Vigari.

"NARUTO," called Mei making Naruto back down.

"Eighteen people Mei-sama I know Naruto-san's track record is spotless at this point but I think that might be pushing it," spoke Pyrrha looking to Mei.

"I'll join the mission, my brother too," declared Mangetsu.

"Myself and my team too if you'll allow it Mei-sama," spoke Zabuza.

"It's up to Naruto, he's in command of this mission," said Mei nodding to Naruto, Zabuza and Mangetsu turning to the blond. Naruto gave a small nod to the two men who nodded in return.

"Alright that's settled, leave as soon as you are able," ordered Mei getting a nod from, Naruto, Kushina, Pyrrha, Zabuza, Mangetsu and Rikari before the six individuals quickly left the tent.

"Mangetsu get your brother, Zabuza your team and, all of you get whatever you need meet at the gates when you're ready," spoke Naruto getting nods from the five individuals, before all six split up and went their separate ways, Naruto quickly creating clones to inform the rest of the group.

Naruto walked towards the tents to pack his own things, as he walked he felt the memories of his clones appear in his mind as he found the various members of the requested strike force.

The blond king Devil made it to his tent and quickly walked into the leather construct, after stepping inside the blond quickly walked to where Excalibur and Alastor rested within their sheathes, picking them up Naruto slung the weapons over his shoulders, before grabbing a bag he kept packed ready for missions and slinging that over his shoulders as well. Quickly glancing around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything Naruto nodded to himself stepping out of the tent. As he stepped out his eyes caught a mop of blond hair.

"Le Fay, you're back," spoke Naruto drawing his Bishop's attention to him, Le Fay shook her head before looking to her master.

"Yes Naruto-sama I got back about ten minutes ago," replied the blond woman.

"And? How went your search?" asked Naruto making Le Fay look down disappointed. "Oh not well then?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Le Fay.

"It was another dead end," sighed Le Fay sadly. The woman stiffened as she felt herself be pulled into a comforting embrace.

"Don't worry Le Fay we will find your brother I promise you," declared Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," replied Le Fay allowing a smile to grace her features, before she noticed Naruto's bag "another mission?" questioned Le Fay getting a nod from Naruto.

"We're taking another base, Mei did assign you to the strike force but if you'd prefer I will," spoke Naruto.

"No, something to take my mind away from the search for my brother sounds good now where do I meet you?" asked Le Fay interrupting her king.

"Gates as soon as you can," declared Naruto getting a nod from the magician before the two of them parted ways.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

The twenty four strong strike force all stood/ sat within the tree canopy near the base they were ordered to capture, Naruto and Rikari knelt looking out at the base.

Naruto 'hmm-ed' as he stretched out his senses trying to map out the base and basic positioning of the enemy numbers.

"Just where are you," came the hushed tone of Rikari from beside Naruto, the blond devil glanced to Rikari.

"I'm sorry Rikari," spoke Naruto making the Kaguya woman look to him confused.

"What for?" asked Rikari confused.

"What brought you on this mission, I will leave him to you, he's in the south west corner building," declared Naruto, Rikari looked to Naruto before looking down sadly.

"Thank you," spoke the woman.

"It's fine," replied Naruto before he began thinking over strategies to get into the base. _"We could fly in again, but I don't want to get predictable in the event someone gets away, we can't sneak in the sensors kill that idea- what the?"_ thought Naruto glancing to the forests on the other side of the base _"Seras,"_ called Naruto mentally.

" _ **Yes Naruto-sama?"**_ replied Seras in Naruto's mind.

" _Forest other side of the base check it out for me,"_ ordered Naruto. Seras mentally nodded to her master before melding into the nearest shadows.

"So how are we doing this Naruto-sama?" asked a voice from next to Naruto.

"Alucard? When did you get there?" questioned Naruto blinking as he looked to Alucard.

"I am everywhere and nowhere Naruto-sama," spoke Alucard once more making Naruto blink, before he realised what Alucard was saying. Upon realising what he meant Naruto quirked a brow.

" _Yes that could work,"_ thought Naruto to himself. "Alright I have a plan," declared Naruto loud enough to draw everyone's attention to him, "Alucard you are to head in first and kick up a fuss allowing the rest of us to sneak in and join you and we take the base," said Naruto.

"Any specific engagements this time?" asked Kuroka looking to her master.

" _Naruto-sama we have a problem"_ declared Seras in her master's mind.

"One second Kuroka" requested Naruto turning away from the group closing his eyes. _"What is it Seras?"_ questioned Naruto.

" _A solid hundred, hundred and fifty ninja here,"_ declared Seras making Naruto's eyes open wide in shock.

"Shit," cursed Naruto drawing the attention of his fighting force.

"What is it?" asked Yugao looking to Naruto.

"They've got back up more than doubling the amount of enemy nin," declared Naruto shocking some of the present group. Naruto hummed in thought before snapping his fingers as an idea came to him. "Kuroka how wide spread can you make that poisonous mist?" questioned Naruto

"A hundred metres all around me, but it spreads around me I can't direct it in only one direction," declared the Nekomata, Naruto nodded thinking.

"Alright Kuroka I need you to head around to the other side of the base you'll find Seras there, you use the miasma and take out as many of the enemy back up as you can, pull back if you get overwhelmed and let Seras take over," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the Nekomata who quickly flared out her wings and flew off looking for the blond vampiric queen.

"Now Rikari has a bone to pick with one of the people within the base so she and she alone will deal with the south west corner of the base," declared Naruto getting nods from the rest of the strike force. "Aside from that everything is free game, I can't sense any prisoners down there so there's no problem with that," said Naruto, "just make sure you're not toying with people, we don't have time for games today," finished Naruto looking to Raynare more than anyone else with that comment. Everyone nodded to his order before the blond himself turned and looked at Alucard nodding to the man who simply vanished.

* * *

 **#With Kuroka and Seras#**

The two devils of Naruto's peerage knelt in trees overlooking the enemy numbers, Kuroka narrowed her eyes before turning to Seras.

"I'm not going to be able to get them all," declared Kuroka.

"Get as many as you can, I'll get the rest," replied Seras getting a nod from the cat woman who then vanished in a wisp of smoke Seras looked down at the branch and shook her head a two tailed cat now stood where Kuroka had previously been.

Kuroka in her feline form dropped from the tree suppressing her energy, the black cat landed on all four paws and began to saunter over to the enemy position.

Careful not to clue the enemy into her true intentions Kuroka sauntered over to the large group of people, as the Nekoshou wandered towards the centre of the group she would occasionally brush past people giving the idea she was actually a cat. However as Kuroka made it halfway to her destination someone grabbed her by the scruff of her neck before yanking her up into the air.

"Oi which one of you idiots brought a c-augh," began the person to pick Kuroka up only to be interrupted screaming as Kuroka scratched at his face knocking him down as Kuroka dropped to the ground she was engulfed in smoke before she returned to her normal form and before the people around her could even question what was going on purple miasma exploded out around Kuroka quickly choking the people unlucky enough to be caught up in the mist, of the hundred and fifty people within the area about seventy were within the cloud of miasma and the rest of the soldiers had stopped short of the mist, Kuroka smirked as she saw Seras emerge from the shadows behind the enemy.

Seras had dropped into the shadows shortly after Kuroka had begun her sneaking, and after the mist was out Seras quickly emerged from the shadows behind the Loyalists so she and Kuroka were on opposite sides of the conflict so they could stop any escaping soldiers. Seras allowed her arms to dissolve into claws, normally she would have used her Harkonnens but their mission was a stealth mission at this point so she would settle for her claws.

Crouching down Seras allowed her bloody appendages snake out from her body and reach the rear lines of the Loyalist force. As Kuroka drew her mist back to her Seras shot her bloody claws up impaling ten of the soldiers making them scream out in pain alerting the rest of the enemy nin, and distracting them long enough for Kuroka to form a purple hexagon and an orb of blue energy appeared on each corner of the shape, Kuroka threw her hand forwards and the six orbs launched forwards spinning around forming a ring that hit one of the nin and exploded engulfing four others in flames as they screamed in fiery agony.

" **Suiton Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu),** " called a random voice as a dragon of water formed from the water within the mist and flew towards Kuroka who flared out her wings and shot backwards into the sky as she made hand motions and glyphs formed in front of her hands. Stopping on the seventh glyph Kuroka held her hand up palm flat pointing towards the person who launched a water dragon at her before a glowing chain shot out of her hand flying at the Loyalist ninja and piercing his chest before he could do anything to dodge.

Seras let the bodies drop to the ground in a pool of blood before she ran forwards leaping into the air, coming down fangs first on a woman in the middle of the Loyalists, her fangs pierced the woman's neck Seras quickly draining the woman of her blood before she could fight back. Two sword wielding ninja ran towards Seras' unprotected back before the blond vampire flared out her wings and pyrokinetically shot flames from her wings back towards them, one of the men was fast enough to spin to the side avoiding the flames however the second was hit by the flames and quickly engulfed. Seras spun around her blood hardening into a blade that sliced clean through the other sword wielders sword, followed by Seras' blood blade slicing clean through the man's neck decapitating him. Blood spurted from the man's neck as his lifeless body dropped to the ground.

Kuroka still flying threw her hands out to the side green orbs forming in her hands making the Loyalist ninjas trying to attack her step back only for Kuroka to throw the balls at the ground beneath her unoccupied by any of the forces, Kuroka smirked when she saw the ninja look confused before the ground exploded three bright green vines as thick as tree trunks burst forth from the ground in a wave before quickly whipping around and snatching several Loyalist by the legs hoisting them up into the air by the ankles before branches snapped out from the vines and shot through their hearts killing them.

By this point the remaining ninja realised while they severely outnumbered their opponents they were outclassed entirely by the two women tearing through the ranks and began to try and run, however both Kuroka and Seras were not having that and with their combined Pyrokinesis a thirty foot tall ring of fire shot up around the remaining loyalists as Kuroka let her wings dissipate and she dropped into the ring.

" **Suiton Suishōha (Water Style Water Colliding Wave),** " called one of the Shinobi launching a wave of water at Seras who simply smirked and pulled flames from her wings and launched them at the water and before the water could even get halfway to her the flames hit the water, and like always when the blue flames hit water the water exploded outwards engulfing a dozen ninja in the flames, Seras charged forwards as the screams of agony grew horrendous, her blood claws forming large scythes as the vampire started to spin around creating a violent red tornado of blood and death.

" **Futon Taifūikka (Wind Style Passing Typhoon),** " called a voice launching a wall of wind towards Kuroka, who simply stayed where she was and let the wind hit her. The nekomata grunted as the wind hit her.

"You call that a typhoon? No children this is a typhoon," spoke Kuroka forming glyphs in front of her hands and a decagon behind her, upon each point a small wind kicked up forming a small ball of wind, and as Kuroka stopped on the twentieth Glyph the ten balls of wind flew forwards merging together forming one huge raging tube of wind, that flew forwards, many of the remaining ninja tried to get out of the way however the huge cyclone sucked them into it throwing all forty three nin up into the typhoon.

"Seras would you care to do the honours?" questioned Kuroka looking to the blond vampire.

"With pleasure," replied the vampiric queen, two orbs of blue fire forming above her bloody claws, Seras threw her hands forwards pointing at the bottom of the tube of wind, her flames hit the wind and were sucked into the typhoon. The flames of the underworld quickly engulfed the typhoon and by extension the remaining airborne nin.

* * *

 **#With Alucard#**

The omnipresent vampiric bishop appeared in the centre of the base they were sent to capture startling the ninja around him, with a sadistic smirk Alucard drew his beloved twin pistols and fired off three rounds from each of them hitting six of the ninja dead between the eyes, before a kunai was thrown from behind him hitting him in the head making the vampire fall to the ground. As the bloody mess that was Alucard hit the ground the ninja looked around for any other enemy, when out of the shadows of one of the nearby buildings another four shots rang out hitting another four ninja between the eyes killing them.

" **Suiton Dai Bakusui Shōha (Water Style Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave),** " called a Kunoichi before she spewed a huge wave of water towards the shadows the water slammed into the wall, the Kunoichi ran forwards a kunai in hand only to find the body of Alucard face down in the mud looking back to the previously killed Alucard she saw the body was gone before looking back only to find that his body was once again gone.

"Boom," muttered a voice from behind the Kunoichi as yet another loud bang ripped through the base as the Kunoichi's brains were blown out before once again Alucard was hit in the back of the head with a kunai before falling to the ground 'dead'. As Alucard's body for a third time hit the ground a Shinobi dropped to the ground next to him watching his body to make sure it didn't vanish.

"Mind your surroundings," came a smug voice from behind the Shinobi as a sword pierced his midsection, as the man fell down he caught a glimpse of his attacker not Alucard but a blond wielding a pair of swords.

Naruto stepped over the dead body only now drawing the attention of the ninja within the base all previously occupied by Alucard.

" **Suiton Suiryudan no Jutsu,** " called a Kunoichi sending a water dragon formed from the water in the mist towards Naruto who stood there with a half smirk on his face just as the water dragon was about to hit him a blur dropped from the sky a barrier of a light blue rune appearing between the water dragon and the now two devils.

"Thank you Le Fay-chan," spoke Naruto his half smirk not leaving his face.

"No problem Naruto-sama," replied Le Fay half glancing back at Naruto, the Kunoichi who launched the dragon at Naruto snarled before flipping through hand signs again, only to suddenly feel a sharp pain in her chest looking down she found a bright red spear piercing her chest.

"How rude attacking people while they're having a conversation," spoke Raynare with a smirk as she pushed the woman off her light spear, the lifeless carcass dropped from where it had previously resided ten feet to the earthen ground.

* * *

 **#With Mikoto, Kushina, Anko and Kurenai#**

"It's been a while since we've been on a mission together hey girls," spoke Kushina looking back to her peerage members and best friend.

"My last ANBU mission before retiring if I recall correctly," spoke Mikoto with a smirk as she drew her Wakazashi.

"Let's see if were as in sync as we were back then," suggested Anko as she vaulted over the wall, Mikoto, and Kushina following her lead, while Kurenai jumped atop the wall bringing her hands together in a hand sign.

" **Magen Kuroppoi shinrin kōsoku (Evil Illusion Dark Forest Binding),** " spoke Kurenai casting her wide range genjutsu on the ten people around her and her friends.

Anko pulled out a Kunai and rushed one of the paralysed ninja while pointing her hand at another.

" **Sen'ei Jashu (Striking Shadow Snakes),** " called Anko half a dozen snakes launching from her sleeve and latching onto the neck of the Shinobi her hand was pointed towards, after she was sure the lethal poison was injected she retracted her snakes and leapt into the air falling onto her other target driving the kunai into the unlucky Kunoichi's skull killing her.

Kushina landed on the other side of the wall quickly launching out a chakra chain from both her hands, the two chains shooting forwards and wrapping around two shinobi's necks before Kushina violently pulled her hands back using the chains to snap the two Shinobi's necks, Kushina then drew a katana from a sheath on her back.

Running forwards Kushina quickly sliced clean through the necks of two more enemy Kunoichi blood spurted from the slash wounds as the two bodies fell to the ground all life drained from their forms.

As Mikoto landed she spun her Wakazashi in her hand before dashing forwards, leaping into the air she descended on a pair of ninja, pushing chakra to her left boot a release was triggered and a blade shot from the bottom of her boot before locking in place, Mikoto kicked one of the ninja in the head her foot blade piercing the nin's head while she drove her Wakazashi into the other nin's skull and into their brain. Both nin hit the ground as Mikoto landed and quickly retracted her foot blade before her Sharingan eyes spun morphing into a biohazard symbol.

" **Amaterasu,** " called Mikoto igniting the two remaining nin in the area, the two Kunoichi were quickly engulfed in black flames before they screamed out in pain as they dropped to the ground turning to ashes.

As the ashes of the final ninja fell to the ground Kurenai dropped from her position on the wall.

"It would appear we still work fantastically as a team," spoke Kurenai with a grin.

* * *

 **#With Rikari#**

The Kaguya woman silently and stealthily flipped over the top of the fortress walls silently dispatching two guards with a pair of Kunai to the jugular, dropping from the wall she landed with a soft thud before taking off towards her destination.

The woman stealthily slipped from shadows to shadows, taking only two minutes to arrive at her destination seeing her target quickly exiting a building with two people next to him. Quickly pulling a second bone sword out of her shoulder she threw both of her bone weapons at the people either side of the white haired man.

"It's been a long time Rikari," spoke the man looking at Rikari.

"That it has … Brother," replied Rikari drawing a bone sword.

"Do you think you can beat me dear sister?" questioned the male Kaguya taunting his sister.

"Only one way to find out Ikaru," declared Rikari dropping into a basic kenjutsu stance.

"Very well," replied Ikaru drawing his own one blade from his shoulder and dropping into a similar stance to Rikari.

The two siblings broke into a sprint and charged each other, Rikari swiped at her brother who simply caught her blade, the weapon cutting into his skin slightly but stopping at the hardened bone as he swung his own blade at his sister who let go of her blade and jumped back to avoid the strike.

As she jumped back Ikaru threw her bone blade to the side as he quickly closed the distance between the two and swung his sword down on her, Rikari raised her arm up to block the strike as her Radius bone expanded to the point that it was just short of bursting from her skin just as her brother's weapon sliced into her skin.

"Please brother stop this madness," begged Rikari as she looked at her brother pleadingly.

"What madness, our Kage gave an order which I intend to follow," spoke Ikaru grinning like a maniac.

"So when this war is over you'll just accept your death?" questioned Rikari unbelievingly.

"If that is what my Kage desires of me," replied the man jumping back from his sister pulling out a second bone sword, Rikari used the opportunity to draw another sword of her own. "Why do you not use your best technique sister? Do you underestimate me?" questioned Ikaru glaring at Rikari.

Said Rebel leader didn't dignify her brother's comment with a response before she charged forwards bringing her sword up to slice at her brother from his stomach to shoulder only for Ikaru to spin to the side avoiding the strike while also stabbing Rikari in the back making the female Kaguya hiss in pain. Rikari turned to her brother who stood ten metres away from her smirking, Rikari clenched her fist and four bone like knives grew from her knuckles.

"Oh so now I warrant the first stage of your greatest dance?" questioned Ikaru mocking his sister before she threw her bone sword away and grew more knuckle knives from her other hand before running forwards towards Ikaru who smirked an insane smirk as he jumped up to avoid his sister's attack, only for the girl to grab his leg as he became airborne and slammed him face first into the ground making the male sibling groan in pain. Ikaru quickly managed to role backwards as Rikari slammed her clawed fist into the ground where Ikaru previously resided, jumping backwards Ikaru stretched his arm over his back and to the top of his spine before he pulled his own spinal cord out as Rikari ran forwards. The male sibling had enough time to swing his chain whip like spinal cord around to force his sister to stop her advances jumping backwards to avoid being cut by the sharpened tip of the spinal column. As Rikari spun her brother charged forwards attempting to slice her as her back was turned, only to be stopped in his tracks as dozens of bone spikes grew out of Rikari's back stopping him.

"Starting to take me seriously now are you sis?" asked Ikaru as he jumped back from the hunched over woman who turned and glared at her brother before she was engulfed in smoke and a second later in her place was a bone sword, for Ikaru it was only his instincts that saved him from being stabbed in the neck as he ducked under his sister's strike, rolling forwards Ikaru kicked off the ground and while airborne he snapped his whip the sharpened point slicing Rikari's cheek half a centimetre deep as the blood ran down her cheek the female Kaguya snarled at her brother and ran towards him her bone claws at the ready to slice into him. As Rikari got close to Ikaru he jumped up and kicked her in the head, throwing the woman into a wall, as she slid to the ground Ikaru walked up to her.

"See you soon Nee-chan," declared Ikaru before slamming a fist into her face knocking her unconscious.

* * *

 **#Some Time Later#**

Rikari felt herself being shaken, wincing as she opened her eyes she came face to face with Naruto.

"Hey you ok Rikari?" asked Naruto looking at the woman worriedly, she just winced and nodded.

"Yeah I'm good Naruto, what happened?" questioned Rikari looking around.

"We won, we captured the base," spoke Naruto.

"And, ugh, and my brother?" questioned Rikari groaning as she clutched her head.

"I'm afraid if you didn't get him then he got away," spoke Naruto, Rikari sighed but nodded pushing herself up, Naruto gently helping her to her feet. "Seras help Rikari and regroup with the others," ordered Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-sama," spoke the voice of the blond vampire from behind Naruto.

"Where are you going?" asked Rikari looking to Naruto confused.

"I'm going to report to Mei," replied Naruto stepping away from the Kaguya woman before he was engulfed in a plume of blue fire.

* * *

 **#Rebel Base#**

Naruto appeared at the gates of the rebel base in a spiral of flames, and as soon as his form was fully formed he began walking towards Mei's tent.

After a few minutes of walking glancing around him cautiously Naruto made it to the tent where he could sense Mei's energy signature.

Throwing the flaps aside and stepping inside he found Mei by herself looking down at a map on the table in front of her.

"Naruto? How went the mission?" questioned Mei.

"Mission successful but I fear we have a huge problem," declared Naruto drawing a confused look from the woman.

"What?" questioned Mei worried what he was going to say.

"I think we have a mole in your inner circle," declared Naruto.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x6) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people there it is chapter twenty four**

 **ok so first off this chapter is a little longer then normal to apologise for two things, one my cock up last week with regards to posting the wrong chapter on this story, and the second thing is the entire lack of a chapter last week and that was because pokemon sun and moon had been released before i could finish writing the chapter and i kind of... refused to put moon down... sorry**

 **anywho this chapter we have Naruto's reaction to the bad ending to the previous mission, and his brief outburst at the woman who delivered the Intel for the mission**

 **then Naruto telling Mei about Sacred Gears which is interrupted by the Arrival of Minato and Kushina's peerages**

 **after meeting said peerages Mei asks for Inoichi's help with Pyrrha, who has no memories in her mind of her time before the rebels, which could be a serious case of amnesia or brain damage, either way Naruto offers a solution and explains to Mei and Pyrrha what he and group are which Pyrrha asks to have some time to think about**

 **from that we move on to Raynare giving Naruto the sacred gear she extracted before asking to sleep with him**

 **after that we have Naruto being breifed on another mission and finding out that some bloodline wielders serve the loyalists, one of whom Rikari has some form of history with**

 **once actually on the mission there's a problem with unexpected back up which he sends Seras and Kuroka to deal with before he and the rest of the group infiltrate and assassinate their way through the base**

 **with Rikari finding the bloodline wielder she knows who turns out to be her brother**

 **and to top all of this off we have Naruto telling Mei he fears there's a mole in her inner circle... if there is who could if be?**

 **ok anyway with all of that said i'm done so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	25. Misty Horizons V

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

"A Mole? What makes you think that?" asked Mei shocked at the idea.

"Even just the last two missions _I've_ been on have been compromised, the supply run was a trap and this time there was an additional hundred and fifty ninja waiting to ambush us after we captured the base, thankfully my sensor range is larger than a normal persons so I was able to sense them before they could spring their trap. But those are just my latest two missions, I heard Mangetsu almost got caught on his last mission and Zabuza told me he lost one of the ships on his last mission," declared Naruto making Mei scratch her chin.

"And only my inner circle knew about those missions at the time," spoke Mei not liking the thought. "Damnit," cursed Mei.

"What?" questioned Naruto looking to Mei confused.

"I just sent Inoichi on a mission yesterday," replied Mei annoyed about her decision.

"Even if he were here I wouldn't suggest asking him to mind dive, if there is a mole, they likely have some mental protections, and unless you get them on the first try discussions could be had and the real mole could make a getaway before we even discover who it is," declared Naruto, making Mei look to him wide eyed.

"Ok Naruto I'm assigning you the task of rooting out this spy," ordered Mei getting a nod from Naruto.

"I'll need access to their tents without them realising," said Naruto.

"I'll take Chojiro, Aoi and Vigari with me along with the troops who are going to hold the base while we are gone you can go through everyone's tents and check for anything," declared Mei getting a nod from Naruto. "I want a report at the base in a week though," added Mei, Naruto once more nodded.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later#**

Naruto watched from a shadowy corner as Mei, Chojuro, Aoi, Vigari and about ten squads totalling forty men left the open gates of the main rebel base quickly splitting into squads of four before heading out to get to the recently captured base.

Naruto stepped out of his vague hiding spot before walking over to a section of wall just inside the gate, leaning on the wooden post Naruto let his sensor range out to the widest possible range so he could wait until Mei's team was out of his range before he went about looking into the various tents of his suspects.

As the energy signatures disappeared Naruto pushed off the wall and began walking to where he would need to go, he didn't know what order he would investigate the tents as he didn't really have anything solid on any of the suspects, Mangetsu had been nothing but helpful from what Naruto had seen, Zabuza had someone who he saw as a daughter who held the Hyoton, Aoi had a transplanted Byakugan, Chojuro seemed to have genuine feelings for Mei, Vigari despite his hostile behaviour to Naruto and the rest of the group formerly of Konoha seemed to genuinely care about the people of the rebellion, Rikari was a Kaguya, the only two people Naruto held no suspicions about were Mei herself as if she were the mole it would be so much simpler for her to cripple the rebellion from her position and Pyrrha because she had no memoires of her time before the rebellion.

Sighing as he drew close to the tents Naruto decided to try and eliminate people who seemed less likely like Zabuza who could have easily pointed Naruto and his group in the wrong direction if he was the mole, and Mangetsu whose family had been killed entirely excluding his younger brother by the Loyalists.

* * *

 **#Konohagakure#**

Hiruzen Sarutobi growled as he read the latest report from his ANBU, they had been unable to find any trace of Naruto anywhere in the village, hell the Inuzuka he had sent to Naruto's apartment to see if they could track Naruto's sent had told the Hokage that the place was empty and had no lingering scents implying Naruto hadn't actually been staying in the apartment since he had returned.

"That does leave the question where was he staying?" questioned Hiruzen to himself as he leaned back in his chair. The man needed to find Naruto, after the massacre of the Uchiha and the incidents within the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka and Inuzuka compounds the village was at its weakest point since its founding and was very much at risk of being attacked by a foreign power. The village had lost some larger clients due to the loss of their working ninja force.

Hiruzen looked up as the door to his office opened and in walked three people, his old teammates and his rival, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" questioned Hiruzen looking to the elder council.

"Hiruzen you can't keep up this foolish pursuit of the Kyubi Jinchuriki, the resources you are dedicating to chasing after him could be better used to-" spoke Homura.

"NO Naruto Uzumaki is Konoha's Jinchuriki we will retrieve him," declared Hiruzen with a growl.

"Regardless the Shinobi council as well as we all agree that we need a Jinchuriki and given the Kyubi child has vanished quite thoroughly we should perhaps consider acquiring one from another village," declared Danzo.

"Your concerns are duly noted and considered I will have ANBU look into it," spoke Hiruzen somewhat angrily looking at the report in his hands. "Now unless you have something else to discuss get out," ordered the aged Kage. The three elders looked at each other before turning on their heels and leaving the room.

"Just where are you Naruto-kun," muttered Hiruzen turning and looking out the large window behind him.

* * *

 **#Kirigakure Rebel Base Three Hours Later#**

Naruto sighed as he stepped out of Rikari's tent, he hated having to go through his comrade's belongings without their permission, but thankfully the Kaguya woman didn't have anything suspicious within her tent. Naruto _had_ found a locked box within the tent but when he had picked the lock he had found the box contained letters from her family, her brother, her father, her mother, all of which had tear marks on them knowing full well the woman's parents were both dead Naruto guessed they were letters from before the rebellion which Retari read to remind her of happier times. Naruto once more sighed he had been through Mangetsu's, Zabuza's and Aoi's tents and found nothing suspicious. Walking along the roadway Naruto turned down a street and headed straight towards Vigari's tent.

Stepping into the tent Naruto found it to be neatly organised a single cot with two apparently extra pairs of sandals at the foot of the bed in front of a medium sized box, several bags apparently full under the cot, a wooden box as a makeshift bedside table with a lamp on it and a book next to the lamp.

Also within the tent was a wooden desk which appeared to have a small book collection on it and various writing implements, pens, pencils and the like, also on the table was a small collection of scrolls.

Naruto stepped full on into the tent and closer to the cot when something under the makeshift bed caught his eye. Quickly moving over to the bed Naruto bent down and examined the object.

"A chest?" questioned Naruto looking at the basic looking box it was locked which instantly made Naruto suspicious, it wasn't large by any stretch of the imagination maybe big enough to hold a small scroll. Naruto held a finger up just above his head before a small fireball exploded to life atop the digit shining light on the lock of the box. Holding the flame in place with his Pyrokinesis Naruto placed his hand on the lock before pulsing his magical power into the lock, giving him all he needed to know to pick the lock, the pin lengths, and the shear line. Pulling out a lock pick and a tension wrench Naruto quickly went about picking the lock.

After a moment Naruto heard a click signalling he had successfully picked the lock carefully opening the chest Naruto found a scroll within the box curious Naruto pulled the scroll out however before he could do anything with the scroll Naruto felt the barrier around the hidden rebel base vanish. Eyes widening Naruto jumped to his feet letting the box crash to the ground, pocketing the scroll Naruto bolted out of the tent and flared out his wings and took off towards the western side of the base where he knew the barrier seals and barrier team were stationed.

Landing outside the building Naruto rushed inside to find ten people rushing around in a terrified manner.

"What the hell happened?" questioned Naruto drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Naruto-sama, we have no idea, the barrier just… the seals… we have no idea," spoke the panicked leader of the barrier team.

"Show me the seal NOW," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the team before they quickly showed Naruto to the area where she seal was.

Quickly glancing it over Naruto was very thankful that all Fuinjutsu was just a bastardised version of Devil runes so he could quite easily decipher the seals however looking closely at the seals Naruto found that while quite well maintained they were overly complicated and many parts were not needed.

"There," spoke Naruto pointing to a section of the seal which appeared to be glowing slightly. The ten man barrier squad looked at the Fuinjutsu confused.

"What about it Naruto-sama?" questioned the leader of the team.

"That is a trigger designed to sabotage the entire seal when certain conditions are met," declared Naruto. " _Only adding more fuel to the fire of the idea of a mole,"_ added Naruto mentally. The team quickly moved to get rid of the section of seal. "Don't," called Naruto.

"But you just said that it's sabotaging the seal," spoke one of the team members.

"Yes but if you try to get rid of the seal now it will destroy the seal entirely and most likely kill you in the process," declared Naruto making all of the present people gulp.

"Then how-" began one of the barrier technicians.

"We disable the whole seal," declared Naruto throwing his hand out to the side summoning Brynhildr, "stand back," suggested Naruto making all of the people take several steps back.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto swinging his sword down on the seal slicing into the seal leaving a green scar behind it sucking in the whole seal destroying everything about the barrier seal.

"What did you do that for now we have no barrier?" screamed the leader of the team only for Naruto to glare at the man.

"I'm working on it," spoke Naruto biting his thumb quickly drawing a new rune in place of the old seal, the rune would do everything the old seal did only in a better way. Once Naruto finished his rune he slammed his hand onto it forcing his magic through it creating not only a barrier but a better barrier.

"There better than before," muttered Naruto letting himself let out his held breath.

"Better?" questioned the barrier technician leader.

"Stronger, and larger range," declared Naruto shocking the people before the blond left them to their job.

Upon leaving the building Naruto sighed before pulling out the scroll he had taken from Vigari's tent looking it over he found it to be an official Kirigakure missive. Carefully opening the scroll Naruto's eyes went wide, closing the scroll Naruto bolted for where he could feel Shisui, Kakashi and Gai.

Dropping into the clearing where the three senior ninja were training Naruto landed with a thud loud enough to draw the attention of the three ninja to him.

"What is it Naruto-sama?" asked Gai upon seeing the serious look on his young master's face.

"There's a mole in Mei's inner circle and I've found a mission scroll ordering him to sabotage the various naval vessels, I need some help to make sure these orders haven't been carried out yet before report this to Mei," spoke Naruto, getting serious nods from the three members of his father's peerage. "Let's go," ordered Naruto flaring out his wings, Shisui, Kakashi and Gai quickly following Naruto's lead.

* * *

 **#Amegakure#**

Standing atop the tallest tower of the rainy village of Amegakure was a black haired man, on his face was an orange mask in the pattern of a swirl with his right eye being visible while his left was covered. This man wore a black cloak with red rain clouds on it. The man took one last look skywards before he stepped to the edge of the building and dropped over the edge to a large open window, stepping inside the open window the man saw three people within the room. One man one woman and another whose gender was difficult to tell.

"Madara," spoke an orange haired man looking to the masked figure. The orange haired man had purple eyes with black ripple like patterns centring on the pupils and many piercings on his face, but he also wore the same black cloak as 'Madara'

"Pain, Konan, Zetsu has located the six tails you two are to retrieve it so we can seal it," spoke 'Madara'.

"But Madara-sama you said that we didn't need to worry about the three tails or the six tails for several years," spoke the blue haired woman. She had orange eyes, a blue origami flower in her hair and a lip piercing and she too shared the cloak of the others.

"That was before the Kirigakure rebellion gained traction," declared Madara.

"Do you want us to quell the rebellion?" questioned Pain looking to Madara.

"No the point of subjecting Kirigakure to the civil war was to weaken it not to take over, let them settle their squabble but we need to scoop up the two Jinchuriki in the process," declared Madara getting a nod from the three individuals. "Zetsu tell them where to find the Jinchuriki I have somewhere else to be," ordered Madara before he stepped up to the open window and he quickly vanished into a swirl that formed from in front of his eye.

Pain and Konan turned to the third person within the room who pulled out a file from its cloak.

* * *

 **#Kirigakure Captured Base Two Days Later#**

Naruto sat lazily in a tree just outside the base having teleported there earlier that day. Naruto, Kakashi, Gai and Shisui had made sure that the Rebel navy remained completely intact and undamaged prompting Shisui to suggest that the spy had either not seen the orders or simply not had a chance to carry them out. Naruto was hesitant to call Vigari the mole as despite the fact that the orders had been found in his tent there was no evidence of his loyalties lying elsewhere, that and the fact that the orders _had_ been in the tent was enough to cast suspicion elsewhere being that no self-respecting mole would be so obvious with their secret orders.

Naruto who had his energy signature supressed looked below him as Mei and her squad passed under him. Silently Naruto stood and flared his wings out and flew into the base to meet Mei.

Five minutes after Naruto had seen them walk under his tree Mei and her squad walked into the base upon stepping inside Mei dismissed her three generals and the four people went their separate ways. Continuing towards the centre of the base Mei felt a presence behind her.

"What did you find Naruto anything?" questioned Mei quietly not even turning to face the devil.

"I was right there is a mole but either they are the worst mole in history or they are framing someone else," declared Naruto.

"How so?" questioned Mei looking over her shoulder slightly.

"I found orders to sabotage the navy in a chest in Vigari's tent, but they were in a box locked with a simple lock not even chakra or blood sealed, and it was barely hidden too," said Naruto.

"Anything else?" questioned Mei.

"The box while locked with a simple lock was quite sophisticated it had a two way summoning seal at the bottom for passing orders and reports back and forth and an anti-tamper system which I inadvertently triggered that was linked to the barrier around the base causing it to be shut down if someone broke into the box, but don't worry I fixed the barrier seal, and now it's better than before," declared Naruto getting a nod from Mei. "Also I plan to have several people tail the various suspects," continued Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto," spoke Mei, Naruto nodding and vanishing just as Kushina came around the corner and saw Mei standing there.

"Mei-chan," spoke the devil woman excitedly running up to Mei, who smiled at the red head who had quite quickly become a close friend.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Seras supressed the urge to sigh, she had been asked by Naruto to follow Vigari which she had done vigilantly, but she was so board, Vigari had been doing nothing since arriving at the captured base, he had explored the base to make sure the place wasn't damaged, he had been to the prisons to make sure they were still useable, the infirmary to make sure everything there was in order as well and the red eyed man had trained he had done nothing out of the ordinary.

Seras perked up as Vigari stopped practicing his Taijutsu as a ferret appeared in front of him in a plume of smoke with a letter in its mouth. Vigari took the letter from the ferret and quickly opened it nodding to the ferret who vanished in a plume of smoke. Vigari then took a moment to look around himself as if looking for someone, after apparently finding no-one Vigari calmly walked away from the training ground, Seras curiously followed him from the shadows.

Vigari carefully walked through the streets avoiding any of the other ninja within the base as he manoeuvred himself to a solid wall far enough from every gate that no-one watching the gates would see him as he walked up the wall, Seras waited a moment before she arose from the shadow she was in and quickly walked through the wall following after her target who had begun tree hopping away from the base. Seras followed the man as he ran from the base making his way through the forest like he was looking something or someone.

Seras followed Vigari closely for half an hour ending up a ways away from the base but even after traveling for five kilometres Vigari kept going.

Eventually Seras noticed someone off in the distance as Vigari glanced around himself once more before heading towards the person, not knowing who the person was or what abilities they might possess Seras had to hang back in case they were a sensor so unfortunately she couldn't hear what was being said.

" _ **Naruto-sama"**_ called Seras reaching out to her master through their mental link it may have been a stretch she was at least ten kilometres away from the base.

" _Seras? Where are you?"_ asked Naruto through their mental link.

" _ **About ten clicks out Vigari is meeting someone here by himself and he was very cautious when he left the base"**_ spoke Seras.

" _Can you hear what's being said?"_ questioned Naruto.

" _ **Unfortunately no I don't know who Vigari is meeting, he's not in the bingo book so I don't know if he's a sensor or not"**_ replied Seras disappointed in her inability to gather information.

" _It's ok Seras"_ replied Naruto, _"Pull back far enough to be completely out of their sight"_ ordered Naruto.

" _ **Ok Master,"**_ said Seras as she quickly moved back from her position.

* * *

 **#A Short While Later#**

Naruto and Seras appeared in a flash of fire, Naruto after his body fully formed from the flames quickly moved away from Seras headed toward where he could feel Mei's energy.

Walking into training grounds Naruto found Mei in a spar against Kushina.

"Mei-sama," called Naruto drawing both women's attention to the blond.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Mei with a raised eyebrow.

"Vigari is the Mole," declared Naruto making Mei's eyes go wide.

"How can you be sure?" asked Mei.

"Seras saw him meeting with an unidentified persons, I teleported to them and followed the unidentified party and discovered them to be a member of the Loyalists," declared Naruto.

"Did you deal with the traitor?" questioned Mei.

"Unfortunately no, by the time I had identified the other party Vigari had manage to get away from Seras," spoke Naruto, causing Seras to look down in shame.

"How?" questioned Mei.

"He used the **Kirigakure No Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu),** " spoke Seras annoyed that she had been unable to track the man once he pulled the mist around himself. Mei glanced to Naruto as the blond stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Mei looking to Naruto.

"Vigari is at the south entrance," declared Naruto, Mei's eyes went wide.

"Alright you three with me," ordered Mei getting a nod from the three devils as she began walking towards the south entrance.

After a few minutes of walking the commander and three devils stood before the mole in the middle of the street.

"Mei-sama," spoke Vigari respectfully.

"Vigari Kortana you are a traitor to the rebels and as such I sentence you to death," declared Mei making the man look up with wide eyes.

"It's these Konoha dogs isn't it they've convicted you I'm a traitor," spoke the man glaring at the three devils.

"Vigari stand down now," ordered Mei seeing the man getting agitated.

"I'm no traitor," declared Vigari.

"Cut the crap I saw you meeting with a Loyalist Ninja," replied Naruto.

"He was my informant," yelled Vigari.

Kushina pointed her hand at Vigari and a chain shot out of her hand towards the man who quickly pulled a kunai to deflect the construct.

As the man deflected Kushina's chain Naruto ran forwards pulling Excalibur out of the sheath on his back as he summoned Brynhildr in his free hand.

" **Sution Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Bullet Jutsu),** " called Vigari spitting a torrent of water towards Naruto, Naruto jumped into the air over the stream and pointed his hands at the water creating his blue flames by the water, the flames quickly engulfed the water and in and instant shot back towards Vigari who had just stopped the technique as the fire reached him. As the man reeled back from the shock of Naruto's fire trumping his water Vigari was forced to jump back as Seras lunged at him with blood claws at the ready, the black haired man kicked Seras in the stomach before he was forced to jump back as Naruto slashed at his face.

" **Yoton Yokai no Jutsu (Lava Style Melting Apparition Jutsu),** " called Mei spitting out a wave of Lava over Naruto and Seras coming down on Vigari who quickly substituted with a nearby log, only to have to bring up a kunai to block a sword strike from Kushina, the red eyed man tried to sweep Kushina off her feet only for Kushina to jump up and flare out her wings to hang in the air and from her airborne position Kushina kicked the man in the face throwing the man back. Vigari growled and glared at Kushina, but was forced to dodge to the side as a bolt of purple lightning was shot at him.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Vigari launching a fireball at Naruto who rolled his eyes and as the fire drew close held one hand out and in an instant the fireball turned light blue and flew around Naruto before flying back at Vigari who jumped out of the way only for Seras to slam her fist into his face launching Vigari backwards into a nearby wall causing a spider web crack pattern to form from the impact and Vigari to fall down. Vigari landed on his stomach, Naruto quickly stepped over to the man and stabbed Excalibur through the man's heart, Vigari gasped and his eyes went wide before the body of the Rebel traitor dissolved into water.

" **Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)** Shit," cursed Naruto looking around for the real Vigari, not seeing the man Naruto stretched out his senses. "He's gone" spoke Naruto with a growl.

"Damnit," snarled Mei glaring at the puddle that was formerly Vigari.

"You three gather the strike force I have a new mission for you lot," ordered Mei getting a nod from the three devils before they all vanished leaving Mei in the street to walk to the centre of the base.

* * *

 **#Main Rebel Base Medical Tent#**

"Shisui-Sensei told you not to do that Sasuke," scolded Ravel with a grin looking to Sasuke who lay on a cot with his arms and legs bandaged.

"Yeah thanks Ravel," replied the young Uchiha sarcastically glaring at the blond girl.

"I would heal you but Shisui-sensei told me you needed to learn to listen to him and this would make you," spoke Ravel with a grin getting a growl from Sasuke. "Bye Sasuke," spoke Ravel with a grin as she began walking away from the bandaged Uchiha.

"Ravel Phenex, Right?" questioned a voice approaching Ravel, the pure Phenex turned around and saw a purple haired black eyed woman walking towards her.

"Y-yeah," spoke Ravel cautiously.

"I have a friend he was seriously injured, people say you're the best healer around can you help me?" asked the woman.

"I-I … sure where's your friend?" questioned Ravel.

"That's the thing he's not actually here in the base he's in such bad shape he couldn't be moved from the next town over," spoke the woman regrettably.

"Ok well just let me tell my Sensei and then we can go ok?" said Ravel with a smile on her face, only for the pleasant smile that the woman had worn the entire time to drop.

"Actually no that wouldn't be ok," declared the woman, drawing a confused look from Ravel.

"What do you- ugh" spoke Ravel grunting as the woman chopped the young Phenex's neck making her fall unconscious.

* * *

 **#Near Captured Base Half An Hour With Vigari#**

The traitor of the mist rebels growled as he leant on a tree he was lucky to get away from Mei, hearing snapping of twigs from behind him the man turned around in a start with a kunai in hand.

"Who's there?" snarled Vigari.

"Sorry Vigari, nothing personal but you have to die traitor," spoke the voice of a smirking Rikari steeping out of the forest, Vigari glared at the woman and got ready to fight.

"Ohhh where's the popcorn?" questioned the voice of Naruto drawing the attention of both possible combatants towards him.

"Your sacred gear? Are you that sure I'm the traitor?" questioned Vigari glaring at Naruto who was clad in his black and silver breastplate.

Meanwhile up above the battlefield looking down with some vague level of interest was a young woman, a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and grey eyes, her ears were different from a normal person's as they had pointed tips. The girl wore black Gothic Lolita styled clothes. Her eyes while on the battlegrounds as a whole were mostly drawn to Naruto.

"Hmm so that's the boy who holds Akitora," muttered the woman glancing at Naruto. "It's good to finally see him held by someone competent" spoke the girl to herself, before she turned around and flew away a pair of scaly wings flying her away.

Naruto glanced up swearing he could feel a pair of eyes on him from above him, but seeing nothing he turned back to the two people in front of him.

* * *

 **#Elsewhere In A Village#**

The small mountain village was abuzz with activity, the day had finally dawned for the latest group of children to be given their coming of age test and even some of the village's highest authorities never normally seen were present.

Azazel glanced down at the groups of children fighting against each other all vying for his approval, the only reason he had even come to the village was this village in particular housed a girl he had a mission for.

After sitting through about an hour of children sparing there was finally a break and Azazel could approach the girl. He had told the elders of the village his purpose within the village but the elders had rearranged everything they could to make him stay and the Fallen Angel knew it so he quickly approached the young girl so he could talk with her.

"Yuki," called the black and golden haired Fallen Angel drawing the attention of the blue haired girl.

"Azazel-sama," spoke the girl as she quickly moved over to the man bowing to him as she stepped in front of him.

"I have a mission for you," declared the Fallen Angel making the blue haired girl's eyes go wide, it was rare for a Hero village to get a mission from one of the Grigori let alone one young girl get one from the leader of the Grigori himself.

"Anything Azazel-sama," declared Yuki.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x6) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so we kick off the chapter right where last week's was ended with Naruto telling Mei about a mole**

 **Mei then assigns Naruto the task of determining if he is right or not**

 **then we jump back to Konoha to see Hiruzen is looking for Naruto while the rest of the elders want to kidnap another jinchuriki**

 **following that er go back to the rebel base as Naruto investigates Vigari finding orders in a box**

 **but said box causes the seal, that creates the barrier around the base, to fuck up**

 **after fixing the seal Naruto then takes members of his father's peerage to check whether the orders have already been carried out**

 **then jumping to Ame and the Akatsuki going after the six tails**

 **and then back to Naruto telling Mei for sure there is a mole**

 **before jumping to Seras watching Vigari who meets with a loyalist seemingly confirming he is the mole which Naruto tells Mei**

 **and they end up fighting**

 **then we have Ravel being kidnapped what will happen to her?**

 **following poor Ravel we have Rikari finding Vigari and then Naruto finding the both of them and then Ophis finding Naruto**

 **and to finish off this chapter we have Azazel going to the Hero village to give Yuki a mission**

 **anywho... I've said everything i needed to so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	26. Misty Horizons VI

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

"With that comment Vigari yes, I know you are the traitor, you did a good job framing yourself you almost had me fooled, but I only told Mei and Rikari about Sacred Gears," spoke Naruto with a smirk before his face morphed into a glare as he drew Excalibur and Alastor and slowly begun to walk forwards.

"So you caught me Gremory, fine," declared Vigari drawing his kunai.

The two men glared at each other across the clearing Vigari's eyes flicking from Naruto to Rikari and back again.

After a few silent moments Naruto burst into motion running forwards bringing his blades up ready to strike Vigari down, only for the man to quickly avoid the strike driving his kunai into Naruto's side, Naruto kicked off the ground allowing the kunai blade to fly harmlessly passed him, Vigari quickly pulled out a second kunai to block a strike from Rikari's bone claws as the woman dove at him.

" **Thunder Storm,** " called Naruto pointing his hand into the air forcing magical power through his sacred gear, causing the skies above him to darken as the clouds thickened. Naruto used the momentary distraction his spell caused and pointed Alastor at Vigari before a bolt of purple lightning formed and arced from Naruto's sword to Vigari's body throwing the man back into a tree.

"Fucking bastard," snarled Vigari pushing himself up quickly dodging out of the way of Rikari's bone claws once more, Rikari quickly spun around attempting to stab Vigari with her other set of claws only for Vigari to jump out of the way.

"I'm glad you caught me Gremory now I don't need to spend my days surrounded by you filthy bloodline wielders," declared Vigari with a smirk on his face only for a bolt of lightning to rain down from the clouds slamming into the ground just as Vigari quickly jumped out of the way, Naruto smirked as rain began to fall over the area, before pointing his hand at Vigari who looked confused for a moment only to realise what Naruto was doing as blue flames formed in front of him exploding with the rain once more launching the traitor back.

"I was holding back at the base Vigari I wasn't certain then you were the traitor, but now I don't have to anymore" declared Naruto as he ran forwards before jumping and bringing his blades down on the man who was quickly engulfed in smoke and replaced with a log. Naruto stopped and stretched out his senses.

" **Kirigakure No Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu),** " called the voice of Vigari as the clearing was filled with mist. "Be that as it may I still have the advantage here kid," called the disembodied voice of Vigari echoing throughout the clearing.

" **Cyclone,** " called Naruto pointing his hand towards the centre of the clearing a giant tube of wind sweeping through the clearing sucking away the mist as it went. Revealing Vigari standing on the edge of the clearing, Rikari charged forwards towards the man jumping up and diving on him driving her claws forwards into his body.

Only for said body to dissolve into water as pierced causing the Kaguya woman to growl as she looked around the clearing for the traitor. Naruto who stood in the middle of the clearing glanced from left to right before he spun around and directed a lightning strike at Vigari who managed to jump out of the way, but only just.

Vigari quickly pulled out a handful of kunai before throwing them at Naruto who dodged out of the way of the projectiles before pointing Alastor at the man and an arc of purple lightning shot forwards and was narrowly dodged by Vigari.

" **Suiton Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Bullet Jutsu),** " called Vigari spitting a torrent of water towards Naruto, the blond devil quickly spun out of the way as the water passed harmlessly by him Vigari prepared to launch off another jutsu only for Rikari to slice at the man's face, Vigari not expecting the attack couldn't get fully clear of the attack and thus a small slice opened up from just above his left eye to just below it, not damaging his eye itself merely slicing the skin of the man's eye lid. "You FUCKING BITCH" snarled Vigari turning around and grabbing Rikari by the neck choking her, as Rikari clawed at the man's hands Naruto charged forwards jumping into the air bringing his holy blade down on the man's arm.

Vigari managed to move out of the way of the strike however in his haste to get out of Naruto's striking range his grip on Rikari's throat wavered and the woman brought her legs up and pushed against him flipping out of his grip. Landing on her feet before stumbling and falling to the ground Rikari gulped down breaths of air filling her previously oxygen deprived lungs, Vigari growled and quickly drew and threw a handful of kunai at Rikari.

The white haired woman screamed in pain as four kunai imbedded themselves in her body, one in her shoulder, another in her leg, and the last two in her chest with another pair leaving a slice down her arm.

"Rikari," called Naruto rushing over to the downed woman.

"Don't worry Rikari, little Ravel-chan will be able to heal that right up, oh wait," spoke Vigari in an all too happy tone.

"Don't you fucking dare Vigari," snarled Naruto distracting him from healing Rikari.

"Oh but I already have and it's too late now," spoke Vigari with a proud smirk. Only for Naruto to jump to his feet. "Uh uh uh don't take a step closer one flare of chakra and she dies," spoke Vigari with a smirk Naruto growled and glared at the man who smirked and turned around. "I'll be seeing you around Gremory," said Vigari dismissively turning around and walking away from Naruto

After about five minutes after Naruto had healed all of Rikari's wounds, and Vigari had just left his sensor range many presences burst into the clearing.

"Naruto Rikari what's going on?" questioned Mei confusedly as she looked around the clearing.

"We found Vigari and the two of us fought him," spoke Rikari.

"But?" prompted Mei looking to Rikari. The Kaguya woman sighed and looked to Naruto who was clenching his fist glaring at the ground.

"Ravel," snarled Naruto through gritted teeth.

"What?" questioned Mei.

"Vigari said he'd kidnapped Ravel-chan and would have her killed," spoke Rikari.

"How? She's a Phenex," spoke Kushina.

"Vigari's the mole he had Mei's tent bugged which means he knows what we are and would likely have worked out how to kill her," snarled Naruto before he stood up.

"Mei I'm going to find my cousin, myself and my peerage will handle this," spoke Naruto forcefully.

"Go we'll meet you back at base camp when you save her," ordered Mei getting a thankful nod from Naruto.

"Seras-chan, Kuroka-chan, Le Fay-chan, Hana-nee, Mikoto-chan, Raynare-chan," said Naruto getting a nod from the six women who nodded and moved over to their master and they were about to teleport when another voice spoke up.

"I'm coming to," spoke Pyrrha getting a quirked brow from Naruto "You offered me a place in your peerage a week ago and while I haven't formally accepted it I planned on saying yes, you said your peerage was helping," spoke Pyrrha getting a nod from Naruto before she to stepped up to the group and the entire group was engulfed in blue flames.

* * *

 **#Main Rebel Base#**

Naruto and his peerage appeared in a flash of fire, Pyrrha shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness as Naruto strode ran off, Seras and Hana following after Naruto while the others glanced to Pyrrha to make sure she was fine before they all followed Naruto who was full on sprinting at this point.

Naruto ran to where he could feel Shisui's energy signature, as the blond turned a corner he found Shisui holding a shivering and whimpering Ravel in his arms.

"Ravel," spoke Naruto in relief upon seeing his young cousin.

"Naruto-nii, Seras-nee, Hana-nee," blubbered Ravel pushing herself out of Shisui's grip before running over to the trio of devils, running straight into the arms of her female cousin.

"It's ok Ravel-chan, it's ok," calmly spoke Hana rubbing the girl's back as she cried on Hana's shoulder. Naruto looked to Shisui.

"Explain NOW," ordered Naruto, Shisui nodded.

"Well…"

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Shisui stood outside of the makeshift hospital that held Sasuke, Ravel had decided to taunt the boy a little for being so reckless. The elder Uchiha stood by waiting for Ravel to come out so he could begin her training for the day, Naruto having asked him to teach her how to fight, which he was more than happy to do. The mid-class devil glanced up as the wooden door of the tent swung open and a purple haired black eyed woman walked out with a sack slung over her shoulder.

"Hey you, what's in the bag?" questioned Shisui not liking that someone had a bag that seemed to be rather heavy and was leaving the medical tent with it.

"Nothing," spoke the woman rather quickly making Shisui look at her sceptically.

"Why don't you show me this nothing?" suggested Shisui making the woman nervous.

"Sorry no I have to go now and I don't have time," spoke the woman stepping away from Shisui.

"Uh huh, so you want to hand over the bag or does this have to get rough?" questioned Shisui, making the woman panic, throwing a handful of kunai at Shisui before she ran off vanishing in a swirl of water.

Shisui deflected the kunai before quickly forming a **Kage Bunshin** and chasing after the woman, his clone staying put. Shisui saw the woman using a **Shunshin** and smirked as he followed suit.

Shisui appeared in a clearing in a flash of fire opposite the purple haired woman.

"You can't get away from me with a Shunshin," spoke Shisui with a smirk making the woman turn to him shocked. Shisui let his Sharingan flare to life and he threw his hand out to the side a half metre long sword formed in his hand. The sword itself was jade green in colour and was sharpened to both edges with a centimetre wide fuller at the centre of the blade a small cross guard that curved up and followed the blade for five centimetres and a third of the way up the blade was a backwards facing sharpened hook on one side and another third up the blade on the opposite edge was another hook. Coating the entire blade was a green liquid that dropped from the tip landing on the ground causing the grass where the drop landed to wither and die.

"You bastard," growled the woman dropping the bag to the ground carelessly allowing a feminine 'omph' to be heard Shisui's eyes went wide upon realising what or rather who was in the bag, and Shisui's face lost all mirth previously displayed.

"You are lucky that it's me who found you not someone else, I'm only going to kill you they would torture you until you begged for death," declared Shisui before he shot forwards bringing his weapon down on the woman who quickly blocked with a kunai, Shisui using his free hand reached forwards and grabbed the woman by her throat and threw her over his head away from the bag.

The Kunoichi flipped mid-air landing on her feet coughing as she clutched her throat Shisui living up to his name appeared to teleport appearing in front of the woman mid roundhouse kick, the woman could do nothing but block as the devil's foot connected with her arm launching her sideways as a sickening crunch was rang out through the clearing and the woman howled out in pain as Shisui shattered the bones in her arm with his kick.

"Damn you," growled the woman her one good hand glowing green as she held it over her shattered arm Shisui flashed forwards again his wings flaring out as he did flying up into the air throwing a fireball down at the woman who pushed herself out of the way still healing her arm. Shisui quickly **Shunshin-ed** down to the ground next to where the woman landed and tried to slice at her only for the woman to quickly drop to the ground and rolled away from the strike before her arm was healed enough to use it despite the immense pain in doing so.

" **Kirigakure No Jutsu,** " called the woman pulling the mist in around her, quickly vanishing into the mist the woman attempted to get back to the bag, only for Shisui to **Shunshin** to it before she could reach it.

"Get out of my way you bastard," growled the woman taking a swipe at Shisui with a kunai only for him to block with his blade, Shisui then lunged forwards slamming his hand into the woman's face breaking her nose, causing the woman to stumble back. Shisui took advantage of the stumbling woman and dove forwards with his blade out, the black eyed woman managed to almost deflect the blade with her kunai, but Shisui's weapon left a barely visible slice in her skin and that was all Shisui needed the Uchiha jumped back from the woman with a smirk on his face.

The purple haired woman growled seeing a smirk on the Uchiha's face and quickly flipped through hand signs.

" **Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu),** " called the woman a dragon forming from the heavy mist in the area.

" **Katon Karyūdan No Jutsu (Fire Style Fire Dragon Jutsu),** " called Shisui breathing out a dragon made of flames matching the water dragon in size the two dragons flew from the respective masters clashing in the centre of the clearing, exploding into even more steam, Shisui smirked as he forced more chakra to his eyes and his Sharingan eyes morphed into the Mangekyo form. The woman after launching her jutsu faded back into the mist however as she did she suddenly went stiff and fell forwards. Shisui upon hearing a thud sound smirked and stepped forwards.

"What the hell did you do to me?" snarled the woman glaring up at Shisui.

"Poison," declared Shisui walking away from the woman. "The poison paralyses your repertory system you will suffocate in a few moments," declared Shisui opening up the woman's bag and finding inside as he suspected an unconscious Ravel carefully picking the girl up he began walking back to the rebel base. However just as Shisui left the clearing Ravel jolted awake. "Hey hey hey it's ok Ravel it's ok," spoke Shisui calmly with a smile to the girl who looked up at the man tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

"You were right that woman is lucky you caught her I would have burnt her ashes to ashes," snarled Naruto before looking back to his cousin walking over to her hugging the young blond girl who relaxed into Naruto's hold.

The remainder of Naruto's peerage quickly came around the corner looking to Naruto, Seras, Hana, Shisui and Ravel before they all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"What happened?" asked Pyrrha looking to Shisui for answers.

"She was kidnapped but Shisui saved her," spoke Seras getting a nod from Pyrrha.

"Can someone tell Mei and Kaa-chan that Ravel is fine?" asked Naruto.

"I'll do it," declared Seras before she walked away.

* * *

 **#Later That Day#**

Naruto sat in his tent rubbing Ravel's head as she lay asleep on his bed Naruto clenched his other fist as he glanced at his cousin. Naruto looked up letting his fist unclench as Pyrrha entered his tent.

"Naruto I know you're still angry about Ravel-" began Pyrrha.

"I know you are anxious to get this over with Pyrrha but I would prefer Inoichi and Mei being present when I convert you so Mei knows, and Inoichi so he can run another scan of your mind," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Pyrrha, Naruto stiffened. "Let's go see Mei and get this underway, Inoichi has just returned," spoke Naruto creating a clone to leave with Ravel before the blond picked up a knight piece from a nearby chess board as he left the tent, Pyrrha following her soon to be master.

The duo walked towards Mei's tent, meeting Inoichi as they walked, as Inoichi, Naruto and Pyrrha walked into Mei's tent the woman herself looked up from a map.

"Inoichi, Naruto, Pyrrha?" questioned Mei looking at the three.

"Reporting back from my mission Mei-sama," declared Inoichi getting a nod from Mei who then glanced to Pyrrha and Naruto.

"I'm going to turn Pyrrha but, I figured it would be best that the two of you are present for it, so if Pyrrha regains her memories anything important can be explained to you Mei, and if not Inoichi can run another scan and see if we find out why," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Mei and Inoichi.

"Inoichi your report can wait while Naruto does this," spoke Mei getting a nod from Inoichi before turning to Naruto expectantly.

"Pyrrha I need you to lay down," said Naruto, Pyrrha nodded to the devil before lying down on the floor. Naruto gently placed the knight piece he had grabbed on Pyrrha's chest just above her cleavage.

"I commandeth thee as Naruto Phenex Gremory. Mine command, Pyrrha Nikos, is to serve me loyally as my knight to the best of your abilities. I seal this contract. Be Reborn" commanded Naruto as the blood red chess piece flashed a bright glow before sinking into Pyrrha's chest, the brief flash drawing a confused look from Naruto, only for the look of confusion to turn to shock as Pyrrha jumped up and grabbed Naruto by the throat holding her blade at his throat glaring at him.

"Where the hell is Cinder? Why did you attack Beacon?" snarled Pyrrha glaring at Naruto.

" **Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer Jutsu),** " called Inoichi throwing his mind forwards into Pyrrha's body, before getting off Naruto and diving into her memories.

"What the hell was that about?" questioned Mei looking to Naruto expectantly. The devil coughed a bit before he looked to Mei.

"I have no idea," spoke Naruto wincing as he spoke before taking a calming breath. Just then Inoichi's body took a sharp breath.

"It appears Pyrrha-san is from an alternate dimension," spoke Inoichi drawing the attention of Mei and Naruto to him, before Naruto glanced to Pyrrha who was looking down in shame. "And it appears in this alternate dimension there is another version of you Naruto-sama" continued Inoichi.

"And this alternate version of myself did something to you Pyrrha?" questioned Naruto looking to his new knight who bit her lip and nodded.

"Tell me," said Naruto kindly looking to the woman who looked up at him.

"You and a woman named Cinder, the two of you attacked my school, but you had been with us for months I thought we were friends but you attacked us me and my friends. The alternate you are the reason I am here, at the height of the battle at our school you hit me with something and I was teleported here," declared Pyrrha, Naruto stepped up to the woman placing a hand on her shoulder making her wince before looking up at her master's sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry for what you suffered at essentially my hands," spoke Naruto kindly wiping tears that begun to form in Pyrrha's eyes. The red haired woman looked to Naruto shocked before smiling to her master.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," spoke Pyrrha with a smile.

"No problem Pyrrha," said Naruto with a soft smile. "Come Pyrrha there is some things for us to discuss," declared Naruto

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto stood on the edge a clearing just outside of the rebel base smiling as he watched Ravel training she was forming fireballs around her before throwing them towards targets, however none of them were hitting the target.

Naruto smiled as she formed another set of six basketball sized fireballs after throwing one of them towards the targets only to miss by several metres Naruto stepped forwards taking control of Ravel's fire confusing the woman as she was unaware Naruto was watching her.

"You're trying too hard to advance to quickly Ravel-chan, I know you want to be able to help and be able to defend yourself, but you can't just jump into things like this," spoke Naruto drawing the fireballs from Ravel over to himself getting a confused look from Ravel. "Try with one larger ball first," spoke Naruto forming the five balls into one large ball before throwing the fireball at the target, looking back to Ravel she was still looking to him confused. "What?" asked Naruto.

"I thought your blue flames could only be manipulated by their creator," spoke Ravel confused.

"Your flames as well as the flames of the rest of my peerage are slightly weaker than mine as yours are based off mine, thus I and only I can take control," said Naruto getting a nod from Ravel who then formed one larger fireball which she then directed towards the target hitting it dead on. Naruto smiled at the girl.

"Thank you Naruto-nii," spoke Ravel jumping on Naruto who smiled and hugged the girl.

"Yes Seras?" questioned Naruto glancing back at the woman as she rose out of the blonde's shadow.

"It seems the final member of Minato-sama's peerage has arrived," declared the blonde woman, Naruto smirked, before putting Ravel down.

"Sorry Ravel-chan I have to go now," spoke Naruto.

"I understand Naruto-nii," replied Ravel with a smile, as Naruto stepped back from the woman and beside Seras before the two vanished in a plume of fire.

* * *

 **#Front Gates#**

Naruto and Seras appeared in a flash of fire appearing at the front gates to see the two gate guards standing at the ready, with another ten people with them and together the twelve of them were surrounding the white haired Bishop of Minato Namikaze.

"Guys first of all he's on our side and second if you plan on taking him down you are going to need a lot more power to do it," declared Naruto stepping up to the group. "Good to see you made it by the way Jiraiya" spoke Naruto.

"Good to see we're not helping a bunch of unprepared lax idiots," declared Jiraiya with a smirk towards Naruto as the men around the man backed off.

"Come on Jiraiya Mei will want to see you," spoke Naruto beckoning the man forwards, Jiraiya nodded and fell into step with the blond as the trio walked towards the centre of the base.

As the group stepped into Mei's tent they found the woman herself with a sake dish in hand with Kushina sitting next her with her own sake dish in hand.

"It's good to see you two getting on so well," spoke Naruto with smirk drawing the attention of the two women to him and Jiraiya.

"You took your sweet time Ero-sannin," taunted Kushina looking to Jiraiya.

"Well I had to point Sarutobi somewhere else it takes time" replied Jiraiya.

"Where did you point him just out of curiosity?" asked Naruto.

"I sent him in the general direction of Kumo before I 'lost track' of you lot," spoke Jiraiya back to Naruto who nodded.

"Well Jiraiya I might have an assignment for you since you're here," said Mei.

"Actually Mei-chan if you don't mind I'd like to ask something of him first," spoke Kushina looking to the Rebellion leader who looked back to her before smiling.

"Of course Kushi-chan," replied Mei, before she looked back to Jiraiya as did Kushina.

"Tsunade?" questioned Jiraiya looking to the red head.

"Tsunade," declared Kushina with a nod.

"I figured you might want to find your wayward rook since you still don't have a queen, so while pointing Sarutobi in the direction of Kumo I started pointing my spies in the direction of Tsunade, I'll let you know if something credible comes in," spoke the white haired man getting a nod from the Gremory king

"You don't have a queen?" questioned Mei looking to Kushina confused.

"No I don't neither did Minato, we both had the same idea of converting each other but since we were both already kings we couldn't be made Queens, devils can be queens first and kings second but not the other way around," spoke Kushina with a shrug.

"So Mei-sama this mission you said you had for me?" questioned Jiraiya making Mei blink before looking back to Jiraiya.

"Yes, actually it's a two prong mission for you, Naruto and Seras, Naruto and Seras handling one end of the mission, and you handling the other Jiraiya," spoke Mei getting a nod from Jiraiya, Naruto and Seras. "A mole was recently discovered within out ranks by Naruto, unfortunately he had been a key source of information for us most likely to gain our confidence, however his reveal as a spy has left us with two problems," declared Mei.

"Level of exposure, and lack of Intel," declared Naruto getting a nod from Mei.

"I take it I'm in charge of Intel and the kid and his vampire have got the exposure mission," spoke Jiraiya getting a nod from Mei. "Ok I do have a small intelligence network within the Land Of Water, I'll see about expanding it as much as possible," declared Jiraiya.

"Thankyou Jiraiya, dismissed," ordered Mei Jiraiya nodded and turned on his feet walking out of the tent.

"And us Mei?" questioned Naruto motioning to himself and Seras.

"You two have the more difficult task, with Vigari's defection we don't know how much of our operation has been revealed to Yagura, I want you two to infiltrate Kirigakure and see if you can find out what he knows, if possible assassinate him, and Vigari if you find him, and also I need you to leave this memo within a specific house within Kirigakure," spoke Mei producing a scroll, Naruto nodded taking the scroll. "This is the address leave it within the house and get out, this mission is high priority but if you need to retreat do so I would rather we be exposed, than lose such an asset to the rebellion," spoke Mei.

"As you wish Mei-sama," replied Naruto quickly bowing before he and Seras left the tent.

"When Jiraiya's spies find Tsunade I am going to have to go and hunt her down Mei-chan," spoke Kushina after her son left the tent.

"I figured," replied Mei looking back to Kushina who wasn't looking to the rebellion leader. Kushina glanced to Mei as the woman put a hand to her cheek. "When you do be safe, you're another key asset to the rebellion I don't want to lose," spoke Mei, Kushina smiled to the woman.

"Don't worry Mei-chan I will," replied Kushina pulling Mei into a hug.

* * *

 **#A Day Later, Main Gates#**

The gate guards were once again having a quiet day watching the gates, however the two of them were immediately on guard as someone walked through the barrier around their base, someone they had never seen before. The person was a young woman and she had light blue, neck length hair that had longer portion of hair put into a braid placed on her left side of her face and another longer portion of hair placed on the her right let loose. She also had a strand of hair that was slightly raised but went downwards located on the top of her head. The girl had yellow eyes and long eyelashes and wore a white hairband.

The woman's arms and feet were clad in a silver armour, her torso was wrapped in a dark blue tunic with a matching dark blue cape with a piece of white cloth flowing from her neck to just above her growing cleavage, covering her thighs and most sacred of areas was a short white skirt, and attached to a belt on her hip was a sheathed katana.

"Halt state your business" ordered one of the gate guards.

"I wish to speak with Mei Terumi I wish to join your rebellion," spoke the woman.

"Wait here," ordered the guards as one of them quickly left heading into the base leaving the other man alone with the young woman.

The gate guard quickly ran to Mei's tent, quickly stepping inside he found the leader seated with Kushina, Mikoto and Rikari.

"Sorry to interrupt Mei-sama but there is an armour clad girl at the gates wishing to speak to you about joining the rebellion," spoke the man.

"Armour? What kind of armour?" asked Mei confused.

"Gauntlets and boots Mei-sama," declared the guard, everyone turned to Kushina as they heard her take a sharp breath.

"Was she wearing a blue tunic?" questioned Kushina.

"Y-yes," spoke the guard unsure how Kushina knew.

"How old did this girl look?" asked Kushina narrowing her eyes.

"Early teens" spoke the guard unsure why Kushina was interrogating him.

"Blue hair?" questioned Kushina, getting an unsteady nod from the guard before Kushina just short of launched herself out of her seat and walked out of the tent. Mei, Mikoto and Rikari looked at each other before quickly following the red haired devil.

"You sound like you know something Kushi-chan," spoke Mikoto catching up to her friend.

"This girl is a Hero, and if I'm right I know who she is," declared Kushina quickly moving towards the gates.

"A Hero I thought they were only legends," said Mei shocked.

"No far from it, Naru-chan was trained by them," spoke Kushina as the four women reached the gate, Kushina smiling upon seeing the girl.

"Yuki," muttered Kushina with a smile looking at the girl.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x6) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so this chapter we had the conclusion to the mole incident, i had honestly thought that someone might have said Vigari was being framed which is what i was trying to have it be seen as but, i think you lot weren't going to defend him because he had been nothing but a dick.**

 **anyway from that little encounter we learn that Vigari is behind Ravel's kidnapping**

 **only for Shisui to have already saved Ravel (and fro those people who have forgotten Shisui has a sacred gear which was revealed during this fight)**

 **anywho after the kidnapping incident we have Pyrrha's conversion**

 **upon being converted she attacks Naruto because of interdenominational shenanigans**

 **then we have Naruto helping Ravel learn offence and learn that Naruto can control his peerage's flames**

 **before Jiraiya arrives having sent Konoha on a wild goose chase**

 **Mei then assigns Jiraiya, Naruto and Seras a mission after Kushina asks Jiraiya to locate Tsunade, who it revealed is Kushina's other rook, which he had already set about doing**

 **at the same time it's revealed that Kushina and Minato didn't have queens (So stop asking who it is and don't make suggestions i already have who it will be planned out)**

 **and to end out this chapter we have Yuki, Azazel's chosen Hero, Naruto's childhood friend showing up wanting to assist the rebels**

 **alrighty then i've said my piece so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	27. Misty Horizons VII

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto and Seras both stood crouched in a tree cloaked in mist just outside Kirigakure.

"Naruto-sama," spoke Seras drawing the attention of her master. "What's the plan?" asked the vampiric queen.

"You do whatever you need to do to find out how badly Vigari exposed us, I'll handle the drop off," declared Naruto.

"And after you're done with that?" asked Seras slightly confused.

"I'm going to find Vigari and I'm going to make him beg for death," snarled Naruto narrowing his now blood red animalistic eyes, "Even in a war zone my family is off limits," growled Naruto more to himself than Seras but still.

"Ok so head back to base when I'm done?" asked Seras looking to Naruto who nodded to her before he leapt from the branch vanishing into the mist around the village.

Seras herself quickly stood to her full height and dropped from the tree branch to the shadow's below her sinking in the second she touched the ground.

The vampiric queen rose out of the shadows within the walls of the village using the memories of a prisoner she had drained of blood Seras quickly made her way towards the Mizukage's tower at the centre of the village.

Walking into the building Seras glanced around and found no-one within the room on the ground floor aside from the man seated behind the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the man glancing at Seras who stepped up to him.

"I sure hope you can, I'm looking for the mission records," spoke Seras holding her hand forwards dominating his mind.

"The mission records … the mission records are downstairs is there any record in particular you are looking for?" spoke the man the first part shocked before lulling into the vampire's control.

"No I-" spoke Seras stopping mid-sentence before she dropped into the shadows as two ninja walked into the building.

"Did you hear?" questioned one of the two.

"What? About Vigari?" asked the other ninja.

"Yeah I can't believe that he was found out, he was one of the village's best spies," spoke the first ninja as they moved towards the stairs.

"I can, haven't you heard he's been sent to psych evaluation since he got back, says the rebels got a bunch of back up, and that some of them are even supernatural, I think he went crazy," spoke the second ninja as the two disappeared up the stairs.

" _So Vigari's being mentally evaluated, that means any information he will have supplied will be ignored until he proves he sane,"_ thought Seras to herself rising back out of the ground.

"I was never here," declared Seras to the receptionist who nodded robotically as Seras quickly headed down into the depths of the tower.

Deciding not to murder her way to her goal and attract any unnecessary attention, Seras slipped into the records room passed the masked guards via the shadows, Seras found the room to be twice as big as she expected it to be at least twenty foot tall, and as large as a decent sized home, filled wall to wall with shelves of scrolls.

"This could take a while," muttered Seras to herself as she began her search for the S-rank section guessing that would be the classification of Vigari's mission.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

The High Class Devil landed on the another roof, he again glanced down at a map in his hand before looking out over the village, after he folded the map he quickly took off towards the destination, after about ten minutes of stealthy movement through the village Naruto found himself nearing some of Kirigakure's prisons. Quirking his brows at that fact Naruto continued to move quickly towards his destination.

After a few minutes Naruto saw a small house come into view, despite being confused at the placement of such a home Naruto quickly moved to the cottage, not sensing anyone inside Naruto carefully pried one of the back windows open and quietly climbed through and moved towards the kitchen, where he placed the scroll Mei had given him to leave on a seat, before the King retraced his steps and left through the same window he had entered through.

Once outside Naruto quickly took off back towards the village widening his senses trying to find Vigari.

"Gotcha you son of a bitch," growled Naruto kicking off the ground and flaring out his wings as he took off as fast as he could towards the man's chakra signature.

Flying over where Naruto could feel the man's chakra signature Naruto saw two people beside his target, not caring about them at all Naruto formed a pair of fireballs which he quickly threw at the two unlucky people beside Vigari.

Naruto landed with a thud as the two fireballs hit the two ninja engulfing them in a tower of blue flames.

"Vigari," snarled Naruto glaring at the man pulling Excalibur from the sheath on his back and summoning Brynhildr.

"Hey there Gremory," spoke Vigari with a cocky smirk looking to Naruto, who glared at the man.

" **Chaos Dragon Balance Breaker,** " called the voice of Akitora from within Naruto's form as Naruto was quickly cloaked in a black glow before he was encased head to toe in the black and silver scale mail of his sacred gear.

"You will die here today Vigari and it will be painful," snarled Naruto through his armour, Vigari pulled out a kunai smirking as he did.

Naruto kicked off the ground running forwards his two blades becoming engulfed in blue flames as he charged forwards, leaping up into the air Naruto descended upon Vigari with his two flaming blades at the ready, Vigari however brought up his kunai looking to block the weapons, Brynhildr was deflected by the small knife. Excalibur however managed to get passed the small knife and slice into Vigari's shoulder before he could stop it however the blade barely cut in an inch before the rebel traitor managed to move and get away from the blade.

"You bastard," snarled Vigari holding a hand over his shoulder.

"Oh don't worry Vigari this is just the beginning," declared Naruto stalking forwards, Vigari quickly jumped away from Naruto only for the devil himself to spin around the bladed tail of his armour whipping around and leaving a small slice in the man's leg. While Vigari put his hand over his slightly bleeding leg Naruto ran forwards jumping up and flipping over slamming his heel into Vigari's head knocking the man to the ground.

"Get up," snarled Naruto glaring down at Vigari not noticing that a small amount of people began to form a circle around the two watching on. Vigari growled pushing himself to his knees and throwing a handful of shuriken at Naruto.

" **Blizzard,** " snarled Naruto pointing a hand forwards at Vigari creating a stream of icy wind that flew towards Vigari disrupting the flight of the man's kunai also throwing some chunks of ice at the man hitting him and leaving him with several cold open wounds.

" **Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu),** " called Vigari flipping through hand signs before a dragon of water flying at Naruto. The Devil snarled and flared out a huge light blue fire ball that he threw at the water dragon hitting it and shooting back to Vigari.

However what no-one noticed was that within the light blue of the fireball there were flickers of harlequin green.

Vigari screamed as the flames that engulfed his dragon caught him and burnt his hands. Naruto using the lull in Vigari's attention to his advantage quickly ran forwards and swung his light blue flame coated Excalibur in a downwards arcs slicing at Vigari's chest leaving a gash about an inch deep from the man's shoulder to his hips, making Vigari scream even louder.

Once again Naruto's flames held flickers of harlequin green in them.

Naruto deciding he's plaid with Vigari enough Naruto ran forwards and sliced at Vigari once more however this time with Brynhildr, using the weapon Naruto sliced at Vigari's arm, with the flames and the sharpness of the blade Naruto cut clean through the man's appendage.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto as Vigari's severed arm fell, blood spurting from the man's torso, before it was sucked into the emerald green slice in the open air.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU CUT OFF MY FUCKING ARM," screamed Vigari, only for Naruto to reach behind the man and grab him by the back of his head and slam the man's face into his knee breaking his nose, as blood poured out of the many open wounds over Vigari's body, the crowd that had gathered began to reach for their various weapons. Naruto noticing the hostility in the area quickly leapt into the air.

" **Earthquake,** " called Naruto as he slammed back into the earth with a huge amount of force making the earth under him and for miles around quake, knocking the crowd down as Naruto lunged forwards stabbing the flaming Excalibur into Vigari's stomach.

When Naruto went to pull back he was slammed in the face by a blood red fist, throwing the blond devil Excalibur in hand backwards into a building.

Naruto cracking his neck as he pushed himself out of the destroyed building he found himself in, he saw a Youkai cloaked form, the being looked vaguely like a turtle but had three blood red tails swaying hypnotically behind it.

"You must be Yagura," declared Naruto a cold edge in his voice glaring at the man as flickers of harlequin green flames floated in the air all around him.

" **If I am?"** questioned the creature. Naruto narrowed his eyes and spun his blades in hand.

"Then **DIE,"** roared Naruto his own Youkai exploding out of him as his scale mail vanished and nine blood red and blond fury tails with white tips grew from Naruto's tail bone and two fox like ears sprouted from the top of his head and his whole form tails and ears included engulfed in a bubbly red substance and a ring of harlequin green fire shot up around him before his light blue flames turned green matching the flames around him. Naruto then kicked off the ground flying inches above the ground at Yagura who flicked a staff out in front to him to block Naruto's strike. His blades having stopped Naruto threw his whole body forwards kicking Yagura in the chest.

"Mizukage-sama," called many of the voices from around the group.

" **Stay back I shall deal with this pest myself,"** declared the man getting up glaring at Naruto who stood his nine tails slowly swaying to an unknown rhythm, Naruto even went so far as to dismiss Brynhildr and sheath Excalibur before his hands were engulfed in his new green flames.

Yagura and Naruto began running at each other, Naruto dropping onto all fours as he ran, as the two reached each other they slammed together each of them trying to push the other back, Naruto kicked off the ground with one foot spinning the pair over throwing Yagura into a building, however before Naruto could even blink Yagura was out of the building and had slammed into Naruto once more throwing the blond back into yet another building.

As Naruto extracted himself from the building he saw a water dragon flying at him acting quickly Naruto formed a green fireball and threw it towards the dragon however to everyone's shock the fireball instead of hitting the dragon and both turning to steam, or even exploding back to Yagura the green fireball flew through the dragon as if it wasn't even there however it did nothing to the dragon so, the dragon crashed into Naruto, however the blond Youkai Devil's fireball hit Yagura throwing both men backwards.

Naruto pushed himself up and glared at the Mizukage who was glaring back at him as he too pushed himself to his feet. Naruto let out an animalistic growl before he once more ran forwards however this time Naruto ran on all fours his fingernails becoming cloaked in green flames, lunging forwards Naruto's clawed strike was stopped once more by Yagura's staff, however three of Naruto's tails snapped forwards and smacked into Yagura's face making man flip backwards.

Landing on his feet Yagura charged forwards slamming side first into Naruto who used several of his tails in an effort to block the attack however the Mizukage just burst right on through the shield and hit Naruto launching him backwards and once more into the previously destroyed building.

Naruto pushed himself out of the rubble and onto all fours once more however this time he opened his mouth and spat out a stream of green fire ten foot long and three foot wide at the tip, Yagura and the people around him jumped out of the way of the flames however some of the more observant ninja saw that the green flames didn't burn any plant life where it tore through one unlucky ninja who had been caught in the path of the flames. As the unlucky soul burnt to a crisp Naruto stopped his flames and snarled at Yagura who glared back at the man annoyed.

Naruto's fox like ears twitched as a whistling sound was heard and a kunai came sailing at Naruto who caught the Kunai with his tail and pegged it right back at the Kunoichi who threw it.

" **That's it,"** snarled Yagura as his blood red form suddenly parted revealing a blue shelled turtle but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under the shell, it had red, muscle-like tissue. It had a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its face was concealed between a large forehead and lower jaw both of which had spikes. Its eyes were red and had crimson pupils. The moment the veil of red chakra vanished the creature began building up a large quantity of small blood red and light blue orbs which quickly came together to create a large purple ball in front of the creature's mouth. Naruto let out an animalistic snarl and began to run towards the turtle, however the creature shot the purple ball towards Naruto who didn't stop running.

However just before the ball hit Naruto a shadow dropped between them and then Naruto vanished in a plume of blue flames.

* * *

 **#Rebel Base#**

Naruto still mid sprint appeared in the rebel base in a plume of flames Seras appearing in front of him, Naruto still in an animalistic furry swiped at Seras with his flaming claws.

Seras screamed as she fell backwards after the flaming claw strike alerting the people around her and Naruto to their arrival, and drawing Naruto out of his haze.

"S-Seras?" questioned Naruto hazily before he caught sight of the claw marks on the woman's stomach and looked at his own hands. "Seras I'm so sorry," spoke Naruto moving forwards to help his queen only for the vampire herself to involuntarily flinch and Naruto stopped, as people all around them rushed to the two devils Naruto turned and ran, after taking about ten steps the blond was engulfed in a plume of blue fire.

"Naruto-sama," called out Seras but it was too late Naruto was gone. Seras winced as she went to push herself up, gently placing her hand on her stomach Seras channelled flame magic to her hand sealing the claw like wounds.

After a few minutes Seras gently pushed herself to her feet and quickly made her way to Mei's tent. Pushing through the flaps and stepping inside she saw Mei was not alone.

"Seras you're back, how went the mission?" asked Mei looking to the vampire.

"Main objective completed, the Loyalists have no idea on anything, they thought Vigari was insane because he told them about supernatural beings and thus had set aside everything he had said until he was proven mentally competent and I managed to destroy all of the material," declared Seras.

"And the secondary objectives?" asked Mei.

"And where's Naruto?" asked Kushina causing Seras to look down.

"He isn't dead is he?" questioned Mei unbelievingly only for Seras to shake her head confusing the two red heads.

"Then where is he?" asked Kushina.

"I don't know," spoke Seras quickly continuing before Mei or Kushina could ask questions "I found him in a fight with Yagura, but he wasn't himself, so I got him the hell out of there but when we got back here something still wasn't right and the attacked me, he came back to his senses and saw what he did and teleported away I have no idea where he is or if he completed any of the other objectives," muttered Seras before looking worriedly to Kushina as was Mei.

"Thank you Seras," spoke Kushina glancing to the woman who looked nervous.

"There's something else isn't there," declared Mei looking to Seras also noting the woman's uneasiness, Seras nodded.

"When Naruto-sama wasn't himself, his flames, they were green," said Seras.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto appeared outside Phenex castle in the mid-morning sun, stretching out his senses the blond located his aunt, and quickly moved to where he could feel her energy. Walking around the castle Naruto let his thoughts swirl around in his mind. Thankfully it didn't take too long to each Ruby's energy signature, he found the woman sitting at the back table reading a newspaper.

The younger blond took a moment and was about to turn around when Ruby looked up.

"Naru-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Ruby concerned seeing her nephew before her with a sad look on his face.

"Something happened Oba-san, and I…" muttered Naruto stopping not really sure why he had come to Ruby.

"And you want to talk about it?" questioned Ruby kindly, Naruto nodded, Ruby motioned to the seat opposite her Naruto smiled an unsure smile before taking the seat as Ruby put down her paper.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Naruto not sure how to start and Ruby giving him the time he needed to get his thoughts in order.

"I suppose I should start with I recently discovered a mole in the rebel forces and exposed them," began Naruto Ruby nodded listening intently to Naruto. "However he had in place a plan to kidnap Ravel for her healing abilities or to make a clean get away I don't know but his plan was stopped and Ravel is safe but the man got away," declared Naruto getting a nod and a somewhat displeased look from Ruby but she didn't speak. "And a couple of days ago Seas and I were assigned a mission we were to infiltrate Kirigakure, and find out how badly the rebels were exposed along with a couple of other secondary objectives I used the opportunity to hunt down the bastard who planned to take Ravel and I found him, I killed him, I was already pissed off at that point but then the Loyalist leader showed up and attacked me, and I just lost it I don't remember much about all I can remember is my flames weren't normal they were green and they didn't have the same effect with water as they normally do," continued Naruto tears forming in his eyes Ruby reached out and put her hand over his, "And Seras she saved me from an attack teleporting us back to the main base, but," said Naruto choking up as he went to explain.

"You lashed out and attacked her?" spoke Ruby, Naruto bit his lip and nodded not looking to Ruby. "Naru-chan look at me," said Ruby Naruto glanced up at his aunt to see a soft smile. The elder blond stood up and walked over to her nephew and pulled him into a gentle hug. "It's ok Naru-chan you're under a lot of stress right now, you're fighting a war and from what you've said it sounds like you're a key player, you had a member of your family kidnapped, while she is safe that doesn't make it better you still feel guilty over it you're emotions got the best of you, I'm sure Seras-chan knows this too, and she's probably worried about you right now and I know Kushina will be worried about you," declared Ruby softly, Naruto smiled as he hugged his aunt.

After a few moments Naruto pulled back from his aunt with a smile on his face.

"Better?" asked Ruby getting a nod from Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later Rebel Base#**

Naruto appeared just inside the base in a flash of blue fire his tails and ears hidden with a simple **henge** , the blond had spent some time with his aunt trying to recreate the green flames but he hadn't even managed a flicker of green flames which he was somewhat thankful for, as he was blaming the lack of emotional control on the flames, childish and wrong perhaps but Naruto didn't care. Walking into the base Naruto headed straight for Mei's tent knowing Seras would have reported in but she wouldn't have been able to report about his part of the mission as well as wanting to let the woman know he had returned.

Stepping into the Mei's tent he wasn't surprized to see Kushina, Seras, Mikoto, Ravel, Hana, Le Fay, Pyrrha, Raynare and Kuroka standing there.

"Naruto we were just about to go out looking for you," spoke Mei.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," replied Naruto looking down ashamed of himself.

"It's ok Naruto," said Mei.

"I'm sorry about attacking you Seras I wasn't fully in control of myself," declared Naruto sadly not looking to vampiric queen.

"I know you weren't it's ok," replied Seras hugging her master with a smile.

Everyone let the two hug for a moment before Mei spoke up.

"Naruto, I know you're probably tired at this point but there is a couple of things we need to discuss," said Mei.

"I delivered the message, and Vigari is dead," declared Naruto looking to Mei getting a nod from the woman.

"Alright I want a full report as soon as you can, but with that out of the way there is someone here that I'm sure you'd like to see and we're fairly sure she would like to see you," spoke Mei, drawing a confused look from Naruto.

"Come on Naru-chan I'll take you to her," said Kushina with a soft smile holding her hand out, Naruto extracted himself from Seras' hug and followed his mother taking her hand as they walked along, Seras quickly dropping into Naruto's shadow as he left.

"The rest of you are dismissed," declared Mei looking to Naruto's peerage who nodded and went their separate ways.

Naruto meanwhile walked down the street with his mother still confused about what was happening.

"Where are we going Kaa-chan?" asked Naruto looking up to his mother.

"To the tents Naru-chan," spoke Kushina not willing to ruin the surprize for either party, Mei and Kushina had managed to keep Yuki in the dark about Naruto for four days she wasn't going to let Naruto know before it was time.

Naruto just looked to his mother confused before shrugging it was only going to be a few minutes at the most before he found out anyway. The two Gremory devils walked into the tented area of the Rebel base.

After a few moments of walking Naruto and Kushina came to a tent where Kushina stopped Naruto looked up to the woman who motioned to the tent, Naruto shrugged and stepped into the tent, however the second he stepped inside he saw a face he hadn't seen in years and his jaw dropped.

"Y-Y-Y-YUKI?" screamed Naruto the woman looked to him equally shocked.

"N-Naruto-kun," stuttered the woman.

"Yuki," yelled Naruto running forwards hugging the girl, who just as quickly hugged her childhood friend.

"I never thought I'd see you again," whispered Naruto hugging the blue haired girl tightly, the girl smiled and squeezed Naruto tightly.

"I missed you Naruto-kun," declared Yuki hugging the blond tears forming in her eyes.

"I missed you too Yuki-chan," whimpered Naruto not pulling back from the girl not willing to let her see his crying face. However when Yuki pulled back he didn't resist her.

"Where were you?" asked Yuki looking at him somewhat angrily. Naruto blinked his tears still in his eyes.

"When?" asked Naruto confused.

"The funerals, Naruto my parents were killed in that attack I didn't want to believe you had something to do with it, I couldn't, but the elders said that you left before the funerals and you weren't there," spoke Yuki sadly.

"They said I left?" questioned Naruto indignantly.

"You didn't?" asked Yuki even more confused now, Naruto shook his head.

"No I wanted to be there Yuki I wanted to say goodbye to everyone that died and apologise to those affected by it but I couldn't the elders banished me I begged them to let me stay for the Funerals at least but they told me no, they told me I couldn't even say goodbye, I didn't have a choice, I am so sorry Yuki," spoke Naruto even more tears threatening to spill learning he had been responsible for orphaning two of his closest friends.

"It's ok Naruto I was worried about you, so was Kurumi at least for a while," spoke Yuki.

"She hates me doesn't she?" questioned Naruto sadly, Yuki nodded sad that someone who had been so close to her family was forced to live with the guilt of not being able to say goodbye to anyone he had known the ones he had killed or the ones he would leave behind as well as the fact that her baby sister who loved Naruto like a brother when they were younger now hated him.

"What about you?" asked Naruto looking to Yuki who smiled to her friend shaking her head.

"No Naruto I don't hate you," spoke Yuki with a smile. Naruto let a soft smile grace his features as he once again hugged his blue haired friend. Yuki just relaxed into his hold smiling. However after a moment Naruto pulled back.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Yuki because I am over the moon seeing you again but why are you here the Hero village has never much cared about the conflict of the elemental nations," said Naruto confused.

"It's not a mission from the Hero village it's from Azazel-sama," spoke Yuki with a small smile.

"Azazel?" questioned Naruto confused.

"Yeah he came to the village and asked me to look into a recent rise in unholy energy here in Kirigakure," declared Yuki.

"And he asked you specifically?" asked Naruto surprized.

"Uh huh, wait what are you doing here in Kiri aren't you from Konoha?" asked Yuki looking to Naruto.

"Huh, what, uh, yeah I defected from Konoha a few months ago," said Naruto stepping back from his friend.

"Listen I need to speak with someone so we'll catch up in a bit ok?" asked Naruto getting a nod and smile from Yuki.

Naruto stepped out of the tent a confused mixed with annoyed look on his face. Walking away from Yuki's tent so she wouldn't sense his Unholy energy Naruto vanished in a swirl of flames.

* * *

 **#Human Realm, Near Kuoh#**

Appearing in the Human Realm Naruto set about looking for his father figure's energy signature, after finding it Naruto set out for where he could feel it.

It took all of ten minutes to reach the building that housed the man. Walking in Naruto found it to be a rather nice building walking up the stairs to the third floor Naruto knocked on the door he could feel Azazel's energy signature behind.

"Coming," came the voice of the man himself, as the door opened Naruto stepped inside. "Naruto?" questioned Azazel.

"Is there any particular reason you're sending Yuki to me on a silver platter, or do you honestly expect me to believe you had no idea the recent increase in Devil activity in Kiri has been me?" asked Naruto glaring at the man.

"Naruto you are like a son to me, you have my daughter with you I want you to be safe, it's not much but Yuki is just some extra help for you, besides she was the only one who likes you enough not to kill you as soon as she looks at you," declared Azazel trying to make Naruto see his reasoning.

"Do you honestly not think I can take care of myself?" asked Naruto almost insulted at his father figure's lack of faith in him.

"No Naruto that's not what I'm saying, I want to be sure you are safe, and I want you and Yuki to be happy," spoke Azazel shocking Naruto slightly. Seeing the blond not speaking Azazel continued "Yuki she has never been the same since you left, she retreated from everyone except Kurumi, she only focused on training and her sister, she's burnt herself out from training more times then I'd care to count, she spent about as much time in the hospital, as you told me you had spent in the hospitals in Konoha Naruto, all of this happened after you left, if losing you causes her that much pain, having you back might just take it away," declared Azazel, Naruto sighed looking to the man before he just turned around vanished in a plume of fire

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - ?**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x6) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off sorry to the lateness of the chapter got distracted by things**

 **so to kick off this week we have Naruto and Seras infiltrating Kiri**

 **Seras goes after the information**

 **while Naruto deals with the letter and then Vigari**

 **however Naruto is attacked by Yagura who then triggers the awakening of Naruto's Youkai blood**

 **but Naruto goes animistic and runs headfirst at Bijudama only to be saved by Seras who he then attacks before snapping out of his Animistic nature**

 **being so distraught Naruto seeks out Ruby who helps calm him**

 **before Naruto heads back to base and reports in with Mei**

 **and is then Reunited with Yuki**

 **who tells him it was Azazel who gave her the mission so he goes and has a little chat with the man**

 **anywho that's my part said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	28. Misty Horizons VIII

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto sighed looking down at the multiple other occupants of his bed, next to him was Mikoto, on the other side was Seras, between his legs and on his chest was Kuroka, on his left leg and part of his lower body was Raynare and on his right leg and part of his lower body was Yuki.

It had been several months since Yuki had shown up at the rebel base. Naruto had not been able to hide from her his true nature for very long it was a week before he came clean to her about his true origins, thankfully she hadn't attacked him outright however she had avoided him for a week which saddened Naruto however after the week she had come to see him for one of the happiest yet saddest conversations in his recent history.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto sat in his tent his head in his hands it was a week since he had told Yuki he was a devil and she had not said one word to him since, he missed talking with her, she was his first friend, and if he were perfectly honest with himself she was probably also his first crush, and having her in his life recently had reminded him of exactly why that was the case, Naruto looked up hearing the tent flaps be opened.

"Yu-" began Naruto happily.

"I want you to turn me," spoke Yuki shocking Naruto.

"W-what?" questioned Naruto looking to the blue haired girl who stepped forwards before straddling Naruto's hips hugging him.

"I want you to turn me, Naruto-kun, I don't want to lose you again I don't care if the village sends people after me for leaving I don't care what happens I don't want to leave you," spoke Yuki burying her face in the nape his neck.

"What about Kur-" spoke Naruto only to feel something wet hit his neck.

"Please don't leave me," whispered Yuki so low that Naruto's normal ears didn't hear her the blond devil only caught it with his Kitsune ears making him pull Yuki back from him to see her crying. "Please Naruto-kun," whimpered the girl Naruto just smiled hugging her close to him.

"Of course not Yuki-chan," spoke Naruto pulling the girl close to himself. "I won't leave you again Yuki-chan I promise," declared Naruto squeezing the girl reassuringly.

"Good," said Yuki muffled slightly as she was still crying against his neck.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

Naruto had used his mutation knight piece on Yuki and she had not once let him down since then, and had thankfully agreed to hide any knowledge that Naruto knew Azazel from Raynare.

And thankfully through Naruto and Yuki talking to Azazel no Heroes had shown up looking for Yuki.

In the several months since Naruto had infiltrated Kiri he had found out what the note that he had left in Kiri was and who he had left it with, when Ikaru, Rikari's brother, had walked into the rebel base about a week after Naruto had infiltrated Kiri, Mei had informed her commanders, Naruto, Rikari, Zabuza, Mangetsu, Pyrrha and Kushina the truth which was shortly after the rebellion had begun Ikaru had come to her asking her to protect his sister before volunteering to become a mole inside the Loyalists under the promise that Rikari not be told.

also thankfully in the months since Naruto had infiltrated Kiri the Rebels had forced the Loyalists back almost to the village itself, they still held a few bases, but the war was finally looking like it was coming to an end.

"Naruto-sama," spoke a voice softly, Naruto looked up to see Pyrrha standing in his doorway, nodding to the woman indicating he was listening she continued "Mei-sama has a mission for you and would like to see you right away," declared the red haired woman. Naruto nodded quickly creating a clone to leave behind in his place so his the women who shared his bed could sleep.

As Naruto and his clone switched places Pyrrha left the tent headed on her way while Naruto quickly changed clothes, before leaving the tent to go and speak to the red haired rebellion leader.

After a few minutes of walking through the darkened misty base Naruto walked into Mei's tent to find the woman herself looking over a scroll with narrowed eyes.

"Intel from Jiraiya?" asked Naruto drawing the red haired woman's attention to him before nodding. "Pyrrha told me you had a mission for me," spoke Naruto.

"Yes I do Jiraiya's spies have informed us that Jinpachi Munashi has been given a mission from the Mizukage to deliver orders to the last prison the Loyalists hold outside of Kiri, given they hold a large number of our troops and we are closing in on Kiri itself those orders can't be good," said Mei.

"So I'm to capture him and bring him back here?" asked Naruto only for Mei to shake her head.

"No we don't need him alive at this point even if the only orders are verbal ones," replied Mei.

"So I'm to assassinate him then?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Mei. "Ok who's my team?" asked Naruto.

"That's up to you this time up to four others and remember Jinpachi will not be alone, it won't be genin with him, and you can't afford for even one of those nin to escape and get word to Yagura that Jinpachi didn't deliver the orders," declared Mei, Naruto nodded.

"Any word from Kaa-chan?" asked Naruto looking to Mei hopeful, Jiraiya's spies had located Tsunade over a week ago and so Kushina had set out as soon as she had heard about it but Mei nor Naruto had received word from her since. Mei shook her head sadly at Naruto's question. "Back to the task at hand," muttered Naruto a bit disheartened his mother hadn't reached out.

"Do you have an idea of who you want for this mission Naruto?" asked Mei.

"Yes Yuki, Pyrrha, Seras and Raynare," spoke Naruto getting a quirked brow from Mei. "Jinpachi is one of the Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist, like you said he won't be with genin he will most likely be with others as capable as he is in both Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, Pyrrha and Yuki are two of the best blade fighters I know, and as Zabuza and Mangetsu are both already out on missions I can't utilize their skills, Raynare while not the best with a blade she can handle herself, and finally Seras she is the best person for crowd control aside from yourself or Retari but neither you or she can use that crowd control around others," declared Naruto getting a thoughtful shrug from Mei before she nodded.

"Take him out somewhere away from both Kiri and the prison we don't need word reaching either one quickly," ordered Mei getting a nod from Naruto "dismissed," spoke Mei before Naruto turned and quickly left the tent.

Once he was outside Naruto created several clones to quickly locate his team and inform them of the situation as he himself headed towards the gates.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto and his team trailed behind Jinpachi and his unit, the swordsman had proven Naruto and Mei right by travelling with nine Jonin level ninja all with blades strapped to their bodies.

Naruto had once his team assembled teleported them to the outskirts of Kiri where luckily Jinpachi had just been leaving, and the team of five had been following him ever since.

The Kiri Loyalists had stopped only four times in the whole time Naruto and his team had been following them, and that had only been for maybe ten minutes each time, even running almost all the way through the night.

"I think we've let them get far enough," decaled Naruto glancing back to his peerage who nodded to him. "Remember the two at the front are to be caught alive," ordered Naruto once more getting a nod from his peerage members

The blond king himself drew both Excalibur and Alastor cloaking both in flames and lightning respectively, Pyrrha quickly turned her spear to its rifle form lining up a shot, Raynare formed a pair of light spears, Seras vanished into the shadows knowing her task and preparing to stop any escaping ninja, Yuki quickly summoned her blade Sakuya to her side while another blade formed on her back the blade itself was a longsword that looked almost like a clock hand however the part that would actually connect to a mechanism had a clock face on it.

"Now," ordered Naruto, and the second he said the word a loud bang ripped through the area courtesy of Pyrrha's gun, however before the bullet had hit its target Yuki had already slit the throat of one of the ten ninja, Pyrrha's bullet hit a second target and Raynare throwing both of her light spears one hitting her target the other being dodged by the second target.

Jinpachi only just managed to turn around in time to block a strike from Naruto's twin blades with his own swords cutting edge.

"You're that little brat who attacked Mizukage-sama," spoke Jinpachi with a smirk looking at Naruto.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not," replied Naruto jumping back from the larger man who quickly lunged forwards attempting to strike at Naruto with the explosive side of his sword, Naruto blocked the strike with his sparking blade.

"Boom," muttered Jinpachi as the explosive tags on his sword lit up before exploding outwards in a ball of yellow fire only for that wave to stop short of Naruto and turn light blue before circling around the blond like a hula hoop. After forming the ring of protective fire Naruto directed the flames back at Jinpachi who jumped backwards to avoid the flames before slicing through them with the sharpened edge of his sword.

" _I'm still not used to using that technique,"_ thought Yuki to herself as she glanced at the two swordsmen she found herself in front of panting slightly as she did.

"Time to die bitch," spoke one of the two swordsmen running forwards, as he ran Yuki saw five different ghostly images come from the swordsman one going for a strike from the left, another from the right, the third an overhead strike and the last two underhanded strikes from left and right.

" _There,"_ declared Yuki to herself seeing the real opponent move slightly following the path of the underhanded strike from the left, the blue haired swordswoman quickly moved her clock hand blade to block the strike while simultaneously using Sakuya to slice clean through the man's neck.

Before the second of Yuki's opponents could even blink she vanished the clock on her blade speeding up being the last thing the man saw before Yuki once again separated a man's head from his shoulders.

Naruto was about to charge forwards when he sensed something behind him jumping to the side Naruto found a second Jinpachi standing behind him narrowing his eyes Naruto ran forwards ducking under a kunai thrown his way before sliding through the second Jinpachi's legs as the man brought the explosive side of his blade down on the ground exploding the ground around him only for Naruto to push off the ground flipping over kicking the second Jinpachi in the head making it explode into water.

Raynare had quickly after throwing her two light spears formed another pair and dived at the man who had managed avoid however as she landed and went to attack him the man turned and drew his own blade blocking the two light weapons before pushing the two weapons back making Raynare stumble. The Loyalist ninja quickly went to stab Raynare only for her wings to flare out and fly backwards avoiding the strike before throwing her spears forwards again.

The Loyalist deflected the two spears before charging forward at Raynare only for a pair of white fireballs to form in the woman's hands before quickly flying towards the opposing ninja.

" **Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu),** " called the nin launching a dragon made entirely from water towards the two basketball sized fireballs expecting to put them out, however once the water dragon flew towards the fireballs Raynare smirked. The water dragon engulfed the fireballs, only for the flames to explode outwards engulfing the water dragon in white fire which shot back to the man who couldn't stop the jutsu in time and was hit in the face by the holy flames, and was thrown backwards. Thankfully before the man could let out a blood curdling scream a spear of red light pierced his heart killing the man instantly.

After making sure the man was dead Raynare moved onto her next target one of the men to be kept alive, she knew why Naruto wanted the two men alive so she wouldn't disobey him.

" _Especially if it gives me an excuse to sleep with him by myself again,"_ thought Raynare to herself before just short of stopping dead mid stride _"Where the hell did that come from?"_ questioned Raynare. She didn't get much chance to contemplate it though as her target had engaged her swinging his blade over his head, Raynare quickly brought her two light spears up in a cross above her head stopping the blade. Raynare quickly spun around kicking the man in the side launching him into a tree, the man jumped to his feet just as Raynare closed the distance between them slamming her foot into his stomach. The man however used the close proximity of the limb to slice at Raynare's leg. The sword cut in to Raynare's skin making her hiss in pain jumping back from the man who used the opportunity to jump to his feet and pull out a handful of shuriken before throwing them at Raynare who quickly flew up to avoid the projectiles before throwing her light spears at the ninja, who couldn't move out of the way quick enough and both of his legs were impaled pinning them to the ground.

Raynare couldn't savour the scream of the man as she had a job to do and doing her job the black haired Fallen Angel dropped to the ground and slammed her fist into the ninja's face rendering the man unconscious.

As Naruto landed on the ground he looked around for the original Jinpachi only to not be able to see him, however a second later the blond felt the man as a dull blade slammed into his mid-section before exploding launching the blond up into the air and throwing him away from the battlefield.

"NARUTO-KUN/SAMA"came the panicked voiced of the three visible peerage members.

Pyrrha growled looking at her master before running at her targets running forwards Pyrrha jumped up flipping in the air before dive bombing spear first towards the target who could be killed who deflected Pyrrha's spear with a kunai, the red haired woman narrowed her eyes as both the ninja Naruto had ordered to take alive and the other ninja both pulled out a handful of shuriken before throwing them at Pyrrha. As the weapons spun in the air Pyrrha smirked putting her shielded arm up before a wave of electromagnetic energy shot out from her hand and pushed the weapons back to their owners at the same amount of force if not more than they had thrown them with.

Both ninja were shocked by the speed their throwing weapons flew back at them, trying as hard as they could they deflected as many as they could before the two of them were overwhelmed and winced as the metal stars cut their skin, however for one of the two ninja their pain was short lived as Pyrrha dashed forwards slamming her spear into the man's heart.

Naruto however flipped in the air and allowed his wings to flare out of his back catching the blond mid-air. Cracking his neck as the remnants of the blonde's shirt and jumper fell from his form Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jinpachi who stood in the middle of the battlefield sword on his shoulder and a smirk on his face.

" **Chaos Dragon Balance Breaker,** " called Naruto black scale mail cloaking his semi-scared form. Naruto shot back towards Jinpachi with amazing speed. " **Earthquake,** " called Naruto slamming into the ground causing a quake for miles around them shaking up the battlegrounds causing everyone minus Naruto to stumble giving the blond an easy time to lunge forwards bisecting Jinpachi from shoulder to hip, as the two halves of the former swordsman of the mist slid apart and fell to the ground in a pool of blood the Loyalists who caught sight of the deed began to turn ready to run.

As the last remaining jonin began to run from the armour clad Naruto he was suddenly impaled in a non-lethal area by a red and black bloody spear from his own shadow, as the man fell to the ground Seras arose from his shadow.

Naruto walked over to the two halves of the previous swordsman and searched his pouches and pockets for a scroll or something Yagura might have given him to give to the prison guards.

After a moment Naruto pulled out a bloody scroll with the official seal of the Mizukage on it breaking the seal Naruto unfurled the scroll finding it to be a coded message the blond quickly rolled the scroll up before pocketing it.

"Grab those two we're done here," declared Naruto motioning to the unconscious loyalists before he moved over to Jinpachi's weapon and picked it up.

Once they had all they needed the four lower devils moved over to their master and the five of them vanished in a plume of blue fire.

* * *

 **#Rebel Base#**

Naruto and his group appeared in a plume of fire.

"Go extract the Gears from them," spoke Naruto Raynare nodded walking away with Seras both of them holding one of the unconscious men over their shoulders.

"I can handle this you two go and relax," spoke Naruto getting a thankful nod from Pyrrha and Yuki.

With that the three devils split Naruto headed towards Mei's tent his two knights heading off in opposite directions. While he was walking Naruto took a few swings with the liberated Shibuki getting a feel for the blade even though he would be handing it over to Mei to give to someone else.

After a few minutes of walking Naruto stepped into Mei's tent only to blink before turning around and walk back out.

"SOCHI wait," called Kushina quickly pulling back from her rather aggressive kiss with Mei, the rebellion leader simply pulled back from Kushina sitting calmly on the table resting her head on her hand. "I can explain," spoke Kushina only for Naruto to turn to her with a quirked brow.

"Explain? You're a woman you have needs you have told me before that you don't care who cares for those needs, you don't need to explain anything you just need to let me know if I need to start calling Mei Kaa-san," said Naruto.

"Told you" stated Mei with a smirk on her face looking to Kushina who was breathing a sigh of relief before looking to Mei with a displeased look.

"Not at this point Naru-chan" declared Kushina looking back to Naruto.

"But maybe once the rebellion is over," spoke Mei with a teasing smirk glancing to Kushina who turned back to her.

"That soon? Maybe I should just start now anyway hey Kaa-san," replied Naruto a smirk on his face looking to Mei with a smirk on his face as Kushina turned back to him with a shocked look on her face. "Oh calm down Kaa-chan we're just messing with you right … Kaa-san," spoke Naruto a teasing grin on his face.

"That's right Naru-chan," replied Mei a smirk on her face.

"Ugh you two," sighed Kushina rolling her eyes before stepping next to Mei.

"So, Naruto Report," ordered Mei turning from teasing step-mother/girlfriend to military leader in a second.

"Eight mist Jonin and Jinpachi Munashi are now dead, with another two to be following within the next few hours, we have secured Shibuki and Jinpachi's orders but the orders are encoded," spoke Naruto tossing the scroll to Mei who caught it before looking to Naruto confused.

"Two soon to follow?" questioned Mei.

"Sacred Gear wielders, Raynare will be extracting the Gears presently," declared Naruto.

"What ever happened to the last one she extracted?" asked Kushina.

"I still have it I am waiting for someone who I think would be best to wield it," said Naruto.

"Alright dismissed Naruto," spoke Mei getting a nod from the blond before he left the tent.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto was laying on his bed with a book about Youaki in his hands, while he was reading it none of the information was really sticking, it had been months since Naruto had been to the underworld and he was missing his friends.

Naruto was interrupted from his musings as his tent flaps were pushed aside and in stumbled Raynare, quickly dropping his book and rushing to his pawn's side Naruto caught her before she could fall over.

"Here you are Naruto-sama two Sacred Gears," spoke Raynare drowsily handing two orbs to her master, one black the other purple, within the black one was a pair of simple looking silver wrist bands, in the purple orb was a small ring with a glowing purple gemstone, Naruto smiled quickly putting the black orb down and took the purple orb gently taking the ring and sliding it onto Raynare's finger as if it were a wedding ring.

"You can keep this one my lovely Fallen Angel," declared Naruto kissing Raynare on the forehead just as her eyes fluttered closed a smile on her face.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Sadow Clone Jutsu),** " quietly called Naruto creating a clone to deal with the second sacred gear, while the blond himself stood up picking up Raynare before laying her down on his bed before he sat beside her and resumed his reading, Raynare quickly snuggling up to the blonde's side as she slept.

* * *

 **#Two Days Later#**

Naruto quickly walked towards Mei's tent, Mei had given the scroll that Naruto took to Shikaku and the Cryptanalysis team, they had apparently deciphered the coded message and Mei needed Naruto for a mission.

Stepping into Mei's tent Naruto found himself alone aside from Mei who nodded to the young devil.

"You needed to see me," spoke Naruto Mei nodded.

"Yes, the scroll you took from Jinpachi did indeed hold his orders and it's as we feared they're not good, Yagura is ordering the massacre of anyone within the walls of the prison before calling his troops back to Kiri, I want you to infiltrate the prison and release everyone, you won't have team for this one Naruto so be careful," said Mei, Naruto nodded.

"Anything else?" asked Naruto.

"No just make sure to be careful, we want as many people alive as you can get I don't care what you do with the Loyalists, just be careful Kushina not to mention your peerage would never forgive me if you died from a mission I assigned you," pleaded Mei.

"Not to mention my fiancée but you don't need to worry Mei," declared Naruto before he turned around and vanished in a plume of fire.

"Be safe Naruto," muttered Mei looking at the dissipating flickers of blue flames.

* * *

 **#With Naruto A Day Later#**

Naruto stood on a large body of water looking at the small island prison that was his mission to break into.

On the island was about half a dozen buildings, all of which bar one were not large enough to contain many prisoners, but through his sensing abilities Naruto could tell there were people within all of the buildings however one energy signature in particular held his interest.

"As much as I want to see if I'm right, he'll have to wait until last he's the only one there and if I get caught its better to have more people on my side," muttered Naruto looking down.

Quickly moving forwards Naruto dove underwater before swimming into a cave he could feel under the island.

Swimming into the cave Naruto found it lit up with torches with several guards along with a staircase leading up to the prison itself, discreetly Naruto summoned a magical barrier to block the guards from running up the stairs, before he took control of the flames of the torches turning the flames blue darkening the room slight.

"What the hell?" questioned one of the six guards as the lights dulled before flames from a torch behind him launched out and incinerated the man alive drawing the attention of the other guards who were immediately on guard looking around for the culprit.

"Gree check upstairs," ordered one of the guards getting a nod from another guard who moved over to the stairs only to walk straight into Naruto's barrier.

"What the?" questioned the man looking at the stairs trying to get passed the barrier only to find it impossible.

"What's the hold up?" questioned the one in charge.

"I can't get to the stairs it's like there's a barrier or something here," spoke Gree confused.

"That would be me," spoke Naruto now leaning on the wall above the underwater entrance to the cave. His sudden presence making two of the guards actually jump a bit.

"Who the hell are you?" snarled one of the guards looking to Naruto who didn't even bother answering before the flames from all of the nearby torches flew out and swirled around the five remaining men as Naruto walked towards the stairs. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," spoke Naruto as the men went through hand signs.

" **Sution Teppōdama (Water Style Liquid Bullets),** " called one of the guards launching out balls of water hitting Naruto's tornado of flame both attacks exploded into flames incinerating the five remaining guards.

Naruto sighed as he stealthily crept up the stairs, reaching the top Naruto carefully glanced out of the staircase, he could see several guards patrolling the area, seeing one walking in his general direction Naruto ducked behind the wall and pulled out Alastor waiting for the woman to step passed him, once she did Naruto lunged out wrapping his hand around the woman's mouth before running Alastor through her chest instantly killing her.

Gently lowering her body to the ground Naruto took a set off keys from the woman's corpse before quietly standing up and moving back to the top of the stairs glancing out Naruto saw a cell that none of the guards would see him slip into unless they were looking directly at it which they weren't.

Quickly dashing over to the cell Naruto unlocked the solid Iron door and slipped inside. Looking at the inside of the cell Naruto narrowed his eye, as he saw a woman in nothing better than rags chained to the wall looking barely lucid, thankfully the woman appeared not to have been raped but she was still in a shocking state.

"Who are you?" asked the woman as Naruto moved over to her.

"I'm a friend I'm here to break everyone out are you ok to fight?" asked Naruto unlocking the first of the woman's cuffs.

"Once you get these cuffs off we'll see they seal our chakra, are you with the rebellion?" asked the woman Naruto nodded before quickly unlocking the woman's cuffs she took a sharp breath rolling her wrists.

"Ah that's so much better," spoke the woman stretching as she stood up before she looked at Naruto. "Anything I can do?" asked the woman only for a set of keys to be tossed to her.

"Get as many people out as you can, if the guards try and stop you kill them Mei-sama doesn't care what happens to the guards," replied Naruto moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked the woman.

"There are several other buildings with prisoners in them on the island I want to get to them," spoke Naruto quickly stepping out of the cell before stealthily towards an exit.

By the time Naruto had exited the main building he heard the sound of chaos within the building, quickly moving to where he could feel the signature that held his interest.

Entering a smaller building Naruto found only two guards within the building however within the building was a golden sword leaning on a wall, glancing at the sword Naruto felt a smirk cross his face.

"Who are you what are you doing here?" questioned one of the guards looking to Naruto drawing a kunai.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto summoning Brynhildr slicing into the air leaving a green slice in the air before he ran forwards towards the two guards who were distracted by the attack slashing his weapon across one of the guard's throats spraying blood from the wound, and before the other guard could do anything Naruto stabbed the man through the chest. The green slice faded just as the second guard fell to the ground in a pool of his blood.

Naruto quickly searched the guards for the keys to the door after finding them Naruto inserted the key into the cell opening the door.

"Who's there?" asked the occupant of the single room looking to Naruto.

"A friend," was Naruto's simple answer as he looked over the man. Aside from the bruising and blood Naruto took note of the purple eyes behind glasses, and the blond hair with a messy short ponytail.

"So are you going to let me out?" asked the man looking to Naruto confused.

"Right sorry," spoke Naruto moving to the man and unlocking the shackles around the man's wrists letting the man push himself to his feet and rub his bruised wrists.

"I thank you sir, might I know you name?" questioned the man politely.

"Naruto Gremory Phenex," replied Naruto noting the momentary widening of the man's eyes and his glancing to the sword in the other room.

"Don't worry I'm not here to kill you Pendragon," spoke Naruto turning around and walking out of the room picking up the man's sword tossing it to the blond man. "But I will need you to come with me Arthur," spoke Naruto.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Yuki**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x6) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alrighty then people chapter over**

 **so to kick off this week we have a several month time skip with a flashback**

 **to Yuki asking Naruto to turn her which he obliges and uses his mutation knight piece**

 **then we have Naruto being assigned another mission with a small team**

 **and on that mission we see another member of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist and Yuki's sacred gear by the name of Clockwork Blade (Which powers will be explained later)**

 **before they return to the base and go their separate ways with Naruto heading to Mei to report**

 **Only to find the woman Snogging with his mother**

 **then we have Raynare giving Naruto another pair of extracted Sacred Gears one of which he gives back to his Fallen Angel**

 **before a small skip and Naruto is then assigned a Solo prison break mission**

 **and on that mission Naruto encounters Arthur Pendragon**

 **well that's all that i need to says so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	29. Misty Horizons IX

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

The sun hung low in the skies over Kirigakure. Three months had passed since Naruto's prison break and the next day would bring about the end of the civil war one way or another, Mei and her commanders, Naruto, Kushina, Rikari, Ikaru, Zabuza, Mangetsu, Aoi and Chojuro all stood at the front of their troops all little over three kilometres away from Kiri. The Loyalists after losing the last of their bases outside of the village had retreated within the walls and barred the doors.

The Rebels had arrived not hours ago and would begin their assault in the morning the devils leading the charge as they could actually get over the walls to let the rebels in however the large force of the rebels would be split into four so that they could capture any fleeing Loyalists.

Naruto looked back from his position in a tree to his bishop and her brother. Naruto smiled as Le Fay talked with her brother. Despite Le Fay being turned to a devil the two's relationship hadn't faltered at all.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto appeared in a flash of fire with Arthur at his side, a clone of the blond would be leading the escaped prisoners back to the base he however wanted to reunite his bishop with her brother as soon as possible.

Stretching out his senses Naruto found Le Fay in her tent a tent she had originally shared with Raynare until the Fallen Angel had taken up residence in Naruto's own tent.

"Follow me," ordered Naruto glancing back to the blond man behind him, who quirked a brow before shrugging and following the blond.

The devil and the Holy swordsman said nothing to each other as they walked through the main rebel base that is until they reached the tents when Arthur spoke up.

"May I ask what this is about?" questioned the bespectacled man.

"You may, but I won't answer as that would ruin the surprize for you and I don't wish to do that," replied Naruto.

Arthur quirked a brow but followed the devil anyway. After a few more minutes of walking Naruto came to a tent and stepped inside Arthur quirked a brow and was about to follow until he heard a voice and froze.

"Hello Naruto-sama back from your mission?" questioned Le Fay as Naruto stepped into her tent.

"That I did and I found something on that mission that you will love," spoke Naruto with a smile on his face.

"What?" questioned Le Fay confused.

"Le Fay?" asked Arthur stepping into the tent shocked to see his sister.

"Nii-san?" questioned Le Fay standing up looking to her brother shocked, tears forming in her eyes. Arthur stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Le Fay who returned the hug, both siblings crying as they embraced each other.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

Naruto looked away from the siblings before glancing to his mother who sat in a tree her new queen Mei straddling her hips with the two in a lip lock. Naruto shook his head at the scene before sitting back against the trunk of the tree he was on letting his leg fall off the branch and swing below him.

"Ryo for your thoughts," spoke a voice from the end of the branch Naruto was perched on.

"Nothing Koto-chan," replied Naruto with a smile looking to the Uchiha matriarch who then moved closer to him.

"Naruto-kun there's something I want to tell you," spoke Mikoto looking to her king suddenly very nervous worrying Naruto who sat up straighter and reached out to the woman.

"Is everything ok Mikoto?" questioned Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder, Mikoto looked to the young blond with a blushing face. The woman moved closer to Naruto moving pushing herself against his chest.

"Naruto-kun I'm in love with you," spoke the woman softly, "You helped me in my times of need, you saved me and my family from myself, you saved us from Konoha, you've treated me like a queen a-and I've fallen for you hard," spoke Mikoto somewhat nervously before she felt Naruto squeeze her.

"I love you too Koto-chan, you're beautiful, you're powerful, you're kind yet ruthless, loving yet sadistic," spoke Naruto making Mikoto smile "But I am a devil it's in our very nature to take more than one lover as you know with my mother and father, and at this point I am already engaged to another woman," spoke Naruto with an apologetic look, Mikoto however reached up and put a finger to his lips.

"I know Naruto-kun I know, but as long as you make time for me I am happy to be one of many," spoke the woman with a smile sealing her promise with a gentle kiss. Naruto lent into the kiss wrapping his arms around Mikoto pulling the woman against him giving her butt a cheeky squeeze as he did making Mikoto moan slightly, as the two pulled back Naruto let her head fall into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Tomorrow's going to be a blood bath isn't it?" questioned Mikoto looking up to Naruto.

"Yes, but we have no way to avoid this, Yagura has made it clear he won't stop until everyone with a Kekkei Genkai in Kiri is wiped out, and let's face it if he somehow wins, there's no way he doesn't rebuild his forces and try wiping Kekkei Genkai from the rest of the world too," spoke Naruto sadly.

The two fell into a brief moment of silence. Only for it to be broken by Naruto.

"You should get some rest Koto-chan we're leading the charge after all," said Naruto.

"Are you coming?" asked Mikoto looking to Naruto.

"You're not going to go unless I say yes are you?" asked Naruto getting a smile and a head shake from Mikoto. Naruto snorted before shaking his head a smile on his face. "Alright let's go," spoke Naruto standing up and gently pulling Mikoto to her feet before the two dropped to the ground.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto stood on top of a tree Excalibur in one hand Alastor in the other hand Brynhildr attached to his side, the blonds wings flared out behind him and his nine tails flowing freely behind him. Glancing down to the ground Naruto saw Mei standing before the large force the rebels had amassed, Kushina beside her giving them all one last pep talk. Atop a tree on the opposite side of the clearing from Naruto stood Seras her wings out and her Harkonnens at the ready.

As Naruto heard a roar of approval from the rebels he shot up into the air, his peerage minus Le Fay and Ravel, Kushina's peerage minus herself and Mei, and Minato's peerage following his lead as the blond flew forwards towards the walls of The Bloody Mist Village.

As the strike force of Devils flew closer to the wall elemental attacks started to fly at them, Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning and even Earth attacks of all shapes and sizes came flying at the airborne Devils.

Naruto using his unique Pyrokinesis took control of the fire thrown their way and intercepted the wind attacks before directing the wind imbued fire at the water attacks exploding backwards towards the originators of the water attacks, killing most of them and some of the people around them only a small number being the lucky few who manage to stop their jutsu in time.

"ROOKS NOW," ordered Naruto using the fear of his own attack as a distraction to destroy the huge wooden doors of Kiri.

Two ear-splitting howls were heard as two of the devils dropped from the sky slamming into the ground as they morphed into the forms of werewolves with four canines running from the armies of the rebels to catch up to the werewolves.

Before anyone could worry about the canines a blond blur shot forwards slamming into the wooden gates of Kiri putting a huge crack in the doors before flying back from the gates revealing Tsunade glaring at the gates.

Next with another ear-splitting howl six tornado like blurs shot forwards slamming into the gates expanding the cracks but not breaking the doors the mother daughter pair along with their ninken partners flying back from the doors making the ninja atop the wall smirk.

However those smirks dropped a second later as the entire earth shook around the village as a red haired Giant slammed into the ground a pair of yellow fiery wings as big as he was behind him and a giant bo staff in his hands the man ran forwards and slammed his staff into the already broken gates once more widening the cracks and creating more in the gates.

The Loyalists of Kiri breathed a sigh of relief until one last opponent appeared on the horizon however after the previous attacks on their gates the ninja didn't expect much from the scantily clad purple haired woman. Oh they were so wrong Anko dropped into a dead sprint and about one hundred metres short of the gate she was engulfed in a black aura of magic and a second later her form morphed into that of a hundred metre long purple scaled creature with no legs and long tentacles flowing out of the creature it looked to be a sea creature judging from the gills and fish like tail but none the less the creature slammed into and through the gates shattering the gates before the creature morphed back into the form of a woman who ran into the village.

As the gates broke the Rebels took a moment to look on in awe as the devils shattered the gates before they all began charging forwards.

Naruto who hung in the air above the whole ordeal flew forwards into the village his blades becoming cloaked with lightning and flames, as Naruto flew down into the village three shots zoomed passed him all three of which exploded into large fireballs engulfing several of the Loyalists, Naruto quickly spun nodding to his queen and knight before continuing into the streets of Kiri throwing a bolt of purple lighting forwards slamming into a ninja attempting to sneak up on Anko electrocuting the woman before landing next to the purple haired rook.

"Thanks for that," spoke Anko with a grin.

"No problem consider that the beginning of compensation for saving my ass so many times back in Konoha" replied Naruto with a smirk blocking a blade slice at himself and his mother's rook.

"No time for chatting you two we have a job to do," declared Yuki appearing in an instant beside Naruto and Anko her two blades at the ready. Naruto nodded to the woman before pushing off the ground and flying upwards.

* * *

 **#With Pyrrha And Mangetsu#**

The red haired huntress and the white haired blade master ran down the bare streets of Kiri, they were assigned to capture the hospital. Suddenly Mangetsu stopped holding his arm in front of Pyrrha stopping the Devil knight who glanced to the white haired man who was glancing around.

"Jinin I know you're there why don't you come out," called Mangetsu.

"Very well traitor, I guess I'll just kill you the normal way," declared a voice as a man stepped out of a side street. The man had a dark-coloured beard and hair which was tied into a topknot. The remainder of his face appeared to be rather angular and features a very protuberant nose. He wore a dark-coloured poncho cloth over a sleeveless dark shirt and matching pants along with a waist-guard, pin-striped arm and leg-warmers. "Brought another pig to the slaughter as well, good," declared the man spinning his weapons in his hands, in one hand was a large axe blade and in the other was what looked like a sledge hammer.

"Not a chance fat man," declared Pyrrha kicking off the ground flaring her wings out as she flew back turning her spear to its rifle mode as Mangetsu charged forwards.

The two swordsmen of the mist clashed Kiba against Kabutowari, Mangetsu against Jinin, the loyalist ninja jumped back as Pyrrha let a round fly from her weapon, Mangetsu pushed forwards his blades arcing with lightning as he dashed forwards as Mangetsu closed the gap between himself and his former comrade he leapt into a spin violently spinning as lightning arced all around him as he spun Jinin had to jump backwards from the lightning imbued tornado.

However as Mangetsu's spinning came to a stop the Loyalist ninja charged forwards slamming his axe blade forwards Mangetsu crossing his blades to block the strike only for Jinin to bring his hammer down on the back of the axe adding additional force to the strike breaking through Mangetsu's defence only for the white haired man to vanish in a plume of smoke and Pyrrha to lunge forwards out of the cloud of smoke lunging forwards with her spear stabbing it into Jinin who grunted as he jumped back from the woman glaring at her charging forwards attempting to slash at her only for Pyrrha to push his blade back with her ferrokinesis just enough for the strike to miss her, before Mangetsu leapt over his red haired devil companion and deliver a cross strike at the man's chest pushing Jinin back. The plump man snarled before quickly flipping through hand signs.

" **Suiton Bakusui Shōha (Water Style Exploding Water Shock Wave),** " called the man spewing forth a virtual tidal wave of water towards Pyrrha and Mangetsu.

Pyrrha flared out her wings and took to the air avoiding the building crushing wave of water while Mangetsu simply allowed himself to become water through the use of his clan techniques, both of their approaches leaving the attack null and void.

As the water became calm Mangetsu reformed atop of the small lake that had formed, while Pyrrha dropped to the surface, both rebels looking for the Loyalist who had created the new terrain, Pyrrha quickly brought her shield above her head as Jinin dropped down on her attempting to slice into the woman's skull with his blade.

Before Jinin could attempt to force his blade through the shield Mangetsu leapt forwards in a lunge with both of his blades forcing Jinin to push back off of Pyrrha's shield and land atop the water in a slide Pyrrha once more spun her spear around switching the weapon to its rifle form and quickly pulling the trigger three times firing off three ice dust rounds towards Jinin. The swordsman used his hammer to block two of the bullets unfortunately he couldn't avoid the last one and it tore through his shoulder.

As blood poured from the wounds inflicted to the man Jinin heaved heavy breaths glaring at the two rebels who both broke into a run towards the man crossing over two times before Pyrrha clashed with the axe head end of Jinin's weapon and Mangetsu's two blades clashed with the hammer end of the equation.

Both rebels jumped back before Jinin lumbered forwards trying to at least hurt the two before he bit the dust however as he closed in on them Mangetsu flipped over the man landing behind him leaving another cross slash in his wake. Pyrrha dashed forwards and slammed her spear through Jinin's chest and heart killing the man before he could even attempt to strike back at her. As Pyrrha pulled her spear back Jinin's body fell forwards into the water his weapon floating in front of him. Mangetsu quickly picked up the weapon storing it within a scroll before turning to his red haired companion and nodding.

"Let's go," declared the white haired man running forwards as the water begin to drain from the area.

* * *

 **#With Zabuza And Yuki#**

Zabuza and Yuki leapt from roof to roof avoiding as many ninja as they could they were tasked with capturing the school of Kirigakure.

"Look out," called Yuki pushing Zabuza to the side as a bandaged sword blade almost hit the duo.

"Kisame," spoke Zabuza glaring at the bandaged sword sticking out of the ground like a shark fin before the ground cracked and a fish like man jumped out of the ground holding onto the bandaged sword.

As the man landed he swung his blade around to block a strike from Yuki having vanished from next to Zabuza to behind the man in an instant.

"Got to be faster than that kid," spoke Kisame pushing Yuki back, Yuki flipped over landing on her feet glaring at the fish like man. However before Kisame could charge at Yuki Zabuza leapt at the fish man swinging his blade over his head only for Kisame to bring his blade up blocking the strike.

"I hope that's not all you have Zabu-chan," taunted Kisame, however before Zabuza could take a swipe at the man Yuki had once more vanished and appeared this time in front of Kisame her foot connecting with the fish man's jaw launching him up into the air, Zabuza decided to use it to his advantage and leapt from the ground and attempted to swing at Kisame only for the blue skinned man to once more block the strike with ease.

The two master swordsman landed still blade locked, Yuki ran towards Kisame, who quickly kicked Zabuza back in time to swing an overhead strike down on Yuki who only thanks to the temporal properties of her clockwork Blade was able to cross her two blades above her head and block the strike. Before Kisame could take another strike at Yuki Zabuza once more jumped into the fight swinging his blade at Kisame's back the fish man himself took the strike as a sadistic smirk spread across his face before turning to Zabuza Kisame kicked Yuki in the stomach and in one motion spun around and slashed Zabuza across the chest, only for Zabuza to be moved back three feet before the attack connected as Yuki appeared beside the swordsman panting slightly. Kisame quirked a brow thinking that Zabuza should have been hit by that attack.

Zabuza glanced to Yuki giving the slightest nod of appreciation so as not to tip off Kisame that she had saved him Yuki took a deep breath before both Rebels once again turned to face Kisame in an instant both Rebel swords people ran forwards weaving in and out crossing each other's paths hoping to confuse Kisame.

Zabuza was the first to strike attempting a slash from the ground upwards Kisame, blocked the strike, however Yuki vaulted over Zabuza slamming her feet into Kisame's head pushing the man back as Zabuza leapt over the two of them attempting to slice Kisame as he flipped over the fish like man only for Kisame to hold his weapon up blocking the attack, Yuki charged forwards the clock on her Clockwork Blade speed up before the girl herself vanished and appeared a moment later her katana blade through the left side of Kisame's chest where his heart should be. Kisame coughed up a small amount of blood before he growled and snatched Yuki off the ground by her neck.

"Sucks to be you kid, you got the wrong side," spoke Kisame with a smirk, Yuki's eyes went wide.

"Impossible," coughed the blue haired woman.

"No Dextrocardia," declared Kisame with a smirk swinging his blade around to rip Yuki to ribbons. Thankfully Zabuza quickly charged forwards and blocked the blade with his own before kneeing Kisame in the back on the wound he had put on the man's back.

"Son of a bitch," growled Kisame turning to glare at Zabuza. Yuki using the distraction ripped her blade out of Kisame's chest before quickly jumping back as Kisame spun around wildly trying to slice both Rebel sword masters, Zabuza jumped back before flipping through hand signs.

" **Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu),** " called Zabuza launching a water dragon at Kisame who rolled his eyes and jumped out of the way of the dragon disappointed in Zabuza blatant attempt to bait him, as Zabuza lunged forwards after the dragon Kisame hit the man in the stomach with his Samehada the sword drawing chakra from Zabuza and slicing into the man's torso a bit before the force behind the attack launched Zabuza backwards, the man skidded down the streets before hitting a wall, his body slumping as he did.

"Zabuza-san," called Yuki watching in horror as the man fell unconscious. Yuki quickly sheathed her hero weapon and held both hands on her Sacred Gear concentrating all of her power on the weapon running forwards she attempted to deliver a downwards diagonal strike to Kisame, only for the man to block the attack before kicking Yuki in the chest, sending her flying backwards into a building.

Yuki pushed herself to stand and continue, she focused her energy on her blade.

" _Just one more strike that's all I need"_ declared the woman as she pushed herself stopping time around her and rushing towards the frozen Kisame.

Only for her to take two steps and fall to the ground unconscious.

Kisame smirked as he looked at the two downed opponents and walked towards Zabuza to finish him off only to jump as he heard a whistling sound and just as he pushed off the ground a bullet hit the ground next to him launching him away from the battlefield.

Seras landed in a sprint quickly moving to check both of the rebels, thankfully most of the wounds were superficial and were quickly healed with the blue flames, but the flames couldn't restore energy to the two warriors thus they remained unconscious.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

The blond devil Youkai flew over the village glaring at the tower at the centre of the village Naruto let his wings dissipate and let himself fall to the roof of the tower before quickly entering the tower before heading down the stairs and stopping at a set of doors closing his eyes Naruto tightened his grip on his two blades, and kicked the doors open.

"Knock knock Yagura," growled Naruto entering the room.

"Hello again rebel scum I haven't seen you since you were infiltrating my village and destroying my records," declared the current Mizukage.

"Actually that wasn't him that was another," spoke a womanly voice from behind Naruto.

"Ah Terumī glad to see you could make it just in time for me to lop of your head and put it on a pike," declared Yagura looking to Mei who walked into the room Kushina beside her.

"To get to her you have to get through me Yagura," declared Naruto standing protectively in front of both Mei and Kushina.

"Then you die with her," declared Yagura.

The Mizukage lunged forwards with his staff attempting to attack Naruto, however the blond blocked the weapon with his flaming Excalibur blade redirecting the attack towards the roof of the office the four warriors found themselves in. Mei and Kushina ran forwards Kushina her katana in hand Mei a kunai both attempting to slice the Mizukage only for the man to block each strike with precision and expertise that is until the man was pushed back into the windows of his office.

As his back hit the glass Yagura swung his staff around shattering the large window before leaping out of the building onto a nearby roof top, all three of the rebellion leaders following after the man Naruto being the first to land pushed off the ground and ran forwards his two weapons clashing against the man's staff. As Yagura pushed Naruto back the man's form became cloaked in a red glow and a single tail sprouted from his back.

"Shit he's transforming," yelled Mei flaring her wings out and leaping backwards from Yagura, Naruto however ran forwards delivering a downwards slice with a sparking Alastor only for his attack to hit nothing as Yagura vanished from sight.

Before Naruto could even blink he felt a huge force slam into his back throwing the blond forwards into a building coral sprouting from the blonde's back.

"NARU-CHAN" screamed Kushina seeing her son get launched forwards before she snarled and flew down her own form becoming cloaked in a golden yellow aura as she slammed into Yagura her blade against his staff.

" **Yoton Yōkai no Jutsu (Lava style Lava Monster Jutsu),** " yelled Mei spitting out a wave of lava that flew over Kushina and towards Yagura who pushed back from Kushina just before the lava hit him kicking off the roof Yagura lunged forwards his staff once more clashing with Kushina's katana before the man threw his hand forwards slamming it into Kushina's stomach.

The red haired Youkai hissed in pain before jumping back and pointing a free hand at Yagura before a chain shot out and wrapped around the man's staff before she yanked the weapon out of Yagura's hands.

" **You think I need my staff to kill you?"** questioned the Youkai coated Yagura as a second tail joined the first one and the glow over his form darkened to a blood red.

As the blood red aura around Yagura grew he dashed forwards at twice the speed he had been going and slammed a clawed hand into Kushina's face.

"KUSHI-CHAN," screamed Mei as the woman flew backwards the devil queen was about to fly at Yagura but stopped when the building Naruto had been launched into just short of exploded outwards. As the smoked cleared Naruto stalked out of the rubble his form cloaked in a golden glow harlequin green flames flickering around the man as he glared at Yagura.

" **YOU DARE HURT MY MOTHER"** roared Naruto as a tower of light blue and harlequin green flames erupted from behind the blond before wrapping around him as he dropped to the ground on all fours.

" **Well I hate to separate a family SO JOIN HER IN DEATH"** roared Yagura his form changing once more dissipating was the blood red form of a two tailed monster and in its place stood a three tailed turtle the size of a small mountain. Naruto's tails waved in a dangerous fashion before he bolted towards the turtle who quickly rolled up into its shell and rolled at Naruto like a wheel.

Naruto slammed into the huge turtle stopping the movement of the creature with only his hands before Naruto's hands became cloaked in his two different coloured flames his left in the green and his right in the blue the creature despite not moving forwards was still spinning and as it continued to spin two lines of flames formed all the way around the shell of the creature.

Yagura stopped his spinning howling in pain as he went to take a swipe at Naruto only for the blond Kitsune to jump over the strike before flying backwards. In the blink of an eye Yagura spat out a torrent of water towards the airborne Naruto who managed to twist around and throw a stream of blue fire at the water evaporating it in an instant before the flames shot back to Yagura who quickly retreated into his shell as the flame reached him, his last second retreat saving him from being burnt.

Yagura snarled as he unrolled himself and began gathering red and blue orbs in front of his face the orbs coming together forming a purple orb that grew and grew until it was about half the size of Yagura himself. Naruto jumped back and formed a green fireball.

And in an instant both men fired their attacks forwards, Naruto's fireball was clearly faster reaching the Mizukage's attack in a little over a second, however to everyone's shock the green fireball didn't collide with the purple orb and explode it instead bent around the purple orb and continued on its path, however the ball grew to double the original size and grew darker in colour as it passed the Bijudama which also changed, however the Mizukage's attack shrunk and turned back towards a shade of blue rather than purple, Naruto threw his hand out to the side summoning Brynhildr as the now apparently weakened Bijudama drew close to him.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto swinging his weapon creating a green slice in the air sucking in the remains of the Bijudama.

Meanwhile the Mizukage could do nothing as the fireball flew towards him, as quickly as he could the giant turtle retreated into its shell however that was not quick enough the fire burnt Yagura.

Naruto having avoided any damage from the Bijudama dashed forwards sliding under Yagura and grabbing onto the middle tail of Yagura's three tails and ripping the still flaming turtle off his feet and over his head slamming him into the ground with a huge crash however Yagura was still conscious, with that in mind Naruto leapt up onto the underbelly of the Mizukage before leaping up into the air and forming a ball of both light blue and harlequin green flames the ball quickly dwarfing Naruto himself and continued to grow until it was bigger than Yagura and once it reached that size Naruto threw the flames down on Yagura slamming into the turtle before exploding.

As the smoke began to clear the buildings around where Yagura had been were revealed to be crushed and burnt, and as the last wisps of smoke cleared the unconscious form of a human Yagura could be seen.

Naruto glared down at the man before flying over to his mother and step mother.

"We did it Yagura has been defeated," declared Naruto getting a nod from Mei.

"But the war is not yet over Naruto, go help the rest of the troops, I'll look after Kushi-chan and make sure that Yagura gets locked up in chakra suppressant cuffs," ordered Mei getting a nod from the blond before he vanished in a swirl of blue fire.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Yuki**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x6) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - Mei**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright chapter over**

 **First of all Ho fucking Ho (Or acceptable substitute as per you religion or choice of holiday)**

 **anyway as a present for all of you you get an extra chapter for each of my three active stories**

 **but don't expect another chapter until the new year as i plan to spend the rest of the year in one of two states, completely plastered or recovering from being completely plastered**

 **ok anyway onto the chapter**

 **we start off with the rebels at the gates of Kiri**

 **then flashing back to Le Fay and Arthur's reunion**

 **before Mikoto then confesses properly to Naruto**

 **then the next day the final push finally begins**

 **with the rooks of the three devil peerages crashing through the gates**

 **then a fight between Naruto's knights plus the best rebel swordsmen against the two remaining loyalist swordsmen of the mist**

 **and then having Naruto beat the crap out of Yagura (For those confused there is a reason behind him living)**

 **also this is the finally of the Mist war arc sorry if the ending seems a little rushed but im fairly sure you lot are getting sick of it and i know i am so we finish it off with one last BANG**

 **anywho once more merry Christmas** **Or acceptable substitute as per you religion or choice of holiday**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	30. Holy Swords and Heroes I

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

A misty day dawned in the village of Kirigakure, it had been several months since the Rebels defeat of the Loyalists, and in that time various things had happened: Mei had been elected Mizukage, with only a minor push for someone else with the two other possible candidates being Naruto and Kushina who both turned down the position for relatively the same reasons either of them being elected Mizukage would tip Hiruzen off as to their current location and he would send armies to try and take back Naruto. Along with the Mizukage being elected the damage done by the final assault by the rebels had mostly been repaired. The Loyalist who were simply doing as ordered were re-integrated into the forces of Kirigakure, and the one who carried out Yagura's will without a hint of remorse were either executed or imprisoned depending on the level of damage they had done.

We find a currently fifteen year old Naruto quickly walking up the stairs of the repaired Mizukage tower, stepping into the Mizukage's office he came upon a now familiar sight, Mei standing behind her desk atop of which sat Kushina and the two were as usual sucking each other's faces.

"Ahem," called Naruto drawing the attention of the two women to him neither blushing nor caring that he saw the two women snogging. "If you two can tear yourselves apart for a moment I need a word with you Kaa-san," spoke Naruto nodding to Mei.

"What is it Naru-chan?" asked Mei looking at her step-son. Another thing that had indeed happened within the months since the rebel victory was Mei and Kushina had gotten married as soon as Mei had been officially made Mizukage.

"If you would allow it I wish to take several months leave from active duty," requested Naruto.

"Beyond time you went and saw Rias?" questioned Kushina looking to her son who nodded.

"Granted, I'll sort the paperwork out for you and your peerage, and Arthur to take an extended leave of absence," replied Mei getting a quirked brow from Naruto. "You know as well as I do that your peerage will follow you to hell and back and even if you don't need them they will follow where ever you lead, and because of that Arthur will also follow For Le Fay," declared Mei getting a nod from Naruto who turned to leave only to stop at the door and turn back to Mei.

"When I return I will more than likely return with more then I set out with," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Mei before Naruto left the room and set about finding his peerage for the journey.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later Underworld#**

Naruto appeared in a flash of fire in front of Gremory castle, around him stood his peerage and Arthur upon forming completely Naruto walked away from the group and into the castle Seras quickly followed her master dropping into his shadow once she caught up to him.

"You lot do as you please," called Naruto glancing back to his peerage who nodded and went their separate ways.

As Naruto walked through the halls of the castle he found himself unable to locate Rias energy signature slightly confused by the occurrence Naruto headed towards where he could feel the energy of Venelana, Grayfia, Sirzechs, Zeoticus and at a guess Millicas.

After five or so minutes of walking Naruto found himself outside looking on Venelana sitting in a small gazebo reading a book, Grayfia sitting on the grass next to Sirzechs with a small child in her arms and Zeoticus apparently doing some paperwork.

"Peaceful day isn't it Naru-chan, Seras," spoke Venelana not even looking up from her book.

"That it is Oba-san," said Naruto stepping forwards as Seras arose from her master's shadow both of the new arrivals smiling as the rest of the family turned to them.

"It's good to see you two again," spoke Zeoticus with a nod a smile, which both blond devils returned. Sirzechs and Grayfia stood walking over to the two.

"We're glad you two are safe," said Sirzechs as he pulled Naruto into a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Nii-san," replied Naruto hugging the Satan before turning to Grayfia and her baby looking at them with a smile. "I take it this must be little Millicas," said Naruto looking down at the baby getting a nod from the silver haired mother.

"Say hello Milli," spoke Grayfia in a baby talk tone before taking the child's small hand and waving it at Naruto who smiled at the two.

"So may we assume from the fact that you have come back after some months with your peerage that the war you were assisting with in the elemental nations is over?" asked Venelana from behind the blond drawing his attention to her getting a nod from Naruto. "Well I'm sure Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Gasper, Sona and Tsubaki will all be happy to hear that," continued Venelana.

"Should I assume they're out on a mission of some description because I can't feel them around?" questioned Naruto only for Venelana to shake her head.

"No Rias and Sona both decided to go to the overworld to attend school and look for more members to add to their peerages several months back," declared Venelana getting an understanding nod from Naruto.

"Rias asked that I fill out the forms to have you entered into the school should you want to," spoke Zeoticus drawing the attention of Naruto before the blond nodded.

"I think I will use them thank you Zeoticus-oji," replied Naruto with nod.

"Ok I'll have the forms sent to the school, we already have a home for you to stay in with your peerage once you arrive and you will start at Kuoh Academy in three days," declared Zeoticus getting a thankful nod from Naruto. "When you get to Kuoh Naruto be careful there has been a sharp rise in daemonic energy in the last month we are yet to work out what it is," spoke Zeoticus once more getting a nod from Naruto.

"If you plan on leaving shortly Lord and Lady Sitri would like to speak with you before you go," spoke Venelana getting a confused look from Naruto. "They didn't say what they wanted to speak to you about just that they would like to speak with you," explained Venelana Naruto shrugged before nodding and turned.

"I'll be back a bit later then," declared Naruto vanishing in a plume of blue flames.

* * *

 **#Sitri Castle#**

Naruto appeared in a flash of fire on the path into Sitri castle walking down the path Naruto knocked on the great doors of the castle.

"Yes?" questioned the soft voice of one of the maids as the doors opened.

"Hello Lillianna, I was told Seltioma and Lord Sitri wanted to see me," spoke Naruto looking to the woman who blinked.

"Oh Naruto-sama yes they do, I wasn't aware you were back in the underworld," replied the woman stepping aside allowing the blond inside.

"Just got back," declared Naruto before the maid began to lead Naruto through the castle.

After their brief talk they fell into silence as the woman led Naruto to Lord Sitri's office, before the maid took her leave and Naruto knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the voice of Lord Sitri from the other side, Naruto pushed the door open and stepped into the room. "Naruto?" questioned the man upon seeing the blond.

"I was told you wished to see me?" said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, yes come in," spoke the man, Naruto stepped into the room. "I take it given you are here that the war you were fighting in the elemental nations is over," said Lord Sitri getting a nod from Naruto. "And I also take it you have been made aware of where Sona and Rias now reside and are going to follow suit?" questioned the man once more getting a nod from Naruto.

"Lilliana told me – Oh hello Naruto-kun," spoke Seltioma entering the room.

"Hello Seltioma-oba," spoke Naruto with a grin looking to the woman as she walked over to her husband.

"Ok Naruto, let's get down to what this is about," declared Lord Sitri.

"Let's," replied Naruto with a nod.

"So we'll begin with something that I am sure you know, Sona is at the age that relationships are on the table and so we have had hundreds if not thousands of requests for marriage contracts since she turned thirteen," spoke Lord Sitri getting a nod from Naruto.

"We all know that you hold Sona dear to you-" began Seltioma only to stop as Naruto held up his hand.

"If you are telling me or asking me what I believe you are I will not consent to this unless Sona herself agrees to it also," declared Naruto.

"We figured as much and so would like you to give this to Sona when you see her it will explain to her the situation," spoke Lord Sitri sliding a letter over to Naruto who picked up the envelope and nodded.

"If that's all I'll get going," said Naruto standing up.

"Just one more thing," spoke Lord Sitri drawing Naruto's attention back to him. "You may want to be careful in the overworld, there has been a dramatic increase in daemonic energy in the last couple of weeks," declared the man getting a nod from Naruto before the blond was engulfed in a plume of fire and vanished.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later Overworld#**

Naruto and his peerage appeared in a plume of flames, on an empty street, looking at the house in front of him as they materialised Naruto almost felt the urge to slap his forehead. It wasn't a house hell it wasn't even a mansion, the building before the eleven beings was a drawbridge and a moat short of a castle.

Naruto just shook his head before walking to the door pulling out a set of keys before opening the door, the blond was thankful that upon opening the door he was not met with the sight of a sea of maids thankfully for Naruto there was only one who stood by the door awaiting Naruto's entrance.

"Good afternoon Naruto-sama," spoke the maid with a bow.

"Please Hitomi I have told you so many times not to call me that," stated Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Apologies Naruto-sama, as you may have assumed by now Zeoticus-sama and Venelana-sama assigned me to be the maid for you and your peerage," declared Hitomi receiving a nod from Naruto. "If you wish Naruto-sama I can guide you around the house," said Hitomi.

"That would be lovely Hitomi but myself Seras and Mikoto have something else to do now, please show everyone else around we will be back soon," stated Naruto getting a respectful nod from the maid as Naruto and his two strongest peerage members stepped out of the house.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Mikoto looking to her boyfriend who glanced back to her.

"Zeoticus-oji, Venelana-oba, Seltioma-oba and Lord Sitri all told me about a rise in daemonic energy in the last couple of weeks, I wish to investigate," declared Naruto, both women nodded as Naruto stepped forwards and closed his eyes stretching out his senses searching out for the magical signature.

He didn't have to look long the energy was enveloping a small section of the city.

"Got it," declared Naruto as he began walking away from the two women who quickly followed their master the walk through the streets was quiet there were a few strange looks sent the trio's way but all three had dealt with worse looks and simply ignored them.

After about twenty minutes the trio entered the area that was enveloped by the energy.

"The energy is so thick I don't know precisely where whatever causing it is," said Naruto glancing back. From there the three proceeded into the area with caution. As the trio moved further into the area Naruto could make out a pair of presences within a derelict building, Naruto stopped the two women before placing his index finger to his lips in a shush motion before pointing to the building he could feel the presences within.

Naruto drew on all of his stealth skills as he walked toward the building, Mikoto leapt to a nearby roof to make sure there was no other exits and Seras dropped into Naruto's shadow.

As Naruto entered the building he couldn't help but be somewhat confused by the sight before him.

"So you two are the source of the daemonic energy?" questioned Naruto looking to the two girls who turned to him shocked, the older looking of the two was maybe Naruto's age, she had long free flowing blood red hair and matching eyes and she wore a school uniform. The second girl looked to be Koneko's age if not younger, the girl had long silver hair and purple eyes, she had been wearing a simple black and white dress, however upon turning to Naruto the girl was engulfed in a glow and that normal outfit was replaced with what would be at best considered skimpy consisting of a black bra,, panties and pink and white striped socks. Finally to finish of the silver haired girl's new look a pair of wings flared out of her hips. Both girls were dirty, their hair was messy and they both looked a little malnourished.

"Who are you?" snarled the younger girl glaring at Naruto pointing her hand at him energy forming around her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," whispered a voice from behind the girl as a sharp object was pressed against her neck.

"Mikoto stand down, we're not here to fight," ordered Naruto to his pawn who pulled her kunai back nodding before leaping over the woman and landing beside Naruto as Seras arose from her master's shadow and stood the other side of him looking towards the now terrified girls. Naruto however noted that the silver haired girl stood slightly in front of the red haired girl as if protecting her.

"If you're not here for a fight, why are you here?" questioned the silver haired girl narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

"When we left we were simply looking for the source of the daemonic energy within the city, but now having found the two of you, I wish to offer you both a place in my peerage," spoke Naruto to the shock of three of the women within the room and the confusion of the last.

"Why offer us places in your peerage?" questioned the silver haired girl.

"You two are both powerful, her from the shear amount of daemonic energy leaking from her and you from the power you displayed, and I don't like seeing people on the streets" said Naruto making the two girls eyes go wide before they both relaxed.

"Before we agree would it be alright for us to meet the rest of your peerage?" questioned the silver haired girl, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright," spoke the silver haired girl being engulfed in a glow before she returned to her former appearance. "My name is Maria this is Mio," declared the now identified Maria.

"Naruto, Seras, Mikoto," introduced Naruto before motioning to his two companions.

With that the five beings moved to the exit and headed back to the house in an awkward silence, Naruto leading his two peerage members behind him, with Mio and Maria behind them.

The five mystical beings walked through the streets and back to Naruto and his peerage's home the two girls awkwardly following the trio of devils, as the group entered the street Mio's confusion got the better of her.

"I'm sorry what is a peerage?" asked the girl.

"After the last great war the devils were left with minimal numbers so a devil created a system of pieces used to convert other beings to devils these pieces were given to the high class or pure devils and beings converted with the pieces become part of that devil's peerage," declared Naruto finishing just as he got to the door. "Feel free to talk with anyone here, once you have made a decision come and find me," spoke Naruto as he walked away leaving the four women by the front door.

"So you two what is Naruto like as a master?" asked Maria looking to Seras and Mikoto.

"Neither of us would be able to give you the most unbiased view, but I would say Naruto is one of if not the best master in the underworld, he is caring, kind and will protect us to the last breath," spoke Seras.

"Why would your views be biased?" questioned Maria.

"Naruto is my boyfriend and Seras has seen Naruto's everything," declared Mikoto, making both girls look to the woman shocked.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

Mio and Maria looked around the house looking for Naruto they had spoken to all of Naruto's peerage, all of whom couldn't sing higher praises of the man as a master so the two girls were looking for the man to explain their own situation to him, and let him decide if he still wished to take them as servants.

"Come in," called the voice of Naruto as Maria knocked on a door. Opening said door the two girls walked into the room before they both let out shocked gasps, Naruto looked over his shoulder to the two girls confused before he realised what their shock came from, standing up Naruto quickly picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"So have you two come to a decision?" asked Naruto looking to the two girls who were looking at him horrified.

"What happened to your back?" questioned Mio.

"I don't really like to talk about it," spoke Naruto looking away from the two not wanting to explain it to the two young women, before shaking his head. "So a decision?" questioned Naruto looking to the women who nodded.

"Yes we have, but before we tell you there is something you need to know about us," spoke Maria, Naruto nodded.

"The thing as you know we are daemons, I am a succubus, and Mio is a pure daemon, she is however the daughter of the previous daemon lord and as such currently is being hunted by the daemons, those who are loyal to the previous daemon lord who seek to have her instated as the daemon lady, the remaining daemons who seek to kill her in an effort to crush the resistance, and finally the Heroes who seek to eliminate her just because she is a daemon. So by taking us as your servants it paints a target on your back" declared Maria.

"I already have so many targets on my back, what's a few more?" said Naruto with a shrug looking to the women whose eyes went wide as Naruto spoke. Naruto walked over to his bed and picked up a scroll from the bed unfurling it, pushing chakra into the seal on the paper a chess board with a knight, two rooks and six pawns, before he picked up one of the rooks.

"Maria catch," spoke Naruto tossing the rook to the woman, before Naruto closed his eyes and got a feel for Mio's power picking up a pair of pawns and walking over to the two girls. "Hold these," ordered Naruto handing the pawns to Mio before they began to glow slightly.

* * *

 **#Three Days Later#**

Naruto walked with beside Mio, the two were both in similar uniforms, Naruto a black over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants and a simple pair of sneakers, Mio wore a white long-sleeved, button-down with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. It was early morning and the two of them were headed towards Kuoh. It was only the two of them as none of the other members of Naruto's peerage had been accepted into the school as of yet, however Yuki, would be joining them in the coming days as a student, and Mikoto along with Seras would also be joining at a later date as a teacher and an assistant respectively.

As the pair of devils walked Naruto could almost feel the eyes on him, glancing around Naruto could see many people in matching uniforms glancing at the pair of them.

"I know you said you were popular but damn," spoke Naruto glancing to Mio.

"Just ignore them that's' what I always do," replied the red haired Daemon, Naruto shrugged and continued walking along the path.

The people around them looking at them were mostly women all of whom were gazing at either Mio or Naruto, star struck by the red haired Daemon, and smitten with Naruto's appeared. The few males with uniforms matching Naruto's own glared at the devil clearly jealous that Naruto was walking with Mio, the girl having explained to him that she was one of the most popular girls despite being in the first high school year.

As the two walked through the gates Naruto found even more people looking at him either with hearts or murder in their eyes. Naruto simply ignored the feeble attempts to scare him and continued to walk into the courtyard.

"I have never seen someone so instantly hated by the male population of this school," spoke a male voice drawing close to the two of them.

"And yet you don't? What you bat for the other team?" questioned Naruto glancing to the young man. The guy had deep purple coloured eyes and dark green hair spiked up with two fringes on both sides of his face.

"No I'm just not jealous of you I already have my eyes on a girl and it's not Mio," spoke the man.

"Good for you, and from what I know things are only going to get worse for me," declared Naruto with a sarcastic grin confusing the man.

"How could thigs get worse for you?" asked the purple eyed man.

"NARUTO-KUN" squealed the voice of Rias as she leapt at Naruto, who turned and caught her in a hug spinning her around as she giggled, Naruto just smiled at his fiancée.

"Like that," declared Naruto glancing back to the man beside him, before in another blur and shout of his name Naruto was impacted by Akeno who hugged him tightly.

And before the young man could speak Naruto was once again pulled into a hug this time by Sona.

"I missed you Naruto-kun," spoke the girl softly blushing slightly as she hugged her friend.

"I missed you too Sona," replied Naruto hugging the girl tightly making her smile. After Naruto stepped back from Sona he looked to Tsubaki and opened his arms and the heterochromic bespectacled girl stepped into the hug.

"It's good to see you Naruto-kun," muttered the girl burying her blushing face into the crook of Naruto's neck causing the blond to smile.

"N-Naruto-san," spoke a shocked voice, Naruto looked up from Tsubaki and smiled.

"Hey there Asia," said Naruto with a smile.

"Asia-chan you know this guy?" questioned the green haired man beside Naruto.

"Oh Yahiro-kun I didn't see you there, yes this is Naruto-san he is my first friend" spoke Asia with a smile.

"Ah so this is the mysterious Naruto I've heard about," declared the now identified Yahiro

Before any more small talk could be exchanged the bell rang out through the school yard.

"Naruto-kun what homeroom are you in?" asked Rias excitedly, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki all listening intently.

"One-C" declared Naruto, making the women deflate.

"Hey, hey, hey we'll still see each other at breaks," spoke Naruto trying to bring the girls back up.

The girls nodded before the group split up, Naruto, Mio and Yahiro all heading to the room marked One-C upon stepping into the room Yahiro and Mio walked to their seats, Naruto glanced around the room before his eyes froze on a girl and his body froze in place. The female teacher stepped into the room walking to her desk.

"Settle down everyone, settle down," ordered the teacher as the teens all quickly took their various seats and looked to the front seeing Naruto next to the teacher, only for the girl Naruto froze upon seeing to freeze upon seeing him.

"Something the mater Kurumi-san?" asked the teacher looking to the frozen girl.

"We have… some unresolved history," spoke Naruto nervously glancing at the girl he considered a sister, even though the most likely didn't consider him a brother anymore.

"Well since you two know each other could you be his guide around the school for the next couple of days Kurumi-san?" questioned the teacher.

"Yes Sensei," spoke the blue haired girl reluctantly narrowing her eyes towards Naruto who simply looked down upon being glared at.

"Well with that sorted would you care to introduce yourself Uzumaki-san?" asked the teacher looking to Naruto who nodded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like Mythology of every culture and medieval weapons, I hope we can all get along," said Naruto bowing quickly.

"Take a seat next to Kurumi," spoke the teacher Naruto nodding before moving to the open seat.

* * *

 **#Hours Later#**

Naruto and Mio were walking out of the main school building, after leaving the building the two turned to go towards the Occult Research Club building.

"Uzumaki a word," snarled a female voice, Naruto turned back to see Kurumi looking at him angrily, Naruto nodded to the girl.

"Mio go on ahead call Maria and tell her to bring everyone with her," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the girl who then glanced to Kurumi worriedly before turning around and walking away from him.

Naruto turned back to Kurumi sadly, memories of a younger dark blue haired golden eyed girl running around with him and Yuki smiling at him like they were her world.

"Imoto-" began Naruto.

"Don't call me that you lost all rights to call me that when you left," snarled Kurumi glaring at Naruto who simply nodded, before holding his arms our wide as if to hug the girl. "You must be joking, you think I'm going to hug you, you murderer?" questioned Kurumi.

"No I don't think you're going to hug me, I know you're going to attack me and I accept that," spoke Naruto sadly looking at the ground. A ring of green light quickly formed and circled around Kurumi and Naruto everyone else vanishing.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," screamed Kurumi running forwards her Hero Armour forming around her as she moved as she reached Naruto her fist slammed through the green glow and slammed into Naruto's face launching him backwards.

Naruto flipped in the air landing with a crash on the ground, standing up Naruto made no motion to move as a rune formed in front of Kurumi's hands and a small cyclone launched forwards and slammed into Naruto once more launching him backwards into a tree cracking the trunk.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there for you Kurumi," spoke Naruto pushing himself upwards, only for the younger sister of his knight to run forwards.

"NO YOU'RE NOT YOU BASTARD, OTHERWISE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE," screamed Kurumi punching Naruto in the face again before kneeing him in the gut and then summoning up another cyclone throwing Naruto backwards.

"I'm sorry Kurumi I really am," spoke Naruto standing up Kurumi still glaring at him before she ran forwards again.

"STOP APOLOGISING YOU BASTARD," snarled Kurumi slamming her hand into Naruto's gut again, however the blond noted a lesser amount of force from her impact.

"But I owe you an apology," declared Naruto, only for Kurumi to run forwards and slam into Naruto punching his chest multiple times in quick succession.

"Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP," yelled Kurumi tears beginning to form in her eyes as she hit Naruto with less and less force until she was leaning on him crying. Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl. "Why did you leave us Nii-san," whimpered Kurumi looking up to Naruto with her eyes stained with tears.

"I didn't want to Imoto, and if I'd known it would have done this to you I would have done anything to stay with you and Yuki," spoke Naruto gently hugging Kurumi.

"Then why did you," begged the girl looking up to him begging for an answer.

"I didn't get a choice the elder's banished me," said Naruto.

"WHAT?" questioned Kurumi shocked with what Naruto was saying. "We have to tell everyone, we have to tell Yuki," declared Kurumi only for Naruto to put a finger to the girl's lips.

"It's ok Imoto, it's ok, we don't need to tell anyone so long as you and Yuki know I don't care," said Naruto.

"You make it sound like Yuki already knows," spoke Kurumi.

"She does," replied Naruto getting a confused look from Kurumi. "Come with me everything will be clear in a moment," said Naruto holding a hand out to Kurumi who smiled wiping away her tears before taking the blonde's hand before the two of them walked away.

Letting the barrier that was created for their confrontation the two moved towards the Occult Research Clubhouse.

"Kurumi there is something you need to know about me before we go inside," declared Naruto.

"What is it Nii-san?" questioned the girl looking to Naruto.

"I'm not human, I'm … well I'm a devil," declared Naruto.

* * *

 **Line Break**

* * *

 **#Omake Naruto's Alternate Entrance#**

It was a sunny morning in the town of Kuoh, and as usual for the morning students were filing into the various schools around the area, however for one school in particular everything was not as it seemed. On the streets outside of Kuoh academy a loud roar of an engine could be heard, not unusual in itself however the sound was louder than that of the usual engines that drove past the school.

As more students grew more and more curious they looked out of the gates and down the streets to where the sound was coming from only for their sight to be captured by the sight of what appeared to be a modified Nissan Skyline GTR, it was black in colour however the body of the vehicle as covered in white tribal like patterns and a silver grey and white claw painted on the hood of the car with purple pulsing neon under glow.

The car drove into the school and pulled into the car park and one of the open car parks, the students confused by the car watched as both the driver side door and passenger side doors opened slightly before swinging upwards and out of the car stepped two teens one with spikey blond and red hair wearing the boy's uniform, the other a red haired girl wearing the girls uniform.

"NAARRRUUUTTTTOOOOOO-KUUUUUNNNNN."

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Yuki**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - Maria**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutation)) - Mio**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - Mei**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so kicking off this chapter we have the absolute resolution of the mist war**

 **with Naruto taking time off his ninjaly duties to go and see Rias**

 **however when he gets to the underworld he finds her not there**

 **but before he can follow her to the overworld he is informed that the Sitris want to see him**

 **when he arrives to Sitri castle he is informed that the Sitris have entered him and Sona into an engagement**

 **after finding out about it Naruto takes his peerage to the overworld**

 **and then goes out exploring for a rise in daemonic energy (And before people say anything my spelling is just as correct as yours look it up)**

 **Naruto finds two girls on the streets and offers them places in his peerage**

 **then we skip to the day Naruto starts at Kuoh**

 **where he finds himself hated by the male population of the school**

 **and one girl in particular Kurumi Yuki's younger sister**

 **who he reconciles with after a brief physical altercation**

 **and finally we have the Omake, don't get used to this, its only because I've been playing to much need for speed and wanted to use the scene but it wouldn't make any sense if i did**

 **anywho that's all people, I've said my various pieces so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	31. Holy Swords and Heroes II

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto and Kurumi stepped into the Occult Research Clubhouse, Kurumi instantly felt on edge entering only for Naruto to place a hand on her shoulder and smile at the girl.

"It's ok," declared Naruto getting a nod from Kurumi.

The two quickly moved up the stairs to the second floor where they saw a set of double doors pushing the doors open the duo stepped inside to see a large group of devils consisting of all four Sona's Peerage, the five members of Rias' peerage minus Gasper and all of Naruto's peerage, before Naruto could take so much as a step inside a white blur shot at him.

"Naruto-kun," happily yelled a voice as the blur impacted Naruto.

"It's good to see you too Neko-chan," spoke Naruto with a smile rubbing the top of Koneko's head.

"K-Kurumi?" questioned the shaky voice of Yuki looking to the girl whose head shot to the owner of said voice.

"N-Nee-chan" spoke Kurumi looking to her sister who she hadn't seen for almost a year and a half. Yuki quickly ran forwards hugging her baby sister.

Naruto who had managed to extract himself from Koneko's grip stood and walked over to the two other kings in the room both of whom stood leaning on Rias' desk.

"You've expanded your peerage quite a bit since your Rating Game with Raiser," spoke Sona as Naruto lent on the desk between the two women.

"Yeah, well with the potential within them it's worth it," spoke Naruto. "I see you both have expanded as well," said Naruto glancing to the three devils he didn't recognise.

"Yes, the blond guy over there he's Kiba my Knight," spoke Rias proudly.

"The white haired girl, Momo she's my bishop and the blue haired girl is Tsubasa she's my rook," spoke Sona evenly.

"Well the tall red head is Pyrrha my knight, then Yuki the light blue haired girl my other knight, the little white haired girl is Maria my rook and you already know Mio she's two of my pawns," said Naruto pointing out the various members of his peerage to his friends. "Ah Sona-chan before I forget this is for you, you parents asked me to give it to you," declared Naruto pulling an envelope out of his pocket and handing it to the bespectacled woman who examined the letter curiously.

"What is it? Do you know?" asked Sona looking to Naruto as she opened the letter.

"Yes it's about an important matter," spoke Naruto making Sona quickly look down and begin reading missing Naruto's smirk.

As Sona read the letter her face went red, darkening the more she read, just before she got to the end Tsubaki evidently noticed and walked over to her master.

"Sona-sama are you ok?" questioned Tsubaki causing everyone in the room to look to the blushing Sona.

"What the? Sona's blushing I didn't think she had any emotions," spoke Mio from the back of the room speaking the shock of most of those present in the room only to go silent as Sona sent her a death glare, before turning to Naruto.

"You know about this?" questioned the violet eyed woman.

"Yes but I said I wouldn't have it unless you wanted it," said Naruto with a smile.

"I want to but if you don't want-" spoke Sona.

"I said I would if you said you wanted it," declared Naruto interrupting Sona.

"I'm just saying like you for me I don't want to force you into something you don't want," replied Sona.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Rias causing Sona's already bright red blush to darken to the point a tomato would be jealous.

"Sona's parents met with Zeoticus-oji, Venelana-oba, Rilvine-oji and Ruby-oba and requested a marriage between Sona and me," spoke Naruto turning to Rias who blinked at the comment before looking to the blushing Sona.

"We'll aren't you the lucky boy Naruto-kun," spoke Mikoto appearing behind Naruto and wrapping her arms around him. "Relationships with three different women," continued the woman drawing a confused look from a number of the occupants from the room including Sona and Rias.

"Three?" questioned Rias looking to Mikoto.

"Yes, you, me, Sona," spoke Mikoto kissing Naruto's cheek causing the blond to blush slightly Rias looked to Mikoto then to Naruto then back to the Uchiha woman.

"Since when?" asked Rias.

"Since the night before the final battle for Kirigakure," spoke Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto sat in his room reading a book. Looking up as he heard the door open he saw Kurumi standing in the doorway looking somewhat nervous.

"Something the matter Imoto?" questioned Naruto looking to the girl who looked down.

"Nii-san would you turn me?" asked Kurumi looking up.

"I'm not saying no but I am curious what brought this on?" asked Naruto.

"When we were kids you were my brother, and when you left I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt like Yuki-nee did, you and Yuki are the only people I care about I want to help you," spoke Kurumi looking to Naruto who closed his eyes nodding.

"Alright Kurumi lay down," spoke Naruto motioning to his bed, the blue haired gold eyed girl nodded and lay on Naruto's bed while Naruto moved to a chess board set up in the room taking two of the red pawns one of which was subtlety glowing, the blond moved back over to Kurumi. "This may feel strange," said Naruto as he climbed onto the bed next to the woman who simply nodded to him not caring either way so long as she could be with her brother and sister again.

Naruto then placed the two pawns on Kurumi's chest and stood up letting his magic wrap around him and Kurumi.

"I commandeth thee as Naruto Phenex Gremory. Mine command, Kurumi, is to stay by mine and Yuki's sides and serve me to the best of your abilities. I seal this contract. Be Reborn" commanded Naruto before Kurumi was engulfed in a red glow and the two pawns sunk into her chest.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto quickly walked towards the Occult Research Clubhouse Seras within his shadow, Mio and Kurumi quickly following after their master. The blond had been informed earlier that there was a pair of exorcists within Kuoh wishing to speak with the devils of the area. Tsubaki having been the one to find the exorcists, the queen having then told her king who in turn told Rias and Naruto as soon as he had heard about it Naruto had sent for the rest of his peerage to once again convene at the Occult Research Clubhouse.

As Naruto drew close to the building Seras arose from her master's shadow and followed him into the building. Walking into the main room Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two holy maidens sitting on one couch opposite Rias and Sona.

"Is that finally everyone?" asked one of the two holy women, she had short blue hair with a single green bang.

"Yes that's everyone," spoke Rias as Naruto moved forwards and sat between Sona and Rias who both leant on either side of him, while the three members of the blonde's peerage stood with the members of Rias and Sona's peerage behind them.

"I'm Xenovia," spoke the blue haired woman.

"And I'm Irina Shido," spoke the other girl introducing themselves.

"So what do followers of the mighty bearded man in the sky wish to meet with us lowly devils about?" asked Naruto sarcastically.

"I know it seems random but here's the thing, the church holds six holy swords, three of which can still be accounted for, the other three however we know to have been stolen by Fallen Angels," spoke Irina.

"Go on," ordered Naruto confused what this had to do with them.

"These are from the three that we do still have they're made form from Excalibur," spoke Xenovia, not noticing the slight stiffening of Naruto and Mikoto. "This one's mine the holy sword of destruction," continued Xenovia.

"And then there's this one I have here, known as the holy sword of mimicry," spoke Irina

"Well this is lovely but are you two approaching anything resembling a point?" asked Naruto sarcastically.

"What we wish to ask of you is to not to intervene, this is between us and the Fallen Angels, we don't need the devils in this town to interfere," spoke Xenovia.

"I feel like we're being accused of something here, do you think we'd side with the Fallen Angels and keep the holy swords from you?" questioned Naruto.

"We know to a devil a holy sword is a detestable thing wouldn't it make more sense for you to side with the Fallen Angels?" questioned Xenovia only to feel the energy in the room to change and green sparks to start to snap and crackle around Naruto.

" _Naruto-kun is getting angry"_ thought Mikoto to herself, all of the devil behind the kings back up slightly.

"And if that's true we will have no choice but to annihilate you all even if two of you are related to two of the four Satans," spoke Xenovia.

"Now that would be a neat trick annihilating all of us even with two of the fragments of Excalibur, I'd like to see you get through even two of us before your heads are rolling on the floor," spoke Naruto, making the two women tense. "However to set your mind at ease we will not actively interfere with your work, nor will we side with the Fallen Angels, however we will not simply leave the matter be, as you have given us no guarantee that once you have retrieved the other blades you will not turn on us, and more importantly anyone with any emotional awareness could tell someone in this room would rather die than let this opportunity regarding the Excalibur fragments pass for whatever it is he wants to do with them," said Naruto casting a glance back at Yuuto who he could see even out of the corner of his eyes was glaring at the Excalibur blades and their wielders.

"That will suffice, come on Irina," spoke Xenovia pushing up from the seat and beginning to move to the door only to glance back at Asia.

"I have been wondering since arriving here … are you Asia Argento?" questioned Xenovia looking to the blond girl.

"Y-yes," replied Asia weakly.

"Figures we'd run into the witch here," declared Xenovia only for in the next moment her to be staring into the blood red eyes and slitted pupils of Naruto as he wrapped a hand around the blue haired Exorcist's neck and hoisted her off the ground.

"Call her a Witch again I fucking dare you," snarled Naruto glaring into the eyes of the blue haired woman, Irina who had stood beside her blue haired friend was about to draw her weapon when her hand was grabbed with inhuman strength.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," spoke the sickly sweat voice of Seras in Irina's ear.

"W-why do you c-care she's not even your witch," wheezed Xenovia looking at Naruto.

"Because she is my friend and because I'm the one who brought her into this life after your people betrayed her," snarled Naruto glaring at the woman "So much as blink at her funny again and I will end your miserable life," spoke Naruto letting Xenovia go, the woman dropping to floor landing on her butt with an 'oomph' as she sucked in a huge breath of air.

"Is that so? Surely even a foolish devil like yourself would know ending my life and that of Irina would bring the church down on your head," spoke Xenovia with a smirk.

" **You think that scares me I have defeated armies of thousands by myself, these two hands are coated in oceans of blood, you want to send your pathetic church after me FUCKING COME AT ME,"** Roared Naruto Youkai tainting his voice his comments drawing a variety of looks from those within the room most of Naruto's peerage looked away from their master sad and angry that what he said was true, Kiba looked at Naruto shocked, Mio, Maria, Asia, Momo, and Tsubasa looked at the blond horrified, Rias, Sona, Koneko, Akeno and Tsubaki not much better and finally the two exorcists looked at Naruto in fear. "Leave **NOW,"** yelled Naruto glaring at the two girls who could do nothing but scamper out of the room with their metaphorical tails between their legs.

Naruto scrunched his eyes shut and took a deep calming breath before turning back to the worried looks of his friends.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" asked Koneko looking to the blond who gave the white haired Nekomata a half-hearted smile and a nod. Before Naruto took a step he felt a pair of arms wrap around him glancing back he saw Rias behind him hugging him.

"Thanks Rias-chan," spoke Naruto with a smile.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

It was dark, the sun had set several hours ago and Naruto found himself wandering the streets of Kuoh just taking in the cool night time air. The blond didn't have any of his weapons with him aside from the ones that were always with him. Naruto had contemplated going to see Azazel about the Excaliburs but he knew that the man wasn't stupid enough to try and take the weapons, nor would he want to risk another war so Naruto was sure Azazel wasn't behind it.

The blond devil could feel he was being watched but simply ignored it for the time being, however that changed when out of the shadows of a side street strode a young man, a young man Naruto was familiar with.

"Takashi" spoke Naruto in a low tone looking at his childhood friend, before glancing over his shoulder and seeing another person he was familiar with from his childhood. "Basara," said Naruto narrowing his eyes as the two heroes appeared to be trying to surround him "To what do I owe the pleasure?" questioned Naruto.

"Where is she?" asked Takashi.

"Where's who?" questioned Naruto, half doing it to annoy the sandy blond haired boy and half because he wasn't sure who he was talking about.

"Mio, we know you're protecting her hand her over," declared the sandy blond hero pointing a spear like weapon at Naruto.

"I don't think so," replied Naruto.

"You think you have a choice?" questioned Basara right behind Naruto. Looking down Naruto noted the blade at his throat.

"You think you can force me?" questioned Naruto slamming his elbow into Basara's stomach making the man double over before Naruto turned slightly and picked the brown haired boy up by his arm and flipped the hero over his head and slammed the boy into the ground as Takashi ran forwards lunging at Naruto with his spear, Naruto effortlessly dodged the pointed weapon only for Takashi to try again and Naruto effortlessly dodge it again, however this time following up on the jab Takashi turned and attempted to hit Naruto with the back end of his spear.

Naruto caught the pole weapon in one hand and dropped low sweeping his legs out wide but not wide enough to hit Takashi but as Naruto slid his foot along the ground he sent out a wave of blue flames forcing Takashi to jump and with that Naruto pulled the spear out of his former friend's grip and slammed the tip of the weapon against Takashi's head knocking the man out.

Dropping the spear Naruto turned and walked out of the alleyway only to come face to face with yet another familiar person.

"Shiba, I thought I could feel your vile presence," spoke Naruto looking at the man.

"Oh your words wound me so Naruto-kun so rude," replied the man dramatically clutching his heart.

"Are you going to move or will I need to move you?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes at the Hero, Shiba stepped aside letting Naruto walk past him.

"We will eliminate Mio, she is a threat to everyone around her, and we will not spare anyone in our way be that you or any of her daemon allies," spoke Shiba.

"No you won't because we both know even now you so much as leave a scratch on me Azazel will make you all pay in blood," declared Naruto walking away leaving Shiba to mull over the threat. "And given I have better things to do than deal with you lot, tomorrow, Kuoh academy three thirty, three against three, when I win you go back to the village and tell them that Mio is under my protection and any further attempts on her life will result in meaningless deaths," spoke Naruto glancing back at Shiba who nodded and Naruto vanished in a flash.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

The time had come it was just shy of three thirty Naruto stood with Rias and Sona who had agreed to be the two to fight beside him, the blond had entertained the idea of Seras and Mikoto but in the end he had decided that much of a power display was unnecessary and besides he had Mikoto keeping an eye on the two exorcists and Seras an eye on Kiba for Rias.

Naruto and his two Fiancées walked to the front of the school where they found Takashi, Basara, Shiba and to all of their confusion a sad looking Kurumi.

"Kurumi what are you doing here?" asked Naruto confused.

"You said a three on three match, I am here simply as an observer, so we had to pull Kurumi for this," said Shiba with a smirk, causing Naruto to grit his teeth in anger. "So shall we get this started?" asked Shiba getting a nod from Naruto as Takashi stepped forwards and tapped his spear against the ground causing a green energy to ripple outwards Naruto too pushed magic into the barrier which shot up around the six people making Shiba vanish from the created arena.

As the barrier formed Sona smirked pushing her glasses up her nose, Rias also let a smirk form on her face allowing her power to build.

Naruto closed his eyes and was quickly engulfed in a plume of smoke, which quickly cleared revealing his nine Kitsune tails, his fox ears and his weapons, Naruto stepped forwards drawing the two swords from his back.

"Kurumi if you don't want to fight me back away now," spoke Naruto looking to the girl who nodded and stepped back.

"Kurumi you coward," snarled Takashi turning towards the retreating girl. However before Takashi could attack Kurumi a ball of red and black energy came flying at him, Takashi managed to twist out of the way only having part of his hair singed forcing his attention back towards Naruto, Sona and Rias, Naruto at this point dashed forwards with both blades at the ready blocking an overhead swing from his right Naruto glared at Basara who tried to push down on Naruto's blade.

Naruto quickly pushed his former friend backwards just in time for a serpentine dragon of water slam into him launching him away from Naruto. The blond devil king glanced up at his bespectacled Fiancée and nodded his thanks before pushing off the ground and running forwards towards Takashi.

The spear wielder swung his weapon down on Naruto who dropped low and crossed his two blades over his head catching the spear head of Takashi's weapon between them.

Pushing upwards Naruto jumped kicking Takashi in the chest throwing him backwards. Naruto charged forwards running lightning through Alastor and flames through his Excalibur, lunging forwards Naruto didn't give Takashi time to defend himself swinging Excalibur over his head and down on the man who just managed to bring his staff up to block the strike however Takashi forgot that Naruto had a second sword which he brought down in another downwards strike however Takashi managed to bring his shoulder up enough to make the second sword strike glance off his shoulder armour.

* * *

 **#With Rias and Sona#**

The two women had after Naruto knocked him backwards gone after Basara, thankfully the two were able to keep the hero boy back far enough that his sword meant nothing the two of them throwing a barrage of magic at the unfortunate Basara, while he wasn't getting hit all that much he was making no headway towards the two women to fight them close up.

"Sona together," spoke Rias getting a nod from her friend the two holding a hand towards the other forcing a large amount of magic towards the centre of their hands where an orb of red and black energy formed with a shell of water around it.

The break in the attacks gave Basara the moment he needed to lunge forwards towards the two girls attempting to end them, but before the hero could get close enough to them a small cyclone kicked up and threw the man back.

Looking up in shock Basara glared at Kurumi who stood beside the two devils, both of whom sent a quick nod of appreciation towards the girl before launching off their combined attack.

The ball of energy that had formed between the two launched forwards in a serpentine shape, Basara who had managed to jump to his feet quickly brought his blade up in a futile effort to defend himself from the attack.

The combined attack of the two devils slammed into the basic Hero Blade pushing against it with an unreal amount of force until it snapped the blade and threw Basara backwards into a tree rendering him unconscious.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto glared at the man he once called friend a man that at one point Naruto would have taken a bullet for but now…

Naruto lunged forwards attempting to stab Takashi through the chest, only for the spear wielder to manage to deflect the strike. Naruto kicked off the ground and flipped over the sandy blond haired Hero managing to slash at the man's back leaving a foot long half centre meter deep cut along Takashi's back making him hiss in pain wildly swinging at Naruto.

The blond devil jumped back from Takashi who glared at the blond and charged forwards as the tall man got within striking distance Naruto kicked off the ground and let his wings flare out and fly out of Takashi's reach.

"You fucking coward Uzumaki come down here and fight like a man," yelled Takashi.

"Hmmm nah," spoke Naruto sarcastically before pointing Alastor at the ground near Takashi letting bolts of purple lightning rain down on the man who tried to dodge but the frequency of the attacks and the oncoming wooziness from the slash on his back made him sloppy.

And not even a minute later Takashi was struck by Naruto's purple lightning, the electricity quickly following the path of least resistance and shooting into the ground through Takashi rendering the man unconscious.

With that Naruto dropped to the ground and let he magic he had put into the barrier recede.

"You lost Shiba, now take Takashi and Basara and go," ordered Naruto glaring at the man.

"Fine you win this time Uzumaki but there will come a time when you fall and I will be there to watch you as you fall," declared Shiba before turning to Kurumi "You're coming back with us as well and you will-" began the brown haired man only for Naruto to step between them.

"No she's not Kurumi's mine now Shiba and feel free to tell the elders that," spoke Naruto turning around and walking away, with Sona, Rias and Kurumi quickly following.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto with Seras behind him walked into the apartment block that housed Azazel. Walking to the man's room Naruto knocked on the door.

"Naruto? Seras? What can I do for you today?" asked Azazel, Naruto and Seras calmly stepped inside.

"The Excalibur fragments," spoke Naruto.

"There's seven of them six being held by various churches? What about them?" questioned Azazel confused.

"No three of them were stolen by Fallen Angels which you clearly don't know about," said Naruto getting a head shake from Azazel.

"No, why would I risk a war with the church over swords?" questioned Azazel.

"That's what I thought, but someone under you is stupid enough to try," declared Naruto making Azazel frown. "By the way I also take it you're not behind the Hero's showing up knowing Mio's under my protection?" questioned Naruto.

"What?" asked Azazel confused.

"Shiba, Basara and Takashi showed up yesterday, attempting to execute Mio, despite knowing she's under my protection," said Naruto.

"That can't be a coincidence, which narrows down the pool of suspects who may have done this and the only one who I can think of that would have stolen the swords and sent heroes after you in the same week would be Kokabiel," declared Azazel annoyed.

"Yes he was a little stupid and a warmonger," said Naruto thinking it over.

"How do you even know about the swords being stolen?" asked Azazel looking to his son confused.

"Members of the church came to Rias, Sona and myself yesterday trying to intimidate us not to interfere," declared Naruto.

"I bet that went well," spoke Azazel sarcastically.

"Yeah they ended up scampering out of there with their tails between their legs," declared Naruto.

"Alright if Kokabiel is behind this you are free to deal with him as you see fit," declared Azazel getting a nod from Naruto.

* * *

 **#Later That Night#**

Hours after the sun had descended we find a group of six devils consisting of Naruto, Kiba, Yuki, Kurumi, Mikoto and Seras walking towards what appeared to be a run down and abandoned church.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto looking around.

"We killed a stray devil here a couple of days ago," said Kiba walking forwards. He began walking up the stairs that was when everyone felt a chill up their spines.

"Someone's here," said Naruto looking around drawing Alastor from the sheath on his back.

"Yo," yelled a voice above them, Kiba quickly formed a blade that he used to block the falling Freed.

"How ya doing," yelled Freed as his blade hit Kiba's, the psychotic former holy man jumped back up onto the roof of the building landing on the roof.

"Nice to see ya again," declared the man with a psychotic smirk.

"Be careful that's an Excalibur," muttered Naruto spinning his blade into a reverse grip ready to jump at Freed.

"You're not going to get away with this," declared Naruto.

"Oi, Oi, Oi six against one it's so difficult being so popular," said Freed.

"Don't jump to conclusions I'm your only opponent," said Kiba stepping forwards.

"Kiba what the hell?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-sempai I thank you for the help you have provided me thus far but this is something I have to handle on my own," declared Kiba.

"Fine but if it looks like you're going to die I'm gonna jump in and save your ass, I promised Rias I'd keep you safe" declared Naruto standing back.

"Oh a brave one no-matter with this Excalibur if you're a devil killing you will be no problemo" said Freed with a psychotic smirk.

Kiba held his hand out to the side where a rune formed, and a sword hilt formed pulling on the hilt Kiba pulled out a second weapon this one a katana the blade was light blue a frosty aura formed around the blade Kiba jumped up into the air towards Freed. The two swords clashed Freed blocked both blades with his long kris blade, Kiba jumped back from the blade lock, before jumping forwards left blade first, Freed blocked the blade only for Kiba to throw his right fist forwards to punch, Freed caught the first before it could make contact, Kiba then went to knee the former priest in the stomach only for Freed to sweep Kiba's leg out from under him.

"It's the Holy Sword of the Heavenly Flare, known as Excalibur rapidly to many, known as the choppy sword to me" declared Freed.

"He's fast the bonus speed Kiba gets as a knight isn't giving him any advantage" muttered Naruto watching the fight closely making sure he didn't need to jump in.

Kiba jumped backwards away from the priest, landing on the ground Kiba pushed his power into the ground making blades sprout up from the ground stabbing both blades back into the ground Kiba pulled out another two one was black and the other was red. Kiba charged forwards bringing the black blade down on the Excalibur, Freed smirked.

"Same trick again?" questioned Freed as the black blade started letting shadowy tendrils flow out of the blade and began wrapping around the blade of Excalibur which began to glow brighter only for Kiba to being his red blade down on Freed, breaking his concentration on forcing holy power into the blade, Freed brought the back end of the sword up to block the flaming sword, with Kiba's second blade locked Freed threw his foot forwards into Kiba knocking him backwards. As Kiba flew through the air both of his swords were knocked out of his hands.

"Oi Kiba" yelled Naruto from behind him, making the knight turn back to face Naruto.

"Catch" called Naruto throwing Alastor forwards the blade flying forwards towards Kiba.

The young blond knight's eyes went wide as he saw the blade flying towards him, reaching out and snatching the blade out of the air Kiba was shocked the sword in his hand was legendary

"Oh the Lightning Sword?" questioned Freed upon seeing the blade Naruto has just lent to Kiba.

" **Alright kid let's do this"** spoke a voice in Kiba's head, he quickly realised that it was the voice of the sword, Kiba charged forwards blade in hand and he channelled his magical power to his hand the way the voice in his head was telling him to and lo and behold purple lightning began to form in his free hand Kiba spun around his borrowed blade around, Freed brought his blade up to block the attack, however he didn't count on Kiba slamming his lightning coated hand into his gut sending him rocketing backwards, with purple arcs of electricity dancing across the man's body, Freed looked at Kiba shocked, before that turned to a glare.

The true battle had begun.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Yuki**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - Maria**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutation)) - Mio**

 **Pawn (x2 (x1 Mutation)) - Kurumi**

 **Pawn (x2** **) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - Mei**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so this week we kick off almost where last week ended with Kurumi and Naruto heading to the ORC clubhouse**

 **where upon entering Naruto is tackle hugged by Koneko and Yuki is reunited with her sister**

 **followed quickly by Naruto and Sona's** **engagement**

 **then we have Naruto turning Kurumi**

 **after which we have Naruto, Rias and Sona meeting with Xenovia and Irina**

 **in which Naruto gets a little cranky when Xenovia calls Asia a witch**

 **following that we have Naruto 'attacked' by members of the Hero Clan**

 **which leads to a proper confrontation**

 **and Naruto going to see Azazel**

 **and finally to close out the chapter we have Naruto going with Kiba after the Excalibur Blades**

 **Ok i've said my pieces so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	32. Holy Swords and Heroes III

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Kiba leapt towards his opponent his borrowed blade in hand, Freed leapt forwards as well the two swordsmen meeting in mid-air before being pushed back, and as Freed landed he had to jump to the side as a bolt of purple lightning shot passed him.

Looking up at Kiba the insane exorcist could see purple lightning arcing between the blond devil's fingers. Kiba threw his hand forwards sending out a bolt of that lightning once more towards Freed who quickly ran out of the way before leaping towards Kiba.

The blond knight brought Alastor up to block the downwards strike from Freed then kicking the man's legs out from under him knocking Freed to the ground.

"Ow sonofa AAAAAHHHHH-" screamed Freed leaping out of the way as Alastor was once more swung at him, Kiba pushed on his advantage and swung once more at Freed, who spun around and just managed to bring up Excalibur blade to block the strike, however a smirk split the insane man's face as he struggled to hold the blade lock confusing Kiba however his question was answered as several arcs of purple lightning hit Freed's free arm making him crumple to the ground revealing a handgun laying behind him.

Kiba nodded to Naruto before turning back to Freed however Kiba taking his eyes off the man was a bad idea as when he looked back Freed had vanished, an instant later before Kiba could defend himself Freed attempted to slice at him, however Naruto appeared between them having taken Kiba's arm and used Alastor to deflect the strike.

"Never let an opponent out of your sight," spoke Naruto taking Alastor back from Kiba before taking a swing at Freed who jumped back, by the time he landed Kiba had leapt forwards a pair of blades forming in his hands as he swung at Freed.

The priest brought his weapon up to block as he jumped backwards, however Naruto held a hound out and in the blink of an eye a glowing chain shot out of his hand wrapping around Freed's leg.

"What tha fuck is this shit?" questioned Freed before he was pulled back to roof in front of Kiba who swung at the man once more. Freed however again blocked the strike, but he wasn't able to block the follow up strike, Kiba's second blade hit the man in the chest leaving a half centimetre cut across his chest. "Fucking Devil shit," snarled Freed.

"Hmm the daemon sword Alastor that's a very powerful weapon," said a voice from inside the building. "Freed you're still not used to using the Holy sword are you?" asked the man as he walked outside.

"Oh Old man Valper," said Freed looking down at the man.

"YOU" snarled Kiba glaring at the man who left the building.

"You see old man this magic has got me all tied up," declared Freed indicating to the magical circle.

"Put the flowing power from within your body into the blade," said Valper Galilei.

"Flowing power … into the blade," repeated Freed his sword glowing before he slammed his blade into the chain around his leg shattering it. Freed then jumped at the once more standing Kiba, who was about to bring a blade up in defence only for someone else to jump in front and block the Excalibur blade.

"Xenovia," said Naruto looking to the blue haired woman with a slight nod.

"What's up," called another voice, it was Irina running towards the group of Devils.

"Blasphemers Freed Zelzan and Valper Galilei in the name of god I will punish you," declared Xenovia her blade still locked with Freed's.

"Don't you ever SAY THAT FUCKHEAD'S NAME IN FRONT OF ME, BITCH," roared Freed pushing back against Xenovia.

"Freed," said Valper drawing the attention of the insane man to him.

"Huh?" questioned Freed looking to the old man.

"Your job is to eliminate the church spies. Besides, both of them have holy swords and there's that daemon blade. Let's retreat for now," declared the former holy man.

"Hear ya loud and clear," declared Freed pulling a pellet out of his trench coat.

"SMELL YA LATER," called the man throwing the pellet on the ground causing a great flash before the two disappeared.

Kiba and Xenovia had appeared in their positions by the time the flash had vanished and in the blink of an eye both had begun running off.

"Irina let's go," called Xenovia as all three swords people took off.

Naruto and his group were about to follow but before they could Naruto stopped dead and cursed.

"Shit," growled Naruto.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Yuki looking to the blond.

"Daemonic energy lots of it and it feels like Mio," muttered Naruto closing his eyes.

"Seras, Yuki with me Kurumi, Mikoto go after them," ordered Naruto getting a nod from his peerage members who at his orders split into two pairs, Mikoto and Kurumi running off after Xenovia, Irina and Kiba.

While Seras and Yuki stepped over to their master and once the three devils stood together Naruto clamped hands over Seras and Yuki's shoulders and the trio vanished in a plume of flames.

* * *

 **#Elsewhere#**

Mio took deep breaths as she stood still, she had been on a simple night time stroll liking the smell and feel of the cool night air when she had been ambushed by Daemons. The girl while being the daughter of the previous Daemon Lord and having been turned to a devil by a rather powerful devil she had little control of her magical power and thus was using it excessively and was tiring herself out rather quickly.

"You put up a good fight Mio Naruse but this is the end for you," spoke a slightly muffled male voice from behind the girl. The red head spun around a yellow magical rune forming in front of her hands before seven bolts of lightning shot out of her hand at the man. However in the blink of an eye a black orb with light blue rings formed in front of the man stopping the lightning. The man quickly moved forwards with two of the orbs only to stop just in front of Mio.

"I'm sorry are you trying to hurt my little daemon?" quietly snarled the voice of Naruto from behind the masked man, the blond king holding his blade to the masked man's throat.

"Because that is a terrible idea Naruto-sama's peerage is his family," declared the voice of Seras as the vampire herself stepped forwards standing between Mio who stepped back and the masked man who at this point was sweating a bit.

"And no-one threatens Naruto-kun's family," finished the voice of Yuki stepping out from behind her friend and stepping in front of Mio on the opposite side to Seras.

"Naruto, Seras, Yuki," spoke Mio breathlessly, happy as she was saved.

"Now you have two choices, you can leave now with your head on your shoulders not to try shit like this again, or I can slice your head off and be done with it," spoke Naruto.

The two orbs that had formed in the man's hands vanished and he lowered his arms.

"Good choice," declared Naruto letting his blade drop from the man's throat. "Come on Mio we're leaving," declared Naruto stepping out from behind the masked man before stepping up to the three members of his peerage and all four vanished in a plume of blue flames.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto growled as he looked down sitting next to him was Rias in front of them was Kurumi and Mikoto.

"So the five of you lost them?" asked Naruto with a sigh getting a nod from his two peerage members. "And Kiba went off on his own?" questioned Naruto looking up to the two women who again nodded. "Ok thanks you two," said Naruto giving the two women a half-hearted smile, Mikoto and Kurumi nodded before leaving the room. Rias shifted laying her legs over Naruto's, drawing his attention to her the red haired woman was looking at him concerned.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun, you seem stressed," spoke the woman, Naruto leaned over to her pressing his lips to her cheek gently kissing her, nothing more than a light peck, before he pulled back.

"Thank you for being concerned, but I'm fine, just a little annoyed I came here to spend time with my fiancée and friends and over just this week I've had a conflict with a group of Heroes, Fallen Angels and Daemons," said Naruto.

"You just seem to attract trouble don't you," declared Rias with a grin, Naruto rolled his eyes and glared at the red haired woman who just smiled.

"Does that make you trouble then," replied Naruto with a cheeky smile.

"Oh that's how it is, is it?" questioned Rias.

"Well that's how it sounds," spoke Naruto with a grin.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto walked into the classroom with Kurumi beside him glancing around the room Naruto found who he was looking for.

"Hey Yahiro a word," spoke Naruto the man nodded and stood up following Naruto as he turned and left the room headed for the roof.

Upon reaching the rood the two young men stepped out onto the fenced off roof.

"What's the deal Naruto?" questioned Yahiro.

"Just checking to make sure you understood my threat last night Yahiro," declared Naruto.

"What?" questioned Yahiro looking at Naruto confused.

"You can't play innocent Yahiro I'm one of the best sensors alive I know it was you," said Naruto, with that Yahiro's smile dropped.

"Usually, I'm the puppeteer in matters like this, what do you want, you clearly don't wish to discuss your threat you made it clear last night," spoke Yahiro.

"It's clear from last night that you're the one watching Mio for the Daemons, trying to awaken her powers, I don't want to deal with you lot now, so tell them that nothing has changed tell them that she hasn't awoken her powers, and I won't end your life," declared Naruto.

"That's one hell of a proposal, it does leave me in a tough space at this point I have no choice but to agree to it," spoke Yahiro in an uncaring tone before turning around and heading back towards the stairs down.

"Hey," called Naruto making Yahiro look back to the blond "As Mio's observer you should know who killed her foster parents right?" questioned Naruto.

"Zolgear," muttered Yahiro as he opened the door and stepped back inside.

Naruto turned around and looked out over the school through the chains that stopped him from falling off the roof.

"Naruto-kun," called a voice from behind the blond, turning around Naruto saw Rias standing behind him.

"Yeah what's up Rias?" questioned Naruto confused.

"I have something that I need your help with but if now isn't a good time-" began Rias only for Naruto to interrupt her.

"Now's fine why wouldn't it be?" asked Naruto confused.

"You seemed a little out of it is all," spoke Rias looking at Naruto sceptically.

"It's nothing, so what's up?" questioned Naruto.

"I need your help with a sacred gear," declared Rias making Naruto quirk a brow.

"Go on," spoke Naruto.

"Well I've found the holder of the Boosted Gear," said Rias making Naruto's eyes go wide.

"I still fail to see how I fit in," replied Naruto.

"Well it's not you exactly I need the help of, but I thought I'd have better luck talking to you than Raynare," spoke Rias.

"Ah so what's wrong with the holder?" asked Naruto.

"He's a pervert, plain and simple, an open pervert, he and his friend started school in the lower grades here recently and within a month all three of them have been caught peeping on girls fifty times, and that's only the time's they've been caught I hate to think how many times they haven't been caught. Add into that from what I've seen and heard from the various teachers he's failing all of his classes and only barely passed the entrance exam and shows no other traits I don't like him," declared Rias.

"I see what you mean," spoke Naruto pointing through the fence making Rias run forwards looking where Naruto was pointing to see him pointing at three boy's hiding in bushes watching the Kendo club practice.

"Those little-" snarled Rias until a hand landed on her shoulder, Rias looked to Naruto who was smirking making Rias look to him nervously.

Naruto however moulded his magical power and started a small fire behind the trio of perverts, who quickly jumped up screaming alerting the Kendo Club to their presence, before Naruto extinguished the flames, Rias and Naruto watched the trio of perverts get the snot beaten out of them for a few minutes before Naruto turned to the red haired woman.

"So do you have a new wielder in mind?" asked Naruto looking to Rias.

"I do, sort of, Asia has been asking me recently to turn Yahiro, and I thought this would be as good a reason as any," declared Rias making Naruto frown. "What's that look for don't you think Yahiro is a good choice?" asked Rias.

"No it's not that, Yahiro is probably one of the best choices you could make, but he's a daemon and more specifically the daemon that's watching Mio for the current Daemon Lord," said Naruto making Rias' eyes go wide.

"I'll get Raynare on extracting the gear from that pervert, but if you do go through with your plan first of all convert him first and make sure he's loyal to you first, I'd rather not be handing one of the fourteen Longinus over to someone who could potentially be an enemy," spoke Naruto, Rias nodded understanding his reasoning .

* * *

 **#Later That Day#**

Naruto walked into the Occult Research Clubhouse the school day had ended not long ago, however there had been now word of Kiba during the day despite Rias's peerage sending out their familiars to look for the blond and Naruto sending Mikoto out after him as well. There also had been no word of the exorcists either, while not allies Naruto had been keeping tabs on them as well if only because he feared what was planned for them.

As Naruto stepped into the main Clubhouse room to see Rias, Sona and his own Peerages within the room, all three groups having been told to meet there after the school day was over while the exorcists were within the town.

However before Naruto could speak his phone began to ring pulling it out of his pocket Naruto saw the number was the one of the phone Mikoto had been given.

"Yeah Koto-chan?" questioned Naruto answering the phone.

" _You might want to come to me on the outskirts of town,"_ spoke the woman over the phone.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

" _Irina,"_ declared Mikoto.

"Alright we'll be there soon," replied Naruto before hanging up the phone.

"Where are we going?" asked Rias looking to Naruto.

"The outskirts of town come on," spoke Naruto.

* * *

 **#Town Outskirts**

Naruto and his friends appeared in a flash of fire on the outskirts of town where they saw Mikoto standing near the unconscious form of Irina.

"What happened?" asked Naruto stepping forwards looking to Mikoto.

"I didn't do this I found her like this," declared Mikoto.

"So you don't know?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Mikoto.

"Asia," spoke Naruto.

"Yes," replied the girl.

"Heal her," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the girl who quickly moved forwards. "Who would do such a thing?" questioned Asia looking over the girl's injuries before she began healing her with Twilight Healing and Irina began to stir.

"Irina, what happened? Where are Kiba and Xenovia" questioned Naruto, Irina turned to him.

"They … ran," said Irina weakly.

"Ran?" questioned the blond devil king.

"I … Just … didn't …make…" said Irina weakly.

"Don't speak," ordered Asia.

"He's incredibly strong," said Irina. "Watch…out," warned Irina before she once more succumbed to the call of unconscious.

"Tsubaki," spoke Sona getting a nod from her queen moving forwards and picking up the now unconscious exorcist. "Take care of her," said Sona as Tsubaki stepped backwards before stepping into a teleportation circle.

"Kiba and Xenovia are alright I guess from the sound of that," said Naruto looking around.

" _I don't like this it feels too easy like we were meant to find her,"_ thought Naruto to himself looking around, the only way It could have been made easier was if someone had flared their energy alerting any sensors in the nearby area.

It was at that moment all of the Devils felt a familiar ominous feeling of a holy object in the area.

"I knew it," muttered Naruto quickly turning around pulling Alastor from the sheath on his back.

"My my my looks like everyone took the bait, doesn't it?" said a man walking out from behind a tree.

"How do you do, Devil Shits?" questioned Freed in his usual vulgar tone.

"Oh look it's mister fallen angel nobjocky," said Naruto looking at the man, everyone turned to him. "What?" questioned Naruto at the combined stairs of Rias's peerage, his own peerage, Sona and even Freed.

"Well would you look at that it's the traitor Asia-chan," declared Freed as he spotted the girl in the crowd of people. "Enjoying life as a devil shit?" questioned the insane former exorcist.

"Touch her and you're a dead man," growled Naruto glaring at Freed pointing Alastor at the man Rias and Sona both moving next to Naruto putting their hands up magic circles forming in front of them.

"Whoa! Time out! Time out! Gotta chat with the lot of you for a damned sec," declared Freed.

"Chat?" questioned Rias looking at the man as she and Sona lowered their attack.

"Yeah, my boss wants to," said Freed looking up drawing everyone's attention in that direction. Everyone looked up to see a pale skinned man with six pairs of black wings sprouting out of his back.

"A Fallen Angel," stated Koneko looking up at the man.

"Kokabiel," muttered Naruto glaring at the man.

"Well if this isn't a sight for sore eyes Azazel's favourite pets, Yuki, Kurumi and of course little Naruto," spoke Kokabiel with a smirk as various members of the large group of devil's eyes widened.

"You know my father?" questioned Raynare looking to Naruto who sighed before looking back to her.

"Yes, I do," spoke Naruto looking at Raynare before glaring back at Kokabiel.

"Oh you hadn't told her, bad Naruto, how dare you treat your older sister like that?" questioned Kokabiel in a taunting tone. Making Raynare's eyes widen once more.

"Y-you-" began Raynare only for Naruto to look back to the woman.

"I promise I'll explain later Raynare," declared Naruto interrupting Raynare getting a small nod from the woman. "Now Kokabiel what do you want?" questioned Naruto glaring at the Fallen Angel.

"I would like to have some fun around Kuoh academy your headquarters in this city," declared the man, making everyone narrow their eyes at him.

"Our academy?" questioned Rias.

"If I do Sirzechs will be forced to come and help. Isn't that right?" asked Kokabiel with a grin.

"So you are trying to start another war Kokabiel," spoke Naruto glaring up at the Fallen Angel.

"You are quite clever for such a loud mouthed brat" declared the pale skinned Fallen Angel. "Yes that's right, dead right I couldn't resist my boredom after the last three-way war! Neither Azazel nor Shemhaza wanted another war." Declared the man. "Azazel wasn't just against the war, he started collecting these 'sacred gear' things and started doing research on them," declared Kokabiel.

"And now with the three great factions teetering on the edge of war you wish to be the one to nudge them over and watch the world fall into disorder," declared Naruto glaring up at the man.

"You're completely addicted to war" declared Rias breaking the conversation.

"But this time will have you devil's start it, Sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory, and sister of leviathan Sona Sitri. Your place of learning should be chock-full of magical power, able to cause immense chaos. The Perfect place for a war!" declared the man his eyes widening in his lunacy.

"He's crazy," declared Pyrrha.

"This guy is completely insane," concurred Le Fay.

"Hahahaha don't you just love how my boss is so fucked up," cackled Freed only for purple lightning to shot at him almost hitting him in the face.

"Hush lackey the grown-ups are talking," declared Naruto with a half smirk his hand out where the lightning originated.

"Oh I'm just so excited because my boss got me presents," declared Freed throwing open his jacket revealing that the man had all three of the stolen Excaliburs, Naruto narrowed his eyes noticing that on his arm was a very similar piece of cloth to the one Irina had and turned her Excalibur into.

"A-are those… Excaliburs?" questioned Asia nervously.

"It would seem so," declared Naruto his eyes narrowing.

"Of course Indubitably, I can use all of them. I'm Invincible," declared Freed with a cackle. "Oh yeah, this holy sword of mimicry, Excalibur Mimic, though I got this one from the pigtailed girl," said Freed making Naruto narrow his eyes at the man.

"Let's begin the war, Sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory," yelled Kokabiel as he formed a magic circle and launched out between twenty and fifty light spears.

"Everyone run," declared Rias, she, Akeno and Sona forming magical circles to block the attack, only for Naruto to leap into the air.

" **Bashing Shift,** " called Naruto slashing into the air leaving a green slice that sucked up the various light spears protecting everyone from the attacks once the slash vanished the Fallen Angel was gone.

"Where'd he go?" asked Momo looking around for the Fallen Angel.

"He went to Kuoh," declared Naruto standing up before walking over to the edge of the road looking towards Kuoh. "You lot get whatever you need for a fight, we need to get to Kuoh," Ordered Naruto turning back to face the devils who all nodded. "Raynare I know you have questions, so you're coming with me to assess the situation, Seras you too," declared Naruto getting nods from his two peerage members. At that point the group split up and went their separate ways Naruto, Seras and Raynare vanishing in a plume of fire.

* * *

 **#Outside Kuoh Academy#**

Naruto appeared with his two peerage members glancing around the blond quickly crossed his hands creating a hand sign.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " spoke Naruto creating ten clones to quickly go around the grounds and see what was going on within the school.

"Ask what you want Raynare I promise I will answer honestly," spoke Naruto looking to the woman.

"So you're the Hero Tou-san would spend days with?" questioned Raynare.

"Yes, I was an orphan brought to the Hero village from Konoha and very skilled so he took an interest in me," spoke Naruto.

"I take it he also told you about his plan to officially adopt you making you my brother in all but blood," spoke Raynare getting a nod from Naruto. "Then why didn't you tell me?" asked Raynare hurt that someone who was so close to her father would hide something so important from her.

"It was for your protection as well as mine," spoke Naruto.

"How?" asked Raynare not believing Naruto's reasoning.

"How would you have treated me had you known?" questioned Naruto looking at Raynare.

"Like I should have like my brother," declared Raynare.

"So when Devils or anyone else saw you the daughter of the leader of the Fallen Angels treating me a High Class Devil like a brother how would they react?" questioned Naruto. Raynare's eyes went wide at what he said before she looked down. Naruto stepped forwards wrapping his arms around Raynare who went rigid upon feeling Naruto's arms wrapped around her.

After a moment however Raynare let a small smile cross her features as she wrapped her arms around Naruto burying her face in his neck to avoid him seeing her happy tears.

"Is that why you really converted me because I'm as good as your sister?" asked Raynare not even lifting her face.

"Yes I would never hurt my family if I could help it," spoke Naruto smiling.

"Does Tou-san know?" asked Raynare.

"Yes he does," declared Naruto still not letting the woman go.

"Who else knows?" asked Raynare.

"Sirzechs, Venelana, Kaa-chan and Seras," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Raynare as she pulled back from Naruto.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

It took about half an hour for the rest of the devils to show up the entire group stood at the front of the school awaiting orders from Naruto who had become the de facto leader.

"Rias there is still time call your brother," said Sona.

"In that case, shouldn't you call your sister?" asked Rias.

"Your brother loves you and will be here as soon as he could," spoke Sona.

"I've already contacted Sirzechs-sama," declared Akeno.

"Akeno I didn't ask you to do that," said Rias turning to the girl.

"Rias, although I understand you do not wish to cause trouble for your brother, this is a leader of the Fallen Angels, let's take a satin's helping hand," said Akeno with a soft smile. Rias sighed.

"I appreciate your approval president. Sirzechs re-enforcements should arrive in about an hour," declared Akeno with a smile.

"Good grief always one step ahead of me Akeno," spoke Rias with a smile.

"Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, Seras, Mikoto, Pyrrha you're with me the rest of you we need a barrier we don't want this getting out of hand," declared Naruto getting a chorus of 'yes's from the large group.

Within minutes a barrier formed as the eight devils walked into the school, walking through the halls of the school the eight devils stepped into the large courtyard to see a large rune on the ground

"What is that?" asked Mikoto looking at the giant rune.

"I heard this man has been dying to fuse four Excaliburs into one," said a voice from above them all. Turning to the voice the eight devils saw…

"Kokabiel!" growled Naruto narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Is Sirzechs coming or will it be Serafall?" asked Kokabiel lazily sitting in a chair floating on a pillar in the air.

"In place of Sirzechs or Serafall we have come," declared Naruto, Kokabiel snapped his fingers making a cloud of light appear over his fingers before it morphed into a light spear which was launched at a nearby school building, hitting the ground the building was simply erased.

"The gym!" said Rias shocked to see the building simply gone.

"How dull. Oh well. We'll have some laughs," declared Kokabiel in a board tone

"Since you've come all the way here why don't you play with my pets?!" spoke Kokabiel launching a bolt of lightning down at the ground making a magical seal appear on the ground before the ground it was on simply vanished and a pillar of fire shot out of the ground and along with it a creature crawled out of the hole three heads appeared in the flames before a clawed paw landed on the ground dragging the body of the creature out

"Cerberus?! The dog that guards the gates of hell, he summoned it to the human world?" questioned Rias.

"Scatter" yelled Naruto as a paw slammed into the ground where they had been standing.

" **Calamity Control,** " called Naruto his pitch black dragonic armour forming around his body shocking Sona, Rias, Tsubaki and Akeno, and to push their shock further Naruto ripped his second blade out of his sheathe a uneasy feeling rushing through the unholy beings in the area.

"A Sacred Gear and an Excalibur" spoke Tsubaki shocked at the power Naruto wielded.

"How interesting," said Kokabiel quirking an eyebrow as Naruto flew at the first of the Fallen Angel's pets his holy blade bathed in flames while his unholy blade was cloaked in lightning

Slicing clean through the head and body of one of the four, three headed dogs, the four young female devils watched on shocked as the two halves fell apart and burst into flames

Meanwhile Pyrrha, Mikoto and Seras were busy attacking the second Cerberus Pyrrha firing round after round towards the animal while Mikoto running at blinding speeds attempted to slash at the creature's underside and legs while Seras attacked it with bloody claws from above.

After watching their friend easily dispatch one of the fiercest creatures of the underworld wielding a Sacred Gear and a fragment of Excalibur it took a moment for the women to reboot, however after they did, they all quickly burst into action running forwards each of them flaring the respective magic as they ran towards the one of remaining unengaged Cerberus.

The creature stood little chance as water, lightning, ice and destruction magic merged together and tore a hole through the creature.

By this time Pyrrha had shot all six of the eyes of the Cerberus, Mikoto had opened a three foot long slash in its stomach and Seras had left more than a few holes in the back of the creature.

As the three groups converged on the last remaining three headed dog they suddenly stopped when it was impaled by hundreds of swords and one of its three heads was sliced clean off.

"You two took your sweet time, what, you stop for fast food?" questioned Naruto as Rias' blond knight, and the blue haired exorcist appeared killing the last three headed beast.

"Sorry Sempai someone forgot to tell me we were having a party at the school" said Kiba with a smirk as the impaled dog next to him vanished in a plume of fire.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Yuki**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - Maria**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutation)) - Mio**

 **Pawn (x2 (x1 Mutation)) - Kurumi**

 **Pawn (x2** **) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - Mei**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alrighty then people chapter over**

 **so to kick off this chapter we finish off Kiba's fight with Freed**

 **and then Naruto is forced to save Mio**

 **leaving Mikoto and Kurumi to follow Kiba, Xenovia and Irina**

 **then we have Naruto confronting Yahiro about Mio**

 **followed by Rias asking for Naruto's help about a sacred gear specifically the boosted gear**

 **later we have the devils of Kuoh confronting Kokabiel**

 **which leads to the begining of their fight**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	33. Holy Swords and Heroes IV

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

"That was quite the show," declared Kokabiel drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"Take this," yelled Rias throwing a serpent of her power at the man who simply flicked the power away sending it towards yet another school building that once to power hit was vaporised.

"Is that truly the limits of your power Rias Gremory?" questioned the man standing up only for everyone to feel a massive surge of power and then holy power.

"It's COMPLEATE," screamed Valper with an insane cackle as a sword appeared in the centre of the magic rune he stood by and a beam of light shot up into hundreds of metres into the sky.

"Upon the fusion of the holy sword I would take the energy released. That was our deal," declared Kokabiel from his seat atop his pillar in the sky.

"You put all of that energy into an earth breaker spell?" questioned Sona looking up at the insane Fallen Angel.

"No" said Kiba running over to the now fused Excalibur.

"Get out while you can this city will be razed to the ground in twenty minutes," declared Valper turning to face all of the devils that now either stood or floated behind him as Xenovia jumped onto the roof next to the area.

"If you want to stop it you'll have to defeat me," declared Kokabiel from his position in his pillar.

"WHAT NOW RIAS GREMORY?" screamed the fallen angel leader with a smirk as his wings flared out.

"Need I answer?" questioned Rias once more throwing forwards a stream of Power Of Destruction magic, only for this time Kokabiel to catch it in one hand, Akeno seeing an opening flew above the fallen angel and threw lightning down on him only for him to catch the lighting as well in his other hand, slamming the attacks together Kokabiel created a twenty foot attack that he then threw towards Rias and Akeno.

"President," screamed Akeno throwing herself between the attack and Rias.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto launching his armour clad form up just in front of the orb and slashing with both his swords in a cross pattern leaving a green slash in the air in their wake, but as Naruto's two blades crossed the huge orb of power hit the two defensive attacks and stopped but Naruto struggled against the attack trying to keep the two slashes open and absorb all of the power from the attacks.

As the orb grew smaller and smaller Naruto began to struggle against the attack until the orb of combined lightning and power of destruction was about the size of a basketball when it finally exploded launching Naruto towards the ground.

"NARUTO-KUN/SAN/SAMA" called the voices of all of Naruto's allies within the area watching the man get shot into the ground creating a ten foot wide crater two feet deep with a still armour clad Naruto in the centre of it.

"Son of a bitch," groaned Naruto pushing himself up to a seated position, looking up from his position Naruto glared at Kokabiel.

"Yuuto?!" questioned Rias as she saw her knight walking over to the Archbishop Of Genocide.

"Valper Galilei," snarled Kiba as he stiffly walked over to the man.

"I am a survivor of the holy sword experiments. In truth, though, you killed me. I could only live by being reborn as a devil. I could not die … until I avenged my comrades," declared Kiba as he rushed forwards swinging his blade overhead.

"Yuuto," called Rias as Kokabiel formed and threw a light spear towards Kiba, Naruto jumped up and ran towards Kiba but it was too late the spear hit the ground before exploding, knocking Naruto back, the blond looked up to see Valper and his Excalibur in a protective spear.

"Kiba," called Naruto looking around before spotting the boy face first in the dirt.

"He avoided a direct hit. Nimble little rat," declared Kokabiel, Naruto turned and glared at the man.

"Freed," called the ten winged Fallen Angel.

"Yes Boss?" questioned Freed with a salute.

"This is the last act. Use the power of the four Holy Swords, and destroy these Devils!" ordered Kokabiel.

"Gotcha. O gloriously upgraded Excalibabe you surely doth rest in my hands. Now then, who's going first?" questioned Freed a psychotic grin appearing on his face. At this point Kiba was trying to force himself to stand by he fell to the ground.

"I _did_ hear about a subject on the loose but who would have thought he would have become a devil?" questioned Vaper stepping closer to the downed Kiba.

"I am grateful for your contributions. Thanks to you, the experiments finally succeeded," declared Valper.

"Succeeded?" questioned Kiba.

"The power of each of you subjects was not enough to wield a Holy Sword on your own, which brought me to a solution. I simply had to take the power out of them!" declared Valper, making Kiba go wide eyed. "Then, I found a way to crystallise it. This crystal is made from the subjects' power," declared Valper puling a blue crystal out of his coat and holding it high in the air. Making Kiba gaze at the crystal in saddened longing. "The last one that is!" spoke Valper.

"Everyone else died 'cause their bodies couldn't handle da powah! Makes ya think, I got to be made of super awesomesauce, huh?!" Questioned Freed lunging forwards at Naruto who quickly snapped his arm up blocking the fused Excalibur with Alastor.

"That's… at the time we were blessed with the power to wield the Holy Swords, she put one of those in to her body. It was to give us the power we lacked?" questioned Xenovia to herself remembering Irina's ceremony.

"Those hypocrites… they shunned me as a Heretic, yet they kept using the results of my research! If it were Michael, he probably took the power from people without killing them!" exclaimed Valper.

"T-there wasn't any need to kill us then. So why?!" weakly questioned Kiba forcing himself to his feet.

"You were simply materials for those experiments. What was I supposed to do with you if I didn't dispose of you?" questioned Valper.

"We believed we were serving the lord and bore excruciating pain. Yet you… you…'materials'? 'dispose'?" questioned Kiba before the blue crystal was thrown to his feet.

"Take it if you want. We have the technology to mass-produce even more refined crystals," said Valper dismissively, Kiba bent down and picked up the crystal looking at it sadly remembering the faces of the friends he left behind when he ran.

"My friends…" muttered Kiba closing his hands around the crystal.

"Valper Galilei, how many lives did you put to waste for your experiments and your greed?" questioned Kiba as a blue glow began to from around his hands.

"Are those people?" questioned Tsubaki looking at the blue haze began forming into the shaped of people.

"Yeah, looks like it," declared Naruto watching on in curiosity.

"In all likelihood they are the result of all of the forces in this area, and … the souls Kiba-san released from the crystal," declared Pyrrha.

"I've always, always wondered, if I, deserved to be the only survivor. Many of them had grander dreams than I ever did. Many of them wanted to survive more than I did. Did I deserve to live in peace?" questioned Kiba looking up only to realise all around him were the translucent forms of his friends he looked down when he felt a tug on his shirt, he saw the smiling face of one of his friends before all of them turned into blue orbs that flew around him.

" _Don't worry"_ said one of them briefly appearing before disappearing again.

" _If we all come together…"_ began another again appearing before vanishing again.

" _Open your heart…"_ continued another voice.

" _To all of us"_ finished yet another voice.

" _I'm not scared, even if god doesn't exist,"_ spoke another voice.

" _Even if God isn't watching…"_ began a voice.

" _Our hearts will always be…"_ continued a different voice.

"…One," declared Kiba tears in his eyes as his form began to glow with a blue glow as everyone watched on with smiles on their faces.

"Kiba's attained a Balance breaker," muttered Naruto looking at the blond knight as he glared at Valper.

"Oh?" said Kokabiel looking down at Kiba impassively.

"My comrades didn't want me to exact vengeance for them. They never did. However, I must slay the evil that stands before me. I must prevent… any from following in your path," declared Kiba walking forwards stopping a few metres in front of Valper as a magic rune formed in front of the man birthing a sword.

"Freed," called Valper.

"Coming!" exclaimed the man jumping over and landing in front to of Valper letting his blade hum with holy energy.

"You fool. You should have died when you had the chance," declared Valper.

"Go Yuuto, you are Rias Gremory's family, an Excalibur should be nothing to my knight," declared Rias with a soft smile to her knight.

"Yuuto-kun you can do it," called Akeno.

"Go for it Kiba," smirked Pyrrha.

"Everyone…" spoke Kiba looking over to the party of devils all of whom were smiling at him.

"What's with the Hallmark moment? You're making my skin crawl here! Ohmigawd. I wanna slice and dice ya, and get some satisfaction!" exclaimed Freed only for purple lightning to spark passed his face.

"One more time Freed one more fucking time and I will slice and dice you no matter who wants to kick your ass," declared Naruto glaring at the man.

"I will become a sword. My comrades, now one with my soul, let us fulfil our regrets and desires from those days," declared Kiba holding up his sword which began to glow blue. "I will become the sword of the president and my allies, **SWORD BIRTH** ," called Kiba as white and black auras encompassed his blade. "Behold, the sword of betrayal a blade that is holy and daemonic!" declared Kiba as his new blade formed a black strip running up the centre of a silver blade before red runes wrote themselves up the black part of the weapon.

"A sword that is holy _and_ daemonic?" questioned Xenovia.

"A holy and daemonic sword? Impossible, two opposing forces coming together? That could never happen!" exclaimed Valper.

"Knight of Rias Gremory, do we stand as allies?" questioned Xenovia appearing beside the blond knight walking next to him.

"I hope so," said Kiba.

"Then let us work together to destroy that Excalibur," declared Xenovia.

"Are you sure?" questioned Kiba looking at the woman.

"It is a holy sword, but not a sword that is holy, an anomalous sword, the church instructed us that if it came down to it to destroy the blades rather than let them fall into the Fallen Angels hands" declared Xenovia the two blade wielders coming to a stop.

"Alright," declared Kiba, Xenovia slammed the tip of her blade into the ground before holding her hand out to the side.

"Petra, Basilius, Dionysus, and Mary, the Holy Mother, hear my voice," declared Xenovia a magical rune appearing beside her before a new weapon shot out of the rune, chains wrapped around it. "In the name of the saint which rests within this blade, I will unleash, the holy sword Durandal!" exclaimed Xenovia as she touched the hilt of the blade making the chians snap as she took the blade and spun it in hand.

"Holy sword Durandal?" questioned Kiba.

"An Excalibur tear holy sword said to be able to cut anything in this world," said Xenovia with a smirk.

"Impossible! My research hasn't produced anyone who can wield the Durandal!" said Valper.

"Unlike him or Irina I'm all natural!" spoke Xenovia with a cocky smirk.

"Flawless aptitude? You're a genuine Holy Sword wielder?" questioned Valper.

"This thing cuts through anything it touches. I can hardly control it myself so we must keep it sealed in another dimension," declared Xenovia.

"Aint that a bit cheap?" questioned Freed shooting out the tip of his blade towards Xenovia, the tips splitting into multiple blades that all raced towards Xenovia only for her to slice clean through them. "Didn't see that coming did we?" questioned Freed, only for Xenovia to leap towards him bringing her blade down on him.

"That isn't a complete Holy Sword no match for Durandal," declared the airborne Xenovia.

"You bitch," spat Freed before he shot off out of the way of the attack. "I don't want to hear about your stupid power balance!" declared Freed in his blurring speed.

"Your scrap of a sword…" spoke Kiba appearing behind the former exorcist, the two clashing blades before jumping away from each other.

"Cannot part our bonds," finished Kiba as he slammed his blade through the fused Excalibur fragments.

"It broke?" questioned Freed, as he fell backwards.

"Are you serious that little devil shit is beating me?" questioned Freed before his shoulder split and a glowing aura shot out of the wound.

"Did you see that, my comrades? My power has surpassed that of even Excalibur!" exclaimed Kiba.

"I can't believe my eyes, in theory the Holy and Daemonic can never-" began Valper only to fall back as Kiba turned to him.

"Valper Galilei, prepare to die" exclaimed Kiba.

"I see, I understand, everything makes sense if the balance between the Holy and Daemonic are skewed! Therefore both the Satins _and_ god- ugh" spoke Valper only for a light spear to pierce his back.

"Valper you were very capable, the fact that you reached that conclusion proves it," spoke Kokabiel.

"Kokabiel what's going on?" questioned Rias looking up to the Fallen Angel.

"I don't need these men to complete my plan. Now I'm done watching," declared the Angel descending from his throne.

"Good I've been itching to rip you to pieces for a while now," growled Naruto glaring at the man.

"Oh you think you stand a chance little Naruto-kun?" questioned Kokabiel.

"More than a chance Kokabiel," growled Naruto spinning his two weapons spin in his hands.

"Well then come at me," spoke Kokabiel.

Before anyone could say anything Naruto shot forwards in a blur, the blond swinging his two blades at Kokabiel who created a pair of light blades to block the strike. The two struggled for a moment before Naruto jumped and kicked Kokabiel in the chest with both feet launching the Fallen Angel backwards.

After coming to a stop Kokabiel quickly slashed with his blades sending out two shockwaves of light towards Naruto. The blond was about to use Banishing shift when a person jumped between the shockwaves and him.

"Go Naruto-san," spoke Xenovia pushing against the shockwaves with her side on sword, Naruto nodded and leapt over Xenovia and the two energy waves holding one hand up towards Kokabiel Naruto pushed magic towards his hands.

" **Blizzard,** " called Naruto an orb of snow and ice quickly forming in his hands before shooting outwards engulfing the entire area in a powerful blizzard. Kokabiel quickly raised a hand to shield his eyes from the snow as Naruto leapt into the air. " **Meteor,** " called Naruto a sphere of molten rock forming above his hand before being thrown at Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel leapt backwards avoiding the rock before turning back towards Xenovia as she charged at him again.

"I'm surprized you still fight having lost your master," spoke the man confusing Xenovia who by this point had leapt into the air and was descending upon Kokabiel who caught her Holy Sword in a blade lock with his own Light weapon.

"What do you mean I've lost my master?" questioned Xenovia as she struggled against Kokabiel's blade.

"Oh I wasn't supposed to tell," spoke Kokabiel with a snicker as he pushed the woman back.

"ANSWER ME, KOKABIEL!" snarled Xenovia glaring at the man once more lunging at him as he laughed.

"Of course I forgot, I'm stirring up another war there's no need to hide anything," declared Kokabiel with an insane laugh. "In the last war the four Satans died and so did God," concluded Kokabiel grinning like a maniac the whole time his statement shocking everyone present.

"It can't be," muttered Xenovia dropping to her knees.

"NOW DIE," yelled Kokabiel swinging his blade around in an attempt to slice Xenovia's head off, however the Fallen Angel missed as Naruto jumped forwards picking up Xenovia and jumping away from the strike leaving the blue haired woman to collapse to the ground in shock. Naruto turned back to Kokabiel as everyone else around him excluding Mikoto reeled in shock.

"So you knew then Naruto?" questioned Kokabiel.

"No I have just trained to keep my focus during battle **Earthquake,** " declared Naruto launching himself up into the air before rocketing back down and causing the earth to quake causing most of the mystical beings around them loose their bearings.

Naruto ran forwards his two blades behind him as Kokabiel quickly flared out his wings and flew at the blond devil king. As the devil ran forwards his two blades became cloaked in a shower of blue flames and purple arcs of lightning, leaping upwards Naruto flew into the air above Kokabiel who shot upwards after the blond. Naruto after climbing to the top of the barrier fell backwards and free fell towards Kokabiel the two men quickly clashing in mid-air, Naruto's weapons slammed into the two swords of light Kokabiel used to defend himself with, and sliced clean through them with no resistance what so ever.

As Naruto's weapons cleaved through Kokabiel's Naruto threw himself forwards and slammed his two feet into Kokabiel launching him backwards into the ground creating a five foot deep crater. Quickly sheathing his weapons Naruto allowed his clawed gauntlets to become engulfed in flames light blue flames with little flickers of green, spinning as he fell Naruto became a flaming blur. Kokabiel quickly formed a golden barrier above his head as Naruto fell, once more Naruto hit Kokabiel's defence however this time the blond was stopped dead as was his blue flames however the flicker's of green flames seeped through the barrier raining down on the Fallen Angel leader who pushed against his barrier launching Naruto upwards giving the man enough time to get out from under where Naruto would have landed.

Naruto slammed back into the ground just as Kokabiel got back to his feet, the Fallen Angel quickly created a light spear as Naruto began running forwards quickly summoning Brynhildr, jumping up and flipping over, Naruto flew at Kokabiel who brought up his weapon to stop Naruto. The Devil's weapon clashed with the light spear as Naruto dropped to the ground and slammed his free hand into the ground.

" **Eruption,** " called Naruto as his hand touched the ground a crack opening up beneath the two of them as violently hot steam hissed as it shot out of the gap hitting Kokabiel in the face.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FACE," screamed the Fallen Angel stumbling backwards glaring at Naruto, his formerly ghostly pale face now as red as a ripe strawberry. "I'm going to kill you, you little shit," snarled Kokabiel holding his hands out as he gathered an immense amount of energy between his hands. Naruto dismissed his weapon and gathered magical power of his own between his hands.

However what both forgot was an eruption didn't just consist of steam and as the two gathered their magical power molten magma began to seep out of cracked earth, Naruto noticed and quickly directed the magma towards Kokabiel who ignored the magma quickly shot up into the air and violently flapped his wings cooling the molten rock to the point it was hard and thus stopped more from rising from the cracked earth.

At this point Kokabiel had gathered a huge amount of magical energy between his hands the Fallen Angel formed a huge light spear above his head, the spear was twenty times as big as any of the others Kokabiel had used, easily dwarfing the man himself Kokabiel grinned and insane grin as he went to attack Naruto with his gargantuan weapon only for a Kunai to sail passed his left arm slicing it.

"SON OF A BITCH" growled Kokabiel clutching his bleeding wrist as the spear above the man destabilised and vanished. Naruto ran forwards kicking off the ground launching himself up into the air towards Kokabiel quickly drawing both Alastor and Excalibur Naruto flew at the warmonger of a Fallen Angel slamming blades first into the man.

"Die," spoke Naruto spinning himself and Kokabiel around so the two would fall Kokabiel first into the ground, running lightning through his blades and into Kokabiel's chest Naruto paralysed the red faced Fallen Angel. With that both men fell out of the sky to the earth slamming into it making the ground under them shatter as they hit.

Naruto stood over the broken form of Kokabiel his two swords sticking out of the man's chest, the blond devils stepped forwards before closing his eyes and taking a deep calming breath before opening his now blood red eyes glaring at the downed form of Kokabiel.

Before anyone could speak Naruto slammed his foot into the Fallen Angel's face with as much force as inhumanly possible quickly but messily shattering Kokabiel's skull crushing the man's brain which splattered out leaving a puddle of gore.

Naruto bowed his head closing his eyes for a moment paying last respects to the man before the devil walked to the edge and out of the crater.

"Come on we're done here," spoke Naruto to the group of devils before turning towards the front of the school.

"Hold it," called the voice of Xenovia.

"If this is about my sword I will not hand it over you will have to pry it from my cold dead hands," spoke Naruto turning back to face Xenovia with a slight glare, the blue haired woman shook her head before looking to Naruto.

"Irina she and I got separated do you know where I might find her?" asked Xenovia, Naruto nodded before looking to Sona.

"She is at my home, regaining her energy, she was gravely injured Asia-san healed her," spoke the bespectacled female king.

"Would I be allowed to accompany you to her?" asked Xenovia bowing slightly getting a nod from Sona. "Thank you," spoke the blue haired holy sword wielder before she quickly moved to the various Excaliburs around the area picking up all of the pieces before moving to the rest of the group.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

After exiting the barrier, sending clones back into the school to repair it and everyone going their separate ways, Naruto stood with Seras and Raynare in the lobby of an apartment complex, more specifically Azazel's apartment complex.

"Come on," spoke Naruto walking towards the elevator with his two servants in tow, as the trio ascended Raynare began to twitch and fidget. "Hey calm down this is your father he loves you nothing will change that," declared Naruto placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder making Raynare look to her master with a smile and a nod.

As the doors opened Raynare once more grew nervous but quickly squashed the feeling as Naruto took the lead stepping out of the elevator Raynare quickly following behind. A short walk down the hall and the trio stopped, and Naruto knocked on the door.

"Coming," called a voice Raynare thought she would never hear again, only for a second later the doors to open.

"Naruto, Seras to wha- Nare?" questioned Azazel looking to his daughter.

"Hey Tou-san," spoke the girl nervously looking to the black and golden haired man.

"Nare-chan you're alright," spoke Azazel happily stepping out into the hall quickly engulfing his daughter in a hug, the woman just smiled happily wrapping her arms around her father, tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"Please come in all of you," spoke Azazel quickly ushering his daughter, as good as son and son's bodyguard into his apartment.

"So what brings you all here?" asked Azazel looking back to the three devils.

"Raynare is here because she knows now and wanted to see you, I'm here to tell you that Kokabiel has been dealt with," declared Naruto.

"I take it Kokabiel is the reason Raynare knows?" suggested Azazel getting a nod from Naruto. "Well no matter," muttered Azazel.

"So Naruto-kun is the one you were telling me about?" questioned Raynare requesting clarification not that she didn't trust Naruto, she just wanted to hear the words from her father.

"Yes, he's the boy that was going to be your little brother but when I went to take him away from the hero clan they had banished him," said Azazel.

"What for?" questioned Raynare confused looking to Naruto and then back at her father.

"You've seen my banishing shift right," spoke Naruto.

"Of course it's your favourite means of defence," replied Raynare.

"Only means but that's beside the point, you know that it banishes whatever it sucks in to the zero dimension making it non-existent," declared Naruto once more getting a nod from Raynare. "Well that's not just attacks and energy, people unlucky enough to get caught within the attack," spoke Naruto looking down. "I unconsciously used it when the Heroes were under attack to protect Yuki, I killed hundreds if not thousands that day," declared Naruto.

"Naruto you need to stop blaming yourself," spoke Azazel making Naruto look to the man.

"The elders were supposed to protect you and the other children, they failed to do so, I should have taken that sword when we learnt it was cursed, there are so many events leading up to that, that should have been different it wasn't your fault," declared Azazel, Naruto just took a deep breath before nodding.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he was assaulted by the morning sunlight, and as had become routine Naruto found himself pinned to the bed by multiple weights however unlike usual his head felt elevated, more so than normal, looking upwards his eyes met the blood red eyes of Seras.

"Good morning Naruto-sama," spoke the vampiric queen gently massaging his scalp as she spoke.

"Morning Seras," muttered Naruto glancing up to her before looking to his bed companions, on his left Sona and Tsubaki, on his right Rias and Akeno, on his lower chest and legs he could sense Mikoto and Raynare. Finding nothing particularly out of the ordinary Naruto quickly and silently created a clone with which he substituted, leaving his clone to the tender ministrations of Seras.

Leaving his room Naruto headed downstairs to have some form of breakfast, however when he heard a knock at his door walking to the door, Naruto opened it to see a nervous Xenovia.

"Yo," spoke Naruto lazily seeing the woman outside his home.

"Naruto-san hello, may I come in?" asked the woman, Naruto shrugged and stepped out of the doorway letting the woman in.

"Would you like some breakfast?" asked Naruto closing the door and walking towards the kitchen.

"Not right now, there is something I want to talk with you about first," spoke the woman causing Naruto to turn back to her with a simple 'hmm' to indicate he was listening. The blond devil was confused upon seeing the woman drop to the ground in a bow.

"Please Naruto-san convert me to a devil," begged the woman, not even looking up at the man she apparently wanted to be her master.

"Why?" questioned Naruto.

"I would make a fine addition-" spoke Xenovia looking up.

"No not that why a devil and why come to me?" asked Naruto.

"Now that I know god is dead, my life is as good as over, I lived the life of a woman of the cloth, knowing my lord isn't here makes it impossible for me to go on, and I come to you after having a conversation with Sona-san last night a brief conversation on the values of a Devil, you are creatures of desire, I now desire to bare strong children, you are the strongest male devil that I know of," declared the woman.

"So you come to me to peruse your desire and you seek specifically to bare my children," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the blue haired woman.

"At this point I will not say either way if I will help with your desire as I do not wish for you to do this out of nothing but power, and lust if you are to bare my children it will be an act of love and devotion. I will however convert you if you so wish, but you must be willing to fight my fights, kill at my command, show no mercy to those who stand in my way can you do this?" asked Naruto looking to Xenovia seriously.

"Yes Naruto-sama," proclaimed the still kneeling woman.

"So your blade stands ready to drink of the blood of my many enemies? Even if they are former allies?" questioned Naruto not trying to scare the woman off but wanting her to know what she would be getting herself into.

"Yes Naruto-sama," repeated the swordswoman.

"You may stand Xenovia, wait here and I shall retrieve my last knight piece," declared Naruto getting a nod from the blue haired woman as she stood and Naruto turned on his heels and returned to his room.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Yuki**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - Xenovia**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - Maria**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutation)) - Mio**

 **Pawn (x2 (x1 Mutation)) - Kurumi**

 **Pawn (x2** **) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - Mei**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Ok then people chapter over**

 **so we kick this week off where last week left off**

 **with Kiba and Xenovia facing Freed and the fused** **Excaliburs**

 **followed by Naruto taking on Kokabiel and defeating him plain and simple**

 **we then have a little reunion with Azazel and Raynare**

 **and to finish it off we have Xenovia coming to Naruto and begging to be reborn as a devil**

 **which Naruto agrees to do as his final knight**

 **that's that people**

 **not much else to say so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	34. Friends And Enemies I

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

About a week had passed since the Kokabiel Incident, Naruto found himself sitting atop his home's roof just gazing up at the stars. Sirzechs, Grayfia, Venelana and Zeoticus had arrived earlier from the Underworld for parents day which was the next day Rias was in the house bellow catching up with her family, Mikoto had gone back to the elemental nations for a while to be with Sasuke and Itachi the former of whom would be officially made a chunin for his help with the later events of the rebellion which was something Mikoto wanted to be there for. Raynare was off with Azazel just spending time together, and the rest of Naruto's peerage were all doing their own various things, from Yuki and Xenovia sparing in the second basement gym area to Kurumi and Hana swimming in the third basement pool.

"Are you alright Naruto-sama?" asked a voice from behind the blond, tilting his head back he saw it was Kuroka.

"Yeah I'm good Kuroka, what about you I would have thought you'd still be with Koneko," spoke Naruto.

"She's gone off on an assignment," spoke Kuroka stepping next to Naruto sitting beside him.

"You sure you're ok? You can speak to me about anything you know," declared Naruto.

"I'm worried about you," said Kuroka.

"Me?" questioned Naruto sitting up looking to the woman.

"Yes, you your flames are becoming more and more tainted by the green flames-" began the Nekomata.

"It's fine Neko-hime it's just a quirk of my magic," spoke Naruto interrupting the woman, a hollow smile on his face trying to convince himself with his comment as much as he was her.

"No it's not Naruto, I know it's not," declared the black haired woman, making Naruto's smile drop.

"What do you mean?" questioned Naruto.

"It's only recently since your flames have become more and more green that I've been able to pinpoint it, but that energy, its Kitsune Youkai," said Kuroka looking to Naruto frightened, however Naruto looked to the woman shocked.

"Kitsune Youkai? You're sure?" questioned Naruto, getting a confused and concerned nod from Kuroka, Naruto however gave a sigh of relief.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Kuroka.

"I'm part Youkai, more specifically Kitsune, my mother had a Kitsune sealed in her during her lifetime and partially absorbed it, only to fully merge with it when some of her power along with the Kitsune itself were sealed into me," spoke Naruto.

"Be that as it may, I'm still worried Youkai isn't the easiest energy to control if you don't learn how to use it, then you might end up snapping and going feral," said Kuroka making Naruto's eyes go wide.

"Couldn't you help me then?" asked Naruto only for Kuroka to shake her head.

"The different Youkai species have different Youkai and different ways to control it, you'd either need to train yourself or find a Kitsune to train you," said Kuroka.

"Alright thanks for telling me Neko-hime," spoke Naruto gently pressing his lips to Kuroka's cheek before getting up and dropping from the roof flaring out his wings before he hit the ground.

Kuroka however remained on the roof frozen in place a blush spreading across her face as she slowly raised her hand to cover where Naruto had kissed her in an effort to recapture the feeling.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto sat in his first class English, on his desk sat a lump of clay and around the edge of the room stood a large number of parents of various members of the class.

"Alright students on your desks are lumps of clay you're going to create something, anything, so long as its meaningful to you, we-" spoke the teacher only to stop as the door opened up.

"Sorry to interrupt," spoke a female voice, Naruto blinked and looked to the door and was shocked to see, Kushina, with Mei, Hana and Azazel.

"Are you relatives of a student?" questioned the teacher looking to the four people.

"Yes sorry, we had important business before we came here," spoke Azazel speaking for the four getting a nod from the teacher.

"Very well, we were just getting started anyway," spoke the man before turning back to the class. "As I was saying we all see life and situations differently it's the same in everyday conversations we may have," declared the man.

Naruto sat back in his chair as he began to think about what to make, he glanced around the room seeing various other members of the class begin their sculpting, Mio was making what looked like a person if the basic shapes were anything to go by, as was Kurumi, Yahiro looked to be thinking as well, Xenovia who had joined the class a few days ago appeared to be making a sword, Yuki who had also joined the class recently was also thinking. Naruto blinked before starting to sculpt his clay.

The class was quiet besides the occasional comment from parents watching their children.

The hour long class quickly flew by in the blink of an eye with all of the students completing their projects within the hour, none of them using their full lump of clay. However half a dozen students leftover clay was taken by Naruto who had created a rather detailed sculpture which many of the class had been impressed to see.

"Why a fox Naruto-san?" asked one of the female students looking at Naruto and his fox sculpture curiously.

"Foxes are just interesting creatures to me," spoke Naruto.

"Why are its front paws, hands?" asked another student.

"Creative liberties," replied Naruto simply.

"Same explanation for the tails?" asked yet another student looking to the sculptures nine tails, Naruto nodding to the question.

Before any other questions could be asked a bell rang alerting everyone it was recess, standing up Naruto took the clay fox with him as he filled out of the class with everyone else.

Once he was out of the class Naruto made his way to a somewhat isolated area, within moments Kushina, Mei and Azazel joined him.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-chan, Tou-san" spoke Naruto with a smile hugging the three people.

"It's good to see you Naru-chan," spoke Mei as she hugged the boy.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here what about the village?" asked Naruto looking to Mei.

"Zabuza is in charge while I'm away, is that why you didn't tell us about today? Because you thought we'd be busy in Kiri?" asked Mei getting a nod from Naruto.

"I thought you knew us better than that Naru-chan," spoke Kushina looking at her son disappointedly.

"I'm sorry," muttered Naruto looking down.

"It ok Naru-chan," spoke Mei gently hugging Naruto.

"So I take it given you three are here together someone introduced you three?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the three adults.

"After hearing about today from Mikoto I wanted to take this opportunity to introduce myself to Azazel and thank him for taking care of you," spoke Kushina with a smile.

Before anymore conversation could be made a large group of students went rushing passed them headed towards the gym.

Naruto glanced to the crowd before spreading his senses out before he let out an amused snort.

"What?" asked Azazel confused.

"Just a friend being mobbed," muttered Naruto moving away from the trio of adults and towards the gym.

When Naruto opened the doors of the Gym he saw a bunch of students crowded around the stage at the front of the gym with a woman striking poses atop the stage. Naruto smirked resting his head in his hand watching the girl strike poses.

"Knock it off, we're still on school property we don't need a commotion on parents day," declared a blond man standing on the stage, getting yelled at by the group of photographers. "Enough get out of here," spoke the man shooing the students away, the large group of students grumbled as they started to walk away. "Now are you a relative of a student here?" asked the blond man on the stage.

"Don't worry Saji I got it from here," spoke Naruto stepping forwards drawing the attention of both the woman and the blond man on the stage to the devil king, the woman's eyes brightening upon seeing the blond.

"Naruto-kun," squealed Serafall leaping off the stage towards Naruto who caught her in a hug.

"It's good to see you Serafall-nee," spoke Naruto with a grin, Serafall beamed a smile at him as Kushina, Mei and Azazel stepped into the gym as Saji left.

"Leviathan-sama," spoke Azazel upon seeing Serafall somewhat shocking the woman.

"Azazel-sama," replied the girl with a nod.

"Alright what's all this commotion?" questioned the authoritative voice of Sona stepping into the gym.

"Haha found you Sona-tan," spoke Serafall excitedly upon seeing her sister before quickly running over to the now frazzled Sona.

"As exuberant as ever," muttered yet another voice Naruto was familiar with from atop the stage.

"Good to see you're in such good spirits Ruval-nii," spoke Naruto with a grin looking to the blond.

"Well why wouldn't I be?" questioned the man looking to his younger cousin who simply shrugged.

"You looking well Ruval," spoke Kushina with a soft smile.

"You too Kushina-oba found yourself a new squeeze I see," spoke the man nodding to Mei.

"That I did, Ruval this is Mei, Mei this is my nephew and Naruto's cousin Ruval," declared Kushina introducing the two.

"It's so nice to see everyone getting along," spoke another voice as yet another party stepped into the gym.

"Do you honestly expect someone to cause trouble Sirzechs-nii?" asked Naruto looking to the red haired man who stood with Rias, Grayfia, Venelana and Zeoticus. Rias stepped away from her family walking over to Naruto gently kissing his cheek before holding his hand with a smile.

"Oh ho ho what's this?" asked Mei looking to Naruto and Rias.

"Kaa-san I've told you I was engaged don't act like this is a shock," spoke Naruto rolling his eyes looking back to Mei who simply smirked.

"Kaa-san? So that must make you Mei that Kushina's told us about," spoke Venelana walking over to Mei who smiled.

"That would be me and you are?" asked Mei looking to Venelana.

"Venelana Gremory," spoke the brunette holding a hand out to Mei.

"I can't take this anymore," yelled Sona quickly walking away from Serafall.

"Sona-tan wait," called Serafall about to follow Sona only for Ruval to grab Serafall by the shoulder stopping her dead in her tracks, Naruto mimicking his older cousin's action with the younger of the Sitri sisters, Sona stopped and partially hid from her sister behind Naruto.

* * *

 **#Later That Night#**

Naruto stood on his back porch Kushina and Mei standing on the ground bellow him.

"Well today was fun," spoke Kushina with a grin.

"That it was," replied Naruto with a smile.

"Take care of yourself Naru-chan," said Mei getting a nod from Naruto. "By the way we may need you back in Kiri soon," spoke Mei.

"Oh? What for?" asked Naruto confused.

"We're in contact with the Raikage about an alliance, if it comes to it I'd prefer to have you and Kushina be my guards," declared Mei, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright just let me know," spoke Naruto turning around as Kushina took Mei's hand and the two women vanished in a teleportation circle.

Walking back inside Naruto walked into the lounge room where Rias, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Zeoticus and Venelana sat drinking tea.

"So what did you wish to speak with us about Lucifer-sama?" questioned Naruto looking to the red haired Satan.

"With the recent incident with Kokabiel Azazel and Michael both have requested a meeting with regards to peace," declared Sirzechs.

"Ok," spoke Naruto confused as to how that involved him and Rias.

"I suggested for the talks to take place at Kuoh, which they both agreed to, but Michael has requested your presence specifically Naruto, and given we are having this meeting at your school and in what is regeared as yours and Sona's territory you and Sona have also been requested at the meeting Rias," declared Sirzechs.

"Michael requested my presence?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Sirzechs "Why?" asked Naruto.

"He didn't say, only that he wished to speak with you personally," said the red haired Satan, getting a nod from Naruto.

"When?" asked Rias.

"The meeting will be held at the end of this week," declared Sirzechs getting a nod from the two young devils.

The room was silent for a few moments before Sirzechs once more spoke.

"I must also ask Naruto what is your plan now?" asked Sirzechs looking to the blond who looked confused.

"In terms of what?" asked Naruto.

"In terms of the elemental nations and my little sister?" questioned the man narrowing his eyes.

"I still have things I need to do in the elemental nations but I made a promise to Rias with the civil war over in Kiri I won't stop her from coming with me now," said Naruto confused.

"Ok then," spoke Sirzechs.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"As you may have noticed Rias has been without her other bishop for quite some time," spoke Sirzechs.

"I did notice that," spoke Naruto.

"Well Gasper has been sealed away at my request, Gasper is hard to control, while I don't doubt Rias' current abilities I feel she isn't strong enough to keep him in line, however with you and Seras here I think it is time he was unsealed," spoke Sirzechs, Rias and Naruto's eye both going wide.

"Yes Nii-sama," declared Rias happily.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto, Seras, Rias and Akeno walked down the halls of the Occult Research Clubhouse, the four all wore happy expressions as they moved, coming to the room closed and locked with chains padlocks and other preventative measures Rias stepped up to the door unlocking the padlocks letting the chains fall down.

Opening the doors it revealed the room beyond was dark except for a computer screen lighting up the face of the pale skinned Gasper.

"Gasper," spoke Rias softly making the young boy quickly turn to her.

"R-Rias-sama, A-Akeno-Sama, N-Naruto-sama, S-Seras-sensei," spoke the boy shocked looking to the four people he respected above all else.

"Hey little buddy," spoke Naruto with a smile turning on the light illuminating the room, revealing that Gasper wore a female uniform, Naruto blinked before smiling at his friend.

"W-why are you four here?" asked Gasper nervously.

"Nii-sama decided that because Naruto and Seras are around now you can be let out of here," spoke Rias happily.

Before Gasper could speak a loud bell rang throughout the school alerting the students that the day had begun.

"We'll be back to see you later Gasper for now we need to get to class," spoke Rias with a soft smile.

"O-ok Rias-sama," spoke the pale skinned boy before Rias gently ruffled his hair before the four older devils quickly moved out of the rom and out of the building as a whole however once outside Naruto turned away from Rias and Akeno.

"Naruto-kun?" questioned Rias as Naruto moved away.

"I have some things I need to do today," said the blond before he and Seras were quickly engulfed in a fireball quickly vanishing, both girls looked at where the blondes had been with concerned looks on their faces.

* * *

 **#Town Outskirts#**

Naruto and Seras appeared on the outskirts of the town in a flash of blue and green flames in a clearing in a forest looking around Naruto saw no signs of life except Seras.

"Alright let's get this started," muttered Naruto looking to his vampire queen who nodded standing off to the side watching her master for any signs he may have been losing control of himself.

Naruto sat in a meditative position allowing himself to become engulfed in a warm feeling originating from his stomach. Seras watched over him as he quickly became cloaked in a red bubbly substance however after a few moments of meditation Naruto began twitching and convulsing, Seras quickly stepped forwards and slapped her master across the face, snapping Naruto out of his meditation causing the bubbly substance to recede back into his skin.

"This is going to be painful," muttered Naruto gently rubbing his cheek with a flaming hand hoping to dull the pain.

"Sorry," spoke Seras biting her lip looking at her master annoyed.

"Don't be this is the only way I might be able to learn to control this, Kuroka is right if I don't learn to do this I might go feral and we don't need that," declared Naruto.

"I know but still," spoke Seras sadly, looking away from her master.

"Hey Seras-chan," said Naruto gently pulling her head so she was looking back at him. "I asked for this, and as the old saying goes no pain no gain," declared the devil, Seras nodded pulling away from her master who sat back down in a meditative position.

Once more Naruto allowed his Youkai to flow out of his skin and cloak him, however this time as he became cloaked in Youkai he opened his eyes and opened his Youkai cloaked hand and formed a ball of fire just above his hand, the flames were however a harlequin green.

But again Naruto began to twitch and convulse as he held the flaming ball, his fingernails grew out becoming more akin to claws the whisker marks on his face became more pronounced and his eyes turned blood red.

Seras moved over to her master and once more went to slap him but as she moved her hand, Naruto's clawed hand snapped up and caught her hand, Seras however jumped up and kicked Naruto in the head once more snapping him out of his temporary insanity.

Naruto shook his head as he stood up once more rubbing his cheek with blue flames healing his face.

"Sorry Naruto-sama," said Seras.

"It's alright," muttered Naruto dropping once more into his meditative position.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto appeared just outside the occult research clubhouse with Seras in a flash of fire. The blond had minimal progress during the hours he had spent away from school. Naruto sighed and quickly stepped into the school building walking up to the top floor where the members of his peerage that were at the school were gathered with Rias' entire peerage.

Stepping into the main clubhouse Naruto was greeted with a slap by an angry Rias, wincing as he touched his cheek where he had been slapped Naruto opened his eyes looking to Rias who was glaring at him.

"Where the hell were you all day?" questioned the woman glaring at Naruto.

"There was something I needed to do," spoke Naruto.

"That doesn't answer my question," declared Rias.

"Well that's the best you're going to get," replied Naruto, getting shocked looks from almost everyone in the room especially Rias. "Look I don't want to talk about where I've been today, and as much as you want to know I still have the right to some kind of privacy," declared Naruto when nobody spoke up the blond turned around and left the room.

As Naruto got to the bottom of the stairs he was stopped by a voice.

"Naruto-kun wait," called the voice of Akeno, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the woman to step up to him.

"What is it Akeno-chan?" asked Naruto with a sigh.

"Please don't be angry with Rias she was just worried about you, we all were we thought something might have happened to you when you didn't show up to your classes," spoke Akeno sadly.

"I'm not angry Akeno-chan, I'm just frustrated," replied Naruto sadly looking away from the woman.

"Hey look at me" ordered the black haired queen, making Naruto look back to her to see a soft smile on her face. "You're allowed to be, she has been treating you like she owns you since you got back, and you came here to enjoy some down time after fighting in a war only to be dragged into more conflict then you can poke a stick at," spoke Akeno taking Naruto's hand in her own. "Rias is just worried about you we all are," said Akeno gently walking Naruto backwards until his back hit the wall behind him. "Especially me," declared Akeno before she leant forwards crashing her lips into his. Naruto froze for a moment before his arms which had been at his side moved forwards wrapping around her hips pulling the black haired woman forwards Naruto deepening the kiss his tongue invading his friend's mouth. Akeno suddenly found herself being lifted up by her bottom, so the woman quickly wrapped her legs around Naruto as he spun them around and pinned the black haired half Fallen Angel to the wall as they continued their at this point rather intense make out.

After a few seconds of being pinned to the wall Akeno's lungs screamed for air so she reluctantly pulled back from Naruto who lunged forwards kissing Akeno's neck.

"Ah Naruto-kun," moaned the black haired former Fallen Angel wrapping her arms around his head.

"Yes Akeno-chan," spoke Naruto with a smirk pulling back from her neck to grin up at her.

"Never mind," replied Akeno with a small smile before pulling Naruto into another intense kiss.

A few moments went passed with the two devils making out at the bottom of the Occult Research Clubhouse, before Akeno once more pulled back and untangled herself from Naruto.

"Come on everyone was worried, just come back upstairs," spoke Akeno pulling the blond by his hand up the stairs Naruto nodded and the two made their way up the stairs and back into the main clubhouse room which was unusually quiet. The second Naruto stepped into the room Rias stepped up to him gently and gingerly tugging on his sleave.

"I'm sorry I-" began Rias only for Naruto to wrap his arm around her pulling her into his chest making her let out an 'Eep'.

"It's ok Rias, I'm sorry for being so secretive," spoke Naruto pausing before he spoke again. "This is just something I need to handle on my own," finished Naruto, Rias just looked up at Naruto, before nodding as she hugged herself to his chest.

* * *

 **#Later#**

Naruto stood with Mio, Yuki, Kurumi and Maria the five of them were at the mall just hanging out, Naruto had been heading out on his own to relax and the other four had found him as he was leaving and followed. The five individuals sat around an outdoor table simply enjoying the late afternoon sun.

However their lazy afternoon was interrupted when a magical barrier formed around them originating from someone else.

"Oh for crying out loud what now?" questioned Naruto rolling his head before getting up just as a rather large red and black skinned daemon appeared from a nearby.

"Hmm so you're the puny heroes protecting Mio you don't look like much," spoke the creature Naruto stood up glaring at the creature.

"You've interrupted my relaxing time on a shitty day asshole I hope you've made peace with your deities because you're dead," declared Naruto.

"Well then come at me," spoke the creature.

" **Calamity Control,** " snarled Naruto his form quickly becoming cloaked by his black scale mail.

"Get Mio out of here," ordered Naruto not even glancing back at his four peerage members.

"But Naruto-" began Kurumi.

"Go," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the girls as they quickly moved away from Naruto.

"Ho you think you can defeat me by yourself?" questioned the Daemon.

"No, I know I can you're nothing," declared Naruto stepping forwards purple lightning and flickers of both green and blue flames dancing around him.

The Daemon punched the air sending out a shockwave towards Naruto the blond sidestepped the wave as another was launched towards him, again Naruto simply sidestepped the attack continuing towards the red skinned daemon.

The creature by this point was slightly more weary so he quickly punched again and again and again, sending out shockwaves for every punch, Naruto sidestepping each one walking towards him, the elemental flickers around the armour clad blond growing more and more violent as he moved.

As Naruto got within ten metres of the Daemon he lunged forwards at speeds the red skinned creature wasn't expecting, Naruto's fist cloaked in all three of his elements purple lightning, blue flames and green flames slammed into the daemon's stomach launching the creature backwards a hundred feet, but before he could skid to a stop Naruto spoke again.

" **Tornado"** called the armour clad blond in an eerily calm tone pointing his hand towards the airborne daemon a tube of wind forming behind the creature knocking him upwards into the air and back towards Naruto who allowed Youkai to cloak his armour clad hands forming a volatile claw like structure around his hands which he used to claw at the falling daemon. The creature screamed as he slammed into the ground only for Naruto to grab the creature around the neck and hoist him off the ground tossing him up into the air once more however the daemon managed to gather his wits and flipped in the air before he began floating there before once more unleashing a barrage of shockwave punches at Naruto.

The blond himself simply lazily avoided the strikes as he held out his hand allowing lightning to arc between his fingers in a dangerous fashion, as another shockwave came directly at Naruto he threw his hand upwards lightning shooting out of his hand breaking through the shockwave and hitting the airborne daemon making his yelp in pain.

Naruto kicked off the ground letting his wings flare out as he did balls of flames formed over his hands as the blonde shot up towards the daemon one being green the other being blue and both arcing with purple lightning.

" **Now die"** ordered Naruto as he flew above the creature and threw both orbs of flames at him the two sparking balls of flames flying forwards merging together creating one huge orb of green and blue fire that hit the daemon before quickly engulfing it in flames. The burning daemon quickly dropped to the ground attempting to put out the flames with wind, rolling on the ground which strangely left not flames behind. The red skinned daemon tried every method he could to put out the flames Naruto just hung in the air watching impassively as his target was burnt alive.

The blonde floated to the ground as the daemon dropped to his knees screaming in agony, as he was burnt alive. As Naruto landed on the ground his wings and armour both vanished as did the storm of elements flying around him, as the armour vanished from the blond he stepped forwards towards the screaming daemon.

Throwing his hand out to side Naruto summoned Brynhildr and stepped up to the daemon screaming in agony.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto impassibly summoning a green slice in the air that quickly absorbed what remained of the burning daemon allowing the barrier that had formed to fall just as Naruto dismissed his blade.

Naruto blinked and shook his head before looking around seeing to many people around Naruto started walking away from the outdoor area.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,** " spoke Naruto as soon as he was out of sight creating a single clone to wait for the four women of his peerage while he went and handled other business.

The king quickly left the area walking out of the mall and headed for a more residential part of the town.

It took all of twenty minutes for Naruto to reach his destination, Azazel's apartment, knocking on the door Naruto waited for his father figure to answer.

"Naruto?" questioned Azazel seeing the boy at his door.

"Hey Tou-san, may I come in?" asked Naruto.

"Sure," spoke the man stepping aside to let Naruto in. Naruto wandered into the large apartment walking over to the couch which he unceremoniously dropped onto with an 'oomph'. "So what's up this time Naruto?" asked Azazel looking to the blond.

"I need help with something," said Naruto.

"What is it this time?" asked Azazel with a small laugh.

"I need a Kitsune Youkai," declared Naruto shocking Azazel.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Yuki**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - Xenovia**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - Maria**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutation)) - Mio**

 **Pawn (x2 (x1 Mutation)) - Kurumi**

 **Pawn (x2** **) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - Mei**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Ok then people chapter over**

 **so this week we kick things off with Naruto star gazing**

 **then Kuroka comes up and explains that the green in his flames are Kitsune flames which is a shock but a** **relief for our blond hero**

 **following that we move onto parents day with Kushina, Mei and Azazel showing up for Naruto**

 **with Naruto and Rias being informed about the peace negotiations and Rias being told she can release Gasper**

 **then we have Naruto going off on his own to try and teach himself some control of his Kitsune Youaki**

 **which leaves him angry when he returns which leads to him snapping at Rias, and then Akeno making her first move on Naruto**

 **and to finish this chapter off we have another daemon showing up after Mio which Naruto deals with before going to Azazel about a Kitsune**

 **anywho I've said my bits**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	35. Friends And Enemies II

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto stood on the edge of the school grounds his entire peerage behind him. It was the day of the peace negotiations and as requested Naruto and his peerage were to be present.

"Kurumi, Xenovia," spoke Naruto not turning around.

"Yes," responded both blue haired women promptly, Naruto turned his head and gave a 'come here' gesture, both women stepped forwards and Naruto knelt to the ground pulling out a scroll before quickly unfurling it. Once open the scroll revealed several Fuinjutsu matrixes placing his hands over two of them the blond Devil king quickly pushed chakra into them causing twin clouds of smoke to appear.

Once the smoke cleared two orbs of energy were revealed, one light blue within which was a glove and the other orb black in colour and a pair of silver wristbands within.

"Kurumi for you **Vacuo Zone** , and Xenovia for you **Void Strider** ," declared Naruto handing each girl one of the orbs, Kurumi the one with the glove, Xenovia the one with the wristbands. Kurumi quickly put on the glove the object shining briefly before returning to normal and vanishing into Kurumi's hand. Xenovia however looked down at the orb in her hands.

"Poetic isn't it Xenovia?" questioned Naruto looking to his knight.

"Poetic?" questioned Xenovia looking to her master confused.

"A woman of the cloth discovering her master is dead, embracing her own darkness and becoming a devil and in turn being embraced by the darkness itself," spoke Naruto with a smirk Xenovia snorted as she slipped the wristbands on the metallic rings glowing briefly before they too vanished. "Alright we've kept the others waiting long enough," declared Naruto as he began moving off his peerage members following behind.

The blond lead his peerage into the school building and down the halls to where the actual meeting between the faction leaders would be taking place.

After a few moments of walking Naruto and his peerage stepped into the room, many of the occupants turned to him with varying expressions, one of the few beings within the room not to look to him was Irina who stood behind Michael and looked passed Naruto to his third Knight Xenovia who looked back at her friend who narrowed her eyes before turning away with a small huff. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the gesture but said nothing.

"So this is the Naruto-san I have heard so much about," declared the golden winged Angel opposite Naruto seated at the round table.

"That I am Michael-sama," with a slight bow to the man who spared the young devil a small smile.

"Now that we're all present shall we move along to the reasons behind this meeting?" questioned Sirzechs getting a nod from Azazel and Michael.

"Naruto-kun would you please give your report of the recent incident with Kokabiel?" asked the red haired Satan kindly, Naruto nodded stepping forwards his peerage members moving to the walls behind Sirzechs and Serafall.

"It started on the day Xenovia and Irina came to see myself, Rias and Sona trying to intimidate us into non action in their investigation into who stole the three fragments of Excalibur from the churches and why," declared Naruto

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

"I Rias Gremory declare that Naruto has said nothing but the truth," declared Rias.

"I Sona Sitri also declare that Naruto has said nothing but the truth," declared Sona.

"Very well thank you," replied Sirzechs nodding to the two girls who nodded and stepped back to their respective peerages. "Azazel?" questioned the red haired Lucifer looking to the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"Kokabiel had never been happy that I pulled us out of the war when we were on a roll, he viewed my acts as cowardly and had been trying to for years start another war behind my back hence the little raiding party he sent to Gremory castle to try and take Akeno by force," declared Azazel making all the young devils go wide eyed. "Still he was acting of his own volition and without any sort of support from myself," declared Azazel.

"Very well, then should we proceed onto the main business of today?" questioned Sirzechs.

"If I might interrupt I would like to ask young Naruto a small number of questions," spoke Michael for the first time since the beginning of the meeting drawing all attention to him.

"Very well, Naruto," spoke Sirzechs turning to the blond who once again stepped forwards.

"I take it you wish to know how it has come to pass a devil of pure blood is able to wield an Excalibur?" questioned Naruto looking to the man.

"That was one of the questions I wished to ask the other being how you hold a sacred gear let alone one of the fourteen Longinus supposedly lost to time," spoke the blond angel in a calm and collected voice. Naruto sighed closing his eyes dropping his head low.

"Naruto-sama," said Seras stepping forwards placing a calming hand upon his shoulder.

"Thank you Seras," replied Naruto placing his hand over that of his queen's a small smile gracing his lips. By this point all of the beings within the room minus a few of Naruto's peerage who knew part of the story were looking at the blond with confusion. Naruto took a deep breath before he looked up.

"It all begins when I was a young child, before I was even taken in by the Heroes" spoke Naruto nodding to Azazel who looked on with a mixture of anxiousness and fear. "I was, well despised would be an understatement, by my village, and having few people actively helping me in my day to day life I was both naive and an attention seeker, not a very good combination when you hold a large amount of power within a village full of people willing to take advantage of it," spoke Naruto wincing as he remembered his earliest memories. "I was taken, by a man named Orochimaru, under the guise of training, he took me to a laboratory, where my body became a medical playground for him," continued Naruto stopping as he heard gasps of shock. "He had managed to track down and capture the previous wielder of Akitora and had managed to extract one of the orbs from the man which was then sealed into me, along with a crystal which I can only assume was something akin to the crystals created by Valper, in an attempt to give me the power to wield the Kusanagi," declared Naruto.

"Why?" Azazel asked close to horrified as to what happened to his adoptive son.

"Orochimaru seeks Immortality, and has created a way through which he can transfer his soul to another's body and by doing so extend his own life," replied Naruto.

"So he planned to transfer his soul to your body?" asked Serafall horrified looking to Naruto who simply nodded.

"Naruto-kun," said Tsubaki the only one of his four childhood friends able to speak at the moment drawing his attention to her only to see the horrified looks on his friend's faces, making the blond look away. "Why is this the first time we're hearing about this?" asked Tsubaki stepping towards Naruto.

"It's all in the past now what good is there in telling everyone? It's my burden to bare not anyone else's," declared Naruto closing his eyes.

"No," replied Tsubaki making Naruto look up, only for the bespectacled woman to wrap her arms around him. "We're your friends some of us more, your burdens are not yours alone to bare, you've helped us all so much please Naruto-kun let us help you," muttered Tsubaki squeezing her friend tightly Naruto just allowed a small smile to cross his features before he wrapped his arms around the woman.

"Thanks Baki-chan," whispered Naruto as he hugged his friend, however after a moment Naruto's head snapped up looking towards a window that looked out towards where the Occult Research club was, blinking Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Seras, Koto-chan with me," declared Naruto quickly running towards the window pushing it open before leaping out of it confusing everyone, however Mikoto and Seras quickly took off after their master.

"What was that about?" asked Momo looking to the open window.

"No idea but if it's got Naru-kun that jumpy it can't be good," spoke Sona moving to the window Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki following her lead.

"Let him handle it you four," ordered Sirzechs drawing the attention of Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki back into the room.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto ran quickly through the school grounds Seras and Mikoto hot on his heels.

" _Naruto-sama what is it?"_ questioned the vampiric queen through their mental link.

" _I felt energy signatures materialise outside of the clubhouse, there are only a few reasons-"_ began Naruto before a wave of energy shot outwards from the clubhouse engulfing the whole school and anything that was moving before the wave stopped dead in its tracks minus Naruto, Seras and Mikoto. "Someone would do that," muttered Naruto as he screeched to a halt looking around at the frozen trees. Glancing upwards Naruto noticed a large golden ring formed in the sky. "Inside NOW," ordered Naruto as a large number of smaller golden circles descended from the large one, cloaked individuals atop the smaller rings.

The blond devil and his two strongest peerage members quickly ran to the Occult Research Clubhouse, throwing the doors open as they stepped inside only to come face to face with a group of cloaked individuals, Naruto rolled his neck before glaring at the group of cloaked individuals who all smirked seeing the three devils.

Naruto snapped his fingers and Mikoto jumped forwards flashing through hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Mikoto launching a fireball at the group of ten cloaked people.

As the wizards dispelled the fireball they realised it was cover as none of the devils were at the entrance.

" _How to end you? How to end you?"_ came the disembodied voice of Mikoto as the wizards formed magical circles in front of their hands, however before they could send magic out towards where Mikoto's voice was coming from three spikes quickly arose from the shadows of the mages stabbing three of the group through the heart before vanishing back into the shadows before the bodies even hit the floor.

"What the?" asked one of the mages turning to the sound only to quickly join the dead on the floor as a kunai came flying out of nowhere pricing the cloaked individual's neck making blood spurt from the fresh wound as the now deceased mage fell to the ground.

"Back to back," ordered one of the six remaining mages as they all backed up so they were back to back trying to cancel out the chance of the devils getting a sneak attack on them. However that plain failed miserably when from above them a large blue fireball flew down at them, two of the mages managed to dive out of the way however the other four weren't so lucky and were incinerated by the fireball.

Naruto who hung in the air above the mages didn't even bother to hide as the last two mages turned to him ready to attack him, only for a pair of kunai to be run over their necks opening their jugular veins spraying blood all over the floor in two crimson arcs in a somewhat beautiful pattern.

"Come on you two," ordered Naruto allowing his wings to dissipate dropping to the floor at the bottom of the stairway.

* * *

 **#Back in the meeting hall#**

The leaders of the three great factions looked around noticing that most of the young devils all stood frozen, the only exceptions being Kiba, Xenovia, Kuroka and Yuki the three knights all holding glowing blades, and all four young devils looking around confused, aside from those four both Irina and Azazel's guards also stood unfrozen looking around confused.

"Someone must have done something with Gasper," muttered Sirzechs looking around at the frozen area.

"Rias' vampire right?" questioned Azazel looking to the Satan who nodded.

Before any other words could be spoken Serafall leapt up and ran to the windows as hundreds of energies flooded the area before the many guards for the leaders of the three factions started dropping like flies.

"We're under attack," declared Serafall.

"Vali," spoke Azazel.

"Right," declared the silver haired youth behind the man who moved to the window as white mechanical wing like constructs flared out from his back before blue energy filled out the rest of the wings as he leapt out the window. " **Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker,** " called a voice not that of Vali as the young man leapt out of the room a glow engulfing him before he shot outwards clad from head to toe in white armour.

As the young man shot outwards towards the sky many of the mages turned towards him throwing spells his way, only for them to hit blue magical glyphs that appeared around Vali as the attacks drew close and vanish.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto walked through the halls of the Clubhouse, the floors and walls cracking slightly as the rage rolled off the blond, the king had sent his two peerage member to search the rest of the building and make sure no-one would escape as he stalked up to the main room of the building where he could feel Gasper and Koneko both being held by five mages. Naruto ripped his two swords from their sheaths on his back, before he kicked open the door.

"Naruto-kun," spoke Koneko relieved as she saw the blond kick open the door before she quickly blushed as she realised he could see her panties as she was held upside down.

Naruto upon seeing the state of Koneko and Gasper, the later of whom appeared to be in pain if the tears were anything to go by, his rage only increased, literally throwing Excalibur like a kunai Naruto pinned one of the five mages to the wall with the blade, before the other mages could move Naruto spun around ducking low and stabbing Alastor through the chin of a second mage the tip of the blade quickly smashing through the woman's skull, however Naruto wasn't done, pushing the handle backwards until the blade rested horizontally through the mage's face Naruto then jumped up and slammed himself down on the hilt and tip of the blade driving the weapon downwards splitting the dead mage in two.

Leaving Alastor on the floor Naruto spun to avoid a bolt of light shot his way by one of the mages quickly pulling out a kunai Naruto slammed the weapon into the chest of the offending mage, the kunai was imbedded in the right side of the mages chest. As Naruto yanked the kunai out he threw his other hand engulfed in blue flames forwards slamming the flaming hand into the open wound on the mage Naruto seared the wound shut and watched the horror come across the mage's face as he realised what Naruto was doing, the blond smirked as the mage dropped to the ground coughing up blood as his lungs begun to fill with the liquid.

Turning to one of the two remaining mages Naruto glared at the somewhat scared woman, throwing his hand out to the side Naruto summoned Brynhildr. Stalking forwards Naruto flashed from side to side as he avoided magic being thrown at him and as he got within striking range Naruto slashed at the second to last mage four times one at each arm and each leg.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto coldly as he finished his four strikes, four separate green slashes in the air opening up sucking the woman towards them causing her to scream out in pain as she was pulled towards four separate slices. Glancing at the last still standing mage Naruto moved over to the still breathing, if only just, mage impaled by his holy weapon completely ignoring the shaking form of the fifth mage.

As Naruto stepped up to the mage he placed his hand on the mage's forehead and before the mage could draw her last breath Naruto forced millions of volts through the woman's head ending what little remained of her life.

Finally turning back to the last standing mage Naruto held his hand out flat and formed a ball of green fire above his hand, before anything could happen the man turned around and ran from the room leaving Naruto Gasper and Koneko alone.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" asked Koneko looking to Naruto who quirked a brow but didn't bother responding as a scream ripped through the building.

"No I don't think so," declared Naruto before he stepped forwards breaking the magical restraints holding Koneko upside down, letting the Nekomata down, before following suit with the vampire.

"Gasper can you turn off you Sacred Gear now?" asked Naruto looking to the vampire who sadly shook his head.

"No they did something to me and I can't control it anymore," spoke the vampire, Naruto nodded before pulling out a kunai and quickly slicing his palm stepping over to Gasper the blond squeezed his hand allowing some blood to pool in his hand. Gasper looked to Naruto confused, as to what he was doing.

"Drink my blood it should give you back control of your sacred gear," declared Naruto getting a hesitant nod from Gasper, who licked the blood from Naruto's hand before he felt a great surge of power flow into him. Gasper felt the power surge into him letting him stop the power flowing to his eyes unfreezing the entire school.

But the damage had been done, the foot soldiers that had been sent to guard the leaders of the three factions were all dead, and hundreds of mages were flooding into the school.

Naruto glanced out of the window glaring at the sky and the huge magical rune.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Yuki**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - Xenovia**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - Maria**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutation)) - Mio**

 **Pawn (x2 (x1 Mutation)) - Kurumi**

 **Pawn (x2** **) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - Mei**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off i want to apologise for the lull in my activity over the last month i just needed a break**

 **and then i also want to apologise for the shortness of this chapter i need to re watch the episodes in question with a keen eye**

 **anywho so this chapter we have the beginning of the meeting of the three great factions**

 **Naruto giving his report on the events with Kokabiel**

 **then part of Naruto's past revealed**

 **before the attack on the peace meeting began**

 **again sorry for the lack of activity recently and the shortness of the chapter**

 **anywho I've said what i need to so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	36. Friends And Enemies III

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

"The leaders of the three factions putting up a protective barrier _together_?" spoke Katerea amused as she watched the leaders form a barrier around themselves, and their bodyguards and young devil's peerages. 'How pitiful!" exclaimed the woman laughing.

"What are you hoping to achieve Katerea?" questioned Sirzechs narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"To do exactly what this conference sought _not_ to do. If God and the Satans are gone, this world will be ready for revolution," declared the devil.

"Katerea-chan stop this!" called Serafall desperately "Why are you…" began the woman only to be interrupted.

"Serafall… _You_ are the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me!" declared the woman narrowing her eyes at the black haired woman.

"I…" muttered Serafall unable to respond to the woman once her friend.

"Don't worry, I'll kill you right here, right now, and take back the Satan title of Leviathan from you!" declared the mentally unstable woman.

"Good heavens. I thought this was a big coup by the devils…" spoke Azazel.

"But you're after the whole world, are you?" questioned Michael finishing Azazel's statement.

"Yes Michael. This world is caught up in making up for the death of God and the Satans. We're going to rebuild this rotting world and cause a revolution." Declared the woman only to be interrupted by the sound of laughter "Azazel… what are you laughing about?" questioned Katerea glaring at the Fallen Angel leader.

"Rotting? Revolution? Like I've never heard _that_ before. Whoever says that is always dies first," declared the man.

"You dare insult me?!" snarled the bespectacled descendant of a Satan adjusting her glasses letting her power flow.

"May I Sirzechs? Michael?" questioned Azazel letting his own power flow.

"Katerea you have no intention of backing down?" questioned Sirzechs in a calm manner.

"No, Sirzechs you were a very good Satan..." spoke the woman with a smirk. "But I'm sorry to say you were _not_ the best!" declared the woman

"I see. That's too bad," said Sirzechs.

With that Katerea and Azazel quickly rose into the sky.

"A descendant of the Leviathan and a beast of the apocalypse… you're not bad as an opponent," said Azazel before a curious smirk crossed his features "let's see how Armageddon looks, shall we?" taunted Azazel.

"Puny General of the Fallen Angels…!" snarled Katerea glaring at Azazel.

The bespectacled woman pointed her staff towards Azazel several orange magical runes forming in front of her staff before glowing dark orange snake like energy shot out towards Azazel who simply dodged from side to side only bringing his hand up to form a barrier as one of the streams of energy shot directly at him.

As his barrier stopped the energy Katerea smirked before summoning up another three magical circles above Azazel's head before more dark orange energy shot out of them spinning around forming one cohesive attack that flew towards Azazel.

Azazel smirked as he lazily raised one hand forming another barrier above his head stopping the attack. Katerea threw her other hand forwards summoning up another round of magical runes in front of her before the power within them launched forwards in snake like forms.

Azazel quickly backpedalled to get away from the overhead attack before quickly weaving in and out of the attacks shot his way again.

"Are you prepared to die Azazel?" asked Katerea opening her free hand letting a small magical rune form just over the top of her hand before snake like creatures flooded out of the rune and the devil let out an almost orgasmic laugh throwing her head back as the snakes wrapped around her making her skin briefly turn purple before turning back to normal.

"Snakes?" muttered Azazel to himself looking at the magic somewhat confused. A second later Katerea looked back at Azazel and once more a magical rune formed in front of her, but a millisecond later a second larger rune formed between her and her first magical circle, before thousands of dark energy snakes flowed out of the two runes towards Azazel who vanished in the impossibly large number of snake like magical constructs causing the descendant of the Leviathan to smirk.

"I want some answers first," declared Azazel from behind Katerea enraging the woman, before her free hand was engulfed in a black and orange glow and she swung around attempting to hit Azazel in the face. Only for her fist to meet the back of his open hand.

"This Aura you have, it ain't something any regular descendant of a Satan could pull off. "Who's backing you?" questioned Azazel smirking, annoying the woman to no end.

"I have no need to answer you… for you will die here and now!" declared the woman before letting her power explode outwards.

* * *

 **#With The Other Leaders#**

"We're outnumbered. We can't let this turn into a battle of attrition. Grayfia is analysing the enemy gate as we speak," spoke Sirzechs.

"We have to buy her time until she finishes," declared Serafall.

"We'll keep the enemies at bay," declared Xenovia from behind the two Satans.

"You five?" questioned Sirzechs glancing at Xenovia, Kiba, Yuki, Kuroka and Irina.

"Naturally, I'm here to guard Michael-sama in the first place," declared Irina. Sirzechs just smirked nodding to the five still unfrozen people with his nod Yuki simply vanished and appeared outside the barrier already slicing at the mages outside with her **Clockwork Blade** , Xenovia was next two silver metal bracelets appearing on her wrists before she dropped into her own shadow and appeared rising from Yuki's shadow outside the barrier.

The other three were less dramatic with their exits, Kiba and Irina leapt out of the barrier swords gleaming as they moved while Kuroka shot upwards into the air her wings flared out behind her.

* * *

 **#With Azazel And Katerea#**

The two great being separated once more Katerea glaring at Azazel who simply floated in the air with an amused look on his face.

"I do believe it's time I cut loose a little," declared the man throwing his hand up dozens of small lights forming above his head before he threw his hand forwards and the small lights turned into bullets of light shooting towards the descendant of the Leviathan who quickly threw her hands forwards forming a magical barrier stopping the attacks before she shot forwards once more throwing her fist towards Azazel only for the man to dodge out of the way and knee her in the stomach.

After removing his knee from the woman's stomach Azazel flew backwards just as a wave of power originating from the Occult Research Clubhouse shot outwards unfreezing all of the people frozen by Gasper's sacred gear.

"Now then let's put an end to our game already," declared Azazel reaching into his jacket before pulling out a foot long golden lance like weapon with a purple orb on the hilt.

"What is that?" questioned Katerea looking to the small weapon.

"My hobby, which is a whole lot more interesting than some war. This is the Down Fall Dragon Spear. An artificial Sacred Gear that I personally made," spoke Azazel holding the weapon up. "Balance Break" ordered the man calmly golden partials shooting outwards creating a glowing orb around him cloaking him from view.

As the glow subsided it revealed a sight most unusual, Azazael once wearing a purple trench coat was now cloaked head to toe in golden armour armed with a yellow trident of light as long as he was tall.

"The Fallen Heavenly Dragon Armour Down Fall Dragon Armour" declared Azazel smirking under his face plate. "Now come and get me," taunted Azazel giving Katerea the 'come on' gesture enraging the woman.

"Don't underestimate me," snarled the woman lunging forwards at Azazel her power dissipating as she was slashed from hip to shoulder by Azazel's weapon.

"The upcoming war in this new world, there will be no place for you here," declared Katerea turning back to Azazel throwing her arms towards him, only for her arms to morph into five smaller arms each that quickly wrapped around Azazel's free arm. "If it will cost the life of one of the leaders of the three great powers, then I will gladly sacrifice myself," screamed Katerea her arms becoming one with Azazel's armour as she screamed.

"A suicide plan? Sorry that just won't do," declared Azazel quickly stabbing his trident through his arm at the elbow cutting it free. "That deal is far from being equal! For someone like you" declared Azazel as Katerea fell backwards clutching Azazel's severed limb as he threw his weapon at her head easily ripping through her skull making her vanish.

"Feel free to feast on that arm though" said Azazel smirking as his armour vanished leaving nothing but the purple orb floating next to him as he quickly sealed the open wound of his arm. "Looks like there's still room for improvement with this one" spoke Azazel kissing the orb. "You'll have to accompany me for a while longer, Dragon King Fafnir," declared Azazel.

"I know you're not all that attached to your limbs Tou-san but seriously just like that?" called Naruto from the ground alerting all of the beings within the area to his presence.

"Now really isn't the time to be discussing this Naruto-kun as you can see we do still have a problem," declared Azazel gesturing to the many mages still flying around launching attacks at everyone.

"Mikoto," spoke Naruto making the woman look to him. "You know what to do," spoke the blond getting a nod from the Uchiha.

" **Chaos Inverse,** " declared Mikoto allowing her sacred gear to form the purple gemstone hung lazily around her neck. Holding her hand upwards pointing at the large magical gate in the sky. " **Reverse,** " declared Mikoto turning her hand to the right and to the shock of most of the beings within the area all of the mages were sucked upwards back into the gate.

As the mages were sucked up into the sky Naruto flared his wings out and shot upwards into the sky and as the last mage was sucked into the gate, Naruto threw his hand out to the side summoning Brynhildr.

" **Banishing Shift,** " called Naruto slashing at the air leaving a green mark in its place, the devil's attack quickly sucked in the gate destroying it.

As the magical rune was destroyed Naruto dismissed his blade and lowered himself to the ground. However before he hit the ground Azazel was thrown forwards into the ground Naruto quickly dropped to the ground and rushed over to his father figure.

"Seems like you're packing quite a wallop, Eh Vali," spoke Azazel looking up to the White Dragon Emperor.

"Sorry about that Azazel. Being on this side seems to be lot more fun," spoke the man.

"Vali," snarled Naruto glaring up at the white armoured man.

"Vali, I'd like to ask you one thing" spoke Azazel flaring out his wings before flying upwards to the height of Vali.

"Hm?" responded Vali.

"Shemhazai, our vice-general, has gotten word of a group gathering everyone who could pose a potential threat to the three main powers. The Khaos Brigade, as I remember," spoke Azazel.

"Khaos Brigade…" spoke Sirzechs confused.

"To gather all of these dangerous people… one would need a tremendous amount of power to achieve that," declared Serafall.

"And the head of them is none other than Ophis, the Ouroboros dragon," declared Azazel.

"Ophis? That can't be…" spoke Rias shocked.

"It's true that I joined forces with Ophis, but neither she, nor I, have any interest in their world, or their plans for domination," declared Vali. "The ones who crave for power simply gravitated towards us," continued Vali.

"I see, and here I was, thinking you and Katerea were actually close pals, or in line with the others that deliberately tried to take the throne from the original Devil Lord," spoke Azazel.

"Those who tried to take the throne…" spoke Serafall confused.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Rias.

"He's a devil a descendant of one of the original Satans," declared Naruto narrowing his eyes glaring up at Vali.

"Oh so you worked it out Naruto, no matter, yes I am, I am Vali Lucifer," declared Vali shocking most of those present. "The blood of the deceased Devil Lord flows through my veins. I am his descendant the mixed offspring of a pure Devil and a human woman," declared Vali.

"No way that can't be," spoke Rias in complete shock.

"I see between a devil and a human… this explains why we don't know anything about it," spoke Sirzechs putting the pieces together.

"A direct descendant of the true Devil Lord, but has the blood of an ordinary human, and apparently became the wielder of the Vanishing dragon, heh. Your existence feels like a product of the whims of fate," spoke Azazel.

"The very word 'miracle' was made just for me" declared Vali letting his four pairs of pitch black bat like wings flare out from his back.

"Those wings…" spoke Asia horrified.

"My lord," muttered Michael.

"This man, is perhaps the most powerful White Dragon Emperor to ever exist, past, present, or future." Spoke Azazel.

"Naruto Uzumaki don't you think your destiny is just too cruel?" questioned Vali.

"No because I refuse to dance to another's tune my destiny will never be written by the hands of others I shall carve my own path, you think your heritage scares me it doesn't and never will" declared Naruto glaring up at Vali.

"Oh is that the case, well then maybe I should try something else to make you realise how beneath me you are," declared Vali.

"I'd like to see you try," declared Naruto standing to his feet.

"Well between all of the people here you care about and what I know of your family I think I could quit easily do just that," spoke Vali with a smirk.

"What was that?" questioned Naruto in an eerily calm tone that had even Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael flinching.

"I said with all of the people here you care about and what I know of your family it shouldn't be all that difficult to-" repeated Vali only to be interrupted.

" **CALAMITY CONTROL BALANCE BREAKER"** roared Naruto launching upwards into the air ripping Alastor and Excalibur out of their sheaths slashing at Vali as he drew close to the white armour clad man. However as Naruto's blades drew close to Vali the man threw himself backwards avoiding the strike no doubt with a smirk on his face as he did.

" **TORNADO"** snarled Naruto pointing his hand towards Vali before a tube of raging wind shot forwards from Naruto's position flying towards Vali.

" **Divide,** " responded Vali pointing his hand at the attack making the tornado shrink and shrink until it vanished however what Vali was unprepared for was Naruto to come flying at him Excalibur first burning a bright green flame. Vali lent back letting the blade go flying over his head before slapping Naruto's hand forcing the weapon off track.

As Vali went to lean up however he was hit in the chin by Naruto's knee making him flip backwards, as the half devil flipped Naruto shot forwards before delivering a bone shattering axe kick throwing the arrogant White Dragon Emperor downwards into the ground.

" **Heat Wave"** snarled Naruto pointing his hand at Vali before the temperature in the immediate area began to rocket upwards and just as Vali pushed himself to his feet the ground around him burst into flames.

" **Divide,** " called Vali making the flames around him shrink so as not to catch him within them, Naruto then shot downwards once more with his blades ahead of him, Vali managed to kick off the ground and avoid a direct strike to his chest plate which would more than likely done some damage if not outright killed him.

The blond devil snarled at Vali lunging forwards kicking Vali in the chest launching him backwards, Vali flipped backwards two orbs of white energy forming in his hands that were quickly thrown towards Naruto the blond didn't even blink before swatting away the orbs of Vali's power before once more running forwards swinging his holy blade high Vali leaning backwards to avoid the strike, Naruto continued to spin around slamming Alastor into the Vali's legs.

The White Dragon Emperor kicked off the ground flipping onto his hands before kicking at Naruto's head, the blond however in an instant dropped Excalibur and his hand snapped outwards and crabbed Vali's ankle in a vice like grip before flipping him over his head and slamming the armour clad half devil into the ground, unbeknownst to the two fighting devils cracking the otherwise pristine white armour.

Snatching his holy weapon off the ground Naruto once more attempted to slam the blade into Vali only for him to roll to the side and avoid the strike, before kicking Naruto throwing the blond backwards.

However before Naruto could move to attack Vali again the barrier around the school shattered and a form fell from above the fight between dragons landing by Vali's side.

"Bikou, what are you doing here?" questioned Vali looking to the newcomer

"The battle is about to start between the northern assassins, so they say you should quickly return" replied the young man.

"I see, so it's that time already, huh?" spoke Vali.

"Who are you Youkai?" snarled Naruto glaring at Bikou.

"That's Bikou he's a descendant of the Great Victorious Fighting Buddha," spoke Azazel stepping up to Naruto.

"So he's a descendent of Son Goku from Journey to the west?" questioned Naruto glancing to Azazel and back to the Monkey Youkai.

"I never thought you'd also be a member of the Khaos Brigade. The world sure is at its end already. No the White Dragon and Son Goku in a way you both look good for each other," spoke Azazel only drawing a laugh from Bikou

"Unlike my ancestor, I live a little more of a free life you know? Nice meeting you Black Dragon Emperor" spoke Bikou before slamming his staff into the ground a black and purple mist rising up around him and Vali.

"Let's fight more fiercely next time. With more strength," taunted Vali as he begun sinking into the ground.

"Next time I'll wipe your smug presence from the face of the earth," snarled Naruto as Vali and Bikou vanished.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Yuki**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - Xenovia**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - Maria**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutation)) - Mio**

 **Pawn (x2 (x1 Mutation)) - Kurumi**

 **Pawn (x2** **) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - Mei**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so once more this starts with an apology, for the lack of chapter last week and the shortness of this chapter**

 **i got drunk last week and couldn't find my energy to write last week**

 **and it appears my month break has slowed me down, hopefully in a couple of weeks i should be back to the swing of things but until then please bere with the 3000 word chapters**

 **anyway this chapter we have Azazel v Katerea**

 **and Naruto V Vali**

 **thats about it...**

 **so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	37. Friends And Enemies IV

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

Naruto groaned as his eyes opened to be assaulted by the early morning sun, closing his eyes again Naruto opened his eyes slowly allowing time for his eyes to adjust. Once his eyes focused on the world around him he rolled his eyes seeing the many other occupants of his bed.

"With all that's happened recently I think everyone just wanted to be close together," quietly spoke a voice from above Naruto, glancing upwards Naruto locked eyes with Seras and nodded from his place in her lap before looking back downwards. Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, Yuki, Mikoto, Kurumi, Xenovia, Kuroka, Koneko, Raynare, Maria, Mio, Le Fay and even Hana were all laying in his bed in various stages of undress. The blond devil king just sighed and allowed his eyes to close again enjoying the feeling of being around so many that cared about him.

Looking down at his chest when he felt movement Naruto smiled at the unconscious form of Raynare, he figured she was just shifting in her sleep as there was very little chance that she was awake given she had extracted one of the fourteen Longinus the night before and had collapsed just afterwards completely out of energy, Naruto had sealed the Boosted Gear she extracted into a scroll before taking the energy less Fallen Angel to bed.

Sighing Naruto allowed his chakra to flow through him as he quickly formed a clone which was quickly substituted with leaving the clone in the bed and Naruto beside it, the blond king sighed cracking his knuckles before moving towards the door he had a body to dispose of.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later#**

Naruto walked out of the shower, having taken the body of the previous wielder of the Boosted Gear to the underworld before incinerating the lifeless carcass and returning home to have a shower. Upon entering his bedroom once more he found his bed was aside from one still sleeping occupant empty, moving over to the bed Naruto sat beside the exhausted Fallen Angel.

"Sleep well Nare-chan you deserve it," declared the blond gently pressing his lips to the woman's forehead, before getting up and going about getting dressed.

After a few moments Naruto left his room and headed down stairs to the kitchen where he found Hitomi from the looks of it putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

"Need a hand?" asked Naruto surprizing the woman making her jump and turn to him.

"Lucifer-sama, Naruto-sama you scared me," spoke Hitomi with a small glare.

"Sorry," muttered Naruto with a half-hearted smile.

"It's fine, and to answer your question, no I don't need a hand I'm almost finished anyway," declared the woman.

"You sure I can help you take it out to the table if you need," spoke Naruto with a smile.

"Yes Naruto-sama it's fine go on breakfast will be ready in about five minutes," spoke the woman shooing the boy away. With his maid's actions Naruto found himself quickly leaving the kitchen. Feeling a few spikes of power Naruto moved to the elevator that was at the centre of the ground floor and quickly descended to one of the lower floors where he could feel multiple energy signatures.

As the doors opened Naruto felt a smirk cross his features he found Ravel next to Pyrrha the two of them standing at an automated target practice machine, deciding to have a little fun with the two Naruto quietly crept up behind them, however as he drew closer he lost his playful attitude and just let a genuine smile cross his face.

"Alright Pyrrha-san let me see how far you've come," muttered Ravel looking to Pyrrha who put her hands close together to the point they were almost touching however not quite and with a look of concentration on her face small light blue sparks started to flicker to life between her hands.

However after a moment Pyrrha's hands dropped to her side as she took a deep breath and the flickers of flames died down.

"It's just no good I can't do it," muttered Pyrrha, unknowingly causing a look of disappointment to cross her king's face.

"No, no, no that's good Pyrrha-san you just need to push a little more magic into that and you've got it," spoke Ravel excitedly trying to cheer up the knight. Naruto smiled and was about to step up and add his own input but Pyrrha spoke stopping the blond king in his tracks.

"Alright I've showed you my progress your turn to show me yours," declared the red haired night getting an excited nod from Ravel who waved her hand above her head in an arc five fireballs forming in the air above her.

"Now remember breathe, sight your targets," spoke Pyrrha softly to the girl who followed the red head's advice slowly breathing in and out before quickly throwing her hand forwards directing the five fireballs flying forwards towards five different wooden targets.

The light blue balls of fire shot forwards at the targets and all of them flew into and burnt the outer edges of the five targets.

"Well done Ravel-chan you're getting better," spoke Pyrrha with a smile to the blond girl.

"I see you two are having fun," declared Naruto from behind both women making the two jump as they turned to their king.

"Naruto-sama/Nii," said Pyrrha and Ravel shocked as they turned to him to see him grinning.

"Don't sneak up on us like that," ordered Pyrrha glaring at Naruto who just smirked stepping forwards placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I won't do it again," replied Naruto with a smirk. "Now Pyrrha, Ravel is right you need to put more magical power into flames don't get to disheartened you are really close to getting it and I mean really close, and for you missy you are quite close as well but still I would recommend that to begin with multiple targets start with them closer together then work outwards from there," spoke Naruto with a smile.

"Are you here for any particular reason Naruto-sama?" asked Pyrrha looking to her king who shook his head.

"Not really I just felt energy spikes from down here and thought I'd come and investigate while Hitomi finishes breakfast," replied Naruto "Imagine my surprize when I find my Bishop teaching my knight about flame magic and my Knight in turn teaching my Bishop about accuracy," said Naruto in a curious tone. Pyrrha picking up on the unasked question spoke.

"I asked Ravel for some help with learning to manipulate Fire, she said she would help if I helped her with her accuracy," answered Pyrrha.

"And neither of you thought to come to me or Seras?" questioned Naruto.

"People have had high expectations of me my whole life and that has made it difficult for me to ask for help from authority figures, which given you are my master you count as," spoke Pyrrha sheepishly.

"You've already done so much for me Nii-san I just wanted to maybe surprize you with my improvement," declared Ravel looking down pouting slightly.

"You two," muttered Naruto with a sigh shaking his head, "you can both ask me for help, you're members of my peerage my family I won't judge you for it," said Naruto looking to the two girls with a kind smile.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

Naruto found himself within the water of the basement pool just floating on his back in the middle of the pool, simply wanting to relax he had slipped out and down to the pool after breakfast.

So engrossed in his current activity his senses failed to pick up on a new presence entering the room.

"You ok Ototo?" asked Hana making Naruto blink quickly flipping to see his half-sister standing on the edge of the pool.

"Yeah Nee-chan just relaxing what about you, you ok?" questioned Naruto not really having had one on one time with his sister in months.

"Yeah all good I just thought I'd come down here for a swim, I guess great minds really do think alike," spoke Hana with a smirk, Naruto just smirked as well before rolling his eyes.

"Not having any more problems with your werewolf blood are you?" questioned Naruto.

"No, thanks to you Ototo, my Lycanthropy has reached its final stage and I am in complete control now," declared Hana with a smile as she moved to change, while Naruto simply lay on his back floating in the water.

"No problems with your flames either?" questioned Naruto a little louder so Hana could hear the question.

"No problems there either," replied Hana.

"You ok Nee-chan you don-" began Naruto only to stop as Hana interrupted him.

"CANNONBALL," yelled Hana running at the pool jumping over the water and slamming into the water with as much force as she could. A wave of water shot outwards from Hana slamming into Naruto throwing him backwards into the water.

Upon surfacing Naruto had a glare on his face looking towards Hana who was grinning at him.

"You asked for it," declared Naruto a grin splitting his face as he spoke pushing a huge wave of water forwards.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto sat lazily in the lounge room on a large sofa just relaxing, either side of him sat Rias and Sona both of whom were leaning on him. Naruto looked up blinking as he saw a magical circle on the floor in the middle of the room.

After a moment a light shot up from the centre of the circle before a hologram of Mei appeared in the centre of the circle.

"Hey Kaa-san," spoke Naruto upon seeing the woman.

"Morning Naru-chan" replied the woman smiling to Naruto.

"You need me back in Kiri?" asked Naruto, Mei nodded to her step-son.

"Yes the Raikage and I are going to be negotiating a peace agreement, in person, so I want you here as my bodyguard," declared Mei getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright, by the way, Yagura?" questioned Naruto with a quirked brow.

"Ready," replied Mei.

"Alright then I'll bring Le Fay and Mikoto with me as well," said Naruto.

"Ok I'll see you soon," said Mei, Naruto nodded and the magical circle vanished.

"You heard her girls I got to go," said Naruto.

"I'm coming with you," declared Rias.

"Me too," spoke Sona an instant later.

"Alright but you'll have to stay in Kiri, Kage can get a little paranoid when it comes to these meetings," said Naruto getting a pair of reluctant nods as the three of them got up.

"Go, pack for a week's journey and meet back here in an hour," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the two as they left the lounge room.

After the two women had gone Naruto stretched out his senses looking for Le Fay and Mikoto, easily locating them both Naruto headed to where Le Fay was as she was closer.

Walking out the back of the house Naruto found Le Fay on the porch looking down over the yard where Pyrrha and Arthur stood opposite each other.

In the blink of an eye the two dashed forwards clashing closer to Pyrrha than Arthur's original positions meaning the holy sword wielder was faster. Their blades clashed holy sword against technically advanced gun sword, Arthur held Pyrrha back with one hand on his blade.

The red haired unholy knight quickly spun around attempting to slam her shield into Arthur who quickly jumped backwards from the blade lock avoiding the shield, Pyrrha continued to spin and flipped her sword around and into its rifle form quickly pulling the trigger three times, launching three red bullets towards Arthur. The blond man simply twirled his sword around deflecting the rounds as he dashed forwards once more, holy energy flowing off his blade.

The blond man swung his blade at Pyrrha who pulled her head back to avoid the blade, however it still looked like the weapon was going to slice open her jugular only for the woman to push a wave of her power out knocking the blade off course just enough to not slice her throat open before kicking off the ground slamming her foot into Arthur's chin throwing him backwards as Pyrrha stumbled from her bicycle kick.

As both parties recovered they once more dashed at each other, Pyrrha's weapon morphing into a spear as her shield rolled up her arm onto her back. Turning Pyrrha ran into Arthur's strike allowing her shield to take the brunt of the sideways slash and allowing Pyrrha to get into Arthur's guard slamming the extended pole of her weapon into his nose.

Arthur quickly recovered bringing his sword down slamming it into Pyrrha's side, it was at this point Pyrrha was thankful she wore armour, however even with her armour she could still feel a burn from the holy sword's aura. Jumping away Pyrrha let her wings flare out and quickly took to the sky, once more her weapons turned to its rifle form and she quickly once more unloaded a trio of shots at Arthur.

The blond Holy sword wielder once more was quick to deflect the incoming shots before running towards a nearby fence jumping to it before kicking off it and flying at the somewhat low hanging Pyrrha slamming his blade against her arm, thankfully for Pyrrha it was her armoured arm but she was still forced backwards by the strike. Arthur flipped and kicked Pyrrha's shoulder sending her down towards the ground.

As Arthur fell he slammed his sword into the ground next to Pyrrha's head with his feet on either of her hands.

"I believe that's my victory Pyrrha-san," spoke Arthur respectfully, getting a nod from the woman, before quickly stepping off her and offering her a hand and pulling her up.

"Well fought you two," spoke Naruto from his position just outside the back door.

"Naruto-sama," spoke Le Fay surprized to see the blond not having sensed his arrival.

"Le Fay pack for a week we're needed in Kiri," said Naruto looking to the blond woman who gave him a confused look. "It's time for you to get your new pet," continued Naruto making Le Fay's eyes go wide as she grinned nodding before heading inside. "Both of you two are more than welcome to join us," declared Naruto getting a nod from the two.

"I will as I should be watching over my sister," declared Arthur getting a nod from Naruto.

"I will too might as well see how things are going at home now," replied Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha just to satisfy my curiosity where do you keep getting ammo for your weapon?" asked Naruto genially confused he had been meaning to ask for weeks but things kept being busy never letting him have a moment to think about it.

"I don't like it but, the alternate version of you from my dimension created a pocket dimensions for me and all of my friends to store things like ammo and spare parts in, I was a tournament champion so I had sponsorship deals most of them included ammo for various weapon types so once I had access to the pocket dimension I just stored it all in there, and I guess it just came with me," spoke Pyrrha with a shrug, Naruto shrugged nodding before heading back inside holding the door open for Pyrrha and Arthur.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later, Kirigakure#**

Naruto appeared in a flash of fire with his entire peerage plus Arthur, all of Rias' peerage and half of Sona's peerage that being herself and Tsubaki.

"Alright Le Fay, Mikoto, Arthur and myself will go check in with Kaa-san the rest of you can go about your business," declared Naruto. Seras stepped forwards and fell into her master's shadow, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, Le Fay, Arthur and Mikoto fell into step behind Naruto as he began walking off.

The group dispersed behind Naruto as he made his way down the streets, people waving to the rebellion general as he walked passed, Naruto smiled and waved back to the people as he made his way to the tower at the centre of the village.

After arriving at the tower the party of seven devils and one human walked up the stairs and straight into Mei's office.

"REALLY?" questioned Naruto loudly making Mei and Kushina part from their rather intense kiss.

"What?" asked Kushina looking to Naruto who just shook his head.

"You know what, fuck it I give up," muttered Naruto.

"Hey you lot," spoke Kushina looking to the six women and one man behind Naruto getting smiles from the women and a nod from Arthur.

"So do we want to get this extraction over and done with?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Mei and Kushina.

"Alright, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, you four are going to have to stay here, the less people involved with this the better, the rest of you come with me," spoke Kushina getting a nod from the four not mentioned members of the party as Kushina lead them out of the room.

"So Akeno, Tsubaki have you two confessed to Naru-chan yet?" asked Mei, causing both women to blush.

* * *

 **#With Kushina, Naruto, Mikoto, Le Fay And Arthur#**

The five beings quickly descended down the tower going passed the ground floor and going down further.

After descending three long sets of stairs the five found themselves within a long poorly lit corridor with a large wooden door with metal bars on it at the end of the hallway.

Walking down the hall, with Naruto in the lead, the blond devil king opened the door stepping inside a large stone walled room with only one other occupant, sitting against the rear wall with his arms chained above his head was Yagura.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Yuki**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - Xenovia**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - Maria**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutation)) - Mio**

 **Pawn (x2 (x1 Mutation)) - Kurumi**

 **Pawn (x2** **) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - Mei**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **Once more i apologise for the short chapter after such a long wait i promise i am trying to get my shit together.**

 **So anyway with this chapter we have Raynare having extracted the boosted gear from Issei and given it to Naruto**

 **Then we have Pyrrha and Ravel teaching each other**

 **Some siblingly bonding between Hana and Naruto in the form of a water fight**

 **A spar between Pyrrha and Arthur and the reveal of how Pyrrha keeps on getting her ammo**

 **ending on a return to Kiri for multiple reasons, one so Naruto can help guard Mei when she meets the Raikage**

 **and the other something to do with Le Fay and Yagura (But honestly at this point i will be shocked if you can't work it out)**

 **Anywho at this point if i manage to get my shit together this story will only be updated once every two weeks as i have another story coming out (first chapter should be up about the same time as this goes up), a Naruto Sekirei X-over (Which is hopefully going to help get me back on track with updating)**

 **and with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	38. Friends And Enemies V

**I don't own Naruto, DxD, Hellsing,** **Shinmai Maou no Testament** **, DMC or any other intellectual property that may appear in this story**

* * *

"So the time has finally come," spoke Yagura glancing upwards as the five beings entered his cell.

"Yes Yagura, despite your insistence of being controlled by a man with Sharingan you by order of the new Mizukage sentenced to death for your crimes against Kirigakure," declared Naruto.

"I accepted that this is how it would end months ago, just get it over with," spoke Yagura, Naruto nodded, he would at least make the man's end quick.

"Koto-chan, Kaa-chan," spoke Naruto glancing back to his mother and the Uchiha woman both of whom nodded stepping towards Yagura who quirked a brow as the two women stepped forwards, however any rational thought left his mind as Mikoto's Sharingan activated and Yagura and his Biju were placed once again under a Sharingan genjutsu.

Once Yagura was firmly under the influence of the Genjutsu Kushina stepped forwards and unlocked the chains holding Yagura to the wall letting him fall forwards revealing the seal between his shoulder blades. Once face down on the ground Kushina quickly examined the seal.

"Simple but effective," muttered Kushina.

"Can you unlock it?" questioned Naruto Kushina nodded to her son before turning back to the seal, and placing her hand over it, she channelled some of her Youkai to her hand, the energy degrading the seal slightly. Kushina curled her fingers over before twisting her hand anti-clockwise opening the seal.

"Mikoto," spoke Naruto as Kushina stood up and stepped back her part done. Mikoto nodded to her king closing her eyes before they snapped back open glaring into Yagura's seal. Within a couple of seconds Yagura's form was engulfed in a semi-transparent red bubbly substance originating from the seal and quickly following that the substance darkened as a dark purple bubble formed at the open seal. As the energy left the seal a head and a pair of legs formed standing over Yagura before slowly an entire turtle like body began to form the last thing to do so was the creature's three tails. Once the entire creature's shape had been formed it gained colour, the creature resembled a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it had red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. The creature had yellow eyes but as soon as it was fully formed those yellow eyes quickly became replaced with blood red eyes of the Sharingan signifying it was under Mikoto's genjutsu.

"My turn," declared Naruto reaching to his two swords quickly drawing Excalibur from its sheathe he stabbed the blade into the Biju's head, however instead of blood or Youkai or whatever else might have been expected the wound around the blade simply glowed gold, Naruto pushed his magical power through the blade breaking down the creatures mind and rebuilding it as he needed.

As Naruto finished tinkering with the Biju's mind and drew the sword back he nodded to Mikoto who closed her eyes stumbling a bit.

"Koto-chan," called Naruto quickly moving to the woman catching her before she fell to the ground.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun," muttered Mikoto smiling to Naruto. Naruto smiled to the woman before looking to Le Fay nodding to his bishop who allowed a smile to cross her features before skipping forwards. Putting her hand on the Biju's head she allowed her magical power to flow, a large golden magical circle spread out from the blond woman's hand until it was bigger than the creature's head, the magical circle pulsed several times before shattering into golden particles which were absorbed into the Biju's head as its eyes drifted shut.

"It will be a while before he wakes up again I'll stay here until then," spoke Le Fay getting a nod from Naruto.

"You three can go I'll watch her," declared Arthur.

"Alright but if anything and I do mean anything looks off about this come and find me," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the two blonds.

With that said Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto headed back out of the room and back down the corridor heading back up to the surface.

Once more heading into Mei's office Naruto allowed a smile to cross his features as he stepped into the room.

"N-Naruto-sama," spoke the shocked voice of Fia looking to the blond.

"Hey there, how you girls doing?" questioned Naruto looking to the team of four Kunoichi standing in front of Mei comprised of Fia, Jalin, Retari and Leriea.

"We're doing well Naruto-sama thanks for asking," replied Leriea with a smile.

"No problems with anyone since I left?" asked Naruto getting a round of head shakes from the four women. "Good," continued Naruto.

"Naru-kun who are these four you never told us about them," spoke Rias stepping up behind the blond wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Rias this Fia Yuki, Jalin Hozuki, Retari Terumi, and Leriea Mamushi friends from during the civil war, girls these are my two fiancées Rias Gremory, and Sona Sitri, my girlfriend Akeno Himejima, and my friend Tsubaki Shinra," said Naruto rolling his eyes at Rias' unasked question.

"All finished Naru-chan?" asked Mei looking to the blond.

"Half done, the Biju's been extracted and its mind manipulated, now it's just a matter of checking if the changes take Le Fay is waiting for it to wake up, and Arthur is watching her," replied Naruto getting a nod from Mei.

"Are you four just back from a mission?" asked Naruto looking to the four non devils within the room.

"Yeah just put down another loyalist resistance group," spoke Fia getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it, I'm sure I'll see you lot soon anyway," said Naruto getting a nod from the women before he, Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki left the room.

"They seemed nice," spoke Tsubaki looking to Naruto.

"They are, well at least to me, Kaa-chan, Kaa-san, and about five others," replied Naruto drawing confused looks from the women behind him. "I rescued a group of nine women from a prison on my first mission those four included but I had to mercy kill two, I don't think I need to explain it any further," continued Naruto glancing back at his friends to see them shudder.

The small group walked in silence for several minutes.

"Hey Naruto-kun where are we going?" asked Tsubaki breaking the silence drawing the blonde's attention back to the woman.

"We're heading to the Terumi compound Kaa-san is the last of the clan in Kiri and has said that me and my peerage can use it when we're here unless another Terumi clan member shows up," declared Naruto.

"Ok," muttered Tsubaki as the group approached a walled off area within which appeared to be a couple of dozen homes.

Walking up to the closed gates Naruto simply pushed them open and allowed the four girls to walk in however he stayed at the gates causing the four devils to look at him.

"Something up?" asked Rias looking to her fiancé confused.

"I'm just going to meet up with Kaa-chan and Tou-san's peerages make sure they haven't had any problems that kind of thing feel free to explore I'll be back later," declared Naruto getting reluctant nods from the women before Naruto turned and walked away from the compound.

Naruto allowed his senses spread out over the village looking for the various other devils within the mist of their new home finding the various signatures spread out throughout the village Naruto took a moment to figure out the best route to meet all of them in the quickest amount of time.

Kicking off the ground Naruto leapt into a nearby tree before kicking off the branch he landed on and allowed his half flaming wings to flare out behind him. Flying through the mist the devil king shinobi simply enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his face.

After a few moments of flight Naruto dropped back down to the streets not really shocking those nearby as he landed as it was known to the populace that Naruto and several others could fly it was a secret as to how they could but it was known.

Walking along the street Naruto quickly turned into a home, walking up the path the blond knocked on the door.

After a moment the door was opened revealing a young man about Naruto's age with red fang like tattoos on his cheeks and scruffy brown hair.

"Hey Kiba, I'm here to see Tsume," spoke Naruto simply, Kiba nodded stepping aside allowing Naruto passed him, walking into the lounge room Naruto saw Tsume patting her wolf like ninken talking with Hana who sat opposite her, her own ninken next to her.

"Speak of the devil," spoke Tsume looking up to Naruto.

"Talking about me were you?" questioned Naruto glancing to his half-sister.

"Yes I was just saying how you're the worst person I've ever had the displeasure of coming across, and I wish I had never met you," declared Hana.

"Oh, why must you wound me so Hana-nee?" questioned Naruto dramatically clutching his heart.

"Alright you two enough," ordered Tsume, rolling her eyes, Hana and Naruto in turn grinned.

"What's up pup?" questioned Tsume looking to Naruto.

"Nothing I just came to check up on you, make sure nothing's wrong and that you're ok here," spoke Naruto.

"The help in the war afforded us a lot of respect and your stepmother being elected Mizukage the only other candidates being you or your mother has been nothing but good for us," declared Tsume.

"Good, so no hostility towards you and Kiba?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Tsume. "Anything suspicions from Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"There have been a few Konoha ninja poking around Kiri but we're sure that they're just trying to see about the war not looking for us," declared Tsume getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright I think I'll leave you with it, I'm sure I'll see you at some stage in the not too distant future Tsume," spoke Naruto getting up.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto walked towards a bar, he had visited all of his father's peerage minus Jiraiya and Shisui both of whom were out of the village anyway, all of them repeating what Tsume had said, and was now on the way to meet most of his mother's peerage who were all apparently enjoying a drink or two.

Walking into the drinking establishment the blond ignored all of the stairs sent his way and quickly walked towards the back where Yugao, Kurenai, Hayate and Anko were seated.

"Naru-chan," spoke Anko with a grin spotting the blond.

"Hey Nee-chan," replied Naruto with a grin.

"It's good to see you Naruto, come sit with us," ordered Kurenai shuffling around the booth to accommodate Naruto.

"Seras too?" questioned Naruto with a smile.

"Of course," replied Hayate, Seras smirked as she rose out of Naruto's shadow the two blonds taking a seat in the booth.

"So what brings you here Naruto?" questioned Anko pouring some sake into a pair of dishes before sliding them towards Naruto and Seras, the former of whom took the dish downing the alcohol in one gulp.

"Just checking up on you lot," spoke Naruto.

"Oh," said Kurenai looking at Naruto over the sake dish she was drinking from.

"Any problems since the war's ended?" asked Naruto looking around the table.

"Nope," declared Anko with a grin before downing some more sake.

"Nothing," spoke Kurenai.

"…"

"…"

No response from the two knights of the group causing Naruto to turn to them.

"There is something, what's happening to you two?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes slightly he was more than willing to spill blood for his mother or father's peerages, they were his family just like his own.

"Nothing major, just a little friction between some of the aspiring sword wielders and us as the two of us and Shisui were offered positions in the Seven Swordsmen," declared Yugao. Naruto blinked, that was the first he had heard of the offer.

"Are congratulations in order?" asked Naruto with a quirked brow.

"Why do you think we're celebrating?" questioned Anko with a grin.

"Well then here's to Yugao and Hayate becoming members of the seven swords," declared Naruto hoisting his sake cup into the air all five of the others followed suit everyone once more downing the sake.

"So how many of these aspiring sword wielders we talking?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"None that were passed over for the positions if that's what you're thinking," spoke Hayate.

"No that's not what I'm thinking, how many?" asked Naruto again.

"Maybe two dozen, several being young apprentices of the previous members," spoke Yugao.

"What's their problems with you?" asked Naruto.

"We're from Konoha, formerly Konoha nin and only got the positions because we helped in the rebellion," said Hayate.

"They think it's a payoff?" questioned Naruto getting nods from the two knights. "And you haven't thrashed these people in spars because?" asked Naruto.

"We thought that might reflect poorly on, Kushina, you or Mei," Answered Hayate.

"Just do it, it doesn't matter," declared Naruto getting a nod from the two knights. "And with that I think it's time Seras and I take our leave," spoke Naruto.

"What just like that?" questioned Anko.

"Yes, I was just checking in and now I should be getting home before it gets too late and I end up worrying my fiancées," declared Naruto.

"Fiancées? As in plural?" questioned Anko getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well the first one must be this Rias we've all heard about and the second one is?" questioned Kurenai.

"Sona," spoke Naruto as he stood.

"Are you planning on getting busy or can we come and meet them?" questioned Anko with a grin on her face.

"Do you really want to meet them or do you want to tease me and or them?" questioned Naruto.

"Isn't that a big sister's job to embarrass her little brother?" questioned Anko, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on then," spoke Naruto, the four devil ninjas stood following Naruto and Seras out of the building, before heading towards the Terumi clan compound.

It took all of five minutes to reach the compound, however upon walking in Naruto found not only had he brought a majority of his mother's peerage, his mother, step mother, most of his own peerage and a majority of his father's peerage had also decided to make an appearance.

Naruto sighed walking forwards, despite how much he might not want to it was nice to have these family moments with what he considered his extended family especially with what he knew was to come in the following months.

Walking towards the back of the main home where Naruto could sense everyone, he smiled seeing everyone smiling and enjoying the time together. Deciding to let his mother's peerage mingle Naruto stepped away from them, before kicking off the ground and up into a nearby tree.

The blond sat silently simply observing everyone for several moments before he glanced back feeling a presence rise up on the branch behind him.

"Something the matter Naruto-kun?" asked Sona looking to the man.

"No just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere not something I get in my life often these days," spoke Naruto not looking back at the bespectacled woman.

"You know you could easily make that change," spoke Sona stepping up behind the blond hugging him resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I want to solve my own problems not rely on others for everything," said Naruto before turning his head and kissing Sona, who blinked in shock at the kiss before simply enjoying it.

After pulling back from his fiancée, much too soon for her liking, Naruto smiled closing his eyes.

"I suppose we should join them, no?" spoke Naruto.

"Yeah Mei-san wanted to spend some time with us all together before she takes you and Kushina to meet with the Raikage soon," said Sona. Naruto nodded standing up, before he smirked a devious smirk, not that Sona saw it, before turning around and quickly picked the woman up causing the usually stoic Sona to let out an undignified 'eeep' as Naruto quickly dropped to the ground with a laugh.

"Not funny mister," spoke Sona narrowing her eyes at Naruto poking him hard in the chest.

"Sorry Sona-chan to tempting not to," declared the blond as he moved to join the crowd of people only to stop dead mid stride before looking around as if he heard something.

"Something up Naruto-kun?" questioned Sona. Naruto glanced to his left and right several more times before narrowing his eyes.

"Mio and Maria have vanished," declared Naruto.

* * *

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation) - Seras**

 **Bishop (Mutation) - Kuroka**

 **Bishop - Le Fay**

 **Bishop - Ravel**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Yuki**

 **Knight (Mutation) - Pyrrha**

 **Knight - Xenovia**

 **Rook - Hana**

 **Rook - Maria**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Pawn (x3 (x2 Mutation)) - Mikoto**

 **Pawn (x3 (x1 Mutation)) - Raynare**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutation)) - Mio**

 **Pawn (x2 (x1 Mutation)) - Kurumi**

 **Pawn (x2** **) - ?**

* * *

 **Kushina's peerage**

 **Queen - Mei**

 **Bishop (X2(x1mutation piece)) - Alucard**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - Tsunade**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Minato's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Bishop(x2) - Jiraiya**

 **Knight - Shisui**

 **Knight - Kakashi**

 **Rook - Tsume**

 **Rook - Choza**

 **Pawn (x3) - Gai**

 **Pawn (x3) - Inoichi**

 **Pawn (x2 (x2 Mutations)) - Shikaku**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **Once again i am forced to apologise for the short chapter after such a long wait i promise i am trying to get my shit together.**

 **so anyway this chapter we kick off right where we left off last time**

 **with Naruto, Kushina, Le Fay, Arthur and Mikoto releasing the three tails from Yagura**

 **before Naruto alters its mind with his** **Excalibur fragment**

 **and then Le Fay creates a summoning contract with it**

 **we then move on to a breif meeting with four of the prisoners**

 **then moving onto Naruto checking up on members of his father's and mother's peerages**

 **finally we end on Mio and Maria vanishing**

 **With that i have said all i need to so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


End file.
